Family, Like It or Not
by DannyFan66
Summary: Well, peeps...we've come to the end. I hope you enjoy this final installment. I've moved on to another bit of insanity. Thanks for coming along!
1. Chapter 1

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

No Beta, so all mistakes are my own.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes sadly I'm an actor as well as a writer, but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen.

**Family, Like it or Not**

Grissom sat at his desk behind a mound of overdue paperwork. He takes off his glasses and rubs the tiredness from his eyes with his knuckles much like a four year old just waking up. He sighs, "I'd give anything for a distraction, any distraction." As if on cue Sara enters his office practically floating. "Hey"

"You are literally a sight for sore eyes." Grissom comes around his desk to meet her on the couch.

"Gris, you look beat with a stick."

"It's all this paperwork, I kinda let it go while you were recovering. But it has to be done or the reorganization can't go through."

"I still can't believe you got Ecklie to agree to that." Sara crossed to sit behind Gil's desk.

"What choice did he have? The Sheriff knew better than to disagree and Catherine was still technically a supervisor, we just traded you for Warrick, which from what I hear around the lab works for them too." Grissom joined Sara behind his desk as she signed her transfer request.

"Grissom, Warrick is a married man." "Only for another few weeks," came Warrick's voice from the office door, "once Tina and I get through the waiting period it's done."

"Hey, I'm sorry Warrick, I didn't know." "No worries girl, it was a crazy thing do jumping into a marriage like that. We were never suited to be a couple."

"Well now maybe you can move on to a more suited partner." Sara couldn't hold back her wry grin and Warrick turned to see Catherine standing in the door he had only moments before vacated. And she could almost swear she saw Warrick blush at Catherine's words.

"Hey did my invitation to this party get lost?" It was Jim's turn to lean into the doorway of Gil's office.

"What do you need Jim?" Gris asked with no malice at all.

"Well, we have a guest out front that is asking to speak to you; formally I might add Dr Gilbert Xavier Grissom." No one in the office could keep from smiling at the mention of Grissom's middle name.

"It was a family thing, do you have a name?" Grissom said as he stood to exit his office. "No, she said she thought it best if she were to tell you herself, she's got a kid too, can't be much more than a year old."

Everyone followed Grissom out of the office, but only Sara and Jim followed him to the reception area where Judy was chatting with a cherubic looking woman with a toddler by her side.

Jim made the introduction. "Miss, this is the man you were looking for."

"Yes, I'd recognize that face anywhere." The smiling woman reached out her hand for Grissom to take. As he did he said, "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"PA!" The word came more like a squeal than a name as the small boy clung to Gil's leg.

The women bent to face the boy and remove him from Grissom's leg, "no Sammy, that's not PA." The boy released Gil, but his blue eyes never left Gil's face.

"Sorry about that, but you really do look just like Dad." At that confession, all jaws dropped, except the mysterious visitor. "Oh geez, I'm sorry, I'm Gwen. Gwen Grissom, I'm your sister, and this is my son Sammy."

With the group, minus Jim, in Gil's office, the explanation began. "I really meant for that to go differently, I'm usually so good with people." Gwen sat on the couch next to but not too close to Gil while Sara showed Sammy the bugs in Grissom's office that the boy seemed drawn to.

"Like I said, I'm your sister, half sister really. I didn't know myself until about six weeks ago."

"I'm sorry Gwen, but I don't understand, please continue."

"Well you see, your father met and married my mother some 45 years ago. I came along shortly after. We had a perfectly normal life. Mom died about 8 years ago, ovarian cancer so it was just Dad and me. Then I met Sammy's dad shortly before he was deployed Iraq. We got engaged, I got pregnant, and Sam was deployed. He got killed three weeks later."

"I'm sorry Gwen, that sucks," Sara said to show support and that she had been paying attention.

"Yeah well, it was all pretty whirlwind, and to be honest I didn't really know Sam all that well, but he gave me Sammy when I thought children weren't going to be a part of my life. Anyway, Dad never really got over Mom's death and he died six weeks ago. I was clearing out his things when I found this."

She handed Gil an old photo, badly yellowed and creased down the middle. It was a man who strongly resembled Gil with a small boy about Sammy's age riding on his shoulders.

"Wow Gil, he looks just like you!" Sara said having crossed to the couch with Sammy to look at the photo. "PA!" Sammy said again reaching out for Gil. "No Sammy," Gwen said taking him from Sara, "this is your Uncle." "Unca Pa" the boy said, bringing small smiles and giggles from the adults.

"That little boy must be you Gil," Sara said, "he's looking at the butterflies!!"

"Wow…that is me and my father, before he left." Gil sat back on the sofa, "I was five I think and my mother had just started to lose her hearing. I don't remember them fighting or anything, one day he was just gone, my mother never spoke of it again." He went silent.

"That explains a lot." Gwen put Sammy next to her on the sofa and handed him his book, Sara noticed it was Miss Spider's Tea Party, "another bug man" she thought.

I didn't notice when I was a kid, but as I got older there was always something there, like a gap between us that neither of us could cross. It got better when Sammy was born, but never really went away. It was you; you were the sadness behind his eyes."

"I doubt that Gwen, Mom and I never moved, he didn't keep in touch, he never even tried."

"That's not true, when I found that photo in his wallet, I started inspecting the boxes more carefully, I found these." She handed Gil a small stack of eight or ten cards, each stamped return to sender. "He tried."

"Birthday cards," Sara noticed the post mark dates on the envelopes, "he sent you birthday cards." Sara sat down next to Gil on the sofa. She didn't know how this would affect him, but she wanted to be close to him.

"I wonder why Mom didn't let me have these; I was a little boy without a father whose mother was going silent." Gil wasn't angry with his mother, just introspective.

"Well, I won't pretend to understand your mother Gil, but as a single mom, I don't know how to introduce Sammy to a man he'll never know, a man I barely knew myself. Maybe your mom thought it would be easier for you to move on with no father at all instead of a reminder on your birthday of a father who left."

"Gil, didn't you tell Catherine that your father died when you were nine?" Sara remembered that case where a mother claimed the son she killed to 'protect' had been abducted.

"Yeah, well, he was actually my step-father. He and my mother had only been married a short time when it happened."

"I'm sorry Gil, if I'd known this was going to cause you pain I never would have looked for you. It's just that except for Sammy, you're the only family I have left." Gwen stood and got Sammy ready to leave.

"I'm sorry Gwen, it's just this is a lot of information to take in all at once and I've had a bad few weeks," Grissom stood as he referred to the recent events with Sara and the miniature killer, he smiled as his lifted Sammy and continued, "but as a friend of mine once said, family is family like it or not, right Sammy?"

"Unca Pa!" Sammy answered with joy, as they left Grissom's office for the break room to introduce the newest members of the family.


	2. Chapter 2

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

No Beta, so all mistakes are my own.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes sadly I'm an actor as well as a writer, but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen.

**Family, Like it or Not**

Gil carried Sammy down the hall toward the break room, followed closely by Gwen, and Sara. As they neared the break room, they heard voices; the entire team hanging on Jim's every word. Not that Jim knew much, after all, he'd left them their privacy in Grissom's office.

"Come on Brass, you gotta have more than that." Nick said as he refilled his coffee cup, his back to the door as Grissom entered with Sammy, Gwen and Sara.

"Not really Nick, Jim knows when someone needs their privacy to be respected." Nick turned so quickly at Grissom's voice that he nearly dropped his coffee. "But now that the details have been discussed, I'd like to introduce you all to my sister, Gwen and her son Sammy." "Unca PA!" Sammy announced when he heard his name. Everyone laughed and exchanged greetings.

"So," Greg started after the introductions died down "when do we get to meet Sammy's dad?" Gil and Sara froze, not knowing how Gwen would handle the abruptness of her new found 'family'.

"Actually Greg, I'm on my own with Sammy. His father was a marine who died in Iraq before I even had my first wave of morning sickness."

"Nice Greg." Warrick said softly, elbowing Greg in the ribs.

In her nicest voice Catherine said, "Don't pay any attention to Greg; he likes having his foot in his mouth."

"Don't worry about it Greg, to tell you the truth, I barely knew him myself."

"OK, now that the family is all finally together," Brass announced with a grin, "I'm taking everyone out to breakfast!"

As they left, Gil put his arm around Sara and smiled, "Not a bad little group are we?"

Sara looked up at him and returned his smile, "Little?"

* * *

Brass offered to drive Gwen and Sammy to the diner since she was not familiar with Vegas, and hadn't yet rented a car. "So, how is it that Sammy here hasn't dropped over with exhaustion? It took me years to get used to being up nights."

"Oh, well, our schedule is really messed up. See, we're actually from New Jersey, so the time difference coupled with the flight and the excitement, who knows when he'll finally come down."

Brass all but slacked jawed said, "You're from Jersey? I never would've guessed! You don't have the accent. I'm from Newark originally."

"Well, that explains it. Newark is more a suburb of New York than a part of New Jersey." Gwen said with a playful grin. "Sammy and I hail from SOUTH Jersey, Swedesboro actually."

"Makes sense, Swedesboro is more a suburb of Philadelphia, than part of New Jersey."

At that they arrived at the diner and got out of the car laughing loudly. This drew the attention of the rest of the team, who Gwen and Brass caught gaping at them.

"WHAT?" Brass asked as he, Gwen and Sammy joined the group in front of the diner.

"That must've been one funny joke." Nick said as he clapped Brass on the back and moved to open the door for the ladies.

"We were poking fun at each others homeland." "England?" "Ireland?" "Germany?" Were guesses from the group. They both replied, "Jersey." And with that they all entered the diner laughing.

* * *

As they went through their normal routine getting ready for bed Sara broke the silence, "You know Gil, I think we should have Gwen and Sammy stay here in the guest room until she decides what they're going to do. It's silly for them to stay in a hotel. Plus, it'll give you a chance to get to know each other better."

"I think you just like having Sammy around to play with," Grissom said to her with a sideways smile, "but it's a good idea. I'll give her a call now."

Grissom retrieved the slip of paper containing Gwen's hotel information, picked up the phone and dialed. After punching in the room number in response to the voice prompt Gil's face went white. "Jim?" Sara stopped what she was doing and looked at Grissom.

"Jim is Gwen ok? Yeah, I guess. Can I speak to her please? Hey, listen, Sara and I think you and Sammy should stay here with us. No, we've got plenty of room and Dexter would love the company. Oh he's our Boxer, he's harmless. Ok, sure, yeah Jim knows the address. Ok we'll get everything ready. Bye." Gil hung up the phone, "Jim will bring them over in about half an hour, Sammy's in the tub."

As Sara crossed out of their room to prepare the guest room for Gwen and Sammy, Gil had a sudden outburst, "I think Brass has a thing for my sister!" Sara poked her head back in the door and flashing her trademark smile said, "Maybe your sister has a thing for Brass!!" And with that she was gone leaving Grissom to ponder the days events.


	3. Chapter 3

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

No Beta, so all mistakes are my own.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes sadly I'm an actor as well as a writer, but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen.

**Family, Like it or Not**

Gwen was putting Sammy to bed when Sara joined her in the guest room. "So Gwen, you and Brass seem to be getting along well."

"Yeah, we're both from New Jersey, so we know all the same jokes. G'night Sammy, you go to sleep now. Love you." "Love you Momma." As Gwen put her last few things in the attached bath, Sara took the opportunity to speak again, "That's not what I meant, and I think you know it." They left Sammy sleeping in the guest room and Sara led Gwen into her and Grissom's room and they sat on the edge of the bed. "Come on, why was Brass in your hotel room when Gil called?" Sara asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"By the time we got to the hotel Sammy had fallen asleep so Jim carried him up to the room for me." Gwen said not really meeting Sara's gaze.

"If Sammy was asleep, why was he in the tub when Gil called?"

"He woke up when Jim put him down. A bath usually helps get Sammy settled, so I put him in the tub." Gwen still wasn't making eye contact with Sara. "But I must admit, Jim's a very attractive man." She finally looked at Sara, who nodded urging Gwen to continue. "He reminds me of a perfectly cooked pancake, crunchy around the edges and soft in the middle."

"And covered in syrup?" Sara teased. "Sara!" Gwen said pretending to be shocked. Sara stood up, "Come on, I need to get you a set of keys." With that Gwen followed Sara out of the room.

Grissom and Brass were out on the patio having a beer in comfortable silence when Grissom couldn't stand not knowing any longer, "Jim, why were you in Gwen's room when I called?"

Brass slightly put off by Gil's tone said, "The kid fell asleep and I carried him up to their room."

"But you stayed; Sammy was in the tub when I called." Gil continued his interrogation.

"Gil, how long have you known me, suddenly you don't trust me with the virtue of your sister?"

"Have no fear big brother; your sister's virtue is quite intact." Gil stiffened when he heard Gwen and Sara step onto the patio. "Geez Gil, in less than 12 hours, I've met the brother I didn't know I had, his fiancé, best friend, surrogate family and miscellaneous working companions, did you really think I would try to seduce Jim after a day like that?" She took a sip of her beer then continued, "What would that leave me to do tomorrow?" Jim, Sara and Gwen chuckled at Gil's obvious discomfort, until he finally spoke.

"That's not what I meant…" Sara cut him off, "Gil Grissom that is exactly what you meant!!"

"Well, not exactly…but yeah I guess that's kind of what I meant."

"Gil," Brass started when Gwen interrupted him, "No Jim, let me. Look Gil, Jim and I have common ground, we're both from Jersey, and neither of us are kids anymore. We hit it off and that's it. Let us get to day two before you start to worry, ok?"

Gil sighed, "Ok, I'm sorry."

Jim got up to leave, "What'd you think Gil that we'd have a fling and keep it a secret?" Gil and Sara both turn to look at him, "What kind of people would do that?" As he crossed the patio to leave, Gwen said, "I'll walk you out."

"Thanks, I'll see you kids tomorrow." Gil and Sara knew they had met their match in those two, "We're going to have our hands full with them." Sara said as she got up to go inside.

Gil rose to go in the house, over the patio wall he saw Jim kiss Gwen goodnight.

"Hey, are you coming to bed?" Sara called from inside the house.

As the mischievous smile crossed his face Gil said, "Yeah, I'm coming."

The next evening Sara, Grissom, Gwen and Sammy were off to the Mirage for a 'family' dinner. Gil gave his keys to the valet and joined the ladies and Sammy at the curb. Just as they turned to head inside they heard a voice call out, "Hey Grissom's!" They turned to see Brass jogging to catch up. Sara said, "Wow, Brass, nice suit! And I'm technically not a Grissom, yet."

"Yeah, I clean up good. What brings you all to the Mirage?" He asked as he walked along with the group.

"We're having a family dinner." Gwen said. "What are you doing here?" Brass responded, "Every once in a while I drag out this suit and come eat a steak." "Join us then!" Sara said with almost too much enthusiasm. "Well, you don't have to ask me twice, but are you sure you can watch me eat a steak, kiddo?" Sara smirked, "Brass, I think I can manage for the sake of the company."

They approached the host and Gil announced their presence, "Reservation for Grissom." She responded in kind, "Here we are, Grissom party of six. Follow me please. Will you need a booster chair?" The hostess directed to Brass. "Well, not for me, but the little guy here would like one, thanks." With that they took their seats and Brass helped Sammy get into the booster chair.

"Party of six Gil?" Gwen whispered so only Gil could hear. "What?" Gil asked sheepishly. "Nothing, but until three minutes ago we were only a party of five." Gwen looked at her menu, smiling at the thought that not only did Gil invite Jim to dinner without telling her, but more importantly, Jim came.

"Jim, you really didn't have to pay for dinner." Gil said for a third time as they waited for his car. "Hey Gil, I don't go out to dinner with two beautiful women everyday, let me have this moment." Gwen and Sara both rolled their eyes and Jim's comment.

When Gil's car arrived Sara made a suggestion, "Brass, why don't you show Gwen some of what Vegas has to offer." "Sara, it's getting a late, I need to get Sammy to bed if he's ever going to get back on schedule." "We can put Sammy to bed. We can put Sammy to bed can't we Gil?" Sara elbowed Gil in the ribs. "Sure we can, can't we little man?" Gil took this opportunity to hoist Sammy. "Unca Pa go bed!" Sammy said with authority.

"Well, if you're sure you don't mind Jim, I'd like to see a bit a Vegas after dark." "Hey how can I refuse?" With that decided Gwen gave Sammy a little kiss, told him to behave for 'Unca Pa and Aunt Sara' and she and Jim headed off to his car.

"That went far better than you planned, didn't it?" Sara asked Gil as he snapped Sammy into his car seat. "I decline comment Ms. Sidle on the grounds it could incriminate me."


	4. Chapter 4

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proof reader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor, as well as a writer, but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen.

**Family, Like it or Not**

It's been nearly a year since Gwen and Sammy were readily accepted into the family at the lab. They went back to New Jersey for a few months just after their first visit to Vegas to pack up their belongings and make arrangements to relocate to Las Vegas permanently. There is nothing keeping Gwen in New Jersey and a good life in Vegas seems quite possible. Sammy is very fond of his Uncle Pa and Aunt Sara. They are making the final preparations for their wedding, while Gwen and Sammy are preparing to move out.

"Sara!!" Gil called from their bedroom in what could only be described as a panic.

"What is it?" Sara asked rushing into the room.

"I can't find my tux. I know I put it here after I picked it up from the dry cleaners."

"Actually Gil, you put it in the guest room closet. I moved it to the big closet in the hall when Gwen and Sammy moved in."

Gwen entered carrying Gil's tux, "I have a feeling someone in here is looking for this."

"Thanks Gwen, I think your brother is more nervous than he'd like to admit." Sara took the tuxedo from Gwen and hung it in the closet.

"I'm not nervous. I'm overly excited, and it's drastically limiting my ability to control…ok I'm nervous." Gil finally admitted as he plopped onto the bed.

"I'm glad you confessed, Brother. I couldn't see where you were going with that explanation." Gwen made her retreat.

"Gil, why are you so nervous? You know this is more a party for everyone to help us celebrate than a big formal wedding."

Sighing Gil responded, "I know Sara, but I still want everything to be perfect for you, for us." Sara sat beside him.

"Are we getting married?"

"Yes."

"Will all our friends and family be there with us?"

"Yes."

"Will we be going to Hawaii for a month on our honeymoon?"

"Yes."

Sara replied, "Then I have to say, Gil, to me that sounds perfect."

There was no time for Gil to respond before Sammy came running in and jumped on them both. "Look at me Uncle Pa!" he yelled. His language skills were improving everyday.

"Well, look at you in your little tux," Gil said as he stood the boy up.

"Sorry guys, he just couldn't wait to show you how handsome he looks," Gwen said entering shortly after Sammy.

"Wow, Sammy, you are one good looking little man. I hope your Uncle Pa looks as handsome in his tux as you do."

"Aunt Sara, I'm really handsome?" Sammy asked with the same tilt of his head that Gil had.

"Very handsome."

"Alright!" Sammy yelled as he left the room almost leaping out the doorway.

"Well, I'd better get him out of that thing, or he'll have it covered in everything from jelly to toothpaste. But I wanted you to see him in it before we left."

"Gwen, you don't have to move. You and Sammy are welcome to stay with us," Gil said as he stood and crossed to his sister.

"That's not what I meant. We're having lunch with Jim, but we've been all through this. You and Sara are getting married; you'll need your privacy. Besides, it's high time I got Sammy into his own home and his own room. I need my privacy, too. But thank you both, for everything."

"Still," Sara said joining them as they headed out of the bedroom, "you don't have to move out before the wedding. You'll have the whole month while we're away, so you can take your time. Plus, we'll need you to take care of Bruno."

"Thanks, I may just do that. Everything is just so white in that house. I will definitely need to paint. I want to really clean, and I'm thinking about new carpets. As for Bruno, I don't think Sammy could go a whole day without seeing him anyway."

"Well, there you go. Just stay here until you've got it the way you want it, and then you can move away."

"Gilbert Xavier Grissom!" Gwen said indignantly. "I'm hardly moving away! We're moving to a townhouse three doors down! You can practically hold a conversation from our backyards!"

"OK, you're right. It's just that I've gotten used to you and Sammy being around. You're family and I have lots of lost time to make up for."

"Gil's right Gwen. We love having you and Sammy, just promise we'll still see a lot of you."

"I promise. Now, if I don't get that kid out of that tux,…"

"Go, go, we can't give Gil anything else to be nervous…excited about."

* * *

The wedding was a small but beautiful affair. Gwen was Sara's maid of honor, which at Gwen's age, made her laugh whenever it was said. Jim would have taken his place as best man, but Sara wanted him to give her away. So Gil asked Doc Robbins to serve in his place. Sammy was a very handsome ring bearer, and he carried a pillow with the real rings tied onto it. The remainder of the 'lab family' served as honored guests. Warrick came with Catherine and Lindsey. Nick brought Mandy as his date, Doc Robbins' wife came with him, and Greg asked Judy, the lab receptionist, to accompany him. After the service, they went to a restaurant where Gil had reserved a small dining room for their party. They had music pumped in so they could take advantage of the small dance floor in the room. The guests of honor had finally arrived, and Doc Robbins made the announcement as they entered.

"Honored guests, please raise your glasses and welcome for the first time, Mr. and Mrs.…uh…Dr. and Mrs.…uh…oh hell, Gil and Sara Grissom. They all laughed and clapped for the newlyweds and sipped champagne. Dinner was full of stories about the couple both before and after Gil got his head out of the microscope.

When it was time for the cake, Catherine couldn't wait for someone to get cake smashed in their face. "OK guys," she whispered to Warrick and Nick, "50 bucks says Sara gets Gil with the cake."

"I'll take that bet," Warrick responded to her offer. "I don't think Sara stands a chance. Gris will get her first."

"I think you're both wrong," Nick chimed in. "I think they'll feed it to each other all cute and sappy. I'm in."

Gwen and Brass took positions next to Sara and Grissom, respectively, for the cutting of the cake. Mostly, because they both knew about Catherine's desire and wanted to be close enough to judge the winner. The group watched as Gris and Sara, each with cake in hand, moved closer to each other, paused, and then…smash!! They turned and got Gwen and Brass with the cake!!

"OK, I didn't see that coming," Catherine confessed to Nick and Warrick.

"I did! You owe me 50 bucks, Greg," Lindsey said with a sly grin.

"OK, Linds, you got me fair and square." Greg said as he handed Lindsey a 50 dollar bill.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Warrick asked Lindsey as she put her ill gotten gains in her purse.

"I asked Uncle Gil and Aunt Sara what they thought they were going to do with the cake, and they said they would tell me if I kept it a secret."

"Hey," Greg complained, "so not fair and square."

"You brought up the idea of a bet, Greg. I just told you what they were going to do with the cake."

Nicky smiled slyly and said, "Like mother like daughter."

Everyone had a good laugh as Gwen and Brass tried to get the cake off their faces.

"Come here, Honey," Brass said as he reached a hand out to Gwen. The two had been seeing each other pretty much since Gwen walked into the lab that first day. "Let me help you with that," he said as he kissed the cake off her lips. They joined in the laughter of their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor, as well as a writer, but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen.

**Family, Like it or Not**

"Sara, would you please hurry? If we don't get out of here soon, we're going to miss our flight!"

"Gil, I said I would be out in a minute, and the more you yell the longer it will take."

"Ok, just hurry please."

"Ok," Sara said as she exited the bathroom. "I just wanted to make sure I had everything cleared out for Gwen."

"Why do you have to clear out for Gwen?"

"I told her she could use our room while we're gone. No sense in her sharing a bed with a toddler with an empty bed in here. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, let's just go." With that, Gil grabbed the last of the bags and he and Sara left for what would be a great honeymoon in Hawaii.

* * *

"Well, I guess the happy couple is on their way," Gwen said as she opened the door to Grissom and Sara's townhouse. "They had their bags in the hall here this morning."

"I don't expect they wanted to hang around waiting for us!" Jim responded as he carried a sleeping Sammy in his arms.

Gwen made quick work of getting Sammy out of his rented tux and into his dragonfly pajamas, a gift from Uncle 'Pa'. "Night Sammy," she whispered as she kissed her sleeping son and joined Jim in the living room.

"That went better than it could have."

"What? I think Sammy goes to bed pretty well for you."

"He does, but when he's been asleep and I have to change his clothes and make him go to the bathroom, sometimes he gets a second wind. That could've been a problem."

"I see your point. I would have a difficult time if Sammy were up."

"Difficult time with what Captain?" Gwen said at a near whisper with a sly smile.

"Difficult time with this." Jim leaned in to meet Gwen's lips with his own. It wasn't their first kiss, by any means, but it was equally as sweet and far more urgent. This wouldn't be their first time together; after all they'd been seeing each other almost everyday for nearly a year. With Jim's schedule it was mostly breakfasts. But, when he'd have a night off, they could do dinner and a movie, see a show, sometimes less, sometimes more, sometimes much, much more. So, this wouldn't be their first time together. No. But, it would be the first time they'd wake up together.

* * *

"Jim, what the hell is that on your neck?" Catherine asked in a less than discreet voice.

"Whoa! What's Brass got on his neck?" Greg said practically running into the break room.

"Paint kids, just paint."

"Really Brass, I don't think it's your color." Greg said as he quickly escaped back to the layout room.

"Paint? Jim, what are you painting such a feminine shade of pale yellow?"

"Geez Cath, now I know what Gil means about you being nosy. I spent the weekend helping Gwen paint a few rooms in her new house."

"Really, Jim? Which room is yellow? The bedroom?"

"Actually Catherine, Gwen chose this color for the kitchen. So get your mind out of the bedroom."

"Ok Jim, take a joke would you?" With that Catherine left Brass alone in the break room.

Jim turned on the TV and sipped his coffee. "The bedroom is green and matches the sheets," he said with a smile to an empty room.

* * *

"Gwen are you here?" Sara called as she entered the townhouse with Grissom right on her heels.

"Surprise!!" The group called as Gris stepped into the foyer to stand next to Sara.

"Well, this is quite a welcome home," Gris said as Bruno finally broke free from Warrick's grasp and flung himself at the couple.

"I know you guys don't want any big welcome home party, so we'll just say welcome back and get out," Gwen said as she kissed her brother on the cheek and gave Sara a quick hug.

"We appreciate that Gwen. Hi everyone! How are you all?" Gris said as he crossed over to the group of his friends.

"By that he means how is the lab?" Catherine said as everyone laughed.

After all the hugging and hand shaking was finished, only Gwen, Brass and Sammy remained. "Sammy and I only stayed here a few days, so we took Bruno to our place. I've stocked the fridge and the cabinets, fed, watered and walked Bruno, put clean sheets on your bed, and put your mail in the basket on the counter. Provided you leave your phones turned off, you should have at least a few days of peace and quiet before you head back to work."

"Thanks Gwen, you've really made coming home a lot easier."

"Sara, you and Gil are family. There's nothing I won't do for you. Like getting out of here and leaving you alone. Call me if you need anything. I'm just a few doors down. I left my new info with your mail. Come on, guys. Let's go." Gwen turned to gather Sammy who was talking to Bruno, and they crossed to Jim who was saying his last goodbye. Then the threesome left.

"Well, she's a keeper, huh?" Sara said as she entered the kitchen to check things out.

"Yeah, I'm really glad she decided to look for me. It's nice having a sister."

"What about Catherine?" Sara said as she opened another cabinet. "Hey, Gwen got my S'mores Poptarts!"

"Yeah, well, Cath has always been a great friend and confidant, but it's not the same. Did she get my Strawberry Frosted?"

"Here you go!" Sara said tossing Gil a package of Strawberry Frosted Poptarts. "I'll be right back." Sara left toward the bedroom with a few of the bags as Gil loaded his poptarts into the toaster.

"Do you want something to drink?" Gil called down the hall.

"Just a bottle of water for me thanks." Gil pulled two bottles of water from the fridge, popped them open, and started to sift through the mail.

"No you don't Gil Grissom, no mail, no work, not today."

"I was just waiting for you," with that the poptarts popped up from the toaster, "and the poptarts," he added. "Can you put those on a plate while I take care of a little business?" At her nod of agreement, Gil took his own little walk down the hall.

He entered the master bath, and as he bent to lift the seat, he noticed something in the trash. He bent down for closer inspection, and he saw…"Sara!"

* * *

"Well, that went well," Jim said as he opened his second beer. "Don't you think so?" Jim waited for a response but received none. "Why yes Jim, I think it went extremely well, thank you," he said to himself.

"What? I'm sorry, what?" Gwen came out of her daydream as she returned from reading to Sammy and putting him down for his nap.

Jim went to the fridge to get her a bottle of water, "I said I think that went well." He gave her the water as he joined her on the couch.

"Why yes Jim, I think it went extremely well, thank you." Gwen responded with a smile and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Where were you just now?"

"Jim, are you worried about me?"

"Well, it's kind of my job now, don't you think?"

"I guess. Don't get me wrong. It's nice to know someone worries about me. But I'm fine, really. I was just thinking I need to find a pre-school for Sammy if I'm going to go back to work."

"I thought you decided you weren't going to go back to work."

"Sammy should go to pre-school anyway. I loved teaching, especially, when I was prepping the kids for auditions and then directing the plays and musicals. It gave me great pride watching them flourish on stage. Almost as much as I loved being on stage."

"Well, why not skip the teaching part and just do the acting part?"

"Jim, I know you love me, but I'm not really 'type' anymore. Not many women of my 'stature' are seen on TV or on the stage. Besides, I've got the most important role a woman can have, Mommy." Jim leaned in and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor, as well as a writer, but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen.

**Family, Like It or Not**

"Sara!" Gil called again from the bathroom.

"Geez Gil, what's the matter?" Sara said as she joined him in the master bath.

"Weren't you going to tell me?" Gil said trying to decide if he was hurt or angry.

"Tell you what?" Sara asked, not sure if she was upset by Gil's tone.

"How long have you known, since before we left or did you just find out?" Gil's tone was a bit softer now. Sara realized he seemed hurt.

"Gil, we just got back. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I found the test in the trash. Is that what you were doing in here before we left for our honeymoon, or is it what you were doing in here a few minutes ago?"

"What test?" Sara said reaching into the trash to see what Gil was talking about.

"See! It's positive. Weren't you going to tell me you're pregnant?" Now his voice showed excitement more than hurt feelings or anger.

"Gil, honey, of course I was going to tell you. I found out in Hawaii just before we came home. It wasn't the fish that made me sick, it was the baby."

Gil cut her off before she could finish, "We're having a baby!" He picked her up and spun her around, "But why didn't you tell me right away?" He put her down.

"Well, to be honest, I was a little worried about how you'd react; after all, we just got married."

Again Gil interrupted her train of thought, "How could you be worried! I'm thrilled! Aren't you thrilled? Is that why you were worried?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"No Gil, I am thrilled too! How could I not be, it's our baby; a full fledged, living breathing piece of evidence of our lives together."

"But, if you knew, why did you take this test? Didn't the doctor in Hawaii run tests to confirm his theory?"

"Of course he did Gil, that's what I'm trying to tell you, I didn't take this test."

"Then whose…?" They look at each other in silent shock, and then both say, "Gwen!"

* * *

"Hello? Hey, Gil, what do you need? Yeah, he's here, ok…ok I'll be right down." Turning to Brass, Gwen stated, "Gil said Sara needs me for something, Sammy shouldn't wake up for a half hour or so. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, hurry back?"

"You know it." Gwen left the townhouse and walked the short distance to Gil and Sara's house. Gwen knocked on the door before entering. "Hey you guys," she called out.

"We're out here, Gwen!" She heard Sara's voice call from the back yard.

"Hey Sar, Gil said you needed me for something. You ok?"

"She's fine, Gwen. Why don't you sit down?"

"Well, Sammy could be up from his nap any minute."

"You said Jim was there."

"He is. Gil, what's going on? I feel like it's an intervention."

"No, nothing like that, we just wanted to ask you something," Sara said as Gil sat beside her on the patio swing.

"Ok," Gwen said with reservations, "shoot."

"Gil found this in the trash in our bathroom." Sara held up the positive pregnancy test stick.

"Oh my gosh! Sara are you pregnant?"

"Yes, we found out when I got sick in Hawaii." Sara figured the full truth could wait until a later time.

"If you've known since Hawaii, why did you take a test here?"

"This isn't my test." Gil just looked on as Sara continued with Gwen; he was the observer on this case he thought with a smile.

"I don't understand. I thought you said that Gil found that test in the trash in your bath…". Realizing what all this finally meant, Gwen sighed. "Oh shit."

"That's not exactly what I was hoping for, but it'll do." Sara said passing off the questioning to Gil.

"Gwen, we love you, we will be here for you as we know you will be here for us." Gil paused as he left Sara and crouched in front of his now sitting sister. Gwen saw his concern and tried to contain her amusement. "Have you told Jim?"

"Hell yes she told me!" Jim spoke from the doorway. He came to stand next to Gwen, kissed her lightly on the cheek and said, "Sammy woke up about ten minutes ago; and when he found out where you were, he wanted to come see Bruno. Ok if I stay for the inquisition?"

"Sure honey, it's your baby too. Well, except for Sara's baby, I'm guessing that one is Gil's."

"Hey, congratulations you two." Jim shook Gris's hand and went over to give Sara a kiss on the cheek before returning to sit beside Gwen.

"Look, this isn't exactly something we planned. To be perfectly honest, I was shocked when I got pregnant with Sammy, and that was three years ago."

"So what, you didn't use protection?" Gil said in a very parental voice.

"Excuse me _DAD,_ but why am I being made to feel like I'm a teenager who got herself knocked up? And before you say we should know better, let me tell you this big brother. I'm 42 years old, and Jim is older than you, sorry Honey; and not that it's any of your business, but yes we used protection. It didn't work. For some reason God saw fit to give us this baby, and we couldn't be happier. Satisfied?"

"Well, when you put it like that, you make me sound like Catherine." Gil put his hands up in surrender. "You're right and I'm sorry, we are both very happy for you. Aren't we Sara?"

"I was just trying to catch Gwen in a fib; I didn't know you were going to go all Big Brother. I am very excited for you both, really I am, and I'll have someone to share morning sickness with."

"Actually, Kiddo, Gwen hasn't had any morning sickness."

"And you would know this how, Brass?" Sara inquired.

"We decided Jim should move in when we found out about the baby.

"Does Sammy know?"

"Sammy lives there too Gil, and he's a sharp kid."

"Jim, that's not what I meant, and you know it."

Before either of them could answer Gil's inquiry, Sammy left Bruno in the corner of the yard and approached Jim. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"I told you he was a sharp kid," Brass directed to Gil. Then to Sammy he said, "Sure, Pal, what would you like for dinner?"

"Steak!" was Sammy's jubilant answer.

"I think steak would be a great idea. If its ok with Aunt Sara, we can grill out right here at Uncle Pa's. How does that sound?" The boy nodded enthusiastically, "Alright, you go ask Aunt Sara if it's ok."

"Aunt Sara, Daddy says, that's my daddy," Sammy pointed at Jim, and Sara nodded, "he says I have to ask, s'ok if we have steak?"

"Sammy, I think that's a great idea!" With that Sammy nodded at his 'daddy' and ran back to Bruno, presumably to tell him the great news about steak.

"We told Sammy about the baby a few days before Jim moved in. His first question was 'Can I call Jim Daddy?', I almost cried on the spot… hormones."

"Can I just ask one more question with out getting myself in trouble?" Jim and Gwen both nodded their agreement.

"Are you getting married?"

"We thought we should wait for you two to get back. The plans are all made, service at the Little White Chapel, followed by dinner in the same room where we had yours. Same group of people, one week from this Friday."

"Wait, who else knows?"

"No one else knows, Kiddo. How could we tell anyone before you two?"

"You think everyone will be able to get it together in a little over a week?" Gil asked.

"Gil, this is a smaller deal than when the two of you got married. No one needs to really dress up, except us. After all, I've never had a wedding, and I want the dress. I love Jim in a tux so that's non negotiable. Sara, you can wear whatever you'd like as Matron of Honor." With that 'title' Gwen and Sara shared a laugh. "Big brother, well, you'll need to be in a tux too, best man and all."

"If I'm the best man, who is going to walk you down the aisle?"

"That's my job, Uncle Pa. Daddy said it's most important, 'cept for the Minister." Sammy told his Uncle with a look of pride on his small face. "When we havin' steak?"

"Sorry Pal, Mommy and I got all caught up in talking about the wedding."

"Again?"

"Gil, how about we head to the store and get some steaks? Are you coming with Dad, Sammy?"

"No Daddy, I'm stayin' with Bruno."

Gil clapped Jim on the back as the men left to get the steaks for dinner. Sara pulled Sammy onto her lap and asked the boy, "Sammy how do you feel about Jim marrying your Mommy?"

"Well, he's not the daddy that made me, he's the daddy that picked me; and me and Mommy love him and he loves us, so I think it's good. Plus," he wagged his finger at Sara to bring her closer as he whispered, "they're gonna have a baby. They should be married for that." With that finished he jumped off Sara's lap and went back to Bruno.


	7. Chapter 7

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor, as well as a writer, but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen.

**Family, Like It or Not**

Chapter 7

This time it was Jim Brass who was pacing in his tuxedo shirt, socks, and boxers, waiting for his tuxedo pants. "Honey, did you fix it yet?"

"Almost Jim, just start tying your tie and I'll have them finished in a minute." Gwen was not yet in her dress. She was waiting until Jim left for Gil and Sara's. She was busy sewing the button back on Jim's tux pants. Something the dry cleaners forgot to do. "Sammy, why don't you go and see if you can help Daddy stay calm?"

"'K Mommy." He left his mother in her fluffy robe sewing.

"Daddy," Sammy said as he entered his parent's room. "Mommy says I'm 'pose to keep ya calm."

"Good luck, Pal." Jim said to Sammy's reflection in the mirror as he tried to tie his tie. "Daddy's pretty nervous."

"Why Daddy? It's jus' a wedding like when Uncle Pa and Aunt Sara got married."

"Well, Pal, that was a little different. See, I didn't have to say anything. I have to talk and answer questions this time." That satisfied Sammy, and he remained silent watching Jim attempt to tie his bow tie.

"Here Jim, all finished." Gwen said as she brought Jim his pants.

"Thanks, Honey, can you help?" Jim said as he held out his still untied bow tie.

"Put your pants on, and then I'll tie your tie." Jim did as he was told.

As Gwen started tying his tie, they heard a knock at the front door.

Sara called out, "Jim why in the hell aren't you at my house yet? I need to get this woman dressed!" Sara finished just as she stepped into the bedroom.

"We had a little problem with Jim's pants," Gwen answered.

Sara said, "I don't think I want to know"

"Daddy popped a button!"

"Hey, Pal, the dry cleaners forgot to tighten that button. Your daddy hasn't gained a pound in ten years," Brass added.

"Ok, all done. Put your jacket on and head to Gil's," Gwen said as she checked Sammy's tux and kissed his head. "Go with Daddy to Uncle Pa's, and be good."

"Ok, Mommy, I will."

"Ok, I guess I'm ready. I'll see you at the chapel. Right?" Jim asked as he kissed her lightly.

"Yes, Jim, I'll be the one in white. Well, off-white," Gwen said with a grin.

As Jim stepped just outside of their bedroom, he paused and turned. "Hey," getting Gwen's attention he continued, "I love you."

"I love you, too." With that he took Sammy's hand, and they left.

* * *

The car arrived at the Little White Chapel with time to spare. Sara and Gwen got out and entered the chapel where they were met by Gil and Sammy. The guests were there and seated so it was just about time to start.

"How is Jim holding up? He seemed pretty nervous back at the house," Sara whispered quietly to Gil while Gwen rechecked Sammy's tuxedo.

"He's fine; I've never seen him so happy. I think he was afraid Gwen would change her mind."

"Not likely. Gwen's practically bursting at the seams to marry Jim. Did he ever hear back from Ellie?"

"No. It's probably better that way. Jim's starting a new life. He's got a second chance. Maybe he'll finally be able to put the guilt behind him. Well, I'd better take my place. You're beautiful, by the way, Mrs. Grissom."

"Thank you, Dr. Grissom. You're not too bad yourself. Now go!"

Gil joined Jim at the front of the church. Sara, Gwen and Sammy took their places in the back. As the music began, Sara started down the aisle. When she reached the front, she took her place to the left. The bridal march started, and everyone stood as Sammy escorted his mother down the aisle. When they reached the front Gwen bent down so Sammy could kiss her. Then Sammy 'gave Gwen's hand' to Jim and took his place next to Gil.

The minister began. "Friends, we have gathered here today to witness the joy and happiness as Jim and Gwen combine their lives in marriage. They have come here together to share with you their love for one another. Gwen."

"I, Gwendolyn Elizabeth Grissom, take you James Michael Brass to be my husband. I promise to love you and cherish you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, keeping myself only unto you, all the rest of my life." Gwen's eyes never left Jim's.

"Jim."

Releasing a breath Jim started, "I, James Michael Brass, take you Gwendolyn Elizabeth Grissom to be my wife. I promise to love you and cherish you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, keeping myself only unto you, all the rest of my life." A quirky smile spread across Gwen's face, and it was greeted with a matching smile from Jim.

The minister added, "I understand that for the exchanging of the rings Gwen and Jim have written their own vows." Gil handed the rings to the minister.

Catherine leaned toward Warrick and whispered, "This should be good."

"Just wait and see. You may be surprised."

"Twenty says Jim stutters," Nicky whispered to Greg.

"You're on."

Warrick whispered to Catherine, "100 bucks says Jim makes you cry."

"Add that loser cooks the winner dinner, and you've got a bet."

"Deal."

Gwen started as the minister handed her Jim's ring. "Jim," she slid the ring on his finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of our unending love. Let it remind you to call if you'll be late, that I have not become the ball and chain, and that although you have a Reuben at home I understand you will still admire art. Let it also remind you that I will always be there for you, to be Mrs. Captain Brass, to sew on your buttons, tie up your tie, rub away the stiffness in your shoulders, and help you to forget the things you see everyday. I am yours, you are mine, and we are one. I love you."

"Gwen," he slipped the ring on her finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of our unending love. Let it remind you that I will probably forget to call when I'll be late, that you are what keeps me going, not what holds me back, and that you are the only art I'll ever need. Let it also remind you that I will always be there for you, to be just plain Jim, to grill your steaks, to teach our son to pee standing up, to rub your aching back, and to let you in to help me forget what I see everyday. I am yours, you are mine and we are one. I love you."

"Wow," was all Catherine could say through her tears.

"See Cath, I told you. You owe me dinner, and 100 bucks."

"Now with the exchanging of vows and the giving of rings you have declared your love for each other. By the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of Clark County and the great State of Nevada, I pronounce you man and wife. What here has been joined together let no one separate. You may kiss your bride." Jim kissed Gwen, Sammy hugged his parents, and the gathered family and friends broke into applause.

"Can we eat now, Daddy?"


	8. Chapter 8

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor, as well as a writer, but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen.

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 8**

It was a hell of a party! The night was winding down; and, much to his delight, the restaurant manager was graciously waiting to lock up. Everything was wonderful: the dinner, the dancing, and the conversation. When it came time to cut the cake, everyone waited to see what would happen. This time, there was no betting. Everyone looked to Lindsey to inquire about what the plan was this go round. Lindsey just shrugged her shoulders to indicate even she was clueless. Gwen and Jim cut the cake together with Sara and Gil by their sides. Jim stepped slowly closer to Gwen; she, in turn, leaned in closer to her husband, and then it happened. They gently fed each other a bite of cake and exchanged a quick kiss.

"AAAAWWWWW" was all you could hear from the gathering. As the congratulations and goodbyes died down and the last of the cake was passed out, Gil, with a sleeping Sammy on his shoulder, whispered to Sara it was time to take their leave.

"Are you two sure about keeping Sammy? We can take him with us."

"Gwen, it's your honeymoon. Sammy will be fine with us. It's only a week."

"I know, bu...,"

Sara cut her off, "Gwen, think of it as doing us a favor. It'll give us a little practice."

"Ok, I'm convinced. But, you have our numbers. Just call if you need anything."

"Honey, Sammy will be fine. He's going to spend a week with Bruno and Uncle Bugman; he'll never even miss us. Thanks for everything, you guys. Really."

Gil and Sara left with Sammy.

"Well Mrs. Brass, should we gather our spoils and head out?"

"Why yes, Captain my Captain, I believe we should." Taking Jim's offered arm, they grabbed the last of their gifts and left for their honeymoon.

* * *

"Uncle Pa!" Sammy hollered as he leaped onto his uncle who lay sleeping in bed. 

"OOFF" was all Gil could manage as the boy landed on his stomach.

"Uncle Pa, Aunt Sara says 'time to get up!'"

"Well, that's definitely one way to do it Sammy," Sara said from the doorway. "But I was thinking you'd just tell Uncle Pa to get up rather than pounce on him."

"Sorry, Uncle Pa, I didn't mean to hurt ya," Sammy said sadly as he climbed off Gil's stomach.

"Hey, Kiddo," Gil said grabbing Sammy and flipping him onto the bed for a tickle. "That's what I get for sleeping in. What do you have planned for me today?"

"Bug huntin'," Sammy said with a smile.

"Ok, Sammy, let Uncle Pa get ready. You still need to finish your cereal. After breakfast we'll take Bruno to the park for some good old fashioned bug hunting." Sammy trotted back to the kitchen to finish his cereal, and Sara took advantage of the moment of privacy with her husband.

She sat on the bed next to a still reclining Gil, "Frankly, I don't know how in the hell Gwen managed to get pregnant. We barely get a second alone; and, when Sammy's sleeping, I'm just waiting for him to wake up for the bathroom, or a toy, or a drink, or something."

"Sara, it's only been five days. You're not used to being on your own with a toddler. Has Sammy been waking up at night?"

"No, but it doesn't mean he won't."

"Sara, Bruno has barely left Sammy's side; he's even stopped sleeping with us to stay in with Sammy. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Gwen's had almost three years to get good at being Sammy's mom. Cut yourself a break."

"But what am I going to do when our baby comes?"

"Our baby will be a baby. Babies don't escape their beds at night and wander around. They don't come jumping into your bed when you're trying to…well…have alone time. There were many nights when we had Sammy so Gwen and Jim could go out. Maybe they didn't always 'go out'."

"I guess, but aren't you even a little worried about what kind of parent you'll be?"

"Well, sure I am." Gil took Sara in a warm embrace. "But, I'll have you to help me, and we'll have Gwen and Jim just a phone call away. We're both smart people Sara; I think we can handle a baby…" There was a loud bang, and Bruno started barking. "And, with practice, a toddler." Gil and Sara both left the bedroom to see what Sammy had gotten into.

* * *

"Honey, are you about ready to go?" Jim called into the bathroom. 

"Yeah, I was just saying goodbye."

With a chuckle Jim asked is wife, "Saying goodbye to what?"

"That Jacuzzi tub. I have very fond memories of that tub…or have you forgotten?"

Jim smiled and kissed Gwen again as he said, "Well, let's get out of here now or I won't be responsible for what happens."

"Ok," Gwen gave Jim a pat on the behind as she walked past him and out of the room. "It's your loss."

"Don't I know it," Jim whispered to himself as he followed Gwen.

* * *

By the time Gil had showered and dressed, it started to rain. Sammy was a little disappointed they wouldn't be going to the park for 'bug hunting'. But, even the short June cloud burst would drive the bugs undercover. Sara and Gil decided they would bug hunt in the house instead. Gil went to his study, and copied as many pictures of bugs as he could. He did his best to keep them large enough for Sammy to find. Then, Sammy cut them out with the help of Aunt Sara. Sammy and 'Uncle Pa' stayed in Gil's study while Sara, hid the 'bugs' all over the living room. "Ready!" Sara called out to the boys. 

"Bet I find the most!" Sammy said as he tore into the room.

"I bet I do," Gil said in return.

Sara told them, "I'll start lunch while you boys search for bugs." Sara's announcement went unanswered.

"Found a spider!" Sammy called to Gil, and he continued his search.

"I found a ladybug!" Gil called out to Sammy.

Sammy and Gil continued looking for all the bug cutouts. It took nearly half an hour, but they found them all. In all, there were 10 spiders, 15 butterflies, 20 ladybugs of different sizes, and 5 very large cockroaches. After lunch it was time for Sammy to take his nap.

"Bug huntin' makes ya tired, Uncle Pa," Sammy said sleepily as Gil tucked him into the guest room bed.

"I know, Kiddo. Me, too," Gil answered as he kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"You and Aunt Sara gonna nap?" Sammy asked practically asleep.

"You know, Kiddo. I think we just might," Gil said as he clicked on the monitor and closed the door.

Gil found Sara in their bedroom putting away the laundry. "Care for a nap, Mrs. Grissom?" He asked her with a twinkle in his eye and a quirked eyebrow.

"Do you think it's safe?" Sara asked.

"He's out like a light, and I've got the monitor just in case," Gil said as he led her to the bed.

"Well then, Dr. Grissom, I suppose a nap would do us both a world of good," Sara said as she met his lips with hers.

Gil hummed into the kiss as he laid Sara back against the pillows. He gazed into her eyes with a lingering beguilement and whispered, "I love you, Sara."

Sara was concerned by the look on his face. So after a few moments, she sat up slightly and asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Gil said quietly. "I just like looking at you."

"I like looking at you, too." Sara said.

"Sara?" Gil began.

"Yes," she responded.

A sleepy Gil spoke to Sara. "Could we really take a nap?" Gil confessed, "Sammy was right…bug huntin' makes ya tired."

"Come here," Sara said as he lay down next to her and pulled her back into his chest. They were both soon asleep.

* * *

"Knock, knock! We're back! Hey, anyone miss me?" Gwen called as she entered Gil and Sara's house. 

"Mommy!" Sammy yelled as he ran in from the backyard followed by Gil, Sara and Bruno. Stopping dead at his mother's feet, he asked, "Where's Daddy?"

"Well, I missed you too. Daddy just went to drop the bags at the house and turn on the air so it will be cool when we go home. He'll be here in a minute."

"Sooner than that, the air was on. Thanks, Gil," Jim said with a nod as Sammy jumped into his arms. "Hey, Pal, did you miss me?"

Sammy said, "Sure did! Let's eat!" The adults joined in a laugh.

"In a little while Pal, Mommy and Daddy want to visit for a minute with Uncle Pa and Aunt Sara. How about you go and say goodbye to Bruno."

"'K, Daddy." Sammy was off to join Bruno in the dog's favorite spot under the dining room table.

"Welcome home! So, now will you tell us where you went?" Sara could barely contain her curiosity as she gave Jim and Gwen each a hug. Gil sat in his favorite leather chair, and Sara sat on the arm of the chair next to him.

"Well, it was sort of a surprise to me too." Gwen took Jim's hand as they sat on the sofa opposite Gil's chair. "Jim told me we were going to stay at a cabin on Big Bear Lake for the week."

"So, how was it a surprise?"

"Well, when we drove up to the 'cabin' it was actually a log home on the lake. There it was…a beautiful three bedroom, two and a half bath log home on the lake; with a deck, a hot tub, a dock complete with a boat, and a big red ribbon on the door."

"Why the big red ribbon?" Sara asked seemingly confused.

"Care to explain that one Gil?" Jim asked.

"What? You knew where they were going?" Sara said as she smacked Gil on the arm.

"Yeah, I knew, but I was sworn to secrecy. As for the ribbon, I thought gifts were supposed to come wrapped."

"Yeah, ok, but a big red bow? Do you have any idea how hard it was to get in the house with that damn bow on the door?"

"Could someone please explain, as I seem to be the only one, other than Sammy, who has no idea what's going on?" Sara was practically shouting now.

"I know too, Aunt Sara," Sammy said barely looking up from Bruno

"What?"

"Mommy always wanted a cabin, so Daddy got her one." Sammy went back to his conversation with Bruno.

"Was I really…wait…did he say 'Daddy got her one?'" Sara asked. Gwen nodded in response. "Jim bought you a house?"

"Well, not exactly."

"How can you afford a lakefront cabin in Big Bear?" Sara blurted out before thinking. "Oh God, that is _so_ none of my business. I'm sorry, Jim."

"It's ok, Sara. I asked him the same thing." Gwen said.

"Sure, but technically speaking you have a right to ask. You're his wife." Sara countered.

"True."

"It isn't a big secret. It was a matter of fortunate timing," Jim started. "I've rented that house on the lake every summer weekend for over ten years. The owner moved to Montana or somewhere about six years ago. I kept the place up for him. Well, about three months ago, I got a call from his son saying he'd died; and, could I get the place ready to sell? I guess he heard the interest in my voice 'cause he asked me if I wanted to buy it. I told him I didn't think I could afford it. He said I'd been a good friend to his dad, and he didn't want the place. Then he asked me what I could afford. That was it. The place was mine. Well…ours."

"Wow. So why was Gil in on it and not me?" Sara said feigning hurt feelings.

"For starters, Kiddo," Brass said. "He wasn't. It just sort of dropped in my lap. But, with your wedding, the pregnancy, and our wedding, I just couldn't get down to Big Bear to look it over. I hadn't been there since just before Gwen and Sammy came back from Jersey."

Jim threw the explanation to Gil. "It was hard for Jim to get away. He filled me in and asked me if I could go down and make sure it was ok for the honeymoon. It was in really good shape. I did a little cleaning and stocked it with food and other necessities Jim and Gwen would need for the week."

Sara had to ask. "How did you know what they would or wouldn't need for the week?"

"Remember what we did the first week of our honeymoon?"

"Oh."

Sammy came over to stand between his parents. "Dinner now, Daddy?"

"Sure, Pal, what do you feel like eating?"

"Bs'ghetti!"

Jim chuckled. "Ok, Pal, Fellini's it is. You two want to come along?" Jim asked as Gwen helped Sammy gather his things.

"NO!" Gil and Sara said together, a little too loudly, causing Jim to stare.

"Sorry, Jim, no thank you. Sara and I need a little…alone time." Jim arched an eyebrow as Gwen took Sammy to the car shaking her head as she went.

"Hey, Buddy, that reminds me. Do you know a good contractor?" Jim asked Gil.

"Yeah, actually the guy next door, Steve Matteo. Does the cabin need work?"

"No. I want to put a Jacuzzi tub in the townhouse." With that, Jim turned and left Gil and Sara, with raised eyebrows, to have their alone time.


	9. Chapter 9

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 9**

It's been just under a month since Jim and Gwen's wedding and everything has finally gotten back to normal. Well, as normal as things can be with Sara and Gwen just finishing their first trimesters. Sara just started to show; and, Grissom made sure that when she went into the field she was paired with him, or Catherine and one of the guys. Gwen is kept busy with Sammy; and, when he was in pre-school, she worked with a local theatre group. Otherwise, the lab had gotten used to the little changes in all their lives. Well, almost.

"Sara!" Nick called as Sara passed the break room.

"Hey Nicky, what do you need?"

"Listen, we were all thinking of getting together and doing something this weekend, July 4th you know. Warrick said he'd rent out the clubhouse at his complex; it has a pool. You and Gris up for it?"

"Sorry Nicky, Gil and I are going out of town for the weekend."

"Cool, we could make a party of it."

"I don't think that'll work Nick, it's not a party kind of place. But we'll do something later in the summer! I gotta go. See ya tomorrow!" Sara left the break room and the lab.

"Yeah, see ya," Nick said as Warrick came in.

"Man, why the long face?" Warrick asked as he went to refill his coffee cup.

"I just checked with Sara about this weekend. She and Gris are going out of town to 'not a party kind of place'. What kind of place is not a party kind of place?"

"Dude, you know what? Brass just gave me the same story. Said he and the family were going out of town; and, when I suggested we make it a party, he said 'it's not a party kind of place.' What's all that about?"

"What's all what about?" Catherine couldn't help but ask as she entered the break room.

"Nicky and I were just trying to figure out where Gris and Sara…,"

Then Nicky cuts in, "and Brass and the family,"

Warrick continues, "are going this weekend."

"I thought we were all going to your place for a pool party at the clubhouse." Catherine said as she sat down across from the boys. "By the way, Lindsey is going to a friend's house."

"Well, it would seem that the Grissoms and the Brasses are going out of town."

"Who's going out of town?" Greg entered catching only the end of the conversation.

"The Grissoms and the Brasses." The three answered together.

"Well, why don't we just go where they're going and call it a party?" Greg asked as only Greg could.

"Well Greggo," Nick began, "we were told it's not a party kind of place."

"And besides," Warrick added, "we weren't invited."

"And that has stopped us when?"

"Greg's right. Insane, but right." Catherine said with that gleam in her eye.

"Why do I know that whatever she's planning is going to get all of us on decomps for the rest of the year?" Nick said nervously.

"Does that mean you're not interested Stokes?"

"Hell no, Cath, I'm in!"

* * *

"Knock, knock. Gris are you busy?"

"Hey Nicky, come on in. What can I do for you?"

"Sara told me you guys were going out of town this weekend, and I just wanted to know if you'd be here for shift Friday night."

"Yeah, we're leaving from here after shift. Why?"

"I figured since we were gonna miss y'all at Warrick's that we could do lunch here together. I'll bring my grill, and we can barbecue out back."

"Hey, that's a great idea Nicky. Everyone can bring their own meat or whatever. Let everybody know."

"Will do boss." Nicky left Gil's office and headed right to the layout room where Catherine, Greg and Warrick were waiting for him.

"Their leaving from here right after Friday's shift."

"Great job, Nicky. How did you get him to tell you?" Catherine had to know.

"I just asked him. I said that since they were gonna miss Warrick's party, I'd bring my grill to shift, and we could barbecue out back for lunch."

"Man sometimes you are brilliant," Warrick said and clapped Nick on the back.

"I'll go invite Brass to lunch!" Greg said as he headed to Brass's office for his 'mission'.

"We all have to bring our own meat," Nick called to Greg as he left.

* * *

"Hey, Brass, gotta second?" Greg asked from Brass's office door.

"Sure, Sanders, what do you need?"

"Just came to invite you to the lunch time barbecue during shift on Friday."

"Why a lunchtime barbecue?"

"Well, Gris and Sara are leaving right after shift for some weekend out of town, so we thought we'd celebrate with them early. You're bringing the family to Warrick's party right?"

"Nah, Gwen and I are taking Sammy somewhere special for the weekend. But I'll be at lunch on Friday."

"Geez, you two? When are you guys leaving?"

"Gwen and Sammy are picking me up here after shift."

"Well, you will all be missed, but have a great weekend. Oh, and you need to bring whatever you want to grill." Greg stands to leave.

"Yeah, Greg, you too, and thanks for the invite. I'll bring my steak for Friday." With that Greg left the office and headed directly back to the layout room, or mission control as he liked to call it.

"Ok, Brass is in for the barbecue. Gwen and Sammy are picking him up here after shift Friday."

"Well, boys, sounds to me like they're going to the same place. I say we pack for a weekend of fun and follow them. If they're driving, then it can't be _that_ far.

"Cath, don't you think it will be really obvious if we follow them? They're investigators. What if they pick us up tailing them?"

"Geez, Nicky, give me some credit. Warrick, doesn't Archie owe you a favor?"

"Yeah, so?"

Catherine just smiled that smile that tells everyone she's hatching a plan.

* * *

"Come on, Jimmy, please?" Gwen said in a pouty voice.

"No way."

"Sammy's sleeping, and the monitor is right here."

"Honey, I'm not getting naked in the hot tub. What if Gil and Sara came back early from sailing?"

"You're kidding me right? Did you see that big ass basket of food? They're going just far enough to be out of sight of the cabin, and they'll drop anchor. We'll be lucky if they're back before dark. Now, come on. You're burning nap time."

"Ok, Honey. But, only for you." Jim slipped out of his trunks and joined Gwen in the hot tub.

"Damn right only for me," Gwen finished just before Jim's lips met hers in a kiss.

"Oh, God, my eyes!" Greg yelled. He practically fell over Nick trying to retreat from the deck as Brass turned and Gwen cowered behind him.

"Whoa, man. Sorry Brass." Nicky put up his hands and averted his eyes.

"Sanders? Stokes? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd surprise you and the Grissoms. Where might they be?" Catherine asked as she and Warrick started up the deck, only to be stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

"Out on the lake," Brass said through clenched teeth. "Rick, hand me my trunks. Then, all of you go in that door and pick a sofa. If I even suspect that one of you is thinking of looking this way, they'll never find all the pieces." Warrick gave Brass his trunks, and the unwanted foursome followed his instructions to the letter.

* * *

"What do you think Brass and Gwen are up too?"

"Honey, that's something I'd rather not think about."

"I guess you're right, especially since its Sammy's nap time. Could be anything," Sara said teasingly.

"Sara, please, stop. Jim is my best friend and Gwen is my sister. There is little they could be doing that I'd want to imagine."

"Listen…isn't that the 'get the hell back here' bell Brass told us about?"

"Yeah, must be bad. He's going crazy with that thing."

"I thought he said it was to call us in for weather warnings and stuff, but there isn't a cloud in the sky."

"Well, whatever it is it must be serious. I'm turning us around. Hang on."

* * *

"Well, Jim, we're here. What's the emergency? Is Sammy Ok?" Gil just managed to finish his questions when he and Sara walked into the house and saw a very angry Jim in his swim trunks and T-shirt. Gwen was wrapped so tightly in her robe they thought she may faint.

"Sammy is fine, Gil; I can't say the same for your team," Brass said to Gil and Sara as he directed Gil's attention toward the long sofa in the family room. Greg, Catherine, Nicky, and Warrick sat silently staring at the floor.

"What the hell, guys?" Sara said before Gil had a chance to speak.

"It was Catherine's idea," Greg blurted out, regretting it almost instantly.

"What did…h- how did you know where we were?" Gil directed to Catherine.

Letting out a huge breath, Catherine began. "When you all said you would be going out of town for the weekend to 'not a party kind of place," She said using her fingers in mock quotations. "We got curious. When we found out you were leaving at the same time, we figured you were going someplace together. Lately, we've felt a little left out. So we _all_ decided it would be fun to find out where you were and surprise you."

"How did you find out? You couldn't have followed us; we'd been here a good two hours before you showed up," Brass said.

"No, we didn't." Warrick began to explain. "See, Archie owed me a favor, and…"

"Archie, too?" Sara blew out as she sat on the opposite sofa next to Gwen, who was starting to find this amusing.

"Yeah, well, he owed me a favor so we made him track the GPS in your phones." Warrick continued. "We gave you a coupla hours lead time. Then, we drove while Archie monitored you at the lab. We didn't expect to catch y'all. You know. Naked."

"You were naked?" Gil and Sara blurted out at Jim and Gwen respectively.

"We were in the hot tub," Gwen said almost laughing now.

"No, Honey, we were in _OUR _hot tub, on the deck of _OUR _house by the lake when a few uninvited guests thought they'd drop by."

"Jim." Gwen, now finding the humor in this, went to Jim and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "Are you mad at our friends for surprising us, or are you upset because of what it is you think they saw?"

"Dear God, Jim, what were you _doing_ in the hot tub?" Gil's voice breaking as he spoke.

"I was kissing my wife, Gil."

"But, they were both definitely naked." Greg felt compelled to say.

"Sanders, you will be on permanent decomp duty if you don't shut up now."

"Brass, you can't give me decomps." At that comment, Gil threw Greg an icy glare, "Shutting up," Greg added.

After a few minutes of glaring eyes versus apologizing eyes, Gwen decided to speak up. "Listen," she said as she stepped out from behind Jim. "We're sorry for leaving you all out of things lately; we'll try to do better with that. Cath, you can have Sammy's room; he can use his sleeping bag on the floor in with Jim and me. You guys can sleep in the loft. There are sleeping bags up there. You're welcome to them. There is a half bath up there, too, and a full bath at the end of the hall. There's also an outdoor shower to rinse off before coming in. You're welcome to anything in the kitchen except Jim's pudding; he's very finicky about that, and there's a spare fridge in the garage. Make yourselves at home, and if you can't find something, just ask." The foursome rose from the sofa and made their apologies. They said their thanks and were ready to get their things from the car when Brass cleared his throat.

"There are a few house rules I'd like to mention," Brass said with authority. "First, no one goes naked in the hot tub."

"You were naked in the hot tub," Gil felt safe saying.

"It's our hot tub. No one takes the boat out unless there is a knowledgeable sailor aboard. All other equipment is up for grabs in the shed down by the lake, but no one goes in the water alone. Finally, no one and I mean no one, ever uses my grill. Any questions?" When there were no questions, Brass finished with, "You may all now thank my lovely wife for keeping your butts out of jail for trespassing."

Just then Sammy approached rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Wow," seeing the gang in the living room, "When did they get here?"


	10. Chapter 10

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 10**

After getting everyone settled in, Gwen went in search of her husband who had strangely disappeared shortly after Sammy woke up. She found him reclining somberly on their bed.

"Jimmy?" She almost always called him that when they were alone. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. Where's Sammy?"

"Gil and Sara took him for a ride on the boat. Before you ask, yes he's wearing his lifejacket." She sat down next to him as she spoke. "I know this isn't the weekend you had in mind. But, these people are our friends. Hell, they're family, and we have been leaving them out lately."

"I know. But, with Sammy in here with us…" Jim just didn't know how to tastefully finish that sentence. "Never mind. Now, I feel like a pig."

"I don't think you're a pig for wanting to be alone with your wife of barely a month. I also know that with the baby coming, time alone will be more and more difficult. I'm guessing that not even Sara and Gil have realized that this weekend will be one month since we got married. After all, Sara and Gil were still in Hawaii for their one month anniversary."

"I just don't want to let any milestones pass without proper celebration."

I know, Jimmy, and it's very sweet. That's one of the things that makes you so attractive. You have a romantic streak that you only let out for me… It's very sexy." Gwen wiggled her eyebrows at him and smiled. Jim knew that smile. But, he was also painfully aware he had a house full of people just waiting to interrupt what that smile usually brings.

"We'd better go see what everyone is getting into."

"Everyone is fine." Gwen rose from the bed and locked their bedroom door. "If they need anything they can just wait," she said as she returned to her husband who would no longer have to wait.

* * *

While Nick and Catherine went inside to replenish their drinks, Warrick and Greg sat out on the deck and had a few beers.

"Man, did you guys see Gwen's…"

"Greg, don't even finish that thought, man. If Brass heard you talking about his lady like that, he'd kill you with his bare hands." Warrick warned him.

"And, none of us would stop him," Catherine finished as she came from the kitchen, out onto the deck, with a drink in her hand.

"I don't know what _YOU _two are thinking, but I was talking about cookies. Gwen made these humongous chocolate chip cookies; they're as big as a plate." Greg scolded as he held up his hands to demonstrate. "And they are good!"

"What's good?" Nick asked as he brought out three more beers.

"Gwen's cookies, according to our resident cookie expert here," Warrick said in explanation.

"You know, my momma makes the best chocolate chip cookies in Texas. She's won the blue ribbon at the state fair so many times they retired the event," Nick said as he gave Warrick and Greg another beer.

"Isn't your mom a public defender?" Cath asked with her eyebrow quirked.

"That doesn't mean she can't cook," Nick replied.

"My grams made some mean chocolate chip cookies when I was a kid. On Sunday kids from all over the neighborhood would come to my house 'cause they knew Grams always made cookies for after church."

"Well, these chocolate chip cookies are better than my Gramma Olaf's, and nobody made cookies like Gramma Olaf." They all looked to Catherine for _her_ cookie story.

"Be serious guys, you know how I grew up. My mom didn't do cookies, unless you're talking about the Albertson's variety. But, when Sam would come over, he used to bring great cookies, casino cookies. I don't know who made them or how, but they were some good cookies." Just then, Gwen and Brass made their entrance.

"Where have you guys been?" Greg asked to the shock of his companions. "We're half way to Margaritaville. I know. Decomp duty. Sorry. Brass, how are you not putting on weight with those cookies around all the time?"

"I limit myself to one."

"Yeah, one an hour," Gwen Said. "But, he's been getting a lot more exercise, lately."

"Too much information Gwen." Nicky said laughing.

Warrick said, "Yeah, that's not an image I want in my head, no offense."

"None taken, Rick." Then Brass asked, "So, what were you all talking about when we came out?"

"Gwen's…giant…cookies!" Greg said pausing between each word for effect. "I was telling these guys how absolutely fantastic they are. Then we all shared cookie stories."

"You guys never had one of Gwen's jumbo chocolate chip cookies?" Brass said to everyone but Greg. "Hang on, I'll be right back." Brass went into the house, retrieved some cookies and returned. "Who's first?"

"I've had my fill," Greg put up his hands in protest.

"Hook me up, Brass."

"Me, too."

"Just a little piece for me Jim; gotta watch the figure."

"Ok, a tiny piece for Cath, and an equal share for Rick, Nicky and me," Brass said as he cut the giant cookie with a pizza cutter and handed out the pieces.

"I don't get any?" Gwen asked Jim, indignantly.

"Would I forget you, Honey? I brought one just for you and junior here." He said lovingly rubbing her baby bulge.

"I always said Jim, you are one smart man." Catherine volunteered and took a bite of her piece of the cookie. "Wow, Gwen, this is fantastic!" Cath said through chews.

"Better than Grammas' cookies." Warrick mumbled his mouth still full of cookie.

"Stokes, what do you think?"

Always the gentleman, Nick didn't answer with his mouth full. "Brass, I'm a Texas momma's boy. Therefore, I withhold my comment so it won't get back to Momma," he said with a laugh. "Hey speaking of junior, have you guys thought about any names for Baby Brass?"

"We've started kicking some around, but nothing definite. We're going to find out the sex in about six weeks. We'll really start getting to it then." Gwen said as she sat down and started eating her cookie.

"Care to bounce some suggestions off us?" Greg said hoping to get his suggestion in the mix.

Catching Jim's wink as he stood behind them, Gwen responded, "Sure, any ideas or suggestions you guys have would be great. So far I really like using both last names if it's a boy."

"You mean like a hyphenated thing?" Nicky asked. "You'd still need a first name though."

"You misunderstood, Nicky, I was thinking of Grissom James Brass."

"You're gonna name the kid after Grissom?" Warrick asked.

"Well, technically Rick," Gwen had picked up the nickname Brass gave Warrick very early in the relationship, "I was a Grissom, too." Then, quickly moving on, she said, "For a girl, I kind of like Brandy or Brittany maybe."

After a few moments of silence and obvious downcast eyes from the team Greg couldn't contain himself any longer. "Those sound like stripper names."

Everyone's jaw dropped except for Gwen who, with a weak 'excuse me', ran into the house in tears. Fake tears, but only Jim knew that.

"Nice Sanders, really bucking for those decomps aren't you?" Brass said before going after his wife. "Honey!"

"Greg, do you ever think before you let words just come out of your mouth?" Catherine asked. "I mean, what were you thinking telling a pregnant woman that her baby names sounded like stripper names?"

"I'm sorry Catherine. It just came out, but we were all thinking it. Come on, 'Brandy Brass?' Are you going to tell me you don't think that sounds like a stripper? Someone had to tell her for the sake of the kid," Greg explained.

"Well yes, to be honest, it does sound like a stripper. Still, Greg, there had to be a better way to put it."

"Yeah, man, what you did was cold. You're gonna have to apologize or you better put a lemon tree on your patio, 'cause you're gonna need a lot of lemons for all those decomps."

"War's right Greg. You better apologize, man. Make sure when we have the same conversation later with Gris and Sara, you just smile and nod."

* * *

"Uncle Pa, can we go back now?"

"Sure Kiddo, what's the matter? You getting tired?"

"No, I'm getting hungry." Gil and Sara share a glance. They love Sammy; but, that kid sure can eat.

"Ok Sammy, let's sit over here and strap in so Uncle Pa can bring us about."

"Bring us about what?"

"Bring us about means to turn us around."

"Oh."

* * *

"Hey guys, where are Brass and Gwen?" Gil said as he came up the steps with Sammy, Sara and Bruno close behind.

"Hey Gris, I didn't know you guys had Bruno here! How come we didn't see him before?" Greg asked hoping to change the subject.

Gil answered, "I had him tied up just off the water so he could keep cool. He's a little over excited from the trip and the change in scenery. I didn't want him in the house until he settled down a little. So, where are Gwen and Brass?"

"Greg managed to put his foot in his mouth," Nicky answered. "He told Gwen the names they're considering for Baby Brass are less than choice."

"Don't sugar coat it, Nicky. Greg told Gwen that the baby girl names sounded like…" Catherine paused and glanced at Sammy, who had noticed a bug and was watching it closely.

Sara said, "Sammy, take a piece of cookie and go sit with Bruno please."

"Ok, Aunt Sara."

With Sammy at a safe distance Catherine continued, "…he said they sounded like stripper names."

"Greg!" Sara practically screamed.

"Greg do you…_want_ decomp duty? Wait…do Abigail and Kaitlyn sound like stripper names?"

"Gwen said Brandy and Brittany," Catherine corrected Gil.

"Yeah, and Grissom James if it's a boy." Nick volunteered.

After a short pause, Sara and Gil burst out into laughter. "You seriously thought that my sister and more over _Captain_ James Brass of the LVPD would name their baby Brandy, Brittany, or even Grissom for that matter?"

"We really do need to spend more time with you guys. You have all seriously lost touch it you fell for that load of crap." Sara said through her peals of laughter.

Upon hearing the laughter, Gwen and Jim knew it was safe to return to the group. "Guess we can come back out now! Sanders you should have seen the look on your face when Gwen took off out of here. Priceless."

"Yeah, well. Wait. How did you see my face? You left right after Gwen?"

"Security cameras," Jim said pointing to the barely visible camera above them. "I'm a cop. Remember, Greg?"

Sammy, realizing now that his parents had returned, left Bruno and joined the group. "Daddy, what's for dinner? I'm hungry."

"How 'bout we have Mommy's grilled pizza?"

"Great!"


	11. Chapter 11

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend. (P/M Thanks for the suggestions for this chapter.)

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 11**

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." This is not how Gil was used to waking up.

"Sara, honey, are you ok?" Sara was sitting on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands.

"No Gil, I'm not ok. Do you know what today is?"

"July 6th."

"Yes. But, what is the significance of today?" Well, they were officially celebrating Independence Day a few days late because of their schedules. Just as Gil opened his mouth to explain all the virtues of Independence Day, Sara continued. "I don't want to hear the historical reference of Independence Day. I mean the other significance."

Gil wracked his brain with 'events' he may have forgotten but came up empty. "Honey, you're going to have to tell me, I'm not running on full throttle yet." He was careful to blame his lack of memory on having just woken up.

"It's their anniversary, Gil. They didn't tell us and we didn't remember." Gil could hear the sadness and regret in her voice and a little hormones too. He was careful not to mention it, though.

"Whose anniversary, Sara?"

"Jim and Gwen's, our best friends."

"Honey, they've only been married what, a month? How can it be their anniversary?"

"Gil, sometimes you are such a guy. They've been married exactly a month; it's their one month anniversary."

"Oh." Gil didn't want to get into trouble, but he didn't recall doing anything for _their _one month anniversary.

"We were still in Hawaii for ours, remember?"

"Right." He didn't remember but knew better than to say so.

"It was different for us, Gil. We went to Hawaii for a month. Jim and Gwen came here. So for their anniversary, they came back here to the house on the lake."

"Sara, if they had wanted to be alone, they wouldn't have asked us to join them."

"I know Gil; but they asked _us, _not the whole team. And now they have a house full of people and their toddler sharing their bedroom."

"Well, what are we going to do about it then?"

"I don't know." Sara said sadly.

After a short pause for thought, Gil said, "I do. You see if you can get in the shower and leave the rest to me. Operation Anniversary is underway."

"What are you going to do?"

"For now just leave it to me, and I'll fill you in after you're showered and dressed."

"Are you sure you can handle this? Maybe I should stay here and help get things rolling."

"Nope, I've got an idea, and I'm going to run with it," Gil said.

Sara gathered her stuff and headed to the bathroom. _"Hopefully I can get in the bathroom and back to Gil to see what he has planned," she thought._

* * *

"Brass, where do you want me to set up the horse shoes?"

"There's a good sandy spot just before you get to the path up the hill. Do you see it Rick?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Daddy, Bruno and me are tired, can we take a nap now?" Jim checked his watch and realized it was passed Sammy's usual nap time.

"Hey, Pal, I'm sorry. Daddy lost track of time. Come on let's get you tucked in. Honey, I'm gonna take Sammy in for his nap."

"Ok, Jim. I've almost got the meat and the non-meat meat ready for the grill so don't be too long."

"I don't think that will be a problem. He's practically asleep on his feet." They exchanged a quick kiss, and Jim took Sammy to their room followed closely by Bruno.

"Boat's ready Gris, everything exactly the way you asked. Even the champagne is on ice!

"Warrick, Gwen can't have champagne, she's pregnant!"

"No worries Gris, Nicky got…" Warrick turned to Nick, "what'd you say it was called, Nicky?"

"Sparkling white grape juice. I got the biggest bottle they had. All the other stuff is already hidden in the shed," Nicky finished.

"You guys are the best! Has Greg gotten back from his mission yet?"

"I haven't seen him yet, Gris. He called twenty minutes ago and said it's all taken care of. I'm sure he'll be here any second," Nick said just as Greg pulled the Denali into the driveway. "See?"

"Gris, I took care of everything. They need to be out there by 6:00pm tonight, or they may miss it." Greg said as he jogged up to the man.

"Great job, Greg. You may just have gotten yourself off decomp duty," Gris said as he left to find Sara.

* * *

Sammy woke up from his nap at 4:00 pm. As usual, he was hungry which was perfect timing as Jim had just announced the burgers and steaks were ready! The extended family sat around two huge tables on the deck and took part in great food, great conversation, and great friends. It was about 5:45 pm when Gris stood and started tapping his beer glass with his knife.

"Listen up everyone!" Grissom wasn't an overly eloquent man, but he tried. "We are here at the home of our dear friends, Gwen and Jim Brass. Who, for the most part, didn't want us here. Well…_some_ of us." Gris took the opportunity to look at the four interlopers who hung their heads in mock embarrassment. "Today, as we celebrate the independence of this great country, our hosts celebrate, too. Though it was never mentioned, I would be greatly remiss if I were to let this occasion pass without some celebration. A toast, to Gwen and Jim as they celebrate the one month anniversary of their _loss_ of independence." When Grissom finished his toast, the gathered group laughed and congratulated the couple. Preparations had all been checked and double checked.

"Thanks guys, that was great," Gwen said as she started gathering up some of the plates.

"Oh no, Gwen. We've got the clean up covered. Grissom has more planned for you two." Catherine said as she took the plates from Gwen and headed into the house.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen said to Jim who was equally in the dark.

"Gil, what's this all about?" Brass asked his friend.

"Come on" was Gil's only response, and he and Sara led Gwen and Jim down to the dock. Everyone followed behind closely.

"Ok, you guys, what's going on?" Brass asked suspiciously.

"It was great of you to invite us here for this weekend. It was even better of you to invite the gate crashers to stay. However, all in all, it put a damper on what should be your time together. Sara and I will look after Sammy, and the two of you will head out on the boat."

"Gil, the boat isn't supplied for an overnight trip." Brass had to be practical about things. After all, Gwen is pregnant.

"Jim, I'd be surprised if that boat could hold another thing. We put up supplies earlier today while the two of you were getting ready for the picnic. Now, get aboard and head out to that spot you told me about and drop anchor."

"Why that spot?" Jim asked, again with suspicion.

"Why the rush? We can leave later," Gwen added.

"Nope, that's all part of the surprise. You've got to be there by 6 pm. Get going." Sara smiled as she gently pushed Jim and Gwen in the direction of the boat.

"Sammy, behave for Aunt Sara! We'll see you in the morning!" Gwen said as she blew Sammy a kiss.

"Ok, Mommy, have fun!" Sammy waved furiously as his parents boarded their boat.

"Thanks everyone! Behave in my house!" Jim called as he and Gwen pulled the boat away from the dock.

"They're something else, huh?"

"They're family Jimmy. Are we at the spot yet? Sara said we had to be there by 6 pm."

"Yeah, this is it. Can you help me with the anchor, Hon?"

"Ok. Do you hear something?" Gwen asked.

"It's probably the Community Orchestra; they play here every 4th of July weekend," Jim answered.

"What time is it?"

"5:58 pm. Well, whatever it is, it should be any minute." Jim said as he and Gwen sat on a padded storage bench on the deck of their boat to wait for the remainder of their surprise.

"Jimmy, look," Gwen pointed and together they looked up at the plane overhead. Behind it trailed a banner which read:

Happy Anniversary Brasses – Love, the Gang

"They really are something," Gwen said as her eyes began to tear up. "Dance with me, Jimmy."

"Out here?" Jim asked as he looked around.

"Sure, who's gonna see us?" Gwen answered.

As they danced on the deck of the boat, a flash in the sky got their attention. "Is that at the house?" Jim asked concerned.

"It came from that direction," Gwen said.

"Well, what the he'…" Jim's concern was cut short when the fireworks shot into the sky.

"Looks like the gang decided we needed some fireworks for our anniversary." Gwen said with that smile she gets.

"Come along, Mrs. Brass," Jim said from the steps that lead below deck as he reached back for Gwen.

"I'm coming, Captain," Gwen said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 12**

About six weeks after the weekend at the lake, everyone is back home and back at work. It's the weekend again, but this time instead of using the time to have fun. Jim and Gwen, at least, are trying to clear out their recently combined junk.

"Honey!" Jim called from the garage of their townhouse.

"What is it, Jim?" Gwen said as she leaned on the doorframe.

"Is this box one of yours?" Jim said lifting a box in Gwen's direction.

"I'm not sure. It's not my handwriting. But, it could be some of Dad's stuff." Gwen said as she joined him in the garage.

"Where's Sammy?" Jim asked.

"He went down to visit with Bruno. Yes, I called first. Both Sara and I watched as he walked there. He wanted to go on his own." Gwen said in answer to Jim's unasked questions. Then she sat down next to him to examine the contents of the box in question.

"Wow, look at this." Gwen handed Jim a tattered old scrapbook.

After thumbing through a few pages Jim asked, "Honey, have you ever seen this?"

"No, why?

"You'd better have a look then." Jim slid the book half onto her lap so they could look at it together.

Gwen looked at the pages before her in silence for a few moments, and then said, "I never knew he had these. It explains some things though." Still carefully paging through the book, Gwen began the tale. "He used to go to the library with me when I was a kid, 12 or 13 years old. I'd always find him in the reference section. I never knew what he was looking for. Sometimes it was newspapers sometimes microfiche. I just figured it was 'old, Dad' type stuff." Still turning pages, Gwen continued. "I was in my late twenties when he asked me to show him how to use the internet. I never thought much about it at the time. I just figured he was looking for some new gadget for his workshop."

"So, he did all this without ever telling you anything about it? Why?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. I guess he figured I was just a kid. Maybe he thought it wouldn't interest me. Maybe he thought I'd be mad." Gwen paused in her examination of the book to remember.

"Do you think your mom knew?"

"About this? I doubt it. If she did, she never mentioned it to me. I guess they must've thought I was too young."

"So," Jim hesitantly began. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, I suppose we both know the answer to that question." Gwen said and leaned into Jim.

* * *

"Sara!" Gil called from the kitchen.

"I can't hear you, Gil. We're playing with the dog." Sara called back as she and Sammy tried to retrieve the knotted sock from Bruno's mouth.

"I just wanted to let you both know that Jim and Gwen are coming down for dinner." Gil said as he joined them in the yard.

"When's dinner?" Sammy asked hopefully.

"Soon, Kiddo." Gil said with a light chuckle. "We need to wait for your mom and dad."

"'Ok, Uncle Gil." Sammy said as he started to go after Bruno again.

Taken aback at hearing his name, Gil called out to Sammy. "What happened to Uncle Pa?"

Sammy stopped and looked at Gil. "That's when I was a kid. I'm big now." Then, he took off again.

"Hey, Kiddo, come here!" Gil called to Sammy again. The boy stopped chasing Bruno and walked slowly over to Gil.

"'m I in trouble?" Sammy asked looking at his shoes.

"No, Kiddo, you're not in trouble. I just want to ask you something, ok?"

"Sure," Sammy said now eye to eye with Gil.

"I'd kinda like it if you kept calling me Uncle Pa." Gil said quietly to Sammy.

"But, I'm big now," Sammy said incredulously crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know, Kiddo. But, it's special, just between us. Like the way I call you Kiddo. It's special, right?"

"Yup. Nobody calls me Kiddo, 'cept you," Sammy said thoughtfully.

"Right. So, what do you think? Can I still be Uncle Pa?" Gil asked once more.

"Ok," Sammy once again tore after Bruno and the knotted sock.

"What?" Gil asked as he caught Sara grinning at him.

"That was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen," she answered as she kissed him on the cheek and sat down.

"Hey, anybody here?" Jim called as he and Gwen entered Gil and Sara's townhouse.

"Out here in the yard," Gil called back to them. "Hey," Gil said as they stepped out onto the patio. "You guys up for my special barbecued kabobs?"

"I'm in as long as there's meat," Jim said as he popped open the beer Gil handed him.

"You're silly, Daddy. 'Course there's meat." Sammy said. "Right?" He turned and asked Sara.

"'Course!" Sara smiled when she answered, and she received a smile from Sammy in return.

"I'll do lots of veggies, tofu chunks for Sara, and beef and chicken chunks for the rest of us. All doused liberally with my secret barbecue sauce." Gil said with a wink.

"Gil, is that secret ok for Sammy?" Gwen had to ask, because of the wink.

"Gwen, it's the same sauce I always barbecue with. Yes, it's perfectly safe for Sammy.

"Well, then Brother, fire up the grill!" Gwen said.

After dinner Sammy was playing with Bruno when he suddenly came to a halt. He dropped to his knees and was closely examining something on the ground. Fearing the worse, a dried up Bruno 'package', Gil jogged out to investigate. Within seconds Gil had dropped to his knees next to Sammy, and they were examining whatever it was together. Teacher and pupil were lost in whatever bug activity had gotten Sammy's attention away from Bruno.

"I'll be right back," Sara said as she rushed into the house and back out with her digital camera. "I have to get a few shots of this. It's priceless!" She giggled as she crossed quietly toward the two bugmen as not to disturb them. Well, bugman and bugboy.

Sara took a few photos, seemingly unnoticed by her subjects and returned to the waiting Jim and Gwen. "Let me see, let me see!" Gwen said a little too excited.

Sara scrolled through the shots of Gil and Sammy, and when she came to the final shot, Jim and Gwen shared a glance and a small smile quirked on Gwen's mouth. _"Like Father like son." Gwen thought._

* * *

A few days after Jim and Gwen found the scrapbook, Sara asked Gwen to bring Sammy over for lunch, since Gil and Jim had a lunch meeting with the Sheriff. "Sara, we're here. Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen," Sara called to her.

"So, what do you have planned for me today?" Gwen asked curiously about Sara's choice for lunch. She went into the kitchen and Sammy joined Bruno under the dining room table.

"Where's Sammy?" Sara asked. Seeing Gwen's look of response Sara said, "Never mind."

"He woke up a little early when Jim came in from work this morning. I'm guessing little Sammy will be sleeping on Bruno before we've even set the table," Gwen said with a light laugh.

"Gwen, there's a reason I've asked you to lunch today," Sara said suspiciously.

"Are you going to name the murderer?" Gwen asked with a chuckle.

"What?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Sorry, I forgot that you actually do that." In a mock detective voice Gwen repeated Sara's words. "Gwen, there's a reason I've asked you to lunch today."

"I see your point. But, there really is an important reason. Gil's birthday is next week."

"August 17th, I know. He had one last year too, right around the same time." Gwen said in mock seriousness.

"Are you going to listen to me or not?" Sara asked.

Gwen did a pretend zip of her lips and Sara continued. "Well, Gil's birthday is next week, and he'll be 52 years old. He didn't want anything big on his 50th because, well, because he's Gil. So, I thought that since things have settled down a little, it would be a good time to have a party. Just the lab folks, you know nothing big. Jim could handle the grill so the birthday boy doesn't have any excuse not to mingle. Everyone can bring their favorite picnic food or whatever for a cookout. We'll supply all the meat and tofu. Don't make that face. With Gil's sauce it tastes just like beef. We'll have soft drinks, and everyone can bring their own stronger beverage. Jim can collect keys on the way in. You and I can serve as designated drivers. It's perfect! Anyone who wants to stay over, can. Both our houses have guest rooms, and there's always the floor. Well, what do you think?"

What Gwen thought was that pregnancy had given Sara a new found chattiness. But, that was ok. Every woman handles pregnancy differently. Who knows how it was affecting her? Gwen decided she'd have to remember to ask Jim later.

"I think it's a great idea. But, can I ask you something?" Sara nodded.

Well, you said that Gil didn't want anything for his 50th because he's, well, Gil. Right?"

"Right. So?" Sara said only a little exasperated.

"Isn't he still Gil?"


	13. Chapter 13

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 13**

"Sara wants to what?" Jim asked Gwen with his eyebrows raised.

"Sara wants to throw Gil a surprise party for his birthday," Gwen answered solemnly.

"Does she know how much he'll hate that?" Jim had to ask.

"She's his wife, Jim. She's pregnant, and she wants to have a party for him," Gwen said simply.

"What can I do?" Jim offered.

"Sit back and enjoy Gil's discomfort," Gwen said with a smile.

"That's my girl," Jim said as he kissed her.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as Gil finally looked for Sara in the backyard. This stopped Gil dead in his tracks. Everyone took advantage of his stunned silence and started singing 'Happy Birthday'.

"Wow! I'm shocked. Thanks, everyone, really. Has anyone seen my wife?" Gil said still coming out of his daze.

"Over here, Honey!" Sara called to Gil from the grill where she stood with Jim and Gwen.

Gil excused himself from the group to join Sara at the grill. As he approached the threesome, Gil stopped in his tracks yet again. Jim was wearing a goofy chef's hat and an apron that said 'Captain Cook'. Under the name, there was the picture of a pirate grilling with his hooked hand. Gwen modeled one of those shirts with BABY and an arrow pointing to her tummy. Sara was in a pink, yes pink, maternity top that said 'Mommy to be'. Gil thought for a moment that he had crossed into the twilight zone. He snapped out of his gawking when Sara approached him with a T-shirt reading 'I'm the Birthday Boy'.

"Happy Birthday!" Sara practically sang out as she hugged him and told him to change into the shirt.

"Oh, Honey, really? Shouldn't I wait? I don't want it to get all messed up," Gil said softly so not to upset his hormonally overloaded wife.

"No, Gil, we're all wearing the special outfits that Sara got us for today," Gwen said with a smile. She and Jim decided that it would be worth the embarrassment to see Gil wearing the baby blue shirt Sara purchased for him.

"Even me, Uncle Pa!" Sammy said proudly as he showed off his T-shirt which said 'Big Brother'.

"Well, Kiddo, if you're wearing yours, then I should wear mine," Gil said resigned to wear the embarrassing shirt.

When Gil returned from changing into his 'special' shirt and khaki shorts, everyone else had changed out of their 'special' gear. Well, everyone except Sammy. Jim kept the apron on because Gwen actually liked it. Gil joined them again at the grill with a quirky sideway grin.

"So, I have been doubly set up. Was Sammy in on it too?" Gil asked now amused with the entire event.

"No. Sammy was acting alone. But, he's got fantastic timing," Gwen said proudly.

Proving his mother right Sammy sneaked up behind Gil and yelled, "Gotcha!"

With that, Gil grabbed Sammy and tickled him into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, Boss," Nick said as he and Warrick joined the group near the grill. "We have a pool going."

"That's a shock," Sara interrupted.

"Yeah. Anyway, we're all wondering what the special ingredient is in your special barbecue sauce."

"Sorry, Nick," Gil said as he released Sammy who joined Jim behind the grill. "Even Sara doesn't know the whole recipe for that sauce."

"Yet," Sara countered.

"We don't need the whole recipe, Gris, just what you consider the special ingredient," Warrick added.

"Well, if you don't need the entire recipe… what's the buy in?" Gil said to his men.

"Twenty bucks a guess. No more than two guesses a person," Catherine said as she and Lindsey joined the group followed closely by Greg.

"That's not even two hundred dollars! You want me to reveal the one ingredient in my sauce, known only to me for over 20 years for less than two hundred dollars? Sorry. Not worth it."

"I'll make my guess $100, if everyone else goes along," Jim said with confidence.

"Now we're talkin'" Gil said with added enthusiasm.

"What about you? You have to put up $100, too," Catherine said.

"Why? It's my recipe?" Gil questioned.

"Sure, but if you put up $100 and no one guesses what it is, you win the pot. Otherwise, we'd all just get our money back," Greg gave his $100 to Nick while he explained.

"Deal," Gil said fishing $100 out of his wallet.

"Me, too, sport," Sara said as she nudged Gil. He removed another $100 and gave them both to Nick.

"Ok, Jim, get out the wallet." Gwen instructed him and he handed it to her so he could focus on the still cooking meat. Gwen removed two $100 bills and handed them to Nick who had become the designated 'banker'.

When Catherine took two $100 bills from her purse and gave them to Nick he asked, "Why two, Cath?"

"Lindsey can guess. If she wins, it goes in the college fund," Cath said as Lindsey frowned at the information.

"Ok, War, you're all that's left," Nicky said and Warrick promptly handed him $100.

"Wha' 'bout me, Daddy?" Sammy asked as he had been listening and wanted to guess too.

"Sammy, it's a lot of money," Gwen tried to explain to him.

"Pleeeeeease?" Sammy begged to his father, the softer touch.

"Ok, Pal, if Mommy and I get to guess, you do too." He quickly gave Nick what seemed to be the cost of a very long shot at best. But, it made Sammy happy.

"Ok, Boss, that's everyone." Nick said counting the money to make sure.

"Here's what we do. Everyone gets to guess. I will reveal the winner, if there is a winner, at the end. Fair?" Gil asked.

"Should we write down who guesses what?" Catherine asked as she pulled a pen and pad from her purse.

"Good idea, Cath," Gil said taking the pen and paper.

"Who wants to guess first?" Nick asked the assembled group.

"I'll go," Greg volunteered. "I think it is lime juice."

"Next?" Gil asked as he wrote down Greg's guess.

"I think it's maraschino cherry juice," guessed Catherine.

Lindsey guessed, "Wasaba paste."

"Nah, y'all, it's cayenne pepper," said Warrick.

"Well, I think the secret is just a little buttermilk," Gwen guessed quite seriously.

Fairly certain of his guess, Jim said, "It's grenadine."

"Well, I know sauce. I think it's a shot of Texas Hot," Nicky said with certainty.

"Wow, those are all really good guesses," Sara said, but I really know Gil. "I think he uses double brewed Blue Hawaiian."

"It's the best!" Greg added.

"Ok. Is that everyone?" Gil asked as he checked his list. "No." Gil turned to Sammy and said, "Ok, Kiddo, it's your turn."

As the group exchanged glances, Sammy said, "It's ants."

"What?" Gwen asked him.

"Ants." The group stood silent. Glances were exchanged, murmurs were muttered and everyone waited.

"That's right, Kiddo! Not live ants of course. I order them roasted and pre-ground," Gil explained to the gaping onlookers.

"See. Toldja." With that Sammy took off to find Bruno.

"Gris, there aren't enough words to tell you how wrong that is," Warrick said shaking his head.

"Normally I'd be upset. But, I don't mind giving some back to the tiny little devils," Nick said as he walked over to get another beer.

"Gross, Uncle Gil," Lindsey spouted.

"Kuddo's, Gris. But, ewww." Greg threw out as he left to join Nick and Warrick.

"Gil, I will find a way to get back at you for this," Cath said with a laugh as she took a big sip from her drink.

"Gilbert Grissom, I asked you if that sauce was safe for Sammy. You said 'yes'. Are ants safe for Sammy?" Gwen questioned her brother.

"Perfectly, Gwen. I promise you." Gil answered.

Jim's only comment on the subject was "I don't think I'd make them a regular part of my diet. But, I like the sauce, so I don't care what's in it."

"Gil, do you really put ground ants in your sauce?" Sara asked.

"Yes, Honey. I'm sorry. Should I have told you that before? I checked. It's perfectly safe for the baby," Gil answered.

"How much ground ant?" She asked warily.

"One cup for a gallon of sauce," Gil answered fearing her reaction. "Is that ok?"

"Oh, sure. I just wanted to write it down," Sara said suddenly quite glib.

"Why?" Gil asked, as Gwen and Jim looked on almost knowing the answer.

"That was the last ingredient I needed to have the complete recipe," Sara said smugly.

"What?" Gil asked in shock.

"Good enough, Sara?" Nick asked as he and the rest of the team returned to their previous spots around the grill.

"Wait. What just happened?" Gil asked in confusion.

"Gris, you're lady decided today was the day to enact revenge upon you," Warrick started the story.

"Yep. Sara got us all in on the deal last week," Nick continued.

Catherine then added, "She came up with the idea of the party when she had a crazy hormone moment. Luckily Gwen and I talked her down to the reality of Gil Grissom."

"Then Jim and I thought we should use the embarrassment of the party to inflict a little more and get it out of the way all at once," Gwen said.

"Like ripping off a Band-Aid," Jim added.

"Actually, Jim and Gwen came up with the idea for funny shirts," Sara volunteered. "But, I decided what went on them."

"But, what about the pool for the 'special' ingredient?" Gil asked.

"Dude, that was all Sara," Nick accused. "She told us how you protected the recipe of that 'special' sauce of yours ages ago."

"Sara said she manages to get one ingredient out of you each time you whip up a new batch," Greg recalled.

"Think about it, Gil. How many times have you made that sauce? Each time you'd give me one more ingredient. But, you would never give me the 'special' ingredient. No matter what I tried. I thought this was a fair way to find out."

"But, Sara. How did you know that someone would guess the right thing?" Gil questioned.

"Well, I wasn't positive anyone would. But, as you may recall, the last time you made that sauce Sammy helped. I had a feeling you told him. But, I knew he wouldn't just tell me. I thought a pool would interest you for the right amount, so I set the price. Sammy would know it was ok to 'guess' so I gave Jim the $100 for Sammy," Sara said smugly.

"But, what if Sammy had forgotten? What if he wasn't interested in playing?" Gil asked.

"Well, if he had forgotten, which I greatly doubted, at least there was a chance that someone else would guess right. If no one did guess it, you'd win and we'd have some extra money for the nursery. If Sammy hadn't asked to play, Jim would've asked him to take a guess. Lastly, when have you ever known Sammy not to be interested in a game?" Sara explained.

With the cat out of the bag, Jim announced, "Meats done! Who wants ant sauce?" Everyone laughed and sat down together to eat!


	14. Chapter 14

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 14**

The cake had been cut and eaten. The presents, which were mostly gag gifts, were opened and enjoyed. Catherine got Gil a huge stuffed ladybug which Bruno immediately made his own. Jim and Gwen gave an enormous collection of insect coloring books, stickers, and activity books, complete with 126 count box of Crayons, to the bug loving birthday boy. Greg gave Gil three pounds of Blue Hawaiian coffee beans. Nick and Warrick got him a collection of beers from around the world. Leaving only Sammy's gift, which was a glitter encrusted collage of bugs. Not real bugs, Gwen had to draw the line somewhere. Just pictures of bugs that Gwen cut out of anything she could find that had pictures of bugs in it. Everyone decided that collage was the best gift of all.

Gwen, Jim, and a very sleepy Sammy left after the clean up was all but finished. Sara was putting away the last of the leftovers when Gil asked, "Sara, what's this box on the dining room table?"

Sara popped her head from around the refrigerator door. "I don't know. What's it look like?"

"It's just a box. It's not wrapped or anything," Gil answered, as Sara joined him at the table.

"Open it," Sara said. Gil did as she instructed and there was a hand written note facing him. "What does it say?"

Gil picked up the note and read it aloud. "Gil, I came across this scrapbook the other day and thought it would make a great birthday present. I didn't think, however, that it was something you'd want to open in front of the whole gang. Happy Birthday, You're your sister, Gwen"

"Wow! Let's look at it," Sara suggested.

"Now? It's late Sara. Why don't we wait 'til tomorrow?" Gil said nervous about the contents.

"Gil, we have to work tomorrow night. So staying up now will just be like we worked tonight too. Please, let's look at the book," Sara practically begged.

Gil blew out a breath, "Ok." He lifted the book out of the box and took it over to the sofa. Gil and Sara sat close together. Gil laid the book on the coffee table in front of them. With another breath blown, Gil opened the cover. The first thing he saw was an old black and white 8X10 photo taking up the entire first page. It was a man and a boy no older than Sammy, sitting on a front porch mugging for the camera. "That's me," Gil said quietly, "And my…my father."

"You look like him, a little," Sara said cautiously.

"Yeah, Mom used to tell me that. It was the only thing she ever said about him. 'You looked like your father just then, Gilbert.'" He remembered with a small smile.

"Are you going to turn the page?" Sara asked quietly.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry," Gil answered sheepishly.

"Gil, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to," Sara said.

"No, Honey, I want to…I… I need to," Gil said as he turned to the next page. "Wow. That's the article from the local paper about my first case," Gil said in near shock.

"Your first case?" Sara asked also in near shock. "You look like a kid."

"Well, I used to help out the local coroner with animal dissections. This case ended up with him tracking down a serial killer," Gil said flatly.

"A serial killer? How old were you, thirteen, fourteen years old?" Sara said exasperated at his humility.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, he was a serial _pet _killer," Gil said now slightly embarrassed.

"Pets?"

"Yeah. He was a newspaper delivery boy, and his customers complained about him all the time. He was a punk. He got fired. So, he started killing their pets," Gil explained.

"How did you help find him?" Sara asked with real interest.

"Well, he was smart enough to take off all the ID Tags. But, after I did the first few autopsies there were similarities." Gil continued his explanation. "He killed them all the differently. He made it look like some had been hit by cars. Two appeared to have drown in the ocean caught by undertow. He made one look like an accidental strangulation." When Sara looked confused, Gil explained. "Poor dog had wrapped its chain too tightly around a tree. His mistake was that he used his mother's sleeping pills to put the animals to sleep first. It showed up in the tox screens."

"Nice work," Sara said flashing him a smile.

Gil and Sara continued paging through the scrapbook. It had more newspaper clippings of Gil's work with the coroner's office and copy of the photo in the paper when he graduated high school. Gil surmised that if his name made the paper somewhere, it made that scrapbook as well. There was the announcement of where he'd go to college and his college graduation announcement. The official announcement of his hiring at the L.A. Medical Examiners office was also in there. The album had articles about his book releases, copies of the book jackets, copies of Gil's submissions to forensics and entomology journals. There was a clipping from when he joined the crime lab in Las Vegas, too. There were notices for seminars he'd given, and classes he taught, intermixed with photos as well. They continued to slowly page through the book when they came to the program for the seminar he taught in San Francisco.

"Hey, that's the seminar where we met," Sara said very excitedly.

"He was there. My father was at that seminar," Gil said sadly. "He was at my seminar and never said a word to me." Now a bit more angry than sad, Gil said, "Why?"

"Honey," Sara said rubbing his back softly. "Maybe he just sent for a copy of the program. If he was there, maybe he wanted to say something but didn't know what or how." Sara volunteered. That's when she noticed that the program wasn't completely glued in, just the back cover. So you could read it while still in the book. "Gil," Sara said as she opened the program, "look."

Gil did as she asked and read aloud what he saw.

_Sonny,_

_Sorry, I guess I don't have the right to call you that anymore. I went to your seminar today. Thirty years was long enough, too long. I needed to see you, not just your achievements in the paper, but you. The man you've become. You were brilliant. Really, I was impressed with not only your knowledge of the subject, but your passion for teaching it. You have become the kind of man I always hoped you'd be. A better man than I ever was. I won't use the excuse that I did my best, because I didn't. I'm sorry for that, you deserved better. I had hoped to tell you all of this after your seminar. I couldn't. You looked so happy, so content. You were with a pretty brunette. I can only assume by the look on your face that she was your wife or girlfriend. You had that same expression the first time you hit a baseball. That look of pure joy. I hope you cherish that. Don't take it for granted. You don't know what you have until you lose it. It's a cliché, I know. That doesn't make it any less true._

_I suppose I should mention that I've remarried. It's been almost twenty five years ago now. She's a good woman, like your mother, better than I deserve. She knows about my past and about you. She's been telling me for years that any man with your obvious upbringing wouldn't hold a grudge. An upbringing I had no part in. Your mother gets all the credit. We have a daughter, your half sister, Gwen; she's in her twenties now. She's smart as a whip just like you. She never went in for academics though. Don't get me wrong, she did well in school, but her interests were elsewhere. Music and theatre, that's what she loves. She's good too, but, I don't know much about it. I hope you meet her someday. I think you'd like her. I guess if you're reading this then you two have probably met. She didn't know about you, Gil. I was afraid she'd go looking, and I wasn't sure how you'd feel about that._

_I hope you're happy, Gil, I really do. I understand why you returned the birthday cards unopened. It must've been hard on you, made you angry how I just left. I can only say how sorry I am again for the way I handled things. Just know this; never did a day go by that I didn't think about you, and wonder what you were doing. You were a good boy, Gil. My leaving was never about you. I should have told you that then when it mattered._

_Your father,_

_Francis Xavier Grissom_

Was All Sara could manage through her tears was "Wow."

"Yeah," Gil whispered back.


	15. Chapter 15

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 15**

That night Gil and Sara looked at every page in that scrapbook. The seminar program contained the only really personal item. Later entries were more like the rest of the scrapbook: clippings, print outs from the internet, copies of book jackets, and copies of photos from articles or off the net. There were even a few court appearances listed. It was sort of a road map of Gil's achievements. But, there was nothing like the letter. Then they came to the last entry. It was another old photo. This one was of the same man and boy from the first photo. Gil and his father. In this photo, they were both kneeling on the ground closely examining something. Sara couldn't let it go without mentioning it…eventually.

As they were getting ready for work, Gil joined Sara in the bathroom while she brushed her teeth. "Sara," he began. "You know that last photo in the scrapbook? The one of my father and me staring at the ground?" Sara nodded her response and she finished her pre-work grooming. "You got very quiet after that. Did something upset you?" Gil finally asked.

She let out a breath and answered, "Gil, let me show you something." Sara went to get her digital camera. "Look at this picture I took the other day." Sara cued up the shot and handed Gil the camera.

"This is me and Sammy," Gil said with a smile. "He was amazed by the ants carrying bits of food."

"Yes, from when we cooked out a few days ago. You went to see what had managed to get Sammy to stop chasing Bruno around the yard. Two seconds later you joined him in his little trance. I just had to get a few shots of it. Neither of you even noticed I was there. It was precious." Sara moved past him back into the bedroom to finish getting dressed. "The minute I saw that photo in the scrapbook, I remembered that shot of you and Sammy. I wanted to mention it, but it didn't seem like the right time," Sara added.

"You know," Gil said quietly. "It was my father who first got me interested in bugs."

"How so?" Sara asked, hoping he'd continue.

"Well, I don't remember when that photo was taken. But, there was this one time, on my fourth birthday. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth after breakfast. I looked into the sink and there was a spider in it. I was only four, and that spider looked as big as Lucy," he said referring to his tarantula. "I freaked out a little. He came in; and, when I asked him to kill it, he asked me what it had done. Then he told me that everything has a purpose and that included insects. 'Spiders keep the other bugs in check, Sonny.' I remember him saying. He wasn't an expert, but whenever I found a new bug, he'd answer what questions he could and help me find the answers he didn't have. It was like it was 'our thing'. You know?" Gil sat down on the edge of the bed.

"That's good, though. Right?" Sara asked now waiting for him to put on his shoes.

"Yeah. I guess. I just wish he'd known that he did have some influence on my 'upbringing' as he put it," Gil said sadly.

"Gil, he knew you became an entomologist. Even if he didn't mention it, he had to be aware of his part in that," Sara said hoping to comfort Gil.

"I guess you're right. Well, we'd better get going or we'll never get to lab on time," Gil said as he took Sara's hand and they headed for the front door.

* * *

"Ok, Pal, you behave for Mommy; and, tomorrow I'll take you out for breakfast. Deal?" Jim asked as he prepared to leave for his shift.

"Can I get pancakes _and _eggs?" Sammy negotiated.

"Sure, if you behave for Mommy," Jim countered.

"Deal, Daddy!" With that he hugged Jim and called back as he ran off, "Have fun at work!"

"Fun at work?" Jim questioned Gwen as he prepared to say goodnight to his wife.

"He knows that Daddy catches bad guys and puts them in jail," Gwen tried to explain. "I guess he thinks putting bad guys in jail would be fun."

"Good enough for me," Jim said with a smile as he put his hands on Gwen's hips. "What do _you_ think is fun, Mrs. Brass?"

"You, Captain Brass," Gwen said as she kissed him. "Go to work, be careful, and I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you, too," Jim said as he kissed her again and left her waving from the doorway.

* * *

"Hey, Brother," Jim said as he met Gil in the parking lot at the lab. "That was some party, huh?"

"Yeah. Thanks…uh…for the scrapbook," Gil said to Jim not meeting his eyes.

"That was all Gwen. We found it when we were clearing out some of the junk in the garage," Jim said.

"Did you…?" Gil didn't know how to proceed.

"Read the letter?" Jim asked. Gil nodded his response. "No. That letter was meant for you," Jim said as he clapped Gil on the back and left him at his office.

"Hey, what took you so long? We drove in together. I've been in layout waiting for, like, 15 minutes. Are you alright?" Sara asked concerned.

"Has it been that long?" Gil asked her, checking his watch. "I'm sorry, Honey, I was thinking. I'd better get assignments over with. I'll see you in the break room," he said and entered his office. Gil sat down at his desk and looked over assignments. He thought to himself… "Only one new case, a smash and grab, Greg can do that solo. Nick is still working his B & E, and Cath and Warrick are already out at a DB in Henderson. So, Sara and I will stay with our missing person." Gil opened his side desk drawer to get something he would need for his case. That's when he saw them. They were still wrapped with the rubber band, just as he'd left them over a year ago. He just looked at them, lost again in his thoughts…until.

"Grissom!" Sara said from his doorway, snapping him out of it.

"What?" Gil nearly shouted back, more in shock than anger.

"We've been waiting for you for ten minutes! Assignments, remember? Nick has already given up and gone back to finish running the prints he collected at his scene. If there's nothing new, Greg said he'd help Mia in DNA. She's a little backlogged. I'll start going over the evidence in layout. You come in when you're ready," Sara said in slight frustration. As she turned to leave, he stopped her.

"No, Sara, I'm sorry." He met her at the door. "Please, give this to Greg. It's a smash and grab just off the strip. He's solo. I'll be in layout when you get there." With that said Sara left to find Greg, and Gil went back in his office.

"Gil Grissom, you had better…," Sara started as she approached the layout room not expecting to find Gil sitting at the layout table.

"Better what, Mrs. Grissom?" He said tilting his head as only Grissom can.

"Oh. I didn't think you'd be here. You've been acting really strangely today," Sara said as she joined him at the table. "And, I thought the Mrs. Grissom and Honey's were only for home?"

"I know. I'm sorry. Jim called. Our missing person just turned up," Gil said as he packed up their evidence.

"What's the scoop?" Sara asked as she sat down next to him.

"Apparently, our 'victim' got a bad tip on the boxing match at the Mirage. He lost the savings, feared the wife, and staged the whole thing. I really must be off my game," he finished.

"Why do you say that? We went with the evidence as it presented itself. We'd have gotten there, eventually," Sara said.

"What if eventually was too late?" He said thoughtfully.

"Gil, it was staged. Nothing bad would have happened. His wife may have gotten a little more pissed off, but, nothing bad," Sara answered confused at his reasoning.

"That's not what I mean," Gil said quietly.

Letting out a sigh, Sara said, "Gil, we've been over this. It's been more than a year. You found me. Natalie has gone away for good. I'm here. We're married. We're expecting a baby. Please, let it go," Sara said as she touched his cheek softly.

"Thanks. But…that's not what I meant either," Gil said almost feeling guilty because that wasn't what was bothering him.

"Oh. Well. Good. What is it then?" Now, Sara was even more confused.

"These." Gil held up the collection of birthday cards that Gwen gave him when she first came to Vegas. "I think it's time I opened them," Gil said finally.

"Ok. I'll go help Nicky with his case," Sara started.

But, Gil stopped her. "No, Sara. I want you here. Please, stay with me?" Gil nearly begged.

"I'll stay with you on one condition," she said.

"Name it," Gil said smiling.

"I think this should be done in your office," Sara suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go." Together they left the layout room and headed for Gil's office.


	16. Chapter 16

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R! For those of you who are regular readers of this story, I apologize for my absence. My computer died and my mom was visiting. I was smart enough to back up my chapters so, with my new computer all set, here is the next installment. FoG

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 16**

They were lucky it was a slow night for crime in Vegas. Looking at those birthday cards proved a bit harder for Gil than even he thought. The early cards for is sixth, seventh and eighth birthdays were just the cards. Gil figured maybe there had been a gift and his mother sent that back as well. Perhaps his father had donated it or given it to a shelter. At least, that's what he would like to believe. The next few birthday cards had short notes written in them. Mostly, he hoped Gil was behaving for his mother and doing well in school. The last few cards had longer more personal notes. His father talked about being married and about Gwen. He asked Gil about school and if he had thought about his future plans. Still though, there was nothing like the letter until the last card. That card would have been for Gil's 16th birthday. His father wrote:

Sonny,

This will be the last card I send. All the others have come back unopened. I can't say that I'm surprised. You've moved on. I have, too. I suppose. I wish there were some words of wisdom I could impart to you. But, you're not a little boy anymore. I gave up all rights to give you advice a long time ago. I regret it, Gil, leaving you. I do. I was weak, and you paid the price for that weakness. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed a father. But, from what I hear your mother has done a wonderful job. I wish you all the best. Be happy, Gil.

I love you,

Dad

After reading the note, Gil handed the card to Sara. She took the card and put it with the others. She wrapped them in the rubber band and put them back in Gil's desk. When Sara returned to the couch, she sat next to Gil who was still silent.

"Gil, I think we should head home now," Sara said softly.

Gil responded in a barely audible whisper, "But, what about work?"

Sara stood, took his hand, and said, "Shift ended over an hour ago. Come on."

Gil stood. Together, they left his office and the building in comfortable silence.

* * *

When they woke the next afternoon, Gil was in an odd mood. "Sara, do you think I'll be a good father?" He asked her as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What? Of course you'll be a good father," Sara said slightly shocked.

Gil thought out loud, "But, how can we know for sure. My father freaked out and just left. What if I can't handle it?"

"Gil, I know less about being a parent than anyone I've ever met. I didn't have even one good parental example. You had your mother," Sara said.

"But, how will that help me be a good father?" Gil asked.

Sara answered him the best way she could. "You do your best. You love me. I love you. We love the baby. I know it's gonna to be hard. It's gonna to be hard for me, too. But, as I remember a wise man telling me once, '"I'll have you to help me, and we'll have Gwen and Jim just a phone call away. We're both smart people; I think we can handle a baby…"

"Thank you," Gil said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"For what?" Sara asked with a smile.

Gil answered, "For loving me enough to wait until I got my head out of the microscope."

"You're welcome. Now, get your butt out of the bed. We've got a doctor's appointment," Sara said as she smacked Gil on the butt.

"Is today the day?" He asked much more excitedly than Sara expected.

Sara responded, "Today is the day, Dr. Grissom. We will know if it's a little Sara or a little Gil."

"I'm fine with little Sara. But, no way am I saddling this poor kid with Gil," Gil said as he padded into the bathroom.

"Well, we really should start thinking about it. The kid's gonna need a name," Sara called as she decided to join Gil in the shower.

"Hello," Gil said as Sara climbed in the shower behind him. "Well, after today, at least we'll know if we need a boy name or a girl name."

As she washed Gil's back, Sara said, "I definitely don't want one of those unisex names like Chris or Terry."

"Deal," Gil said as he turned and took Sara in his arms. "No unisex. Any other requirements, Mrs. Grissom?"

"None that I can think of now. But, I reserve the right to add some later," Sara said as Gil caught her lips in a kiss.

"Oh no, Gil," Sara said stopping him, "we're not going to miss this appointment!"

* * *

"So, what do you think the big news is?" Greg asked as the team waited for Grissom and Sara to come in.

While pouring another cup of coffee, Catherine guessed, "I think they went to the doctor today. Maybe it's about the baby."

"Oh, man. What if it's twins!" Nick said with a laugh.

"I got $50 says it's a boy," Greg proposed to the group.

Warrick said, "I'll take that bet. I think it's a girl."

"Me, too," said Catherine.

"I'm with them, Greggo. I think it's a girl," Nicky said.

"Ok, I'll cover you all. The Grissoms are having a boy," Greg said with confidence.

"Are they now?" Brass said as he entered the break room to refill his coffee cup.

"Do you know, Jim?" Catherine asked.

Jim answered, "We only just found out about our kid."

"Well, let's have it," Nicky said as he joined Jim at the coffeepot.

Brass said, "Sorry, guys, I can't. Gwen wants to tell Gil and Sara first."

"No problem. It gives us a chance to set the bets on Baby Brass," Nicky said as he sat back down.

"Have you told Sammy, yet?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, Sammy's thrilled. Gwen and I told him last night." He sat down at the table with the team and asked, "Where are the Grissoms?"

"We're right here," Gil said as he and Sara joined the team in the break room.

Brass asked, "Well, what's the big news?"

"How did you know there was big news?" Sara asked Jim.

Brass answered, "They were making bets when I came in. So, you tell me yours; I'll tell you mine."

"You found out, too?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. We saw Dr. Jaffe yesterday," Brass offered. "But, I asked you first."

Gil wondered aloud, "Why didn't Gwen tell us last night at dinner?"

"We hadn't had a chance to tell Sammy, yet." Brass answered.

"Uh, guys?" Catherine interrupted the banter. "Bets here, remember?"

"Yeah. Come on. Tells us already." Nick asked. "Is it twins?"

"Twins?" Sara and Gil both said a little too loudly.

"No, Nicky." Gil said, "There's only one Little Grissom in there."

"And, which restroom will Little Grissom be using?" Greg inquired.

The group laughed at Greg's choice of words. Then Gil asked, "First, tell me what the bet is?"

"I'm giving a fifty to Warrick, Nicky, and Cath, if Little Grissom will be using the ladies' room. They each give one to me if not," Greg explained.

"Well then, Greg," Grissom started, "you've just made yourself $150. Little Grissom will be using the men's room."

"Not for at least 18 months," Catherine added.

"Alright!" Greg said with a pump of his fist. "Pay up."

"Man, how do you know this stuff?" Nicky asked as he handed Greg the $50.

"Look at Sara, Nicky." Greg said, "Notice anything…different?"

Nicky said, "You mean other than the belly?"

"I see where he's going with this," Catherine said, handing Greg her $50. "Look how low her belly is. That's considered a sign of a boy. Plus her nose looks, sorry Sara, wider."

"Well, yes," Greg said, "those things are true, but I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean, Greg?" Sara asked curiously.

"Well, your hair is shinier and a little fuller." Greg said slightly embarrassed. "Plus, I overheard you telling Cath that you've had to shave your legs more frequently. I've noticed that you've had a lot of headaches lately, and that you've been really craving salty snacks." Everyone just gaped at Greg. So, he explained further, "You all know about Gramma Olaf. Well, _her_ gramma was a midwife. She had a 92 accuracy rate in predicting baby sex." When the silence in the room continued, so did Greg. "Brass and Gwen are having a boy, too!"


	17. Chapter 17

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 17**

As Halloween approaches, Sara and Gwen are at last in their third trimester. Their obstetrician, Dr. Jaffe, gave them both January due dates. Gwen is due on the 4th and Sara on the 10th. Everyone in the lab knows that both ladies are expecting boys. Neither has decided upon a name, yet. The pools for baby birth date, time, weight, and length are growing everyday. Even Ecklie has placed a bet. The winner will be whoever is closest in each category. At $20 a bet, it's a $200 total bet for all eight categories. But, it's unlikely the same person will win each category for both babies. So, the prizes will probably be small and spread around.

Over dinner, Gwen, Jim, and Sammy are planning their Halloween.

"I wanna be a ghost," Sammy said as he took a big swallow of milk.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, "After Mommy makes your costume, you can't change your mind."

"I think you'd be a great ghost, Sammy," Gwen said as she started clearing the table.

"Yeah, Daddy. I'd be a great ghost!" Sammy said proudly as he took his plate and cup into the kitchen as well.

Jim followed Sammy with his own plate and glass. "I think you'd be a great ghost, too, Pal. I just don't want you to change your mind again."

"Not me, Daddy!" Sammy said.

"Ok, Pal,." Jim said lifting Sammy up to sit on the counter. "I think the whole neighborhood will be really scared."

"Of me?" Sammy asked excitedly.

Gwen turned and tickled Sammy's tummy. "Of you, Sammy the giggling ghost!"

As the threesome laughed together in the kitchen, Jim's cell phone started to ring.

"Brass," he answered in his surly work voice as he walked into the living room.

"Daddy, gotta go to work?" Sammy asked somewhat sadly.

Gwen helped Sammy jump off the counter and said, "It looks like it. Run to Mommy's room and grab Daddy's jacket off the bed. Ok?"

"Ok, Mommy." Sammy called as he bolted up the stairs.

As Jim came back into the kitchen, Gwen asked him, "How bad is it?"

"It's a double in Henderson," Jim answered. "I'm meeting Gil outside. We're gonna drive out there together."

"Sara's not going?" Gwen asked.

"It's…uh…it's not her…specialty." Jim tried to say without saying.

"Oh, bugs?" Gwen said trying to keep her dinner down.

"Yeah. You, ok?" Jim asked Gwen as he got her a glass of water.

Gwen, now sitting, responded, "I'm ok. I should've known when I didn't have morning sickness at the start I'd have nausea at the end." She took the glass from Jim and slowly sipped the water.

"Well, Honey," Jim started, "only about ten more weeks."

Just then Sammy came bounding down the steps with Jim's suit coat. "Here ya go, Daddy!"

"Thanks, Pal," Jim said as he rustled Sammy's light brown hair. Jim had only seen a few photos of Sammy's biological father. But, Sammy's light brown hair and green eyes made him look just like Gwen, at least in Jim's eyes.

"Give Daddy a hug." Gwen said, now feeling better.

Sammy gave Jim a big squeeze. "Love you!"

Jim sighed, "Love you, too, Pal. Take care of Mommy."

Sammy attempted a wink and said, "Ok, Daddy. Have fun at work!" Then, he went to his little table and started coloring.

"You'd better get going or Gil will think you changed your mind," Gwen said walking Jim to the front door.

Jim kissed his wife, opened the front door and said with a sigh, "I'm sorry, I don't want to go.

"Jimmy, it's your job. Be safe. I love you." Gwen kissed Jim again.

"I love you, too," Jim said as he left to find Gil.

* * *

"Gil, go!" Sara insisted.

"They can get someone else, Sara," Gil said as she brought him the kit he kept in the hall closet.

Sara helped him with his jacket as she said, "Jim will be waiting. You told him you'd meet him by the car."

"But, it's my night off," Gil again protested.

"Yes, it's your night off. But, there are two bodies in Henderson covered in little friends of yours. They're waiting, and so is Jim. You need to go. I'll be fine." Sara said, turning him toward the door.

Turning back to face Sara, Gil instructed her, "You call my cell if anything happens. If you can't get me, call Jim. If you can't get Jim…"

Sara interrupted, "I know, call Gwen. I have the call list, Gil. I'll be fine. I've still got 12 weeks to go. Dr. Jaffe said, the false pains are normal. Please, just go."

"Ok, but, if any…" Gil started again.

Sara cut him off again, "I will. Just go, already."

Giving in with a sigh, Gil kissed Sara, "I love you. Both of you." He rubbed her tummy.

"We love you, too." Sara responded, and Gil left to meet Jim out by the car.

* * *

As he tried not to wake Sara, Gil moved in silence until…there was a loud bang followed by Gil's "Ow! What the hell?" He whispered loudly.

"It's the box with the bassinet for the baby." Sara sleepily answered him.

Gil moved to sit next to her. "I'm sorry, Honey. I tried not to wake you."

"What time is it?" She asked now trying to sit up.

Gil helped her as he said, "3:00AM. Go back to sleep. I just want to take a quick shower." Gil got up and went into the bathroom. Sara was right behind him. "Honey…" Gil said, as he saw her.

"Gil, I have to pee!" Sara said, as she tried to get her belly past him.

"Sorry," he said, as he went back to brushing his teeth.

Now finished, Sara asked about the case, "So, how were your little friends?"

"Very helpful actually," Gil answered as he dropped his clothes into the hamper and turned on the shower.

Sara sat on the now closed toilet and said, "Tell me about the case."

"Honey, you hate the buggy stuff," Gil answered, stepping under the water.

"I know. Usually, I do. But, I really want to know." Sara considered climbing into the shower with him, but feared the belly would be in the way.

Gil explained, "Well, the hide beetles had already started to feed. So, the bodies had been there a while."

"Body dump?" Sara asked, deciding not to get in the shower.

"Nope. They died at the scene." Gil asked, "Honey, where's the lemon juice?"

Sara retrieved the squirt bottle of lemon juice they kept handy just in case. "Shall I?" she asked opening the curtain.

"Yes. Thank you," Gil said. As he continued with the case, Sara doused his hair with the lemon juice and closed the curtain. "Other than two dead bodies, there was no sign of trauma. Al's running tox screens, and Henry has my samples from the beetles. We should know something by shift tonight. I'm thinking overdose, maybe exposure."

"Well good. At least it seems accidental," Sara volunteered.

"You know, Sara," Gil started as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "Jim says that just the mere mention of bugs sends Gwen almost running to the bathroom. Yet, you seem _more_ interested in the bugs."

"I guess pregnancy affects everyone differently," Sara said as she padded into the bedroom.

"I suppose so," Gil said. Now dry and wearing pajama pants, Gil joined Sara in their bedroom. He found her sitting on the bed reading the directions for the bassinet.

"Well, Jim and I seem to be affected the same way." Gil sat beside her and gently laid his hand on her belly. "I've never found you more beautiful."

"Gil Grissom!" Sara said feigning shock. "Are you coming on to me?"

Gil whispered into her hair, "I'm trying."

* * *

Sara woke to soft whispers she could barely make out. She felt Gil's hand on her belly and his curls were tickling her ribcage. She decided not to disturb him, and she just listened as Gil spoke to the baby.

"There will be a lot we don't know at first," Gil whispered. "But, we're pretty smart, so I think we'll learn quickly. You'll know Mommy right away; I guess. I don't think I'll be what you expect, though."

"What do you think he expects?" Sara had to ask.

Gil froze for a second realizing he had been caught. He moved to Sara's side and propped himself up on one elbow to answer. "Someone younger," Gil said flatly.

Sara asked, "Why do you think that?" But, she gave him no time to answer. "Who did I just catch talking to him? Who's been at every doctor visit with Mommy? Most importantly, who is the only person in the world who loves him as much as Mommy does?" Sara waited for Gil to answer.

"Me," Gil whispered.

"Well, that's one answer," Sara said causing Gil to furrow his brow with confusion. "Daddy… Daddy talks to him everyday when he thinks Mommy is still asleep. Daddy went to the doctor visits and every Lamaze class. Daddy is the only person in the world who loves him as much as Mommy does. Daddy. Daddy was there when he was made."

With the tears threatening to fall, Gil leaned in and captured Sara's lips with his own. Just as he did, he felt a kick against his palm. "I guess he agrees with Mommy," Gil said with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 18**

Gwen answered the door only to find that her 'trick-or-treater' was a pair of five foot, ten inch conjoined twins. Nick and Greg were 'attached' at the lower part of their backs, presumably so they can still sit down. The boys decided to attend the team Halloween party at Brass's house stag this year. They wanted to win the prize for best costume, but they didn't want to humiliate two women in the process.

"Hey guys, great costume!" Gwen said as she hugged both boys together. "Come in and help yourselves to whatever."

"Thanks, Gwen," Nicky said. "What's that costume?" He asked as he opened a beer for himself and Greg.

Gwen was encased from shoulders to ankles in very colorful terry cloth except for her belly. It was covered with what looked like the better part of a beach ball. On her head she wore a little plastic bucket just like a party hat.

"I'm a day at the beach!" Gwen answered. Then, she added with a laugh, "Just ask my husband."

It was Greg's turn to speak. "Where is the Captain?"

"Sammy insisted that Daddy take him 'trick-or-treating' this year," Gwen said. "But, that was ok with me. With this belly my feet wouldn't have made it half way 'round the block." As she finished, there was another knock at the door.

Gwen excused herself to go answer the door. This time she was greeted by none other than Frankenstein and his bride who are more commonly known as Warrick and Catherine. "Wow," Gwen said with raised eyebrows, "you guys look great! Greg and Nicky are inside." She gestured to the living room as the couple entered.

"Hey, guys!" Nick called out, "Where's Linds?"

Catherine answered, "She had a 'much cooler party' to attend at a friend's house."

"So, Gwen, where are Brass and Sammy?" Warrick asked as he got a drink for Catherine and himself.

"Trick or treating," Gwen answered as she moved into the kitchen to check something in the oven.

"No way. Brass is trick or treating?" Warrick said laughing.

"Well, I was!" Jim said as he and Sammy entered.

"Look, Mommy!" Sammy called as he rushed over to Gwen.

"Wow! Where did you get all that?" Gwen said glancing in Sammy's booty bag and then at her weary husband.

"Me and Daddy went everywhere!" Sammy said, bursting with excitement! "Look what Mr. Steve gave me!" Sammy bounced back over to Jim to retrieve his special item. "It's a real live tool belt!" He beamed as he showed his mother the gift.

"Mr. Steve?" Warrick whispered skeptically to Brass.

In response Brass whispered, "He's our contractor. He lives next to the Grissoms."

Catherine overheard and asked, "Contractor?"

"Jim is having a Jacuzzi tub put in the master bathroom for my birthday!" Gwen announced. Then, crossing to Jim and kissing him, she said, "Thanks for taking Sammy. But, 15 or 20 houses would've been plenty."

Jim put his arm around her waist and said, "I've got a lot of trick-or-treating to catch up on." He walked over to where Sammy was looking at the tool belt. "We had a blast. Didn't we, Pal?"

"You bet, Daddy! Can I have some candy?" Sammy asked.

Jim picked through the stash. He handed Sammy a small bag of M&Ms and a fun size Kit Kat. "That's enough for tonight, Pal. It's getting close to bedtime."

Sammy climbed up onto a stool by the breakfast bar and tore into his candy. "Where's Uncle Pa and Aunt Sara?"

"They should be here soon, Sammy," his mother answered as she checked the oven again.

Greg called out, "Hey, Sammy, do you know what Uncle Pa and Aunt Sara are wearing tonight?"

"Yup!" Sammy answered with no more to say.

"Uh, Brass," Nicky started, "where's your costume?"

"What?" Brass questioned. "I'm a cop."

Everyone stood with mouths hanging open until Gwen said, "Go put your costume on, Jim."

"Do I have too, Honey?" Jim asked practically groaning.

In her very best baby voice, Gwen responded, "Please, for me?"

"Ok," Jim said, giving in. "But, that's not going to work forever."

As Jim headed upstairs to change, Gwen and Catherine practically sang out, "Yes, it will!"

"Yes what will?" Gil asked as he and Sara let themselves in.

Catherine answered, "Never mind. What are you two supposed to be?"

Sara, who was quite proud of their costumes, said, "You can't figure it out?"

Sara had a large cardboard placard over her shoulders. It was covered in foil and had four black circles glued in a row across the top of the front. Her tummy was sticking out a square shaped cut out. Gil was dusted with what appeared to be flour, and he was wearing an apron and chef's hat.

"I give up," said Catherine.

"Me, too," resigned Warrick.

"Us, too," Greg announced.

"Geez," Gwen said. "You're investigators?" Gwen moved over next to Sara. "Sara is 'a bun in the oven'. Gil is the baker."

A groan erupted from the group. But, when Jim started back down the stairs in a loud Hawaiian shirt, flowered swim trunks, a straw hat and sandals, those groans became hysterical laughter.

Sammy approached Jim as he got to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, Daddy, I like your shirt."

"Thanks, Pal," Jim answered.

As the laughter died down, Rick was the only one brave enough to ask, "Brass, what is that supposed to be, anyway? Besides, hilarious."

"See, Honey," Jim said to Gwen, "no one understands it."

"They all asked me, too, Jim. Well, except Gil and Sara."

"You mean, 'bun in the oven' and baker man?" Jim asked.

"How'd ya know, Daddy?" Sammy asked his father sporting the 'family head tilt'.

"Daddy's a detective, Pal," Jim answered.

"Well," Gil began, "my crack team of investigators didn't figure it out. Gwen had to tell them." He helped Sara sit down and got her a bottle of water. Then he asked Gwen, "How did you know?"

"I've never gone in for conventional costumes. Hence, 'a day at the beach,'" Gwen said, gesturing to her costume.

Nicky had to ask, "How does Jim fit into that?"

"Who do you think is having a day at the beach?" Gwen said wiggling her eyebrows.

The laughter started again when Jim said, "Ok, let's move on. Where's the Doc?"

"Al and Judy should be here any minute," Gil mentioned as he took a seat next to Sara.

Just as Gwen went into the kitchen to remove the items she'd been waiting on from the oven, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Catherine called to Gwen.

Jim was helping Sammy clean up his candy and tool belt when Doc Robbins and his wife came in from the foyer. Catherine announced, "I give you, Laurel and Hardy!"

Everyone said their greetings and explained the Grissoms' and the Brasses' costumes to the newcomers. Al said, "Jim, I always imagined you had great legs." Once again, the room was in uproarious laughter.

"Funny Oliver. Really, funny," Jim said, making reference to Al's costume.

"I thought his name was Doc," said Sammy as he yawned tiredly.

Al leaned down, patted Sammy on his shoulder and said, "Sammy, you can always call me Doc."

"Say goodnight to everyone, Sammy. It's past your bedtime," Gwen said as she excused herself to take Sammy to bed.

"'Night, Daddy," Sammy said, as he gave Jim a kiss and a hug. "G'night, everybody." Sammy waved as Gwen guided his sleepy body up the stairs to a flurry of 'goodnights'.

When Gwen had Sammy tucked into bed, she returned to the party. It was time to vote on best costume. To make it fair, no one was allowed to vote for themselves in any of the four categories: creativity, execution, clarity, and originality. Each category was worth 5 points; one being least, five being best. The couple with the most points won the prize, dinner for two at Top of the World, the restaurant at the top of the Stratosphere.  
When the prize was announced, there was an audible groan from Greg and Nicky.

"What? Dinner for two at the Top?" Nick questioned. "I thought it was supposed to be tickets to a fight or worse case a show. But, a romantic dinner for two?"

Gwen made the apologies. "I'm sorry, guys. I tried, but this was the best I could do for the time frame. If you two win, I'll give you the money instead; and, Jim and I will use the dinner for two, fair?"

"Well, that sounds fair. Whaddaya think, Nick?" Greg asked his 'twin'.

"Sounds good. I appreciate it, Gwen. I love Greggo like a brother; but, I don't want to spend two hours having a romantic dinner with him," Nick said with gratitude.

Al chimed in with, "Hey, Nicky, you guys haven't won yet. At least, give the rest of us some false hope."

"Sorry, Doc," Nick feigned sincerity.

Gwen passed out the vote cards that she had written up earlier to make things easier on her guests. "Remember, no votes for yourself. Score each couple in each category. Then I'll add them up."

Gwen was a big fan of parties and party games, and she was beginning to convert her husband as well. After adding up all the scores, it was time to make the announcement.

"Well, as I expected, Sara and Gil scored highest for creativity and originality," Gwen began.

"Yes! Dinner at the Top," Sara said.

"I didn't say you won. You just scored highest in those two categories." Sara responded with a pout. "In the category of execution there was a tie. Rick and Catherine, and Greg and Nick tied. Well done. For 'clarity' Al and Judy scored the highest."

Finally, losing her patience and needing to know, Sara burst out with, "Who won already?"

"The highest score overall was achieved by…" Gwen paused for effect and to drive Sara a little crazier. "Al and Judy!" Gwen finished as she handed the envelope to Doc Robbins.

"What?" Sara asked a little too loudly. "How do Gil and I win two of four categories and not win?"

Everyone was amused at Sara's outburst, even Al and Judy. Gil was the only one in the group not sure how to handle her outburst. "Honey, it's no big deal. I'll take you to Top of the World for dinner," Gil said.

"That's not the point!" Sara countered. "I've worn a stupid cardboard oven all night for this? Let me see those scores!" Sara practically demanded as she reached her hand out to Gwen.

Sara looked down at Gwen's calculations. "Let's see, ok…ok…uh huh…NO WAY!"

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"Four? A four for clarity?" Sara said.

"Jim and I only got a four for clarity," Gwen pointed out.

Sara satisfied that the scores were added correctly, finally resigned, "Well, I guess that next year Gil and I will have to give this costume thing a little more thought." Sara whipped off her oven and sat on the sofa. "You know…it's hardly worth the eruption if Gil's the only one who falls for it." Everyone except Gil joined Sara in her laughter. He just shook his head.


	19. Chapter 19

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 19**

After the Halloween get together, the 'gang' decided that Thanksgiving would be better spent apart. Nick took Mandy to Texas to spend the holiday with his family. Warrick, Catherine and Lindsey spent the day together and Catherine even cooked. Greg accepted Judy's offer of dinner at her parents' house. Al and Judy had their usually holiday meal with their kids. Gwen cooked a small dinner for herself, Jim and Sammy. Gil did as promised and took Sara to Top of the World for their holiday dinner. Everyone was back at the lab the following Monday night to share their stories.

"It was really nice," Greg told Warrick, Nick and Catherine. They waited in the breakroom for their boss to reveal himself as Greg continued, "Judy's folks are really cool, and dinner was fantastic. Her mom can really cook!"

Warrick clapped Greg on the back and said, "So, are you and Judy an item, now?"

"We're going to give it a try. Judy is a great girl." Greg crossed to the counter to fill his coffee cup. "Nick, how was your visit in Texas…with _Mandy_?" Greg practically sang.

Nick responded in his gentlemanly fashion, "It was perfectly respectable. My folks thought Mandy was great. We had a lot of typical Stokes family fun."

"Meaning?" Catherine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Meaning, we had a great dinner, some great conversation, and watched some football. Hell, we even broke out the games," Nick explained to the group.

It was Warrick's turn to comment. "Sounds like a really nice time, Cowboy."

"It was," Nick responded. Then he asked, "What did you guys do?"

"Well, Cath cooked a great dinner," Warrick began. "After we ate, we watched some of the game. Then, we just… hung out," Warrick said as he diverted his eyes.

"_Really_," Nick said, "where was Lindsey while you two…hung out?"

"Stokes, what exactly are you trying to suggest?" Catherine inquired, trying to sound offended.

"Hey, guys, I just wondered where Lindsey was for Thanksgiving," Nick replied innocently.

Warrick tried to diffuse the situation. "Lindsey ate dinner with us. Then, she went to a friend's house for an 'American Pie' marathon."

"So," Greg tempted, "are _you_ two an item now?"

Before Warrick or Catherine could kill him, Gil and Sara, who overheard Greg's last comment, entered the breakroom. "Geez, Greg," Sara started, "where've you been?"

"Whadda ya mean?" Greg asked confused.

"Catherine and Warrick have been together for…" Sara looked at Catherine, "what is it now…six months?"

"Whoa," Nick uttered, "what?"

"Yeah," Warrick confessed as he crossed to stand next to a very confused Catherine. "We've been official for about six months. We started slowly after my divorce was final."

Catherine, still in shock, asked, "How did you know?"

Gil answered for himself and Sara, "Sara and I are professional relationship hiders. We saw all the signs. Now, would anyone like an assignment, or should we just leave them all for day shift?"

"Ok, Boss. We're all ears," said Greg as he sat down at the table.

"Catherine, you've got a DB at the Tangiers. Take Nick with you," Gil dispensed as he handed her the slip.

"Get your kit, Nicky, and meet me at the car. I'm driving," Catherine threw over her shoulder as she left the breakroom and headed down the hall.

"Ok." Nick left the breakroom to retrieve his kit.

Grissom continued with assignments, "Warrick, you've got a B&E with a missing person."

"Gotcha, Boss." Warrick took the slip and left the breakroom.

"Whatcha got for me, Boss?" Greg asked simply.

"Hit and run off of Fremont. The vic's at Desert Palms," Grissom answered and handed Greg the slip.

"Do I get to take Sara with me?" Greg inquired as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Greg," Grissom started," Sara is eight months pregnant. I'm the only person who takes her anywhere. She's with me."

"Just checkin'," Greg said as he accepted his fate and left the breakroom.

"And just where are you planning on taking me, _Boss_?" Sara smirked with eyebrows raised.

"Paperwork, in my office." Gil took Sara's hand and led her to his office.

* * *

Christmas was just around the corner. That meant it was time for the yearly Law Enforcement Holiday Banquet. So everyone got dressed up in their fancy clothes and spent the evening trying to avoid the politicos and glad handers. Greg and Judy were really looking forward to the event. Mandy convinced Nick it would be fun to party with the gang. Warrick and Catherine were looking forward to the dancing, even though it may 'out' their relationship. Al loved this event because it gave him and Judy a chance to spend time with their friends. David and Julie would be attending this event for the first time since they got married. Gil and Brass had their concerns about taking Sara and Gwen to the banquet. Both women would be in their ninth month of pregnancy and could technically go into labor at anytime. Sara and Gwen were both anxious to have their babies; however, neither wanted it to happen in front of their friends and more than a hundred law enforcement officials. Dr. Jaffe, Sara and Gwen's obstetrician, assured them they were on schedule and would be fine to attend the party provided they took it easy and made it an early night. So, the party was on. It was swing shifts turn to cover the evening's cases so the whole night shift could be there. When the night arrived on Friday, December 19, 2008, the team was ready to party!

"Wow, Gwen, you look beautiful!" Gil said, as Gwen and Jim entered the banquet room.

Gwen responded with a smile, "I thought black was supposed to be slimming; I look nine months pregnant!"

Jim kissed her and said, "You've never looked more beautiful."

"Never? Not even at our wedding?" Gwen inquired with a smirk.

Jim answered carefully, "Ok, you've never looked more beautiful, _except_ at our wedding."

"Where's Sara?" Gwen asked her brother.

Gil responded, "She's in the little mommy's room."

"I think I'll join her," Gwen said as she left to find the ladies room.

"How's she feeling?" Gil asked Jim showing concern for his sister.

"You know Gwen," Jim started. "She doesn't complain. But, I can tell she's ready for it to be over."

"Sara, too." Gil moved aside to allow a few guests to pass. "She really likes being pregnant with all the different sensations. But, she's tired of it."

Gwen and Sara returned from the 'little mommy's room' and their husbands escorted them into the hall. When they reached the table, they were greeted by the rest of their friends.

As Gwen took her seat between Catherine and Jim she chided, "Wow, Cath, I didn't expect _you_ to beat us here."

Catherine asked, "Why not?"

"When Rick dropped Lindsey off to baby-sit, she swore you still wouldn't be dressed when he got back to your house," Gwen kidded her. Most of the table joined in a laugh at Catherine's expense.

The evening was moving along. Dinner was quite nice, and thankfully there were no speeches. Even the Sheriff realized no one wanted to hear him talk. The team sat and told stories, danced, and joked about baby names. It was a nice time and they were all aware how different life was outside of the lab.

Gil rose from his chair and excused himself when Al spoke up, "So, Gwen, have you and Jim decided on a name yet for baby boy Brass?"

"We've narrowed it down to a few: Robert Edward, Thomas James or Matthew John." Gwen volunteered.

Jim had to tell her, "Aww, Honey. You know, now, there will be betting."

"Well, may the best name win!" Gwen said.

Gil returned in time to hear Gwen's last line. "Best name?" He asked.

"Gwen just told this group the three baby name finalists," Sara explained.

When the music started, Gil extended his hand to Sara, "May I have this dance, Mrs. Grissom?"

"Why, yes, Dr. Grissom," Sara said as she took his hand and walked to the dance floor.

"Why do I know this song?" Greg asked to no one in particular.

Nick helped Greg out with this explanation, "It's Norah Jones singing 'The Nearness of You."

"It's also the song that Gil and Sara danced to at their wedding," Al added, "It was written by Hoagy Carmichael.

"Who?" Greg questioned.

Jim answered, "He was a little before your time, Sanders."

"Mine, too. But, I love his music!" Gwen started to explain, "Hoagy wrote a lot of the popular songs of his era: 'Stardust', 'Georgia on My Mind', 'Up a Lazy River', 'Heart and Soul'…"

Greg interrupted her, "'Heart and Soul'? Isn't that the song everyone can play on the piano?" Gwen nodded her agreement.

"That's the first song I learned how to play!" Warrick added.

Gwen continued, "Me, too! Hoagy did a lot of musical reviews, and some great jazz stuff." Gwen looked back at Sara and her brother, "But, 'The Nearness of You' is Gil and Sara's favorite Hoagy tune."

"Shall we join them?" Jim asked Gwen with his hand extended.

Smiling up at him, Gwen took Jim's hand, and they left the table.

* * *

"Do you think we should tell them?" Sara asked Gil as they danced.

Gil looked a little confused, "About what?"

"The baby's name," Sara said confidently.

Gil's little smirk met her gaze as he answered, "I think we should just wait and announce it when he arrives. Let the team bet on what Gwen and Jim are naming their baby."

Sara responded with a quirked eyebrow, "I'll have to pass on that bet."

"Why?"

"I already know what Jim and Gwen are naming the baby," Sara announced haughtily."

Their song ended just as Sara made her revelation. Gil looked almost deflated as they walked back to their table. "She told you and not me?" he asked.

"Gil," Sara started, "Gwen and I are best friends. She really wanted to tell someone. I was convenient."

"Did you tell her about…?" Gil had to ask.

Sara interrupted him, "No. I knew you didn't want anyone to know, so I didn't tell her. She understood completely."

"Then I guess I do, too. I'm glad you two are close." Gil sat down at the table.

When Jim rushed over it took everyone by surprise. "Whoa, Brass," Warrick asked, "where's the race?"

"I think Gwen's in labor!" Everyone jumped up from the table and was moving toward the door of the hall before Jim could say another word.

Gil, as usual, gave out assignments. "Al, could you go with Jim and check on Gwen please." Both Al and Judy followed Jim out of the hall to find Gwen. Gil tossed his keys to Nick and continued the assignments. "Nick, pull my car around to the front door." Nick nodded and left the hall. "Catherine, you need to call Lindsey and let her know that Gwen and Jim are going to be late. Then, I think you should head over there in case they want Sammy at the hospital. Sara and I will drive Jim and Gwen to Desert Palms. Warrick you drive Jim's car. Ok, everyone. Let's get going and I'll see you all at Desert Palms."


	20. Chapter 20

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 20**

Gwen hadn't been in labor after all. Dr. Jaffe called it 'Braxton-Hicks' contractions. It's perfectly normal; though he was surprised they were so painful. It was decided that since Sara was on maternity leave, she would stay with Gwen when Gil and Jim were at work. That way, neither was alone if they went into labor. Christmas came and went with no more contractions. Jim, Gwen, and Santa made sure that Sammy had the best Christmas ever. Aunt Sara and Uncle Pa helped with that mission, too. It seemed that the criminals of Las Vegas had the spirit of the season, because the lab had been pretty quiet over the holidays. There was nothing to do except to wait and bet on the arrival of Baby Brass and Baby Grissom.

"Honey, are you in the kitchen?" Jim called as he came down the stairs.

Gwen answered from behind the refrigerator door, "Yes, do you want something?"

"Well, our son thinks it's time for ice cream, and I tend to agree with him." Jim joined Gwen in the kitchen.

Gwen handed Jim the gallon tub of chocolate chocolate chip ice cream. "Call him down."

"Sammy! Ice cream." Jim put the container on the island counter and moved to get the bowls from the cabinet.

"Yeah!" Sammy called as he bounded down the steps. "Chocolate chocolate chip, yes!"

"Jim, you scoop the ice cream. I'll be right back." Gwen started out of the kitchen.

"Honey, are you ok?" Jim asked with concern.

"Bathroom," Gwen said as she continued down the hall.

Sammy asked as his mother left them, "Daddy, how soon will the baby come?"

"Jim!" Gwen called from the bathroom.

"Sooner than you think, Pal," Jim said as he hurried down the hall.

* * *

Gil was the first person Jim phoned after he called Dr. Jaffe. The entire team met at the hospital shortly after Gwen was admitted. The group assembled in the Desert Palms labor and delivery waiting area. Even Al and Judy were there. Sammy sat with Aunt Sara and colored in his 'Bugs of the World' coloring book. They waited four or five hours before Jim appeared again.

"Well?" Gil asked. He was concerned because he noticed Jim did not look like an excited new father.

"The baby's too big. They're prepping Gwen for a C-section," Jim answered somberly.

Gil tried to make Jim feel better. "They do those all the time now, Jim. It's no big deal."

Al and Judy made their way to Jim to reassure him as well. "Jim, all my kids were C-sections. It's a breeze, really," Judy said.

"It's a relatively simple procedure, Jim," Al added. "Hell, even I could do a C-section."

Jim finally smiled a little. "Well, if you don't mind, Doc, I think I'll leave it to Dr. Jaffe. He's got more experience with living patients."

"Jim." A delivery nurse came out of the door marked 'Authorize Personnel Only'. "I need you to come with me and put these on. We're about ready." She handed him a set of scrubs and Jim followed her back through the doors.

It was a little more than an hour when Jim appeared again. This time Gil decided he looked deliriously happy. "Well?"

"He's perfect," Jim said smiling.

The entire team burst forth with congratulations of all kinds. Then Nick demanded, "Give it to us, Jim, all the info."

"Ten fingers. Ten toes. 10 pounds and 2 ounces. 21 inches long."

Sara had to comment. "Wow. That's big."

"What time, Brass?" Greg asked.

Jim chuckled knowing Greg wanted to know if he'd won part of the bet. "5:17 PM. That's the lucky winner."

Sammy walked over to Jim and quietly asked, "Can I see him?"

"He asked me the same thing when I told him about you," Jim whispered to Sammy.

"Daddy…, babies can't talk," Sammy said not believing his father.

Jim took Sammy's hand. "We'll be in room 219 in about a half an hour. But, I doubt they'll let the whole crowd in at once. Better figure out a roster." Jim led Sammy back through the doors to meet his baby brother.

"Ok, everyone, let's figure out an order of some kind." Gil sat down and Sara gave him a pen and note pad.

"Gris," Nicky interjected, "can we determine who won the Baby Brass pool first?"

"Ok," Gil conceded, "who has the list?"

"That would be me," Greg announced. "Let's see. Baby Brass, born December 29, 2008 at 5:17 PM weighing in at 10 pounds 2 ounces and 21 inches long. Gwen wins for the date." Greg stopped himself to ask, "Is that fair? Anyway, Sara got the time, Warrick was closest to the weight, and yours truly got the length. Exactly, I might add."

Gil tried to move on. "Ok. Sara and I will go in first."

"Gil!" Sara stopped him. "I want my money!"

"Sara, do you have any idea how much money is in those pools?" Gil asked his wife. "I have the master list and all the money locked in the safe in my office at the lab."

"Fine," Sara said.

"Hey, Jim never told us the baby's name," Catherine said.

* * *

Baby Brass has been home now for almost two weeks. Sara, now one day past her due date, is very tired of pregnancy. Once again, the entire team was gathered at The Little White Chapel. Gil held the new baby and stood with Gwen, Jim, Sammy, and Sara in front with the minister.

The minister began, "So, we are here to welcome into this world and to this family, Thomas James Brass."

"Yes!" Catherine whispered triumphantly. She knew she was the only one of the team to choose that name.

It was a few days after the Christening. The Grissoms and the Brasses were having their regular Wednesday dinner before Jim and Gil head into work. This week they were eating at Jim and Gwen's house. They had just finished Gwen's famous minestrone soup when Sara's water broke.

"Oh, great! I just had those carpets cleaned!" Gwen joked.

Sammy was very curious. "Mommy, what's that?" he asked as he pointed to the mess.

Jim fielded that question, "Well, Pal, that means it's time for Aunt Sara to have her baby."

"OK," Sammy said and went back to his dinner. This lack of interest brought a laugh from the adults, including Sara.

During that conversation, Gil had his phone out and was already speaking with Dr. Jaffe's office. "Grissom…yes…just now. Ok. Thank you."

"That was cryptic," Jim said chuckling. Gwen had already started clearing up the table and wrapping up the lasagna for the fridge.

"Dr. Jaffe will meet us at Desert Palms," Gil explained. "Honey, are you having pains?"

Sara took a second and answered, "No, not yet."

"Ok, well, we'd better get moving." Gil helped Sara up and started toward the door.

"Here." Gwen handed Jim a few big towels. "Help Gil get Sara in the car. These are for the seat."

Sammy stood next to his mother and called, "Good luck, Aunt Sara!" That brought a smile to Sara's face even if he couldn't see it.

* * *

The group was once again assembled in the Desert Palms labor and delivery waiting area. Jim and Sammy were playing WAR in one corner while Gwen nursed Tommy. Catherine and Warrick were chatting, and Nick and Greg were on a coffee run. Jim hadn't yet gotten in touch with Al and Judy.

"Ok, Sara," Dr. Jaffe said soothingly, "you're doing beautifully. Just a few more pushes and I think we're done."

Gil held Sara's hand and was keeping her focused. "Ready, Sara, here it comes…"

"Push, Sara, push," Dr. Jaffe instructed.

Gil counted, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and release." Sara blew out the breath she was holding. "Good job, Honey."

"He's crowning, Sara. We're almost done," Dr. Jaffe explained. "Ok, push."

"One, two, three, four, five, six," Gil counted again, until…

"Stop pushing, Sara." Dr. Jaffe ordered softly. "Bulb syringe, let's just clean out this mouth. Ok, Sara. One more big push and we're all done."

"AAARRRGGGHHHH," was Sara's only response as she made that final push.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" was the cry of a newborn!

Dr. Jaffe announced, "It's a boy! Dad, do you want to cut the cord?"

Gil almost jumped to receive the scissors. "Yeah!" he said. Then he cut the cord that tethered together the two things he loved most in the world.

* * *

Just as Gil came through the delivery room doors into the waiting area, Al and Judy came up the hall. "I guess we're just in time!" Al said.

"Gil?" Gwen said asking for the entire group.

Gil could barely contain his joy as he answered, "Sara did great. He's beautiful!"

Everyone gave their congratulations and again asked for the vital information.

"Come on, Gil." Jim said. "I had to; you do too. We want everything."

With his crooked smile, Gil gave them what they wanted. "He's 7 pounds 11 ounces, 21 and a half inches long. He was born at 9:27 PM. Ok? I have to get back to the nursery," Gil said as he started to leave. "We're in room 235. Give us a few minutes to get settled before you head over."

"Congratulations again, Boss," Greg called as Gil left them.

Nick turned to Greg, "Ok, Greggo, who won the pool?"

Greg checked his list. "Well, she was due four days ago on the tenth, so I doubt anyone was that close to the…wait. Brass, you got it exactly. How did you know Sara would be late?"

"I'll never reveal my secret," Jim said very seriously.

"Okaaay, "Greg said as he returned to his list. "Catherine got the closet time. Al got the weight and length. Now we just have to find out what the kid's name is."

"Yeah, well, couldn't bet on that. They never gave us any ideas," Gwen volunteered.

Warrick responded, "Come on, Gwen, you can always find something to bet on."

"Like?" Gwen questioned.

Greg looked back at his list again. "What letter of the alphabet do the first and middle names start with? How many letters are in the first and middle names, and who picked the first and middle names, Gris or Sara?"

Gwen simply smiled, "I stand corrected."

"Ok, everyone, let's go see this baby," Al suggested.

* * *

Gwen softly knocked on the door to room 235 and peeked in. "Everyone decent? There's a herd of people out here who want to meet the newest Grissom."

"Bring 'em in, Gwen," Sara said. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

At first the nursing staff objected, but once it was explained that the 'group' visit would be extremely brief, they allowed the entire team to enter the room.

"Everyone in?" Gil asked. After a quick check told him they were, he continued. "Sara and I want to thank you for coming to welcome our son into the family. You are all very important to us." Gil lifted his small son from the bassinet, turned his sleeping form toward the large group and said, "Everyone, this is our son, Hogan Xavier Grissom.


	21. Chapter 21

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 21**

It's been a couple of months since Tommy and Hogan were welcomed into the LVMPD/CSI family. Both boys are doing very well, and both Mommies' have recuperated. Gwen has adjusted to having two kids at home, and Sara has taken to motherhood like a fish to water. Gil and Jim have decided that having an infant around is wonderful if not awe inspiring.

"Jim," Gwen called from the kitchen, "can you get Tommy?"

Jim got up from the sofa and went up the stairs. "Sure, Hon."

It was several minutes later when Jim returned carrying his infant son. "You want me to bring him in there?"

"No, I'm coming. What took you so long?" Gwen asked as she joined her 'men' in the living room.

Jim smiled as he handed Tommy to Gwen. "He didn't smell very good, so I changed his diaper," Jim said as a matter of fact.

"Can I hold him, Mommy?" Sammy asked in a voice so small Gwen could barely hear him.

Gwen smiled at Jim. "Sure, Sweetie," she said, "put up your hands like I showed you. Ready? Ok, careful." Gwen laid the baby in Sammy's arms, but, kept her hands under Tommy's head and bottom just in case.

After a few minutes of chatting with the baby, Sammy said, "Ok, Mommy, you can take him." Gwen lifted Tommy out of Sammy's arms just as he asked, "Daddy, can we have a talk?"

Jim glanced at Gwen before answering. "Sure, Pal. Here? Or, in our special spot?"

"Special spot." Sammy got up and went out into the backyard with Jim. A huge bolder in the yard was their 'special spot'.

Jim lifted Sammy onto the big rock, and then sat next to him. "Well, Pal, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um…am I…?" Sammy didn't seem to know what to say.

Jim tried to help, "What is it, Pal? You know you can ask me anything."

"Am I your really _real_ son?" Sammy asked barely above a whisper.

Jim's eyes widened. "What?"

"Well, I know you picked me. But, you _made_ Tommy. Does that mean you love him more, cause he's your really _real_ son?"

Jim was holding back what may have been tears. "Sammy, I love you every bit as much as I love Tommy. Nothing could ever change that."

"Yeah, but he's a Brass and I'm a Grissom," Sammy explained.

"Who says?" Jim asked with a furrowed brow.

"In daycare when they call my name, Sammy Grissom," the boy said sadly.

Jim sighed, "Listen, Pal. You're almost three years old now, right?"

Sammy perked up a bit. "In two days!"

"Right, March 19th. Well, Mommy and I forgot to tell your teacher that you are now, officially Sammy Brass."

Sammy looked confused, "How?"

"It's called adoption."

"What's 'doption?" Sammy asked.

"Mommy and I had to sign some papers saying that I wanted to be your daddy, and that we wanted you to be Samuel Joseph Brass," Jim was hopeful that his explanation would be enough for Sammy.

Sammy thought hard for a few minutes, and then said, "Cool."

* * *

"Honey!" Gil called from his study.

To see what her husband wanted, Sara carried the baby on her shoulder as he slept. "Gil, if you keep yelling like that Hogie will never get used to sleeping anywhere but on my shoulder."

"Sorry, Honey. Do you think Hogie will be old enough to fly by June?" Gil asked his wife.

Sara looked at Gil suspiciously. "Where are you planning on taking him?"

"Williams College," Gil answered.

"Isn't he a little young for college?" Sara asked with a wide tooth grin.

Gil tilted his head and smirked. "They want me to come back to Boston for a summer session. I thought we would all go."

"Gil, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" Sara sat in the chair next to Gil's desk. "I expected to be back to work by then. Besides, graveyard can't afford to lose both of us for the entire summer."

Gil looked at her sitting in that chair with their 10-week-old son sleeping peacefully on her shoulder and sighed. "I guess you're right. I just thought it would be nice for us all to get away for a while." His eyes gave away his disappointment.

"What if I promise to think about it?" Sara asked with a smile.

Gil smiled in return. "I can live with that."

* * *

It was the next day, when Gwen, Jim and Sammy decided they should celebrate Tommy's third month in the family at Sammy's birthday party on Saturday. Well, it was Sammy's idea, but Gwen and Jim agreed. They had just finished dinner, and Jim had taken Tommy upstairs to show Sammy how to change a diaper. Gwen was just about to load the dishwasher when the doorbell rang.

Gwen opened the door to face a young woman who looked a little lost. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry. I thought this was where Captain Jim Brass lived," the woman said.

Gwen answered hesitantly, "You've got the right place . . ."

"Right," the woman cut her off, "you must be his new wife. I'd heard he remarried."

Jim came down the stairs carrying Tommy and headed to where he heard his wife talking. Sammy was hot on his heels. As they got to the door, Jim saw their guest. "Ellie?" Jim said in shock.

Gwen took Sammy and Tommy out for ice cream so Jim and Ellie could talk.

"So," Ellie started, "you've got a whole new family."

Jim sighed, "That doesn't mean I've given up on you, Ellie."

"I'm clean now; you know," Ellie said without meeting Jim's eyes.

Jim cleared his throat. "That's not what I meant. But, I'm glad all the same." He paused trying to think of what to say next. "We tried to get in touch with you about the wedding."

"We?" Ellie asked.

"Gwen and me," Jim continued. "I've told her everything, Ellie. She knows everything."

Ellie finally looked up at Jim. He sat down on the sofa across from Ellie. "How come you never told me?" She asked him.

"I tried Ellie. When I didn't hear back from you about the wedding… I didn't know where to look for you to tell you about the baby." Jim tried to explain.

Ellie shifted in her seat. "That's not what I meant." Jim looked at her in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me everything? The truth I mean."

"Ellie," Jim started but she cut him off.

"No, listen," she said not in anger but with all seriousness. "I know. I know everything. Mom told me."

"Ellie," Jim again tried to explain.

She stopped him. "No, please. Let me say this." Ellie stood and paced slightly as she continued, "After you…after you were…shot, I went home, back to New Jersey, back to Mom." Ellie sat back down to finish her story. "Eventually, I went into rehab. That's where I was when you tried to find me for your wedding. It was a great place and they really helped me a lot. They even gave me a job when I completed treatment. I don't counsel or anything. I tell my story, give newcomers someone to talk to. Mostly I just listen and try to convince them to go to their sessions. Sometimes I go with them. I'm finally doing something right. Something, good."

"That's great, Ellie," Jim said.

"Please, let me finish. After I finished rehab, I went to visit Mom to tell her about the job and stuff. She saved all the mail forwarded from L.A. I found the invitation, and I told Mom about it. I told her how I wished I had been clean sooner, so I didn't have to miss my fathers wedding. That's when she told me. She'd been drinking; she does a lot of that now. Anyway, she told me all about it. She told me about her affair with your partner, Mike, and getting pregnant. She told me about your affair, too. And, how you ended it when she told you about…me. Why did you stay with her? Could you have been happy with that other woman? I…I don't understand."

Jim let out a big breath. "Ellie, there was a time when I loved your mother. When I found out you were on the way, it didn't matter that you weren't…mine. You needed a father and I wanted to be that for you. I guess I messed that up pretty good, huh?"

"No. I understand a lot better now that I know. You stayed in a terrible marriage with a woman you didn't love because of a kid that wasn't even yours. You could've given up on me a long time ago. But, you didn't. I didn't deserve half the love you gave me; let alone everything else you did for me. I'm sorry, for everything I ever put you though. You deserved better." When she finished, Ellie stood as if to leave.

"Ellie, wait." Jim stood and stopped her. "Where are you going?"

She smiled at him, "I'm on the red-eye back to Newark tonight."

"Tonight? No, don't leave. Stay for a while, you've got a new family to get to know," Jim said as he tried to be convincing.

Ellie smiled at him again. "I saw, two little boys, right?"

"Yeah, Sammy and Tommy. They should know their big sister," Jim volunteered. "Look, Ellie." Jim took her hand and sat her next to him on the sofa. "I know I wasn't a good father to you when it counted. And, I'll admit I have a second chance with Gwen and the boys. But, that doesn't mean I'm giving up on you. I want us to be a family. You're all grown up now. You're not Daddy's little girl anymore; but, you're my kid as much as Sammy and Tommy, and I love you."

"Us, too!" Sammy said as he bounded back into the living room and onto Jim's waiting lap.

Jim looked up as Gwen entered behind Sammy carrying a sleeping Thomas. "I gave Sammy the junior version; I thought he should know he has a big sister. I hope that's ok."

"We're family, Ellie. Like it or not," Jim said with a smile.

"We still gotta finish plannin' our party," Sammy said as he slid off his father's lap and went over to Ellie. "Hey, Ellie, ya want to come to me and Tommy's party?"

Ellie looked into Sammy's shiny judgment free eyes. "I'd love to."


	22. Chapter 22

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 22**

It had been almost a week since Jim discovered Ellie on his doorstep. She decided to stay for a short visit and get to know her new family. After all, she had a party to attend. Sammy's birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese's was great fun for everyone, even the 'grown ups'. The whole team attended, including Doc and Mrs. Robbins. Ellie spent most of her time with Sammy and his friends from pre-school so she didn't get to mingle with the other adults. Back at home though, Ellie talked with Jim, cooked with Gwen, and played with her new little brothers. Her favorite thing to do though was to sit with Sammy at his little table and color. This was where Jim found her when he arrived home from the store with the makings for dinner with the Grissoms. Jim decided that it was time for his friends to know Ellie as the daughter she had become and not as the girl from the street they met before. Seeing Ellie color with Sammy like that made him recall the photo on his desk at work. Her smile had returned. And while she would never be that innocent little girl again, she had finally grown into the beautiful women he always hoped she could be.

The doorbell rang and Ellie called, "I'll get it Gwen," as she crossed to answer the door.

"Hello Dr. Grissom, Mrs. Grissom. This must be Hogan," Ellie said as she opened the door.

In near shock and with the changed Ellie before him Gil answered, "Uh, yeah it is. Ellie, did you ever meet Sara?"

"Only briefly. It's nice to meet you Sara, and congratulations." Ellie moved so the Grissoms could enter the house.

Sara asked Ellie, "Congratulations for what?"

"On your marriage and your baby! May I?" Ellie asked as she reached her hands out for Hogan.

Sara, not sure if it was a good idea, looked at Jim who had joined them in the foyer. When Jim nodded, Sara handed Hogan to Ellie. "He's a little sleepy so be forewarned; he may try to nurse."

With a slight laugh Ellie led the group into the living room. "I have to say; I love the name Hogan. May I ask, how did you come up with it?"

"I've wanted to ask that question ever since Hogie was born," Jim confessed.

"Me, too," Gwen added as she joined them.

Sara and Gil smiled at their friends and how easily they seemed to have added Ellie into the mix. "Well, I'm sure if you gave it some thought, you could figure it out." Sara took Hogie from Ellie when his attempts to nurse became very obvious.

"We've gone over it a million times, Sara." Gwen said, "Really, we give up."

Sammy stood up from his little table and made his way to his father's lap. "I bet I know," he said as a matter of fact.

Gil smiled at his young nephew and said, "I'll bet you do, Kiddo; why don't you tell us."

"Well, Pa was named Francis Xavier, with an 'F' and Uncle Pa is Gilbert Xavier, with a 'G', so they needed an H name. Hogan is a good H name and it's like that singer guy they always listen to." Sammy sat on Jim's lap waiting for some response from the adults in the room.

Gwen was the first to speak when a cry from the playpen alerted her that Tommy was ready to eat. "Wow. Really?" She asked her brother.

"I'm afraid that Sammy is once again exactly correct." Gil smiled at Sammy. Sara gave Sammy a wink as she continued to nurse little Hogan.

Jim asked, "Sammy, how did you know they named him after Hoagy Carmichael?"

"All ya gotta do is listen, Daddy. It's all they ever talked about." Sammy slid down off of Jim's lap, leaned in and kissed Hogan on the head, and went back to his table to continue coloring.

"Well, I guess he told me," Jim said with a laugh.

Gwen came back with Tommy and sat down to feed him. "Jim, if you and Gil could get the steaks going on the grill, we can eat when the boys here are finished."

Jim stood and said, "Ok, Honey, is everything else ready to go?"

"Everything is keeping warm in the oven. All that's left is throwing together a salad."

Ellie stood and said, "I can do that, Gwen. Is everything in the fridge?"

"That would be great!" Gwen answered, "Yeah, everything you'll need is in the fridge. Just don't add any bacon bits; Sara is a vegetarian."

"No problem," Ellie said as she turned to leave the living room.

Gwen then added, "Ellie, there's a tofu steak marinating in the fridge for Sara, too. Can you take it out to your Dad?"

Ellie called back from the kitchen, "In the container with the red lid?"

"That's it." Gwen winked at Sara.

"Ok." Ellie took the container out to Jim and Gil in the yard.

Sara took this opportunity to say to Gwen, "Wow, you guys have come a long way in a really short time."

"She's really a great kid! I wasn't sure if she'd warm up to me and the boys, but it's like she's never been anywhere else," Gwen said with a smile. "Jim is practically giddy at how well things are going. I haven't seen him like this since just before we got married."

* * *

The next day Jim drove Ellie to the airport and wouldn't let her get out of the car until she promised to come back for a visit. Ellie said she would come back to Vegas for Tommy's birthday. With an additional promise to keep in touch, Ellie returned to NJ and her job at the rehabilitation center. They were closer than Jim ever thought they could be. She's a grown woman, and he can still be a father to her. Not in the way he's a father to the boys, but still, a father. For that, he's very thankful.

Things in Vegas had just started settling down for our couples. Gil and Sara were trying to get used to Sara being back at work. Catherine was her direct supervisor, on paper at least. But it was harder being away from Hogan than she expected. It wasn't that she didn't trust Gwen to take good care of him. He'd be sleeping for most of the time anyway. It was the idea that if Hogan should happen to wake up in the middle of the night, it would be Gwen who comforted him, gave him a bottle, and got him back to sleep. It was becoming increasingly harder for Sara to concentrate on work. She was starting to re-think her choices. It was early evening and Gil and Sara were just waking from a good 'days' sleep when Sara thought it was time to 'talk.'

"Gil." Sara started, not sure her mate was actually awake yet.

Gil lifted his head as if to look over her side as he maintained the 'spooning' position of their sleep. "Good morning, Sara, how did Hogan do today?"

"Gwen said he's doing just fine. It's almost time to get him though, and I wanted to talk to you about something," Sara said still not turning to face him.

Gil realized it must be important if Sara wouldn't even look at him. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, still with Sara's back to him and asked, "Ok, what is it you want to talk about? Is everything ok? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Gil. It's just that…" Sara's voice trailed off as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I hate leaving Hogan behind and going to work. Don't get me wrong, I love the work and working with you and the team, but I just can't focus the way I used to. I'm at work, but my mind, my heart, it's here with Hogan." Sara finally turned to face Gil with the last of her revelations.

Gil let out a breath he was unaware he'd been holding. "I know what you mean. I'm finding it hard to focus myself. I don't worry about him. I know Hogan's safe with Gwen. But, I miss not being with him. I can only imagine how hard it is for you."

They were both silent for a while and Gil finally spoke again, "How can we make it better for you? Do you want to leave the lab? Switch to day shift? Whatever it takes to make you happy, I will see that it happens."

"I know you will. I have given it some thought. I think I should leave the lab. If I move to days, I'll see more of Hogie but less of you. That's not an acceptable option. Unless…" Sara took a necessary pause before she dare continue, "Unless you switch to days, too."

Gil made that funny face he makes when he doesn't quite know what he wants to say. He opened his mouth, closed it, thought for a moment, furrowed his brow, and finally he spoke." "I see you have given this some thought."

"Well?" Sara said giving him a few moments to think about her suggestions.

"I think it's time to go get Hogie," Gil said as he got up from the bed. "I'm going to jump in the shower, and you run down to Gwen and Jim's and get the baby."

Before Sara could respond, he was gone; and, the water was running.


	23. Chapter 23

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 23**

Gil was out of the shower, dressed, and hunched over the computer when Sara returned from Gwen's with Hogie. "Whacha doin' there, Daddy?" Sara asked as she handed the baby to Gil.

"Well, Hogie, Daddy is booking flights for all of us for this summer." Gil spoke to Hogan as Sara readied them something to eat.

What Gil said stopped Sara from her 'breakfast' preparations, "Gil, what are you saying? I thought we talked about Williams."

"That we did, my dear. However, I think that while I'm teaching my summer seminar you could take advantage of the opening Williams has and teach the summer session of Intro to Physics." Gil sat back in his chair, tilted his head like he does, and waited for Sara to respond.

Sara crossed to Gil, took Hogan and said to him, "Don't worry, Hogie, I'm sure Daddy has a plan for you while he and I are teaching."

Gil smirked and answered, "That I do. My seminar is Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings from 8 am to 11 am. You'll teach Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons from 1 pm to 3 pm. I'll be with Hogan while you teach, and you'll be with him when I teach. We can decide how to schedule office hours later. The rest of the time will be ours to do as we choose."

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself, Gil Grissom," Sara said, leaving Gil confused.

He had to ask, "How so?"

Sara smiled and kissed him, "You managed to solve this problem of mine in a matter of minutes _and_ get yourself that trip to Williams that you wanted." Sara laid Hogan in his rocker seat and moved into the kitchen to set the table for the casserole she'd put in the oven earlier.

Gil rose from the computer and joined Sara in the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

Sara responded, "Technically, it's more like a late lunch or early dinner, but I made a breakfast casserole. Eggs, veggies, and in this end here," she pointed to one end of the casserole, "I added some of that sausage you like."

"That sounds wonderful!" Gil smiled and sat at the table. He and Sara enjoyed a lovely breakfast and talked about the trip to Williams coming up this summer.

Sara knew that the sabbatical to Williams this summer wouldn't solve all the problems she and Gil were having balancing work with being with Hogie. It would, however, be a welcomed break and give them some time to figure out what to do on a more permanent basis.

* * *

It was almost Mother's Day and Gil was at a loss. What do you get the love of your life for her first Mother's day? He just couldn't decide. Sara doesn't go in for fluff and glitter so asking Catherine for help is out of the question. He could ask Gwen, but it would be nice if he could get a gift for his wife without help. Gil just needed a little more time to think and do an online search. Sara was at Gwen's with the baby, so he had some time. He typed into the search box on his Google page, 'Mother's Day gift.'

"Geez, results 1-10 of about 3,530,000 for Mother's Day gift in point 23 seconds. Wow, I wonder if they could've been a little more selective if they took the whole second," Gil said to the empty room. "Let's try 'mother's rings' see what that gives me. OK, that cut the options down by a million and a half and it only took point 18 seconds." Gil blew out a breath and realized that he was just going to have to pick a link at random and go from there. "Let's see, Zales is supposed to be good. OK, just mother's rings. Great, only 11 pages!" Gil scrolled through the pages of mother's rings. While most could do only one stone, they were meant to hold more, symbolizing more children. "We only have one child, so I only need a ring for one stone. Wait…what if we have more children? You can't add stones to a single stone ring. What's this?" Gil got to page eight of 11 and decided that he'd stumbled onto something… "The 'Stackable Pride Ring by Artcarved', wow, that is just about perfect! Hogan's birth stone with his name on one side and his birth date on the other. It's understated, not to fancy for work, but it'll be special." Gil had found what he thought would be the perfect gift for Sara.

* * *

Jim wasn't having anywhere near the trouble that Gil was with the approaching Mother's Day. Even though Jim and Gwen had only been together a short time, he knew his wife as well as anyone. What would Gwen want for Mother's Day? Gwen would want a party. Jim put everything in motion well in advance. Jim told Gwen that they were going to the lake house. They would leave, along with Gil, Sara and Hogie, on Saturday morning after shift. They hadn't been to the cabin since the Labor Day celebration with the gang. It was beautiful there in the winter; but, with Gwen being pregnant, Jim decided it wouldn't be a good idea to get snowed in at Big Bear Lake. It would be nice up there now and warm enough to spend some time outside; maybe even get Tommy out on the boat for his first sail. Jim didn't tell Gwen that he'd made arrangements for the entire team to head to the cabin a day early. She only knew the Grissoms were going.

The evening before they were to leave for the lake, Sammy came into the living room and asked, "Mommy, can I have a little box?"

"Sure, Honey. How little?" Gwen asked in return.

Sammy tilted his head to think. "Like a slice of cheese," he said finally, holding up his hands to show her.

Going to the kitchen pantry, Gwen looked through her stash of gift boxes, paper and bags and found a small cube about four inches square with a lid. She turned to show a waiting Sammy. "Will this do?"

"That's great, Mommy! Thanks!" Sammy said as he took the box and ran back up to his room.

Jim joined Gwen in the kitchen. "Why would he need a box?"

"Who knows? He's a boy. He probably has a collection of rubber bands or something to put in it." Gwen laughed as she put her arms around Jim's waist.

Jim laughed with Gwen. "As long as it's not bugs."

"Oh no, Honey. I had that talk with him the first time he came back from visiting with Gil and Sara," Gwen responded just as Sammy came down from his room again.

"Mommy, can I have the tape please?" Sammy asked doing his best 'angel' impression.

Gwen looked at Jim and then back at Sammy, "You know, Sammy, we have a rule about tape."

"I know. I promise, I won't waste it," Sammy said sincerely.

Handing him the tape dispenser Gwen said, "Ok, here you go. Bring it back when you're finished with it."

"Ok, Mommy," Sammy said as he tore back up the stairs.

"Hey, Pal," Jim called stopping Sammy half way up the stairs. "Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks, Daddy," Sammy threw out and continued to his room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to check on him?" Jim asked his wife.

"What's the worst thing he could be doing? We have to let him know that we trust him. It's just tape, Jim." Gwen kissed the words to his cheek.

* * *

The trip to Big Bear had gone smoothly. The couples only stopped once for a snack and so Gwen and Sara could nurse the babies. They were almost at the cabin when Gwen's cell phone rang, "Yes, Gil?" She answered, "OK, that's fine. We'll be right behind you, bye."

"What was that?" Jim asked as he noticed the Grissoms' Denali speed ahead of them. "Where's he going?"

Gwen chuckled and said, "Sara has to go to the bathroom, so Gil decided to take the lead."

Jim, not wanting to blow the plan had to ask, "How will they get in?"

"Gee, Daddy," Sammy said from his place in the back seat, "can't they just use the door like we do?"

Laughing, Jim answered, "Sure, Pal, but Daddy keeps the door locked when we aren't there."

"Sure, but Aunt Sara has a key," Sammy said as a matter of fact.

Jim looked over at Gwen, "You gave Sara a key? When?"

"Yesterday, just in case we got separated, or one of us had to stop somewhere. I didn't think you'd mind. They are family," Gwen responded slightly confused.

Relieved and satisfied that Gwen didn't know about the surprise, Jim said, "No, that's fine. I just thought that Gil still had the key I'd given him before."

"He may. Sara wasn't sure, so I thought better safe than sorry, right?" Gwen asked.

Jim smiled as he pulled into the driveway of their lake house and parked next to Gil's Denali, "Right as usual, Mrs. Brass."

Jim, with a little help from Sammy, carried the bags into the house while Gwen got Tommy out of his carseat. "Go ahead with Daddy, Sammy. I have to get Tommy out of his seat and grab the diaper bag."

"OK, Mommy." Sammy did as he was told.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone, including Sammy and Jim, called as Gwen entered the cabin with Tommy.

"What? What's all this?" Gwen asked as she handed Tommy over to a waiting Catherine.

Jim crossed to her and kissed her on the cheek, but before he could explain…

Sammy hollered, "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!"

"Wow, this is great!" Gwen said, with true enthusiasm.

"It's not just for you either, Mommy." Sammy continued, "It's for Aunt Sara and Aunt Catherine, too!"

Gwen knelt down to Sammy's level and asked, "Does that mean that the men will be doing all the work this weekend?"

"Sure!" Sammy answered with a huge grin, before the 'men' had a chance to reply. "Can we have cake now?"

"Absolutely!" As Gwen stood, she looked around the room. It would seem it was to be almost as much a 'couples' weekend as a Mother's Day weekend. Nick and Greg brought Mandy and Judy with them. Doc and Mrs. Doc, her new 'handle' in the group, came along since their kids wouldn't be in Vegas this weekend. And, of course, Lindsey came with Catherine and Warrick. Gwen smiled as she realized that it's true what some say, life begins at 40. She was happy before, but not like now. She has her brother, her children and the love of her life in Jim, all folded in among the best group of friends she's ever had. This group of close knit people welcomed her into their lives. No questions asked and never looked back. Who doesn't want that?


	24. Chapter 24

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 24**

"Mommy?" Sammy started, breaking Gwen out of her reflections.

Gwen responded with a smile, "Yes, Sweetpea?"

"Can we have cake now?" Sammy asked causing the assembled group to giggle.

Jim answered him, "Sure, Pal. Let's show Mommy the cake."

"Come on, Mommy. It's the best cake in the whole world. It's really big, too," Sammy said as he practically dragged Gwen to the table which held the cake.

Gwen's eyes grew large as she saw the cake. Sammy had not exaggerated its size. "That has to be the biggest cake I've ever seen!"

Warrick nodded and said, "It took two of us to load it in the back of my truck."

"We weren't sure we'd get it through the front door," Nick added.

Gwen took this opportunity to 'read' the sentiment on the cake. "Happy Mother's Day to the Best Moms in Vegas. Catherine, Gwen, Judy & Sara." Then she added, "Ok, Ladies, let's get this cake cut."

The ladies met Gwen at the table. They stood together, each with a hand on the knife and cut the cake. Doc, who is handy with a camera, snapped the first of what would be many photos of this weekend. It was decided that Catherine and Warrick would stay on the boat in dock. Nick and Mandy brought camping gear and planned on camping out in the yard, as did Greg and Judy. Sara, Gil and Hogan would stay up in the loft so Doc and Mrs. Doc could have the guest room. Lindsey would sleep on the fold out couch on the screened porch. With that decided, and a hearty lunch behind them, everyone thought that it was time for a nap. After all, only Gwen, Mrs. Doc and the kids were on a normal schedule. Everyone else had been up all night. Luckily, it was about time for Tommy, Hoagie, and Sammy to nap anyway. So everyone went down for a short rest before dinner.

* * *

Everyone had a lovely rest, and they were ready for an enjoyable evening. There was still quite a bit of cake left for the following day's 'official celebration'. The only thing is now the cake said, "other's Day, st Mom's in Vegas, ne, Gwen, Judy & Sara. Not that it would stop anyone from eating it. Everyone had a short nap and was ready for a relaxing evening. Everyone was unaware that Nick brought his collection of games.

"Gwen, are you used to this sort of thing?" Catherine asked as Warrick brought her another drink refill.

Gwen smiled and answered, "I wouldn't say I'm used to it, but Jim cooks a lot at home. And, he always cooks when we're here, unless it's raining."

"The benefits of a gas grill," Catherine added.

The women laughed and Gwen continued, "I've figured out how to cook everything on a grill, except maybe soup."

"Gil cooks a lot at home, too," Sara said finally. "Not just on the grill. I think it was something his mother insisted upon."

"'A man should be able to cook for himself', Mom would say. 'Gilbert, I'm not about to let you think you're going to get waited on your whole life.' So, I learned to cook." Then he asked Sara, "Honey, do you want another soda?"

The women all giggled again. "Yes, please. Only this time a 7up, I don't want Hogie up all night from the caffeine."

"Well, so far, it's got me a little freaked out," Catherine began. "Warrick is a good man, but I've yet to experience his cooking."

"At least in the kitchen," Gwen offered. "Mrs. Doc, does Al cook much at home?"

Mrs. Robbins smiled at her new nickname. "He does, actually. Al is a meat and potatoes kind of man, but it always worked for our boys. I don't mind either, it's better than having to cook myself. It's not fancy food, but it's always very good. I just don't let him bake anymore."

The women spent more time sitting and laughing, mostly, at the expense of the men. Sammy sat nearby coloring and playing with Bruno. It was a very nice afternoon at the cabin. The men cooked and even baked in the kitchen while the ladies chatted, played with the children, and drank. Well, Catherine and Mrs. Doc 'drank', Gimlets of all things. Sara and Gwen stuck with the 'softer' kind of drinks, due mostly to the fact they were both still nursing babies and no one likes a 'second hand drunk' baby.

Jim entered this time and announced, "Dinner is served M' ladies."

Sammy practically ran to the dining room. Both Hogie and Tommy were sleeping, so there was a chance that Gwen and Sara would actually get to eat a hot meal.

"Lead on, Sir Jim," Gwen said with a queenly wave of her hand and joined the other women in their laughter.

Since it was Gwen's home she got to sit at the head of the table. It was a very gallant dining experience. The gentleman folk, with the aid of Judy and Mandy, had prepared quite a spread. Gil made veggie lasagna, Jim grilled baby back ribs and steaks on the grill, Al prepared stuffed chicken breasts, and Warrick made baked salmon. Greg, Nick, Judy, Mandy and Lindsey took care of the side dishes, salads and drinks. A grand dinner was had by all. The 'Moms' all had their favorites prepared by the men who love them, and there was more than enough to go around. Of course, there was cake after dinner.

It's was just after the cake had gone down that Nick mentioned to Gwen that he'd brought his 'game collection' and the competition was on. It was decided that it would be the men versus the women when they played Pictionary and Charades, and they would divide into couples when they played Trivial Pursuit and Balderdash. Sammy was on Daddy's team until bedtime and actually was not too bad at Pictionary, but the women still won. After getting Sammy tucked in for the night, the ladies decided to give the men a fighting chance and they played Trivial Pursuit. Lindsey opted out and went to bed. Everyone did pretty well, but it was Al and Mrs. Doc who finally pulled out a win, with Gwen and Jim a close second. The women took Charades almost as easily as they did Pictionary, but it was much more fun watching the men 'act' than draw. Gil and Sara ran away with Balderdash. It was just too hard to figure out when Gil was completely making something up. He knows far too many bizarre words. It was a fun evening for all; even Jim seemed to enjoy the games. After a night cap, everyone retired to their pre-determined sleeping quarters.

It was 8:15 AM when Sammy took it upon himself to wake the rest of the house. Uncle Gil thought it would be fun to buy Sammy a bugle for his birthday. But, little did Uncle Gil know that Sammy would bring it this weekend. Although he hadn't yet learned to play 'Reveille', the standard Army wake up call, Sammy could make his point. Having alerted the house to the morning out of the way, Sammy thought he should head out on the deck and wake the rest of the gang. He did so brilliantly. It's amazing what a three year old can do with a bugle. After a short talk with Daddy, Sammy seemed to better understand the finer points of bugle use. While the ladies got showered and dressed, a rag tag looking group of men started preparing brunch. Each taking a turn getting showered and dressed, the men had brunch and themselves presentable in short time.

Everyone sat down with the 'Moms' as guests of honor. The men stood in turn and said a little something about each of their wives. Gil went first.

Clearing his throat he began, "Sara, I couldn't have chosen a better partner for my life or mother for my children. I could've chosen faster, but not better. I love you. Happy Mother's Day!" Gil gave Sara the little beige box and she opened it. It revealed to her and everyone the ring he'd chosen. It was a simple, but beautiful gold band with an October birthstone, Pink Tourmaline, set in the center. Engraved on the band to the left of the stone was 'HOGAN'; to the right of the stone, Hogan's birth date, JAN-14-2009.

Sara near tears barely managed to whisper, "It's beautiful, Gil. Thank you." Gil leaned in to kiss his wife, and she showed off her beautiful ring.

It was Jim who stood next. "Honey, you have shown me how to be a good Dad by your example as such a great Mom. I love you. Happy Mother's Day!" Jim leaned in and kissed Gwen when Sammy stood up. "What is it, Pal?"

"I want to say something, Daddy," Sammy answered. Jim sat and Sammy continued, "Mommy, you're the best Mommy ever, sorry you guys," Sammy directed at the other Moms. "This is from me and Tommy. Mostly me though, he was too little to help."

Gwen took the ball of what looked like a picture from one of Sammy's coloring books. It was almost completely covered in tape. Gwen carefully pulled the tape the best she could until Sammy told her to just rip it off. When she removed the tape and paper, she recognized the box she had given Sammy the day before they came to the lake. When Gwen opened the box, she found a 'perfect specimen', as her brother would say, of a butterfly. "Sammy…" she started to say.

"I didn't kill it, Mommy. I promise! I found it like that on a bush outside. I was looking at it and when it didn't move I picked it up," Sammy explained. I thought it was really pretty, so I put it on some tissue in the box."

"It's beautiful, Sammy. Thank you." Gwen kissed Sammy and he beamed with pride.

Gil made his way around the table to where Gwen sat, and she handed him the box. "Hmmm," Gil began, "Vanessa Cardui, or the Painted Lady. It's an excellent choice, Kiddo, a perfect specimen."


	25. Chapter 25

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 25**

Brunch was a huge success. The men folk, as they were now referred to by the women folk, cleaned up all the brunch dishes and put away all the leftovers. Everyone sat in the living room just enjoying the early afternoon sun as it shone in through the windows. The group made quiet conversation when the cabin phone rang out and broke the calm.

"Hello?" Jim answered, wondering who it could possibly be. After all, pretty much everyone he knew was already at the cabin. "Ellie! Hey Sweetie, how are things back in Jersey? What? Sure, hang on. Honey, it's for you," Jim said handing Gwen the phone.

Gwen took the phone and excused herself to the kitchen. "Ellie? Is everything ok?"

"_Yeah, Gwen everything is fine. I just wanted to call and wish you a happy Mother's Day." _Gwen heard come from the phone.

"Really? Well, that's very nice, Ellie. Thank you."

"_I thought it was important that I tell you. You were a better mother to me in the short time I was in Vegas, than my real mother has been my whole life."_

Now, with tears threatening to fall, Gwen said into the phone barely above a whisper, "Ellie, except for 'Mommy' and the first time your father told me he loved me, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"_I just wanted to make sure you knew. I've learned it's better to say how you feel right away, so it doesn't get lost in the mix of regular life. I'd better go now. Give Dad and the boys a kiss for me. I love you."_

With a sigh Gwen responded, "I will. I love you, too. Be safe, Ellie, bye."

Jim seeing now that Gwen was off the phone approached her. "Honey, is everything alright?"

Smiling, Gwen said, "Everything's perfect."

When Gwen and Jim returned to the living room many in the group were missing. Jim asked, "Where did the younger set get off too?" He and Gwen resumed their seats on the sofa next to the playpen where Tommy and Hogie slept.

Warrick was the first to respond, "Nicky is out on the front porch talking with his 'Momma'." Warrick used his fingers to show the quotes for what Nick calls his mother. "Greg is hiding in the bathroom on the phone with his mom, too. Catherine went to get something from the Denali…"

Sara interrupted him, "Which means she's calling her mom."

"Right," Warrick agreed. "Mandy and Judy are taking a walk on the beach…"

This time Gwen interrupted, "Which means they are calling their moms, too."

"That would be my guess." Warrick finished by saying, "And Lindsey and Sammy are out on the screened porch playing with Bruno."

Just as the last few words left Warrick's mouth, Doc's cell phone rang. "I'm guessing this is not for me," he said before answering his phone. "Hello? Yea, she's right here." Al gave his wife the phone.

"Hello? Hi, Honey. We're at Big Bear Lake. Yes, thank you, I am. You're what? All of you?" She turned to Doc and said, "The boys are at home. They all came to surprise me." Mrs. Doc spoke into the phone, "Do you want us to come home? We could be there in a couple of hours. Well, ok. Yes. Dad would like that. I love you, too. Bye." Mrs. Doc handed Al his phone, paused for a moment and said, "They hadn't planned on staying long so there's no sense in us going back. They said they would try again for Father's Day." Everyone joined in a hearty laugh.

"Excuse me for a second." Sara stood and started to leave.

Gil stopped her, "Honey, are you ok?"

Sara turned. "Yea, I'm just going to get something from the room. I'll be right back."

Gil still not sure asked, "Do you need help?"

"No, Gil. I've got it. I'll be right back, stay here," Sara answered.

Looking at his friends he confessed, "I don't believe her."

"Gil," Mrs. Doc began softly, leaning in toward him. "Maybe it's 'that time' and she'd rather not have company."

"What time?" Gil asked stupidly.

Jim shook his head. "Geez, Gil."

Taking in everyone's stares upon him Gil finally blurted, "OH! _That_ time. But, she's still breast feeding."

Gwen responded, "Trust me, Gil, it doesn't matter."

"Oh, so then you've gotten, you're…uh…since having the baby?" Gil stammered.

"Geez, Gil," Jim said again.

"No, Gil. I haven't gotten, my, uh…since having Tommy. I'm almost 44 years old; I could be in early menopause. Sara's not that old," Gwen finished just as Sara returned.

"I'm not how old?" Sara asked.

Gwen responded easily, "Not as old as I am."

Mrs. Doc thought a subject change was in order. "So, what are you gentlemen planning for dinner?" Just as she finished her question the others started to trickle in. First to return were Judy and Mandy.

"How was your walk?" Jim asked them as they both sat on the floor.

Mandy answered for them both, "It was very nice, it's really beautiful here."

"Thanks. How were your mothers?" Gwen asked.

Sheepishly Judy responded this time, "They were both very well, thank you."

"Where'd everyone else go?" Mandy questioned her companions.

Sara answered for the group, "Much like where you both went, calls home to Mom."

Nick and Catherine came in the front door just as Greg returned from the bathroom. "So?" Jim asked. "How are your mothers?"

The three responded at the same time indicating that all of their mothers were fine. Nick joined Mandy on the floor, Greg sat in the chair behind Judy and Catherine joined Warrick on the loveseat and asked, "Sooo, what's on the menu for this evening?"

"Well," Jim started, "I've been planning that for a long time too. It was almost harder to pull off than surprising Gwen. I've asked Lindsey to babysit so we can all go out to dinner."

Gwen hesitantly spoke, "Cath, do you think Lindsey will be ok out here with both babies and Sammy?"

Jim continued before Catherine could speak, "I didn't say we were going away for dinner, I said _out_ to dinner." Faced with a room full of confused looking people Jim went on, "Gil, help me out here."

Sara turned to look at Gil. "Help him out? What have you two got planned, and why didn't I know about it?"

"We wanted to surprise everyone, especially you two." Gil pointed between Gwen and Sara. "Jim and I pooled resources and contacts. We've got something pretty big planned."

Sara squinted at her husband. "Is that why I had to sneak into Gwen and Jim's and pack Gwen's fancy dress? Not to mention pack my own fancy dress?"

"That's why." Gil smiled.

Gwen couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. "Do we get to know what _out _but not _away _to dinner means?"

"Not yet." Jim left to retrieve Lindsey and Sammy to join the group. "Lindsey, could you stay here with Sammy and the babies while we all retreat to get ready for our big night out?"

Lindsey sat down on the floor and started to play WAR with Sammy. "Sure, Uncle Jim."

With Sammy and the babies under Lindsey's supervision, the adults left to prepare for their evening 'out'.

* * *

"What's this secrecy all about, Gil?" Sara asked her husband as he stood behind the makeshift dressing curtain they'd hung in the loft to insure no one caught them unclothed.

Gil responded from behind the curtain, "It's just a nice surprise for the women we love. Jim and I thought that you and Gwen deserved a really nice night out. Jim and I also knew neither of you would be up for leaving the babies behind for very long so we had to come up with a compromise." Gil came out from behind the curtain not in the suit Sara knew she saw him pack but in his tuxedo.

"Wow" was all Sara could squeak out.

"I'll take it you approve. Now you need to get ready." Gil left Sara to get ready so he could check on the arrangements.

Meanwhile Jim and Gwen were dressing in their room. "Jimmy, can you get my zipper?" Gwen said as she stepped out of the bathroom to see Jim standing before her in his tuxedo. "Wow," Gwen whispered as she approached her husband. "Do we really have to go?" she said and wiggled her eyebrows at Jim.

"Yes, Honey, we really have to go. I promise. It'll be worth it. I know how you love a party," Jim said as he zipped up her dress.

When Jim and Gwen got to the living room, everyone else was ready and waiting. "Hey, you guys clean up real nice," Jim said as they joined the group. The men were attired in their tuxes, and the ladies all had on very nice dresses. You'd have thought it was time for the policeman's ball.

"OK, Jim, we're all here, and we're all dressed up. Do we have anywhere to go?" Catherine asked.

Jim winked at her. "In due time, Cath. Gil, did you check on everything?"

"I did. We should be hearing…" Gil started to respond when they heard a loud horn.

"What was that?" Everyone asked together.

Jim and Gil smiled at the group. Jim extended his arm to Gwen and said, "My Lady, your chariot awaits."


	26. Chapter 26

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 26**

Jim escorted Gwen, followed by the rest of the group, out to the deck. When she stepped out onto the deck, Gwen was overcome with shock. Before her she saw what can only be described as a floating banquet room. It was basically a barge, but beautifully decorated. At one end there was a four piece jazz band. At the other just behind the area for the captain, there was a huge buffet area and two round tables each elegantly set for six. Between the tables and the jazz band, which was now playing softly, there was a dance floor just big enough for six couples to dance the night away. The entire barge was covered with a canopy that had roll down sides, in the event of inclement weather, and a railing ran all the way around for later star gazing.

Now, after taking it all in and with a tear threatening to fall, Gwen turned to Jim and whispered, "You did all this for me?"

Jim's only response was, "Yup."

Jim led Gwen, again followed by the rest of the gang, down off the deck across the yard and down the dock to the waiting 'Captain' who welcomed them aboard for their private cruise around Big Bear Lake. The 'Captain' showed everyone around and went through all the emergency information and then took his place at the wheel. The group of colleagues, companions, friends sat themselves. For the most part, they divided themselves by age. Nick, Mandy, Greg, Judy, Warrick and Catherine sat at one table and Gil, Sara, Gwen, Jim, Doc and Mrs. Doc sat at the other. Had Catherine and Sara switched seats, you definitely could have picked a number, an age if you will, and one table would have been over and the other under. But, no one really cared. Before the evening's end they would mix, mingle, dance and laugh as one large group of friends, no, family.

Everyone helped themselves to the buffet which was overflowing with everyone's favorite foods, drinks and desserts. It was a very well thought out dinner. After everyone had eaten, one by one the couples moved to the dance floor. Even Doc and Mrs. Robbins danced together. They moved like a well oiled machine. Obviously, they'd done this dancing thing before.

Gwen smiled as she looked around the dance floor and saw her friends, her family dancing. "Jim, this is…" Quite unlike the Gwen we know, she was at a loss for words.

"Honey," Jim began, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you and the boys. You're my life. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jimmy," Gwen said through the kiss she gave him.

Judy, who was finally beginning to feel like she was part of the gang, looked at Greg as they danced. "Greg?"

"Yes, my little puddin' pop?" Greg just had to have a cutesy name to call her, which usually made Judy giggle.

Judy wrinkled her brow for a moment. "What is it about this group?"

"What do you mean?" Greg asked her.

Judy smiled at him. "Well, they work together, play together, even marry each other. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it."

"Sure you have, Sweetie. It's called a family. While we don't have the typical roles that most families have…" Greg explained.

Judy interrupted him, "Sure you do! Dr. Grissom, Captain Brass, Doc and Catherine, they would play the parental roles. You look up to them, respect them, and you want their approval."

Embarrassed, Greg said, "Yeah."

"The rest of you would fall into the sibling roles. Warrick, Nick and Sara the older siblings and you get to be the baby of the family." Judy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek at that last bit.

Greg smiled at Judy's analogy of the group then added, "You forgot about the rest of the team." Judy looked at him confused. "You, Mandy, Wendy, Mia, Bobby, Henry, Ronnie…even Hodges. You're all part of the family. Crazy cousins one in all."

Nick looked at Mandy as she watched their friends dance. "You havin' a good time, Mandy?"

"Absolutely, Nick. This is the most fun I've had since we visited your family at Thanksgiving." Mandy confided.

Nick stood and offered her his hand. Mandy took it and they went to the dance floor. "You know, I was thinking the same thing."

"Really? But, you've got that big family back in Texas. I would've thought you grew up with big family fun," Mandy said.

Nick smiled and confessed, "Sure it was fun. But, there was a lot of competition, too. I was always trying to keep up, make the grade, score the points. It's different with this group. That's all."

"How so?" Mandy coaxed.

"Well, they don't judge me. Don't get me wrong. If you screw up, they let you know. But they don't count it against you. We work as a team; no one is out for himself. We're all focused on the same goal; get the bad guy," Nick explained

Many knew there was more. "So, it's all about the work?"

"No! Not at all. I'm not sure who would admit it. But, we're a family. We care about each other, worry about each other, get really pissed off at each other, but never stop loving each other." Nick finished.

Mandy smiled a little smile and said, "It shows."

Warrick and Catherine stood at the railing near the front of the 'Party Barge' as they had learned it was called and looked back at their friends. "Seems like now is as good a time as any," Warrick said.

"Good time for what?" Catherine asked her companion.

Warrick took Catherine's hand and led her to the dance floor. When they reached the center of the floor they stopped. Warrick didn't start dancing but knelt down in front of Catherine. Everyone stopped dancing and the band stopped playing. All attention was on the couple. Warrick cleared his throat and spoke, "Catherine, I don't want to waste another minute of my life without you. We waited and waited and finally took our chance. Take this one last step with me. Let's take this chance, together. Will you marry me?" Warrick held out a lovely engagement ring. It was a thin gold band with a diamond solitaire flanked by pale pink diamonds on each side.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Catherine practically sang out! "I've got to call Lindsey!"

The group of friends surrounding them made their congratulations and giggled at Catherine's desire to call her daughter.

"It's ok, Cath. Lindsey knows. I asked her if it would be ok," Warrick said as he stood and kissed his new fiancé.

"You asked her permission?" Catherine questioned him.

Warrick slipped the ring on her finger. "Cath, she's your kid. If I'm gonna be a part of her life too, she had a right to know. Plus I wanted her opinion on the ring. She helped me pick it out."

Mrs. Doc took her husband's arm as she whispered to him, "Looks like another wedding in the family."

"Hey!" Jim called from one of the tables. "I think this calls for a toast. To Warrick and Catherine. Congratulations and may you have many years of love and happiness."

Congratulations came from every area of that 'boat' that evening. It was a happy occasion for everyone. Moms had Mother's Day, blossoming couples had a very special evening, Cath and Warrick had their engagement, and a few married couples had a nice evening without the kids. For one very special older couple, they had the joy of watching the people they had come to love find happiness, in many different forms.


	27. Chapter 27

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 27**

The ride home from the lake was much like the ride to the lake, uneventful. It did, however, give Gil and Sara some time alone to talk. What they talked about would surprise even them.

"You've been awfully quiet, Gil. Are you alright?" Sara looked at her husband who kept watching the road ahead.

Gil let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. "I was just thinking."

Knowing she'd have to drag it out of him, Sara asked, "Thinking about what?"

"My mother," Gil answered sadly. "I just wish that she'd lived long enough to realize her dream of being a grandmother. She would have loved Hogie."

"Oh." Sara turned to look out the window without saying anymore.

"That's it? Oh? Did I say something to hurt your feelings?" Gil questioned Sara, who now seemed quite distant.

Sara answered barely above a whisper. "I tried to call her."

"What?" Gil asked. "Call who?"

"My mother," Sara said softly.

Gil was now slightly shocked, but he wanted Sara to go on. He just waited.

"When I left the room yesterday afternoon, the gang was calling their moms and I felt like, I should maybe try to call my mom, too. I wanted to tell her she was a grandmother." Sara turned to look at Gil. "I called the last number I have for her, I got an answering machine. How old is that?" Sara chuckled nervously not knowing how Gil would respond to her news.

"Did you leave a message?" Gil asked her.

Sara let go of a small smile and said, "No. I wasn't sure what I should say. I definitely didn't think she should find out about Hogie on an answering machine."

"Are you ok?" Gil put his hand on her thigh.

Covering his hand with her own Sara laughed lightly, "You know, I really am."

* * *

"That was the best weekend ever!" Gwen said as Jim pulled into the driveway of their townhouse.

From the back seat Sammy asked, "Ever, Mommy?"

"Well, I suppose not really _ever_." Gwen unhooked Sammy's seat harness. "But it would definitely be in the top ten!"

Joining her and placing a kiss on her cheek Jim said, "I'd have to agree with Mom, Pal. That was a fantastic weekend, even if I did have to wear my monkey suit."

"I love you in your monkey suit." Gwen kissed Jim just as Gil and Sara drove into the driveway just a few doors away.

"Geez, get a room already," Sara called out as she retrieved Hogie's seat from the Denali.

Gwen called back, "Got one, thanks! You guys up for lunch on the grill?"

As Gil carried the bags in the front door he hollered back, "We'll be there in a few."

Jim called to Sara, "Tell Gil, no ant sauce!"

Laughing they all entered their respective homes to get ready for a quiet lunch.

* * *

As they walked toward Jim and Gwen's townhouse, Gil spoke to his son, "So, Hogan, are you looking forward to a fun afternoon with Tommy?"

Sara giggled. "If he answers you, I'm turning around and going back home." As the little family approached the front door, Sara's cell phone rang.

"Take Hogie. I'll be there in a minute," Sara said as she handed Gil the baby and they went into the house.

"We're here!" Gil called as he made his way around to the kitchen. Gil knew his way around the home, not only because it was his sister's home, but it was also the mirror image of his own townhouse. He found Jim, Gwen and the boys out in the yard. Jim had the grill fired up and was just about to lay on the steaks and hotdogs.

Gwen tilted her head in 'that family way' and asked her brother, "Where's Sara?"

"Her cell rang just as we got to the door. She'll be along any minute," Gil responded. "Hogie, you stay here and keep Tommy company. Daddy needs a beer." Crossing to Jim who was holding out a beer for him, Gil said, "I love those little seats."

"I know, I wish they came in grown up size," Jim replied.

Gil laughed. "That's sad Jim."

"Think about it Gil. It's like a hammock that bounces instead of swings. Must be like floating almost," Jim clarified his point.

Gwen added her thoughts, "Gil, you have to have known Jim long enough to realize that he knows comfort. Besides, just imagine what you could _do_ in one of those things." Gwen winked at her brother.

"Too much information, Gwen," Gil finished. "I wonder what's keeping Sara?"

"Nothing's keeping me, dear." Sara joined her family on the patio. She smiled when she spoke, but they all knew her too well.

"Sara, are you alright?" Gwen asked as she handed her sister-in-law a Sprite.

"Thanks," Sara said before continuing. "I just had a strange call. That's all."

Gil, now more concerned, asked, "Who was on the phone, Honey?"

Letting out a long breath, Sara explained, "Well, you know that call I made the other day?"

When Gil's face went white, Gwen asked, "What call?"

Hearing Gwen's worried tone, Jim joined the others on the patio.

Sara continued, "When I left the room yesterday, I went into your room to call…"

Jim took Sara's hand and asked, "Who did you call, Kiddo?"

"I tried to call…my mother," Sara said flatly.

Jim sat back in his chair and took in the news. But Gwen had to ask, "I thought your mother was dead. Isn't that what you told me?"

"It's kind of a long story, and not for 'mixed' company," Sara explained. "Anyway, that was her calling back. She has caller ID. When there wasn't a message, she decided to just call the number." Sara sat with a plop on the chair next to the babies.

Gil moved to her and asked, "Honey, are you ok? What did she say?"

Sara let out a long sigh. "You know, she was actually cool about it. She said that when she…got out that she thought of tracking me down. She decided to leave that decision up to me. She was glad I called." Sara turned to Gil and added, "She could barely contain herself when I told her about you…and Hogan."

"Wow." Jim got up and crossed back over to the grill, stopping off to place a brief kiss on Sara's head.

"Yeah," Gwen said reaching for Sara's hand.

Sara leaned back into Gil who was now standing behind her softly rubbing her shoulders. Sammy slowly approached them. "Aunt Sara?"

Sara sighed, "Yes, Sammy?"

"It'll be ok. It's good to have a mommy." Sammy hugged Sara and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

As Sammy left her to return to his puzzle, Sara asked him, "How'd you get so smart?"

Sammy shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "My mommy."


	28. Chapter 28

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 28**

Newly back from their sabbatical, Sara and Gil were rejuvenated. Hogan had grown like crazy! Although he still nursed at bedtime, he was now drinking some from a sippy cup and could sit unaided. He was quite a talker, even though no one could understand a word he said. Hogan and Daddy were nearly inseparable. Sara had come to realize that Hogie was no longer a 'Mama's boy'. The team managed without their fearless leader and his bride, but they were worried what the two had 'learned' while away.

"Gil, are you absolutely certain?" Sara asked as she strapped Hogie into his carseat and readied herself for the drive into the lab to speak with the Sheriff.

Gil strapped himself in the driver's seat and answered. "Honey, I've never been more ready for this. I couldn't be more certain really. Are you having second thoughts?"

"As long as you're sure, I'm sure too." Sara closed the door to their Denali, and Gil pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"Daddy, when do I get to go to school for real?" Sammy asked as Jim helped him get his things together for pre-school.

Jim answered easily, "Well, Pal, we can't send you to Kindergarten until your five years old. So, how much longer do you have to wait?"

"Gee, Daddy, I'm only three. Can't you just tell me?" Sammy asked with a tilt of his little head.

Jim knelt down and looked at Sammy. "If I show you, do you think you can remember?" Sammy nodded he could. "Ok. How many fingers are on your hand?"

Sammy counted, "One, two, three, four, five. Five!"

"Right! That's how old you have to be to start Kindergarten," Jim said. "Now, use your left hand to show me how old you are."

Sammy counted out his fingers again, "One, two, three. This many, Daddy! Three!"

"Very good, Pal. Now," Jim said taking Sammy's right hand, "On this hand show me how many more fingers you need to get back to five." Jim asked.

Sammy did as his father directed counting first on his left hand, "One, two, three," then continuing to count on his right hand, "Four, five. Two more, Daddy."

"Very good." Jim 'showed' Sammy what they had just done. Holding up his won hand Jim said, "See you have to be five, like all the fingers." Jim then used Sammy's hands to continue, "You are three now, like this many fingers." Jim touched Sammy's left hand which still had three middle fingers 'standing'. "Three," Jim touched Sammy's right hand, "plus two makes five. Understand?"

"I think so, Daddy. But, why didn't you just say two more years?" Sammy asked with a familiar tilt of his head.

Jim blew out a breath. "I was trying to teach you something."

"Oh." Sammy put his backpack on and started for the front door. "Daddy?"

Jim responded as he joined Sammy and they went out the door, "What is it, Pal?"

"Is that what real school will be like?" Sammy climbed into the booster seat and Jim strapped him in.

Jim got in the front seat and said, "No, Pal. Real teachers are way better at teaching than Daddy."

"Ok," Sammy said and they sat silently until Jim pulled up in front of the pre-school. "Daddy," Sammy started as Jim helped him get out of the car, "Don't worry. I bet teachers don't get to shoot guns and catch bad guys. That's way cooler." Sammy kissed Jim, gave him a hug, and ran off to join the other kids in the play area.

"Cool," Jim said to himself before heading back home.

* * *

"C'mon, Jim. Tell us what this is all about." Catherine took a seat next to Brass in the break room where the team had gathered to hear the Grissoms' announcement.

Jim laughed. "What makes you think they told me?"

Greg now took a seat across from Brass as he clarified. "You're family, you always know before we do."

"Who knows what before whom?" Mandy asked as she and Nick joined the group assembling in the break room.

Judy answered for Greg, "Greg thinks that Brass knows what Dr. Grissom and Sara have to tell us today."

"Greg is wrong, again, I'm afraid." Gwen swept into the break room with Hogan and Tommy in a double stroller. She positioned the sleeping babies out of earshot but in her direct line of vision, kissed Jim quickly on the cheek, and took a seat next to him.

Moments later Gil and Sara arrived. "Ok, who are we missing?" Gil asked the gathered group.

"Warrick and Doc Robbins," Nick answered almost at the moment the two men entered the room.

Gil let out a breath as Warrick and Doc took their places. "As you know, Sara and I had a meeting with the Sheriff last week. We wanted to be the ones to tell you what decisions we came to while away on sabbatical."

"I knew it. You're leaving. You're _both_ leaving. I just knew it." Greg put his head in his hands and kept repeating his mantra.

Gil did his best to calm Greg, "Not exactly, Greg. But, I suppose that is partially true."

Sara explained, "I'm just going to lay this out. The Sheriff decided rather than lose Gil he'd offer him the lab director's position and find somewhere else to put Ecklie. I'm moving to days. Catherine will take over the supervisor position and hire two new CSIs, level one or two. Greg is getting promoted to level two, and it's about time in my opinion."

Gil looked around the room and asked, "Questions?"

"How will this work for us?" Warrick asked as he motioned between himself and Catherine.

Sara smiled. "Did I leave that out? You're getting promoted to co-supervisor. You'll have Greg and one newbie, and Catherine will keep Nicky and take the other newbie."

Warrick wasn't sure how to handle this news. He was also worried about how Nicky would handle the news. His worries were waylaid when Nick and Mandy both hugged him and made their congratulations.

After thanking Nick and Mandy, Warrick asked, "How come Cath get's Nicky?"

Gil smiled. "Seniority gets experience. Plus, Nicky can work solo on a wider variety of cases so her team will handle a heavier case load."

"Hey!" Catherine retorted, but smiled as well.

Gil let the congratulations and commotion die down before he continued, "Ok, people, we've got a breakfast reservation in half an hour. Let's move.

"Gil?" Catherine asked as the large group moved out into the parking lot. "When will all of this happen? I mean, you and Sara just got back from your sabbaticals. You'll be with us for a little while, right?"

"Don't worry, Cath," Sara interjected. "We won't be moving around until the end of the year. Gil figured that way the Sheriff would have time to find a place for Ecklie and you would have a chance to find two new CSI's. No sense in going shorthanded when it can be avoided."

Catherine nodded. "Good idea, Gil."

"That was all Sara, Cath. She didn't want you to have to take over the night shift with all those adjustments and try to hire two new people." Gil opened the door to the Denali for Sara, who had just retrieved Hogan from Gwen's stroller.

"Not to mention plan a wedding," Sara added.

"Actually, that's moving right along," Warrick said as he pulled up to collect Catherine for their drive to the restaurant.

Gil opened his door to the Denali before saying again, "We have reservations, folks. You can tell us all about it over pancakes."

Sara and Catherine got in their cars with their mates and everyone drove off for breakfast.


	29. Chapter 29

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly each Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 29**

As Thanksgiving approached the team was making plans. Catherine and Warrick decided not to wait to get married. They asked the team if it would be ok to have a small service and a very nice dinner just before the Thanksgiving holiday. The team thought it would be great if they tied the wedding into a big group Thanksgiving celebration. Catherine and Warrick agreed. So the plans were made and the team prepared.

"Mom!" Lindsey all but screamed from her room.

Rushing into the room to see what happened, Catherine called, "I'm coming!" She entered her daughter's room only to find Lindsey staring at her reflection in the mirror. "What? Are you ok?"

"Mom," Lindsey began, "I know you don't want me to wear this in your wedding."

Rolling her eyes, Catherine joined Lindsey in the room. "I think it looks great on you!"

"But, it's so 'uncool'," Lindsey said as a matter of fact.

"What were you hopin' for Linds, a strappy, backless, cut up to the thigh?" Came a voice from the hall. The ladies turned to find Warrick standing in the doorway. "I think you look beautiful."

"Rick, please. Explain to my mother that I am not 13 anymore." Lindsey crossed into her bathroom and closed the door.

Catherine and Warrick left Lindsey's room and were headed back to the kitchen when Warrick began, "I think she's right. It's a great dress, Cath, for a pre-teen."

Catherine laughed softly and whispered, "That's not the dress. I got that off the discount rack just to mess with her head. The real dress is actually a strappy, backless cut up the thigh."

Warrick shook his head. "I'm not sure that's better, but Linds will certainly prefer it."

"I know." Catherine leaned into Warrick's chest. "I was thinking of asking Sara and Gwen to be bridesmaids, too. What do you think?"

"I think that's great. But I thought you wanted to keep it small." Warrick moved to the fridge and grabbed two sodas.

Catherine answered, "I do, but I don't want to hurt their feelings. And they're going to be there anyway."

"Catherine, this is Sara and Gwen we're talking about," Warrick started. "They're family. Not to mention, can you imagine Gwen's reaction to a strappy, backless, cut up the thigh dress? And I don't even want to think what Sara would say."

"Yeah. But I would pay good money to hear Jim's reaction to that dress," Catherine laughed.

"What dress?" Lindsey asked as she entered the kitchen.

Catherine crossed to the front closet and pulled out a beautiful 'wine berry' colored dress. It was strappy, backless and had a slit cut up to mid-thigh. "This dress!"

Lindsey practically squealed with delight. "Is it mine? Can I go try it on? Now? Please?"

"Here, come out to model it when you're ready." Catherine handed Lindsey the dress.

"You'll get Heaven points for that, you know," Warrick said. "Something my grandma use to say. Every time I did something really good or really nice without being asked, she'd say, _"Warrick, you'll get Heaven points for that."_

Catherine wrapped her arms around his middle and said, "I think I would've liked your grandmother."

* * *

So the day arrived. The team was ready not only for Thanksgiving, but a wedding as well. Catherine was beautiful in her off white, Italian satin, strapless sheath gown, cut up the thigh, of course. Lindsey made a beautiful maid of honor, and Warrick made quite the groom in his tab collar charcoal gray tuxedo. Gwen and Sara both decided to 'skip' the strappy, backless, cut up the thigh dress and just be there in support of their friends. Catherine asked Gil to give her away. He was more family to her than anyone else, and Warrick asked Nick to be his best man. In the best of family tradition, Catherine chose to have Sammy act as ring bearer. He was adorable in his little tuxedo, perfectly fashioned to match Warrick and Nick. The rest of the 'new gang' was dressed to the nines and ready to party. Catherine had made arrangements for a reception at the Tangiers, now one of _her_ casinos. She planned a big dinner in the usual Thanksgiving tradition. This included, of course, a large selection of vegetarian fare for Sara. Cath had even made arrangements for one of Lindsey's more responsible friends to use a smaller adjoining room to entertain and care for the kids. There was a small band and the entire team had the best of Thanksgivings.

"Wow! That was one fantastic evening!" Judy said as she and Greg made their way toward the door.

Greg responded, "Well, Sugarplum, one thing Catherine knows how to do is throw a party!"

"You know that's right!" Warrick said taking Greg's now extended hand. "Y'all are leaving?"

"I promised the lady's parents we'd stop in for pie," Greg told the couple.

"You gotta love a man who wants to please your parents!" Catherine said as she hugged them both.

Judy smiled and leaned into Greg when she answered, "And so I do!" The young couple left as Greg blushed deeply.

Doc and Mrs. Robbins were the next couple to leave. "I'm so happy for you both," Mrs. Doc said as she hugged Catherine. "You two belong together."

"Thanks kids, it was a great party!" Doc added.

"Kids?" Catherine and Warrick questioned together.

Doc and the misses smiled, and as they left and called back, "Compared to me…you know it!"

Hodges and Wendy (yes, Wendy), Lindsey and her boyfriend Michael, and Archie and his date, left not long after the Robbins's. Nick and Mandy were driving the couple to the airport for their flight to Cancun. A week's vacation for two CSIs is not easy to come by. But with Gil taking over as Lab Director soon, it wasn't as difficult as it would have been a few short months ago.

Gil, Sara, Jim, Gwen and the kids had the job of taking the wedding clothes, their gifts and the remaining food and cake to the couple's home. Little did the couple know that wasn't all the foursome had planned.

After Catherine and Warrick changed into their travel clothes they said their final goodbye and Nick and Mandy drove them off.

"So, is everything ready, Jim?" Gil asked as they collected the gifts and clothes onto the cart they got from the staff.

Through his most ornery grin Jim said, "Everything is all arranged."

"I still don't believe the two of you. You're like fraternity brothers planning the best way to haze the plebs," Sara scoffed as she brought some food to the cart.

Gwen laughed, "Sara, you of all people should know, Jim is always up for a practical joke. I just thank God that Gil is in on it. At least he can keep Jim under control, a little."

"Well, it's all in good fun. No one will be hurt and I'd never leave them hanging…for long." Gil left the threesome to retrieve more food.

"At least when they get back home there will be a more pleasant surprise for them," Sara said as Gil returned to the cart.

"I think it was a great idea, Sara. Really I do. I just couldn't resist not having a little fun. It's Catherine's fault. She told me where they were going." Gil placed the last package of food on the cart.

"Gilbert Xavier Grissom!" Gwen started, "Catherine trusted you with that information in the event of an emergency. You know Catherine's wrath. I don't think she'll appreciate your sabotaging her honeymoon."

With that familiar tilt of his head, Gil responded, "My dear sister, I did not sabotage their honeymoon. Your husband and I played a tiny practical joke on two of our dearest friends. They will gladly take it in stride, and it will all play out for them in a matter of minutes."

"Well," Gwen started, "for both of your sakes, I hope so." Gwen and Sara left to get the kids.

"You know, Gil," Jim said, "I hope your sister is uncharacteristically wrong."

Gil stared at his friend and brother-in-law for a moment before saying, "Jim, are you afraid of Catherine?"

Jim slowly turned to face his friend, "Hell no! I'm afraid of your sister!"

When Gwen and Sara returned with two sleeping babies and a sleepily walking Sammy, the group headed out to their cars. While Gwen and Sara got the kids strapped into their seats, Gil and Jim loaded their cars with all the gifts and food. Both couples decided that they would take everything to their homes tonight and take it all over to Catherine and Warrick's in the morning. After all, they had babies to get into bed.

* * *

Catherine and Warrick arrived at the Cancun Palace, Cancun, Q. Roo Mexico without incident, yet. That would all soon change.

"Welcome to the Cancun Palace! I'm Ramón how may I be of service?" said the handsome young man behind the reception desk.

Warrick took the reins. "Hello, Ramón. We're the Brown's. We have a reservation."

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Brown. Let's see." Ramón typed on his computer for a few seconds. "Warrick and Catherine Brown?" The young man asked.

"That's us!" Catherine practically sang.

Now looking worried Ramón said, "I'm very sorry, but that reservation was cancelled."

"What!" Catherine spat no longer in her jovial mood. "When?"

Warrick tried to calm is new bride, "Hang on Cath. Ok, Ramón, when was the reservation cancelled and by whom?"

"We have a very strict policy, Mr. Brown. Only the person who made the reservation can cancel," Ramón said apologetically.

"I made that reservation myself, Ramón, and I damn well didn't cancel it," Warrick stated flatly.

Ramón continued softly, "I have it here, Sir. You called two days ago, and gave me the credit card number, and confirmation number, and cancelled the reservation."

"I will kill him," Catherine, now seething, growled under her breath.

Warrick's head snapped around to his wife. "What? Kill who?"

Staring blankly with fury in her eyes Catherine said through gritted teeth, "Gil. He had the confirmation number and the credit card number."

"Why would…" Warrick stopped himself and turned back to the young man behind the desk. "Ok, we need a room, for a week, can you do that?"

Catherine blurted before Ramón could answer, "You booked a 'Superior Suite'."

Ramón checked his computer again. "I'm afraid we only have one room available for a week long stay. It isn't a 'Superior Suite'."

"We'll take it. Can you get us there and deal with the check in stuff later?" Warrick asked.

Ramón called for a bellman and answered, "Certainly Mr. Brown. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll take care of everything."

The bellman loaded up their luggage onto the cart, and they followed somberly behind.

"I swear with all I have that I will kill him." Catherine was still stiff with anger.

Warrick was still confused at why his boss and dear friend would pull such a dirty trick. He understood the guy part, but Gil cared for Catherine. Warrick couldn't understand why Gil would do anything to hurt or anger her.

"Here we are folks." The bellman opened the door for Warrick and Catherine to enter the room where they would spend their honeymoon. As he unloaded the cart he continued, "Welcome to the Presidential Suite, Mr. and Mrs. Brown. Everything for the remainder of your _two_ week stay has been taken care of. If there is anything else you need, please call the desk and it will be attended to. Have a pleasant stay." He was gone before Warrick and Catherine could even turn around.

* * *

"They should be checking in about now, don't you think?" Jim asked Gwen.

Smiling Gwen responded, "Worried, Jimmy?"

"Not a bit! How could they not love it?" He asked his wife as he joined her in bed.

"Jimmy, you are a romantic at heart. No one will ever make me doubt that." Gwen leaned in and kissed her husband.

Jim put his arm around his wife as she lay in the crook of his arm. "Just don't let it get around. I have a reputation to protect."

* * *

"I certainly hope you and Jim planned well. I don't want to imagine Catherine after two weeks of figuring out ways to kill you both," Sara said as her husband entered from the bathroom.

"Sara, I've known Catherine a very long time. She's the closet thing I had to a sister until Gwen came along. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Have a little faith in me." Gil slipped into bed and lay a practically chaste kiss in Sara's waiting lips.

"Oh no, Mister. After what you put me through? I'll be wondering whether or not Catherine is going to put a hit on you for two weeks. You have to do better than that.

Gil did as ordered.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Brown, how may I be of service?" Ramón said as he answered the phone.

"Ramón, has there been some mistake?" Catherine inquired.

"Not at all, Ma'am," Ramón explained. "There should be a chilled bottle of champagne in the room, do you see it?"

"Yes, but…"

Ramón interrupted, "There's a card and it'll explain everything. Call if you need anything else. Good evening, Mrs. Brown."

"Warrick, Ramón said there's a card with the champagne." Catherine crossed to join Warrick at the bottle of champagne. "Open this while I read this card, please."

Catherine opened the card and read aloud:

Dear Catherine and Warrick,

I hope you are enjoying the champagne. I also hope that you will find it in your hearts to forgive Jim and I for our little prank. Yes, I did cancel your reservation. I did this so I could arrange for you to have the Presidential Suite instead. The whole team decided that we wanted to do something really special for you. They left the details to me. Everything for your entire two week stay is taken care of. I've also taken care of changing your return flight. So all you have to worry about is relaxing and enjoying all that Cancun and the Cancun Palace have to offer. If you need or want anything, just call Ramón and he will see that you have it. We all love you both. Happy Honeymoon!!

Love,

Gil


	30. Chapter 30

-1I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 30**

Catherine and Warrick returned from their honeymoon very well rested and extremely grateful to Gil and the team. The shift changes took place soon after Gil and Catherine hired Jeorgie Vulpes, a level one CSI fresh out of school. Jeorgie was a hard worker and very anxious to learn. She would fit in well with the gang. The other hire was a level two CSI transfer, Peter Williamson Jr. Catherine decided that since she got to keep Nicky she would let Warrick have Peter, or Billy as he preferred to be called. He let the gang know on day one saying, '"Pete is my dad's name thanks. I prefer Billy."' Strangely enough, Jeorgie and 'Billy' hit if off very well. Newcomer solidarity they said. But, after a few short months, it was apparent to even the most oblivious that they were an item.

"Sara! Have you seen my tuxedo?" Gil called from their bedroom.

Shaking her head from the doorway Sara answered, "Gilbert, you took it to the dry cleaners three days ago. Did you remember to pick it up?"

Panicked, Gil said, "Oh crap! What am I going to do? They closed over an hour ago?"

"Luckily, your incredible wife picked it up this morning on her way into work." Sara handed him his tuxedo and kissed him softly as she passed him and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Jimmy, can you zip me up please?" Gwen asked as Jim entered their room from the bathroom.

"I prefer unzipping, but since we have places to be, I suppose I can." Jim zipped Gwen's gown and kissed her neck.

Turning to face her husband, Gwen said, "Why are you so randy?"

Kissing her lightly, Jim said, "Honey, except for this towel, I'm naked. The kids are downstairs with Lindsey, and you are in the room. What more reason do I need?"

"You are shameful, James Michael Brass, but you're all mine." Gwen crossed to where Jim's tuxedo hung and handed it to him. "I just love a man in a tuxedo!" Gwen said with a wink as she left the room.

* * *

"Catherine are you ready?" Warrick decked out in his wedding tuxedo paced in the newlywed's kitchen.

Catherine practically hopped down the hall while putting on her shoes, "Geez, I'm coming. Why all the rush?"

Warrick took her arm so she wouldn't topple over. "I really don't want to be late. This is our first big evening out since the wedding."

"OK. I guess I'm presentable enough," Catherine said as she did one last check in the hall mirror.

Whipping her around into his arms Warrick cooed, "Woman, you are beautiful." He kissed her and they left the house.

* * *

"Puddin' Pop! Can we leave now?" Greg called to Judy who was in the bathroom of her apartment.

Judy emerged from the bathroom and asked, "Do I look ok? Are my eyes puffy?"

"Not a bit, You look fabulous! Let's go!" Greg offered Judy his arm and she gladly accepted.

* * *

"Thank you, Nicky," Mandy sniffled as he placed her wrap around her shoulders.

Nicky turned her to face him and whispered, "Honey, are you sure you're ready?"

Smiling she said, "Positive. I can't wait."

"Well, then, Milady, shall we go?" Nick made a sweeping gesture with his arm as he opened the door.

* * *

"Damn!" Doc Robbins was not having an easy time with his tie. "Damn, damn, damn! Judy!"

"I'm coming!" Mrs. Doc came out of the bathroom as she was putting on her earring. "Are you having difficulty, Dear?"

"I hate these damn ties!" Doc practically yelled as he threw his tie onto the dresser.

"Well, you could start a new fashion and go without." Mrs. Doc retrieved his tie. "Or, you could sit still and let me do it for you."

"I've never been much of a trend setter." Doc sat on the edge of the bed and his wife lovingly tied his tie. As she turned to get her purse, Doc grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

Although he said nothing, his wife responded, "I know, Al. Me, too."

* * *

As if it were planned they all arrived at the banquet at once. Hodges and Wendy were still in the lobby, having arrived only a few moments earlier.

"Wendy," David began, "Do you think they are laughing at us?" He said referring to the approaching group.

"Why would you think that?" Wendy asked.

"I know they don't like me. I know I can be…well…annoying." David couldn't meet his date's eyes.

"David. They all have their faults." Wendy put her hands on David's face and forced him to look at her. "You try to hard, David. You have to just be you. You let me see the regular guy. You need to let them see him too."

"They think you're too good for me." David dropped his eyes again.

Smiling, Wendy said, "I am. So remember how lucky you are and stop pouting."

David jerked his head up and caught her smile. "Scout's honor."

* * *

Mandy and Nick were the first to join Hodges and Wendy in the atrium of the banquet hall.

"Hodges. Lookin' good man." Nick said as Wendy practically squealed at what Mandy just told her.

"Whoa! What's with all the ruckus?" Warrick and Catherine joined the group next. They were quickly joined by the rest of the group.

"Can I tell them?" Wendy asked Mandy.

Mandy and Nick exchanged a cursory glance and Mandy nodded her approval.

"Nick and Mandy are engaged!" Wendy practically burst in her enthusiasm.

"Really?" Came a voice from the group. "No way! Us, too!" Everyone turned to see Greg holding Judy's recently bejeweled hand up in the air.

Congratulations were given to both couples from the now assembled crowd.

"Seems we started a bit of a trend," Sara whispered to her husband.

Smirking, Gil announced, "Into the hall everyone. We've got a few toasts to make."

Everyone flowed into the dining hall and found their tables. The group would have three tables and the couples divided as you would expect. The old married couples were the Grissoms, the Brass', the Browns and the Robbins'. The nearly old married couples were Nick and Mandy, Greg and Judy, Hodges and Wendy, and the Phillips'. Finally the no where near old married couples were Archie, Ronnie, Bobbie, Henry, their dates and finally the newcomers Jeorgie and Billy.

The Annual Las Vegas Law Enforcement Banquet was a blast. Everyone from the lab took part in the food, fun and friends. They all danced and partied the evening away. The night was finally winding down. Some of the ladies had gone to freshen up before leaving while everyone was talking about what a great night it was. That was when all hell broke loose. Four masked assailants rushed in the doors with guns raised.

The apparent leader shouted as he shot the ceiling, "Wallets and jewelry in the bags an no one gets hurt!"

It was practically laughable when more than a dozen law officers pulled their guns and pointed at the four men. Glancing quickly around the room, Jim realized he was probably the senior officer present. With his gun drawn, he slowly approached the group of robbers.

"Ok, guys, you obviously picked the wrong party to crash. Put down the weapons and your parents can all have a Merry Christmas." Jim continued to approach the men.

Two of the criminals quickly kicked their weapons toward Jim and lay down on the floor. The other two were less cooperative. They nervously looked around the room for options other than surrendering.

"Guys, trust me, you can't win this one." Brass stopped approaching the men at a distance of around twenty feet. When the two turned to bolt out of the door, Gwen, returning from the restroom, was in their way.

Grabbing Gwen, the two remaining criminals slowly re-entered the room. "How about now? Can I win now?" The leader barked at Jim as he held a gun to Gwen's head.

"Jim?" Gwen squeaked, not sure of what to do or say.

Pulling off his mask the gang leader smirked at Jim. "So, this lady a friend of yours?"

Swallowing hard Jim responded, "Yeah, numb nuts. It's a policeman's ball. She's a cop."

"Really?" The perp ran his hand down Gwen's back causing Gwen to grimace. "Where's she hiding her gun?"

Sara whispered, "Gil, what can we do?"

"Shhh. I think Jim has this well under control," Gil answered.

Jim could feel the anger rise in his throat. His eyes never left Gwen's. "If you want to get out of here alive, you'd better let her go." He lifted his gun to point directly at the man's head.

By this point, the third criminal had moved off slightly, but he still held his weapon on Jim.

Once again, Sara whispered, "Gil!"

Again he responded, "Shhh, look." Gil nodded at the scene before them.

Jim began explaining, "Listen dirt bag. I'll give you to three to let the lady go."

"Then what?" The man asked Jim. "You'll shoot? What if you hit the lady?"

Jim simply said, "She's a cop; she knows the risks." Still his eyes never left Gwen's.

"OK, old man. Take your shot." The man still held his gun to Gwen's head.

"Have it your way." Jim began his countdown. "One…two…three."

Shots were fired and men went down. When the dust settled, there were two men cuffed, two men dead, and one wounded.

* * *

In the ambulance on the way to the hospital, Gwen held Jim's hand. "I knew you'd save me."

Smiling beneath the oxygen mask, Jim removed it slowly and said, "I had to. I love you."

Gwen replaced his oxygen mask and kissed his head.

The nursing staff at the hospital couldn't believe their eyes. Nearly a dozen very well dressed people approached them.

Gil asked quietly, "Brass? Gunshot wound? Brought in about twenty minutes ago?"

Before the nurse could answer, Gwen called to him from down the hall, "Gil!"

Gil hurried to his sister and hugged her. "How is he?"

"He's out of surgery and resting in recovery. The bullet was lodged in his upper thigh. The doctor said it appears to have missed all major arteries. He'll be fine." Gwen let out a long breath and Gil helped her into the waiting room where the others had already taken seats.

"Now that we know Jim will be ok," Sara started, "exactly what went on there? You seemed to be exchanging signals or something."

Laughing slightly Gwen explained, "Well, actually we watched 'Speed'. That's how it all started really."

"What?" Many in the group said together.

"In the movie, the two cops talk about hostage situations. One says shoot the hostage in the leg or something. Take the hostage out of the equation. I thought that was terrible, but Jim said a leg wound is better than being dead. So I said what if the hostage just goes limp? So we talked about it for a bit and that was it. When Jim said I was a cop, I knew it was for me more than the bad guy. Then when he said he'd count to three I knew what he meant. I go limp on three, and Jim shoots the bad guy. I guess we'd forgotten about the other bad guy. He shot Jim, and someone else shot him.

"That would be me." Officer Metcalf entered the waiting room. "How's the Captain?"

Gwen rose and crossed to the man. "He'll be just fine, thanks to you." Gwen hugged Officer Metcalf

The shy officer simply replied, "Just doin' my job."


	31. Chapter 31

-1I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 31**

Jim recovered nicely from his run in with the bullet at the banquet. Christmas came and went with little fanfare. Now, it was time for the lab's New Year's Eve bash, well party. While the lab party was left to Catherine and Warrick to plan, Gil, Sara, Gwen and Jim were busy planning a joint first birthday party for Tommy and Hogie. Catherine thought it best to have a smallish New Year's Eve event at the Tangiers. She reserved a private dining room for their now growing group of some 13 couples. After the last banquet, the lab had started spending more time together as a whole. Ronnie and Jacqui started seeing each other after their dates 'disappeared' at the banquet. Archie seemed to be getting more serious with his girlfriend, as did Henry. Bobby met up with Sophia at the firing range on more than one occasion and started spending a lot of time together. For the most part, the entire group decided that finding someone who understood you is most important. Where better to find someone like that than through work.

With the children in tow, Gwen and Jim approached the Tangiers. "I hope Catherine meant for us to bring the boys," Gwen said as they pulled into a parking spot.

"Honey. I promise you, Catherine told me to bring the boys." Jim squeezed his wife's hand, and they got out of the car to retrieve the boys from their seats.

"Mommy? What are Tommy and me going to do at the party?" Sammy asked his mother as she strapped Tommy into the stroller.

"Tommy and I," Gwen corrected him.

"Hey, Pal," Jim began. "Aunt Catherine has lots of fun stuff planned for you."

"Ok, Daddy." Sammy slid out of the car and grabbed his Thomas the Tank Engine backpack. "But, I'm bringing my stuff just in case."

Jim smiled at his son. "Good idea."

* * *

When the Brasses' entered the dining room, they found they were that last ones to arrive. "I hate being the last one at the party." Gwen put Tommy in the playpen that Sara and Gil had brought for Hogie. Tommy and Hogie spend a lot of time together and had a secret language to themselves. They were fun to watch. Their 'conversations' made no sense to the adults, but Sammy could usually translate if needed.

"So…who is going to tackle the karaoke first?" Gwen joked with the group.

Greg's hand went up like a shot. "Us!" Judy was less than thrilled to be nominated. She'd only just started to be herself around the large group.

"Greg, I'm not sure I can do this," Judy whispered as they approached the machine in the corner of the room.

"Sure you can Cherry Blossom! You sing for me all the time!" Greg left her just long enough to hand out the song list to the remaining guests.

"I think I found something," Judy said when Greg returned to her.

Looking at her selection Greg responded, "Excellent choice!" Greg cued up the machine and handed Judy a microphone. Together they did a pretty good job with "Islands in the Stream". But Kenny and Dolly have nothing to fear.

Each couple went in turn. When it was Nick and Mandy's turn, they sang "You're the One That I Want" from the movie "Grease". Some were better than others were. Hodges and Wendy barely got through "I Love Rock N Roll". But Rick and Catherine did a great job with "How Do I Live (Without You)?"

* * *

The gang had a lovely dinner and did some dancing. As midnight approached, the babies slept and Sammy was still going strong. He begged his parents to stay up for the big event. Gwen had him take a late afternoon nap just in case. Once the countdown and kissing was over, the younger set went off to the club and the older set went home to rest their weary heads. Sammy was out like a light before his head hit the pillow.

"He was asleep before he finished his sentence." Gwen entered their bedroom to find her husband sitting up in their bed.

"And Tommy?" Jim asked her.

Smiling, Gwen crossed to the bathroom door. "I nursed him, and he is off to dreamland."

"What are you doing, Mrs. Brass?" Jim quietly called into the bathroom.

"I'm running a bath, Captain." She responded. Jim was noticeably deflated when Gwen asked, "Care to wash my back?" Jim quirked an eyebrow and slowly joined his wife in the bathroom.

* * *

"Honey?" Gil called as he approached the bedroom. "Where are you?"

There was a soft reply from the darkness. "In here, Gilbert."

Gil made his way to their bed leaving the light off. "Why are you lying here in the dark?"

"Because I want you to 'feel your way'," Sara sang as Mandy had earlier.

"Guess I 'better shape up'," Gil responded as he joined Sara in bed.

* * *

When the day for the joint birthday party arrived the entire group showed up in Gil and Sara's backyard. They were in the end unit so their yard was a little larger than Gwen and Jim's. From the pile of gifts for those two little boys you'd have thought Santa made a return visit. There were even a few small things for Sammy, just so he wouldn't feel left out. There was a huge cake that took up most of the buffet table. Jim and Gil were at the grill discussing various types of burger ingredients.

"I realize it's nothing new for you Gil, but most folks don't want ants or grasshoppers mixed in with the ground beef." Jim lifted the edge of the burgers to test for doneness.

Gil responded, "Well that's unfortunate. You just don't know what your missing."

"Gil, leave the man alone. I'd have to say I think he speaks for the rest of us when he says 'Nix to the ants and grasshoppers'". Catherine plopped down next to Warrick on the lounge chair near the grill.

Sara ran over to get a bottle of water. "Gil, any noise from the monitor?"

"No, Honey. Hogie is sleeping soundly. Go ahead back to the volleyball game." Sara smiled and Gil called after her, "Who's winning?"

Sophia and Jacqui called back to him, "The girls!"

With all the coupling in the lab now, there were often boys vs. girls events. The volleyball match at the party was just the most recent. Each of the couples had their own likes and dislikes. They had families of their own to visit and spend time with. But, this core group of people, cops, lab rats, investigators and the folks who love them, was the family they most felt at home with.

"Mommy?" Sammy approached Gwen as she brought more food out from the house.

"What is it Sweet Pea?" Gwen bent down to Sammy's level.

Sammy smiled sweetly. "When we gonna eat that cake?"


	32. Chapter 32

-1I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 32**

So, that became their lives: work, family, and lots of celebrations. They all had a quirky sense of humor usually fueled by either the Greg/Nick combination or the Jim/Gwen twosome. They were a loving bunch and dedicated to their work and each other. So, when the difficult times came, and they always do, this group so tightly tethered to one another, covered, compensated and pulled each other through.

"Daddy?" Sammy asked quietly so not to wake his little brother. "Where's Mommy?"

Jim took a deep breath and explained, "Well, Pal. Mommy hasn't been feeling too well lately so she went to the doctor for a little check up."

"Think she'll get a lollipop?" Sammy always liked the lollipop part of his doctors' visits.

"It's not that kind of doctor, Pal." Jim sat down and tried to hide the worry in his eyes. Just then Sara came in the front door with a sleeping Hogie in the stroller.

"Any word yet, Jim?" Sara left Hogie to sleep in the foyer and joined Sammy and Jim in the living room.

"She hasn't called yet. I can't get her on the cell. I guess she's still got it turned off." Jim shifted nervously in his chair.

Sensing something but not sure what, Sammy asked, "Mommy's gonna be ok, right?"

Sara took control of this situation for Jim and answered, "Your mommy is a very strong lady, Sammy. So, it just makes us a little worried when she doesn't feel well. I'm sure she'll be home soon. How 'bout I get you some cookies and milk while we wait for her?"

"OK, Aunt Sara." Sammy was not as thrilled as he would normally have been about cookies.

* * *

Catherine entered her office just in time to catch the ringing phone. "Willows."

"_Cath, it's Gil. Let everyone know to meet for breakfast at the diner."_

"OK, Bossman. What's the big announcement?" Catherine asked.

"_At the diner, OK, Cath?"_

More worried now, Catherine responded, "Alright, Gil. I hope everything's ok."

"_I'll see you later."_ Gil hung up.

"If we're all meeting at the diner, I'd better call Shirley and let her know to expect us," Catherine said aloud to no one. She dialed.

"Shirley? It's Catherine Willows at CSI. We're all coming in for breakfast in about an hour, can you handle us?" Catherine sat at her desk. "Great! Thanks Shirley, see you then!" Catherine hung up her phone and left her office to gather the gang.

* * *

When the graveyard shift arrived at the diner, Shirley, the hostess/waitress/owner they had all come to know, led them back to the overflow room. Catherine and Warrick led the pack and saw that the Grissoms and Brasses were already in their seats. After everyone was seated, Catherine spoke for the group.

"Ok, Gil. What's going on?" Catherine asked with concern more than anger.

Gwen stood and addressed the question. "I'm sorry Catherine, everyone. This was my idea. I asked Gil to have you all meet us here."

There were murmurs in the group but Warrick finally asked, "What's up, Gwen?"

Taking a deep breath Gwen began, "You all know that ever since the boys' party a few months ago, I haven't been feeling like myself. So I finally went to the doctor. After what seemed to Jim and I to be an eternity, I was diagnosed with thyroid cancer."

There were many reactions from the group. Gwen held up her hands to quiet them and continued, "I know that word scares everyone. It scared me, too. But I've gotten a lot of information since then. Thyroid cancer, more specifically, Papillary Thyroid cancer is 99 percent curable. Especially when it's caught early, which mine was. I have scheduled surgery for this coming Monday. My surgeon, who is the best in the west, will remove my thyroid. I'll have to be on thyroid replacement hormones for the rest of my life, but it's not a big deal. I will be out of the hospital in two days. When I get out of the hospital, I'll have great difficulty speaking. I know it's hard to believe, but I will have to refrain from talking as much as possible until my voice fully recovers." This brought giggles from the group. "After a few weeks of recovery, I'll have a radioactive iodine treatment. And no, Greg, I will not lose my hair. I will, however, need to be away from the kids for about a week. So, all I ask of you, my dear friends is your patience with us as we go though this."

After the question and answer session, everyone ordered their breakfast and sat chatting while they waited for their food.

"So, Gwen. Where will you be spending this week away?" Jacqui asked.

"Yeah, Jim should go with you, like a mini-vacation," Ronnie added.

Gwen responded, "I don't know. I've only just weaned Tommy, and I don't think Sammy would like to have both his parents away for a week."

"Could we stay with Uncle Pa and Aunt Sara?" Sammy interjected.

Sara smiled at Gil. "You bet you could, Buddy!"

"Alright!" Sammy proclaimed.

"Gil, Sara, are you sure? Both babies and Sammy, too?" Jim asked his friends.

"They're gonna need the practice, Daddy." Sammy took a big bite of his pancakes, which just arrived with everyone else's food.

Catherine laughed. "Sammy, what do you mean?"

"For when the new baby comes. Aunt Sara will have to get used to having two babies around," Sammy said as a matter of fact without looking up from his plate.

After many giggles from the group, Catherine said, "Well, Sara, seems like Sammy has it all planned out for you two."

Gil leaned in and asked Sammy, "Hey, Kiddo. Do you know something I don't?" Leaning back he laughed softly.

"I guess. Aunt Sara is gonna have another baby." Sammy took a big drink of milk.

Gil looked at Sara. Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Sammy, why would you say that? Did Aunt Sara tell you she's having a baby?"

"Gil!" Sara said exasperated, "Do you really think I'd tell Sammy before I'd tell you?"

"Well, he seems so sure!" Gil explained.

"I am sure. Aunt Sara's gonna have another baby." Sammy stopped eating and looked directly at Gil and Sara.

"What makes you so sure?" Sara smiled at him.

"I know things." Sammy went back to his breakfast.

The group was mesmerized with the ongoing conversation, and there was silence until Sammy spoke again.

"She's been using the bathroom a lot," Sammy said.

"You've gone twice just since we've been here," Gwen added.

Sammy continued, "She was crying at that camera commercial, too."

"You have been a little sappy lately," Gil mentioned.

"Look how pink her cheeks are!" Greg blurted.

"Greg!" Sara, Gil, Gwen and Catherine spat at him.

"He's right. Aunt Sara's cheeks have been really pink." Sammy finished his milk and sat back in his chair.

Mrs. Doc, who had been sitting quietly at the far end of the table with Al, finally spoke up, "Sammy makes quite a convincing argument, Sara. You have to give him that."

"He's half Grissom, half Brass, he's a born investigator. How could I ever expect to keep a secret from him." Sara laughed loudly. "I _NEVER_ meant for it to come out like this. Yes, I am going to have another baby. I only found out this morning just before I came here." Now looking at her husband, Sara continued, "I wanted to tell you, but we were never alone. I really didn't think it had been so obvious that my four-year-old nephew had figured it out. Not to mention while a crack team of investigators, myself included, never had a clue."

There were congratulations, hugs and laughter shared by all while they finished breakfast and slowly filtered out of the diner. It was a beautiful April morning as they left the diner. Each couple or family went their own way. Back to the separate part of their lives, if only for a short time. They would all be together again soon.


	33. Chapter 33

-1I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 33**

"Jim, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you don't sit down," Gil said to his obviously nervous brother-in-law.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Shouldn't it be over by now?" Jim plopped down in the chair next to Gil.

Letting out a breath Gil clapped his friend on the shoulder. "It's only been a little over two hours, Jim. The doctor said he'd send someone out as soon as she was in recovery."

Almost as the words left Gil's mouth a nurse approached them. "Mr. Brass?"

Jim practically burst out of the chair. "I'm Jim Brass."

"Your wife is in recovery, the doctor will speak to you in there. Follow me." The nurse escorted Jim through the large double doors into the recovery area. Leaving Gil to wait alone.

"Captain Brass," the doctor said reaching out to shake Jim's hand.

"How is she?" Jim cut straight to the point.

Smiling the doctor answered, "Gwen came through it beautifully. There was more cancer than we originally thought. Both lobes of the thyroid were cancerous. I was going to remove the entire gland anyway, so there were no complications. She should be waking up in about a half an hour."

Jim let out a deep sigh of relief. "Will she be able to sing again? She really was concerned about being able to sing again."

"Gwen and I talked at long length about that. I'm sure her voice will be back good as new in a few weeks." The doctor added, "If you or Gwen have any questions after she wakes up, have the nurse page me."

"Thanks, Doc." Jim took the chair next to Gwen's bed and waited.

* * *

"Grissom," Sara said as she answered her cell phone.

"I'll never get used to hearing you say that," Gil said in the phone to his wife.

Laughing Sara asked, "How is Gwen? Is it over?"

"Jim just popped his head out of recovery. She's fine. Her throat is sore and she can't really talk, but she's fine."

"I'll tell Sammy. He's been a little worried." Sara went into the backyard where Sammy was playing with Bruno. "Hey, Sammy. Uncle Pa is on the phone, he says your mom is fine."

"When will Daddy be home?" Sammy asked his aunt.

Into the phone Sara asked, "Gil, when will Jim be coming home?"

"After Gwen has been moved to her room. He wants to make sure she's settled before we leave." Gil noticed Jim coming down the hall and waved him toward the phone.

Jim took the phone from Gil. "Hi, Sara. Gwen is fine. She barely has a mark on her. The incisions only a little over two inches long and will probably be lost in the natural creases of her neck. This doctor really knew what he was doing. She's not even swelling or anything. No, she hasn't really tried to talk. I think she's waiting until the soreness goes away first. Sure, put him on." Jim glanced at Gil and mouthed 401.

"I'll be right back." Gil hurried off in search of room 401, so he could pop in on his sister before he and Jim left for home.

Jim listened until he heard Sammy's worried voice in the phone.

"_Daddy? Is Mommy going to come home soon?" _

Smiling Jim answered, "Mommy's going to have to stay here at the hospital for a little while, Pal. But she wanted me to tell you that she really misses you."

"_Tommy, too?" Sammy asked his father._

"Yeah, Pal. Tommy, too." Jim laughed lightly as he saw Gil coming up the hall.

"_I'll tell him, Daddy!" Sammy now a bit less worried added, "See ya soon, Daddy!" _

"Well, Jim, you surely seemed to brighten his spirits." Sara kidded her friend.

Jim and Gil started heading out of the hospital. "Well, Kiddo, I've had a lot of practice with brightening spirits. Would you like to speak to your lesser half?" Smiling now, Jim returned Gil's phone.

"Hi, Honey. Yeah, we're just leaving the hospital now. You want us to stop and pick up something for lunch?" Gil started nodding. "OK, Chinese it is. See you soon. I love you, too. Bye."

"Chinese, huh?" Jim asked his friend.

"Yes, it seems Chinese food always makes your son feel better." Gil smirked at Jim and they both laughed the rest of the way to the car.

* * *

When Gil and Jim walked in with the Chinese take-out in hand, they were greeted by very loud laughter spilling out from the kitchen. After turning the corner, they discovered the source of the levity. Catherine and Sara were practically in tears over something they were working on at the kitchen island. Tommy and Hoagie were playing happily in the play yard a few feet away, and Sammy was under the dining room table with Bruno.

"What's all this?" Jim asked when he reached the ladies in the kitchen.

Catherine who had gained some control of her laughter answered, "We're making a feeding schedule for you guys."

"A what?" Gil asked as he too reached the kitchen.

Sara took the reins this time. "A feeding schedule. The gang thought that it would be a nice idea to help out on the food front while Gwen is recuperating. Someone will be responsible for bringing something for you for each meal for two weeks."

"Every meal?" Jim asked.

Catherine answered, "Every meal. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, for two weeks after Gwen gets home."

"Wow, that's great! Thanks guys. Gwen will really appreciate that," Jim said slightly embarrassed at the kindness of his growing group of friends.

"It's nothing really, Jim. We know that you're a wiz on the grill, but one can only eat so much grilled meat." Catherine clapped Jim on the back.

"Speak for yourself," Sara said.

"OK, but what was all the laughing about?" Gil asked as the ladies started straightening up their papers and lists.

"Well…" Catherine glanced at Sara and the two almost lost it again. "Well, we were trying to figure out who should bring what and when. Everyone told us what his or her specialty was so we worked that out first. Then we just got silly trying to fill in the gaps."

Looking at the partial list Jim started reading, "Breakfast one, Greg and Judy, Gramma Olaf's French toast with orange/raspberry syrup, fresh fruit and cream." Looking at Gil, Jim continued, "I think I'm gonna like this."

"Yeah," Sara injected, "Greg makes a mean French toast."

Jim continued as Catherine and Sara set out the Chinese food and Gil got out the tableware. "Lunch one, Catherine and Rick, loaded Philly cheese steaks, fries and dessert. I'm on board for that one, too!"

"I haven't heard anything laugh worthy yet," Gil offered.

Sara grinned, "Just wait, he'll get there."

"OK, I'll scan a little further down. Dinner four, Jacqui and Ronnie. I hope his cooking isn't as questionable as his documents."

The three other adults rolled their eyes at Jim's attempt at humor. "Jim, just keep going," Gil chided.

"Sorry," Jim offered and continued reading. "They are bringing Ronnie's two day Pot Roast with all the trimmings and Jacqui's blueberry pie. There's nothing funny about pot roast and pie."

"Further down, Jim," Catherine said. "Look at dinner nine." Sara shot her a look and they both practically exploded in laughter again.

"OK, Monkeys, that's enough." Jim scanned the list for dinner nine. Here we go, dinner nine, Wendy and Hodges. Maple Dijon glazed pork roast with chestnut, prune and pancetta stuffing on a bed of wilted greens and asparagus. Slightly cooler than room temperature Chardonnay and a chilled strawberry rhubarb soup for dessert."

After looking slowly up from the page at Catherine and Sara who were barely containing their laughter, Jim looked at Gil and asked, "What the hell is all that?" The two men joined the ladies in their laughter as the foursome gathered Sammy and sat down to eat their plain old Chinese take-out.


	34. Chapter 34

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 34**

It's been six weeks since Gwen's surgery and she's preparing for the follow-up treatment. When the doctor releases Gwen after the Radioactive Iodine treatment, she and Jim plan to spend a week at the cabin at Big Bear Lake. While they will miss the boys, they look forward to some time alone.

"Here we are, Mrs. Brass." Jim went to the trunk to haul out their bag and take it inside.

"I hope Sara and Gil will be alright with the boys." Gwen followed with two large bags of groceries.

Returning from their bedroom where he left the suitcase Jim said, "Honey, those boys love Gil and Sara only slightly less than they love us. Sammy will have Bruno, and Tommy will have Hogie. They will hardly know we're gone."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel better!" Gwen laughed into Jim's shoulder as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm a little tired; could you start dinner while I lay down for a bit?"

"Sure, Honey. Anything special you want to eat?" Jim asked his wife as she headed for their room.

"Anything you'd like, Jimmy. Just make sure there is chocolate for dessert!" Gwen left the bedroom door open slightly and lay down on their bed.

The cabin was very dark when Gwen woke up from her nap. She thought to herself that she must have missed Jim's dinner altogether. She padded into the bathroom to freshen up before joining Jim in the kitchen. Although she couldn't place it, she smelled something wonderful when she started down the hall. As she turned the corner into the kitchen, she found her husband almost as she'd left him; only, he had donned her apron. It was a sight to behold. Her manly man husband, Captain James Brass of the LVPD, was wearing a pale yellow bib apron with ruffles all around the edges. It took all she had not to burst into laughter.

"So," Gwen began. "What have you prepared for me tonight, Jimmy?" She said as she kissed his cheek and patted his rear end.

"Keep that up, and we'll be skipping dinner." Jim kissed his wife again. "You seem better. Did you have a nice rest?"

"I did. I thought at first that I wouldn't be able to sleep, but it didn't take long and I was out." Gwen looked over at Jim. Then she rested her chin on his shoulder and asked him, "Anything I can do to help?"

"You could set the table and get the drinks," Jim answered.

Gwen set out on her task. "Would you like the usual?"

"If you mean a beer, then yes." Jim turned, drained the fettuccini, and put it on the large platter.

"Did you make sure to include some chocolate for dessert?" Gwen chided her husband.

"You'll just have to wait and see, young lady," Jim kidded back. He checked on the Alfredo sauce and gave it a quick stir before transferring it to the fettuccini. "Honey, can you grab the salad from the fridge?"

"I can." Gwen got the salad and dressing from the fridge. "Is that everything?"

"I just need to get the garlic bread out of the toaster oven. You go ahead and sit down." Jim collected the garlic bread and put it on the table, checked the oven once more, and joined Gwen at the table.

Smiling at her husband as he removed the frilly apron Gwen said, "This looks amazing, Jim. Fettuccini Alfredo, salad and garlic bread, you've out done yourself. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Honey." Jim took his place at the table and served Gwen first.

"So." Gwen smirked at him. "What's in the oven?"

Jim simply smiled back at his wife. "First you have to eat your dinner."

* * *

"Ha! Pinned ya again, Uncle Pa!" Sammy shouted as he sat astride Gil's stomach.

Laughing breathlessly Gil said, "Ok, Kiddo. You win; I give up!"

Sammy got off of Gil and ran into the living room where Sara was playing with Tommy and Hogie. "Aunt Sara! I did it! I pinned Uncle Pa!"

Smiling, Sara said, "I knew you could do it, Sammy."

The babies both looked up at Sammy and laughed. Neither boy was saying too much yet. At fifteen months they had each mastered 'Momma', 'Dada', 'up', and 'juice'. Tommy had also learned to say 'tickle', 'moo' and 'mammy' which was his version of 'Sammy'. Hogie had learned to say 'bug', of course, 'Boo' for Bruno and 'Gee' for Gwen since he spent days with her while Sara and Gil were at work.

"It wasn't fair; he's much younger than I am," Gil offered as he came in from the backyard. "Sammy, go wash your hands, and we'll have some cookies before you take your bath.

"Ok, Uncle Pa." Sammy took off for the bathroom followed closely by Bruno.

"Gil, could you change Hogie?" Sara asked as she got up from the floor. "It would seem these two even poop together." She laughed as she picked up Tommy and took him to the sofa to change his diaper.

"Let's go, Son. My goodness you do smell a little ripe, Hogie. What has Mommy been feeding you?" Gil collected Hogie from the floor and took him upstairs to the nursery to use the changing table.

* * *

"Well, Captain, I've finished all my dinner? Now may I know what is in the oven?" Gwen smiled.

Jim rose from the table, crossed to where Gwen sat, and kissed her lightly. "Since you were such a good girl and cleaned your plate, I suppose you may have a little dessert."

"Well, what did you make me?" Gwen asked as Jim went to the oven.

Slowly opening the oven and carefully lifting out the pan Jim answered, "Hopefully, if all went well, mini chocolate chip soufflés'."

"Excuse me?" Gwen smirked. "Who are you, and what have you done with my husband?"

"What? I can learn to make a fancy dessert just like anyone else." Jim carefully placed the 'plated dessert' in front of his wife. "I wanted to do something really special. So, I found this recipe and thought I'd try it out."

"It looks beautiful, Jimmy. I'm so impressed. Where'd you get the recipe?" Gwen asked just before taking a bite.

Sheepishly Jim answered, "Actually, I asked Hodges for a fancy chocolate dessert that I wouldn't screw up. So he gave me this."

"Remind me to thank him later. It's absolutely delicious! You did a wonderful job. But I thought that soufflés were difficult?"

"I thought so, too. But, Hodges explained a large soufflé is difficult. That's why the 'mini' soufflés." Jim took a bite of his 'mini soufflé' and smiled at his handiwork.

They finished their dessert with little conversation. Together, they cleared the table, loaded the dishwasher, and cleaned up the kitchen. Then Jim took Gwen's hand and led her to the back deck where he'd set out a bottle of champagne.

"What's all this?" Gwen looked at Jim slightly confused.

"I just wanted to celebrate a little." Jim said not meeting her eyes.

"Celebrate what?" Gwen asked him.

Jim sat her down and sat himself in the chair facing her. "You. I want to celebrate you."

"Jim, I don't…" 

He interrupted her, "No, let me say this. I was scared. I know what the doctor said about thyroid cancer and the recovery rate, but I was scared. You're my life… you and the kids. I didn't know what I'd have done if…"

Gwen cut him off again, "Jim. I'm fine. I'm going to be here for a long time, I promise. We are going to grow old…er… together, right here on this deck, watching our grandchildren play on the beach."

Jim was on his knees in front of her now and placed his head in her lap. "Promise me. I know I'm no prize, but promise me."

Gwen brought his face up to meet her eyes. "James Michael Brass. I love you. I loved you from that first day when you made fun of Gil's middle name. You're my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night. I will always love you, I promise.


	35. Chapter 35

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

Family, Like It or Not 

**Chapter 35**

The first week in June in Vegas is usually a little warmer than the low 70s, but it was fine with the team. The team found themselves out in the desert a lot lately. Body dumps mostly, the occasional hiker who got lost and ran out of water and time. But back in the city, the days were still sticky with the number of people. The team, as a whole, looked forward to the upcoming wedding season; some more than others.

"Surprise!" All the ladies called as Judy and Mandy entered the private dining room together.

Mandy and Judy looked at each other and yelled surprise together as well. Then Mandy asked, "What do _you_ mean surprise, Judy?"

"I was just going to ask you that," Judy answered.

Laughing, Wendy clued them in. "Well, we decided that since your weddings are only two weeks apart, we'd combine showers! We told Judy it was for you and you that it was for Judy!"

"Amazing," Judy confessed, "I never even suspected."

"Are you kidding?" Mandy asked. "I figured every time there was some covert planning session that you were so onto us, well, them."

Catherine chimed in this time, "That's why we had you each be responsible for getting the other here. No chance of a slip up."

"And just exactly, what are the boys doing now?" Judy asked.

Sara put her arm around Judy and led her to the head table. "Don't worry, Judy. Gil and Jim are looking out for your men."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel better." Judy sat in her place next to Mandy. "Plus, it's more my Dad I'm worried about."

"Why?" asked many a few of the guests together.

Judy began to explain, "Well, Dad is used to Greg, and he really loves him; but, I don't know how he'll react when he meets the rest of the guys."

"I hate to tell you this, Judy," Sara giggled, "but Greg is by far the strangest of the guys in the lab."

"Oh, I know that! That's why he and my dad get on so well." Judy noticed the confused looks on the faces of her friends. "It's normal people who really freak my dad out."

"Really?" Sara questioned. "What is it about Greg that your dad likes so much?"

Judy answered, "Well, for example, they both really love to play the air guitar."

Sara sat down and left Judy's explanation speak for itself.

The rest of the combination bridal shower went off without a hitch. Gifts abounded for both couples. For part of the time, it seemed they received identical gifts. They played all the standard bridal shower games, and all the ladies tried their best not to embarrass Judy or Mandy too much. These two particular women were the shyest in the group. Mandy could hold her own with Nick, and had recently become more comfortable with the rest of the gang. Judy, while she had a firm control over Greg, was still a little apprehensive around the others. Everyone thought she'd curl up into a ball when she revealed her last gift.

"What is it, Judy?" Sara asked.

Judy's face went rather pale. "It's a…uh…um. I'm not sure, exactly."

With a slightly wrinkled brow, Sara leaned over to see what the pretty pink box held. "Oh." Sara searched the box and paper looking for a gift card or tag. "There's no tag. Who is this from?"

Everyone was very curious now and started questioning the future bride about the gift. After many requests, Judy finally gathered enough courage to lift the item out of the box. There were peals of laughter from the gathering. This item had to be the ugliest baby doll teddy in the history of man. While it had a very nice shape the 'design' was ridiculous. On the front of the teddy there was a face, yes a face. Not a normal face but a clown face in all the colors you'd find at Barnum and Bailey. The eyes were strategically placed where Judy's breasts would be. The nose at her belly button and you can just imagine where the big goofy smile was.

"Well, now that I give this some thought," Judy started. "I think it's from Greg."

"What makes you think that Judy?" Sara asked as everyone including Judy started giggling at the strangely colored baby doll teddy.

"Really, Sara, who else do you think would get something like _this_, for _me_?" Sara now joined in the group laughter. Judy asked, "Is all lingerie this ugly?" and started laughing as well.

* * *

Wendy and Sara would be functioning as maid and matron of honor on respective days. Judy and Mandy had originally chosen the same day for their weddings. They decided to let Greg and Nick come to some arrangement on new dates. It was a mistake for Nick to agree to Greg's terms for their bet, the sex of the coming Grissom baby. After Sara answered a laundry list of questions, Nick was certain that the Grissoms would again have a little boy. Greg easily took the bet swearing that the Grissoms have produced a girl baby geek this time. Nick figured he had it in the bag. After all, Sara was feeling like and having all the same symptoms as the last time. The two couples, as well as the rest of the team, had to wait until the ultrasound pictures were in. Since Nick and Greg had so much riding on this 'bet', this time around, the rest of the team refrained from betting. Everyone knew about Sara's appointment, and they were all gathered in the break room awaiting the Grissoms return from Dr. Jaffe's office.

"Gwen, I know Sara called you from the doctor's office. Give," Catherine all but cornered Gwen when she joined her husband and the rest of the team.

After locking the wheels on the stroller in which Tommy and Hogie sat happily playing, Gwen helped Sammy open the bag of chips he was struggling with. "I give you my word of honor Cath, I got no such call. I made Gil promise to make me wait like everyone else."

Greg sat next to Judy who hovered by the break room door so she could keep an eye on the reception desk. "Honey, no one is going to come in; sit down."

"Here they come!" Judy practically shouted as she took her seat next to Greg.

Nick and Mandy came forward from the back corner where they had been waiting and stood behind Greg and Judy.

Sara had barely gotten in the doorway when nearly every voice asked, "Well?"

"While I hate that so much is riding on this," Sara began, "I am thrilled to announce that Gil, Hogan and I will be welcoming…a baby girl."

Nick quietly whispered, "Crap!"

Mandy elbowed him secretly but not without Sara noticing.

Sara continued while laughing, "Around the end of October."

"Yeah!" Judy and Greg yelled out together as they jumped up and embraced each other and then Sara.

Nick turned to Mandy. "I'm sorry, Honey."

Almost laughing Mandy told him, "It's ok, Nicky. Judy and I pretty much figured it would work out this way."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Nick said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't blame the lady for seeing reason, Brother," Greg said as he clapped Nick on the back.

"So, then what are we looking at for dates here?" Jim asked for the group.

Nick answered for both couples. "Well, now that Greggo has won the baby bet; he and Judy get the original date of August 7th, and Mandy and I will get hitched on August 21st."

"I'll make the necessary calls right now," Catherine said. 

Shocked heads turned and Catherine laughed. "Judy and Mandy told me to hold both dates for the Blue Room at the Tangiers for their receptions. I just have to give the banquet coordinator which reception goes with which date." The gang joined Catherine in a group laugh.

For the most part, the conversations in the room turned toward Gil and Sara and their pending arrival.

"So," Jim started, "One of each, huh?" Jim hugged Sara and offered his hand to Gil.

"Well, we had decided this would be the last pregnancy for us, so a girl will round out the foursome," Gil responded.

Just as the congratulations started dying down, Jim's phone started ringing. "Brass. Ellie! Is everything ok? How are you?" Brass quietly excused himself and headed down the hall toward Gil's office where he knew Gwen was changing Tommy's diaper.

As Jim entered Gil's office, Tommy shouted, "Da!" Gwen looked over her shoulder and saw her approaching husband on the phone.

"Who's on the phone?" Gwen whispered as she finished straightening Tommy's pants and picked him up.

Jim responded, "It's Ellie, she has something to tell us and wanted me to put her on the speaker phone; but I had to find you first."

"You found me. Let's hear what she has to say." Gwen sat on Gil's office sofa and placed Tommy on her lap.

Jim nodded and said into the phone, "Ellie, I found Gwen. I'm putting you on speaker."

After a moment, Gwen called out, "Hi, Ellie!"

"_Hi, Gwen!"_ Ellie's voice came from the phone.

Jim continued, "OK, Ellie, go ahead."

The two heard Ellie's voice come from the phone. _"Dad. Gwen. Are you two sitting down?"_

Sitting down next to Gwen and taking Tommy, Jim said, "We're sitting Ellie, now what's the news?" 

"_I'm getting married!" _


	36. Chapter 36

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

Family, Like It or Not 

**Chapter 36**

"This is going to be one busy summer!" Jim said as he and Gwen returned to the group in the break room.

Most of the conversations stopped to hear the explanation Gwen was about to provide. "That was Jim's daughter, Ellie, on the phone. Most of you know her current situation, so I'll spare you all the background. Well, she's getting married!"

There were many different reactions from the crowd, but all were positive. "That's super, Jim. When is Ellie's big day? Sara asked.

"The fourth of July, can you believe it? My overly independent daughter is giving up her independence on Independence Day." Jim smiled as he filled his coffee.

"That's a mouthful." Greg clapped Jim on the back. "Congratulations, Captain."

"Thanks, Sanders." Jim crossed back to sit next to the stroller. "She's marrying one of the support staff guys from the treatment center," Jim announced to no one in particular.

Quirking an eyebrow, Gil asked, "What does that mean, exactly? Isn't she one of the support staff?"

Jim responded, "I'm not sure exactly. She is on the staff now as a counselor's assistant, and she helps some in the office. Answering phones and filing I guess."

Sitting next to Jim, Sara asked, "What exactly is a counselor's assistant?"

Gwen took this question. "After she finished her treatment and was released from her court mandate, the treatment center asked her to stay. She talks with patients about her treatment and helps the new patients adjust."

"That's great!" Catherine said now sitting across from Sara. "So did she tell you this guy's name, or what he does at the center?"

"Nope. But we'll find out all about him tomorrow when they get here." Jim stood from the table. "Now, unless all crime in the city has stopped, some of us should get to work." He kissed Gwen, ruffled Sammy's hair, patted Tommy lightly on the head, and left the break room.

"Wow!" Catherine exclaimed, "That was a slick exit." The rest of the table joined her in her laughter.

* * *

The next morning after his shift, Jim met Ellie and her fiancé at McCarran. He noticed Ellie right away. She was vibrant, almost glowing, but not quite. The airport was quite crowded with travelers arriving and trying to collect their luggage so it was hard to discern which gentleman was Ellie's gentleman. Suddenly it was obvious. The man who was kissing his daughter had pale blond hair, almost white, but not from age. Jim thought he was attractive, as men go, but not that he was trying to be. The man was built much like Nicky and has as free a smile. When Ellie saw Jim, she practically dragged her gentleman friend to meet him.

"Daddy!" Ellie called. This was a new thing for her, so Jim was a little shocked. "This is Matt!"

The young man presented his hand to Jim. "Matthew Wilson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Brass."

"Yeah. Me, too, Matt." Jim was still a little shocked as Ellie had her father tightly wrapped in a hug. Jim chalked it up to supreme happiness.

Ellie finally released him. "Where's Gwen and the boys?"

"She thought it would be better if I came on my own. Not to mention, we'd be hard pressed to fit all six of us in one car," Jim answered as he picked up Ellie's bag.

"Well, I'm so excited to see the boys again! I bet they've changed so much!" Ellie seemed practically giddy to Jim. It unnerved him; he wasn't used to this Ellie. Although, it's better than the Ellie he had been used to.

Jim addressed his next questions to Matt. "So, Matt, what do you do at the center?"

"It's just a part time thing, really," he answered.

Ellie interrupted, "Matt's a professor at Montclair State. He comes to the center a few days a week to tutor the patients."

"I tutor the high school aged kids and teach a few classes for the older patients." Matt grabbed the door and held it for Jim and Ellie.

"Thanks." Jim had more questions, but he didn't want to seem suspicious. "What do you teach at the University?"

"Entomology!" Matt chimed.

Jim's head snapped around so fast Ellie was afraid it would fly off. "Really?"

"No, Daddy. Matt's kidding. I told him all about Uncle Gil." Ellie entwined her arm with Jim's

Jim thought to himself, _"Uncle Gil? Did she just say Uncle Gil?"_

"I teach English. It's not sexy, but it's necessary, really necessary in North Jersey these days." Matt explained.

"Hey! I speak English!" The three laughed as they reached Jim's car and loaded in the bags. The drive back to Jim and Gwen's was full of conversation, and Jim actually began to relax and get used to this new Ellie. He decided he liked her, and her fiancé.

* * *

Gil and Sara were preparing for a nice evening out. Their shift at lab this morning was pretty easy and left them with little to do. Sara was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when the door bell rang.

"Gil, can you answer that? It's probably Lindsey," Sara called to Gil who had taken Hogan downstairs a few minutes earlier.

Carrying Hogie to the door Gil laughed and called to Sara, "No, Honey, you need to come all the way downstairs and get the door so I don't have to get up." Gil smirked at his son as they answered the door.

"Hi, Uncle Gil!" Lindsey practically sang as she entered the house. "Hogie!" She called out as she took him from Gil.

"Win!" Hogie said back doing his best to say 'Lin!' as he'd heard his parents call this girl he loved.

"What shall we do tonight?" Lindsey took Hogie into the living room and sat with him in the 'baby cage' his parents had set up for him. More a play yard than a cage, it got the unpopular name from Jim. It took less than a day for him to get his own 'baby cage' for Tommy. A single set of six brightly colored play panels makes a small 2.5 ft. by 5 ft. rectangle, with two or three sets, you can make a big, safe play area. The Grissoms bought several sets. They covered the carpet with a foam alphabet puzzle floor mat. So, Hoagie's play area takes up most of the living room, but that's ok. It's portable and they can easily move all or part of it to the back yard.

After watching the display of strong affection Lindsey and Hogie had for each other, Gil said, "It's nice to know I have my place in the pecking order."

"What place is that, Gil?" Sara asked as she joined him at the bottom of the stairs.

Smiling he answered, "Somewhere down the line from you and Lindsey."

"Don't be crazy, Uncle Gil." Lindsey stepped over the wall of the 'baby cage' and joined them, now in the kitchen. "Hogie adores you. I'm just the girl who comes over on occasion and revolves around him. He knows when he sees me that it's going to be all about him. At least it's not like some of the other kids I baby sit for."

"Why? What happens with them?" Sara asked as she wrote down the restaurant information.

"Well, some of them cry the minute I step into the house." Lindsey, who long ago was told to make herself at home when at the Grissoms' house, got a glass from the cabinet. "They know that if I'm there it means Mommy and Daddy are leaving."

"Wouldn't that mean that the kid is going to miss Mommy and Daddy? That he just hates to see them leave?" Gil questioned.

Lindsey taking a sip from her now full glass of iced tea answered, "You would think so, but no. The kids that cry are the ones who don't get enough attention from Mommy and Daddy. Like 'Oh great, she's here? That means they are leaving me again.' But, Hogie? He couldn't be more certain that you love him. He knows when you go, you'll be back. To be honest, I prefer it this way. The other kids are usually a real handful. They do whatever they can to try to get me to call the folks. I guess they think getting attention for being bad is better than not enough attention." Lindsey left the Grissoms in the kitchen and joined Hogie in the 'baby cage'.

Gil watched Lindsey play with his son for a few minutes before saying, "She is one smart kid."

"She gets that from her mother," Sara responded.


	37. Chapter 37

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

To those 'faithful' readers, I apologize for my tardiness in posting new chapters. Sometimes real life gets in the way. I will do my best to get back to a regular posting schedule. Thanks for sticking with me.

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 37**

The summer was full of weddings for our friends at the Vegas crime lab. Ellie and Matt, both huge Star Trek fans, decided well before arriving in Vegas that they wanted a Star Trek wedding. While Gwen and Jim tried desperately to talk them out of it, the couple chose to have their wedding at The Star Trek Experience. They made the arrangements ages ago; there was no turning back now. Guests were urged, but not required, to don Star Trek costumes for the service and reception. At first, Jim actually preferred the idea of wearing his tuxedo until Ellie told him he would have an Admiral's rank. Many of the lab geeks went all out, and there were many 'species' in attendance. Greg and Judy came as a Bajoran couple. Warrick and Catherine as humans, but in proper Starfleet attire, both science officers with rank of commander. Nick and Mandy went all out and were the only Klingon's in attendance. Gwen wore a lovely organza gown but decided to stay human. There were also representatives of the Trill, Andorian, Betazoid, and Talaxian races. Gil and Sara couldn't help themselves and came as Vulcans. There were also many varying ranks of Starfleet officers present and two medical officers. It was silly, but a grand time was had by all.

Greg and Judy had a small but very nice wedding at a little chapel where Judy's family were members. Hard to believe in Vegas folks actually had regular churches, but many did. The reception that followed was equally small but great fun for all who attended. Judy's father and Greg even played air guitar together.

Nick and Mandy's wedding was a much grander affair. Nick's family alone was in the double digits. When Mandy's family and all of their friends were added, it was a big guest list. They decided to have the service at the reception hall at the Tangiers. The party was winding down when the DJ announced that it was time to do the bouquet and garter toss. The DJ played 'The Stripper' while Nick removed Mandy's garter. Nick considered using his teeth; but, as his mother and sisters were present, he thought better of it. All the single ladies were called to the floor

"Wait!" called Nick. "I want us to do it at the same time."

The DJ called the single men to the floor as well. They divided like the Red Sea, women on the left, men on the right. Nick and Mandy took their places in front of their respective groups.

"Ok, Mandy," Catherine, not wanting Lindsey anywhere near the bouquet, began, "You'd better be very careful where you throw that thing."

"Don't worry Cath, I know just where to toss it." Mandy winked at Catherine letting her in on the plan.

The DJ started his count, "One, two, three!" On three, Mandy hurled her bouquet and Nick's arm flew into the air. The bouquet flew over the ladies to Wendy who was in the back of the group. It was as if there was a homing device on those flowers that drew them to Wendy. At the same time Hodges raised his hand and in it was the garter! Success! Both groups whooped and hollered as Wendy took her place in the designated chair so Hodges could place the garter on her leg.

"You know, Hodges," Nick started. "The story goes the higher you put that on Wendy's leg, the more years of happiness for me and Mandy."

Mandy smirked. "You want us to be happy, don't you Hodges?"

"Guys, stop!" Wendy blushed and looked apologetically at Hodges.

Hodges paused for a moment. "Hell, yes! I want you both to live to a hundred and be happy everyday of your lives!" Hodges pulled the garter slowly over Wendy's toes. "You want them to be happy too, right Honey?"

Wendy grinned back at Hodges. "Very happy."

Hodges moved the garter slowly up Wendy's leg. Now they had control of the joke.

Nick laughed. "Hodges, you're going to run out of leg soon!"

At that the entire hall broke into laughter and Hodges came to a halt. He and Wendy were both blushing now as he gently put her shoe back on and helped her up from the chair.

Wendy leaned into Hodges and whispered, "I don't think it would've gone any higher, it was getting pretty tight." Then she kissed him softly.

The DJ started the music again and invited everyone to the floor for the final dance. Nick and Mandy took this opportunity to change their clothes and get ready to make their big exit. Rick and Catherine were taking them to the airport for their flight to Hawaii.

The floor was full of our favorite couples. Gil and a very pregnant Sara, Jim and Gwen, Greg and Judy, Doc and Mrs. Doc, Super and Mrs. Dave, Rick and Catherine, Hodges and Wendy and many more.

"David," Wendy was the only person who called him David, "how did you manage to come down with that garter," Wendy had to ask him as they danced.

Looking sheepish Hodges answered, "I went up with it." Noticing her confused look, he explained. "Mandy and Nick decided they wanted us to get the bouquet and garter. Mandy knew she could throw the flowers right to you, but Nick didn't know how to get me the garter without looking. That's when he came up with the plan. He'd ask to do it together so everyone would be watching the bouquet. Nick gave me the matching garter three days ago."

Wendy smiled and kissed Hodges deeply.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Hodges wrinkled his brow.

Wendy answered, "You. You deciding that you would do this knowing what kind of grief and harassment you would go through. Knowing what everyone would say about the 'next in line to get hitched'. You not only agreed to do your best to catch the garter, but went along with Nick's plan and cheated to make sure you caught it."

Clarifying Hodges said, "You're pleased with me for cheating at the garter toss?"

"No. I'm pleased because you wanted to cheat at the garter toss." Wendy kissed him again.

"So, Captain Brass, shall we collect our children and head home?" Gwen smiled at her husband.

Smiling back at her, Jim responded, "Are you tired, Mrs. Brass?"

"Not exactly." Gwen shot him that look he loved and knew so well.

Jim, a man of few words said, "I'll get the boys."

Entering the 'child care room' Jim saw Gil gathering Hogan's things. "Hey, Gil, are you and Sara heading home too?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised she made it this long," Gil answered as he bent to pick up his son.

Concerned Jim asked, "Is she doing alright?"

"She's fine. It's just this pregnancy is a little different than Hogie's. She's carrying this baby really low, and it's hard on her feet and her back."

"Yeah, I remember Gwen had a lot of back aches with Tommy." Jim scooped Tommy up. "Sammy! It's time to go!"

"Coming, Daddy!" Sammy called to his father.

As Gil turned to leave he asked Jim, "So, we're on for brunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you guys come down about 10 AM, ok?" Jim said.

Gil nodded, "OK." He continued out of the room as he heard Sammy ask his father,

"Dad, didja get me any cake?"


	38. Chapter 38

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

Family, Like It or Not 

**Chapter 38**

With all the weddings behind them, at least for now, the gang was beginning to get back to normal. Everyone, that is, except for Sara and Gil. With the new baby due in just a few weeks and Hogie now getting into everything, they were starting to feel a bit overwhelmed.

"Gil, I can't find it!" Sara was exasperated.

Trying to calm her Gil responded, "Don't worry, Honey. It has to be in the house somewhere."

"That doesn't really help, Gil," Sara, now practically seething, shot at her husband just as Hogie announced he was up from his nap.

Sheepishly Gil said, "I'll get Hogie." Just as Gil went upstairs to retrieve their now awake 20 month old son, Gwen came in the front door.

"Sara!" Gwen called out. "It's not at our house! Sammy, you go show your truck to Bruno."

"OK, Mommy. Bruno!" Sammy found Bruno in their favorite spot under the dining room table.

Gwen joined Sara in the kitchen just as Gil returned with Hogie. "Any luck, Gwen?" Gil asked as he put Hogie in the baby cage.

"Sorry, Gil. Listen, Sara, I just know it'll turn up. Don't worry." Gwen started to fill the tea pot when Jim came in carrying a sullen looking Tommy.

"Hey, Jim," Gil said. "We're in the kitchen."

"Go ahead, Tommy. Show Aunt Sara what you showed me." Jim helped his young son take the few steps forward toward Sara.

"Found treasure." Young Tommy had a slightly better grasp on the language than Hogie. As he spoke he held up his tiny fist to reveal two shiny objects hanging gingerly on a leather cord.

Sara practically exploded. "My rings! Tommy, you found my rings!" Sara knelt to face the small boy. "Thank you for finding my treasure, Tommy."

Gwen leaned in to speak softly to her son. "Tommy, where did you find Aunt Sara's treasure?"

"Nev'land," Tommy answered. The tea kettle whistled and Gwen crossed over to pour the water into the pot.

"What's 'Nev'land?" Gil asked his sister.

Smiling, Jim answered, "I think he means 'Neverland', from Peter Pan. He and Sammy have been watching the movie a lot lately."

Smiling now Sara asked, "So, where's 'Neverland'?"

Sammy called from his spot under the dining room table, "The shoebox in the back of our bedroom closet."

The adults exchanged glances and smiles as Gwen asked, "Sammy, can you come here please?"

Crawling out from beside Bruno Sammy said, "Yes, Mommy."

"Now, Sammy," Gwen started. "How long has the shoebox in the back of your closet been Neverland?"

"Just a couple of days, Mommy." Sammy looked at his mother. "Since the day Daddy played Peter Pan with me and Tommy."

All of the adults turned to look at Jim.

"I was Captain Hook," Jim answered without being asked.

Sammy explained further, "It was so much fun! I was Peter Pan and Tommy was a lost boy. Daddy even used a hanger as a hook! I showed Tommy my boxa stuff a long time ago. I guess he figured that was a good place to put treasure."

"Ok, Pal. You can go play with Bruno." Jim rustled Sammy's hair and the boy left to find Bruno.

"Tommy," Sara began gently. "Where did you find the treasure before you put it in Neverland?"

"Buno," he answered.

"Wait a minute," Sara tilted her head like a true Grissom. "Oh, no way!" Sara leaped up from the chair and ran into the garage.

"What just happened?" Gil asked.

Before anyone could guess Sara returned from the garage carrying Bruno's collar. "Bruno, come here, boy." The dog left Sammy's side and went to Sara. She gently put the collar back around his thick neck. "Good boy." Sara patted his head and he returned to Sammy.

"I don't get it," Jim said flatly.

Sara returned to her seat as Gwen brought over the cups of tea. "Yeah, Sara. I hate to admit it, but I'm not sure I follow either."

Sara was smiling broadly now. "So, Tommy, shall we tell them? Tell Mommy and Daddy where Bruno had my treasure."

"Neck," Tommy said as instructed. "Tommy play?"

"Sure, Buddy, here you go," Jim said as he lifted Tommy into the 'baby cage' to play with Hogie.

Gil still not sure he had any idea what anyone was talking about asked, "Sara, please explain what all this means.

"I was giving Bruno a much needed bath a few days ago. He kept pawing at me and I was afraid he'd catch the cord with my rings and pull it off. I took it off and put it on the counter next to his collar. I guess I put my rings around his neck instead of his collar." Sara finished and took a sip of her tea.

"So, what you're saying is that I've been in the dog house for two days because you put your rings on the dog?" Gil asked.

Trying to conceal her giggles behind her cup Sara said, "Sorry, Honey."

"Hey! No apologies from you. You're pregnant, you're never wrong, you're never at fault," Jim announced as he put his cup in the sink.

Gwen smiled at her husband's words. "He learned so well." She joined Jim at the sink and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm in real trouble then," Gil said lightly kissing Sara on the head.

Jim broke the laughter. "Who's up for Chinese food?"

"Me!" Sammy's voice came from under the table.

"That's one!" Jim said laughing.

Gwen announced, "Sara and I will go. Give us ten minutes and call in the order. Jim, I want the usual."

"Me, too, Gil," Sara completed. "Let's go."

Gwen called as she left the house, "Be good for Daddy, boys!"

After a few minutes of silence, Gwen asked Sara, "Ok, I need to know names and I need to know now."

"Gwen, you are my best friend and Gil's sister, but there is no way I'm telling you anything." Sara turned away to look out the window.

Gwen sat in more silence for a few more minutes. "What if I promise not to tell anyone and swear not to place a bet with Greg?"

"I don't know Gwen, Gil and I promised we wouldn't tell anyone," Sara sighed.

"What if you just told me part of the name, like the middle name?" Gwen tried one last time.

Sara thought for a minute. "Ok, I guess I could tell you the middle name."

"Come on, Gil. We've been friends for more years than I care to admit." Jim practically pleaded.

Gil shook his head. "We promised each other, Jim. You wouldn't want me to break a promise to my wife, would you?"

"What if you just told me the first part?" Jim asked.

Gil furrowed his brow. "What do you mean just the first part?"

"Just the first name," Jim explained.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you just the first name." Gil gave in.


	39. Chapter 39

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

Family, Like It or Not 

**Chapter 39**

With Sara nearly bursting at the seams with child, the gang decided that a quiet Halloween would be best. Sara's due date had come and gone, which is unusual for a second baby, but Dr. Jaffe assured the Grissoms that all was fine. Gwen and Jim brought the boys down to Uncle Gil and Aunt Sara's after canvassing the entire complex where they lived.

Gil called to Sara just after the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!"

"You'd better, I'm in the bathroom, again!" Sara called back from what had become her second home.

Gil opened the door to find two of the shortest police officers he'd ever seen.

"Trick or Treat!" Sammy and Tommy shouted together.

"Well, look at you two! Where are Mommy and Daddy?" Gil dropped two large handfuls of candy into each boy's goody bag.

"Hidin' in the bushes!" Sammy whispered.

As the family entered the house, Gwen asked, "How's Sara?"

Before Gil could answer, Sara's voice came from the bathroom, "GIL!"

"Let's go see!" Gil quipped as he quickly made his way to the bathroom followed by, well everyone including Bruno.

Sara gaped at the crowd around the bathroom door. "I think it's time to go; my water broke."

Jim seemed to take control when he announced, "OK, team, let's go."

Sammy got Aunt Sara's bag out of the hall closet and took his place by the front door. Gwen phoned Dr. Jaffe and put Tommy in the play yard with Hogan. Gil helped get Sara cleaned up and ready to go, and Jim brought Gil's car to the front door.

"Car's here!" Jim hollered as he re-entered the house to find Sammy standing dutifully at his post.

Gil took the bag from Sammy while Jim helped get Sara into the car. One quick beep of the horn and they were off.

"How'd I do Daddy?" Sammy asked Jim when he came back into the house.

Jim tousled his son's hair and said, "You did great, Pal." Sammy beamed.

Entering the hospital maternity ward, after many false alarms, Gil and Sara knew everyone by name. "Hi, Peggy, we're back. Sara's water broke about 25 minutes ago; pains are about 7 minutes apart. We've called Dr. Jaffe and he should be here soon."

Gil barely finished his greeting when he and Sara heard, "Grissoms! So think it's the real thing this time?" Dr. Jaffe approached them from down the hall.

"Dr. Jaffe, Mrs. Grissom's water broke 25 minutes ago and her pains are about 7 minutes apart. Should we go directly to delivery?" Peggy, a very efficient and very lovable nurse, asked.

Dr. Jaffe answered, "I'll take them, Peggy. The Grissoms booked the bridal suite. Gil, you'd better suit up. We'll be in delivery A. I think you know the way."

"OK, Doc. Thanks. I'll be right there, Honey." Gil grabbed his scrubs from Peggy and went to change.

As the hours passed, Gwen and Jim sat on the Grissoms' couch pondering the evening's events. "I can't believe Gil hasn't called." Gwen stood and went into the kitchen.

Following behind her Jim responded, "Maybe there isn't anything to call about, yet."

"I guess, still. Sara's labor with Hogie was so short, what three, three and a half hours. It's already been four, and she's overdue.

Jim softly rubbed Gwen's back. "Honey, I know you're worried. Sara's had a lot of back pain, and this is probably going to be a big baby. But, you know as well as I do, she's got the best doctor in Nevada. She's going to be fine."

Turning into his arms, Gwen sighed. "Oh, Jimmy, you always know just what to say. How about I make us some tea, and you check on the boys?"

Kissing her lightly Jim said, "That's my girl." He left Gwen to put the kettle on and headed up stairs to check on the boys. Hogie was sleeping soundly in his little toddler bed. Further down the hall he looked in the guest room to find Sammy and Tommy asleep in the big guest bed. Smiling to himself, he started back down stairs as the phone rang.

"OK, sure, that would be great. Let her sleep for now, I'll let you know. Thanks, Cath. Bye." Gwen was hanging up the phone just as Jim wrapped his arms around her waist.

Resting his chin on her shoulder he asked, "What did Catherine have to say? Do we have a baby yet?"

"James Michael Brass, do you for one minute think my brother would call Catherine with that news before me?" Gwen pulled out of his arms feigning anger.

"Well, no. I guess not. So, what did Catherine call about? Just checking in?" Jim said as he got two cups out of the cabinet.

Smiling at him she answered, "Cath just wanted to let us know that Lindsey was sleeping now, but could be here at a moments notice to sit with the boys if we needed to go to the hospital."

"So, how do you think Sara will handle having a Halloween baby?" Jim asked as a matter of fact.

Going almost pale, Gwen looked at Jim. "Oh, no. I hadn't even thought about that. Do you think it'll bother her?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jim answered, "I don't know. Would it bother you?"

After giving it some thought, Gwen smiled. "Hell no! I think it would be great!"

"That's my girl!" Jim sat at the counter bar and watched as Gwen poured their tea. When she turned back to him with a glint in her eye, he said, "I know. Sara is going to flip."

"You're doing great, Sara!" Dr. Jaffe coached her. "It won't be too much longer."

Searching Gil's eyes Sara asked him, "What time is it?"

Dumbfounded Gil asked, "What?"

"What time is it, Gil!" Sara barked at him.

Stammering, as he hadn't in years, Gil looked at his watch. "It's uh…uh…it's 11:47 PM."

"Thirteen more minutes, Doc. I have to wait thirteen more minutes," Sara instructed.

Almost laughing at this new directive, Dr. Jaffe asked, "Why thirteen minutes?"

Sara answered in between breaths, "I can't have this baby on Halloween!"

"That's not really up to us, Sara," Gil tried to say to his wife.

Exasperated and exhausted Sara said, "I will not have this baby on Halloween!"

Now a little frightened for Sara's health, Gil looked at Dr. Jaffe with pleading eyes.

Answering Gil's unasked question, Dr. Jaffe said, "OK, Sara, here's what we're going to do. You and Gil are going to just do your breathing. No pushing until after midnight. If you feel like you have to push just blow. We'll see if our little girl here can wait."

"Thanks, Doc." Gil sighed.

Gwen snapped out of the short sleep she'd taken when she heard the phone ring. She and Jim had fallen into a light sleep on the sofa. Together they practically ran to the phone in Gil and Sara's kitchen. "Hello!" Gwen spat into the receiver. "Thank goodness! OK, I'll call everyone, and we'll be there as soon as Lindsey gets here. Congratulations, Gil. Bye."

"Well?" Jim asked.

Smiling Gwen answered him as she dialed, "She's here, and they are both doing just fine. Hello, Cath? Yeah, finally I know. Can you bring Lindsey over now? OK. I'll call everyone else to meet us there. Thanks, bye."

Gil and Sara were gazing happily at the newest addition to the family when the gang arrived. Gwen tapped on the door and popped her head in.

"So, are we ready for visitors? 'Cause there's a corridor full of geeks here to see a baby." Gwen announced.

Looking up from her daughter, Sara answered, "OK, Gwen, bring 'em in."

"Are you sure Nurse Peggy is going to go along with this?" Gil asked his much calmer wife.

Sara smiled. "Why do you think I told Gwen to bring everyone in? Nurse Peggy will see that crowd, and they'll be here no more than ten minutes before she sweeps in and shoos them away."

Kissing her head Gil quipped, "Very wise for a woman who expected to hold off a delivery for fifteen minutes."

"Thirteen," Sara responded as the gang slowly filed in with well wishes.

The gang had barely cleared the door when Nurse Peggy entered. "Alright everyone, I know you are all excited about this baby; but, it is way past visiting hours, and there are other moms trying to get some sleep. That said, say your hellos, give your oohs and aahs and come back in smaller packs tomorrow morning. Please."

"We promise, Nurse Peggy, "Sara said as a matter of fact. Having her assurance, Nurse Peggy left them.

Jim took the lead. "OK, guys, you all heard the nurse, let's be brief. Me first."

Gwen and Jim made their way to see this newest addition to their family. Jim gave Sara and the new baby each a kiss on the head. "I'll stop in tomorrow, Kiddo. You did good."

"Congratulations, Honey. I'll bring Hogan in tomorrow for siblings hour. Get some rest." Gwen squeezed Sara's hand and gave Gil a quick kiss before she joined Jim near the door of the room.

Everyone in quick succession gave their congratulations, and love to the couple and their little one. They were all gone long before Nurse Peggy made her return.

"Wow! I have to admit, I never expected all those people to be out of here that fast. I'm impressed." She moved in to check Sara and the baby's vitals.

Gil stepping out of her way said, "They are very efficient and have always taken orders well."

Laughing Peggy agreed, "I see that! Sara, do you want me to take the baby to the nursery for the rest of the night? You could use the rest. I'll bring her in if she wakes up and wants to nurse."

"Thanks, Peggy that would be great. I am really tired." Sara was practically asleep before she finished speaking.

"Will you be staying the night, Gil?" Peggy asked Gil before she left with the baby.

Gil thought for only a moment. "I'd like to, Peggy, if that's ok."

"Do you know how to pull out the chair?" The nurse asked.

Gil smiled. "It hasn't been that long since I was here before. I know where everything is, you just take care of our girl there."

"Will do. Good night." Peggy left Gil behind just looking at his sleeping wife.


	40. Chapter 40

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

Family, Like It or Not 

**Chapter 40**

After returning home from the hospital, Sara decided to get right to work on the baby announcements. It had been a more difficult delivery for Sara this time around, so Gil asked everyone to give her a little time to rest before visiting. Even Gwen and Jim held off…for a while.

"Gil!" Sara called from their office.

Gil joined Sara in the office followed closely by Hogie. "Hey, what are you up too?"

"Ma, up!" Hogie insisted.

Sara bent down to pick up Hogie, but Gil stopped her. "Hang on, Honey. I'll get him." Lifting Hogie up and setting him on Sara's lap brought a smile to Sara's face. "What?" Gil asked.

"You are such a 'Daddy'. I love watching you with the kids." Sara almost shocked herself by saying kids.

Just then, they all heard the fussing coming from down the hall. "Baby!" Hogie announced.

"That's right, Hogie. That's the baby. You stay here with Mommy, I'll go get her." Gil tousled Hogie's darkening hair and left to get the baby.

Now addressing her son Sara said, "Well, Hogie, what do you think of our baby announcements?"

"Hey!" Gil called from down the hall, "Wait for us! We want to see too!"

Sara called back, "Well, come on then!"

"Come, Daddy!" Hogie added.

Finally, heading up the hall, Gil responded, "I'm coming Hogie. Your sister needed her diaper changed."

"Poopy?" Hogie asked causing his parents to laugh.

Shaking his head, Gil answered, "Not this time. We save those for Mommy."

"Now," Gil started taking a chair next to Sara, "Let's see those announcements."

It's a Girl!

Isabella Lauren Grissom

Entered the world at

12:07 AM

On

Monday, November 1, 2010

Weighing 9 lbs. 12 oz.

Measuring 21 ¼ ins.

Already adored by her family

Gil, Sara and Hogan Grissom

"Great!" Hogie shouted sliding down off of Sara's lap.

Laughing Gil agreed, "They are great, Honey. Did you buy special paper to print them on, or are you pasting it onto a background?"

Sara and Gil followed Hogie into the living room where he asked to be lifted into his play yard, "Daddy, in peaz."

"In you go, Pal," Gil said laughing at himself.

Now nursing the baby, Sara asked, "What's funny?"

"Have you ever noticed how much alike Jim and I are?" Gil crossed to the sofa and sat next to Sara.

Laughing herself now, Sara asked, "How so?"

"It just occurred to me, I call Hogie, Pal, sometimes. Jim calls Sammy, Pal, sometimes." Gil lightly brushed the hair on Isabella's head.

"That's it? You both sometimes call your sons Pal?" Sara lifted Isabella to her shoulder to burp her.

"No. I call Sammy, Kiddo. Jim calls you Kiddo. I call you Honey. Jim calls Gwen Honey. We both call Tommy, Buddy, sometimes. I just thought it was interesting." Gil finished.

Nodding Sara quipped, "Wow. You're practically twins!"

There was a knock at the door. "Coming!" Gil called thankful to skip Sara's ridicule…for now.

Sara had started nursing Isabella again as she heard Gil call from the foyer, "Hey, Honey, it's my twin!"

Rounding the corner to see Sara on the sofa, Jim asked her, "What's that about?"

"Gil was just telling me how much you and he are alike." Sara moved Isabella to her shoulder once more for a burp.

"Really?" Jim started. "How are we alike, Brother?"

Gil finally returned to the living room after grabbing the newspaper. "You just had to tell him, didn't you?"

Not giving up, Jim asked, "Well?"

"Aren't you supposed to call Gwen and let her know she can bring the boys to see Isabella?" Gil asked trying to change the subject.

Jim whipped out his phone and sent a quick text message. "OK, she knows. Now give."

Shocked Sara had to ask, "Jim, did you just send a text message?"

"Yeah." Jim started, but knew that wouldn't satisfy Sara, so he explained. "I had Sanders show me how. Sometimes I just don't want to be overheard on the phone, ya know?"

"I do," Sara said.

Gil started to head into the kitchen. "I'll start some coffee."

"Freeze, Gil. I still want to know how we're so much alike." Jim stood to follow Gil into the kitchen.

Sighing, Gil said, "OK, come on."

"Unca, Jim!" Hogie called as he finally noticed Jim was in the room.

Jim tousled Hogie's hair and said, "Hey, Kiddo!"

Sara burst into laughter.

* * *

After Isabella's baptism, Gil and Sara had everyone back to the house for a huge cookout. It was early enough in the day that even in November it was pretty warm. Tommy and Hogie were growing like crazy and joined by Sammy were known in the group as 'The Three Musketeers'. Things at work were running smoothly and no one had any complaints. With Christmas fast approaching everyone was talking about 'what the gang should do.' Sara didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but she wanted a quiet Christmas this year. As if reading her mind, Gwen came to the rescue.

"Listen, everyone. This has been a really big year for all of us. We had three weddings and a baby just in the last six months. The newlyweds probably want to spend their first Christmas alone." Gwen moved closer to Jim who was in his usual place behind the grill. "And Jim and I wanted to take the boys up to the cabin for a nice quiet holiday."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the gang. When it came down to it, most of the gang was hoping to have a quiet holiday away from the group they spent so much time with. They all shared their plans with one another, and no one seemed disappointed that this year the gang would be going their separate ways for Christmas.

Sara handed Isabella to Gil, who was talking with Catherine, and joined Gwen and Jim by the grill. "I can't begin to thank you enough for having the courage to say that."

"Hey, Sis, that's what I'm here for." Gwen kissed Jim on the cheek. "Well, at least that's part of what I'm here for."

Jim who was almost blushing took over the conversation. "You know, Kiddo, you guys are on that list for the cabin. We had every intention of inviting you to join us there for Christmas."

"Yeah. Look at it this way. We're going up a week early. You won't have to worry about all the holiday rush and mess. We'll do all the decorating and cooking. It'll be restful for you I promise."

Smiling Sara said, "I'll check with Gil, but that sounds perfect. Just promise not to decorate the tree until we get there."

As the party started winding down and the guests were gathering their belongings to leave, Greg asked for everyone's attention. "Hey! Everyone! Hey!" He practically shouted that last time. "I have something I need you all to hear." Curiosity gripped everyone and Greg had their rapt attention. "I know there are many of you wondering this, so I decided it was just time to get it out in the open…Sara, are you calling the new baby, Izzy or Bella?"


	41. Chapter 41

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 41**

With Christmas approaching rapidly and the weather cooling off, even in Vegas, Gwen and Sara took advantage of every warm day to get the kids outside. Today they decided to picnic at the complex playground. It was just down from the row of condos where the Brasses and Grissoms lived so they could walk to the park. It had lots of playground equipment for kids of all ages and was completely fenced in with a gate at either end. Sara and Gwen had packed all the kids favorites; peanut butter and jelly, chips, grapes, bananas, and grape juice, a lot of grape juice. They had the whole place to themselves today. Most kids would still be in school. The mommies sat on their beach chairs under a tree with Isabella and Bruno while the boys played in the sand a few feet away.

"That's not the right way, Tommy. You have to use the front end loader to fill the dump truck." Sammy enjoyed being the big brother. Sammy was official leader of the threesome that included his little brother and young cousin, Hogie. The three were inseparable.

"K, Sammy, I use the loader." Tommy followed Sammy's lead and mimicked what he'd been shown by his big brother and hero.

Hogie chimed in, "Me, too, me too."

Sammy asked his cousin, "Hogie, how do you like bein' a big brother?"

"I love Isabella." Hogie didn't stop his play or look up to answer. It was a matter of fact and he stated it as such.

"I didn't ask ya if ya loved her. I asked if you like bein' a big brother," Sammy stated with authority.

Hogie stopped playing and tilted his head in thought. "Yeah, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty cool bein' the older brother," Sammy said back.

Tommy was now quite interested in this big brother job. "I be a big brother?"

"You gotta ask Mommy," Sammy instructed him.

Tommy jumped up. "K!" He ran over to where Gwen and Sara sat.

* * *

"What do you think the families are up to?" Jim asked Gil as they finished their shift and had the rest of the weekend off.

Gil answered, "Sara said they were going to have lunch at the playground. Think we should surprise them?"

"Absolutely!" Jim practically shouted.

Laughing at his brother-in-law and friend, Gil asked, "Should we stop at your house first, so you can drop off your weapon?"

"Nah, it impresses the boys when Daddy wears his gun." Jim laughed as he started his car and headed out of the parking lot.

* * *

Rejoining his companions in the sand, Tommy seemed dejected. "Mommy says I can't be a big brother."Tilting his head again, Hogie asks, "How come?" 

"She said her and Daddy can't have more babies." Tommy sat with a plop.

Sammy patted his brother softly on the back. "That's ok, Tommy. I bet it's pretty good being the little brother, too."

"I guess." Tommy went back to playing. This time it was Hogie who jumped up and ran toward the mommies.

"Yeah!" Hogie shouted before returning back to Sammy and Tommy. "You can share Isabella!" Hogie said to Tommy.

Sammy corrected his cousin. "You can't share Isabella."

"Can, too. Mommy said," Hogie announced. "Tommy can share Isabella with me."

Now, it was Sammy's turn to check in with the mommies.

"Thanks, Hogie. I love Isabella, too," Tommy said beaming in his new role as Isabella's co-big brother.

The boys continued playing in the sand for a while. It was Sammy, of course, who determined when it was time to head to the slide. It was a very tall slide and Sara took note of the boys preparing to climb the ladder of some 15 feet to get to the top. She started to stand, to make a move to help Hogie make this monumental climb. Gwen grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let him go." Gwen released her arm and said nothing more.

Sara watched in preparation. In case she had to make a mad dash to the slide to catch her tumbling son. No such dash was made. No such dash was needed. Hogan Xavier Grissom climbed the ladder to that slide like he'd done it every day of his young life. Hogie climbed that ladder and zipped down the slide like that was all there was in the world to do. Sara slowly took her seat on the blanket next to Isabella who slept soundly in her bouncy seat. She smiled at her baby girl as her 'baby' boy grew up just a little bit more.

After several more rides down the slide, Sammy thought it a good time to play catch.

Mostly it was toss and chase since Tommy and Hogie hadn't really mastered tossing or catching. But, they had a grand time. Sammy would toss the ball to Tommy who would sometimes get his hands on it, but usually dropped it. Tommy would then toss it to Hogie, but Tommy almost always threw it too short so Hogie would have to run up to get it. Then after returning to his place, Hogie would toss the ball to Sammy. Hogie had quite the arm, but his aim was off and the ball usually went well over Sammy's head. His last toss went so far over Sammy's head it cleared the fence. Sammy asked permission to retrieve the ball and Gwen called her approval. They played ball for a while longer as the mommies watched and talked. It seemed odd to the mommies when Bruno started growling; it wasn't in his nature.

Sara, who was nursing Isabella, asked him, "What's the matter, boy?"

Bruno was up on his feet and moving slowly toward the boys, growling more fiercely now.

Gwen noticed when Sammy went to get the ball, the gate didn't close properly behind him, and a small dog had entered the playground. Bruno continued to approach the boys as the small dog stood just inside the gate.

"Puppy!" Tommy called and Sammy turned to see the other dog.

Gwen started to ask, "Sara, isn't that a…" Sara cut her off.

"Pit Bull."


	42. Chapter 42

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

Family, Like It or Not 

**Chapter 42**

Fear set in; and, for a few moments, Sara and Gwen just stood watching Bruno approach the pit bull. It stood just inside the gate, a mere ten feet from where the boys played. Sara strapped Isabella into the stroller, so she could carefully collect the boys and get out of the play area.

Gwen called calmly to the boys, "Ok, kids, just stay put. It's a strange dog. Remember our rule."

The boys stood still, but didn't seem nervous which surprised Sara as she slowly started toward them. Bruno was only a few feet away and growling more fiercely than Sara had ever recalled. The pit bull remained still except to look from Bruno to the boys and back. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Are you sure you don't want to drop off your weapon?" Gil asked Jim again as they got out of the parked the car. "We're right in front of the house."

Shaking his head, Jim replied, "Listen, Brother. Your son is impressed with bugs, mine like the gun! Besides who knows what kind of element there could be at that playground."

"Element?" Gil laughed.

Jim returned the laugh. "Sure! Bullies pushing, kids butting in line for the slide, some brat that won't take turns on the swing. You know."

They were both laughing now as they walked toward the play area. Walked until they heard someone shout, _"Call 911! There's a dog attack at the playground."_ That was when they started running.

The pit bull, a small white and gray animal, had decided that Bruno got to close to his prey. When the dog lunged at Sammy, Bruno put himself between the boy and his would be attacker. The pit bull latched onto Bruno's front right shoulder and wouldn't let go. Sara drenched the dog with the pitcher of grape juice, but he didn't release his grip on Bruno. Bruno, being the larger dog clamped his jaws on the pit bull's head. Still the pit bull kept his grip. The children were now with Gwen who had moved them out of the play area and out of sight of the dog fight. Still she stayed close enough to keep an eye on Sara.

Sara threw the pitcher at the pit bull, still he held on. Bruno and the pit bull were on the ground now, rolling and biting. Neither dog willing to let go of the other. That was when the pit bull got a good grip on Bruno's throat. Bruno let out a yelp and the two dogs were more still. Sara tried throwing sand at the pit bull to no avail. She picked up the nearby trash can and threw that at the pit bull, but it still didn't release her beloved dog. Sara saw a broken tree branch just outside the play area. She ran to get it and came back to beat the pit bull off of Bruno. The pit bull still didn't release him. Finally she decided that she needed to do more. She jumped onto the dog hoping to pull him off of her beloved Bruno. Sara pounded on the back of the pit bull. This just made the pit bull hold on tighter. Bruno kicked his legs at her, pushing her away, almost telling her to move away, get to a safe distance. Bruno did manage to claw at the wet pit bull that was appearing to turn purple from the grape juice. There was a lot of blood. A blood pool was under the dogs. Bruno was covered in blood; Sara was covered in blood. Sara feared they would lose Bruno. She made another attempt to help only to have Bruno yelp at her and kick his legs again. _"He's trying to protect me even now,"_ Sara thought. She slumped to the ground helplessly sobbing as she watched him fight for his life.

There were a few people watching now, mostly, from the windows of the surrounding condos. A few were yelling to call 911. It was shortly after that Gwen saw them. Jim and Gil came running toward her. She called out pointing in the direction of the fight, "Over there, it's Bruno."

The sight stopped them in their tracks. Sara was a bloody mess, sitting only a few feet away from the animals. There was a lot of blood, and it was splattered everywhere.

They stood for only a few moments more when Gil frantically asked, "Are you gonna use that thing?"

Jim didn't hesitate. He pulled his weapon and shot the pit bull. It finally released Bruno and ran off on its hobbled leg. Gil and Sara got to Bruno at the same time.

Gil took off his jacket and applied pressure to Bruno's neck as he asked Sara, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head. Gil yelled back to Jim, "Call the vet!"

The families sat in the waiting area at Dr. Shreve's office. Gwen was trying to prepare the boys, especially Sammy, for the worse. Jim was on the phone with the Sheriff's office explaining what happened and why he discharged is weapon at a play ground. He called the team earlier to canvas the complex for witnesses and the injured, purple pit bull. Gil and Sara were in the back with Bruno and the doctor discussing their options.

"He's lost a lot of blood. He's got deep puncture wounds on his right shoulder, but the worst of it is his neck. There was a nick to the jugular vein. I think I've got that under control. It's the tissue damage that's most severe. There's also significant muscle damage. Pit bulls are known for their jaw strength. I'm not going to lie. There are measures I can take, but I don't know if he'd survive. I don't want to give you any false hopes, Gil." Dr. Shreve delivered the bad news with empathy and sorrow.

"Is surgery an option?" Gil asked. "Could he be saved?"

"He would have a 50/50 chance of surviving the anesthesia. If he survives the surgery, he'd have a long and painful recovery.

Sara tried to hold back the tears. "I don't want him to suffer. I'd hate to have him in pain just to make it easier on us."

"What's your opinion, Dan? What would you do if Bruno were your dog?" Gil asked his friend.

"I think it would be best to say your goodbyes." Dr Shreve waited for their nod and handed them the papers for permission to euthanize. "Do you want to stay with him?"

Gil with tears said, "No, I don't want to stay." He turned to Sara who looked pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sara said through sobs. Gil helped her out to the restroom in the lobby.

Dr. Shreve followed them to the lobby. "Would anyone like to say goodbye to Bruno?"

Sammy stood up, but Gwen stopped him. Jim placed his hand on hers and said, "Let him go."

This time it was Gwen who watched as her 'baby' grew up just a bit more.


	43. Chapter 43

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

Family, Like It or Not

**Chapter 43**

The team found Bruno's attacker rather easily. The purple coat and bullet hole were a dead giveaway. His owner was more than willing to release him into police custody after learning of the attack. She even paid for the vet. Christmas came and went very quietly this year. Everyone in the Brass and Grissom households were still recovering from the loss. Even the birthday parties for Hogie and Tommy were subdued and low keyed. The birthdays weren't allowed to go uncelebrated, but the events were smaller, quieter. Everything seemed quieter with Bruno absent from even everyday events. Now as Sammy's sixth birthday approached, Gwen and Jim were in turmoil.

"It's tomorrow, Honey. We have to decide." Jim crossed to sit next to his wife on the sofa.

Letting out a sigh, Gwen said, "I know, Jim. I'm just not sure he's ready. I know he could care for a puppy. It's not that. I just don't know if it's been long enough since…"

Jim put his arm around Gwen. "I know, Honey. But we have to decide. Are we getting Sammy a puppy for his birthday, or are we going to wait?"

* * *

"What are you thinking, Gil?" Sara asked as she put Isabella down in her bouncy seat.

Gil looked up from the paper. "What do you mean? I'm doing the crossword."

"You've been doing that crossword for well over an hour. It's never taken you that long. Is it in French?" Sara laughed as she sat on his lap.

"I was thinking we should get the kids a puppy." Silence fell over the room.

"No," Sara said as a matter of fact.

Gil sighed, "Honey, I miss him, too. But, Hogie really wants a puppy; and, it would be better to get a puppy while Isabella is still small, so they can grow together."

"Have you been playing on the internet again?" Sara laughed.

Laughing in spite of himself, Gil answered her, "It's in all the best parenting books." Just then the door bell chimed.

Sara hopped up. "I'll go; it's probably just Gwen and Jim. It's almost time for us to leave for dinner."

"Geez, I forgot. I better take Hogie to the bathroom. Hogie!" Gil called up the stairs just in time to see Sara practically fall back in shock. "Honey, what is it?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when Bruno, yes Bruno, walked slowly into the house and stopped at Gil's feet. Dr. Shreve came in just after Bruno. Sara closed the door and joined the men in the living room.

Hogie came bounding down the steps. "Bruno! You're back!" He leaned into Bruno and was about to wrap his arms around his neck when Gil stopped him. "See, Daddy, told ya."

"OK, be careful, Hogie." Gil bent down and scratched Bruno behind the ears and softly petted his back. "I'm sorry, Doc. I don't understand." Bruno laid down and Hogie rubbed his tummy.

"May I?" Dr Shreve asked motioning to the sofa. Gil nodded and the doctor sat down. Sara joined him. "After Sammy left the exam room, I prepared the injection for Bruno. As I approached him, he whimpered and started kicking at me. I looked in his eyes; and, well, you know my affinity for Boxer's. I couldn't do it. His eyes practically begged me not to. I decided to do the surgery. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how it would turn out; and, I didn't want to put you all through that again. I decided to take it a step at a time. When he survived the surgery, I waited through a few slow days of recovery. After he made it through recovery it was still touch and go, so I took him to my house. My wife was my veterinary assistant for years until our daughter was born. So, I knew she could take care of his needs at home. He slowly got better. It took a long time before he could even walk around. Then, as he improved, I thought it was best to keep him there until the puppies were ready to leave their mother."

As if on cue, Sammy came bounding in the front door. "Look at what I got!" He was carrying, a squirming smaller version of Bruno. He put the puppy down on the floor next to where Bruno now laid at Gil's feet.

Everyone stared in shock, even as Gwen, Jim, and Tommy came in, and Tommy joined Hogie and Sammy by the newest addition to the Brass family. Finally someone spoke.

"Is he going to be ok, Doctor?" Sara asked as she too joined the group near Bruno and the puppy. It was her turn to show Bruno some love.

Dr. Shreve stood when he answered, "He'll be weak for a while yet. But, little by little, he'll improve, and eventually, he'll be his big old slobbery self."

"Doc," Gil started. "About this puppy…"

"It's Bruno's. I promise." The doctor smiled. "While he was recuperating at my house, he made friends with my boxer, Bianca."

"Are there more?" Sara asked.

"Yes." The doctor said. "There are two females and two more males. This one here most resembled Bruno's coloring. Why? Would you like another one?"

"Yes!" Sara and Gil said together. Then, after the laughing died down, Gil added, "We may know a few more places if you have trouble finding homes."

Dr. Shreve smiled. "Well, Abby, my little girl, wanted one of the females. But, I could bring the other three over here if you're sure."

Gil tilted his head for only a moment then glanced at Sara. "That would be great, Doc. Give us a few days to sort out the details, and I'll give you a call, ok?"

Heading to the front door, Dr. Shreve answered, "Fine, Gil. They've had all their shots, so they are ready to go. Just give me a call."

Gil thanked the doctor one last time before closing the front door. "So, are we going out to eat or grilling?"

It was a rousing consensus. "Grilling!"

Laughing Gil rejoined everyone in the living room. "So, Kiddo, what are you going to call him?"

Sammy thought for a second and said, "Max!"


	44. Chapter 44

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 44**

Sammy found good homes for Bruno and Bianca's puppies, as he promised. Gil and Sara kept a male puppy and named him Rex. Nick and Mandy chose a female and named her Sally. Greg and Judy took a male puppy, and Greg decided to call him Olaf.

"Greg, we can't name the poor thing Olaf." Judy snuggled their new puppy.

Greg was smirking at her now. "Well, if you want to save it for one of our kids, then that's cool."

Looking at the puppy, Judy said, "Well, Olaf, how 'bout we go for a little walk?"

"I just know you'll love it. Besides, how many puppies at the park will be called Olaf, we'll never have to worry about losing him." Greg locked the door behind them and they walked to the park.

* * *

Life continued much as it had always been. Life, work, sleep, repeat. Slightly more than six months after Isabella was born, Archie and his girlfriend, Michelle Small, sneaked off and got married. April 27, 2011 while the rest of the gang was still at the Brass Cabin at Lake Mead celebrating Gil and Sara's third anniversary. Their elopement was not taken very well.

"I just don't believe that he didn't tell us." Greg sounded more shocked than hurt.

Nick replied, "Hey, Greggo, this is a big group we have here. Maybe Archie and Michelle just thought a short, sweet and small ceremony was a better idea for them."

"I guess. Still it would have been nice to at least have been told they were getting married instead of getting an after the fact announcement. I thought we were family." Now, Greg definitely sounded more hurt than shocked.

"Greg, I'm sure they didn't mean to cause any hurt feelings. You know how our 'family' can be. Maybe they thought this part of the family was better kept separate from the other part of their family." Nick made good sense. They both had met Archie's folks on more than one occasion. While they were perfectly nice people, this group would've eaten them alive.

"I guess you're right. But still. You just don't keep that kind of thing a secret from your family and friends." Greg left Nick in the hall shaking he head.

* * *

It was just over a year after the 'Johnson Elopement' when much to the surprise of even David's parents, Hodges and Wendy finally got married, on June 18, 2012. This event was attended by the entire gang. Wendy and David's families were almost as strange as our favorite gang of geeks. Mandy was Matron of Honor, and David had Super Dave for his Best Man. Except for their ladies, no one knew that the two had grown rather close. Super Dave, a closet gamer, was helping Hodges with his board game. Super Dave was hoping to convince him to take it to the cyber level should the game take off. Isabella, though she could only just walk down the aisle, was a very cute flower girl.

"I just hope she doesn't freak out." Sara sat with Gil and Hogie in front of the church leaving Isabella under the watchful eye of Catherine who was helping the ladies get ready.

Quietly laughing, Gil said, "She'll be fine, Honey. Why would she freak out?"

"She's only 18 months old, Gil. I think I'd freak out." Sara was genuinely worried about her baby girl.

"All Isabella gots to do is walk up the lane. Dat's no big deal." Hogan was still a little put off that his baby sister got to take part in the wedding.

"Hogan, it is a big deal. Daddy knows you're upset because she got picked and you didn't; but, you can't very well be a flower girl, can you?" Gil thought that would solve the problem.

Hogan sat looking at his book. "Daddy, I coulda been the ring bringer."

Gil smiled at his son. "That's ring bearer, Hogie. Now, how could Wendy and David choose you to be ring bearer and leave out Tommy?" Gil now beamed at Sara since he knew that would now diffuse the issue.

"Dey coulda used us both." Hogan stated as a matter of fact without looking up from his book.

Gil was saved by the bell, or in this case the organ, as the music began to play.

* * *

The gang has grown in numbers as well, mostly, by adding babies. Greg and Judy were the first to welcome a little one. Since Greg wouldn't be allowed to bet, they kept it a secret as long as possible. It was Sara who noticed Judy's wardrobe was getting bulkier and surmised she and Greg were hiding the pregnancy. Greg paid dearly for not letting Sara in on the secret. Sara took it upon herself to plan a baby shower for them. A 'couples' shower it was called. She didn't tell Greg or Judy. She did however tell the rest of the gang and both of their families. Sara discovered that she and the gang weren't the only folks left out of the secret.

"Really? Wow. I can't believe it, Mrs. Tremont. I can almost understand why they would keep it a secret from us, but to not tell you or Mr. Tremont. That's just not right." Sara was glad that Mrs. Tremont couldn't see the evil grin that played across her face.

"_I agree, Sara, and please, we're Sandy and Jack." _Mrs. Tremont said into the phone.

"Well, I hope you and Mr. Tremont aren't too upset. Sorry, Jack. I think the joke will definitely be on them if this shower goes off without a hitch." Sara noticed Gil enter the room and put her finger to her lips to shush him.

"_Sara, you know that Jack and I are always up for a good practical joke. Just let us know what we need to do. Call me later." _Sara said her goodbyes and promised to call Sandy Tremont when the plans were set.

"How goes the evil plan?" Gil asked Sara as he came further into the room.

Sara replied, "I just can't believe they're keeping this a secret. Greg was so upset when Archie and Michelle eloped and didn't say anything."

"Are you mad because they kept it a secret or because Greg kept it a secret from you?" Gil knew his wife so well.

"Well, I'm definitely madder at Greg for not telling me. But, really, how dumb is it to keep it a secret?" Sara was starting to show her hurt feelings.

Laughing, Gil said, "I guess it's a good thing Judy rarely crosses paths with Sammy, or the cat would've been out of the bag ages ago."

"That kid is a born investigator. I don't know when he became so observant. And, I don't know how Gwen and Jim are ever going to keep a secret from him." The wheels were beginning to turn in Sara's head and the evil grin returned.

Smiling at his wife, Gil said, "I don't know what you are planning for them, but I'm with you all the way."

"I don't want to embarrass Judy too much. I'm sure it was Greg's idea to keep the baby a secret. But, Gil, I have to make him pay for not telling me. I really have to come up with something good." Sara still had the evil grin on her face.

Sitting next to her on the sofa, Gil offered, "I don't pretend to be as good at this sort of thing as you and Greg; but what if, you had Jack act like he was really mad at Greg. You know how Greg seeks his approval and all." Gil followed his suggestion with a wink.

"That's really good, Gil. I think I can go you one better though. I have to make another call." Gil watched intently as Sara dialed her phone and waited for an answer. "Hello, Judy?"


	45. Chapter 45

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 45**

After what was now referred to in the lab as 'Sara's Revenge', it was determined that no one would ever keep another secret from Sara. The 'couples' shower went off without a hitch, and the practical joke worked like a charm.

"Uncle Greg!" Sammy hollered as he entered the restaurant. "Happy Birthday!"

With shock at the boy's presence, Greg answered, "Uh, thanks, Sam the man. Where are your mom and dad?"

"Right here, Greg. Happy Birthday!" Gwen said as she and Jim entered the restaurant with Tommy.

Entering just behind Jim, Gil said, "I think our room is in the back."

Greg directed, "Yeah, just off to the left in the back, our usual room."

Sara followed Gil and Hogie with Isabella. "What's the matter, Greg? You look almost terrified! It's just a birthday party."

"Me? No way, cool as a cucumber Greg, that's me. I just wasn't expecting to see the kids tonight that's all." Greg followed Sara back to the private dining room.

Feigning worry, Gwen asked, "I thought you loved having the kids around, Greg? Besides, someday you and Judy will have kids and you'll need the practice taking them out in public."

"Oh, hey, I love having the kids around! No problem, really, just surprised!" Greg stumbled over his words but managed to get through the conversation.

* * *

Almost all the guests had arrived when Sara gave the sign. Everyone was in on the joke so no one even flinched when the Judy's parents entered behind the guest of honor. Sammy got up with 'Uncle Greg's birthday present' and crossed over to where Judy and Greg sat.

"Hey, little man, what's this?" Judy asked Sammy when he came to stand beside her.

"It's a present for the babies." Sammy placed the gift on the table in front of Judy.

Judy smiled at him. "Sammy, Greg isn't a baby; he acts like a baby, but he's a big man now."

Greg was amazed at how well Judy was handling this little predicament. His heart was racing a mile a minute.

Sammy shook his head. "I know. It's not for Uncle Greg. It's for the babies." Sammy placed his hands gently on Judy's belly. "These babies, three I think."

Greg and Judy froze. Sammy continued, "Welcome to the family, babies." Sammy then returned to his seat.

"Greg," Jim started as his son sat back down. "Is there something you and Judy need to tell us?"

The entire gang was met with silence. Greg opened his mouth as if to speak when he heard from behind him, "Yes, Greg, do you and my daughter have anything to tell us?"

Greg spun around so fast there was fear in the group that he would fall over. "Mr. and Mrs. Tremont! Tell you? Uh…no…what…that…oh, Sammy's…he's…just a kid."

Judy stood and was a bit teary eyed, "Oh, Daddy, I wanted to tell you. I'm so sorry. Greg asked me to keep it a secret for a while. But, it's so obvious now. We're having triplets!"

"Triplets!" Greg practically screamed before he seemed to almost faint when he dropped down into his chair.

That was when the entire group, including Judy and her parents yelled, "Surprise!"

"What?" Greg still asked in shock. Turning to Judy he said, "How could you tell them we were having triplets when you didn't tell me?"

Smacking Greg in the arm, "Geez, Greg, we're not having triplets."

"Thank goodness! I almost had a heart attack," Greg said as he hugged his wife.

"Keep it a secret, Greg, from her parents?" Jack Tremont asked his son-in-law.

"Not to mention from your parents, too?" The woman who stood at the door said.

Greg spun on his heels again. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Your friend, Sara, called to invite us to the baby shower," Belinda Sanders said to her son.

Mac Sanders frowned and added, "Imagine our surprise to find out you and Judy were expecting."

"I…uh…we…" Greg took a very long deep breath and blew it out. "Ok, I begged Judy not to tell anyone because I wanted it to be the all time best practical joke ever. See the baby, the _ONE_ baby would be the greatest surprise! I was hoping that we'd be able to just call everyone and say 'Hey, come to the hospital to see the baby!'" Greg took another long pause before continuing. "I didn't say it was the best idea I've ever had." Greg sat back down dejected and regretful.

Hugging her husband, Judy said, "I had to go along after Sara figured it out."

Sitting up a bit, Greg asked, "Sara figured it out? When? How long has everyone known?"

Sara stood and answered, "I figured it out just before Christmas, Greg. But, I didn't tell everyone until I discovered even your parents didn't know, sometime in early February. You really didn't think that someone with as small a frame as Judy was going to be able to hide a full term pregnancy, did you? Anyway, I decided to throw you a shower and let you have it. But, it wasn't until after I called Judy's folks that I knew just what to do."

"I can't believe you were in on this from the beginning," Greg said to his wife.

Smiling, Judy replied, "Greg, I've watched you pull joke after joke after joke on these people for years. I thought it would be fun to take part in the revenge!"

"I can't believe you kept this a secret from me since February!" Greg was astounded with Judy's ability.

"Son." Mac Sanders put his arm around his son. "I don't think you should question anyone's ability to keep a secret." This brought laughter from the entire group.

Later that evening, Greg approached Sammy as the Brasses prepared to leave. "So, Sam the man, I guess you were a little off this time, huh?"

"Sorry, Uncle Greg, but the three babies thing was Aunt Sara's idea." Sammy stood up and put on his jacket.

"That's right, Greg. I put Sammy up to saying three babies." Sara joined them as they drew near the exit.

While saying their good-byes, Judy and the rest of the Brass family joined those waiting at the door. "Well, I'm glad. I don't think I could handle three babies!" Judy ruffled Sammy's hair.

"I know! Can you just imagine?" Greg laughed as he put his arm around his wife and placed his other hand on her rounded tummy.

As the Brass family walked out of the restaurant, Sammy turned back and called, "I hope you'll be ok with two!"


	46. Chapter 46

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 46**

Judy left the lab to stay home with their new sons Jackson Hans and Mackenzie Lars Sanders. They were strapping boys, who resembled Judy's side of the family far more than Greg's. They were welcomed into the gang on May 30, 2012. Jackson and Mackenzie, named after their grandfathers, arrived just about the time that Nick and Mandy decided to make their announcement. They too were expecting a baby. Nick and Mandy welcomed a baby girl, Nicole Marie, into the world on December 12, 2012. She looked like her dad with dark hair and brown eyes.

"I still can't get over it," Nick started. "She's just gorgeous! Hey, I realize I'm biased."

Shaking her head, Sara said, "I didn't think a baby could be born with brown eyes."

"The doctor said it was unusual for a baby to be born with brown eyes; they usually start out blue." Mandy smiled down at her daughter.

"She's going to have to beat the boys off with a stick." Gil clapped Nick on the back.

Shaking his head vehemently, Nick said, "No way! She's not dating until she's thirty!"

It was just as Nick made his fatherly declaration that Nicole started to cry. This brought laughter from everyone in the room.

"It seems our daughter has a problem with your plan, Stokes." Mandy brought the baby up to nurse. Oddly enough, none of the men went running.

"There's a whole other batch of visitors waiting in the hall, so we'd better go for now." Gil and Sara started for the door.

Sara turned just before leaving and asked, "Is it ok if we bring Hogan by tomorrow? He has been asking all day to see the baby."

Nick laughed, "They're sending us home first thing tomorrow. Why don't you all come over for dinner?"

"Deal. But, we'll bring the dinner with us." Sara watched them nod.

* * *

The next evening at dinner, the Grissoms brought take out from Anthony's Steakhouse. Hogan couldn't take his eyes off the new baby.

Mandy asked, "Hogie, would you like to hold Nickie?"

Hogie just nodded his little head.

Nick sat Hogie in the overstuffed chair and showed him how to place his arms. Mandy brought the baby over and placed her in Hogie's arms. She knelt down in front just in case.

He smiled at her and whispered to Mandy, "She's beautiful."

Mandy smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Hogie, that's very sweet." She turned to the adults and told them how cute Hogan was with the baby.

Just as Mandy was about to take the baby, Hogie leaned down and kissed her on the head. "Bye for now, Nickie."

Sara looked at Gil, and he saw the tears in her eyes. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Our baby's growing up." Sara leaned into Gil.

Gil let out a breath. "Thank goodness. I thought you were going to say our baby's in love."

* * *

It was not quite a year after Nicole was born when David and Wendy delivered twins! Doreen and Danielle were born on October 10, 2013. Warrick thought it was funny that his birthday celebration had to be moved to the hospital since the twins were born on his 43rd birthday. Both girls resembled their mother. This thrilled David no end; he kept saying he would have made an ugly girl.

"Congratulations! They are two little beauties!" Nick had a way with words.

It hadn't been all that long ago when many in the lab didn't really care for Hodges. But, Wendy brought out the best in him, and it was Wendy that also made everyone take time to notice the real David Hodges.

"Thanks, Nick. I just hope they don't start dating as soon as Nickie did." Hodges winked at him.

Shocked, Nick asked, "Hodges, what the hell are you talking about? Nickie isn't even a year old!"

David smiled at his friend's reaction. "Sure, but we all heard about that little date with Hogan after you got home from the hospital."

Nick and Hodges laughed together while Mandy and Wendy shook their heads at the men they married.

"What is your husband thinking?" Mandy asked Wendy.

"He's thinking your husband would find that funny," Wendy answered.

"Wrong!" Both women said together and joined in the laughter.

* * *

Yes, the gang was growing. Brass practically refused to allow Gwen anywhere near the building for fear there was something in the water.

"I know you had the tube thing, but I just don't know. It's like a baby factory down there." Jim laughed.

Gwen reassured him. "Jimmy, not only did I have the tube thing, but I'm almost 50 years old. I think my days of getting pregnant are over."

Winking at her, Jim asked, "Does that mean we have to stop trying?"

She shook her head at him and replied, "You are incorrigible."

"Hey, you don't have to encourage me. I'm more than willing!" Jim said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"James Michael Brass, I have a meeting with the city council about the daycare center. As you say, there are a lot of babies joining the lab not to mention the department. And who better to take care of all those little babies than a Captain's wife." Gwen held her husband at arms length.

"That goes without saying." Jim then added, "Make sure you tell the council that it will get the mommies back to work sooner if they can bring their babies with them. A quick fifteen minute break, now and then, to feed the little ones, and it's back to work."

Smiling, Gwen said, "That would appeal to the part of the council concerned with the bottom line."

"I don't know about that. But, I do know that your bottom line appeals to me!" Jim winked and gave Gwen a pat on her behind.

Not sure how to react, Gwen pushed him away. "Jim! What has gotten into you?"

Jim made a face and opened his mouth to speak, but Gwen cut him off. "Don't you dare say it! I have to go!" Fearing the worst, if she dared to kiss him good-bye, Gwen just blew him a kiss and hurried out.


	47. Chapter 47

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 47**

The gang was definitely expanding externally as well. Friends from outside the lab and the police force were added to the group. The Grissoms and the Brasses saw a lot of the Matteos and the Shreves. Steven Matteo, the contractor next door to Gil and Sara, and his wife, Carolyn, had a little girl. Suzanne, like her father, enjoyed building things. She and Tommy got to be very good friends and playmates. They liked to build with blocks and make sand castles. Steve even built a playhouse for the kids in Gil and Sara's backyard. Gil and Sara thought if he was building it they could 'host' it since they had the bigger yard. Meanwhile, Sammy was quite taken with Abby, the daughter of Dr. Shreve, their veterinarian. She used to bring her dogs, Bianca and Buffy, over to play with Bruno and Max. Sammy said it was the dogs he liked seeing, but his father could tell he had a thing for the little girl with blond hair. Hogie and Isabella were there too, of course. So were many of the gang's children.

"Gil, have you seen Hogie?" Sara came out onto the deck.

Nick, who had brought Nicole for a visit, smiled and said, "He's showing Nicole the playhouse."

"I think our son takes after me a bit." Gil smirked at Sara.

Looking quite confused, Nick asked, "How so, Gris?"

Sara answered for her husband, "Gil thinks Hogie has a little crush on Nicole."

"They're just kids!" Nick blurted, already the protective father.

"I think it's because she likes bugs," Sara said as she went over to see what held the kids interest.

Shaking his head, Gil said, "I don't."

"Really, Gris? What do you think Hogie likes about Nickie?" Nick had to ask.

"Well, Nick. If it were me, I'd be taken with her beautiful brown eyes and naturally curly hair." Gil winked at Nick.

The two men smiled and watched their children play in the yard with Sara looking on.

* * *

Children came, and grew, and more children joined them. Archie and Michelle had a little boy on April 8, 2014. Showing his heritage and proving his true geekness, Archie convinced Michelle to name their son Jason Lee after the son of the famous Bruce Lee.

"I can't believe you let him talk you into that." Judy sat down beside the bassinette while Greg and Archie laughed about Bruce Lee movies.

Smiling at Judy, Michelle said, "Well, at least I talked him out of naming him Bruce."

"In all fairness to the Archman," Greg stated, "Michelle's mother's maiden name is Lee. So, technically, it's a family name."

Archie sat on the bed beside Michelle. "Believe what you want guys. Michelle was as into the idea as I was. I don't care what she tells people."

"Well, he's beautiful and nothing could change that. You could have named him Quasimodo, and he'd still be beautiful." Judy smiled at the sleeping baby.

"Hey, Muffin, that's not bad." Greg moved to stand beside his wife. "When we have another baby, we should give that some thought."

"Not on your life, Sanders." Judy turned her back to him and they all laughed.

* * *

The birth of little Jason Lee Johnson was followed closely by the birth of Nick and Mandy's little boy. They named him after Nick's best friend, sort of. Rick John Stokes was born on July 22, 2014, and Warrick served as his name sakes Godfather.

"I'm really honored, man. You, too, Mandy." Warrick was humbled by their gesture.

Mandy smiled at him as he held her son. "Warrick, you're Nick's best friend; it's kind of a no brainer."

"What about Greg?" Warrick asked Nick.

Laughing, Nick replied, "Greggo knows I love him. But I didn't think the world was ready for Greg Stokes."

Catherine joined them just in time to ask, "What's so funny?"

The three told her, "Greg Stokes." Catherine looked on confused.

* * *

Most recently, Greg and Judy had a little girl, Renee Marie, on February 2, 2015. She was already charming the men of the gang. She had very soft features and her eyes were definitely going to be green. She had dark curly hair. Renee definitely took after Greg's side of the family.

"She's a beauty, Greg." Nick took the baby from his friend and looked at her sleeping face.

"Yep! She looks just like her Momma!" Greg leaned in and kissed Judy on the forehead. It had been a tough delivery, and she was obviously tired.

"She looks just like your mom, Greg." Judy managed to disagree with Greg despite her tiredness.

Kissing her lightly again, Greg said, "Whatever you say, Sugarloaf."

"Greg, do you even know my name?" Judy asked cheekily bringing laughter from those in the room.

Greg answered in his best Cary Grant, "Judy, Judy, Judy, of course I know your name." This brought more laughter from the room, including the very tired Judy.

Warrick was next to give praise. "Congrats, guys, this is one beautiful baby. Judy, girl, you look tired. Nicky we'd better go and let these three get some rest."

"Ok, here you go, Greg. We'll take off and let you guys love on her for a while. But, you know, it won't be long before everyone will be here to see this little darlin'."

"Yeah, well, as long as Judy can get a little rest between now and then, they are welcome." Greg gave the baby to Judy, so she could nurse her before they both took a nap. Nick and Warrick made a quick exit.

* * *

Life goes on. People come and people go. Ronnie's grandfather owned a big old Victorian house in Cape May, New Jersey. When he died, he left it to Ronnie. Ronnie proposed to Jacqui just after telling her the news.

"Wow you guys, that sounds so cool!" Greg couldn't hide his excitement.

Ronnie put his arm around Jacqui. "Well, I don't know if we chose it or it chose us, but we're running with it."

"I think a bed and breakfast would be fun!" Judy almost sang.

Catherine snickered. "I don't know, cooking and cleaning up after Warrick and Lindsey is tough enough. I would imagine it will be a lot of hard work."

"My mom and dad managed a hotel when I was little," Jacqui began. "It was hard, but they loved it. Meeting new people and being together all the time. It was great to watch them."

Ronnie smiled. "It'll be a new adventure for us both. We're looking forward to it."

"I want to know as soon as you are open for business." Gwen winked at Jacqui. "I'll force Jim to take a little time off, and we'll fly out and break you both in!"

"We really appreciate the send off guys; but if we don't get home, we'll never finish packing." Ronnie shook hands with all the guys, and Jacqui exchanged hugs. Then, Jacqui and Ronnie left the lab.

Watching them walk down the hallway, Sara said, "It's going to be difficult finding replacements for them."

"I don't envy your husband the job." Catherine smiled at Sara.

Gil smirked. "Maybe I'll assign it to the day shift supervisor. I have often been told I need to learn to delegate more." The group laughed as Catherine groaned at the thought.

Greg came up behind them and asked, "Hey, what'd I miss?"

Sara clapped him on the back, "Catherine putting her size six in her mouth."

"I don't get it." Greg looked at them confused which made them all laugh again.


	48. Chapter 48

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 48**

Today, May 26, 2018, everybody found themselves back at the Tangiers. This time Catherine booked the big room. It's not like it was a problem for her to get the large banquet room in her own casino; but, for this purpose, she just felt like a mom. Lindsey was getting married. It was hard to believe so many years had passed since Lindsey was a baby herself; but now, all of Catherine's friends had babies, and her baby was getting married.

"Lindsey, if we don't go now we're going to be late." Catherine practically yelled down the hall for her daughter.

She stepped into the hall, and there was an audible gasp from both Catherine and Warrick. "Geez, Mom, it's not like they can start without me!"

"Oh, Honey," Catherine began to speak.

Warrick interrupted her, "Cath, don't. You talk, and you're gonna cry. And, we don't have time for you to fix your make-up again."

"I have to. Lindsey, you're breath taking." Catherine paused, and then said, "Oh, crap. You're right, Warrick. I'm going to cry."

* * *

Later that day, after the ceremony and the pictures were finished, it was time to announce the happy couple. This job normally fell to the DJ or bandleader, but when Catherine asked him to do it, Gil graciously accepted the job.

Gil cleared his throat and began. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. On this joyous day, we are gathered here to give our love and support to the happy couple. I have been asked to say a bit about them. I have known Lindsey since she was very young. I remember one of the first times she visited the lab. I think she was about 6 years old. I was working a bug case; and, well, her first response was to run screaming from the room. I think it was at that moment I realized she wouldn't be following in Catherine's shoes. I didn't meet Michael until much later. They were in high school, and it was in my backyard at a barbeque. I've watched them both grow and mature since then. Lindsey still doesn't like bugs; and Michael, believe it or not, is a NASCAR driver. I saw him drive myself at the Vegas Motor Speedway not long ago. They are lucky to have each other. And, we are lucky to have them both. I am pleased to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Michael Jefferson Morrison. Lindsey and Michael, we all congratulate you!"

The room exploded with applause for the young couple. For Catherine, it was bittersweet. She was thrilled to see Lindsey so happy and in love. Lindsey adored Michael, and he felt the same way about her. However, now that Lindsey had finished college and was married, the thing that worried Catherine was Lindsey had decided to just be a wife. Catherine felt her daughter was selling herself short, but she chose to let Lindsey live her life.

"So, what's next for the newlyweds?" Gil approached them as they sat at their table.

"That was a great speech, Uncle Gil." Michael had picked up the endearment a few months ago.

Lindsey took Gil into a big hug. "Thank you for giving me away, Uncle Gil. I hope that Warrick wasn't too hurt."

Warrick had come up behind them. "No worries, baby girl. You had to listen to your heart, and Gil has been a big part of your life for a very long time."

"Thanks, Warrick." Lindsey turned and hugged her stepfather.

"Hey, can I get dibs on the next hug?" Nick asked as he and Mandy joined the growing crowd around the bride.

"Sure thing, Nicky." Lindsey leaned in and hugged Nick.

Then Catherine came up and said, "Ok, people, the girls got to eat. She's got an itinerary to keep."

As they walked back to their tables someone whispered, "I wonder if that's what a drill sergeant is like."

Catherine whipped around and called to them, "I heard that."

* * *

Lindsey and Michael were at the door saying their good-byes. They were spending the night in the Honeymoon Suite at the Tangiers and leaving early in the morning for their honeymoon in Cancun.

"Thank you all so much for coming!" Lindsey started. "Michael and I want you all to know that we love you, and we will always remember this day. Thank you for everything!"

Now it was Michael's turn. "Ok, folks. As it is our wedding night, I want you all to know that I love you; but right, now I really, really want to get my wife upstairs. So, have fun, and we'll see you all in a couple of weeks!"

There was a huge round of applause after Michael's statement, mostly from the men, but some of the women as well.

"Man after my own heart," Jim whispered in his wife's ear.

Smiling, Gwen turned to face him. "Well, Jimmy," Gwen whispered as she nipped his ear lobe. "If you play your cards right, you may just get lucky."

"What about the boys?" Jim asked hopefully.

Gwen got that grin. "The boys are both at sleepovers. They won't be home until lunch time tomorrow."

"Ok, let's go." Jim stood up from his chair.

Gwen's grin turned slightly evil. "Oh no, Captain Brass, you have to dance with me. Remember I said if you play your cards right. That means you have to _play_ your cards, not just _fold_ them and go home."

Jim suddenly had a panicked look on his face. "Honey, you're not going to make me…"

Gwen interrupted him, "Yes. I. Am. I am your wife. If you can dance with me in class, you can dance with me in public."

"But, it's not the right kind of music." Jim thought he may have saved himself.

"I've taken care of that." Gwen turned and nodded at the DJ just as he was preparing to change the music.

When the new song started, Jim's face went pale.

Gwen waited. "Well?"

Shaking off his fear, Jim offered Gwen his hand. She took it, and together they moved out to the dance floor. Never expecting to have to 'perform', Jim had to focus on Gwen to get his mind off the room full of his friends and family. He needed his wits about him to get through this dance. _"Why couldn't she have chosen the waltz? Nope, not my wife, she had to pick the Tango. Well, if it's a Tango she wants, a Tango she'll get."_ As if a switch had been flipped, Jim went into dance mode.

He and Gwen quickly became the center of attention as the other dancers moved slowly off the dance floor. They, of course, didn't notice as their eyes were fixed on each other. It was beautiful to watch. It was also a little strange. No one in the room would ever have imagined that Captain Jim Brass could dance. Well, dance he could! When Jim and Gwen ended with a flourish, everyone present applauded!

Jim snapped out of dance mode and said, "What?!"

The next song was their song. Gwen had worked it out with the DJ earlier in the evening. When the song began, Jim spun Gwen and pulled her close. "The Casinos huh?" He asked her.

"When in Vegas," Gwen replied.

"Sing for me?" Jim asked.

She did.

_"Kiss me each morning for a million years  
Hold me each evening by your side  
Tell me you'll love me for a million years  
Then if it don't work out  
Then if it don't work out  
Then you can tell me goodbye_

Sweeten my coffee with a morning kiss  
Soften my dreams with your sighs  
Tell me you'll love me for a million years  
Then if it don't work out  
Then if it don't work out  
Then you can tell me goodbye

Organ solo

If you must go, oh no, I won't grieve  
If you wait a lifetime before you leave

Then if you must go  
Mmm, I won't tell you no  
Just so that we can say we tried  
Tell me you'll love me for a million years  
Then if it don't work out  
Then if it don't work out  
Then you can tell me goodbye."

Jim kissed her longingly. "I'll never tell you good-bye."

Gwen smiled. "Let's go home."

The evening was winding down, and the last of the guests were leaving. Catherine had a strange look on her face.

"Hey, Lady, are you ok?" Warrick put his arm around his wife.

Sighing she answered, "She's all grown up, Rick. My baby's all grown up."

"She's been all grown up, Cath. You raised yourself one fine daughter. She's chosen a good man to live her life with. You can't ask for better than that," Warrick said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She turned into him and kissed him lightly. "How'd you get so smart?"

"I've been living with you for eight years; I guess something rubbed off." He returned her kiss.

Watching the scene before them the Grissoms and Brasses paused for a moment before Jim said, "Hey, get a room already. This _is_ a hotel."

Catherine opened her mouth to respond but was pre-empted when everyone's beepers went off.

They all looked at each other, and Greg came skidding back in.

Shocked at his behavior, Gil asked, "Greg! What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Judy and I were on the way home, and I heard on the scanner. Ecklie's been arrested!"

End Note: Jim and Gwen's song is: **Then You Can Tell Me Goodbye by John D. Loudermill originally recorded by The Casinos**


	49. Chapter 49

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 49**

It wasn't what Gil expected. He'd seen the lock up before, too many times to count. But, this was different. The man was sitting alone. The police had kept him separated from the 'general population' as they called it.

Gil slowly approached the cell. "Hey."

Looking up, a bandaged and bruised Conrad Ecklie said, "What are you doing here?"

"I won the toss." Gil laughed.

Ecklie didn't join him. "I asked for Captain Brass."

"Yeah, but my sister had other plans for him. We tossed a coin; I won." Gil signaled to the guard to let him in the cell. After the guard left, Gil continued. "Ok, Conrad, what the hell happened?"

Ecklie asked, "Didn't you read the arrest report?"

"I thought I'd hear your side. The arresting officer told me domestic disturbance. Evelyn wanted you arrested. Why?" Gil tilted his head waiting for Ecklie to explain.

"She found out about my…affair." Ecklie said, as a matter of fact, not meeting Gil's eyes.

Gil tried to remain detached. "What affair? With whom?"

"It's only been a…a few…a…months. With…Sophia." Ecklie fidgeted in his seat.

Gil was even more shocked. "Sophia? I thought she left Vegas after she and Bobby split up."

Seeming more like himself, Ecklie boasted, "I knew that marriage wouldn't last. Dawson was never enough man for Sophia."

Gil stood up. "Conrad, if you're going to lie to me, you can just call your lawyer."

"Alright, wait." Ecklie seemed defeated. "I did sleep with Sophia just after her break up. She was drunk. I ran into her at the bar. She got flirty." Seeing Gil's expression, Ecklie continued. "She was really, really, drunk. It wasn't much of a challenge."

"Just after the break up? Conrad, that's over a year ago. How is it Evelyn is just finding out about it now?" Gil still wasn't sure he believed Ecklie.

"That's not all of it." Ecklie stood and moved away from Gil. "It was amazing…"

Gil cut him off. "Please, I don't need the details…"

Ecklie turned around. "I couldn't get it…her out of my mind. She didn't leave Vegas because of the break up. Well, maybe in part. She left because I wouldn't leave her alone. I became almost obsessed with her. I even told her I'd leave Evelyn. She practically laughed at me. She said she was drunk. That it was just to help her over the divorce. She told me she was leaving Vegas that I needed to get 'over myself'."

"What'd you do, Conrad?" Gil was genuinely worried.

"Geez, Gil. I didn't hurt her. She left. She's running some women's defense school in Florida."

Shaking his head, Gil needed to ask. "You still haven't answered my question. How is it Evelyn is just now finding out?"

"I couldn't get over her, Gil. I started looking…elsewhere. I tried desperately to find someone that would make me feel that way again." Ecklie sat back down keeping his eyes on the floor.

Gil waited knowing there had to be more. Finally he had to ask, "Conrad, I need to know the rest."

"I know I was promoted to keep you in the lab. Ever since the promotion, I've found myself with more expensive tastes. I know I'm not well liked, Gil. I'm not a handsome man either, or popular, or even the smartest guy around. You've more than proved that. But, I had money… and title. 'LVPD Crime Lab Liaison to the Mayor', it even sounds made up. I adjusted to that. Everyone wanted you as Lab Director. So, I get some made up job and a raise."

"Get to the point, Conrad." Gil was exasperated.

"It wasn't hard to find women willing to give me what I wanted," Conrad confessed.

"I still don't see…" Gil tried to ask his question again, but Ecklie stopped him.

"Hookers, Gil! Very expensive hookers! I didn't want to be seen on the street, picking up just anyone. They had to…" He let out a long breath. "They had to look like Sophia. Dress like Sophia. I had special requirements."

Stopping him, Gil said, "Ok, Conrad, I get it. But, I still don't understand how did Evelyn find out?"

Ecklie sighed. "At first, she started noticing the bank withdrawals. But, she left that alone after I made up some excuse. Then it was the odd hours. Then I…" He trailed off and slowly shook his head.

Gil asked softly, "What?"

"I called out her name…with…Evelyn." Ecklie started to sob. "My career is over."

Gil put his hand lightly on Ecklie's shoulder. "I'll take care of it Conrad. I'll do my best to clean it up. First, let's get you out of here." Gil stood to call the guard.

"Gil?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Do whatever you have to…"

Gil interrupted, "To keep it quiet."

"No." Ecklie corrected him. "To protect the integrity of the lab."

* * *

"The media is going to be all over this," Jim said as he sat in the chair opposite of Gil.

Sighing, Gil said, "I have to keep it separate from the lab."

"How do you expect to do that? He was the lab LVPD Crime Lab Liaison to the Mayor's office." Jim practically laughed out loud at the title.

Nodding in agreement, Gil didn't laugh. "I have to, Jim. The entire LVPD, especially the lab, could really take a hit over this."

"What did Ecklie say?" Jim asked.

"He wants me to protect the lab." Seeing Jim's face, Gil added, "I know. I was surprised, too. I don't think he's as worried about himself as he is the lab."

"I guess there's a first time for everything." Jim looked at his friend. "And Sophia? Geez, even drunk, I'd have thought she'd have better taste."

Gil nodded. "I wonder what happened with her and Bobby. I thought she wanted him to take that job in LA. It's a much higher profile job. More money, more prestige."

"She did want him to take it. I think their marriage was rocky even before the new job," Jim said.

"Do you know something I don't?" Gil asked.

"Usually. But, in this case I only know what's floating the grapevine," Jim said.

Gil smiled. "What's on the grapevine?"

"It's not pretty. But I heard that Sophia wanted to introduce someone into their relationship." Jim wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wow!" Gil was shocked.

"You haven't heard the best part. Apparently, Sophia had been seeing this person on the side." Jim let that linger before continuing. "Bobby wasn't interested in adding another woman to his marriage."

Gil put up his hands to stop his friend from going any further. "As our sons would say, TMI."

"Too much information? From the man who always wants to know the why?" Jim stood up to leave Gil's office. "Sorry you lost the coin toss, Buddy."

"No you're not." Gil smiled.

"No, I'm not." Jim winked at his friend and left the office.


	50. Chapter 50

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 50**

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked her husband.

Shaking his head, Jim answered, "I don't know. With everything that's going on at the lab and my pending retirement, it wasn't really on my mind."

"Well, I'm at the daycare center all day. Having you around for part of that would be nice." Gwen left him on the sofa and went into the kitchen.

"I would be able to meet you for lunch, and we could drive together. It would be nice." Jim rose to join her in the kitchen. "But, it would mean less time at the cabin."

"Jim, we already decided that until the boys are out of high school we couldn't move to the cabin. We've discussed my not retiring until I'm 55, so that's two and a half more years at the daycare center. We'll still have weekends at the cabin." Gwen winked at him and filled the teakettle. "Would you like the usual?"

"Yes, thank you." Jim paused before continuing. "You haven't told anyone, have you?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

She turned to look back at him. "You just told me about the Sheriff's offer, how could I have told anyone?" She slipped out of his arms, placed the kettle on the stove, and turned to face him.

"I meant about the 'usual'." Jim sheepishly nodded at the kettle.

Gwen smiled at him and pulled him to her. "I wouldn't dream of telling anyone that you take a cup of chamomile tea before bed."

* * *

"I think that's great, Gwen!" Sara said as she joined her sister-in-law on the deck.

Taking the glass Sara offered, Gwen said, "Thanks. I think so, too. It was such a surprise. He'd finally gotten used to the idea that he would have to retire at the end of the summer, and then this happens."

"Has he decided if he's going to take it?" Sara asked as she sat down in the lounge chair.

Nodding, Gwen answered, "He's at the Sheriff's office now. There will be some rearranging of things. First, he'll have to officially retire from the department. They are insisting on a big ceremony and announcement, especially, with all that's going on. Jim hates the idea, but politics are what they are."

"I can't believe they were going to make him retire in the first place. He's only 65." Sara threw Rex's ball hoping he'd want to play.

"I know. He thought so too, but I'm kind of glad. I want more of him to myself." Gwen sipped her iced tea. "With me at the daycare center during the day and him working graveyard, it was pretty hit and miss."

Sara smiled. "Sure, but I bet when you hit, it was a real hit!"

"You have no idea." The two women laughed. Bruno lifted his head slowly and observed the ladies.

Gwen noticed Bruno's interest. "You understand don't you, Boy." She rubbed his tummy. "I guess he misses Bianca?" Gwen asked Sara.

"I think so. Dan said Abby was really broken up about it, but he had no choice. He said that the kidney cancer caused her great pain." Sara threw the ball again now that Rex had finally decided to play.

"I think Max misses her too. Abby had Bianca and Buffy at our house almost every weekend," Gwen said.

"I know. I think Rex misses her, but he's so busy trying to get Bruno up off the deck he doesn't have time to be sad." She throws the ball again.

"Yeah, poor Bruno. I can't imagine what he must feel like. One day Bianca's here, and then he never sees her again." Gwen rubbed Bruno's tummy again.

* * *

"So, how did you finally work it out?" Sara asked him as they cleaned up the dinner dishes.

Gil shook his head. "I'm still not sure myself. Ecklie knows the law and was smart about where he went. He went to brothels outside of Clark County. So he didn't break any laws."

"What about the domestic dispute charge?" Sara asked.

Gil shrugged his shoulders. "I spoke with the officers. When they entered the house, Evelyn was beating the crap out of him. So technically, he was the one being abused. Still, he'll lose his job. The Mayor doesn't want this to affect his re-election campaign. Evelyn will divorce him for sure. Not that I blame her. I don't know what he'll do after it's all said and done. An Embarrassing discharge from his job and two divorces; I think he should just lay low for a while."

"I thought you said he wasn't hurt. He just had some small cuts and bruises. What'd she hit him with? Sara asked.

"I think they said she was using a Cabbage Patch doll." Gil tried not to smile.

"What?" Sara looked at him in shock.

"Apparently, Evelyn collected Cabbage Patch dolls. Conrad gave her one every year for their anniversary. Most recently, he chose a doll named Sophia." Gil moved into the living room and sat on the sofa. "She's met Sophia, and I guess when he…you know and called out her name, Evelyn put two and two together and started beating him with the doll."

Sara was now laughing outright. "So, let me get this straight. They are doing their thing, he calls out Sophia's name, and she figures everything out. She grabs the doll and starts beating him with it?" Gil nodded in agreement with her facts. "When the police get there, she's still beating him with the Sophia doll. Are they still naked? I mean, Ecklie had to know that with the noise someone would call the cops."

"I guess he didn't have time to grab his robe." Gil grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap.

He kissed her softly and she moaned. He whispered in her ear, "Hmmm you smell so good, _Sophia_…"

Sara jumped off his lap and started beating him with the throw pillow. "You…" _whack, whack, whack _"are so lucky…" _whack, whack, whack._

"That you have an incredible sense of humor?" Gil said through his arms, as he held them up to protect himself.

Sara stopped beating him with the pillow. "That I don't have a Cabbage Patch doll."

Gil pulled her back down onto his lap and the kissing resumed.


	51. Chapter 51

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 51**

The day had arrived. It was a beautiful day in Las Vegas. September was usually a very pleasant month in the desert. The hour was approaching much too rapidly for one member of the LVPD.

"I really hate these things. Do I really have to go?" Jim sat idly on the edge of the bed watching Gwen get dressed.

"Well, you are the guest of honor." She looked at him in the reflection in the mirror. "Jimmy, I know you hate the pomp and circumstance, but imagine how the boys are going to feel watching their dad get a medal from the mayor?"

Jim stood up and came up behind her. "I guess I'll really look like a hero." He helped Gwen with her necklace.

Turning into his arms, she said, "Jim, you've always been their hero." Then she kissed him.

* * *

"I wouldn't worry, Mr. Mayor. My sister won't let Jim miss this event." Gil and Sara stood with the kids and chatted with the mayor.

Nodding, the mayor responded, "I've met Gwen, Gil, and I have no doubt you are correct." Noticing Gwen, Jim, and the boys approaching over Gil's shoulder, the mayor said, "Ah, and here's the man of the hour now." He extended his hand to Jim. "Captain."

Taking his hand, Jim said, "Mr. Mayor. I apologize for cutting it so close. I had a problem with my uniform. You've met my wife, Gwen."

"Mrs. Brass." The mayor nodded at Gwen. "And this must be Sam and Tom." The boys nodded at the man. The mayor extended his hand to both the boys who shook it in turn.

Smiling, Jim agreed. "Yes, Sir. These are our boys."

"Well, I suppose we should get started. I imagine there's a party waiting for you somewhere." The mayor winked at Gwen who had invited him ages ago.

Before leaving her, Jim whispered, "I thought you said you invited him?"

Gwen whispered back, "I did, Jim; he's kidding. Relax."

The mayor took the podium, and Jim stood just behind him off to his right. He was a genuine man. Not like the other politicians the gang was familiar with. If the mayor told you he'd do something, you could be certain he would to the best of his ability. He was an eloquent speaker and even managed to make Jim feel more at ease.

"So, for his 20 years of unblemished service to the people of Las Vegas, I present this Distinguished Service Medal to Captain James Brass on the occasion of his retirement." The mayor pinned the medal to Jim's chest and shook his hand. The mayor turned back to the podium and put his hands up to quiet the crowd. "In addition, I would like to formally announce that Captain Brass, retired, has accepted the appointment to head up the new Conflict Resolution Training Facility. Jim." The mayor joined in the applause from the crowd watching.

Jim slowly stepped behind the podium. "Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'll miss being a cop. It's just a part of who I am. But, after a long discussion with the mayor and, more importantly, my wife, I decided it would be best if I left the protection of the city in the hands of younger officers. With that said, I am honored to have been asked to lead the team who will be training some of those young officers. Thank you."

* * *

"That was a very nice ceremony followed by a really fun party." Sara entered the house and kicked off her shoes before plopping down onto the sofa.

"Yeah. I can't believe Jim actually took the podium and said six whole sentences." Gil smiled as he joined Sara on the sofa.

Sara leaned into him. "I thought Jim was quite eloquent. He didn't stand up there for twenty minutes talking about how great he was and how great he would be. He was humble and honest. I thought it was sweet."

"I know better than to argue with a beautiful woman. But, I'll bet you dinner for a week that Gwen wrote that speech." Gil started to stand when he found Sara straddling his lap. "May I help you, Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara leaned down and placed her lips next to his ear. "We have to pick up the kids."

"That's just mean, Sara. I'll go." Gil almost dropped Sara on her butt when he stood up quickly to leave and get the kids.

"Geez, Gil, they're just next door with Steve and Carolyn. It's not like I asked you to fly to the moon." She shook her head and headed upstairs feigning anger.

Shaking his head, he said to himself, "Good job, Gil, so much for romance." He left the house to retrieve his children.

* * *

After a few polite minutes of chit chat with the Matteos, Gil and the kids were back. "Honey!" Gil called as he came in the house.

"I'm in the kitchen," Sara called back.

"Mommy!" Isabella practically ran to her mother who was wrapped tightly in her ugliest terry cloth robe.

"Hey, Princess! What did you and Hogie do at the Matteo's?" Sara asked as she swept Isabella up into a hug.

Hogie answered for her. "Mr. Steve taught us to build stuff." Hogie was carrying a very basic but lovingly built birdhouse in one hand and a less than perfectly built bat house in the other.

"Show me!" Sara grinned excitedly as she put Isabella down.

Hogie handed the bat house to Isabella. "I made a bird house. I still have to paint it, but Mr. Steve figured we could do that here in the yard. Isabella made…"

His sister cut him off. "I can tell Hogie! I made a house for the bats."

Laughing, Sara asked her, "What bats?"

"The bats that will live in it after Daddy puts it up." Isabella rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Oh. What color do you want to paint your bat house?" Sara asked her daughter.

"Mommy, you can't paint the bat house. The paint smell would keep them away." Isabella was more like her father every day.

"Then I guess you and Daddy can hang it up tomorrow." Sara stood up.

"Tomorrow?" Isabella almost whined but was careful not to.

Gil took over. "Isabella, it's too dark to find just the right place. Tomorrow will be better."

Isabella looked over her shoulder at her father. "'K, Daddy."

"Can I paint the birdhouse tomorrow, too, Dad?" Hogie asked.

"Sure, Pal. I'm sure we have some paint in the garage." Gil placed his hand on his sons shoulder.

Smiling at her little family, Sara announced, "Ok, monkeys, time for bed."

"'Night, Mom," Hogie said as he kissed Sara's cheek. "'Night, Dad."

"Good night, Hogie." Gil hugged his son and watched him race upstairs.

Kissing Sara on the cheek, Isabella whispered, "G'night, Mommy. I love you."

"Love you, too, Princess. Sleep tight," Sara mimicked.

"I love you, too, Daddy. Good night," Isabella said as she wrapped her little arms around Gil's neck.

"I love you, Isabella. Good night, sleep well." Gil returned her hug.

"I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in." Sara called after her. She turned back to what she'd been doing in the kitchen when Gil came up behind her. "Can you put food and water in Rex and Bruno's bowls and call them in?"

Gil attended to his task without a word. Thinking to himself, "_Yep, so much for romance_."


	52. Chapter 52

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 52**

By the time Gil got the dogs back in the house, it was dark except for the upstairs hall light. Sara had finished whatever it was she was doing and gone ahead to bed. Gil checked all the doors and set the alarm. He padded quietly upstairs peeking in on both the kids. Isabella was already asleep with her bat house at the foot of her bed. Isabella probably wanted to sleep with it. Hogie was asleep, too. He'd fallen asleep reading his favorite bedtime story, "Before I Go to Sleep"; he was so much like his mother. Gil leaned into the room and clicked off the bedside lamp. When he reached his own room, the door was open only slightly and was strangely lit.

Gil slowly pushed open the door. "Honey?" He spoke quietly in the event Sara was asleep.

She stood in silhouette by his dresser. "Dance with me?" Sara clicked on the small CD player and the music started to play just softly enough to hear. She started to move toward him.

Gil closed the door behind him and started toward her. "You're not going to wear that ugly robe are you?"

"I thought I'd take it off." She slipped the robe off her shoulders and stepped naked into his arms.

As they danced to the instrumental music, Sara slowly helped divest Gil of his clothes. She loosened his dress shirt, lifted it over his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She slowly undid the button of his pants, and they puddled around his ankles allowing Gil to kick them to the side. Lastly, she dipped her slender fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slowly lowered them until they joined Gil's pants somewhere in the corner.

They continued dancing, naked, in the dim light from the candles Sara had lit and placed around their room. They danced and they kissed. Gil guided Sara slowly from one candle to another blowing each one out along the way until they danced in the dark. Their dancing slowed until they were barely moving. Gil moved them toward their bed. When he reached it, he lay her down like a queen. Her head was propped on the pillow; her hair was splayed over it. The dim light of the candles made her skin radiant. He lay beside her and kissed her. Soft kisses, in all of her favorite places. Gil started with her forehead and moved onto the spot just in front of her ear. Then he kissed her neck and the soft skin just above her breasts. Sara laid still and allowed him to worship her. His hands moved gently over her body, her shoulders, and down her arms stopping at her breasts. He stroked them lightly bringing goose bumps to the surface. Gil continued his exploration of her body. He slid his hand over her abdomen, to her hips, and down her thighs. That's what it felt like when he touched her, like worship. It made her skin tingle and ignited a fire in her very core. They made love slowly, relishing in the feel of each other. They fell asleep with arms and legs entwined.

* * *

Gil was already waking up when he heard the small voice.

"I wouldn't do that Hogie." Isabella was careful to whisper.

"Woo Hoo!" Hogie called out as he leaped off the armchair.

Gil and Sara were fully awake now that Hogie had attempted and successfully landed a 'superfly' off the armchair into the middle of their bed. Neither adult could bear to scold their son. After all, it was Saturday morning in the Grissom house. That meant tickle fights and cartoons in Mommy and Daddy's bed until it was time to get ready for brunch with the Brasses. However, this Saturday morning, unbeknownst to Hogie and Isabella, their parents had forgotten how they had ended their Friday evening. Well, not _ALL_ of their Friday evening, just the '_we'll be naked in bed when the kids come in here in the morning if we don't get up and put something on_' part of their Friday evening.

"Hogie," Gil started. "Why don't you go and get the newspaper; and Isabella grab your favorite books so Mom and I can go to the bathroom?"

"OK, Dad!" They both yelled together and took off out of the room

As their bedroom door closed behind the kids, Sara and Gil shot out of bed and into the bathroom. They were both finished and attired before the kids returned.

* * *

After a fun morning of tickling, coloring, crossword puzzling and cartoon watching, the Grissoms were starved and ready for their weekly brunch with the Brasses. They met at the Main St. Buffet, their usual place, and sat at their usual spot. They even had their usual busboy. It was a serve yourself kind of place, and these two families had it down to a science. While Jim and Gil sat with the kids, the mommies would first get drinks for the kids. Then, while the daddies passed out drinks, Sara and Gwen would go and fill up a few plates with scrambled eggs, waffles, pancakes, hash browns, and ham. Then, while the mommies divvied up the food among the kids, Gil and Jim got their food and drinks. When the daddies finally returned and started to eat, Gwen and Sara went to get their food. While this seemed unfair to many who knew the process, it worked well and Gwen and Sara usually got to take their time making their own selections. Sammy decided that the next time they came to brunch he would get his own plate.

"I think that's a good idea, Sammy." Gwen thought of how much less the plates she'd have to carry would be if they didn't have food for Sammy. "Just as long as you promise to make good choices. I don't want your Saturday brunch to consist of three different kinds of cake and a selection of cookies."

Sara winked at Gwen. "I can't imagine where he gets that sweet tooth."

"Me, either." Jim added his thoughts to the conversation.

"Oh, Jim. You know full well if the entire world's food consisted of nothing but chocolate pudding, and peanut M&M's you'd forever be a happy man." Gwen chided her husband.

"Hey! Who do you think turned me onto peanut M&M's?" Jim shot back at her.

"Ok, I don't want to know anything about who's turning on whom." Gil put his hands up in protest.

Leaning in, Jim whispered, "That's not what I hear, Brother."

Confused Gil asked him, "What are you talking about?"

"Hogie!" Jim got the boy's attention from the other kids. "Tell your dad what you told me in the men's room when we first got here."

All the adults turned to look at Hogie. Never one to shy away from the public eye, unlike his parents, Hogie simply stated, "Mom and Dad were practicing again."

Sara and Gil were confused. Gil asked his son for clarification. "Hogie, what's practicing?"

"For autopsies. That's why you have to be naked, right? Like when Doc does an autopsy." Hogie finished and continued eating.

Sammy, however, had more questions. "Uncle Gil, why would you have to practice for an autopsy? Doc does all the work, right?"

Gil looked a bit like a deer in headlights. "Well, Kiddo, it's like this…uh…" Gwen could barely contain herself. Gwen's eyes were big as saucers as she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Jim just ate his breakfast with a satisfied smirk.

Sara interrupted, "Sammy, I don't think brunch is the right time to talk about autopsies. Maybe you could talk to your dad about it at home."

Sammy looked at his parents and said, "Ok."

Jim shot a look at Sara. "Thanks."

"Jim, you knew you'd have to do it sometime. He's twelve years old." Gwen lightly rubbed his back. "You'll do just fine."

Jim just grumbled and kept eating. Now it was Gil and Sara who could barely contain themselves.

A/N I've had a request to bring the readers up to date on the ages of the kids. As mentioned Sam is twelve, which makes Hogie and Tommy nine. Isabella is almost seven. I hope that's what you needed Toothchick. If you'd like the ages of the rest of the gang's kids, just let me know. Thanks to everyone for reading! - FoG


	53. Chapter 53

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 53**

They had barely walked in the door when Sam approached his father. "Dad, can we have that talk now?"

"Uh…sure Pal. Just let me get a book I have." His eyes connected with Gwen's

"Daddy, can I learn about autopsies, too?" Tommy asked his father.

"No!" He and Gwen said together.

Gwen softened the blow. "Tommy, you're still a little young to worry about…autopsies. But, when you're older, like Sammy…"

Sammy interjected, "Mom!"

Gwen corrected herself. "Sorry, Sam, … then Daddy will have a talk with you, too. OK?"

"Ok, I just thought it would be fun." Tommy contented that he would get to learn about 'autopsies' went out in the backyard with Max.

Jim returned from the master bedroom with his 'book'. Gwen went to see what this book was.

She whispered to Jim, "Puberty Boy? Are you serious?"

"I'll have you know, Mrs. Brass, that I read this book from cover to cover, and Geoff Price knows what he's talking about. I only wish I'd had this when I was twelve."

"Please, tell me you're not just going to give him the book and tell him to come to you with questions?" Gwen asked her husband.

Jim chuckled. "No. That's what my father did."

"I thought you said you didn't have this book when you were twelve." Gwen wrinkled her brow.

"I didn't. Sam! Let's go to your room." Jim called his son and Sam started up the stairs. Turning back to Gwen, Jim said, "My dad gave me a Playboy." Then he followed Sam up the stairs.

After watching him go, Gwen thought out loud, "That explains a lot!"

* * *

"So, did Sam get his explanation?" Sara asked Gwen as they prepared dinner in the kitchen.

Gwen smiled. "To be honest, I really thought Jim was going to just tell him about real autopsies. I think it would have made him less uncomfortable." They both laughed.

"What did he finally do?" Sara took the now completed salad and placed it in the fridge.

Gwen continued slicing the squash. "Jim had actually prepared. I guess he saw it coming. He bought a book called 'Puberty Boy' by Geoff Price."

"Puberty Boy?" Sara almost choked on the words. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. Anyway, Jim had read the book and was ready to tell Sammy…uh Sam, just what he wanted to know. Or so we thought." Gwen left that hanging as she took the skewered squash out to Jim at the grill.

"That wasn't nice." Sara smacked Gwen's arm when she returned.

Gwen laughed and continued her story as she began shucking the corn on the cob. "So they go up to Sam's room and after about five minutes I hear Sam holler, '"Daaaad!"' Jim popped his head out and let me know that they were ok, and we were on track."

"I'm guessing that Sam really thought he was going to get a talk about autopsies." Sara volunteered.

"Apparently so. But, having started, Jim wanted to get through it. He told me afterward that once they got over the 'gross' stuff Sam handled it just fine." Gwen finished the corn and took it out to Jim to roast on the grill.

Sighing, Sara quipped, "Maybe when it's Hogie's turn to learn about the birds and bees, I'll borrow that book for Gil." Little did Sara know that Hogie had briefly popped into the kitchen and heard what she said.

Hogie left the kitchen unnoticed and approached his father in the yard. "Dad, what are the birds and bees?"

Gil looked first at Jim then turned to find Sara carrying out the potato salad she'd been making. "Where did you hear that?" Gil asked his son.

"I heard Mom tell Aunt Gwen it's my turn to learn about the birds and bees." Hogan continued looking up at his father.

Sara's head snapped around when she heard Hogie's words. But, Gil gave her no chance to speak. "OK, Pal. I think I can handle that."

"Gil!" Sara practically screamed.

"What? I am going to teach my son about bees." Gil walked his son to the bee house.

* * *

The evening was winding down, and it was about time for the kids to get ready for bed. "Dad, I'm gonna head back to the house, ok?" Sam asked his father.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sam. It's pretty late," Gwen said.

Jim put his arm around his wife. "Honey, it's only two doors down." Her eyes met his, and she nodded. "We'll be home in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Dad." Sam waved to everyone and closed the door behind him.

Jim went out on the deck where Tom and Hogie were playing. "Tommy, get your stuff. It's time to go."

"'K, Dad. See ya Hogie." The boy stood up and gathered his things.

"See ya tomorrow, Tommy," Hogie said to his cousin. "G'night, Uncle Jim."

"Night, Kiddo." Jim patted the boy's head.

From inside the house, Jim heard his wife call. "Jim! Are you coming?"

"What's with Mom?" Tommy asked his father.

"Sam left for home a few minutes ago." Jim walked Tommy through the house to the front door where Gil and Sara stood with Gwen.

The remaining Brasses said their good-byes and left the Grissom home. Jim took Gwen's hand as they walked the short distance between the two homes. When they got to the front door, Jim had to take out his key and unlock it. "_Smart boy_" he thought to himself. When Jim got the door open and stepped in, he heard Sam talking to someone.

"Ok, I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye." Sam hung up the phone as his parents entered the living room.

Jim asked his son, "Hey, Pal, who was on the phone?"

Sam, out of character, stammered as he answered. "Uh…it was…just…a friend from school."

"Samuel Joseph Brass, I've read that face for all of your twelve years. Care to try that answer again?" Gwen was almost as good an investigator as her husband, at least, when it came to her sons.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Tommy announced plainly as he crossed into the kitchen. "It's just a girl."

Glaring at Tommy, Sam said through clenched teeth, "Thanks a lot, Tommy."

"Ok, Tommy, go upstairs and go to bed." Jim took matters into his own hands.

Sighing, Tommy started up the stairs. "I always miss the good stuff."

"Sam, tell me and Mom the truth. You'll get in bigger trouble for lying; you know that." Jim approached his son.

Sam stared at his feet. "It was…Abby."

"Abby Shreve?" Gwen asked.

Sam nodded. "There's a welcome back dance this Friday, and I wanted to ask her to go with me." When his parents didn't say anything, he continued. "I asked her dad first."

"What?" Jim asked a little confused.

"Dr. Shreve answered the phone. I asked him if I could ask Abby to the dance. He said it was ok with him." Sam explained to his parents.

Gwen smiled at him. "Sam, that is…"

"Mom, please don't say '_the sweetest thing you've ever heard_.'" Sam interrupted.

Gwen continued "…a very grown up and gentlemanly thing to do." Gwen turned away from Sam to face Jim and whispered, "And the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Ok, Pal," Jim began. "We'd have preferred you ask permission to go to the dance before you asked Abby; but, of course, you can take Abby to the dance. When do we pick her up?"

"Thanks, Dad, you're the coolest." Sam spewed to his father.

"Hey!" Gwen countered.

"Sorry, you too, Mom. We'll work out the details tomorrow at school. G'night!" Sam took off up the stairs.

Gwen let out a long sigh. "Jimmy…"

"I know, Honey. Our boy is growing up." Jim put his arm around his wife.

Gwen smiled. "Yes. But, I was going to say should we be worried that this came up so soon after your little talk?"

"He's only twelve years old!" Jim almost yelled.

"I know. Did you cover the waiting issue?" Gwen asked him.

Jim turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her. "I said he should wait until he's married."

"Good. What did he say?" Gwen stayed in his arms.

"First, he rolled his eyes and reminded me that we didn't wait until we were married." Jim smiled and then added. "I told him it was different when you were our age."

Gwen kissed him enticingly. "What was his response to that?"

"Something about hoping he was married before he got old." Jim kissed her back.

Gwen broke the embrace and took Jim's hand. She started to lead him down the hall to their bedroom. "Funny, I don't feel old."


	54. Chapter 54

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 54**

It was a cool November afternoon when the girls came bounding down from Isabella's room. She had a girlfriend from school over to play for the day. They had spent the last hour coloring. This was an activity that Isabella took very seriously. She took her picture over to the fridge to give it a place of prominence when she noticed the photo.

"Daddy!" Isabella called to her father who was sitting on the sofa doing the crossword puzzle.

Gil got up from the sofa to join the girls who were now staring at the refrigerator. "What is it, Sweet Pea?"

Isabella pointed to the photo in question and asked him, "Who is that man with Mommy?"

"What man?" Sara asked as she came in from the yard.

Isabella turned to see her mother. "This man. You liked him. You're smiling."

"That's Daddy, silly." Sara almost laughed at the question.

"NO WAY!" Both girls shouted.

Laughing Sara added, "You're right about liking him though. I did, even then."

Isabella's little friend asked, "How did you two meet, Mrs. Grissom?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story and…" Sara started.

"Pleeeeease." Both girls practically begged.

Gil smiled at Sara. "Ok, Sweet Pea. You two come sit on the sofa, and we'll tell you the story."

The girls did as they were told. Gil sat in the chair opposite the sofa, and Sara took her place on the arm of the chair.

Gil began. "Mom was working in San Francisco at the crime lab there."

"Daddy was coming into town to give a seminar at The Forensics Academy Conference. The Life Cycle of the Blow Fly in Determining Time of Death," Sara continued.

"Eewww." The girls exchanged glances.

"Anyway," Gil went on with the story. "I was setting up for my talk, and in walked the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail and was wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt."

Sara picked the story up there. "I went straight to the front row; I had heard quite a bit about the great Dr. Gil Grissom. That was when I first saw those blue eyes."

"I have Daddy's blue eyes!" Isabella announced proudly.

"Yes, you do." Sara smiled at her daughter.

Gil went on with the tale. "I looked up and saw her sitting right in front of me. I nearly dropped my display case. I was afraid I'd get lost in those eyes." Gil took this opportunity to look up into those brown eyes.

The little girls exchanged glances and giggles.

"Daddy gave a brilliant seminar, and I was quite impressed. I really wanted to ask him to dinner, or for coffee; something. So, when the question and answer period started, I asked everything I could think." Sara laughed at herself.

Gil laughed too. "She sure did…a lot of questions. Most were about anthropology, for some reason."

"Before I knew you were presenting, I planned on attending the anthropology seminar. I studied up." Sara admitted finally.

Gil smiled up at her. "I always wondered."

"Anyway, I finally got up the nerve to ask Daddy out for…coffee wasn't it?" Sara checked with Gil.

He nodded. "Coffee; it was at that little coffee house just around the corner from the conference hall."

"But, what about the picture?" Isabella asked them.

"That picture was taken on my last day in San Francisco. Mommy and I spent all afternoon that first day talking at the coffee shop. We met for lunch the next day and spent the entire day together," Gil answered his daughter.

"And the next two days, as well," Sara continued. "On Daddy's last day in the city, I took him to all my most favorite places. That picture was taken just outside a little restaurant that I loved just off the bay. The Golden Gate Bridge is in the background, there," Sara said and pointed to the picture Isabella held in her hand.

Gil added, "That little restaurant was the place we both learned to love Hoagy Carmichael." They both laughed.

"Hey!" Isabella's little friend interjected. "I know all about Hoagy Carmichael." She ran to her backpack near the front door and pulled out what appeared to be a rolled up mat of some sort.

"You'd think the piano player would have learned to play something else," Sara said while they waited for the little girl to return.

Gil asked, "What do you have there?"

"It's my portable keyboard," the girl answered as she unrolled it on the coffee table. "I take it to school so I can practice during recess sometimes. I'm working on a song by Hoagy Carmichael now." The girl started to play. She tried her best and it was quickly recognized by the two adults. When she finished, she looked at them with her big dark eyes and said, "Sorry, I've only just started it. I'll practice it and play it for you again if you'd like."

The adults smiled at the little girl. "I thought it was great," Sara volunteered.

Gil added, "Just as I remember from that restaurant."

"We can call it, "Haldir's 'Heart and Soul'." Sara smiled down at the little girl who gave her a big smile in return.

"C'mon Haldir, let's go back to my room." Isabella moved into the kitchen and returned the picture to where she'd found it.

"'K, Isabella. Let me put my keyboard away. Thanks for the story, Mr. & Mrs. Grissom." Haldir tucked her keyboard into her backpack and followed Isabella upstairs.

"You know," Gil started. "Maybe we should get a piano."

* * *

It was later that week when the Brasses were over for yet another family cookout. Jim was in his usual place behind the grill. Gil was throwing a ball with the boys while Isabella played with Rex and Bruno. Again, Sara and Gwen were in the kitchen talking about their lives.

"So, did Sam say anything about his first big date?" Sara asked as she continued preparing the salad.

"I asked him how it went and he said fine. I can't imagine where he gets that from." Gwen threw a look at Sara.

Scowling, Sara responded, "Hey, I hardly ever say that anymore."

"Uh huh." Gwen continued. "Jim did tell me that they held hands in the back seat both to and from the dance. Sam was a perfect gentleman and walked Abby to the door when he dropped her off."

Sara couldn't wait for Gwen's dramatic nature and asked, "Did he kiss her?"

"Jim said he didn't look. He didn't want to make Sam and Abby uncomfortable," Gwen answered.

Sara looked at Gwen agape. "Aren't you the least bit curious?" Sara covered the salad with plastic wrap and put it in the fridge.

Gwen checked around them before answering. "Anne, Abby's mom, called me the next morning and told me everything Abby said about the big night."

"Well?" Sara asked.

Gwen held up a finger for Sara to wait. "Jim!" Gwen called out to her husband, "Sara and I are going to our house for some more soda!" Seeing Jim nod his acknowledgement, the two ladies headed out the door.

"Ok, it's just us; spill it." Sara could barely contain herself.

Gwen laughed at Sara's enthusiasm. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a knot. Sam was a perfect gentleman. He stayed with her the entire evening and only danced with her; even though, he was asked by a few other girls." Gwen stopped her oratory long enough to open the side entry to the garage. "He got her punch and cookies when she asked for them and stood up whenever she excused herself. Sam opened the car door for her when she got in or out of the car, but Jim told me that. Anne said he was very polite to both her and Dr. Shreve when he came in to pick up Abby. He called them Ma'am and Sir. Anne said it was adorable."

Pulling a well loaded wagon of soda out the side door, Sara found herself asking, "So, did he kiss her?"

"Abby told Anne that he did kiss her. 'Lightly on the lips' was what Anne told me." _Like father like son she thought to herself._ "She didn't tell Abby, but she was watching from the window." Gwen finished just as they entered the backyard through the gate. At the same time, Sam was heading out of the yard to retrieve the ball.

"Watching what from the window?" Sam asked his mother.

"Murder," Gwen answered simply and continued on her way.

Sam grabbed the ball and ran back into the yard. "What murder, Mom?" Sam called loudly bringing all heads to Gwen's direction.

"'Rear Window'! The Alfred Hitchcock movie. Sara was asking me about my favorite movies, and I was telling her about 'Rear Window'." Gwen joined Jim at the grill as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"What's going on?" Jim asked his wife.

"What?" Gwen asked in return.

"You're favorite Hitchcock movie is 'The Man Who Knew too Much' with Jimmy Stewart and Doris Day." Jim kissed his wife, lightly on the lips.


	55. Chapter 55

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 55**

As Christmas approached, the weather in Las Vegas cooled as it did in most of the country. Sara and Gwen had spent the brisk Saturday afternoon shopping. They went their separate ways when they reached the complex parking lot.

"I'll see you guys later for dinner then?" Sara asked as Gwen made her way to her house.

Nodding in approval, Gwen said, "I found a new dessert I want to try. We'll be down around 5."

Sara nodded. "See ya then." Sara went into the house and found it quiet. That usually meant everyone was in the yard. But, this time she found Isabella and her father hovering over some book on the coffee table. "Hey." She announced her presence.

Neither looked up, but Isabella responded first. "Hey, Mommy. Daddy is teaching me about butterflies."

"Hey, Honey. Did you and Gwen have a nice afternoon?" Gil asked still not looking up from the book.

Sara put down her bags and plopped onto the sofa. This brought both heads up from the butterfly book. "Yeah, I guess."

Gil tilted his head. "Something wrong, Hon?"

"No. I've just been gone all day and arrive home to the top of two heads. That's all," Sara said feigning sadness.

It didn't take long for Isabella to be up and in her mother's arms. "Sorry, Mommy, but I really like the butterflies."

"That's ok, Sweet Pea. I do to." She hugged her daughter and released her back to the book. "Where's Hogie?"

Gil, now back at the book with Isabella, answered, "He and Nickie are out in the playhouse."

"Nickie?" Sara asked. "When did she get here?"

Again without looking up, Gil answered. "Mandy brought her over a few hours ago. Rick had a rehearsal for the Christmas pageant, and she and Nick wanted to do some shopping. I told her we'd take Nickie home after dinner. Is that ok?"

Sara stood up. "When was the last time you checked on them?"

"They're in the playhouse. What could happen?" Gil asked looking up from his book.

Sara shook her head. "I'll go check." She walked outside and slowly made her way to the corner of the yard that held the playhouse. It was a beautiful playhouse. Steve Matteo did a wonderful job. It was more a kid-sized house than a playhouse. It had a tiny dry kitchen, two small rooms and an 'upper balcony' that you could get to with the ladder on the back of the house. All the kids loved it.

"That tickles." Sara heard Nickie giggle as she got closer to the house.

Sara smiled until she heard Hogie say, "Hold still, it won't hurt."

"Knock, knock," Sara said as she bent down to open the 'front door' of the little house.

"Hey, Aunt Sara!" Nickie practically sang as Sara entered the house.

"What are the two of you doing in here?" Sara asked innocently.

Hogie looked up at his mother. "We're lookin' at bugs."

"Bugs? In wintertime?" Sara asked.

Hogie nodded. "See." The boy started, pointing to the assorted pile of 'debris' sitting on the playhouse kitchen table. "Daddy showed me that some bugs don't die in the winter. They hibernate like bears. You just have to know where to look."

Sara saw a few rocks and a couple of very old scraps of wood that must have been left over from when Steve built the little house. Hogie carefully showed Sara and Nickie the hibernating Wooly Bear Caterpiller curled up into a fuzzy little ball on the underside of a rock. Sara decided that Nickie was right. It did tickle. Next, he showed them the Bald-faced Hornet Queen curled up in a small cave that it chewed in a piece of wood. Then, lastly, he showed them the clump of hibernating ladybugs inside a crack of the largest rock. Sara told Hogie to put his little friends back where he'd found them when he and Nickie were finished.

Sara went back inside and found her husband and daughter where she had left them.

"Everything, ok?" Gil asked getting up and joining her in the kitchen as Isabella returned the book to the shelf.

Sara sighed. "They're fine. Hogie is showing Nickie a few hibernating bugs."

"Really?" Gil's eyebrows practically popped up with the excitement. Before Sara could answer, he was on his way out to the playhouse.

"Where'd Daddy go?" Isabella asked her mother as she came into the kitchen and got a glass of juice.

Sara shook her head. "He ran out to the playhouse to see Hogie's sleeping bugs."

Taking a sip of juice, Isabella shook her head as well. "Boys."

* * *

The holiday season came and went in Las Vegas as it usually did. Gifts were exchanged and parties were hosted and attended. There were a few birthday parties in there as well. It was a reflective season for this group. New Year's Day 2019 brought news from old friends as well. Jacqui and Ronnie had opened their bed and breakfast just before the holiday season and were pleasantly surprised at how rapidly they booked their rooms. Gwen and Jim had, as promised, made reservations for their anniversary weekend in June. News also arrived from Florida. Sophia's Women's Defense school was proving to be more than she could handle, and she sold it. She was staying in Florida and wasn't sure what she'd be doing for a while. It wasn't long when Gwen and Jim were faced with Sam's 13th birthday. He wanted to have his first boy/girl party. They hadn't yet made their decision.

"So, have you and Jim decided about Sam's birthday yet?" Sara asked Gwen as they stood at the sinks in the ladies room.

Gwen sighed. "No. We want him to have a party, but we're not sure how to do a boy/girl party."

"Ask Catherine. She's got to know how to handle the girl part at least," Sara suggested.

"I'll give her a call after brunch. It's not long off, and I've got to get moving." Gwen tossed the paper towel into the trash, and she and Sara returned to their table.

Later that morning, after telling Sam to start on his guest list, Gwen was on the phone to Catherine. "Hi, Cath, it's Gwen. We're fine thanks. I need some advice. Sam wants to have a boy/girl party this year, and Jim and I are at a loss. Really…are you sure it's no trouble? That would be great! I'll see you soon. Thanks, Cath."

Jim, who was standing nearby, said, "I guess we'll be having company soon?"

"Catherine said she'd bring over an old party planner book she has from Lindsey's first boy/girl party." Gwen stood and headed into the kitchen.

Jim followed behind her. "She just happened to have this book lying around?" He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Catherine told me a few weeks ago she and Warrick were cleaning out the garage. I guess she must have found it then. She probably just knows right where it is." Gwen grabbed the cheese from the fridge and sliced it onto a plate. She sliced a couple of apples and added them to the plate with the cheese. Then she pulled out a bunch of grapes and put them on the plate as well.

"Jim, can you grab the crackers for me, please?" Gwen didn't stop what she was doing until Jim held the box of crackers just under her nose. "Hey, what's that about?" She laughed at him.

"It's just Cath not Queen Catherine of Aragon. What's with the fancy spread?" Jim waved his hand over the plate of fruit and cheese.

"Spread? It's some cheese and a little fruit. We're going to be planning a party. I'll need snacks." Gwen added a sleeve of Ritz to the plate. "And where did you come up with Queen Catherine of Aragon?"

Jim looked at his feet rather sheepishly. "Sam is doing a report on the wives of Henry VIII. I was helping him look up the names and dates."

"Really?" Gwen smirked at her husband.

"Yes. Queen Catherine of Aragon was the youngest surviving child of King Ferdinand II and Queen Isabella, of Spain. She married Henry after his older brother Arthur died and the Pope said it would be ok." Jim spouted off rather proudly.

"Papal dispensation," Gwen said flatly.

"What?" Jim asked.

"The Pope didn't say it would be ok. They got a papal dispensation allowing the widowed Catherine to marry Henry." Gwen corrected, laughing.

"Sorry, Your Highness." Jim joked.

"That's right. Queen Gwendolyn the only daughter of Francis and Elizabeth of Swedesboro. Watch your tongue, or I'll have you beheaded." Gwen laughed and grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack.

"Beheaded, huh?" Jim asked as he pinned her against the counter.

Gwen smiled. "Well, I suppose you do have your uses."

"Permission to come to the Queen's bedchamber this evening?" Jim kept her pinned.

Gwen kissed him. "Granted."


	56. Chapter 56

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 56**

Catherine and Gwen had worked out all the details and ran them past Sam. It was his party after all, and they didn't want to embarrass the boy. Once everything had been decided, Sam designed invitations on the computer and printed them. He did much of the hands on preparation himself. The topic of 'chaperone' hadn't been discussed. Sam had hoped his parents would just make themselves scarce during the party.

"Sam, Dad and I think we need to go over the rules for your party. Just in case." Gwen stared at her plate hoping Jim would take over.

Sam looked up from his dessert. "What kind of rules? We're going to be in the garage. I don't think we'll do any damage."

"That's not what we mean, Pal." Jim took the reins. "Mom and I promise we won't cramp your style as long as you follow the rules."

Sam put down his fork and gave them his full attention. "Ok, what are the rules?"

"No smoking, drinking, or drugs of any kind," Jim said.

"You have to have some lights on all the time. We're not running a den of iniquity here," Gwen added.

Jim continued their list. "You are not to lock any of the doors, and you can expect that I'll be poking my head in every once in a while."

"Everyone arrives and leaves through the front door." Gwen looked at the boy.

"If something seems to be getting out of hand, you can always come and get us. Don't worry about getting into trouble," Jim said to his son.

"You need to remember we have neighbors who may not be as cool as we are," Gwen said without even cracking a smile.

"Look, we know you're a good kid, Sam. We're not worried about you. But, the parents of your friends are counting on us to make sure their children are safe and behaving themselves. Any questions?" Jim asked finally.

"I don't think so, Dad. I don't think my friends will have any problems with the rules either. Not to mention, they all know you carry a gun." Sam smiled at his parents and took his plate into the kitchen before heading up to his room.

"I think that went rather well; don't you?" Tommy asked his parents, which served to give them a case of the giggles.

Gwen rose from the table and took their plates to the kitchen sink just as the phone rang.

"Hello? Hey, Cath. Yeah, we just went over the rules. Oh, fine. He's a good kid; I don't think we'll have any trouble. Well, don't keep me guessing. Really? Cath, that's great! Are you sure you're ready for that? I hear you. Thanks for calling, Cath, and congratulations!" Gwen hung up the phone as Sam came back downstairs.

"Who was on the phone, Mom?" Sam asked casually.

"That was Aunt Catherine. She has some news." Gwen went back to the dining room table.

Sam picked up two bowls of vegetables and took them to the kitchen. "Did she call to tell you that Lindsey is pregnant?"

Gwen dropped the platter with a loud clang. "How did you know Lindsey was pregnant?"

Sam continued clearing the table as Gwen picked up the platter and started cleaning up the mess. "I saw her and Michael at the race track a couple of weeks ago."

"Lindsey told you she was pregnant before she told her mother?" Jim asked his son as they finished cleaning up the table.

Sam rinsed his hands in the kitchen sink and dried them on the towel. "No, I didn't get a chance to talk to her." Sam headed back upstairs to his room leaving his parents dumbfounded.

"Mom?" Tommy interrupted the silence.

Looking at her son, Gwen asked, "Yes, Tommy?"

"May I have more pie, please?"

* * *

Sam's party came and went without a single glitch. Well, maybe one glitch. It was difficult to be certain with the TV going and the music playing at the party, but Jim was sure he'd heard something out of place. A familiar sound, just not one he should be hearing now.

"Honey," Jim started. "Could you pause the movie a minute?"

Gwen did as he asked and joined him in his listening. "What is that?" She asked him finally.

Sighing, Jim answered, "It sounds like the garage door. That's the fourth of fifth time I've heard it." Jim stood up and went to the door that connects the house to the garage. He carefully turned the knob so no one would hear him. It was what Jim heard that surprised him.

"Look, I'm not gonna say it again. If you open the garage door again, it better be to leave. Cause the party will be over." Sam stood steadfastly and spoke firmly. Jim couldn't see who was standing nearest to the garage door switch, but he felt proud knowing Sam had handled it on his own.

* * *

While Jim and Gwen were both certain there was some typical hanky panky, no other rules were broken and everyone had a great time. The adults made sure to have a family party of sorts for Sam the next day in the typical Brass style, barbeque. Lindsey and Michael came and made the formal announcement about their baby. Lindsey, knowing Sam's proclivity toward pregnant women, tried her best to keep him at a distance. She failed.

"It's a boy." Sam whispered to Catherine, who had asked him what he thought.

Catherine smiled. "Are you sure? How can you tell?"

"I'm as sure as a thirteen year old boy can be." Sam laughed at himself and continued. "Look at her nose. See how it appears to be wider than normal? And her skin isn't as shiny as it would be if she were having a girl. She's carrying very low. It's still early, but you can see how she's arching her back a bit when she sits down. Then there's her butt."

Gwen only caught the last part of the conversation when she came upon them. "Samuel Brass, you'd better have a good reason for finishing a sentence with 'her butt'."

Catherine laughed. "It's ok, Gwen. I had him on baby observation duty. Sam, here, tells me that I'll be having a grandson."

"I don't know how you do it, Sam, but I've never known you to be wrong. At least, not about babies." Gwen put her arm around him.

"Did I know that Tommy was going to be a boy?" Sam asked his mother.

"I'm not sure. You were still pretty young. We were all relying upon Greg's expertise back then. But you knew he was coming before we told you." Gwen explained.

Sam tilted his head. "How did I know?"

"I have no idea, Honey." Gwen began. "I just remember that you, Dad and I were having dinner at the diner near the lab. We had just finished moving Dad's stuff into the house, and out it came. You asked, 'Mommy, how will they get the baby out?' I asked you what baby. You said, 'Your baby.' You didn't even look up from your grilled cheese. I thought your father was going to choke on his sandwich."

"What sandwich was I going to choke on?" Jim asked as he joined the group.

Catherine clapped him on the back. "Gwen was just telling us how Sam let you both know about Tommy."

"Oh, _that_ sandwich," Jim said. "You sure did freak us out that time, Pal." Jim sat in a nearby chair.

Gwen sat on the arm of Jim's chair and continued her story. "See, Sam. I had only just taken the test myself and told your Dad. I couldn't have been more than a month pregnant. We were going to tell you after we knew everything was ok."

"Wow, guess I was pretty smart even back then." Sam smiled at his parents.

Catherine put her arm around Sam. "I don't know about smart; I do remember that you were always hungry! But, I'm going to have a grandson, so you, my boy, are the smartest kid I've ever known. Unless, you're wrong." Catherine smiled and left the three together.

"Lindsey's having a boy, huh. Sam, are you sure she's having a boy?" Jim asked his son.

"Yep." Sam saw Abby coming into the yard and excused himself.

Gwen slid her arms around Jim. "Are you going to use our son's gift to place a bet?"

"Damn, right."


	57. Chapter 57

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 57**

When the big day arrived, Catherine was far more nervous than Lindsey. Warrick thought she was even more nervous than Michael. They had all been at lunch when Lindsey's water broke. She'd excused herself to the bathroom for the third time; and, when she didn't return in a timely fashion, Catherine went looking for her.

"Linds! Are you alright? Michael's afraid you fell in!" Catherine strolled into the ladies room.

Lindsey answered calmly. "My water broke. Could you go out to the car and get me the adult diaper out of the trunk?"

"What?! Your water broke! Hang on, Honey. I've got everything under control." Catherine went into Mom Mode.

"Mother," Lindsey started hidden within the stall. "I'm fine, no pains just really wet. Please go out and get the adult diaper from the trunk of my car."

Catherine didn't move. "Why do you want an adult diaper?"

"What part of my water broke didn't you understand, Mom? I don't want to drip all the way from here to delivery. Go get the diaper!" Lindsey was becoming a little agitated.

Catherine threw up her hands at the stall door. "Fine! I'll get your damn diaper. Should I bother to tell Michael that your water broke or would you like to surprise him?" Catherine didn't wait for an answer.

* * *

It was a few hours later and the gang et al… were assembled in the maternity ward of the Desert Palms hospital, again. Catherine was pacing like an expectant father while Lindsey and the real expectant father were in delivery. It wasn't a long wait before Michael appeared in the waiting area with a bit of a dazed look on his face. This look worried Catherine, and she quickly approached him.

"Michael? Is everything ok?" Catherine showed her concern.

Still a little dazed, Michael answered her, "Huh? Uh, yeah…it was amazing. Lindsey did great. She's really tired, and she feels a little sick to her stomach. I guess it wasn't such a good idea for her to have a Reuben for lunch."

The gang just looked on as Michael stood silently in front of Catherine and Warrick.

"Well?" Someone finally said from the back of the group.

Michael's head jerked up, and Catherine's jerked around. But neither could tell who was so impatient, and Michael finally finished his news.

"It's a boy. He's perfect. Seven pounds, 14 ounces and 20 inches long. He's really got a set of lungs on him too. They're putting us in room 211. I'm not sure how long before we'll be there." Michael was still a little shell shocked at all that had happened when Catherine took him in a hug.

"Congratulations, Michael. I called your folks. They're on their way. Give Lindsey a kiss for me, and we'll see her when she gets to the room." Catherine released him, and he returned to the delivery room.

Warrick took Catherine in his arms. "Congratulations, Gramma."

Catherine looked up at him with a bit of a scowl. "Geez, I didn't really think about how that would sound." She smiled at her husband. "I guess it's not too bad."

The group said their congratulations to Catherine, and many said they would come to see Lindsey and the baby after they had some time to rest. A few made their way to room 211.

Catherine poked her head in the door first. "Hey, I hear I have a grandson?"

"Come in and say hi, Mom." Lindsey smiled from her bed where she held her new baby.

When Catherine got to the bed, she reached for the baby, and Lindsey handed him to her. "He's just beautiful, Linds. I think he looks like you; he's got that same little button nose."

"Mom. Did you notice the red hair?" Lindsey smiled.

Catherine looked at her daughter sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess he gets that from me. He could grow out of it."

Michael came up beside her and rubbed his son's head. "I hope not. It's not orange or anything. It'll be something special."

Warrick finally spoke, "So, what are you going to call this little guy?"

Lindsey looked at her husband and smiled. "Michael Edward Morrison, but I think I want to call him Mikey."

"Why?" Catherine asked.

Michael smiled before answering. "Because it'll drive my parents crazy. I've always been Michael. Never Mike. Even in school when my friends called me Mike, my parents would correct them. I hated it. So when Linds said she wanted to name the baby after me and her dad, I said only if we don't call him Michael."

There was a soft tap on the door before it opened to reveal Michael's parents. "Hey there! May we come in?"

"Sure, Dad. Come in and meet your grandson." Although their relationship had occasionally been strained, Michael was gracious with his parents.

Handing the baby to Michael, Catherine said, "Congratulations to you both. He's a fine boy. We're gonna go now so you can visit with your parents. I'll come in again tomorrow, Linds." She kissed them both, and she and Warrick joined the Brasses and Grissoms in the corridor.

"You're ready to leave already?" Gwen asked as Catherine and Warrick joined them.

Catherine smiled. "I don't want to be there when they tell his parents what they named the baby"

Jim had to ask, "Why? Did they name him NASCAR?"

Catherine explained the problem that Michael's parents had with abbreviated names.

"I think I'll come by in the morning," Gwen said as Catherine and Warrick came to stand with them.

"At least they aren't going to call him Eddie." Warrick said as the six adults took their leave of the hospital.

Catherine asked, "I meant to ask you; where are the kids?"

"Sam and Tommy are with the Shreves'. We're going to pick them up on the way home." Gwen slipped her arm into Jim's.

"Hogie and Isabella are at the Matteo's. It was their day to build stuff anyway," Sara said.

Catherine looked at Sara oddly. "Their day to build stuff?"

"Yeah." Gil took over. "Steve is a contractor; so, the kids go over there at least once a month, and he teaches them how to build stuff. We already have a couple of bird houses, a small book shelf, and a bat house."

"What do the Matteo's get out of your little arrangement?" Catherine asked.

Gil smirked. "We take Suzi and Pete once a month, and Sara and I teach them forensics."

"You teach them forensics?" Catherine was aghast.

Sara laughed at Catherine's expression. "Sure, we have junior CSI kits. We finger print stuff, check fibers under the microscope, sometimes we even set up a mock scene for them."

"I didn't think they were much older than Hogie and Isabella." Catherine searched her purse for her keys as they all made their way out of the maternity ward.

Gil answered the unasked question. "They are six and three, but Hogie and Isabella help them. We all have a lot of fun."

"You're teaching Pre-K level forensics?" Catherine still thought it was strange.

Gil smirked, "Not exactly. We do the fun stuff. It's getting them interested in science, that can't be a bad thing."

"I guess not." Catherine wasn't sure if she could let it die. "But, why?"

Sara took this question. "It's what Mommy and Daddy do. They like it, it's educational. I don't see why it's confusing, Cath."

"I guess times have just changed. When Linds was their age, I was worried about the alphabet and getting her to color in the lines." They all shared a laugh.


	58. Chapter 58

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 58**

It was only a few days since Lindsey had the baby. Now, the gang was together again in the Grissoms' backyard.

"Ok, Greg, everyone is here. Tell us who won the pool for baby Morrison." Jim smiled as he waited for the announcement.

Gwen took this moment to whisper in his ear, "James Michael, you shouldn't gloat; you know acting on insider information is against the law."

Jim simply put his finger to his lips as Greg cleared his throat and began. "I have good news and bad news. Jim won the largest pot about the baby's sex. That's the good news."

"Come on, Greggo," Nick interrupted. "What's the bad news?"

Greg looked up. "Jim won the other pots about length, weight, and birthday, too."

Everyone turned to look at Jim.

Jim waggled his eyebrows. "What's the total, Sanders?"

Greg let out a sigh. "485.00 dollars." Greg handed the envelope to Jim.

Jim took out the bundle of money and waved it. "I think my wife deserves a night on the town."

Gwen took the bundle and returned it to the envelope. "I think your wife would like a very expensive dinner and the rest will go for the boys college funds."

Jim kissed Gwen. "You are so practical."

Sara joined Jim and Gwen as the rest of the group dispersed to different parts of the yard. "So Gwen, where are you going to make Jim take you?"

"I'm not sure yet. Somewhere with dancing." Jim made an audible groan.

"Honey, you know how I feel about dancing in public." Jim plopped down into the chair behind him.

"You did a fantastic job at Lindsey's wedding!" Gil said as he joined the threesome.

Jim looked sideways at Gwen. "I really didn't have much of a choice." Gwen and Sara laughed out loud.

"What?" Gil's eyes shot back and forth between his wife and his sister.

Gwen looked at Sara and asked, "You never told him?"

"I was hoping I'd get the chance to use it," Sara answered back.

Gil sat down. "Would someone please explain what I am missing?"

Jim leaned over and quietly explained the circumstances of his 'wedding display' to his brother in law. When he finished Jim sat up and said, "See? What choice did I have?"

Gil shrugged his shoulders. "Cold shower?"

* * *

"I can't believe you talked him into this." Sara said as she finished putting on her jewelry.

Gil came out of the bathroom. "He's my best friend and brother in law. I knew which buttons to push. Besides, how hard do you think it was to get Jim to do something special for Gwen's birthday?"

"Good point. He adores her, you know?" Sara turned to help Gil tie his tie. "I've seen a whole new Jim since he met Gwen. Softer, kind of." Sara leaned up and kissed Gil softly. "Don't tell him I said that!"

"Never!" Gil slipped his tuxedo jacket over his arm and offered his other to Sara. "Shall we, Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara took his arm and they left their bedroom.

* * *

"I don't understand what all the fuss is. I've had birthdays before, this isn't even a milestone or anything." Gwen was being led, blindfolded, into the restaurant by Sara.

Jim and Gil were waiting just inside the door when Sara led in a very confused Gwen. "Honey, are you ready?"

"James Michael, this had better be good…and if that blindfold messed up my hair, Sara, I'll get you." Gwen waited for whatever was coming next.

Jim stood in front of Gwen. "Honey, you and your hair look beautiful." Jim carefully lifted the blindfold.

Gwen released an audible gasp at the sight before her. It was the big banquet hall at the Wynn…only the best and most lavish Hotel/Casino in Vegas.

"We're eating here?" Gwen asked her companions. "This looks like a special banquet."

Gil smiled. "Don't worry little sister, we're expected."

"Dr. Grissom." The large and exceptionally dressed man said as he approached them. "You're table is ready. Come right this way."

The couples followed the man until they reached their table. It was one of about a dozen that were elevated to one side of the dance floor. At the end of the dance floor was a small orchestra which was already playing dinner music. Whatever this banquet is for, Gwen thought to herself, it's a big deal.

It wasn't long after they finished dinner that Jim and Gil excused themselves. "Honey, we'll be right back." Jim leaned down and kissed Gwen on the cheek.

"What's all this about?" Gwen asked Sara.

Sara smiled at Gwen before answering. "You'll just have to wait and see. The boys have been planning this for some time."

"Boys? Did you just refer to our husbands who are both in their 60's as boys?" Gwen said incredulously.

Sara laughed. "Yes I did. And you'll soon understand why." Sara noticed Gwen's growing concern. "Gwen, I've been watching them plan and put this together for almost two months. They looked like boys. Trust me."

That was when the men chose to return, each carefully taking their seats. Gwen noticed the large and exceptionally dressed man take the stage where the orchestra conductor normally stood. He took the microphone and began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming." The big man had a commanding voice. "I hope it will be an enjoyable time for everyone. I would like to introduce to you our judges for this evening's event. Our first judge is from the great state of New York. She's a very talented choreographer, Ms. Lisa Giobbi."

Jim leaned toward Gwen and asked, "Why do I recognize that name?"

Gwen whispered, "She's married to that actor, Paul Guilfoyle, from that show I like." Jim just shrugged his shoulders.

"Our second judge is a celebrity of sorts, at least in Las Vegas circles, Ms. Janet Coombs." The big man seemed to direct that statement at our couples.

This time Gwen leaned over and whispered to Sara, "That's our dance instructor."

"Really?" Sara tried to hide her smile.

The big man spoke again, "And our final judge is a name I'm sure many here will recognize. He has been seen by countless millions on 'Dancing With the Stars', Derek Hough."

"Now, him I do recognize." Sara softly nudged Gwen.

"Now, as our distinguished judges take their seats, I ask that our entrants please come to the floor." The big man took the microphone and moved off the stage to the podium near the judges who were sitting on the edge of the dance floor.

"This should be really fun to watch," Gwen said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Standing, Jim held his hand out to his wife. "So, how much fun will it be to participate?"

Gwen looked up at her husband with shear admiration and a little fear. "Are you serious? You said you never wanted to compete. It meant having to dance in front of judges and critics. You said our dancing was for us."

Jim nodded in agreement. "All true, but you wanted to compete. Our dancing is for us, but I'd do anything for you. If that means dancing in front of judges and critics, as long as I'm dancing with you, I'll dance."

Gwen kissed him deeply and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you." Together they took the floor.


	59. Chapter 59

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 59**

There were about ten couples dancing in the competition. With a little help from Gil, Jim made the arrangements with their dance instructor. While Jim would have to dance for the judges and guests of the hotel, most of the other entrants were members of their dance class. It was a little different from most ballroom dance competitions. All the couples would dance together and be eliminated one at a time until there were three couples remaining. The last three couples would select a dance from a 'hat' and they would be judged individually upon that dance. Garrett, the 'big man' was the host for the event. Gil met him while working a case at the Wynn, and knew the man had enough clout with the big wigs to pull a few strings and get the needed amenities.

Garrett announced the first dance, "Dancers, the first dance will be a Tango. Spread out and take your opening positions."

Jim grumbled, "Oh sure, I can't believe we have to start with the Tango."

Gwen took his face in her hands again. "You just focus on me. It's just us."

The music began, and the couples started their Tango's. Sara leaned into Gil and whispered, "They all look so good. What if Jim and Gwen are eliminated first?"

"Don't worry about that. Their instructor told me that it's one of Jim's strongest dances." Gil put his arm around Sara and pulled her close.

"Then why does Jim hate it so much?" Sara asked him.

Gil whispered, "Because it's so…flowery, he thinks he looks silly."

When the dance ended there was a short burst of applause from those watching. The dancers waited to find out which of them would be out of the competition. Garrett left the judges and approached the podium.

"The judges had a hard time with this decision. Our first couple eliminated is number 8." Garrett made it as quick and painless as he could.

"Is that us?" Gwen asked her husband.

Jim looked a little shocked for a moment. "I don't remember." He turned and showed Gwen his back. "What's the number?"

Gwen laughed and turned him to face her. "We're good. We're number 5, like my birthday."

Garrett spoke to the orchestra director and returned to the podium. "Couples, our next dance will be the Rumba."

"Uh oh," Gil whispered.

"What? What, uh oh?" Sara needed to know.

Gil looked at Sara. "This is another one of those dances where Jim gets self conscious. It's not his best dance."

"Jimmy, I know you hate the Rumba. Just pretend we're in the garage and no one's around." Gwen said trying to put him at ease.

Jim chuckled, "I'll try, Honey. But, with all these people looking at me, it's not going to be easy."

"Let's just forget about them and have fun!" Gwen turned her back to him and Jim took his position close up behind her.

"Wow! Jim and Gwen are doing great!" Sara said as the Rumba neared its end.

"I think I may have seen Jim smile!" Gil said making Sara laugh.

The dancing continued. There was a short break for the dancers to catch their breath after the third dance; and then, the final three couples were announced. Jim and Gwen made it through to the final three, much to Jim's shock and Gwen's pleasure. Gil and Sara were amazed at how well the two moved together.

"We've got a few minutes before they make us choose what dance we'll have to finish with." Jim took a drink from his water glass.

Sara had to speak. "Jim I have to say, I'm really impressed with how well you and Gwen dance."

Jim just smiled and took another sip of water.

"Thanks, Sara. It's nice of you to say. I think Jim gets a little self conscious dancing in front of other people." Gwen slipped her arm through Jim's

"I have my reasons." Jim put his glass on the table. "We'd better get back, to choose our dance. We'll probably get the Jitter Bug or something." He and Gwen left Sara and Gil and returned to the floor.

Sara looked sideways at Gil. "Jitter Bug. That's a fast dance, right?"

Gil's head turned very slowly. "Please tell me you're kidding. Or I may have to talk to Janet about signing up for some classes."

"I think it would be fun taking dance classes with you." Sara quirked an eyebrow. "I've seen how you move."

"What?" Gil sat down a little embarrassed.

Sara sat down and continued, "I've seen how you dance in the kitchen. When you're listening to music and don't know anyone is watching."

"You watch me?"

"Actually, I watch you shake your butt." Sara leaned in close. "It turns me on."

Gil's eyes grew big and he took a sip of his wine. "I think they are about to start."

Garrett approached the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention. Our remaining couples will dance according to their original numbers. So, would couple number 3 come up and choose your dance."

"I hope Jess and Paul get a fast dance," Gwen whispered to Jim.

"Why?" Jim asked.

Gwen suddenly looked guilty. "Jess told me they have trouble keeping in time with the faster numbers. Is that terrible?"

"Nope. It's your competitive nature coming out. I like it." Jim waggled his eyebrows.

"Would couple number 5 please come up and choose your dance." Garrett's voice was just shy of booming and he probably could've stopped using the microphone.

"Good luck, you two," Paul said. "Jess pulled out the Polka."

Jim and Gwen exchanged a quick glance of both joy and surprise. "Better them than us." Jim whispered.

Gwen reached her hand into the 'hat' and looked back at Jim. "Left or right?" She asked him.

"Right." Jim announced.

Gwen pulled out her hand and gave the slip of paper to Garrett.

"Waltz," Garrett said to the judges and then to Gwen and Jim.

"Thank God for that," Jim said to his wife.

"I love the waltz. I think it's one of the most beautiful dances to watch." Gwen and Jim took their place next to Jess and Paul.

Garrett asked the final couple to come forward. "Couple number 10, would you please come up and make your selection."

Gwen and Jim didn't know this couple. They weren't in their dance class. "I wonder which of Janet's classes they attend," Gwen said to Jim.

Jess put Gwen's mind at rest. "That couple and couple number 2 aren't in any of Janet's classes. I asked her just before dinner. They are in some touring group that just happened to be in Vegas this week."

"No way! Professional dancers?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know if they're professional or just on a dance class group tour to Vegas." Jess turned to fix her husband's tie.

Garrett took the podium again. "Ladies and gentlemen. Our dancers have made their selections. Couple number 3, Paul and Jessica Miller of Henderson will be dancing the Polka. Couple number 5, Jim and Gwen Brass of Summerlin will dance the Waltz. Couple number 10, Phillip and Rebecca Thompson of Chicago, IL will dance the Cha Cha. The finale dance off will begin in 10 minutes."

Sara and Gwen took this opportunity to hit the ladies room while Jim and Gil discussed the evening's events so far.

"So, how do you think it's going so far?" Gil asked his brother in law.

Jim shook his head. "Well, I'm glad you convinced me not to arrange for us to win. I think Gwen would be really pissed if she thought the competition was rigged."

"Have you told Sara anything about the end of this little surprise?" Jim took a sip of water.

"Was I supposed to?" Gil asked.

Jim smirked. "I was just wondering if you really tell her everything or not."

"Well, usually I do, but this was all part of a surprise. I don't give away surprises." Gil sat down.

Jim sat down as well. "Listen, Brother, I know you don't give away surprises, but Sara was in on every other part of tonight."

"I don't think she'll mind this one little omission." Gil nodded in the direction of the approaching women.

"Did you miss us?" Gwen asked.

"Always." Jim stood and extended his arm. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Gwen took Jim's arm and waved over her shoulder as they returned to the dance floor.

After the final three dances Garrett took to the podium again. "Ok, folks, we're going to take a short break while the judges finish their calculations, and then we'll announce the winners."

When Jim and Gwen got back to their table, Gil hugged his sister. "Wow! You guys were really wonderful out there!"

Gwen turned to Jim and said, "See! I told you that you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are a great dancer, Jim."

"I told you; I have my reasons." Jim sat down and picked at the dessert that still sat on the table.

"What reasons?" Gwen asked.

Sara glanced at Jim. "I think I know." Jim's head popped up. "I bet if you ask nicely, later, that he'll tell you. Won't you, Jim?"

Jim smirked. "Honey, I promise I'll tell you later, deal?"

"Deal."

Gil leaned into Sara and whispered, "Will you tell me later?"

Sara whispered back, "If you ask nicely."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come. Will our three finalists please return to the floor?"

Garrett stood patiently as the three couples lined up in front of the judges table. When the three couples had lined up Garrett took the microphone in hand and crossed to the judges who handed him a slip of paper. There were three trophies on the table. Each trophy had a lovely couple caught in mid dance move atop it.

Garrett picked up the smallest trophy and spoke into the microphone. "In third place with a score of 78 are…Paul and Jess Miller. Congratulations!" He handed the couple their trophy, and they took their place next to Jim and Gwen.

"This was a very close race." Garrett began. "First and second place separated by only three points. That said, in second place with a score of 88…Jim and Gwen Brass. Congratulations!" Gwen and Jim took their second place trophy and returned to their place.

"Now, in first place with a score of 91 points…Phillip and Rebecca Thompson! Congratulations! Along with their trophy, the Thompsons will receive a complimentary dinner for two in a private dining room here at the Wynn." The Thompsons accepted their trophy and their dinner certificate and returned to their place.

"Let's have a round of applause for all our dancers." Garrett did know how to work a crowd. "Finally, I'd like to make one final announcement. One of our dancers is celebrating her birthday this evening." Gwen stopped dead in her tracks. "Jim, would you bring your wife back to the floor please."

As Jim turned his wife around, she asked him, "What else have you done?" Jim just smiled.

"Gwen, your brother and husband made a few special arrangements for you this evening." Garrett turned to the orchestra leader and nodded. The orchestra started playing Happy Birthday, and everyone sang along. At the same time, a giant cake was wheeled out onto the floor.

"Jim, is some half naked man going to jump out of that cake?" Gwen laughed at herself.

Jim's head snapped around at Gwen. "Hey! I'm the only naked man you're allowed to ogle."

"Agreed." Gwen kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"No one is going to jump out of the cake. I just told them we'd need a cake big enough for everyone at the banquet." Jim said with a slight grin.

That was when it happened, the surprise. Gil had really handled this one, but it was at Jim's urging. Being the country's leading entomologist has its perks. A few years back Gil was called in to consult on a movie, a movie starring Gwen's favorite actor. Incidentally, he was Sara's favorite actor, too. So the look on Gwen's face when William Petersen handed her the knife to cut the cake, was well worth all the dancing Jim had to go through.


	60. Chapter 60

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 60**

"Sara," Gwen started. "Have you seen the cake knife Billy gave me?"

"No, why?" Sara responded.

Gwen looked confused. "I put it here on the table next to my glass; now it's gone."

Sara checked the floor under the table. "Did you check with the wait staff? Maybe one of them picked it up and took it to the kitchen."

"I checked with them, and I asked Garrett to check. He said they had instructions not to take the cake knife because it was a gift from Billy." Gwen was concerned.

Gil joined the women at the table. "Have you ladies seen the Captain?"

"Not since you two went to the men's room." Gwen answered.

Sara nodded her agreement. "Gil have you seen Gwen's cake knife? It was here before her dance with Billy."

"Billy? You're calling him Billy, now?" Gil asked his wife.

Sara grinned at him. "Only because he told us to call him Billy. Gil, are you jealous? Of Billy…Mr. Petersen?"

"No! I just didn't think it was such a big deal meeting the guy from that movie I worked on." Gil didn't meet her eyes.

Gwen looked at her brother in apparent shock. "That guy? Gil, that guy is a famous actor that women all over the world practically covet. There is a whole website devoted to him."

"Not to mention all the fan fiction sites." Sara added.

"Fan fiction sites? What's a fan fiction site?" Gil asked them.

"They are websites that fans can go to and upload their original stories about characters from TV, or movies." Gwen clarified for him. "Fans write their own original stories. Some are long; some are short and use the characters from whatever show."

"You're kidding me, right?" Gil asked. "Isn't that a little pathetic? People have nothing better to do that write stories about characters from some TV show?"

Sara almost fumed. "Gil! These people are devoted fans. They even do petitions and campaigns for their favorite actors or characters. Like that one to save Jorja Fox. The fans sent a dollar to the given address, and the money was sent into the producers. The fans figured it would get the point across that to lose Jorja over money was silly."

"Ok." Gil raised his hands in defeat. "I'm sorry, but as far as his TV show goes, it's a little trite. Don't you think it's lost its novelty? And, he can't hold a candle in the sexy department to Marg Helgenberger."

Gwen smiled at her brother. "Well, truth be told, I'm becoming more and more enamored with Paul Guilfoyle with every episode. He reminds me of Jim."

"You're both crazy!" Sara announced. "Billy Petersen is the hottest thing next to…well, next to my husband." The three shared a hearty laugh.

"I need to find _my_ husband, and my knife." Gwen left Gil and Sara.

"Gwen, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday again." Billy Petersen was gracious along with everything else.

"Thank you so much for coming, Billy. You being here made it a very special event." He kissed her softly on the cheek just as the shout came from the rear of the hall.

"Help! Call 911! Call the police!" The man ran toward the now forming crowd.

Garrett met the man first. "What's wrong? What happened?"

The man could barely get it out. "There's a man in the bathroom. He's got a knife in his back!"

Gil spoke next. "Is he breathing?"

"Beats me, I just saw him and ran!" The man reached for the glass of water Garrett offered.

"Garrett, find Captain Brass; check the kitchen. Then call 911." Gil and Sara headed toward the restroom.

It was then that Gwen noticed it. "Billy, you're bleeding."

"I must've cut myself…when…when I… handed you the knife." He stammered.

Gwen frowned. "That was well over an hour ago. This cut looks fresh."

"I had to do it, Sweetheart. It was the only way we could be together. You understand, don't you?" Billy whispered to Gwen. Just then, Sara came running toward her.

"Gwen! Oh, Gwen. It's Jim!" Sara cried.

"NO!" Gwen shouted as she sprang up in bed.

"Honey, what is it?" Jim asked her softly.

"I just had the worst dream," she whispered.

Jim pulled her close to him. "Tell me, Honey."

"It's nothing. But, after meeting Billy Petersen last night, I definitely like Paul Guilfoyle better."

* * *

It was at the Christmas party where the news came out about Gwen's surprise birthday guest. Everyone was interested in the history and what came after the cutting of the cake.

"I prefer that Gary Dourdan, but I think Billy is very sexy." Catherine said as she made sure that Warrick was out of ear shot.

"I agree," Gwen said.

"Are you guys kidding? He's my age." Jim joined the ladies at the bar.

Gwen looked at her husband. "I think _you're_ sexy."

Catherine smiled. "I agree!" She pinched his rear end and winked at Gwen as she left them.

As Catherine walked away, Gil and Sara came up to the bar. "To what does Catherine agree?" Gil asked as Sara ordered two beers.

"That Jim and Billy Petersen are sexy," Gwen said simply.

"Me, too," Sara quipped. "Well at least the Billy Petersen part."

"Hey!" Jim snapped his head around to look at her.

"Sorry, Jim, but I've always viewed you more like a dad. It's hard to see your dad as sexy." Sara handed Gil his beer.

"You're forgiven." Jim finished off his beer and put the bottle on the bar.

"I just don't see it," Gil started. "I mean, he's bowlegged and grey haired, and he wears that ridiculous beret thing."

"Gilbert Grissom!" Sara lightly smacked his back. "Must I remind you that you too are bowlegged and grey haired. And, I will forego mentioning your straw hat and bee suit."

Jim laughed at his brother in law. "I think Gwen prefers Paul Guilfoyle; he's better looking and tougher than Petersen."

"Petersen has better hair." Gil threw out before taking a sip of beer.

"What are we talking about?" Nick asked as he and Mandy joined the group at the bar.

Sara fielded the question. "We were trying to decide who is better looking, Paul Guilfoyle, he's Gwen's choice, or Billy Petersen, he's my choice."

Mandy asked, "What about the Eads guy? I think he's pretty hot."

"Hey!" Nick nudged his wife.

"He's got nothing on you, Nicky." Mandy quickly added. "I'm just saying, within the cast of that show."

"What show?" Judy asked as she came up to the bar.

The group exchanged glances. "I don't remember the title. That crime show with Billy Petersen and Paul Guilfoyle." Gwen explained.

"I know that show." Judy thought for a moment. "I don't remember what it's called either. But I really like that Eric Szmanda. He's quirky." Judy got her drinks and left.

"I think that Szmanda guy is annoying." Gil drained his beer, and pulled Sara onto the dance floor.

"Well, it would seem we all have our opinions, hmm?" Gwen wrapped her arms around Jim's waist.

"Opinions about what? Warrick asked as he approached them.

Gwen shook her head and laughed. "We were trading opinions about that crime show with Billy Petersen and Paul Guilfoyle. Do you know what it's called?"

Warrick shook his head. "Nah…I watch with Cath, but the only really interesting character is that guy…what's his name…" Warrick tilted his head and Cath wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"What's whose name?" Cath asked her husband.

Warrick pulled her to his side. "What's the name of that guy you think is so sexy on that crime show we watch?"

"Gary Dourdan. He's hot, but I hear he's leaving the show." Catherine answered.

"Who is leaving what show?" Wendy and David joined them at the bar.

Gwen and Jim were practically laughing out loud at the strange course this conversation was taking. "That Billy Peterson crime show. None of us can think of the title."

"Oh, yeah. I've seen that show." David ordered a drink for Wendy.

"Yeah, we've watched it a little. I don't like it much since what's her name left." Wendy volunteered.

"Jorja Fox." David handed Wendy her drink.

Gil and Sara returned from the dance floor. "What about Jorja Fox?" Sara asked the growing group.

Wendy answered, "I haven't liked the show as much since she left."

"Really?" Sara asked her.

"Didn't you like her, Honey?" Gil asked.

"No. I know that the major consensus is all for her character and Billy Petersen's character being together, but I just never bought it." Sara asked the bartender for a soda.

"Wow!" Mandy began. "I always thought they had such chemistry. They shared those little looks and moments."

"Ahhh, I don't know. I always thought she'd have been better with that Wallace Langham character." Hodges looked at Wendy.

"Oh, please, David." Wendy took a sip from her drink.

"Yeah, David. You're kidding, right?" Sara asked him.

"What? I thought you said you didn't like her?" David asked Sara.

"I didn't, but even I have to admit she was way out of that Langham's league." Sara finished her soda.

"Geez, David." Wendy rolled her eyes.

Gwen shot a sideways glance at Jim as if to say 'watch this'. "Do you think she'll ever come back to the show?" Gwen and Jim bid a hasty retreat, as the group started debating the question, and the merits of Jorja's possible return.

When the couple reached their car, Gwen wrapped her arms around her husband. "I wonder how long that conversation will continue before they realize we've gone?"

Jim returned the embrace. "I can't believe that we spent the entire Christmas party talking about that crime show and which of the actors is sexier."

Gwen kissed him lightly and said, "Well, I don't care what any of those _girls_ in there think. This _woman_ still thinks that Paul Guilfoyle is the shows sexiest actor."

Honey, I don't care who you find sexy; just so long at the end of the day, I'm the guy you go home with."

"Jimmy, you are my home." Gwen kissed him deeply.


	61. Chapter 61

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 61**

New Year's Eve was going to be a big deal among our friends at the Las Vegas crime lab. Welcoming in the year 2020 isn't something they could just ignore. Catherine arranged for a private dining room so all the adults could have a nice evening together leaving the kids under the watchful eye of Lindsey. She and Michael had decided to stay in and offered to chaperone the younger sets 'New Year's Eve Camp In'. Basically, she and Michael had all the kids of the lab, 10 and under, at their place for a sleep over. This, of course, would mean Sam would be home alone. Well, not exactly.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Gwen asked her son one final time.

Sighing, Sam said, "Mom, I'll be fine. If I need anything, I know where you'll be and how to find you. The Matteo's will be home all night if I have an emergency. Dad's waiting in the car. Please. Would you just go?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Have a good night. Love you." Gwen kissed his cheek and stepped out the door, closing it behind her.

"Did he finally tell you to leave?" Jim asked his wife as she got in the car.

Sighing, Gwen nodded. "Tell me he's old enough for this?"

"Honey, he's old enough for this." Jim said and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

* * *

"Gil!" Sara called from the foot of the stairs. "What are you doing? We have to leave."

Sara heard him walking down the hall toward her before he spoke. "I'm sorry, Honey. I wanted to double check my tie. You know how I hate this thing." Gil was careful not to touch the bow tie so carefully tied at his throat.

"I think if you knew how sexy you looked in your tux you'd re-think that complaint." Sara tweaked his butt as he passed by her.

"Hey!" Gil wasn't really angry. "Sometimes, Mrs. Grissom, you make me feel like a piece of meat."

"Now, Gil. You know that if you were a piece of meat, I'd have nothing to do with you. I'm a vegetarian." She again pinched his butt as she sashayed to the front door. "Coming?"

Gil smiled and followed obediently, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Ok, are you sure they don't mind?" Sam asked into the phone.

"_Don't worry, Sammy. I'll be there in about half an hour." _Sammy heard Abby say through the phone.

"I'll see you then." Sam closed his phone and looked around the living room. "Better get some snacks." He shook his head as he moved into the kitchen. "Great, I'm so nervous I'm talking to myself."

"Have fun, Abby," Dr. Shreve said as he dropped his daughter off at the Brass home.

"I will, Daddy. Thanks for driving me." Abby was about to close the door.

Mrs. Shreve said, "We'll pick you up at 12:30AM. Ok?" Abby nodded and kissed her mother before she walked toward the door.

Dr. Shreve waited until he saw Sam let Abby into the house before they drove away. "I can't believe that Jim isn't taking Gwen out for New Year's Eve."

* * *

"Hey you." Abby kissed Sam lightly after he closed the door.

"Hi. I still can't believe your folks let you come over here with Mom and Dad out." Sam showed Abby into the living room where they sat on the couch.

"I didn't tell them." Abby sipped from the soda Sam had put out for her.

Sam didn't know what to do next. "Abby, I don't think that was a good idea. They're bound to find out my folks aren't here."

"Maybe, but not tonight they won't. I can face the music tomorrow or whatever." Abby clicked on the TV. "Do you want to watch the New Year's Eve thing from New York, or put in a movie?"

"I think I'll get a movie. I have one in my room, be right back." Sam walked to the stairs and only looked over his shoulder nervously once. Getting to his room, he flipped open his phone and dialed.

* * *

"So, Dr. Grissom, what are your plans for me after this little get together with the gang?" Sara smirked at Gil as he offered his arm.

"For now, my dear, I think I'll let you wonder." Gil grinned as he led his wife into the hall.

"_Geez, Sam, I don't know." _He heard from the phone in his hand.

"I don't know what she has in mind, maybe nothing. But, I just know we're going to get caught." Sam paced nervously.

"_It's not your fault, Sam."_ Sam's friend said to him.

"Think that's how our parents will see it?" Sam asked into his phone. "Oh, no. I hear her coming up the stairs. I'd better go." Sam got to the door of his room just as Abby did.

"Where've you been?" Abby asked.

"I couldn't find the disc. It must've fallen under the bed. Let's go." Sam waved the disc as he tried to usher Abby back down stairs.

She stepped past him. "Can't I see your room?"

"Uhmmm…ok." Sam didn't leave the doorway. "It's not much really, just a room."

Abby sat on the edge of Sam's bed. "I like it. It has your personality all over it."

"I guess. Let's go watch the movie." Sam was still in the doorway.

"Sammy, why are you acting so funny?" Abby asked him.

Sam swallowed hard. "I've never had a girl over when my parents weren't home. I've never had a girl in my room...ever."

Abby smiled and walked toward Sam. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No! Well, not afraid. But, you lied to your folks, and we're bound to get caught." Sam stepped aside as Abby passed through the door into the hall.

"Sammy, I didn't lie to my parents. They just assumed that your folks were home, and I let them believe it." Abby started down the stairs.

Sam sighed. "Abby, a lie of omission is still a lie."

"You sound like your dad." Abby took her seat on the sofa.

Sam put the disc in the player and took his seat beside her. "It's not that I don't want you here or anything. But, if we get caught..." Abby's kiss silenced him.

* * *

"Should we call and check on Sam?" Gwen asked Jim as they moved around the dance floor.

Jim smiled at her. "You really are worried."

"He's almost 14 years old Jim. What's not to be worried about?" Gwen took a serious tone.

"Honey, Sam is a good kid. He's never given us any reason to be concerned. Why would he start getting into trouble now?" Jim tried to keep the issue light.

"Because he's almost 14 years old. Don't you remember what it was like to be a 14 year old boy home alone?" Gwen's mood was softening.

Jim thought for a moment. "Maybe you're right." He winked at Gwen, and she laughed at him.

* * *

"Hey, Sara!" Greg practically attacked her when she returned from the restroom.

"Geez, Greg, what's the emergency?" Sara held up both hands to stave off Greg's approach.

Greg looked around him and whispered. "I just got an 'alert' call from Sam."

Sara was a little confused. "Sam? Sam Brass? Why would he call you? And what's an 'alert' call." Sara used her fingers to make quotes when she said alert.

"I gave him my phone number once and said if he couldn't get his folks, he could call me anytime." Greg explained.

"Oh," Sara began. "I thought it was an emergency."

Greg stopped her departure. "It is…sort of an emergency." Sara stopped and turned on her heels.

"Spill it, Sanders." She instructed Greg.

"Sam's girlfriend invited herself over; and, apparently, her parents are under the impression that Jim and Gwen are home." Greg detailed.

Sara thought for a moment. "Abby just showed up at Jim and Gwen's house? That doesn't sound like her."

"No, she called to tell Sam she was coming over. Her mom and dad dropped her off. They assumed that Jim and Gwen were home, and Abby let them." Greg was almost fidgeting.

"I think we should tell Jim and Gwen. I know they trust Sam, and Abby for that matter, but they really should know." Sara started to walk away when Greg stopped her.

"I don't want Sam to get into trouble. He feels bad enough already. Let me talk to Jim and Gwen." Greg left Sara, and met Jim and Gwen on the dance floor.

"Sorry, Greg. I promised this dance to my husband." Gwen met him with a smile.

Greg returned her smile only briefly. "Can I speak with you both for a minute?" When Jim hesitated, Greg added, "Please?"

The threesome left the dance floor.

* * *

After a few very serious kisses, Sam excused himself. "I'm gonna make some popcorn. Would you like anything?"

"I'm good, thanks. Should I stop the movie?" Abby asked him.

"Nah, I'll only be a second. I can catch up." Sam went into the kitchen. His thoughts were pounding in his head. _"Wow! This is getting serious. What if she wants to do more than kiss? Nah…this is Abby. She's a nice girl. My parents like her, I like her. I really like her. I'm so dead."_

"Sam? Are you ok?" Abby called from the sofa.

Sam emptied the bag of popcorn into a bowl and was returning to the living room. "On my way."

As he sat on the sofa his phone rang. "Better get it." He stood and took a few steps away from Abby. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Sam. Everything ok?" _Greg asked.

Sam sighed in relief. "Yeah, just watching a movie."

"_Ok, I wouldn't worry. I think everything is going to be just fine." _Greg seemed confident.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Sam closed his phone and returned to Abby.

When Sam sat down, Abby snuggled into him. "Who was on the phone?"

"Uncle Greg. Uh…Greg Sanders. You've met him, right?" Sam reached for popcorn.

Abby answered, "Yeah, he brings his boxer, Olaf, in to see my dad."

"I didn't know you worked with your dad." Sam tried to focus on anything except Abby's proximity to him.

"I love animals. I'm going to be a vet someday, too. Did you know that it's harder to get into veterinarian school than medical school?" Abby grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Sam swallowed hard and moved the bowl away from his lap. "I've heard that. Fortunately, I won't be attempting either. I'm going into the police academy after college."

"Maybe you could be an officer who works with the canine unit. Then I could take care of your dogs." Abby snuggled in again.

"MmmHmm." Sam didn't move his eyes from the TV again.


	62. Chapter 62

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 62**

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Grissom!" Gil swept Sara into a deep kiss just as they entered the house.

Sara broke the kiss to come up for air. "Well my goodness, Dr. Grissom! Do I get to know what you have planned for me now?"

"You do. But, first, I have a few items to collect." Gil raised an eyebrow. "Please head into the bedroom and make yourself more comfortable. I'll be along shortly."

Sara smirked as she did as instructed. When she got to their bedroom, there was a note and a single red rose on her pillow. She read the note to herself.

"My Dearest Sara,

I've never been very good with the spoken word. As you know, I often use the words of others to express myself. This time I will attempt to express my undying love and devotion to you as best I can. Please never doubt the lengths to which I would go to make you happy.

In everlasting love,

Gil

"Well, I'd better get myself comfortable," Sara said to no one as she carefully stepped out of her heels and flung them unceremoniously into the closet. She slipped the thin straps of her evening dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She bent down, picked it up, and draped it over the chair. Then she glanced in the full length mirror on the closet door. Sara tilted her head and wondered. Should she free herself of the lacy bra and panties, garter belt, and stockings she had so specifically chosen for Gil? Or, should she keep them on for him? "I think I'll let Gil help me with these." Sara almost giggled.

"Let Gil help you with what?" Gil had divested himself of everything except his fancy black satin boxers. "Oh. Yes, I think I'd like that." He carried a long purple silk scarf that he tossed on the bed.

Gil took Sara's hand and led her to the side of the bed. "Are there any special requests as to the order with which I assist you?" He asked.

"Any order you'd like." Sara kissed him lightly. "Just don't use your hands."

Gil smiled. "That could take a while."

"I'm in no hurry." Sara winked at him.

Gil set to his task. He first tackled the lacy front closure bra. It took some doing, but he finally managed to get it undone.

"I've always said you have a great tongue." Sara shivered slightly as his breath blew across her shoulders when he slid off her bra.

Next, Gil made a valiant attempt to release her stockings from the garter belt. He was having little success. Sara reached down to assist him but he moved her hands away. His hot breath on her thighs made her shudder. "Gil, you'd better hurry." Sara practically moaned.

Gil finally figured out the trick and rather quickly had undone the clips and removed the garter belt. He was breathing heavier now, and Sara knew he was enjoying this little game as much as she was.

"Stockings next?" She asked softly.

Gil shook his head and looked up at her with his ocean blue eyes. "No, panties next."

Sara leaned back on her hands trying to contain the flood that was threatening to explode within her. Gil smirked as she closed her eyes and let her head drop back. He lightly nipped at the skin just above the rim of her panties before grabbing them with his teeth. He breathed in her scent and slowly pulled her panties over her hips and down off her long legs. Finally, Gil slowly slipped each of her stockings off and let them drop to the floor with the other forgotten garments.

Gil stood up and gazed at her. "You are so beautiful, Sara." He hovered above her and kissed her deeply and she hummed into his kiss.

"So, now what, Dr. Grissom?" Sara asked in a hushed voice.

"Now for my surprise." Gil helped Sara to lie back on the pillows. He retrieved the purple silk scarf and showed it to Sara. "Do you trust me?"

Sara smiled up at him. "Intimately." Gil smiled at her.

Gil tied the scarf around her eyes and asked, "What do you see?"

Sara answered, "Nothing."

"Perfect." Sara could hear Gil leave the room, but it wasn't a moment before she heard him return. There were a few hushed sounds and then she felt his weight on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Ready," Sara whispered.

Gil began to read.

Passed Between Us

The years of silence kept at bay

The love that's passed between us.

There are no words known to this world

For the love that's passed between us.

No way to tell the joy I'm brought

By the love that's passed between us.

Our love lives on in the children

From the love that's passed between us.

When our time on Earth is at an end

Still love is passed between us.

So, through eternity we will walk

With love still passed between us.

"That's beautiful," Sara said. "Who is it?"

Gil smiled unseen. "It was written by a man who was completely devoted to his wife. He was known for his mind, not so much his words."

"Really? I could feel the love in those words. Who wrote it?" Sara waited patiently for his response.

"I did." Gil barely said. Before Sara could respond, he kissed her…a soft, expressive kiss. He wanted her to know in that moment that she was not just his wife. Not just his life, but his everything. He removed the blindfold and looked into her brown eyes. "I love you, always."

"I love you, too." Sara whispered softly as he joined her in their bed. They spent the rest of the night making love and talking. Sara made him reread the poem he'd written for her over and over. It was a beautiful beginning to the New Year.


	63. Chapter 63

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 63**

"Happy New Year, Captain Brass!" Gwen kissed Jim longingly when he turned from locking the front door.

Jim broke the kiss only when the need for air became unrelenting. "To what do I owe that pleasure?" Jim asked his wife.

"That little kiss was for giving me another wonderful year." Gwen winked at him and headed into the kitchen.

"If that was a little kiss, whatever you've got planned for later could potentially kill me." Jim followed Gwen into the kitchen.

Gwen took out a bottle of champagne she'd hidden in the back of the fridge and handed it to Jim. Then she retrieved the tray she prepared earlier. "Are you coming? Or are you still afraid of dying?" Gwen started up the hall for the master bedroom.

Jim didn't hesitate. "I'm still afraid, but it'll be a hell of a way to go!"

When they reached their room, Gwen put the tray on the bed and turned to Jim. "Maybe you should go check on Sam and Max while I get things ready."

"Your wish is my command."

As Jim turned to check on Sam and the dog, Gwen responded, "Remember that when you get back." She gazed at him and he continued on his way.

Jim took no time getting to Sam's room. He carefully opened the door so not to wake him. What he saw shocked him only slightly. "Hey, Pal. Why are you still awake?"

The minute Sam opened his mouth the words just came rushing out. "I wanted to tell you that Abby came over and she let her parents think that you and Mom would be here. I thought it was a bad idea, but it was Abby and you know I really like her and I didn't want to make her mad or anything, so I didn't say anything. Then I called Uncle Greg and told him and he said he knew I'd make the right decision. At first I wasn't sure what he meant. Then I thought he was talking about, well…you know. But it wasn't anything like that. I mean it never came to that. We just watched a movie and ate popcorn and that's it. Well, she was in my room, but only for a minute and I stayed at the door so nothing happened. Well…we did kiss…a little. Ok, a lot...but not in here, it was on the couch. Sitting. We were sitting on the couch…kissing. That's it."

Jim didn't even flinch. "Ok, Pal. Thank you for telling me. Get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." Jim closed the door to Sam's room behind him and let out a light breath.

Sam sat staring at the door to his bedroom. "That went better than expected." Sam lay down and went to sleep.

When Jim got back to their room, it was aglow with candles. The scent of Jasmine filled the air. There was music playing softly from the small CD player Gwen kept on her dresser. Jim noticed that his favorite of Gwen's nightgowns was draped on the hope chest at the foot of their bed. Gwen however, was missing. He took a few steps further into the room and noticed the soft light peeking under the barely open bathroom door. Jim stepped toward the door but stopped just short of opening it. He noticed that his silk robe, a gift from Gwen, hung on the hanger where his tuxedo had been earlier in the day. Jim quickly changed out of his clothes and into the robe. He returned to the bathroom door, opened it and entered slowly. Gwen had placed the tray, which was filled with chocolate dipped strawberries, peanut M&M's, and a bowl of chocolate pudding, just beside the Jacuzzi tub. Next to that was the ice bucket which held the bottle of champagne.

"Care to join me, Jimmy?" Gwen asked from beneath the bubbles of the tub.

Jim quirked an eyebrow, dropped his robe and joined his wife in the tub.

* * *

Gwen lay in the crook of Jim's arm and teased the graying hair on his chest. "Well, you survived," she said as she looked up at her husband.

"Care to try again?" Jim leaned down and kissed her just as there was a knock on their door. "Come in." Jim called checking that he and Gwen were both covered.

Sam slowly entered the room. "Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, Honey, we were awake. Sit down." Gwen nodded in the direction of the bed.

"I'm ok, Mom. I just wanted to apologize for last night and say that it will never happen again. The guilt was evident on Sam's face.

"Sam, your mom and I trust you. We trust Abby, too, actually. She made a bad decision that she'll have to answer for. Greg was worried about you so he told us you called. I called Abby's folks and let them know that we weren't home. I told them what I knew, and Mom and I left the decision on how to handle it up to them." Jim spoke softly but firmly. "We're glad that you came clean with us, but I think there should be some punishment. What do you think?"

Sam took a breath and blew it out. "Well, first, I think you're right. I should be grounded for…"

"Two weeks," Gwen said flatly.

"Two weeks. Secondly, if I ever find myself in a similar situation, I won't be afraid to speak up." Sam swallowed hard. "I really like Abby, but I shouldn't have to lie for her to like me."

Jim smiled. "Smart man."

"Lastly, and most importantly, I think I have the best parents in the world. I'm gonna have breakfast and then take Max for a walk. Ok?" Sam started to leave.

Jim nodded at him. Then he said, "Sam, I'm glad you called Greg. He's a good guy."

Sam nodded and was just about to close the door when Jim added, "Sam?"

From behind the door Sam asked, "Yeah, Dad?"

"Don't you ever tell anyone I said that." Sam closed the door. Jim sighed a little. "He's really something that son of ours."

"He takes after his father." Gwen kissed him deeply.


	64. Chapter 64

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 64**

The time had come again for group celebration. March 19, 2020 was Sam's fourteenth birthday. But, Thursday is a school day. So, this party was delayed until Friday night when it could be just huge! Sam wanted a 'theme' party. Growing up in the Brass household, you had to be a fan of the music of World War II, 40's music, Swing music. Sam, unlike the average teen, actually liked his parents taste in music. They were accomplished dancers and his mother was a gifted singer. Sam asked his parents if this year he could have a "40's Swing Dance Party". This idea was welcomed with open arms by Gwen and Jim. Even Sam's friends thought it would be fun to get dressed up and dance.

"Are you sure, Sam?" Gwen rose and started to clear the dinner dishes.

Sam picked up his plate and glass and took them to the counter. He started loading the dishwasher. "Really, Mom. I talked it over with Abby and a few of my friends, and they think it would be fun to have…have…" Sam's voice trailed.

Jim asked, "Have what, Sam?"

"Ok, as long as you both realize these are not _MY _words." His parents nodded. "My friends said they thought it would be fun to have 'the old folks' around." Sam made quotes with his fingers.

Gwen slowly turned to look at Jim. "Jimmy, I don't know about you, but I definitely see that as a challenge."

"I'd have to agree with you, Honey. Sounded like a challenge to me." They both looked at Sam.

Sam put up his hands defensively. "Hey, I'm all for it. I know better than to challenge the two of you."

"Hey, Mom?" Tommy looked up from his plate.

"Yes, Tommy?" Gwen finished putting the leftovers away and closed the fridge.

"Am I gonna hafta dance?" Tommy took his plate and glass to Sam.

Gwen winked at Jim. "Well, Honey, no you don't have to dance. But I think that Suzi will be very disappointed if you don't."

"Suzi's gonna be there?" Tommy asked his brother.

Sam smiled. "Sure. I couldn't have a party and not invite your girlfriend."

Tommy wrinkled his face. "She's not my girlfriend. She's my friend and just happens to be a girl."

"Ok, Tommy, whatever you say. Just remember that I used to tell people the same thing about Abby." Sam patted his brother on the back and asked to be excused.

Tommy looked at his mother and then at his father. "Dad, can I talk to you a minute?"

Jim glanced at Gwen and answered, "Sure, Tommy, let's go sit in the living room." Jim looked back at Gwen as he led the boy to the sofa. Gwen watched and merely shrugged her shoulders in silent response to Jim's unspoken question.

Gwen turned on the dishwasher and announced she was taking Max for a walk. When she closed the front door Jim spoke. "Ok, Tommy, what did you want to talk about?"

"Girls." Tommy stared at the floor.

Jim tried not to smile. "What about girls exactly?"

"I don't know…everything?" Tommy kept his eyes on the floor.

Jim let out a light breath. "Tom, do you like Suzi?"

"Sure! She likes animals, and we like the same TV shows." Tommy only looked up briefly.

"Then I don't see the problem." Jim was trying to coax Tommy to get to the heart of the issue.

Tommy brought his head up slowly. "Yesterday, when we were walking home from the playground, she held my hand. I didn't say anything. But, when we got to her house, she kissed me on the cheek before she went inside."

"Did it make you uncomfortable?" Jim asked.

"Huh?"

Jim saw his son's confusion. "When she held your hand and kissed you, did it…gross you out?"

"That's just it, Dad." Tommy's head dropped, and he continued with a whisper. "I kinda liked it."

Jim couldn't hide the smile as it crept across his face. He leaned down and whispered to Tommy, "That's ok, Buddy. I like it when your mom kisses me, too."

"So, it's ok to like girls?" Tommy looked at his father.

Jim nodded. "It is definitely ok to like girls. And don't you let Sam tease you about it, either."

"I'm not worried about Sam, Dad. But, my friends might tease me." Tommy stated flatly.

"How are you going to handle that?" Jim asked.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll just have to be understanding. They can't help bein' jealous." Tommy stood up. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Buddy." Jim watched his youngest son take off up the stairs just as Gwen and Max returned from their walk.

Gwen looked down at her husband. "Well?"

"Our son likes girls." Jim stood and started toward the kitchen.

Gwen wrinkled her brow. "Is that bad?" She followed Jim.

"At first, I think he thought it was. But I told him I liked it when you kissed me, too." Jim opened the fridge and grabbed a pudding cup.

Gwen thought for a second. "Wait, when did he kiss a girl?"

"Actually, Suzi kissed him on the cheek yesterday." Jim opened his pudding and went out onto the deck.

Gwen joined him. "Suzi just kissed him?"

Jim relayed what Tommy told him. "…So, I told him it was ok to like it."

"He's only 11 years old. I'm not ready for this." Gwen sat down.

Jim sat next to her. "Honey, I had to give Sam the talk when he was barely twelve. I don't think we have anything to worry about. It was a little peck on the cheek."

"I know. I just didn't think they would grow up so fast." Gwen put her head on Jim's shoulder.

"I know, Honey. Me, too." Jim finished his pudding and put his arm around Gwen.

"I've put in my notice with the mayor." Gwen stated simply.

Jim turned to look at her. "What notice?"

"I'll be 55 this year, Jim. My babies are growing into men faster than I expected. I want to be home with them instead of taking care of other peoples babies."

Jim kissed her softly. "I think that's a great idea. How long are you staying at the day-care center?"

"I told the mayor that I would start looking for my replacement immediately. I'll stay until we find someone suitable and then through a few weeks training. I don't think it should take more than a few months." Gwen cleared her throat and continued. "When were you thinking of retiring from the Conflict Resolution Training Facility?"

Jim bristled a bit. "I hadn't really thought about it." Jim hadn't thought about retiring. He didn't know what he would do with himself.

Gwen noticed Jim tense and she stood up. "I just thought now that the boys are older, we could have a lot more time at the cabin…alone." Gwen didn't look at Jim; instead she slowly walked into the house leaving him to ponder her point.


	65. Chapter 65

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 65**

Sam's party was a huge hit. Catherine gave Jim and Gwen a family rate for the small banquet room at the Tangiers. Cath, also, helped them find the perfect band for the event. Everyone was there. All of Sam's friends, the entire gang, and some of their children attended. It was a fun evening for everyone. The adults gave the teenagers quite a run for their money in the dancing department. At least, they did when the band was playing. When the band took a break, they'd play one of the teenager's discs. That was when the dancing got more…let's just say, interesting for the adults. The teenagers tried to show the adults a few moves. There were a lot of arms and legs flying everywhere.

Jim spoke softly to Gil who stood next to him trying to 'learn' a new dance. "I don't get it. The music is always fast and loud; and they never touch their partner."

"I guess that's the way they do it now. Maybe it's 'cooler' than the way we dance." Gil whispered back.

"Have teenage boys changed so much that they don't want to touch the girls? I remember that I couldn't wait for the music to slow down so I could dance close and touch my date without getting into trouble." Jim smirked at his friend.

Having overheard, Gwen piped in. "I remember feeling that way too."

Two of Sam's friends approached the adults. "So, Dr. Grissom, Captain Brass…care to give it a shot?"

Jim spoke first. "Sorry, guys. I think I'll sit with one out with the wife."

"Well, Dr. Grissom? Are you up to it?" Sam's friend chided.

"I gotta say Pete, I think all that gyrating is a waste of music, but I think I can take you." Gil actually seemed smug.

Sara couldn't believe her ears. "Gil, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't worry, Sara. How hard can it be?" Gil smiled, kissed her on the cheek and went out to the dance floor.

The boys and a couple of the girls decided to show Gil the 'Bantam Glide'. Gil thought it sounded pretty harmless…at first.

This line dance, the Bantam Glide, was a combination of the 'Electric Slide', the 'Macarena', and the 'Hand Jive'…only faster. Much faster. Gil managed to keep up for the 'instructional period'. He said each part as he did it. "Clap, step, turn, clap, sideways step toe, sideways step toe."

Then came the hand jive bit which Gil looked on as a sort of rest period. "Jump, turn, clap, clap, jump, turn, clap, clap," Gil decided he'd gotten the hang of it and said he was ready.

Then the kids started the music. It started out at a medium pace and got progressively faster. Gil's arms and legs were flying everywhere. Sara thought he'd drop for sure. The gang looked on in mock horror, concerned that their often stoic boss man had lost his mind completely. Giving Gil all credit, he did make it to the end of the song before doubling over out of breath.

"Take a deep breath, Honey." Sara rubbed Gil's back as he tried to catch his breath.

Gwen and Jim joined them at their table. "I tried to warn you, Gil. Sam's friends would only challenge you if they knew they could win." Gwen tried to conceal her smile.

"I didn't…" Gil paused to take a deep breath. "I didn't think it would be so hard."

Jim shook his head. "Why do you think I turned them down?"

"You and Gwen have been dancing practically non-stop. I guess I just figured you were tired." Gil took a sip of his drink and seemed to be settling down.

Sam and Abby approached the table where his parents stood. "I'm sorry, Uncle Gil. I didn't think they'd be so hard on you."

Gil held up his hand. "It's not your fault, Sam. I should've realized by the looks of glee on their faces it wasn't going to be easy."

Abby leaned in to speak. "Don't worry, Dr. Grissom, they're afraid of you now. They never thought you'd last that long."

"He almost didn't last at all." Sara was still a little miffed at Gil. "I don't know what you're trying to prove, Gil. You're not a young man you know." Everyone who'd heard slowly disappeared. She regretted it the minute she heard it come out of her mouth.

"I wondered how long it would take you to realize that." Gil had recovered his breath. "Well, I may be an old codger, but I've still got the hottest wife in the room."

Jim whipped his head back toward them. "Hey! I take offense at that comment!"

Gwen nearly dragged him away. "Please, Jim. Let's not go down that road."

"What road, Mom?" Sam and Abby stood awaiting her answer.

"The road where I…" Jim started to explain when Gwen stopped him.

Clamping her hand over Jim's mouth, Gwen answered Sam. "It's just a silly game that Aunt Sara and Uncle Gil started." Gwen pulled Jim the rest of the way to the dance floor. "Just what exactly, were you planning to say to our teenage son?"

Jim answered by kissing her deeply. "Just that I think I've got the hottest wife in the room."

* * *

"That was one hell of a party!" Jim announced to the room as they all entered the house.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," Sam began. "That party will be the talk of school for a week!" He kissed Gwen on the cheek. "Night! Come on, Tommy. Let's go to bed."

"I gotta talk to Dad. I'll be up in a minute." Tommy called to Sam who was already half way up the stairs.

Jim glanced quickly at Gwen who chose the moment to announce, "I'll take the dog for a quick walk. Be right back." And still in her dress and heels Gwen was out the door with Max.

"Well, Buddy, what did you want to talk about?" Jim sat himself and Tommy down on the sofa.

Tommy stared at the floor. "She did it again."

Jim smiled slightly. "Who did what again, Tom?"

"Suzi. She kissed me again…while we were dancin'." Tommy continued staring at his shoes.

Jim patted him on the back. "That's ok, Tom. It just means she likes you. As long as you like her, it's ok. Just don't get too serious, yet. You've got lots of time."

"I know, Dad. But, the guys saw this time. They made fun of me." Tommy looked up at Jim with that proclamation.

"What did they say?" Jim asked softly.

"They said she was my girlfriend." Tommy resumed watching his shoes.

"You know what, Tom? I think your friends are maybe a little jealous that you are growing up and have a girlfriend. They'll get used to the idea; and soon, they'll have girlfriends of their own." Jim was sure that would put an end to Tommy's problem.

"Thanks, Dad. I sure would hate to have to choose between Suzi and my friends." Tommy stood and started for the stairs.

Jim stood as well. "Son, a real friend would never make you choose."

Tommy smiled back at Jim. "Night, Dad."

"Night, Tommy." Jim watched his son head up the stairs and sat back down to wait for his wife to return.

* * *

Gil and Sara were coming down the stairs having tucked the kids into bed. "I have to say," Gil started. "My sister can sure throw a party."

"You're going to be sore for a month." Sara kidded him. "I'm going to make some tea. You want anything?"

"Tea would be very nice." Gil followed Sara into the kitchen. "I don't get it. Jim and Gwen danced a lot more than me. Jim didn't seem sore or even tired for that matter."

"I guess being with Gwen has built up his endurance." Sara waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, geez, TMI, Sara." Gil held up his hands in protest.

"TMI? Really, Gil. Don't you think you're a little…" Sara stopped before saying 'old'. "Mature for 'TMI'?"

"You were going to say 'old' again weren't you?" Gil smirked at the guilty look on Sara's face.

Sara looked away. "Technically I didn't say 'old' before. I said not young. It isn't the same."

Gil turned to hide his smile. "Semantics, Sara. Just semantics." Gil threw up his hands in mock upset and headed to their bedroom.

"Gil!" Sara called after him. "Gil, come on." Sara started down the hall just as the teakettle whistled. "Damn!" She returned to the kitchen, turned off the kettle, and poured the water into the teapot. She only thought a moment before she continued her trek down the hall. When she got to their room, she threw open the door to find Gil 'posed' on their bed wearing his shiny black boxers.

"Care to test my endurance?" It was Gil's turn to waggle his eyebrows.

* * *

Gwen returned with Max shortly after Tommy went to bed. "So? More talk about girls?" She asked Jim who stood to greet her.

"That boy is going to be a handful." Jim began. "Suzi kissed him again after a dance, and his buddies saw it. They were giving him a hard time."

"What did he do?" Gwen asked as she and Jim headed into the kitchen.

"He told them to shut-up, and that he was allowed to have a girlfriend even if they didn't." Jim sat on a stool at the bar and watched his wife.

"Wow! Nice job, Tommy." Gwen moved to the fridge. "I'm having cake. Would you like some cake?"

Jim nodded. "That's what I told him. I said his friends would get used to it and have girlfriends of their own soon. That seemed to take care of it."

Gwen kissed him lightly and set his cake before him. "I'm glad you two worked it out."

they sat quietly eating their cake. Smiling like teenagers between bites. Jim winced a bit and adjusted himself on the stool.

"Are you a little stiff?" Gwen asked him.

"Yeah, I may have overdone it a little tonight. I don't think I should have sat on the sofa, it's a little too soft. I think my back stiffened up." Jim stretched his back once more and stood up to take their plates to the dishwasher.

Gwen wrapped her arms around him and placed her chin on his shoulder. "I know a really good way to stretch that back out."

Jim turned in her arms. "What would I do without you?" He kissed her softly.

"I'm never going to let you find out." Gwen took his hand and led him to their room.


	66. Chapter 66

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 66**

A few months have passed since Sam's big party at the Tangiers. It was really warming up in Vegas and looked like it would be one steamy summer.

"So…" Gil started. "Have you told Gwen yet?"

"Nope." Jim didn't look up from his lunch.

Gil stopped eating and stared at Jim. "Jim, I think this is the kind of thing you should discuss with your wife, don't you?"

"Nope." Jim continued eating. "Look, Gil. I know you and Sara share everything. That's good. Especially considering how you started out. But this isn't the kind of thing I need to 'discuss with the wife.'" Jim made little finger quotes for the last part of his sentence.

Gil put up his hands in defeat. "Ok. She's your wife, and you do know her better than I do. I just hope it doesn't come back to bite you in the ass."

Jim smiled. "I appreciate your concern for my ass, Gil, but I don't think I'll have anything to worry about."

Later in the evening, Gil, Sara, and the kids were headed to dinner at the Brass' when they heard the scream.

Sara stopped in her tracks. "That was Gwen!"

"I think it came from the yard. Let's go." Without knocking, Gil led the family into the house and straight out to the yard. What they saw set them all into hysterics.

"Gwen!" Sara called. "What's the matter?!"

Gwen was sitting astride Jim who lay on the ground. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Gwen's head whipped around to her brother. "Did you know?"

Gil looked like a deer in headlights.

Turning to Gil, Sara asked, "Gil, do you know what she's talking about?"

"I retired!" Jim called from his place beneath Gwen.

"And he neglected to tell his wife!" Gwen added.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Jim said through his laughter as Gwen continued her not so serious attack.

"Wow!" Sara announced. "When is your last day?"

"Yesterday!" Gwen shouted for the entire world to hear.

"What's all the yelling?" Sam asked as he, Tommy, Abby, and Suzi joined them in the yard.

Sara answered, "You're Dad retired and forgot to tell your Mom, so she's beating him."

"That's great, Dad!" Tommy called. "Well, not the Mom beating you thing."

Gil 'helped' Gwen to get up off of Jim. "Little Sister, are you mad at Jim for retiring and not telling you? Or, are you mad that because he didn't tell you, you didn't get to throw a big party?"

"Mad?" Gwen began as Jim got up from the ground. "How could I possibly be mad?" She turned to face Jim, who flinched a bit. "This man," she wrapped her arms around him, "gave up the work he loves to be with me. And, he managed to surprise me in the process." Gwen kissed Jim lovingly as the rest of the family prepared for dinner.

"Well," Hogie said looking at Isabella, "that was fun!"

Later that evening Sara and Gwen were putting away the last of the leftovers. "You know, Gwen, I think you took that remarkable well."

"Thanks, Sara. I really couldn't be happier that Jim has retired." Gwen put the bowl of potato salad into the fridge. "And, who says I can't have a party?"

* * *

Summer had hit Vegas and there was no denying it. It was hot, actually hot isn't hot enough to describe how hot. So Jim and Gwen thought a week at the cabin at Big Bear Lake would be just the thing. They decided that the week of July 4th would be perfect. Tommy didn't have to leave for camp until the end of July and baseball camp didn't start for Sam until the end of August. With July 4th on a Saturday it would be great! They could have the whole gang there for the weekend. And have the rest of the week to themselves…well, sort of.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Jim called to Gwen who was waiting by the car with the boys.

"Jim, for the millionth time, I have packed everything we need." Gwen now at the door, answered.

"What about your meds? Do you have your meds?" Jim asked finally heading toward the front door.

"James Michael Brass, I have packed for the cabin before. I know what we need, I know what's there, and I know what to take. I have taken care of it. If you're not in the car in five minutes, the boys and I are going without you." Gwen turned on her heels and left him standing in the foyer.

"Whoa, Mom sounds serious, Sam, let's wait in the car." Tom quickly opened the door and slipped into the car.

"You wouldn't really leave Dad, would you?" Sam asked Gwen as she returned to the car.

Gwen smiled at her eldest son. "Now what kind of fun would that be?" She winked at him and called back toward the house. "Two more minutes, Brass!"

Jim was out of the house and in the car in less than a minute. "Geez, Woman! You sure you were never a cop?"

"Nope. But I married one of the best." Gwen leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love seeing you move that fast." She whispered.

* * *

They arrived at the cabin slightly behind schedule. The boys wanted to stop to get ice cream. Jim pretended to be annoyed, but he was secretly hoping he'd get to stop for ice cream. It was nearing dinnertime, so they quickly unpacked the car. The boys got their room together while Jim and Gwen started dinner.

"Mom!" Sam called just as he and Tommy reached their room.

"I'll be right there." Gwen responded. "I better go see what's up."

Jim smiled but didn't look up. "I hope it's not a skunk. It's been a while since we were here."

"Funny, Jim. I think they would have called their big, strong father for a skunk. I usually get called to settle disputes over the bed by the window." Gwen left him at the sink and went down the hall to the boy's room. "Well?" She asked them.

Sam and Tommy exchanged glances. Sam spoke up. "We were wondering if we could have the loft now for our room, since we're older and all."

"I thought you guys loved this room?" Gwen said.

"Tell her, Sam," Tommy said quietly.

Gwen looked a little confused. "Tell me what?"

Sam looked at the floor and spoke barely above a whisper. "We can hear you and Dad…sometimes."

"Hear us?" Gwen started, "hear us…" She stopped short of completing that question. "Absolutely, take the loft." She made a hasty exit and returned to the kitchen.

Jim looked up when she rejoined him at the sink. "So…who got the bed by the window?" He turned to look at her when he got no response. "Hey…is everything ok? Honey?"

Gwen snapped out of her daze. "They wanted to move to the loft."

"I thought they loved that room. Why did they want to move?" Jim asked and went back to cleaning the potatoes.

Gwen lowered her voice to a whisper. "They said they could hear us…sometimes."

Without looking up Jim responded. "Hear us…" He didn't finish his question. Instead he burst into laughter.

"Jim," Gwen whispered, "it's not funny!"

"Hell it's not!" Jim stopped his work and took Gwen in his arms. "Honey, there is nothing we can do to make them unhear us. It's done. Look at it this way. At least our boys know that their parents still love each other very much."

"I suppose you're right. We can't undo it. Better to just leave it alone." She let him kiss her deeply.

They returned to working side by side. Jim smiled then said, "Besides, it's good for them to know the old man's still got it."

Before Gwen could respond they heard, "Got what, Dad?"

Gwen practically bit threw her lip to keep from laughing as Tommy joined them in the kitchen.

"Uhm…energy, Pal. Energy." Jim couldn't believe he'd said it.

"I guess," Tommy said. "Energy is a good thing. It keeps us healthy. Keeps us young, right, Mom?"

"That's right, Tommy." Gwen answered, still trying not to laugh.

"Yep," Tommy started, "energy is a good thing. But it sure can keep a guy up."


	67. Chapter 67

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N OK, this is my slightly twisted idea of how to get myself on the show. Yes, sadly, I'm an actor as well as a writer but a dreamer most of all. I would play Gwen. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 67**

The July 4th celebration was a huge event. At least, it was huge in sheer number of people. Jim was shocked to see everyone together at the lake. It was just the gang and their families; but with all the marriages and babies over the years, a lot of people were there. Since Gil and Sara had finally managed to convince the owners of the cabin next to Jim and Gwen's to sell, there would be a little more sleeping space at least.

"Where are we going to put everyone?" Jim whispered to his wife.

"Well, you and I are sleeping on the boat." Gwen answered with a grin.

"Oh." Jim smiled. "Then I don't really care about everyone else."

Gwen laughed, "Not even the boys?"

Jim's smile weakened. "Are Sam and Tom sleeping on the boat, too?"

"Don't be silly. I thought you may be concerned since their girlfriends are here." Gwen started to walk away from him and greet the growing number of people convening in front of their cabin.

"Great." Jim said under his breath, unaware that Sam had heard the last part of their conversation.

"Don't worry, Dad." Sam's statement caused Jim to practically spin around. "Abby and Suzi will be sleeping at Aunt Sara and Uncle Gil's."

Jim clapped Sam on the back. "I was never worried, Sam." Sam smiled at his father and left the porch to help Abby with her overnight bag, leaving Jim to sigh with relief.

"OK, let's try to work this out as easily as possible," Gwen began. Waving her list overhead she announced, "I have carefully worked out the sleeping arrangements following all your requests…the best I can. Everyone was easily accommodated, except you Greg. Jim and I will not be taking the twins with us on the boat."

"Awww…" Greg started. "That's not really fair, Gwen. Everyone gets what they want but me?"

Jim answered, "Only when it means sharing my wife and my boat with your boys."

The weekend was great, and Jim even enjoyed having to share his wife and his cabin with everyone from the lab and their families. They gave the good Captain quite a retirement and 4th of July party. Jim got to spend the evenings alone with his wife on their boat out on the lake while the remaining adults cared for all the children.

But, now it was Monday, and the gang had left. It was just the Brasses again. Sam opted to return home with the Shreve's at their invitation, and Tom asked if he could spend the rest of the week with 'cousin Hogie and the bees.' Gil promised to keep him well 'protected' at the bee house.

"So, Captain Brass, it's just you and the old lady." Gwen said as she dropped down into the chair beside Jim's that looked out over the lake.

Without looking at her, Jim said, "I'm not Captain Brass anymore…just plain old Jim Brass."

Gwen got up and sat sideways in Jim's lap. "I like plain old Jim Brass. In fact, I love plain old Jim Brass. So much so, I think I feel like swimming." Gwen stood and walked to the edge of the dock and looked back over her shoulder. "Would you like to join me?"

Jim looked at his wife and shook his head. "It's getting dark; you go ahead."

"Suit yourself." Gwen turned again to face the water and started to unbutton her blouse. When it slipped down to the dock, she announced, "But, you don't know what you're missing!"

Jim looked up again; and, as Gwen continued to disrobe, he realized she wasn't wearing her swimsuit. He continued to watch her in the growing darkness until she was completely naked. "Honey!" Jim called to her, "Are you worried the water will be cold?"

Gwen turned and gave him 'that' look, which he could barely make out in the dark and said, "Not after I get in there." Gwen dove deftly into the lake.

Jim sat immobile for only a moment. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Back in Vegas, Gil and Sara sat on the deck and enjoyed the quiet. The kids were well behaved, but in the long ride home even well behaved kids can get restless. Gil wasn't sure they would ever get them to sleep. Tommy would share the bunk beds in Hogie's room. Bunk beds that when Hogie asked for them Gil was certain were a waste of money. "Why do you need two beds? You only have one body?"

"I thought they'd never go to sleep." Gil said handing Sara her iced tea.

"Gil, you know how Hogie and Tommy are together. They go and go until they drop. They were cooped up in the car all the way home, of course it took time for them to run off the pent up energy."

Gil quirked his eyebrow and asked, "What about MY pent up energy?"

Sara put down her tea and crossed to where Gil sat. "Well, I have a few ideas." She started to undo Gil's belt.

"Sara?" Gil grabbed her hand.

"I just want to…ehem…release some of your pent up energy." Sara continued with his belt.

"Out here?" Gil's voice cracked a bit.

Sara smiled. "Yep. I think it'll be exciting. Maybe even a little dangerous."

"What if someone sees us?" Gil asked in a whisper.

"It's dark and we're in the yard. The kids are inside, upstairs, asleep." Sara paused and waited for Gil to make his decision.

"Well…" Gil thought. "Grab the blanket."

* * *

"In the lake." Gwen said.

"No!" Sara whispered as she crossed to the sink.

"Honest!" Gwen said closing the fridge. "Well?"

Sara giggled, yes giggled. "On the deck box."

"What about the deck box?" Jim asked as he and Gil joined the ladies in the kitchen.

"Huh?" Gwen asked noticing Gil's 'deer in headlights' expression.

Jim crossed to his wife. "Sara said something about 'on the deck box'."

"Well, Gwen said 'in the lake.'" Sara answered.

Now Jim shared Gil's expression. "Gwen said what?"

"In the lake." Sara answered as a matter of fact.

Gwen had to think sad thoughts not to burst out laughing. "Sara and I were playing a game."

There were a few moments of silence before either man could speak. In the end it was Jim who asked, "Wh...what game?"

"It's silly, really." Sara avoided answering.

Gwen, barely containing her glee at Gil and Jim's embarrassment, explained. "It's like this. We were talking about the party up at the lake. How great it was. How much fun it was to have everyone together. How nice it was later to not have everyone together. You know just talk." Gwen turned her back to the men. "Then we talked about afterward." Gwen let that bomb drop before Sara could go in for the kill

Gil couldn't stand the silence. "What about afterward?"

"Come on Gil, you know." Sara began. "The little game we played afterward. The kids were all riled up. I know you remember."

The men stood silent, unable to speak.

"Sara and I decided we should play, too." Gwen was now desperately trying to keep her amusement at bay.

"What?!" Both men shouted.

"We thought it might be fun. Just for kicks." Gwen added.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. It's just a little game." Sara crossed to the fridge and opened it.

"You guys can watch, if you want." Gwen continued with this new little game.

"Watch! Are you out of your minds?" Jim couldn't contain himself.

Gwen had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing in Jim's face. "I don't know, Jim. Maybe you could learn something."

Jim's head whipped around to mere inches from Gwen's. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Sara's good." Gwen finished.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short there, Gwen. You're pretty darned good yourself." Sara handed Gwen two sodas and turned to get the ice from the freezer.

"I think I'm going to have a stroke." Gil said as he plopped down onto a barstool and dropped his head onto the counter.

"Gil, don't be silly. You're _very_ good." Gwen responded to her brother.

Gil's head popped up. "What?!" He quickly looked between Sara, Gwen, and Jim. "I am very confused.

"What is with you two?" Sara asked. "Gwen and I just thought it would be fun to see where it would go. I started with …'after the party'."

"Then I said, 'under the stars.'" Gwen added.

"Still confused." Gil groaned.

"Me, too." Jim added.

"Geez, Gil. Prepositions. Remember? Hogie and Tommy said they couldn't figure out the preposition game? So we played the Preposition game on the way home." Sara explained.

Jim looked around at the faces. "Preposition game? What the hell is that?"

"It's a word game. You have to come up with a phrase that uses a preposition. IN the lake. ON the deck box. That's the game we were playing when you came in." Gwen finished by shaking her head.

"What did you think we were talking about?" Sara asked the men.

"Nothing!" Gil said standing and nudging Jim.

"Nope, just curious. I'll heat up the grill." Jim and Gil returned to the yard.

Gwen looked at Sara and the two burst into laughter. "I thought Jim was going to burst a blood vessel." Gwen managed to get out through her guffaws'.

"What about Gil? I thought he would have a stroke after you added that bit about him being _very_ good." Sara bent over with laughter.

"I just can't believe men. Why do they care if we talk about sex? You KNOW those two couldn't wait to brag to the other about what they did after the party! And WHERE they did it." Gwen handed Sara her glass and the two women laughed together as they continued to prepare dinner.

"Geez, that was close." Gil said.

"I thought you were going to choke." Jim added.

Gil shook his head. "It's nice that there are a few secrets Sara can keep from Gwen."

Jim nodded. "Agreed. Last thing I want Sara to know is about what happened 'in the lake.'"


	68. Chapter 68

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 68**

The summer ended much as it began, hot. The team was afraid it would run into November. But, as Gwen's 55th birthday approached it cooled down a lot. Jim wasn't looking forward to Gwen's birthday. He didn't know how he'd be able to top the dance competition from her last birthday. He'd definitely have to call in reinforcements for this one.

"I just don't have a single idea." Jim plopped down onto the sofa in Gil's office.

Gil dropped his glasses onto his desk. "I know you don't expect me to have anything. This isn't really my forte either, Jim."

"I stopped at your place, but Sara must've been out." Jim moved to the chair in front of Gil's desk.

Gil smiled. "Yeah, she's taking the kids out to find their Halloween costumes." Gil's smile grew.

"What's so funny about costume shopping?" Jim asked his brother-in-law.

"I think Sara's going to have to make their costumes this year. They want to go as bees." Gil suddenly looked guilty.

Jim laughed out loud. "If she's smart, she'll make you do the honors. You know it's your influence that put that idea into their heads. Isn't Hogie a little big to dress as a bee? After all, he's 10 years old."

"That's why I think Sara is going to have to make his costume. She may find a bee suit for Isabella, but Hogie is a big boy." Gil put his glasses back on and stood up. He must get that from me."

Jim stood as well. "Sam and Tom are going out with their girlfriends. The boys are dressing as cops. I guess I have a little influence, too. I'm afraid to ask how the girls are dressing."

The two men continued to talk as they headed toward the exit. "I thought Sam wasn't going to go out for Halloween this year."

"We told him that as long as he stayed in the complex and took Tom and Suzi along, that he could go unaccompanied." Jim stopped in his tracks.

"Jim?" Gil turned to see a smile spread across Jim's face. "Jim? Are you alright?"

Jim started nodding. "I think I have an idea for Gwen's birthday."

"Great! What is it?" Gil asked as the men continued to their cars.

Jim winked at Gil and then added, "You'll have to give me a day or two. Once I get all the details figured out, you'll be the first to know." Jim left Gil standing at his car.

* * *

"I swear, Sara, I have no idea!" Gil put his hands up in defense.

Sara stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Gil. "I can't believe for a minute that Jim hasn't told you what his plans are for Gwen's birthday."

"Sara, I promise you. Jim's told me nothing. He got some idea a few days ago when we were talking about Halloween costumes. He said after he got all the details worked out I'd be the first to know." Gil sat at the bar in the kitchen.

Sara squinted at her husband. "Well, I'm not sure I believe you, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. And, speaking of costumes…I did manage to find a bee costume that would fit Hogie. I can't believe he wants to wear a bee costume, but he says that bees are cool. Bees are a lot cooler than super heroes or monsters. I hope you're happy, Bugman. You've turned our son into Bugboy."

Gil couldn't help but smile at her comment. "I have absolutely no problem with our son being Bugboy. Perhaps, we could convince him it's a super hero!"

Sara hadn't planned on hurting him when she hurled the roll of paper towels at him, but these things happen. "Gil, I'm sorry. Are your glasses broken?"

"No. How bad does my nose look?" Gil asked.

Sara stepped in closer to look. "There's just a red line where the nose piece caught the bridge of your nose. Who knew a roll of paper towels could do such damage?"

Gil grabbed her into his arms. "Maybe that will teach you not to throw them at your husband's face!" He kissed her lightly.

As the 'haunting hour' approached, Jim had still not mentioned his birthday idea to Gil. Gil couldn't have been more surprised when he opened his front door.

"Jim?" Gil asked surprised at what he saw before him.

Pushing past Gil into the house, Jim said, "Hurry, let me in and close the door."

"Sorry." Gil said as he closed the door. "Why are you in your full dress uniform? Are you joining the boys for their night of trick or treating?" Gil laughed as Jim shot him an angry look, just as Sara joined the two flanked by her 'Honey Bee's'.

"Hey, Jim!" Sara called as the children ran to give Uncle Jim a hug.

"Wow! Look at the two of you! Don't sting me!" Jim adored those kids.

Isabella stood with defiance. "Uncle Jim, bees won't sting if you don't upset them."

"Then I promise not to upset you! What about you, Hogie? Are you planning on doing any stinging tonight?" Jim asked.

"Well, Uncle Jim, it's a little cold for us bees to be out and about, but since we're just pretending, you never know." Hogie got more like his father every day.

Sara moved next to Jim and whispered, "Is everything ok? You look a little flustered."

"I finally got all the details worked out for Gwen's present, and now I don't know if I can go through with it." Jim started pacing.

Sara turned her head slowly to face Gil. "Really? Can I help with anything?"

Jim's head snapped around. "No! I mean…no, thanks, I'll handle it."

Never breaking her eye lock with Gil, Sara said her goodbyes. "Ok, then. I'd better get these bees out to gather their honey."

"Mom!" Both the kids chimed. "You KNOW that bees don't gather honey. They gather nectar from flowers…"

Isabella interrupted Hogie, "And pollen."

"Right. And pollen and carry it to other flowers. Then they take the nectar to the hive and make honey." Hogie finished as Sara ushered them out the front door.

"If that boy gets anymore like you, there is bound to be trouble in this house." Jim volunteered.

Gil chuckled. "Only healthy debates. Now back to your problem."

"Right. I've got it all figured out and handled the details. I'm just not sure I can go through with it." Jim continued pacing in Gil's living room.

Gil sat on the sofa and watched his brother in law. "If you don't tell me what this surprise is, I can't help you."

Stopping and turning to face Gil, Jim sighed heavily. "I thought since the boys would be out on the town tonight and then staying over at the Shreve's house after Abby's party that I would get out the dress uniform and ring the bell like a kid. Then, when she answers, I will yell 'Trick or Treat!' Then, when she says treat… Trust me I know she will… I'll kiss her, lead her back into the house, turn on the music and…" Jim paused to catch his breath and to gain the courage to finish. "And I'd…uhm."

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Jim. Would you just tell me?" Gil nearly shouted.

"Strip for her." Jim said flatly.

Gil's chin nearly hit the floor. It was a few moments before he was able to speak. "I can't help you." Gil practically leapt off the sofa and headed to the kitchen.

"Come on, Brother. You have to help me. Are you tellin' me you've never stripped for Sara?" Jim followed Gil into the kitchen.

Gil spun on his heels. "Do you REALLY want me to answer that question?"

The men stood silent and looked at each other for a few minutes before either spoke.

"Ok, then. Gotta go." Jim quickly made his way to the front door and left Gil standing in the kitchen.

* * *

"No, Sara, I have no idea what Jim is planning. He told me he had a few errands to run and that he'd be back shortly. He and the kids left about twenty minutes ago in opposite directions." Gwen laughed as poor Hogie emerged from the bathroom trying to correct his crooked wings.

"Here, Hogie, let me help." Sara began. "I told you to go before you put your suit on."

"I did, Mom!" Hogie had managed to get his wings back on with Sara's assistance.

"Can we go, Mom?" Isabella was always a little impatient.

"Just a sec, Isabella. Gwen, I expect a detailed explanation of whatever Jim has cooked up for you. I can't imagine what it is, but he seemed a little distressed at my place." Sara reminded the kids to say thank you for their treats, and they left Gwen standing in the door awaiting a group of children.

"Mom?" Hogie started. "Why did Uncle Jim seem so…weird?"

"Well, Hogie, he's planned something special for Aunt Gwen's birthday, and he's nervous about pulling it off." Sara answered as they approached the next door.

"Men!" Isabella offered before ringing the bell, making Sara laugh.

* * *

"Coming!" Gwen called as she approached the front door. When she opened it, she didn't see quite what she'd expected.

"Trick or Treat!" Jim said from behind the huge bouquet of deep rust colored chrysanthemums and salmon colored roses. It was an odd mix of flowers but Gwen's favorites.

Gwen took the flowers and asked, "Jim? What's all this?"

He took her in his arms and kissed her as he closed the door. Next he reached behind her and shut off the outside light.

"Jim, if the lights off, the kids won't come for the candy." Gwen offered.

Jim smiled at her. He took the flowers and placed them on the coffee table. He took Gwen's hand, led her to the living room, and sat her on the sofa.

"Jim…" Gwen started. But, Jim shook his head and held up his finger as if to ask her to wait.

Next, Jim dimmed the lights and turned on the music he'd prepared earlier. 'Only You' by the Platters started floating around the room as Jim took a deep breath and began his…surprise.

* * *

"He still didn't tell you?" Sara asked as she returned from the kitchen with two cups of tea.

Gil sat silently for a few minutes sipping his tea.

"Gilbert, you are avoiding the question." Sara sipped her tea as well.

"How were the kids tonight?" Gil asked trying not to make eye contact. "Did they remember to say thank you?"

"The kids did just fine. I think the entire neighborhood has a far better understanding of the North American Honey Bee than they would like, but the kids were very polite. Now, stop making small talk, and tell me what Jim's surprise for Gwen was." Sara was relentless.

"I'm not sure you really want to know." Gil stood and took his cup into the kitchen. "I wish I could un-know it myself." He said under his breath.

Sara was right behind him. "What do you mean 'un-know' it?"

Gil spun like a top. "Geez, Sara. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"

"What do you mean 'un-know' it?" Sara stepped in very close to him, practically pinning him against the counter.

"Sara…" Gil knew what she was trying to do and it was working.

Sara sighed and turned away from him. "If you don't want to tell me, then just forget it," She said as she slowly made her way to the sofa.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you." Gil headed toward the living room and sat across from her on the coffee table. "I don't think it's the kind of thing you want to know."

Sara put her cup beside him on the table, leaned in closely and whispered, "Why?"

Gil took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. Sighing he said, "It paints a picture that I'm not sure you want to see."

"If this is about not telling the wives everything, I promise I'll never mention it to Gwen. Jim will never know you told me." Sara leaned in closer, 'crossed' her heart and said, "Cross my heart."

Gil let out another sigh. "Ok. Jim was going to ring the doorbell, say 'trick or treat', sit her on the sofa, turn on the music and…"

Sara quirked her eyebrow and leaned in mere inches from Gil. "Yes?"

"And strip for her." Gil finished.

Sara abruptly sat back onto the sofa. She scrunched up her eyes. She shook her head. She sat very still for a few minutes. "You're right. It definitely paints a picture."

* * *

They woke to Sam and Tom calling from the living room. Their calls got louder, and they approached the bedroom door. Then they heard the knock.

"Mom, Dad? Are you guys in there?" Sam's voice came from behind the door.

Making sure they were well concealed before responding, Jim called out, "Come on in guys."

The door opened to a slightly worried looking Sam and Tom. "Are you guys ok?" Tom asked.

"We're fine, Honey. Why?" Gwen countered.

Sam grinned slightly. "We saw your clothes all over in the living room."

"Yeah! What's that about?" Tom questioned.

"Uhm…well, Buddy…" Jim was at a loss.

"Dad, got a rash." Gwen thought quickly. "Probably from his uniform. He was dressing up for Halloween. That uniform hasn't been out of the closet for so long that he must've had a bad reaction. He started itching and scratching. So, I had him get it off right away." Gwen was quite proud of that explanation.

"Ok," Tom said, and then added, "But why were your clothes all over, too?"

Jim and Gwen stared at their youngest son, who so innocently awaited their answer.

"Mom probably didn't want to get contaminated, Tom. We'd better head up to our rooms for a while to make sure we don't get contaminated either." Sam winked at his parents and started to lead Tom away.

"Uh, Sam. Why are you guys home so early?" Jim asked him.

"Dad, its 11:30 AM. You said we needed to be home before lunch. Remember?" Sam winked again before he closed the door to his parent's room.

"11:30 AM!" Gwen and Jim said together as they both jumped from their bed and headed into the bathroom.


	69. Chapter 69

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 69**

"Sorry, we're late!" Gwen and Jim said as the Brasses finally arrived at the restaurant.

Sara raised her eyebrow at Gwen and said, "You guys are never late. What happened?"

"Dad got a rash!" Tom volunteered as the waiter approached.

"Hi, my name is Jake. I'll be your server today. Are you ready to order?" The waiter looked at the two families.

Gil handed Jake all the menus and announced, "We'll all be having the brunch buffet."

"That's fine, sir. Please, let me know if you need anything. Help yourselves." Jake took his leave of them.

"Now," Gil started, "What's this about a rash?"

Jim shot him a dirty look that said 'DON'T ASK!'

"Come on, guys," Sam said, "We don't need to hear about Dad's rash." Sam took the kids to the buffet leaving the adults alone to handle the inquiry.

Sara leaned on her hands and waited for Jim to answer. When he didn't, she asked again. "So? Are you going to tell us about this rash?"

"It was no big deal really." Jim answered hoping Sara would let it drop.

"I hear rashes can be indicative of something else. Maybe you should go to the doctor." Sara said hoping to get more out of him.

"Jim was being silly. He got all decked out in his dress uniform, for Halloween." Jim looked at his wife nervously, but she continued. "He rang the bell and said 'trick or treat'. He had a big bouquet of my favorite flowers. When he came in, he turned on some music… "The Platters, Only You." That's when I noticed his face looked a little blotchy. I asked if he was ok, and he started scratching. I told him to get out of his uniform. We took it off right in the living room and got him into an Aveeno bath. When the boys came in this morning, they wanted to know why his clothes were all over the floor. That's why we were late. We were up most of the night trying to get the itching under control." Gwen finished her story, stood up and headed to the buffet.

"I told you it was no big deal." Jim stood and followed his wife.

"Poor guy." Gil said when Jim and Gwen were out of ear shot.

Sara looked at Gil. "Why poor guy?"

"He was so worried about…" Gil leaned in, "…stripping that he gave himself hives, and he didn't even get to do it."

"You don't seriously buy that bit about the hives, do you?" Sara asked standing up.

Gil stood as well. "Sure, why not?"

"They just didn't want us to know." Sara answered as she headed to the buffet line as the kids returned to the table.

"I already knew." Gil reminded her.

Sara whispered as they neared the buffet. "You knew, but I wasn't supposed to know."

"I don't see why Gwen wouldn't want you to know. Maybe he really got hives, and she has no idea he was going to…you know." Gil whispered as they joined the line.

Sara shook her head. "Gil, you may be brilliant, but sometimes you aren't very wise."

Gil let it drop knowing that Sara would get to the bottom of whatever mystery she felt there was to get to the bottom of.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sara," Gwen said as she carried the tray out to the table on the deck.

When Gwen returned, Sara continued her onslaught. "You don't really expect me to believe that Jim was planning on stripping for you…for your birthday, and he didn't do it?"

"Sara, I don't know anything about Jim stripping. If that was his plan, then I look forward to it. But, that said, he should have his uniform cleaned before he tries again." Gwen sat in a dining room chair and started shucking corn. "Where did you get this corn? I thought it was way too late in the season for corn."

"Don't try to change the subject, Sister dear. I want to know how Jim did with the striptease." Sara wouldn't let it go.

Gwen shook her head. "Sara, have I ever kept anything from you? Ever? I even told you about…" Gwen looked out to check on the whereabouts of the men and children before continuing. "I even told you about sex in the lake. Why would I not tell you about this?"

Sara thought for a long time. "I guess you're right. You have given me all the best dish and details over the years. I feel bad now. Jim had planned this great surprise for your birthday. I must have taken a lot for him to even think of stripping. He's a very private man. That's why he doesn't like dancing in public."

Gwen smiled and turned to look at Sara. "Did he tell you why he doesn't like dancing in public? I mean really dancing?"

"Nah…he didn't have to tell me. I have watched the two of you dance a few times, and it's written all over his face." Sara smiled at Gwen.

"Did you tell Gil? I remember he asked, too." Gwen didn't look up from her work.

Sara nodded before answering. "He asked me again that night when we got home. So I told him. He thought it was sweet. I promised never to tell Jim he said that. Jim has a pretty tough reputation; I don't think he'd want it to get around that anyone could ever think he was sweet."

"It's funny you say that. I thought he was sweet the moment I spoke to him. That first day Sam and I walked into the lab looking for Gil." Gwen stood and put the shucked corn on the counter and the remains in the trash. "I was taken with him right away."

"He was taken with you too. Don't think for a minute that I didn't notice how he took your elbow and walked you to his car. Or when he opened the door for you and took your hand to help you in. But, mostly, I noticed the look on his face when he looked at you." Sara picked up the corn and both women went out onto the deck.

"There they are!" Jim announced as Gwen and Sara entered the yard.

Gwen went to his side and kissed him lightly. "And where, pray tell, should we be?"

"I was just telling your brother here about what I've got planned for your birthday." Jim watched to see Sara's reaction.

"Really?" Sara practically ran to the grill to get all the details.

Gil laughed out loud. "Yeah! He's got it all planned. Dinner at the Tangiers and the bridal suite."

"That's it?" Sara asked.

"Sara!" Gwen and Gil said together.

Sara looked between them. "I just meant…it's your 55th birthday. Shouldn't it be…bigger?"

"Jim in the bridal suite is just fine with me." Gwen kissed her husband.

"Dad! Come 'ere!" Hogie and Isabella called to their father.

Gil excused himself. "I'm being summoned."

Sara and Gil joined their children who were observing some activity under one of the bushes in the yard.

"Gil thinks your sweet." Gwen whispered.

Jim made a funny face. "Why in the hell would Gil think I'm sweet? Will I have to hurt him?"

Gwen laughed. "Don't be silly. Do you remember last year at my birthday surprise, you said you had your reasons for not wanting to dance in public?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah. You asked me about it as soon as we got home."

"Gil asked Sara, too." Gwen began to explain. "Sara mentioned she thought she understood why you felt that way. When she told him, Gil said 'that's sweet.'"

"What the hell did she tell him?" Jim was indignant.

Gwen stroked his back lightly. "She told him the truth. I was a little surprised myself, but she did understand. I don't think she explained it as eloquently as you did though."

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Well, Mrs. Brass? How was that birthday?"_ _Jim kissed his wife before she could answer._

_Gwen smiled at him. "It was the best birthday ever, Captain Brass."_

"_Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jim waggled his eyebrows._

_Gwen stroked his cheek lightly. "Well, yes! But first, I'd like to know something."_

"_Anything." Jim wrapped his arms around her._

"_I want to know why you don't like to dance in public," Gwen asked softly._

_Jim sighed. "I love you. Dancing with you is an expression of that love. It's very personal and…intimate. I don't want to be intimate with anyone but you." Jim's thumb brushed a single tear from Gwen's cheek. "Honey?"_

"_You are by far the most amazing man I have ever met. I feel blessed that you love me." Gwen kissed him deeply._

"_With my whole heart, forever."_

"Honey?" Jim looked at his wife. "Where were you?" He asked when Gwen finally looked at him.

"You know what?" She asked her husband.

Jim laughed. "What?"

"Gil's right. You ARE sweet." Gwen kissed him lightly.


	70. Chapter 70

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 70**

The days and nights continued to pass in Las Vegas. Before they knew it, it was Thanksgiving; Christmas and New Year's Eve were right on its heels. Gwen had been walking around with a silly look for nearly a week when Sara finally had to find out why.

"Please! Gwen, it's driving me crazy!" Sara stood firmly in the kitchen of her sister-in-law.

Gwen faced Sara and thought for a moment. "Oh, ok. You remember that ridiculous idea you had that Jim was going to strip for me for my birthday?"

"Yes! I knew it! He did strip for you, didn't he?" Sara smacked her hand onto the counter.

"No. But, it gave me an idea to 'dance' for him." Gwen sheepishly admitted.

Sara's eyes were as big as saucers. "You are going to strip for him?"

Gwen swallowed hard. "In a manner of speaking." She turned her attention to the vegetables she was cutting.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sara was not giving up that easily.

Gwen let out a big sigh. "You remember I wanted to start working out a little to get in better shape?"

"Yes! You look great by the way." Sara resumed her salad preparation.

"Thanks. Anyway, I didn't want to go to a gym so I considered taking a dance class, ballet or tap or something. I figured I would get some exercise and learn something, too, for fun." Gwen continued but didn't make eye contact. I ran into Cath at the mall one day, and she recommended a class for me. She said it would be a great workout and fun, too."

Sara looked up and noticed Gwen seemed to be blushing. "That's great! So what did you decide on? Ballet or tap?"

Gwen softly cleared her throat. "It's a pole class."

Sara's head shot up. "It's a what!?"

"Shhh! It's a pole dancing class." Gwen said in very hushed tones.

Sara sucked her lips in to keep from laughing. She kept her voice low and asked, "You're going to pole dance for Jim's birthday?"

Finally over the embarrassment, Gwen spoke up. "Yes, I am. If you don't mind, I'd rather Gil not know about it."

"What shouldn't I know about?" Gil asked as he came in to retrieve the meat for the grill.

As calmly as she could muster Sara responded. "Gwen wants to keep her present for Jim's birthday a secret."

"Ok." Gil shrugged his shoulders and went back outside.

After a few minutes of the ladies working side by side in silence, Sara finally spoke. "So, did Jim REALLY get a rash that night?"

"Yes." Gwen stated flatly. "Are you finished with the salad?"

"Ready to go." Sara grabbed a bottle of dressing from the fridge and the bowl of salad and followed Gwen out to the deck. "We're ok? Right?"

"What? Of course! You're my best friend and the only sister I've ever had. I'm sure there will be many more incidents like this." Gwen smiled just as Jim came up behind her.

"What incident? You girls have a fight?" Jim asked as his arms snaked around Gwen's waist.

Gwen looked over her shoulder at him. "I haven't been a girl for more than 40 years. And we didn't have a fight. Sara doesn't believe that you got a rash on Halloween."

Jim moved to stand next to Gwen his arm still draped around her waist. "And what does Miss Sara think happened?"

Sara looked like a deer in headlights. "I uhm…I just thought that…"

"I do believe Miss Sara is at a loss for words." Jim smirked.

Gwen smiled. "Sara seemed to get the idea that you were going to do a striptease number for me on Halloween…as a birthday surprise."

"Me?" Jim seemed shocked. "Sara, how long have you known me?" Jim left them on the deck and walked back to the grill shaking his head.

Gwen had a very smug look on her face. "I told you." She left Sara on the deck and went into the house.

Sara marched over to where the men stood by the grill. "Gilbert, may I have a word with you?"

"Gilbert?" Jim looked at his friend. "What'd you do?"

Gil turned slowly so his back was briefly to Sara. Through gritted teeth he whispered to Jim, "You know exactly what I have or HAVEN'T done. Turning he said, "Sure, Honey! Whatever you need."

When Gwen returned with a glass of wine in one hand and a beer in the other, she noticed the little 'meeting' Sara and Gil were having back by the playhouse. She joined Jim at the grill and handed him the beer. "So…what did I miss?" She asked him nodding in the direction of the playhouse.

Jim kissed Gwen lightly on the lips. "Honey, I think you're definitely going to win this one."

The words were barely out of Jim's mouth when Sara came storming in their direction. "GWEN! I knew it! I can't believe you lied to me all this time!"

Gwen looked at her at first like she didn't quite understand, but she decided it was really time to come clean. Especially, after she noticed Gil trailing behind like a puppy whose master had just scolded him. "I'm sorry, Sara. I just couldn't let Gil win this one."

"Am I really the only person who didn't know?" Sara asked in a slightly hurt voice.

"Only out of the four of us. Everyone in the lab, you know the grapevine, they all think it was a rash." Gwen began her explanation.

Sara pouted for a moment. "Why wasn't I allowed to share?"

"It's like this, Honey" Gil started. "I was telling Jim about how you and Gwen never keep any secrets. Gwen overheard me and said that she could keep a secret from you better than I could. So, we waited for the next opportunity to test it and well…I lost."

Sara couldn't decide if she was really mad at them or not. "What was the bet?"

"A weekend in the Bridal Suite at the Tangiers," Gil answered.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you all since it was a bet and all. Where'd you come up with the rash business?" Sara asked.

Gwen laughed, "We overslept. The boys came in and found Jim's uniform all over the living room; we had to think of something."

"Do you really think Sam believed that story?" Sara asked.

Gwen and Jim nodded slowly.

"Not for a second!" Sam called from behind them.

Gwen and Jim both whipped around to see all the kids standing no more than ten feet away.

"Geez, Mom. What do you think we are? Babies?" Tom shook his head in disgust.

"Come on, guys. Let's go check the bees." Hogie said and the rest of the kids followed him to the bee house.

"Be careful!" Sara called after them.

"Am I the only one concerned that our boys didn't seem bothered or shocked by the revelation that Jim stripped in the living room, and I lied to them about it?" Gwen said to no one in particular.

Sara looked at Gil, then Jim, and finally Gwen. "Looks that way."

* * *

"Ok, are you sure you can't see anything?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sure. What's going on?" Jim asked in return.

Gwen took his hand and led him into the Tangiers. Catherine had made arrangements for a private dining room for just the grown-ups as they like to refer to themselves. Everyone yelled surprise when Gwen finally brought Jim in.

"What the hell?" Jim said.

Greg started the rousing rendition of Happy Birthday followed by the birthday cake being brought in.

"Wow, Jim. That's some cake. How many candles are on that thing?" Greg asked, getting him a smack on the leg from Judy.

Jim laughed. "What's the matter, Sanders? Can't you count that high?"

"Make a wish and blow them out before I have to call the Fire Department!" Catherine joked.

Jim looked at Gwen and waggled his eyebrows before blowing out all the candles in one shot. There was a huge round of applause followed by congratulations.

The waiter came and took everyone's order, and the gang made small talk while they waited.

"Are you ready?" Catherine leaned in and whispered to Gwen.

Gwen sighed lightly. "As ready as I'll ever be. Is it up there?"

"I took it up there myself. It's all together. So, all you'll have to do is stand it up, extend the center part like I showed you, and tighten it." Catherine explained.

"Thanks, Cath. If it were anyone else, I'd have been mortified even having to ask. I just hope Jim likes it." Gwen kept her voice low.

"Are you kidding? You could wear flannel and a mud mask, and Jim would still adore you. You'll be great!" Catherine gave her a pat and excused herself.

Sara got up from the table and sat next to Gwen just after Cath vacated the chair. "Ok, Sister. Here's the deal. I can't get you back for the little 'rash' incident, but I can sure as hell get back at Gil. Same deal only we'll see who tells Gil first Jim or me."

"Tells Gil what first?" Gwen asked.

Sara whispered, "About tonight."

"Sara!" Gwen caught herself and lowered her voice. "You promised you would tell Gil."

"That was before you strung me along about the other thing. And besides, I won't have to tell him. Jim will. There's no way he's gonna keep this to himself." Sara was practically bursting with confidence.

"No way. Jim will never tell Gil. After you cave and tell him, Jim will still deny it ever happened." Gwen looked smug.

"You can't tell him about the bet." Sara added.

"That's not fair. Gil and I both knew about the bet." Gwen complained.

"Either you know your man or you don't." Sara pushed the husband button.

"Tell you what, Little Sister. You make it a little more interesting, and I won't tell Jim about the bet." Gwen had a button of her own.

"Name it." Sara threw down the gauntlet.

"When you cave and tell Gil about Jim's present, we get a trip to Cape May to stay at Ron and Jacque's B&B for a long weekend." Gwen watched as Sara nodded her agreement. "If Jim loses his mind and tells Gil, we'll send you two back to the place you first met, San Francisco, for a long weekend."

Sara had only one question. "What about the kids?"

"Losing couple keeps the winners kids." Gwen answered and extended her hand.

"Done." Sara shook Gwen's hand and the game was on.


	71. Chapter 71

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 71**

Jim's birthday dinner was a great time! There was food, fun and friends. What could be a better way to spend your birthday? Jim was about to find out.

Gil and Sara were the last to leave. "Ok, so we'll see you Sunday night?" Sara double checked since Tom and Sam would be spending the weekend with them.

"Yeah. Sunday night, thanks for keeping the boys," Gwen answered.

Sara smiled at Gwen. "We lost the bet. It's only fair."

"Ok, I better get this beautiful lady upstairs before someone steals her away from this old man she's hanging with." Jim laughed when Gwen smacked his arm.

Sara gave Jim a quick hug. "Happy birthday, Jim. Have a great weekend."

"You know, Honey, you're taking this bet thing very well." Gil opened the car door for her and closed it after she was safely in.

Sara grinned at him when he got in the car. "Don't worry, Gil. Our time will come."

"What do you mean?" Gil asked as he started the car.

"I just mean there are bound to be more bets. We can't possibly lose them all, now can we?" Sara had a confident grin on her face.

Gil was a little confused. "Well, I suppose not. I just hope that it didn't cause trouble between you and Gwen. You two have always been so close. Right from the start. I'd hate to think I had anything to do with causing a rift."

Sara leaned into him. "Honey, Gwen and I are fine. Remember. We tell each other everything. So there isn't anything we can't work out."

"Well, I don't mind that you tell her everything. Just so you always tell me everything, too." Gil noticed Sara bristle. "Honey, are you cold?"

"No, I just had a weird chill. We'll be home soon." She snuggled into him.

* * *

"Here we are, Milady." Jim bowed with a big flourish as he opened the bridal suite for Gwen.

She laughed nervously and tapped his shoulder. "Arise, Sir Knight, and receive your reward." When he stood, she pulled him into the room and kissed him deeply. Jim kicked the door closed.

"Well, I hope that's only the beginning of the reward." Jim grinned.

Gwen grinned back at him. "Ahh, Sir Knight, that remains to be seen. For now, why don't you take a shower? I've pre-ordered something from the kitchen, and it should be here shortly."

"Yes, your Majesty." Jim bowed deeply again and headed into the shower.

"OK, Gwen," she said to herself. "Get it together." There was a knock at the door just as she heard Jim turn on the shower. She went to the door. "Yes?" Gwen asked, just in case.

"Room Service."

Gwen opened the door to see the polite young gentleman she had made the arrangements with at the dinner party only a short while earlier. "Thanks for taking special care of me, Dallas. It's kind of a special occasion."

The young man smiled as he rolled the cart in. "I kinda got that idea at the birthday party. I hope everything is just how you wanted it." He opened each serving tray to show Gwen the contents. "I have to admit, I understand the chocolate covered strawberries and champagne, but the peanut M&Ms and chocolate pudding left me a little confused."

Gwen handed him a generous tip. "They're our favorites. Thanks again, Dallas."

"I'm on call all evening, per Ms. Willow's orders." Dallas reminded Gwen.

"I think you mean, Mrs. Brown's orders." Gwen corrected him.

"Nope. She still uses Willow's here at the Casino. I called her Mrs. Brown once, and she said only off the clock." Dallas made his way back to the door and turned to face Gwen. "Is there anything else I can assist you with before I go?"

Gwen remembered the bulk of the pole she'd need to retrieve from beneath the bed where Cath said she'd hidden it, but decided she could manage on her own. "I think I've got it covered from here. Thanks." Gwen closed the door as he made his way down the hall.

Gwen thought out loud. I should have a few more minutes before Jim finishes. I hope it's enough time to get that pole ready. It proved more than enough time. The pole went up quickly, and Gwen had enough time to change her clothes and 'practice' a bit before she heard Jim shut off the water. She dimmed the lights and waited for him to open the bathroom door.

* * *

"Honey!" Jim called from behind the bathroom door.

"Yes, Jimmy?" Gwen answered.

"Did you pack my razor?" Jim continued now popping his head out of the door. "Honey? "Where are you?"

Gwen appeared from the sitting area of the bridal suite dressed in her finest. "I'm right here. What is it you need?" Jim's chin nearly hit the floor. "Jimmy, are you alright?"

"Huh? Uhh…yeah. Wow!" Jim stepped out of the bathroom in just his towel. "You look…wow! Where'd you get that?"

Gwen smiled as she slowly approached him. "I saw it in one of the shops downstairs a few weeks ago. I mentioned it to Catherine, and she got it for me at the family rate. Do you like it?"

"I'm not sure 'like' quite covers it. It's just the right color of green to go with your eyes." Jim started moving closer to her.

Gwen smiled at her husband. "What was it you wanted?"

"Huh?" Jim looked confused.

"You called me from the bathroom. Something about your razor, I think?" Gwen reminded.

"Oh…it was nothing…I want something different now." Jim waggled his eyebrows at his wife.

Gwen put her hands lightly on his chest. "Jimmy, we have reservations downstairs in a half an hour. You need to get dressed."

"One condition." Jim put his hands on her waist. "After dinner, you'll do an encore performance on the 'accessory' over there." Jim nodded in the direction of the 'pole'.

Gwen nearly blushed. "I have something else planned for right after dinner, but if you're a good boy I may just give that a 'whirl'."

"Deal. I promise I'll be a very good boy." Jim kissed her lightly and turned back to the bathroom. "My razor?"

Gwen turned and was choosing her jewelry for the evening and answered, "I didn't pack it."

"Why?" Jim asked knowing Gwen never forgets to pack anything.

Gwen turned and smirked. "I want to see what you'll look like with a beard."

Jim now half dressed in his tuxedo pants. "It'll come in gray." He crossed the room to finish dressing.

Gwen turned to catch his lips with hers. "I like gray hair," she said as she toyed with the gray hair on his chest.

"For you, I'll grow a beard." Jim buttoned his shirt and leaned in so Gwen could help him with his bow tie.

"That's all I ask." Gwen made quick work of Jim's tie. "You know, Sara told me that Gil let her shave his beard off once. She said it was very sexy."

Jim looked at her. "Are you having me grow a beard just so you can shave it off?"

"Not at all. I had a dream about you, and you were wearing a beard. I just want to see if it's as enticing in real life as it was in the dream." Gwen helped Jim with his jacket, and he offered his arm.

As Jim closed the door and locked it, he asked his wife, "How fast do you think I can grow this thing?"

* * *

"Ok, Jim, lay it on me." Gil asked as he and Jim took their places in the booth.

Jim looked confused. "I'm not sure what you mean. I thought you just wanted to meet for lunch."

"Jim, I want the details about your birthday present. I know Gwen had something planned." Gil took a sip of his water.

The waitress approached their table. "Hi, Guys! What'll it be today?"

"Hey, Joyce." Jim greeted her. "How's the coffee?"

"Just made it." Joyce answered.

"Then I'll have the Philly steak, cheese fries and coffee." Jim placed his order without even opening the menu.

"Got it, Jim. What about you, Dr. G?" She turned her attention to Gil.

"Well, Joyce, could you whip me up one of your Chef's salads?" I'm trying to drop a few pounds." Gil smiled.

"Sure thing, Dr. G. I'll be right back with the coffee." Joyce left the men to continue their talk.

Gil looked at Jim as if he were waiting for something. "Well?"

"Gil, we had a fancy dinner party with the gang and then a weekend in the bridal suite with the works." Jim held out his hands. "What do you think we did?"

"There wasn't anything…special?" Gil asked.

"I had the attentions of your sister for an entire weekend; undisturbed by anything or anyone. That's pretty damn special for us!" Jim explained.

"Ok, I just got the impression that she was cooking up something big." Gil sipped his coffee, which Joyce had poured only moments before.

Jim sipped his own coffee. "Who gave you that impression?"

"Sara," Gil said before thinking.

"Really?" Jim nodded. "I wonder what Gwen told her was supposed to happen."

Gil looked confused. "I don't think I follow you."

"I just mean, maybe Gwen fed Sara some line of bull just to get her interest up." Jim smiled when Joyce brought the food.

"Anything else, Guys?" Joyce asked before leaving.

"I think we're good, for now," Gil answered.

Gil mixed the dressing into his salad and watched Jim stick a cheesy covered fry into his mouth. "Do you think that Gwen would lie to Sara?"

"Nope. I just mean maybe she planned something but changed her plans. Maybe she knew it would drive you and Sara crazy and planted a seed. You know, as well as I do, how she loves to play the practical joke." Jim took a bite of his steak sandwich.

"I guess." Gil almost snapped as he took a bite of his salad.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Sara, it was just a weekend away from the boys." Gil drained the pasta and put it in the serving bowl.

Sara took the garlic bread out of the oven, put it in the basket, and took it to the table. "Kids!" She called up the stairs. "Dinner's ready!" She returned to ladle sauce onto the kids' pasta before sitting down. "Gil, I'm telling you I know that there was more to it than a weekend away from the boys."

"Pasta!" Hogie and Isabella called as they clomped down the stairs.

After dinner, Hogie and Isabella were clearing the table and loading the dishwasher. "Isabella? Did Mom and Dad seem really quiet during dinner?"

"Yeah. I wonder if they had a fight." Isabella brought the last of the dishes from the table and put them on the counter.

Hogie continued loading the dishwasher. "Go ask them if they had a fight."

"I don't want to ask them! You ask them." Isabella countered.

"Ask us what?" Gil had just returned to the kitchen to bring Hogie his glass.

"Are you and Mom fighting?" Hogie spilled out.

Gil wrinkled his brow. "No. Why would you think Mom and I are fighting?"

"Fighting? Who's fighting?" Sara asked returning from the bathroom.

Gil turned and put his arm around her waist. "The kids seem to think we were fighting."

"Why?" Sara questioned.

"You were both really quiet at dinner." Isabella volunteered.

Sara looked at Gil. "Oh. Well, we were talking about something and just thought we'd wait until after dinner to finish talking about it."

Hogie and Isabella exchanged looks. "Come on, Isabella, let's go outside for a little while so the grown-ups can finish talking." Hogie and Isabella headed out the door which leads to the backyard. "I worry about them sometimes."

"Me, too." Isabella agreed.


	72. Chapter 72

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 72**

"They are growing up way to fast." Gil said as he and Sara headed into the living room.

They sat together on the sofa. Gil started rubbing Sara's neck. "Honey, are you sure you don't know what Gwen had planned for Jim?"

"I'm sure, Gil. She didn't tell me anything." Sara was having a hard time fibbing to Gil, but she really wanted the long weekend in San Francisco.

Gil continued his ministrations. "Are you positive?"

"Gil, you should stop. The kids will be coming back in any second." Sara really needed Gil to stop.

Gil stood up from his place next to Sara and went into the kitchen. He crossed over to the door to the yard and called out. "Hogie! Isabella! Time to get ready for bed!"

The kids were at the door almost before Gil finished calling them. "Dad, it's a little early, isn't it?" Hogie asked innocently.

"Well, we have to get up early tomorrow to…collect the honey!" Gil offered.

"Yes!" Isabella hollered as she kissed Gil and ran to Sara and kissed her as well. "Night!"

Hogie looked suspiciously at his father. "I thought you said we weren't going to collect the honey until after Valentine's Day?"

"I changed my mind," Gil answered.

Hogie sighed. "Ok. Good night, then."

Gil watched incredulously as his rapidly maturing son headed up the stairs to bed. Slowly he walked back into the living room and sat again beside his wife. "I worry about that boy, sometimes."

"Why? He's more like his father every day." Sara flashed him her signature smile.

"That's why." Gil chuckled. "So, where were we?" He once again started softly rubbing Sara's neck.

"Gil…" Sara warned.

"What? The kids are getting ready for bed and will be asleep before long." Gil continued his attempts at persuasion.

Sara took a deep breath. "Gilbert Grissom, I know what you're trying to do. It's not fair. Mean even. I don't like it."

"You like it too much; that's the point." Gil winked at his wife.

Sara turned away from his touch. "You're right. I love it when you do that, but not when you try to use it to get something out of me." Sara stood and turned to face him. "Can't you just love me just because you love me?"

Gil stood as well. "I adore you. However, as for using this to get things out of you, shall I remind you of what you said before I spilled the beans about Jim's little performance?" Sara started to head into their bedroom. Gil was following her. "As I recall it was something like, Gilbert Xavier Grissom, if you ever hope to have sex again, you'll tell me the truth." Sara spun around to face him. Gil closed the door behind him. "Was that close?"

"That's not fair. And I recall you telling me that you would never withhold your love for such a reason, or any reason." Sara stood with her hand on her hips.

"You're right. And I meant every word." Gil was upon her before she knew what was happening. Their lips met in a deep kiss. Gil's hands worked rapidly removing her clothes. Sara wasted no time in getting his shirt off. Her hands attacked his pants so urgently that he feared she'd tear them off. Gil matched her move for move, and they were both soon naked and on the bed. Gil hovered above her for a moment before she noticed his devilish grin.

"What are you grinning about?" Sara asked with anticipation.

Gil reached into the drawer of the night table and pulled out the two black silk stockings Sara kept there for just this type of occasion. "Trust me?"

"Intimately," she giggled.

Gil quickly tied her wrists together and then tied them to the head board. "I love you, Sara." He whispered in her ear before starting his assault. Gil placed a light kiss on her forehead, her nose, and each of her cheeks before kissing her square on the mouth.

"Giillll…" Sara practically sang at him. "Please…"

"Shhh… I'm in charge here, Mrs. Grissom." Gil continued giving her small light kisses. First, he kissed her chin. Then he slowly worked his way down her neck to the spot just between her breasts.

"Ooohhh Gil!" Sara arched her back trying desperately to make contact with her assailant. "You're teasing me, Gilbert!" Sara cooed.

"Am I?" Gil regained his devilish grin and lingered over her breasts. He breathed deeply in and out. With each exhale Sara's skin tingled. Gil noticed the little goose bumps rising on her skin. Her nipples were standing erect begging for his attention. They received none as Gil continued working his way down Sara's body. He kissed slowly between her now heaving breasts to her tummy pausing momentarily at her belly button. This onslaught brought the now expected moan he'd hoped for. "I love that little moan."

"Please, Gil. No more!" Sara was nearly begging.

"Well, ok." Gil stopped completely and sat up. "If you're sure you want no more, I'll stop."

Sara's head shot up as far as was possible. "That's not what I meant!"

"What did you mean?" Gil put on an innocent face.

"Gil, please…don't stop." Now Sara was begging.

Gil resumed his kisses. He kissed down the soft part of her inner left thigh, just behind her left knee and continued down to her feet. Gil was normally not a foot man, but Sara had recently painted her toenails a very sexy pink so he sucked each toe one by one into his mouth. This little display elicited that little moan Gil loved so much. He then moved to her right foot and gave each toe the same treatment. He, after all, had to be fair. Gil then continued his light kisses heading up Sara's right leg and behind her right knee. Lastly he kissed his way up the soft part of her inner right thigh. When he reached the apex where her legs meet, he inhaled deeply. "I love the way you smell." He inhaled again and blew out a long soft breath.

"Gil! Why are you making me…Oh, no, you're not!" Sara seemed to have an epiphany.

"Are you teasing me because you think I know about Gwen's gift?" Sara couldn't believe the direction this event was taking.

"Sara," Gil started in his most innocent voice. "I have no idea what you mean." Gil positioned himself right above Sara and waited.

Sara turned her head as not to meet his gaze. She could sense his eyes on her. She felt his breath on her skin. She could 'feel' him above her. She could feel him poised and ready. Still he waited. The warmth of his body radiated off of him. His gaze was upon her, his body touching hers in all the right places. She turned to see Gil's eyes grow intense with desire. Her breathing grew haggard. Her pulse raced. Her body tingled at the thought of what was to come if only she…

"Gwen did a pole dance for Jim after the party at the Tangiers." Sara blurted out.


	73. Chapter 73

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 73**

"Wow, Sara. I'm really sorry." Gwen said handing her a soda. "I had no idea Gil could be so, inventive."

"Well, it all worked out for the best." Sara took a sip from her glass.

"I don't see how it could've." Gwen sat in her deck chair.

Sara grinned. "After I blurted it out, I wasn't really in the mood either. No offense, but it puts a vision in your head, ya' know?"

Gwen nodded her understanding. "I can imagine…wait, I don't want to imagine."

"But, after a short 'break', well let's just say it was better than make up sex." Sara laughed loudly; and soon, they were both laughing.

Jim and Gil joined the ladies on the deck and sat in the deck chairs across from their wives. "Gil and I have worked out all the details of your little bet."

Gwen and Sara exchanged looks. "And what exactly did the two of you plan for us ladies?" Gwen asked.

"Sara and I will foot the bill for your trip to Cape May, but the boys will be staying at the Matteo's." Gil began explaining.

"That seems fair since Sara's confession was under…duress." Gwen smirked at Gil.

"Geez, don't you ever keep a secret?" Gil asked Sara jokingly.

Jim picked up where Gil left off. "The boys will be at the Matteo's, because in payment for his…coercion of the witness…Gil will be taking his wife on a trip to San Francisco for a long weekend."

"Really?" Sara leapt up from her chair.

"It's the least I could do." Gil smiled.

Sara nearly knocked Gil over when she jumped into his lap. "That's fantastic! I can't wait!" Sara started kissing Gil.

"Ok, then. Well, we'd better get going. It's nearly time for the boys, and I'll have to get dinner started…" Gwen's voice drifted off as she and Jim headed into the house from the yard and right out the front door.

* * *

"Steve, are you really sure about this? Catherine and Warrick said they'd keep the kids for us." Gil asked as he and Jim stood on the Matteo's front porch.

Steve stepped aside giving Sam room to enter the house with another sleeping bag. "Are you kidding? Suzi and Pete are so excited about this camp out. Even though, it's technically a camp in. They've been talking about it all week."

Jim shook his head, and Sam came back out the door. "I don't know how you convinced Carolyn."

"She's almost as excited as the kids. Carolyn has always loved planning kids' parties. She's got apples for bobbing." Steve noticed the confused look on Gil and Jim's faces. "Yes, bobbing. She's going to decorate like a hundred cookies with them. They'll never know what hit them."

Jim shrugged his shoulders. "Still, all those kids for a camp out; makes for sleepless nights.

"Ha! The way I see it, you and Gwen on a romantic long weekend? I'll be getting more sleep than you will." All the men laughed together as Sam brought in a box full of camp 'supplies'.

Extending his hand, Gil said, "Well, if you need reinforcements, you have Catherine's number. The kids adore their Aunt Catherine, but they are a little afraid of her when she's angry."

"That's only because they know she carries a gun!" The men laughed again.

* * *

The two couples stood looking at each other for a moment after passing through security at McCarran International Airport.

"Well, I guess we'd better go. Our gate is ah…back this way," Gwen said pointing over her shoulder.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, we have to go that way." Sara turned to look behind them.

"Geez, you two act like we're going away forever. It's just a long weekend." Jim extended his hand for Gil to take. "I'll see ya Tuesday, Brother." Then he gave Sara a quick kiss. "Have a great time!"

Gil shook Jim's hand. "Don't you two keep Jacqui and Ron up all night. Have a great flight." Gil kissed his sister on the cheek, and the couples parted ways.

"You would not believe the sheer number of questions I had to answer about our choosing to go to Cape May, NJ in February." Gwen took Jim's arm as they walked.

Jim chuckled. "West Coaster's just don't get it. They don't know what it's like walking on the beach and sitting in the sand by the fire when it's really cold."

Gwen and Jim arrived at the check in machine, and Gwen swiped their flight card. After a few minutes, the machine spit out their ID bracelets. "I wasn't sure about these new security measures…but it makes everything so much faster." Gwen turned and handed Jim his bracelet.

"Which wrist is it again?" Jim asked.

"The right." Gwen told him. "Here, Honey, let me help."

"Thanks. I have to agree with you, Honey." Jim looked at the bracelet on his wrist. "I hated the idea of registering with the FAA and having an ID photo taken. But, looking at my mug shot on this bracelet, I can see how it would work. And it does speed things up."

"I don't think your photo is that bad. It looks like your driver's license." Gwen kissed him lightly.

Jim lifted Gwen's wrist and looked at her ID photo. "Your photo is really good."

"Better lighting." They got in line to board their flight.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Gwen and Jim want to go back east in the middle of February." Sara said as they retrieved their bracelets from the machine.

Gil shrugged. "Jim tried to explain it to me. He said something about the sand and the fire. I still don't get it."

"I hate these ID bracelets," Sara said as she wrestled trying to get it on her wrist.

Gil smirked. "I don't know, Honey. I think they really speed things up."

"I don't care. They remind me of hospital bracelets. They're either too tight or too loose. And they make my wrist itch." Sara continued fidgeting with the bracelet.

Gil smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back as they moved forward in line. "Well, don't worry. As soon as we land in San Francisco, they'll collect it; and it will be shredded."

"Yeah, and then I'll have to wear another one on the way home." Sara whispered as she held her wrist up to the gate attendant.

"Gwen! Jim! I was afraid you'd get caught in the storm!" Jacqui called from the porch.

* * *

Gwen looked confused. "Storm? It's practically balmy!"

"Yeah! I almost shed the jacket at the airport." Jim carried their bags up the stairs of the beautiful old Victorian home.

"Hey, Kids! You both look great! How was your flight?" Ronnie appeared at the door to greet his guests.

Gwen hugged the big man. "It was very pleasant. And speaking of kids, where are Veronica and Jack?"

"Here we are!" The two kids came bounding down the stairs. "We were double checking the honeymoon suite to make sure it was all ready for your visit."

"Honeymoon suite?" Gwen looked at Jim. "Jim, did you book the Honeymoon suite?"

Jim shook his head. "Wasn't me."

"Jim, did you really think that in Cape May, NJ in the middle of February that we'd be busy?" Jacgui said as she moved behind the reception desk. "So we're giving you the best room in the joint. Just sign in, and we'll have our new hostess here take you up." Ronni smiled when her mother called her hostess.

Ronnie grabbed Gwen and Jim's bags and started up the stairs. "Hon, don't forget to tell them about the reservations."

"What reservations?" Jim asked.

Jacqui smiled. "When Gil called to arrange your visit, he asked me to make reservations for you at the Washington Inn."

"Is this some highfaluting Gil restaurant? Should we expect bugs on the menu?" Jim asked cautiously.

"Not at all." Jacqui retrieved a menu from beneath the desk. "Here, I keep a menu. Take it upstairs and have a look. Your reservations are for seven tonight. That should give you time to rest and get used to the time difference."

"Thanks, Jacqui." Gwen took the menu and the key, and they followed Ronni up the stairs. Ronni was the spitting image of Jacqui and young Jack was well on his way to being his father's double.

As the threesome reached the first landing young Ronni spoke. "It's just up these few steps. It takes up the whole third floor."

As Jim and Gwen reached the balcony area, Ronnie stepped out of the door. He moved aside and allowed Gwen and Jim to enter. "You guys have done this before. Just call down if you think of anything you need. I'll have the Bellman bring it right up."

"Bellman?" Jim asked curiously.

Ronnie nodded. "When we started referring to Ronni as the hostess, Jack asked if he could have a name, too."

"This room is beautiful, Ron. I don't remember seeing it on the tour our last time here. Was it occupied?" Gwen asked him.

"Nah. We only finished it about a month ago. You'll be the first guests to stay here." Ronnie stepped through the door and was about to close it when he remembered something. "When would you like me to call you for your reservations?"

Jim blew out a breath and looked at Gwen. "Let's say five that should give us a short nap and enough time to get ready for dinner. How far is the restaurant?"

"It's not far, maybe ten minutes if you count parking time and walking to the door. I have a set of directions ready for you downstairs. Rest well." Ronnie closed the door behind him.

"Well, Mrs. Brass, would you like to nap for a short bit?" Jim wrapped his arms around Gwen's waist.

"I'm not really tired. I'd love a soak in that Jacuzzi tub, though." Gwen pointed to the enormous tub in the bathroom. "Care to join me?"

Jim locked the room door and followed his wife into the bathroom.


	74. Chapter 74

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 74**

When they arrived at the room Sara made a beeline to the bathroom. Gil took the opportunity to call down to the desk. "Did you make all the arrangements?" Gil spoke softly into the phone.

"Thanks, Phillip. You're still the best concierge in the business." Gil hung up the phone just in time to hear Sara vomit. He went to the door of the bathroom and knocked softly. "Honey? Are you alright?" He heard the toilet flush and the water running in the sink.

The door opened and Sara slowly emerged. "I guess that sandwich I had before we left didn't agree with me."

"Are you sure that's all it is? You've seemed a little under the weather lately." Gil showed his concern as he helped her to the bed.

"I think I'll just lie down here for a little while." Sara was fast asleep in minutes.

Gil took the opportunity to lie down as well. When he woke the place next to him was empty. He listened for Sara and heard her again in the bathroom. He went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Honey? Maybe we should call a doctor or something."

"I'm fine, Gil. Really." She came out of the bathroom looking a little better this time.

"I think I was just tired." Sara had showered and changed her clothes.

Gil wasn't sure, but he didn't mention it again. "I'll have a quick shower, and then we could go for a walk."

"I think that would be nice." Sara kissed him lightly. "I'm just going to go downstairs and grab some gum in the drugstore. I'll be back before you're finished."

"Ok, be careful." Gil disappeared into the bathroom, and Sara left the room to head downstairs.

She was back and waiting when he opened the bathroom door allowing the steam to billow into the room. "Hey! You really did get back fast." Gil started getting dressed, and Sara went into the bathroom, again. Gil called to her, "Honey, do you feel sick again?"

"No, Gil. I just need to pee." Sara called from her place in the bathroom. _"Pee, that is, on this stupid stick. I can't believe they still don't have a better home pregnancy test." _Sara thought to herself. _"At least the results are immediate now, no more waiting five min…No way!" _She slowly opened the door to the bathroom still holding the stick in her hand. "Honey!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Gil asked barely above a whisper. "Sara! Is that a pregnancy test?"

"Uh huh," She answered.

"Why would you take a…" Gil caught himself. "Honey…you're almost 50 years old. I thought you were finished with…menopause."

"I thought so, too. I had a period about six months ago. That was the last time, except for a little spotting a couple months ago." Sara dropped onto the bed. "I'm too old for this, Gil."

"We'll deal with this. First thing, we need to see a doctor. Do you remember the name of the doctor you saw while you lived here?"

"Gil! That was more than 20 years ago! I would imagine she'd retired." Sara was exasperated.

Gil grabbed the digital phone pad from the night stand. "You never know. Let's just look and see." Gil started keyed in 'Ob/Gyn' to see if that would be enough. "Here we go. What was her name?" Gil asked Sara.

"Laffitte. M. Tara Laffitte." Sara rolled her eyes.

"How do you spell that?" Gil asked.

"Laffitte. I asked her the same thing," Sara said.

Gil looked at her smugly. "Here she is. M. Tara Laffitte, Obstetrician. I'll call and get us an emergency visit." Gil made the call, and Sara sat in shock still looking at the test stick. She didn't even hear Gil talking on the phone.

"Let's go." Gil stood over his wife.

"Where?" Sara asked him.

"To see the doctor."

"Now?" Sara was in shock again. As she remembered, it took weeks to get into see Dr. Laffitte.

"I guess a nearly 50 year old woman calls with a positive pregnancy test, and they make room." Gil chuckled.

"This is so not funny, Gil." Sara stood, and he led her out.

* * *

"Well, Sara, I thought after your last appointment, some…20 years ago, that you were moving. Vegas, isn't that what you said. I wrote it in your chart." Dr. Laffitte wore the years well. She was a little rounder than Sara remembered, but still looked very much the same.

"I can't believe you still had my chart." Sara chuckled.

"Well, we did have to go into storage to find the hard copy. We keep almost everything on the computer now." Dr. Laffitte quickly scanned the paperwork Sara filled out this morning and looked up at her strangely. "Is this right, Sara? You took a home pregnancy test and it was positive?" Sara nodded. "Well! That's definitely a reason to see the doctor. Let's just have a look. The nurse took blood, didn't she?"

As Sara slid to the end of the exam table, she answered. "She took blood and a urine sample. Maybe I did something wrong…got a false positive."

"Just be patient, Sara." Gil rubbed Sara's arm softly trying to calm her down.

The doctor did a cursory exam and asked, "Sara…you said your last period was six months ago?"

"Yes, except for a little spotting a couple of months ago." Sara sat up.

"Does your doctor have you on any medication?" Dr. Laffitte asked.

"He had me on something for a few months, but it upset my stomach so I stopped taking it." Sara flipped her legs over the side of the exam table. "I checked with him first."

"Let me check with the lab, and I'll be right back. Don't worry." Dr. Laffitte left the exam room.

Sara looked up at Gil. "I don't like her tone. I think she found something."

"Sara, let's not jump the gun. She'll be back in a few minutes." Gil stood in front of Sara.

When Dr. Laffitte returned, she had a portable ultrasound machine in tow. "I've got the lab results. Both the urine and blood test were positive. But I don't think you're pregnant." Dr. Laffitte got the machine ready and asked Sara to lie back down. "Ok, let's have a look." Dr. Laffitte ran the ultrasound detector over Sara's lower abdomen. She took a few photos for the medical records and shut down the machine. "Here's what we found. You have what's called a Molar Pregnancy." Dr. Laffitte gave them a few minutes to absorb what she said.

"What's that mean?" Sara asked.

Dr. Laffitte explained, "A molar pregnancy forms when the sperm fertilizes an empty egg. Because the egg is empty, no baby is formed. The placenta grows and produces the pregnancy hormone, hCG, which gives you a positive pregnancy test. I double checked using ultrasound, and there is no baby, just a placenta."

Gil and Sara were dumbfounded. Gil finally spoke. "What happens now?"

"We can wait to see if it self-expels. Or, I can do a D & C and be done with it." Dr. Laffitte explained. It's early enough that the D & C is the way I would go. Either way you'll need to have some follow up tests with your regular gynecologist every six months for a while just to make sure. I'll leave you alone for a bit to talk. Just crack the door when you're ready for me." Dr. Laffitte left them alone to make their decision.

"What do you want to do?" Gil asked her.

"I guess the D & C. Better to get it over with." Sara sighed.

"Are you alright, Honey?" Gil asked.

Sara looked at Gil. "I'm sorry. I ruined our weekend."

"Hey, as long as you're going to be alright, we'll have lots of weekends." Gil smiled. "Ready?" Sara nodded, and Gil opened the door slightly.

It was a few minutes before Dr. Laffitte returned. "Well? What did the two of you decide?"

"I'd like to go ahead with the D & C." Sara answered. "What are the recovery issues?"

Dr. Laffitte handed her a pamphlet. "You'll have some cramping the day of the procedure. It shouldn't be too bad. There will naturally be some bleeding for probably a week. You'll need to use pads, no tampons. And, lastly, there is to be no intercourse for at least two weeks. It's all in the pamphlet. If you have any questions though, you can always call me, or you could wait and have your regular gynecologist do the procedure."

"No. I don't want to wait. Can you do it?" Sara asked hopefully.

Dr. Laffitte smiled. "I'm full today. But, if you can be here tomorrow at 7 AM, I'll do it then."

"We'll be here." Gil confirmed.

"I'll see you then." Dr. Laffitte left them.

A/N I found this definition online. Complete molar pregnancies have only placental parts (there is no baby), and form when the sperm fertilizes an empty egg. Because the egg is empty, no baby is formed. The placenta grows and produces the pregnancy hormone, hCG. Unfortunately, an ultrasound will show that there is no fetus, only a placenta.


	75. Chapter 75

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 75**

"Well? How was your dinner?" Jacqui asked as Jim and Gwen entered the front door.

Gwen nudged Jim. "I never thought he'd stop eating."

Ronnie entered from the dining room. "I've just started a pot of tea if anyone is interested, Chamomile. It's a weakness of mine."

"I'm in." Jim helped Gwen remove her coat and hung it and his own on the rack near the door.

Gwen, Jim, and Jacqui followed Ronnie back into the dining room. "I've put out a few treats, too." Ronnie said pointing to the display of sweets, cheeses and crackers spread out on the table.

"So, what did you have at the restaurant?" Ronnie asked as they all sat down to tea and treats.

Gwen detailed the evening. "We both started with Lobster & Shrimp Bisque, which was superb, and followed that with the garden salad." Gwen paused to sip her tea. She noticed Jim seemed to be watching her intently. "Then Jim had the New York Strip and I had the Filet Mignon. For dessert we shared the Chocolate Tower."

"Wow! That all sounds so good!" Jacqui commented.

Gwen made a face. "Haven't you two ever been to the Washington Inn?"

"Nope. Either we didn't have time or money or someone to watch the kids, or we were busy with the B & B." Ronnie offered. "You know how it goes."

Jim and Gwen exchanged glances. "Unfortunately, yes. We understand completely." Gwen looked again at Jim and continued, "I think it's time all that changed."

Ronnie and Jacqui looked at Gwen with confused faces. "I don't understand."

"Well, Jacqui." Jim started to explain. "I think what my wife is trying to say is, you and Big Ron here need a break, a date night." Jim slipped his arm around Gwen's waist.

Gwen smiled at her husband as Jacqui and Ronnie exchanged looks. "Well, while that sounds great, I don't see how we can." Ronnie could tell a fake check or fancy forged document at a hundred yards, but he didn't get the subtlety of Jim's statement.

Gwen left Jim's side and crossed to where Jacqui and Ronnie stood. "You two need a nice night out. Just the two of you and a fancy restaurant. Jim and I will be here with the kids."

"We can't ask you to do that. It's supposed to be your vacation." Jacqui tried in vain to change their minds.

"Listen, Jacqui, don't try to change Gwen's mind. Trust me; it's a losing battle. We'll be fine with the kids. It's only for a few hours. All we'll have to do is tuck them into bed. If I can't get that done, then I'll turn in my badge." Jim stated simply.

Jacqui smirked at her old friend. "Jim, you retired. Technically, you've already turned in your badge."

Gwen smiled. "Well, what do you say? You two head to The Washington Inn tomorrow night?"

"I'll call in the morning to make a reservation. I hope they'll have an opening." Jacqui relented.

"Let Gwen call, I don't think she'll have a problem getting a reservation." Jim nudged his wife.

"Jim!" Gwen chastised him. "Jim thinks the Maître' D was taken with me."

"He wanted to take you home, that's what I think." Jim said. The foursome enjoyed a hearty laugh.

"Well, he'll have to wait a long time for that. You're the only man who takes me anywhere." Gwen teased. "OK, you two. We'll see you for breakfast in the morning." Gwen and Jim started up the stairs to their room.

Jacqui wrapped her arms around Ronnie. "Those are two of the world's best people."

* * *

Gil held Sara's hand as the two left Dr. Laffitte's office for the second and final time in two days. "Honey, how are you feeling?"

"Strangely fine." Sara noticed Gil's suspicious look. "No, Gil. I really feel fine. It's not like I was really pregnant. I thought it would be hard, but it wasn't at all what I expected. I do regret that it had to ruin our special trip."

"Nothing could ruin a trip away with you." Gil kissed her softly on the cheek. "Wait here, and I'll get the car."

Sara didn't release his hand. "Could we walk a bit?"

"Honey, are you sure?" Gil was afraid Sara wasn't handling this 'procedure' as well as she claimed. "The doctor said you should rest for a while."

"I know; I will. But, right now, I want to walk…just a little." Sara was almost begging.

"Alright, we'll take a short walk, but only if you promise to tell me when you need to rest." Gil gave in.

Sara smiled. They walked for a few minutes and Sara stopped. "Honey?" Gil was concerned. "Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

Sara turned and flashed him 'that' smile. "Yes, I do. Right there." Sara pointed to a little coffee shop and Gil recognized it immediately.

"Is that…?" He started to ask her.

"Yes. That's our coffee shop." Sara put her arm through Gil's, and the two went into the shop.

Later in the afternoon Sara woke from her nap to find Gil sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. "How long did I sleep?" She asked him.

"Long enough that you need to get ready for dinner." Gil answered.

"That long?" Sara was shocked. "I guess the D&C took it out of me. Where are we going for dinner?"

Gil smirked. "This little restaurant I know. I think you'll like it."

"How do I dress?" Sara tilted her head.

Gil kissed her lightly. "You just get in the shower, and I'll put something out for you, ok?"

Sara scowled at him. "Gil? What have you got up your sleeve?"

"I just want the luxury of choosing what my beautiful wife wears to dinner. Is that so bad?" He put on his best innocent face.

"OK. How should I do my hair?" She was still probing for information.

Gil shrugged his shoulders. "Just pull it into a ponytail; you don't have time for fancy."

Sara let out a deep sigh and padded into the bathroom. "Ok, but my black strappy dress doesn't go with a ponytail." She closed the door behind her.

Gil waited until he heard the water running before he opened his phone and dialed. "Hi, it's Dr. Grissom. Is everything ready? Fine. See you soon."

He moved to his suitcase where he had stashed his chosen outfit for Sara. Smiling to himself as he laid it out on the bed. "I hope this doesn't give it away." He whispered to no one. After preparing Sara's attire, he changed his clothes and waited for Sara to appear from the bathroom. He didn't have to wait for long. She whipped open the door and released the steam into the room.

"Well?" Sara looked at her husband then down at the bed to where the clothes he chose were so lovingly placed. She looked up at him again. "What the hell? Are you serious?"

"What?" Gil answered. Not wanting to give anything away.

Sara frowned and looked at the clothes again. "You want me to wear this to dinner?"

"I like them." Gil said sheepishly.

"Black jeans, a ribbed black tank top, and a purple hoodie?" Sara was exasperated. "You can't be serious."

Gil stood and crossed to where she stood. "I love the way those jeans look on you. They're my favorite. And, how can you go wrong with a tight, ribbed, black tank? I threw in the hooded sweatshirt 'cause it's a little chilly."

Sara stood with her hands on her hips. "I can't imagine what kind of place in San Francisco would even let me in the door dressed like this, but if you really want me to wear it…"

"I do." Gil answered simply. He kissed her lightly and handed her the black, lacy silk panties and matching bra he'd been holding. "These, too."

"You remember what the doctor said." She warned him as she took her underwear from him.

"Just because we can't make love, doesn't mean I can't look at you." Gil kissed her again and returned to his chair.

Sara was about to start dressing when she noticed him watching her. "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for you to get dressed." Gil didn't move a muscle.

"Gilbert Grissom, you are not waiting. You are watching." Sara accused.

"Is that bad?" He smirked as he asked the question.

"I suppose if you are sure that you can handle it. It's ok with me." Sara licked her lips lightly and dropped her towel.

She stepped into the panties and slowly slid them up her long legs. With his mouth slightly open, Gil stared watching as the lacy garment reached its final destination. Normally, Sara would put her bra on next. But, since she had a very interested audience, she chose to hold off and picked up the jeans instead. She stepped deftly into them and started to pull them up slowly turning her back to Gil just as she lifted them over her behind. She smiled when she heard an audible gasp from him. She made sure to slide her hands over her backside before turning to lift the bra off the bed. She carefully slipped it over each shoulder before reaching around to hook the clasp. She grabbed the tank next. In typical circumstances, it would take Sara less than ten seconds to put on a tank. But, with Gil practically drooling at her current display, just this once she thought taking her time was ok. She carefully slipped the tank over her head. Then, with extra long strokes, she meticulously slid each arm through the proper opening. Once Sara had the tank on, she caressed herself as she pulled the top into place and slipped it into the waistband of her jeans. She heard a breath catch in Gil's throat. Lastly, she grabbed the hooded sweatshirt and slipped it over her arms. Taking great care to meet his eyes, she very slowly zipped the zipper just up to her bust line. She finally made her way to where her husband sat. She slipped into her sandals and held her hand out to him. "Ready?"

"More than you know." Gil took her hand, and they left.


	76. Chapter 76

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 76**

"Gil! Sara! You two look great!" Gwen wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law and whispered into her ear, "How are you feeling? Fully recovered?"

Sara whispered back, "I'm great. I'm sorry I called while you were away, but…"

Gwen cut her off. "I'm only ever a phone call away."

"Hey!" Jim said. "I want a hug, too. And, what's with all the whispering? Can't we have a secret for even two minutes?"

Sara gave the man she'd come to love as a father a big bear hug. "I missed you too, Jim. And who's got a secret?"

"Uhm…just wondered about all the whispering." Jim nearly stammered. "I missed you, Kiddo."

Gwen gave Gil a squeeze and asked him how Sara was really. "Is she really ok? She looks great."

Gil nodded. "She's fine, really." Gil looked at Sara and Jim and smiled. "She missed you two, though."

"We missed you guys, too. Jacqui and Ronnie send you their best." Gwen took Jim's arm as the foursome made their way to the luggage carousel.

When they got there, the bags were just starting to come through the opening. "You would think with all the technology they'd have found a better way to handle luggage return." Sara scoffed.

"Why? Are you hiding something in your luggage you don't want anyone to see?" Jim chided.

"Just the fancy outfit Gil bought me for our special dinner." Sara winked at Gil.

Gwen smiled. "What special dinner was that?"

"Gil made special arrangements for us to have dinner at the café where we spent our last day together that first time we met in San Francisco." Sara held fast to Gil's hand. "He called ahead, and we had the whole place to ourselves. It hadn't changed in all these years. It's still owned by the same family. We had our picture taken again in the same spot just out front."

Jim noticed Gwen's bag and lifted it off the carousel. "So, do we get to see this special outfit?"

"I'm wearing it!" Sara said proudly.

Gwen's head snapped around. "That's your special outfit?" Gwen furrowed her brow. "I don't think I understand."

They had all retrieved their bags and started to head out of the airport. "Let me ask you this, Gwen. That first day you came into the lab, do you remember what Jim was wearing?"

Gwen's face went red. "Uhm…yeah. Jim had on a very pale butter yellow dress shirt with the collar unbuttoned." Her hand went unintentionally to her neck. "A loosened brown tie with yellow pin stripes, loose fitting, dark brown trousers, a brown leather belt, brown dress shoes and a tan, wool, two button blazer."

Jim and Gil stopped dead in their tracks. "Wow," Sara said. "I didn't expect so much…detail."

"Sorry…" Gwen looked sheepish. "I've always been an observer."

Jim smiledand stepped toward Gwen. "Don't apologize." Gwen was about to resume her exit when Jim stopped her. "You were wearing faded jeans and green deck shoes. You had your hair down, like now, except you had your sunglasses up on the top of your head holding your bangs off your face. I could just see the collar of a rust colored blouse under the evergreen cable knit sweater that rested just above your hips." Jim's eyes never left Gwen's.

"Oh." Gwen said breathlessly.

Gil and Sara exchanged looks. Sara leaned into Gil and whispered, "Maybe we should take separate cabs home."

Gil smiled at Sara and then audibly cleared his throat. "Uhm…if you two would like to finish this in the middle of the airport, we'll leave you to it. But I warn you…it may draw a crowd."

Jim and Gwen smiled at each other. "No, Brother, we'll take this home; I think."

They continued their way out of the airport. Gil excused himself and went to speak with a man in a suit. When he returned he announced, "Your car." Jim, Gwen and Sara turned around to see Gil directing them to a limousine.

"Gil, we don't need to take a limo. It's not that far." Sara volunteered.

Gil handed their bags to the driver who put them in the trunk. "Honey, it doesn't matter how far it is, we'll all be more comfortable in a limo. Besides, after that scene Jim and Gwen made in the airport, I don't want to be crammed in a cab with them."

"What scene?" Gwen snapped.

"Yeah!" Jim joined her. "Doesn't Sara remember what you were wearing when you two first met?"

"Sure I do. Dr. Gil Grissom was standing in the front of the lecture hall in black chinos, loafers, a dark blue dress shirt partially opened so I could see his black T-shirt underneath. He had on his glasses, just perched on the end of his nose and a light blue wind breaker draped over the back of a chair."

"I guess we're a car full of observers." Gwen threw out. They continued their small talk on the ride home.

* * *

"Sounds like a great time, Gwen. I'm glad you and Jim enjoyed it." Sara moved to the fridge and pulled out a beer for herself and a soda for Gwen.

Gwen took the soda and the two sat at the dining room table. "I just wish your trip had been better."

"It was a great trip. Well, not as great as it could have been, but still. Gil and I went to all the places we went the first time we met. We even went to the lecture hall where I first laid eyes on him." Sara laughed at the idea.

"Yeah…but with everything that happened…" Gwen let the rest of her sentence drop.

Sara nodded. "I know. We couldn't have sex. It's ok, Gwen, you can say it."

Gwen nearly spit her soda all over the table. "I wasn't going to say that!" She couldn't help but laugh. "I was going to say…oh hell, I can't remember now."

The women were still laughing when their husbands came in the front door. "Hey! You two are having too much fun without your husbands." Jim called as Gil closed the front door.

"We were just talking about the trips. Did you get the kids all taken care of?" Gwen asked as she took the large bag of Chinese food from her husband.

Gil laughed, "Geez, Gwen, you make it sound like we just executed a hit."

Sara rose from the table and helped Gwen get the take out on the table. "I hope it's not too much on the Matteo's having all the kids again this weekend." Sara put the dishes on the table and returned to get the silverware.

"I asked and Steve said that Carolyn couldn't be happier having them. Sam didn't even seem to mind." Gil moved the plates around the table.

Gwen brought the first of the Chinese food to the table. "Why would Sam mind? He loves the Matteo's."

"I guess Gil thinks maybe Sam is too old for indoor camping with the kids." Jim said as he reached into the fridge for a couple of beers.

"Didn't I mention? Abby will be at this camp over. I think Sam will have more than enough to keep him busy." Gwen threw out.

Jim nearly dropped the beers. "Abby's going to be there?"

"Uh-huh." Gwen answered as she brought over the last of the food. As she took her seat at the table she continued, "I thought it would be nice for Sam to have her there, and Abby is so good with Isabella, I figured she could help Carolyn. Why?"

Gil smirked. "I wouldn't worry, Jim. Sam's not the same kind of kid you were."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jim barked at his friend.

Sara and Gwen smiled at each other and waited.

"I just mean, well, you know." Gil chided.

"No, Gil, I don't think I do know what you mean." Jim stabbed at his dinner.

Gil took a sip of his beer. "Well, I would imagine that you are worried about Sam and Abby sleeping in the same room. After all, they are teenagers. You immediately started thinking about when you were Sam's age; and suddenly, you were worried. So, one can only assume that you must have been…ornery when you were a kid."

"Ornery? Do people still use that word?" Gwen asked holding back a laugh.

"Sure, Gwen. Sometimes they use cantankerous or crotchety, but they still use ornery." Sara responded. "Usually it describes old men. Like from Dennis the Menace, Mr. Wilson was the ornery old geezer next door."

"Right. I remember, that's still on in re-runs." Gwen answered.

"I am not ornery. I was never ornery. And I am definitely NOT an old geezer," Jim said plainly.

"I am precocious. I have always been precocious. And my wife keeps me quite young." Jim winked at Gwen and continued eating.

"Do people still use precocious?" Sara asked laughing. "Don't they use gifted or talented?"

Gwen smiled. "Either way, I'd have to agree with Jim."


	77. Chapter 77

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

Family, Like It or Not

**Chapter 77**

After dinner, the foursome decided to do something different. They didn't know what that might be, but that's what they wanted to do.

"Cards?" Sara volunteered. The others shook their heads.

"We could play a board game. Trivial Pursuit?" Gil suggested. Again, the others shook their heads.

"I'm going to check on the kids." Gwen said as she opened her phone and dialed. "Hi, Steve, it's Gwen. How are you two holding up? Really? Well, that sounds like fun. Ok, you know where we are if you need anything. Ok, bye-bye."

"Everything ok?" Sara asked her.

"The kids are playing Truth or Dare." Gwen explained. She noticed that Sara's smile grew across her face, and Jim and Gil got the same boyish grin. "What did I say?"

"Truth or Dare." Jim and Gil said together.

"So? The kids are…ooohh." Gwen understood and joined in the sly grins of her family. "Who goes first?"

"We should draw numbers from a hat for the first round, and then whoever is chosen picks the next time." Sara explained. "Let's make some popcorn first.

The popcorn was popped and everyone had a beverage. They had 'readied' themselves for a rousing game of Truth or Dare. They sat around the dining room table as Sara set some ground rules.

"Ok, I think we need to set some rules." Sara began.

"Party pooper." Jim chided.

"Ha ha. I don't think we should do anything dangerous, or that means leaving the house or breaking the law. And, just to make sure this doesn't become a two person game, you can't pick the person who just picked you." Sara finished. "Anyone else want to add anything? Gil?"

Sara waited, Gil shook his head. "I'm good."

"Gwen?" Sara raised her eyebrows. Gwen shook her head, also. "Jim?"

Jim shook his head. "Give it your best shot, Kiddo."

"Alright, let's draw to see who gets to pick first." The foursome drew numbers from the center of the table. "Crap. I got number four."

"I'm two." Gwen tossed her slip of paper back onto the table.

"Must be Gil, I've got number three." Jim added his slip to Gwen and Sara's.

Gil smiled his best Cheshire cat grin and waved his slip with the number '1' on it at the group. "I guess it must be." He responded to Jim's statement. "Let me see. Who do I want to put on the spot?" Gil crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the table. "I know you all so very well. Let me see…"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Gil. Come on!" Sara nearly shouted.

He smiled. "You've fallen into my trap my dear. Miss Sara, truth or dare?"

Sara squinted her eyes and looked at him thoughtfully. "Truth."

"Ok. Of all the things I've ever bought you, what is your most favorite?" Gil asked certain it was an innocuous question.

Sara smiled at him. "Are you sure that's what you want to ask?"

"Yep. That's it." Gil said with confidence.

"No fair, Sara." Gwen said. "You chose truth and he's asked the question."

"That's right, Honey. You can't ask for a do over. Unless you want the dare." Gil smiled sweetly.

"Ok. Of all the things you've ever bought me, my most favorite are the leather, tear away bra and panties." Sara sat back in her chair and waited for Gil to start breathing again.

Gwen and Jim looked at each other both trying to stifle laughs. Gwen spoke first. "Ok, then. Sara you get to ask next."

"Ok, Gil…" Sara starts.

"Nope. You made the rules. I chose you, so that means you have to chose Gwen or Jim." Gil reminded her.

"Fine." Sara sat back in her chair, glaring first at Gil, then alternately at Jim and Gwen. "Gwen, truth or dare?"

Gwen let out a sigh. "Well, after that, I'm going to go with dare."

"Crap." Sara nearly pouted. "Ok, I dare you to eat one of Gil's mussels."

Gwen made a face. "Seriously? Ewww, you know I hate mussels."

"That's the dare. You can switch and choose truth. Those are in the real rules." Sara waited.

Gwen kissed Jim long on the lips, stood and crossed to the fridge, opened it and retrieved one of the mussels Gil had left from their dinner. She cleared her throat so everyone would watch and in one gulp swallowed. "Done."

"Wow! I'm impressed. I know you hate mussels. I thought for sure you'd choose to switch." Sara announced.

"I had a feeling that's why you did it. No way I wanted to answer that question." Gwen resumed her seat next to Jim.

Jim leaned in and asked her, "Not that I'm complaining, but why did you kiss me first?"

"For strength, I really hate mussels. And if I ate that thing, I wasn't sure you'd want to kiss me after." Jim leaned in and did just that.

"Ok, Gwen. It's your turn." Gil reminded her.

"Gil, truth or dare?" Gwen asked her brother.

Gil looked right at Sara. He knew what that smirk her face held meant. "Truth."

"Well we all know the story about how you two first met and the whole nine years two years fiasco. So…" Gwen took a few minutes to think.

"Ask him something that will really embarrass him." Jim said.

"I think he took care of that himself." Gwen tilted her head in the family way. "Ok, Big Brother. After we met, that first day in the lab, what did Jim say about me?"

"Hey!" Jim nudged her.

"I'm sorry, Honey." Gwen waited for Gil to speak.

"Gwen, can I switch to dare?" Gil asked.

They all looked at Sara. She knew that was allowed in the rules, but he'd have to do the dare no matter what it was. She saw that Gwen really wanted to know the answer to this question.

"You can choose to switch to dare, however you must do whatever the dare is, no going back." Sara explained the rule plainly.

Gil thought. "Hmmm. I can't imagine what kind of dare you'd give me. But I'm going with dare.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Gwen raised her eyebrows. "After I tell you what the dare is, you can't go back. I know things, Gil. Things I didn't know before."

Sara's smile crossed her face. "Go ahead, Gil. Take the dare. I'd love to 'see' where this goes."

Gil was beginning to get the gist of this conversation. "I uhm…I."

"Gil. Answer the question." Jim said. "I don't in any terms want to 'see' where this will go."

"I will…stick…with…the truth." Gil sighed. "It wasn't so much what he'd said about you after that first day. It was the way he _was_ after that first day. He asked me to meet him in the diner for dinner before shift. Just me, not Sara. When I got there, he was nervous. I'd known Jim for over twenty years and I'd never seen him nervous. I was afraid something had happened to Ellie or one of the team. I sat across from him and asked him what was wrong. He looked up at me and said, 'I want permission to date Gwen. I know it's ridiculous I'm in my 50's, but I feel like a teenager and you're the closed thing she's got to a father, so I want to know you're ok with it.' I told him I didn't understand and he said, 'Gil, I don't understand myself. I've never felt this way before, not about Nancy or even Anne, never. I want to date your sister. I need to date your sister.'"

"Wow." Sara said in a breathy voice. "I never knew…" She looked over at Gwen who was near tears and Jim who was whispering something in his wife's ear. She looked at Gil instead and smiled.

"My turn again." Gil said. "Or are we done?" He looked at Gwen and Jim who seemed to be back in the game.

"We're good!" Jim answered.

"Ok, let's see. I can't choose Gwen, so…I'll…choose…" His eyes went to Sara. "Jim…truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jim answered almost before Gil finished asking.

"I dare you to let Gwen speak to Lady Heather." Gil smiled.

"How am I supposed to do that without leaving the house?" Jim asked.

"Give her a call; I'm sure she must be in." Sara added.

Jim smiled at them both. "Ok." Jim flipped out his phone and dialed. "Heather? It's Jim. I'm fine thanks. I'd like you to speak to my wife for a moment please." He handed the phone to Gwen.

"Hello? Hi, yes. Fine, thank you. I'm sure. It would be lovely. Alright, here's Jim." Gwen handed the phone back to her husband.

"Heather? Yeah. Uh-huh. Ok, I'll let him know. Right. Bye." Jim hung up the phone and looked at Gil and then Sara who both sat slack jawed at what they had just witnessed.

"What just happened?" Gil asked.

Jim smiled. "I let my wife speak to Lady Heather. Isn't that what you dared me to do?"

"Well, yes, but…" Gil started. "I didn't think it would go quite that way.

Gwen laughed. "You've got to watch the way you word your questions, Gil. You dared Jim to let me speak to Lady Heather. I did. Not much of a dare for me to speak to a woman I speak to weekly."

"What?" Sara chimed in.

"I have known Heather for years. I'm surprised you two didn't know, but I don't see how it would really surprise you. I did run the day care at the station. It would stand to reason that I'd hear about Heather. After Jeremy gave her custody, she needed to find a nanny for her granddaughter, Allison. She called Jim, and he had her get in touch with me." Gwen went to the fridge to get another soda.

"How much do you know…about Heather?" Sara asked.

"I know everything. Jim, it's your turn." Gwen took her seat.

Sara and Gil couldn't get over what they'd just heard, but it was all water under the bridge now.

"OK. Who should I try to embarrass?" Jim asked. He directed his glance at Sara.

"Give it your best shot, Jim." Sara countered.

"Sara. Truth or dare?" Jim asked her.

"Dare." Sara answered not allowing Jim the even get the chance to ask a question…until…

"I dare you to eat the leftover mu shoo pork." Jim moved to the fridge to get a beer and retrieve the 'pork'.

"No." Sara didn't even move.

"Hey, are you saying you want to switch to truth?" Jim asked.

"No, I don't eat meat." Sara answered.

"I don't eat mussels." Gwen offered.

Sara looked at her sister-in-law.

"Crap!" Sara slumped in her chair. "Ok, truth."

"Alright, when did you and Gil really get together?" Jim asked.

"What do you mean by together?" Sara said waggling her eye brows.

"Ewww. Let's just say…first real kiss." Jim clarified. "I can't believe I just said that."

"After Adam Trent." Sara answered. "That day when he had me in the office with that thing to my neck. I was so angry…at myself, for letting him get the better of me. That day after shift I drove to my apartment like always; and, just about five minutes after I got home, there was a knock at the door. I opened it, and it was Gil. I didn't even get the chance to ask him in. He just took a step and was kissing me. I don't even remember him closing the door. But, when I finally got him to take a breath, he said…he said he needed to feel that I was alive. And that he was too." Sara was near tears.

There was silence in the room for a bit. Then Sara realized, "Hey! It's my turn to choose!"

"I don't know, Sara. I think it's getting a little late." Gwen stood and finished her soda.

"What?" Sara was in shock.

Jim stood as well and took his bottle and Gwen's glass to the sink. "Yeah, Sara. I think it's getting a little late. We should probably head home."

"Jim you live four doors down. It's not like it takes that long for you to get there." Sara protested.

"I know. I just think I'd like to get myself in bed that's all." Jim continued as he helped Gwen with her jacket. "You and Gil can keep playing."

Sara hadn't even noticed that Gil hadn't moved or said a word since she finished her story of their first kiss.

"We'll see you, tomorrow." Gwen called as she pulled the door closed behind her.

The front door had barely closed before Gil was upon her. There was so much in that kiss that Sara understood his need for it.

When they finally needed to break for air, she caressed his cheek. "I'm still here…still alive. And so are you."

Gwen slipped her arm through Jim's. "I've seen that look in Gil's eyes before…it was definitely time to go."

They walked silently the short distance to their house. Jim unlocked the front door and moved to allow Gwen entrance. She patted his behind as she passed him. After he closed the door he asked, "When have you seen that look in Gil's eyes before?"

Gwen leaned in and kissed him deeply. Her hands slipped around his waist, up his back and stopped at his neck. She broke the kiss and looked in Jim's eyes. "It's right there."


	78. Chapter 78

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 78**

It had been months in the planning. Secrets were hard to keep in this close knit group of friends and family. They had succeeded. This would be a party that would be spoken of for years in Las Vegas. The guest list was long, the buffet perfectly chosen, and the music specific to the event and the guest of honor. Yes, it had all been carefully planned; and now, it had only to be executed.

"I still don't know why I have to wear this?" Sara asked him softly.

Gil smiled as he looked at the dress Catherine had so carefully picked out. "I saw it in the shop and wanted to see you in it. I would really like you to wear it. Please."

Sara sighed. "Alright. Do you want my hair up in a ponytail again?" She chuckled.

"Actually, since you ask, I'd like you to wear it down, and curly." Gil put on the puppy face he uses only in emergencies.

"Fine, I suppose I can put up with curly hair for tonight; even though I hate it." Sara went into the bathroom and showered while Gil finished dressing. He had mastered the art of tying his bow tie, and he felt quite proud of himself when he'd even managed to get it straight and even.

She came out of the bathroom, and he was nowhere to be seen. "Great. He's already dressed and watching the clock. Guess I'd better move it."

When Sara emerged from the bedroom Gil was waiting at the front door. "Perfect timing."

"Gil, I don't understand what the big deal is. It's just a quiet dinner. Just the two of us." Sara turned so Gil could put her wrap over her shoulders.

"Let's go." Gil offered his arm, which Sara took; and he led her to their car. It was a short drive to the Tangiers. It seemed like all the gangs events happened at the Tangiers. In fact, they did. Catherine insisted.

Gil walked Sara to what was supposed to be a private dining room for two. The Tangiers had added half a dozen of them for high rollers a few years earlier. Sara had only ever been to the large private dining room and the smallest of the three banquet rooms. So she just allowed Gil to lead her to their destination. When they reached the door, there was a small sign reading 'reserved'. Gil announced, "This is the place."

He opened the door for Sara to enter; and the sight before her was amazing. The walls were lined with beautiful velvet drapes, and a small table with two chairs was beautifully set. Gil pulled out the chair for Sara, and she sat. Gil took his place in the chair across from her, leaned in and whispered, "You know that I love you. You are my life. Happy birthday!"

At that last statement the curtain on the largest wall, opposite the door opened to reveal that Gil and Sara were not in a private dining room but in a huge banquet room filled with all of Sara's friends and family. There were a few people she'd not seen for years. Jacqui, Ronnie, and the kids were in from the east coast. Bobby and his pregnant wife had flown in from L.A. Everyone from the original team and their children were there. Lindsey and Michael and the kids were there, too. The Matteos, the Shreves, and even Heather and her granddaughter were there. It would definitely be one hell of a party.

"I hope you aren't angry." Gil whispered later in the evening.

Sara touched his cheek. "There never was any chalk."

Gil looked confused. "What?"

"There never was any chalk on your face that night. I just needed to touch you. You looked so vulnerable. I wanted to touch you." Sara continued to stroke his cheek.

Gil smiled. "I knew that. I mean, not the why, but that there wasn't any chalk."

"How did you know?" Sara smiled as she asked.

"I had wiped my face with a damp handkerchief just before you came out." Gil confessed.

"But, you didn't stop me, or say anything. Why?" Sara asked softly.

"Because I needed you to touch me, but I couldn't let you know that." Gil closed his eyes as she continued stroking his cheek. "I always loved you, Sara."

"I know." She pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"That was one hell of a party!" Jim said as he joined Gwen in the kitchen.

Gwen turned to catch his lips for a kiss. "How many more days am I going to have to hear that?"

"Well, the party was last week and Gil and Sara get back from their surprise vacation today, so I would say two more?" Jim took the bowl she held out to him and put in on the table. "Guys! It's time for lunch!" He called in the direction of the stairs.

Gwen turned at his bellow. "Uh…Jim."

"Guys!" Jim bellowed, again.

"Jim!" Gwen called to him. "The boys aren't here."

Jim turned to look at his wife. "Where are they today?" He asked exasperated.

"School, Jim. It's Thursday." Gwen sat down across from him at the table. "Remember, school?"

"I remember that it lasts until 2:30 PM." Jim waggled his eye brows.

Gwen smirked at him. "And what does that mean?"

"Eat fast." Jim winked.

* * *

A few days later Jim was waiting for Gwen to return from the store when he got a call on his cell. "Brass."

"_Jim, we have a situation." Gil said._

"What's the matter, Brother? Can't get out for the bar-b-que? No problem, get here when you can.

"_We've got a hostage situation, Jim. I think you need to be here."_

"Gil, the department has several very well trained hostage negotiators. Hell, I trained them." Jim sipped his beer.

"_Jim, it's Gwen."_


	79. Chapter 79

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Thought I'd give everyone this chapter a little early. I'm not good with waiting. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 79**

Jim's car had barely stopped before he was out and at full speed heading for Gil. "Is Gwen alright? What the hell happened?"

"As far as we can tell, Gwen pulled in just as the guy was coming out of the store. Her car blocked his immediate exit so he grabbed her and backed into the store." Gil tried to stay as calm as he could.

Jim stood silent for only a moment. "I need to be briefed. Officially, briefed. I need to have it all."

Officer Dupper came over to where Jim and Gil stood. "Hey, Captain."

"Just Jim, now Bill." Jim responded.

"To most of us, you'll always be Captain." Officer Bill Dupper said. He was one of the first men Jim trained in the art of hostage negotiation. He trusted this man and knew whatever he told him to be true. "Our resident geek managed to tap into the stores security cameras. This is our scumbag, one Keith Evans. This guy's got a sheet as long as my arm; possession, armed robbery, usually just small stuff. He hits liquor stores, convenience stores, coffee shops, just to get the cash for his next fix." Officer Dupper stopped his briefing long enough to pull up the security tape. "Apparently, Evans entered the store and waited for the guy at the counter to leave. Then he headed to the counter where the owner, Dave Randolf, was working the register. He pulled a gun and demanded the cash from the register. Dave handed it over; and, when Evans started toward the door, Randolf pushed the silent alarm. Mrs. Brass pulled in just as Evans came out the front. Her car blocked his hasty departure, and he panicked because he heard the sirens. He grabbed Mrs. Brass and pulled her back into the store."

Jim's eyes couldn't leave the screen as he watched Gwen being pulled into the store with a gun at her head. "I need a vest."

"Jim, you can't go in there." Gil tried to keep his brother-in-law calm.

"Why the hell not? I'm trained. I trained all of them." Jim said pointing to the officers surrounding him.

"That's right, to be impartial, and unemotional. You think you could do that talking to the guy who is holding a gun to your wife's head?" Gil couldn't determine if Jim was about to explode or crumble. He did neither.

"Has he made contact? Any demands?" Jim asked Dupper.

"He wants his fix and a clean escape plan." Dupper related to him.

Jim thought for a minute. "Have you asked him for concessions?"

"We only just heard from him when you pulled in. I told him to give us some time." Dupper explained. "I was going to ask for a hostage, to show good faith. Then we'll send in his fix."

Jim nodded. "That's the procedure. Do it."

Jim watched as Officer Dupper made the call. "Hey Keith, I'm working on that for you, man. But you gotta give me something. How about…" Dupper stopped. "Yeah, that would be great! Now you're talking, Keith. Ok, send them out. Right, bye."

"Them?" Jim asked. "He's sending out both hostages?"

"He said them. Someone must be working him on the inside. He made the suggestion before I had a chance." Dupper moved to give orders to his men. "Hold your fire boys. We're getting hostages."

The door to the store opened, and Jim could see the wind blow a puff of brown hair over the heads of officers and the vehicles they stood behind. It wasn't until the man behind her led her to the waiting medical attendant that he realized it wasn't Gwen. It was a very pregnant woman. He rushed over to the ambulance.

"Where's my wife?" Jim asked the visibly shaken man.

Dave Randolf looked up from his wife. "She wouldn't come out. He was going to let her come out with Deb, but she wouldn't come out. She said I should go with my wife. A boy needs his father. That's what she said. She's the bravest person I've ever met."

The EMT asked if he was injured. Randolf shook his head. "How is my wife?"

Jim left them and returned to Gil.

"What the hell kind of man leaves a woman in that situation?" Gil asked him.

Jim nearly smiled. "Gwen wouldn't separate a father from his son. She insisted he come out with his wife. Sounds like your sister, don't you think?" Gil nodded.

Dupper returned to Jim and Gil. "We've dropped his drugs off at the door, and he's retrieved them. No sign of Mrs. Brass."

Dupper's site phone beeped. "Hey, Keith, are you feeling better now? Good, how about you let out that last hostage, then. It'll go a long way in getting you that clear escape plan."

Jim stepped away and Gil followed. "Jim?"

"He's not going to let her out." Jim said.

"He may. He let the Randolf's out." Gil was still trying to keep Jim calm.

"Gil, he's a druggy who just got a fix. He's going to start feeling a little braver now. He won't be jittery or needy anymore. He knows since we know the escape plan that we can pick him up at any time. He'll try to take Gwen with him." Jim wasn't really making eye contact. He was formulating a plan in his head while he laid what he knew out for Gil.

"What do you suggest?" Officer Dupper who had heard it all finally asked.

Jim started laughing. Big, belly laughs. Gil thought he had lost his mind for sure. "Uh…Jim?"

"What do I suggest?" Jim continued laughing. "Shoot the hostage!"

"Excuse me?" Gil knew Jim had lost his mind.

"No, hear me out." Jim put up his hands. "Do you remember that Enforcement Banquet when those guys busted in to rob us and that guy grabbed Gwen?

"Yeah, I remember." Gil nodded. "You took him out and got shot in the leg."

"Gwen and I had just watched the movie, 'Speed' with that Keanu surfer dude." Jim continued.

"Keanu Reeves. I remember her telling me at the hospital. That's how she knew what to do," Gil said. "So what?

Jim smiled at his brother-in-law. "It's like a joke for us now. Every time that movie is on we make sure we watch it."

Gil nodded not sure he really followed. Officer Dupper said, "It was on TV last night."

"Right. Gwen and I watched it. In the movie they talk about a hostage situation. Gunman has a hostage in an airport. He's almost to the plane. What do you do?" Jim looked at Dupper.

"Shoot the hostage. Take her out of the equation." Dupper offered.

"Right. Gil, don't you worry. No way I let one of these guys, no matter how well I trained them, shoot at my wife. But I have an idea." Jim gave them all the details and plans everything down to the last detail.

"Ok, Jim. I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing." Gil offered as he finished hooking up Jim's armor.

"It worked the first time, didn't it?" Jim asked.

Gil shrugged. "You did get shot."

"Only in the leg." Jim corrected.

Gil smirked. "Yeah, but if it had been two inches higher, I bet you'd feel differently about it."

Jim scowled at Gil. "I know this thing keeps me much better protected than a vest, but I don't like it. Gil, just get me a Kevlar, please; and a roll of black tape." Jim looked much like the tin man in the mesh body armor the PD uses these days.

"Gwen will kill me if anything happens to you." Gil said handing Jim the vest and the tape.

"This isn't a terrorist with an automatic. It's a dope head with a gun that in all likelihood isn't even loaded. I know my wife, and I know what I'm doing," Jim assured his friend and his former men.

Dupper asked, "What's with the tape?"

"I need you to tape over anything that identifies me as a cop. Any insignia." Jim instructed. "Is Lane in position?" Jim asked Dupper as he taped up the vest.

"Lane is set and ready to go, Captain," Dupper said knowing he used the former title.

Jim smiled at Dupper and nodded. "Let me get set and call Evans." Jim positioned himself putting Gwen's car between him and the front of the store. He was thankful he still had a license to carry his weapon. He pulled his gun and nodded back at Dupper.

Dupper used the site phone to call into the store. "Keith, did you get the map of your escape route? OK, we need you to let the last hostage go and then you can leave. Come on out. That's it." Dupper saw Evans open the front door. Dupper also noticed that Evans still held his gun to Gwen's head.

"I ain't lettin' her go! I ain't stupid. I let her go, and you blow me away." Evans called to the police surrounding the store. "I'm takin' her with me. I won't hurt her unless I get stopped before I get to Mexico."

Jim popped up from his spot no more than ten feet from Gwen and her captor. "Well, I don't think I can let you leave here with that nice lady now, Keith." Jim held his gun on Evans. They were only separated by Gwen's car. Jim could see Lane and knew they didn't have much time to execute the plan. "Let's see, Keith. We have a hostage situation here. What do we do?" Gwen's eyes got very big and she smiled at Jim. "I said we have a hostage situation. What do we do?"

That was the signal. Lane dropped the tear bomb right in front of Evans just as Gwen dropped to the ground. The cloud of tear gas prevented Gil from seeing anything, and he panicked when he heard the shots.

"Gwen!" Jim shouted.

Officers rushed in and used the gas diffuser to disperse what remained of the tear gas.

"Honey, are you alright?" Jim crawled his way to where he saw Gwen drop.

Gwen was half laughing half crying. "I can't…"

"It's ok, Honey, I'm here. Are you alright? Were you hit?" Jim asked worried as he heard an officer announce Evans dead.

Gwen couldn't believe what she had to tell him. "Jim, I've been shot…in the ass."

Jim did his best not to laugh as he called for the medic. Gil made it to them just as the medic arrived with a stretcher. The medics carefully put Gwen on her right side as not to cause her more pain.

"Hey, Little Sister. If you wanted to be part of a crime scene, there are easier ways." Gil smiled when he noticed the location of Gwen's wound.

"Funny, Gil. I'll get you for that yet. Not to mention, who in the hell decided that my husband should be involved in this negotiation?" Gwen was still giving Gil a hard time in spite of her pain.

"Actually that would be your husband. He even came up with the plan. Would you have understood what to do if it had been a different officer?" Gil questioned.

Jim stood as they lifted Gwen on the stretcher and put her in the ambulance. "I'm going." He climbed in with her. "Gil, meet the boys afterschool and let them know what's happened."

Gil nodded as they closed the ambulance doors, and he watched as they drove off.

Gwen started laughing. "I think I'm going to have to write to Keanu Reeves."

"Who?" Jim asked his wife.

"The surfer dude from 'Speed'. After all, he's played a pretty significant part in saving my life…twice." Gwen winced a little as she tried to adjust on the stretcher.

"Jimmy? Are you crying?" Gwen said as she placed her free hand on his face.

Jim noticed the EMT watching as he dressed Gwen's wound. "It must be the tear gas." He answered.

Gwen smiled at him. "Yeah, damn tear gas." She pulled him in and kissed him lightly.


	80. Chapter 80

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 80**

Gwen was only kept overnight in the hospital. The bullet hadn't gone too deep and was easily retrieved by the surgeon. Gwen was more embarrassed than in pain as her friends made their visits at the house. Catherine was just leaving when Gil arrived.

"You just let me know if you need anything. Warrick and I will take the boys for a few nights if you need the rest." Catherine kissed Gwen on the cheek and started toward the door. Turning back to face Jim, she added, "but only if you need the rest." Catherine winked at Gwen and passed Gil in the door. "Hey, see you tomorrow."

"Everyone, decent?" Gil asked as he came through to the living room where Gwen was perched on the sofa, and Jim sat in his chair.

"Hey, Gil. I thought you and the family were coming to make me dinner? Where is everyone else?" Gwen asked without getting up.

Gil sat in the chair opposite of Jim's. "They'll be along in a little bit. I need to talk to you both."

"I don't like how that sounds." Jim said flatly.

"I don't like having to say it." Gil looked at his sister and again at his best friend who he now also called brother. "There are going to be charges. I don't think they'll go anywhere, but they will be brought."

"Against who? For what?" Gwen asked.

Gil looked at Jim for a moment before answering. "There will be charges brought against Jim."

"Why?" Gwen was struggling to sit up.

"Honey, don't. You need to lay back." Jim knelt beside the sofa to adjust her pillow. He looked in her eyes. "Honey, I shot Evans. Evans is dead. I killed him. I expected the charges."

"But, it was in defense of a hostage. That the hostage was your wife shouldn't matter." Gwen volunteered. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"There will be an inquiry, to determine whether or not I shot first." Jim explained to her. "I didn't. I'm sure of it. I heard the shot before I fired."

"That's not all of it." Gil continued.

Jim's head snapped around. "What the hell else could there be?"

"They are accusing you of impersonating an officer." Gil couldn't meet his friend's eyes.

"I served this city for more than 30 years. I was shot more times than I can count and nearly died at least once. I trained more officers than any academy in the state. And they are going to charge me with impersonating an officer?" Jim nearly dropped to the floor.

"That charge will never stick, Jim. Not one of the officers on site will testify to that. You covered all insignia on the vest with black tape and never did you say you were an officer." Gil knew that didn't make up for the charge itself.

"Who? Who is charging me with impersonating an officer?" Jim had to know.

"ADA Dalton." Gil answered.

"That guy has had it in for me ever since we questioned him on the Sharp case. I guess he's trying to make a name for himself." Jim stood and headed to the kitchen cabinet where they kept the 'hard' stuff as Gwen called it.

"Gil, go after him." Gwen whispered.

Gil followed as Jim took what appeared to be a triple out to the deck. "Gil, what is going to happen to me? I've never been on this side of it before."

"I'm not sure, Jim. As I see it, the charges are just plain ridiculous." Gil sat in the deck chair opposite Jim. "I have to admit, I'm a little worried about the timeline for the shooting. I just don't see how it can be proved or disproved."

Jim nodded. "Who is working the case?"

Gil didn't answer. Jim knew that couldn't be a good thing. "Who's working the case, Gil?"

"Internal Affairs." Gil said. "I was there, so I'm out of it. None of the shifts could be completely impartial. I mean they could be, but it wouldn't be looked upon favorably. I gave IA a list of people I trust and asked that they pull investigators from that."

"Well, I guess that we'll just have to wait." Jim stood and drained the remainder of his scotch.

"Jim! Gil!" Gwen shouted from the living room. "Hurry!"

Jim and Gil ran into the living room from the deck to find Gwen watching the news. "Listen to this." She re-wound the program and turned up the volume. "I love being able to rewind live TV."

What the men heard the anchorman say shocked and amazed them both.

"_This afternoon LVPD arrested Assistant District Attorney Jon Dalton on charges of racketeering, conspiracy, and extortion. ADA Dalton has been with the district attorney's office for 8 years. All of ADA Dalton's cases will go through an extensive review process. Most recently in the news are charges brought by ADA Dalton against Captain James Brass, retired, of the LVPD. Former Captain Brass was in the service of Las Vegas for more than 30 years and is a highly decorated officer. Captain Brass recently retired from the Conflict Resolution Training Facility where he was the lead officer in charge of training. District Attorney Beth Kennett has dropped all charges against former Captain Brass." _

"Wow. I had a triple scotch for nothing." Jim said as he plopped into his chair.

Gwen smiled at Gil. "Maybe you should have another to celebrate."

Gil said, "I'm going to see if everyone heard the news. We'll be down in an hour to start your majesty's dinner." He bowed to Gwen.

"Thanks, Gil." Gwen said and her brother let himself out.

Jim rose from his chair and carefully sat on the sofa next to Gwen. "How's your ass?" Jim winked at her.

"My ass is fine; especially now that your ass is out of the fire." Gwen smiled. "You gonna have that drink to celebrate?"

"Nah. I'll count the first one as my pre-celebration drink." Jim shrugged his shoulders.

"What should we do for the hour 'til the Grissoms' return?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if your ass can handle it…" Jim leaned down and kissed his wife.

Gwen whispered in Jim's ear. "Are you sure you can wind this up in an hour? I'd hate for Hogie and Isabella to catch us in the throws."

"Should I be worried that you're not concerned about Gil and Sara catching us in the throws?" Jim whispered back.

Gwen smiled at him. "Maybe they could learn something."

* * *

Just about an hour later, there was a knock at the door. "Hey, are you two decent?" Sara called as she entered the house followed by the kids and her husband.

Jim popped his head around the corner of the living room. "Why wouldn't we be decent?"

"Because Gwen is usually the responsible one. But, she's in a prone position and quite vulnerable to your charms." Sara offered as the kids blew past them and out into the yard.

"Not to mention, I did give you a timeline." Gil added as he brought in the bag of food for their dinner.

Jim looked first at his wife then at Sara and Gil. "It hurts my feelings that you two think that I am unable to control myself." Jim winked at Gwen.

"Where are the boys?" Sara asked Gwen as Jim joined Gil in the kitchen.

Gwen rolled onto her side. "With their 'girlfriends.'"

"Really?" Sara sat back in the chair to wait for more information.

"They wanted to take them on a picnic before it got too chilly." Gwen smiled in spite of herself.

Sara leaned in a bit. "Did Gil mention Hogie's upcoming date?"

"No. He. Did. Not!" Gwen would've popped up in her seat if not for her, injury.

Sara nodded slowly. "Hogie asked Nikki if she would go trick or treating with him.

"Nick and Mandy's Nikki?" Sara nodded. "I knew that boy had something for her."

"He always has. From the day she was born, he's been drawn to her." Sara shared. "I think it's because she's smart, and she likes bugs. You know how Hogie loves his bugs. Like father like son." Sara sat back again.

Gwen smiled. "What does Gil think?"

"He says the same thing. Hogie takes after him." Sara answered.

"I think Gil means it a little differently." Gwen saw Sara's confusion. "Have you ever really looked at Nikki?" Gwen continued. "Nikki has dark brown hair, and eyes to match, right?" Sara nodded. "She reminds me of someone."

"Sure, she looks just like Nick…and Mandy, too." Sara countered.

Gwen chuckled. "Well, sure. But, someone else too…someone that Gil has been drawn to for some time as well.

"Who? Me?" Sara was incredulous. "No. I don't think my son has some freaky Oedipus attraction thing."

Gwen laughed loudly now. "That's not what I meant! I just meant that his tastes take after his father as well. Jim told me all about the 'Courtship of Sara Sidle'. How Gil couldn't get his head out of his…microscope. Pulled you in, pushed you away. Over and over."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, that's how it happened. I think he figured I'd give up eventually. But, how do you give up on the only thing you've ever been certain of?"


	81. Chapter 81

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 81**

"Really, Jim, it's ok." Gwen rested her head on his chest.

"No, Honey, it's not ok. It's definitely not ok." Jim said barely above a whisper.

Gwen rose up on her elbow to meet his eyes. "Jimmy. I'm your wife, and I'm telling you it's ok. These things happen."

"Not to me!" Jim barked more harshly than he'd intended.

Gwen didn't even flinch at his tone. She knew Jim better than anyone and understood from where his anger stemmed. "No, until now, not to you. Never before. But, you are nearly 70. It was bound to happen at least once!"

"I just turned 69 yesterday, Honey. And how do we know it's just once?" Jim's tone was lower now, almost sad.

Gwen sat herself up bringing the covers with her. "I'll call your doctor and get you in today."

"I can't tell Phil about this!" Jim said indignantly.

Gwen sighed, "Jim, now is not the time to look for a new doctor. Phil Bellace has been your doctor forever. He knows your medical history."

Jim's head dropped back against the headboard. "Alright, see if he can get me in this morning."

* * *

Jim and Gwen sat in the waiting room at Dr. Bellace's office. Jim was visibly uncomfortable. When Officer Mitchell walked in with his son, Matt, Jim dropped the magazine he'd been reading.

"Hey, Jim!" Officer Mitchell and his son approached Jim and Gwen.

"Uh…hey Mitch, Matt. What brings you to Dr. Bellace?" Jim asked hoping to keep the attention on someone else.

"Matt needs a physical for wrestling. We missed the deadline before practices started so here we are." The officer pointed to a couple of chairs. Matt checked in with the receptionist and then sat down.

"What about you?" Mitch asked, and Jim's face fell.

Gwen stood and gave Mitch a quick hug. "I just needed my regular physical, Mitch. Jim's bored at home alone; so after I see the doctor, he's taking me to lunch."

"Lucky you!" Mitch said and patted Jim on the back as he left to sit with his son.

Jim and Gwen no sooner sat back down than the receptionist opened the door and called out, "Gwen, the doctor will see you now."

Jim and Gwen nodded to Officer Mitchell as they followed the nurse down to the exam room. "Thanks, Ginny," Gwen said as the receptionist closed the exam room door behind them.

"No problem, Gwen. Jim, I'll need you to sit on the exam table so I can take your pressure." Ginny turned to get the blood pressure machine and placed it against Jim's neck. "I hate these damn things. I wish they'd go back to the good old blood pressure cuff." Ginny made a note of the reading. "136 over 82. Not bad, but a little high. Phil will be here in just a few." Ginny winked at Gwen and closed the door as she left.

"How did you do that?" Jim asked his wife.

"Jim, I've been coming here since just before we got married. When I called and made the appointment, I asked Ginny to behave as if it were me seeing Phil today. I've seen a lot of our friends in this office, and I knew you wouldn't want anyone to start making assumptions." Gwen said as plainly as she could.

"And since when is Ginny, the receptionist, referring to 'Dr. Bellace' as Phil?" Jim asked making little quote marks with his fingers.

Gwen shook her head at him. "Since she married him six years ago."

There was a knock at the door followed by the entrance of an imposing figure of a man. Doctor Phil Bellace looked a bit like a pit bull under his salt and pepper hair until he spoke. Then the teddy bear of a man could put anyone at ease.

"So, Jim…" Dr. Bellace started as he opened the file. "What's up?"

Jim's face fell. Dr. Bellace looked up sheepishly. "Sorry, bad choice of words." Gwen had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

Jim cleared his throat and began to explain. "I had a problem with…let's say staying power."

"Is this the first time it's happened?" Dr. Bellace asked both Jim and Gwen. One thing he'd learned about Jim Brass after all these years is he's not very free with information.

"In my experience, yes." Gwen answered.

"Ok, Kids, some of these questions are going to be personal and embarrassing." Dr. Bellace looked from Gwen to Jim and decided to direct his questions to Gwen. "How often do you two have…"

Jim's audible "Oh, geez," stopped Dr. Bellace's sentence.

"About twice a week, sometimes more sometimes less." Gwen answered as a matter of fact.

"And about how long does it usually…last?" Dr. Bellace almost seemed embarrassed to be asking these sorts of questions to people he considered friends.

"I would say usually about an hour." Gwen glanced at Jim who was barely holding it together.

"Really?" Dr. Bellace countered. "That's good. I mean a good sign."

"Well, sometimes it's longer and sometimes…well…we aren't as patient." Gwen was even starting to blush.

Dr. Bellace opened the bottom drawer of the cabinet and took out an 'old fashioned' blood pressure cuff. "I hate that new thing, but Ginny seems to like it, so I hide this from her." Jim and Gwen exchanged glances. "Let's see what your pressure is…148 over 93. Geez, Jim, that's pretty high."

"No small wonder!" Jim managed to get out.

"When Ginny took it, she got…136 over 82." Dr. Bellace looked at Jim for an explanation.

"That was before you started asking questions." Jim spat out.

Gwen looked crossly at Jim. "Jim, Phil is trying to help. Behave."

"Was there anything different this time?" Phil asked Gwen.

Jim scoffed. "Other than the obvious?"

Gwen shook her head. "Nothing I can think of."

"What did you do that day? Go through it with me." Phil finally sat on the stool that is usually reserved for the doctor.

"It was Jim's birthday. We didn't do much during the day and decided to have a quiet dinner just the two of us. The boys had dinner at their girlfriends' houses. We went to that new steakhouse on the strip, and then to the dance club, they were having a 50's night. We danced a while and went home." Gwen finished her detailing of the evening's events.

"That's it, you're sure?" Gwen and Jim both nodded. "Did you drink? A lot?"

"Jim had a beer with dinner and then just soda at the club." Gwen added.

"Nothing else?" Dr. Bellace asked one more time and Gwen shook her head.

"I hurt my back." Jim said softly.

"What?" Gwen and Phil asked together.

"At the club. I turned funny and pulled my back. I took a Naprosyn when we got home." Jim explained. "But that's the same stuff I always take when my back hurts."

Dr. Bellace nodded. "Other than last night when was the last time you took the Naprosyn?"

Jim looked at Gwen. After a few moments, he looked back at Dr. Bellace. "Come to think of it, I guess it's been a while. Over a year at least."

"There you go." Dr. Bellace closed the file. "Naproxen is on the list of drugs that can cause impotence." Jim flinched when someone finally used the word. "Sorry, Jim. I doubt it's permanent. Steer clear of anything with Naproxen, like Anaprox, Naprelan or your Naprosyn. If your back bothers you again, grab a Tylenol or a heating pad."

Jim nodded, finally smiling again. "Thanks, Phil. How come the Naprosyn never gave me any trouble before?"

"Well, I tried to avoid it, but you're not as young as you used to be, Jim. None of us are." Dr. Bellace extended his hand, and Jim shook it firmly.

Gwen stood and kissed Dr. Bellace on the cheek. "Thanks, Phil. You're a life saver."

"I'll see you both in six months for your regular physicals. Have to stay on top of these things." Dr. Bellace smiled at his friends and left the exam room.

Jim hopped down off the exam table and grabbed Gwen into his arms. "I am ready to go!"

Gwen smiled at the boyish look on his face. "Me, too." Gwen winked at him and continued, "But can we have lunch first?"


	82. Chapter 82

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 82**

"Well, that is definitely a relief." Jim sat down after assisting Gwen with her chair.

Gwen smiled at him. "Well, Jimmy, I'm glad it's not permanent, but we'd have managed."

"I don't know how? I'd have felt lost, not being able to show you how much I love you." Jim said quietly and with a touch of embarrassment.

Gwen reached across the table and put her hand on his. "We'd still be able to dance."

* * *

As 2022 moved along, Jim wasn't the only member of the gang who had a few issues to face with regard to his age.

"Mom!" Isabella wasn't usually one to yell, but she felt this situation called for it.

Sara barely stopped before she hit the bathroom door. "What's the matter?" She asked the girl anxiously.

Isabella whispered, "Come in, and close the door!"

Sara did as she was asked. "Sorry. What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Isabella whispered barely loud enough for Sara to hear. "I think I got my…period."

Having heard the yell, Gil and Hogie had finally made their way in from the yard and were outside the bathroom door. "Is everything ok in there?" Gil asked, worried.

"Go away!" Gil and Hogie exchanged glances as the women of the family called from behind the door.

Shrugging their shoulders, Gil and Hogie returned to their project in the yard. Gil called behind him, "We'll be in the yard!"

Sara sat on the small bench that decorated the little powder room and spoke softly to her daughter. "Honey, we talked about this a while ago. I'm not sure I understand why you're so upset?"

Isabella was on the verge of tears. "The Spring Dance is tomorrow night!"

"You can still go to the dance." Sara assured her.

"That's not the problem." Isabella turned her eyes toward the floor.

Sara tilted her head slightly. "Then what is the problem?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting…someone there." Isabella confessed sheepishly.

Sara frowned at this new information. "Who are you supposed to meet at the dance?"

"Jack." Came her simple answer.

Sara grinned. "Jack? You mean Jack Sanders?" Isabella nodded. "Why does this event change that?"

Isabella's head popped up. "How can I meet Jack, and dance and stuff with…" Isabella's voice dropped to a whisper… "with my period?"

"Honey, you'll learn to do a lot of things while you have your period. I had to go through all that stuff, too." Sara patted the girl on the knee. "Why don't you finish up here, and we'll talk in the living room." Isabella nodded. "Can you find everything?"

"Yeah, I remember where you said it would be." Isabella seemed a little more at ease when Sara left the bathroom.

Sara went out to the deck. "Gil, Isabella and I are going for a walk. We'll be back in a little while."

"Is everything ok?" Gil called from his place in the yard.

"Everything's fine." Sara responded as she returned to the house.

When Isabella came out of the bathroom, she seemed a little perkier than before. Sara had to know the secret. "You seem a little better. What's with the big smile?"

Isabella looked around the room before she spoke. "I thought you told Dad we were going for a walk."

"You have good ears. Ok, let's go." Sara and Isabella went out the front door and started toward the park. "Ok, now. Why all smiles?"

Isabella tilted her head as her father does. "Does this mean I'm a woman now?"

* * *

"So? Do I get to know what the big secret is, now?" Gil asked as Sara returned to her place beside him on the bed.

Sara leaned back against the headboard. "I don't know, Honey. It's kind of a mother daughter thing. It may upset Isabella if I said anything."

"Sara, I'm not going to tell her you told me. I'm her father. I think I should be told if something is going on." Gil removed his glasses and looked at Sara. "Well?"

"She got her first period. She was a little upset. That's all." Sara said without making eye contact.

Gil thought for a moment. "I thought you said you talked to her about all that. Why was she upset?"

Sara didn't move.

"Sara?"

Sara turned to look at him.

"What?" Gil started to look worried. "Is she alright? Is there something…wrong?"

Sara shook her head. "No, Gil. She's fine. It's just…"

"Sara, tell me."

"She was worried about the Spring Dance at school tomorrow night." Sara glanced away just for a moment, but it was long enough for Gil to know there was more.

"So?" Gil was not going to let up. This was his baby girl after all.

Sara sighed audibly. "She was a little worried about dancing and stuff."

"And stuff?" Gil asked, now even more determined to get the whole story.

Sara turned to face him full on. "Geez, Gil. You're really not going to let this go, are you?"

"Sara, Isabella is my daughter, too. I deserve to know whatever it is you're worried about telling me. In fact, because you're worried, I deserve to know even more!" Gil felt quite satisfied with himself.

"Fine!" Sara nearly slammed her book onto to bed. "Isabella is meeting Jack at the dance. She really likes him, and she thinks he really likes her. She was worried that she'd have trouble dancing; or, that something really terrible would happen, and she'd be embarrassed in front of him."

"Jack who?" Gil asked, missing what Sara felt was the more important issue of Isabella's potential embarrassment.

"What? Jack Sanders." Sara was exasperated.

Gil looked really hurt. "Greg's son?" Gil's voice was barely above a whisper.

Sara's head snapped around, and she spoke before seeing Gil's face. "Yes. Greg's son."

"Oh." Gil was quiet. He returned his glasses to his face and opened his book.

Sara, now over her anger and more concerned about the strange behavior of her husband, asked him, "Gil? Are you alright?"

Without looking up he answered, "Yeah."

"Honey?" Sara moved closer to him. "Why do you look like you lost your best friend?"

"I'm fine. I was worried about Isabella. You explained. I'm fine, now." Gil was still pretending to read his book.

"Honey," Sara removed the book from his hands, "please, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know…" Gil couldn't look up. "I just thought…I'd be the only man in her life for a little while longer."

Sara grinned. "Gil, Jack is 11 years old. He's hardly the man in her life. They've known each other since they were babies. It's natural that she'd like him."

"Between Greg's two boys, I guess I thought she'd prefer Mac. Mac is more studious, more introspective. He always reminded me of…well…me. But Jack…he reminds me of…Greg." Gil looked off at nothing in particular.

"Honey, no one will ever replace you in Isabella's eyes or in her heart." Sara placed her hand on his chest, and he looked in her eyes. "Or in mine." She kissed him softly.


	83. Chapter 83

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 83**

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sara asked her sister-in-law.

Gwen continued loading the dishwasher. "I didn't want to mention it until I found out what happened. I'd have been really embarrassed it if didn't work out."

"What did Jim say?" Sara handed Gwen another bowl for the dishwasher.

"I haven't told him yet." Gwen answered simply.

Sara's head snapped to face Gwen. "What? Why not?"

Gwen grinned as she closed and started the dishwasher. "I'm going to surprise him. He hates surprises. But I think this one will go over well."

"Can we come?" Sara asked as she and Gwen moved into the living room.

Gwen sat in her favorite chair. "Sure! I'll need all the support I can get."

"Why? You've made it through the hard part, right?" Sara asked sipping her soda.

Gwen shrugged lightly. "I guess. Still you never know how people will react. I've been there, they can be…well…pretty brutal."

"I think you'll be great." Sara assured her.

"Great at what?" Gil asked as he and Jim came in the front door.

"Career day at Tom's school." Gwen threw off the top of her head.

Gil looked over his shoulder at Jim as they took the bags into the kitchen. "I thought you were doing career day at Tom's school?"

"Me, too," Jim said.

"You are, Honey. I just thought that I would go and set up a booth about child care. I did run the department day care, remember?" Gwen winked at Sara.

"Did you get the ice cream?" Sara asked abruptly changing the subject.

"That is why we went to the store, isn't it?" Jim asked being snarky.

Gwen and Sara stood and headed into the kitchen. "Well, for as long as it took you both, we thought maybe you had to find a cow and take matters into your own hands." Gwen chided.

"Very funny. Do you know how hard it is to locate a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chubby Hubby in Las Vegas at 8:15 PM on a Friday night?" Gil inquired.

Sara started lifting out the contents of the bag. "Apparently more difficult than locating a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia, and one of Peanut Butter Cup, and a Chunky Monkey, and Half Baked, and finally a pint of Phish Food."

"Phish Food?" Gwen asked, "What's in that?"

"Chocolate Ice Cream with Gooey Marshmallow, a Caramel Swirl & Fudge Fish." Sara read off the front of the container.

Gwen smirked at Sara. "That sounds kind of tasty. Does this mean that I don't get my Chubby Hubby?" Gwen directed to Gil.

"Ask and you shall receive." Jim handed Gwen her beloved pint of Chubby Hubby.

Gwen smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Careful, you never know what I may ask for."

"Just so you ask me and not Ben and Jerry." Jim kidded.

Gwen's grin became almost evil. "There are some things even ice cream can't do."

"Hello! We're still in the room!" Sara announced to them.

Gil laughed and handed Sara her favorite B&J ice cream, Imagine Whirled Peace. "This wasn't easy to get a hold of either."

"What's in that bag?" Sara nodded at the bag on the counter behind Jim.

"That is a back up supply of Chubby Hubby." Jim turned and started to unload the bag into the freezer.

Gwen counted to herself as Jim filled the freezer with the ice cream. "Jim, did I count that right? Did you really buy 18 pints of Chubby Hubby?"

"I don't ever want to visit that many grocery and convenience stores on a Friday in Vegas again. From this day forward," Jim wrapped his arms around Gwen, "there will never be less than 6 pints of Chubby Hubby in that freezer."

"You are my hero." Gwen kissed him again and opened her ice cream.

Sara laughed at the two of them. "Jim, didn't you get any ice cream for yourself?"

Jim reached into the bag and pulled out his favorite. "I surely did." He held it out so Sara could read it.

"Karamel Sutra?" Sara said nearly bursting into laughter.

"What?" Jim feigned shock. "It's good!" He turned the pint to read the ingredients. "A Core of Soft Caramel Encircled by Chocolate & Caramel Ice Cream & Fudge Chips. How can you not love that?" Jim winked at Gil and Gwen and started into the living room.

"What about you, Gil? Do you have a favorite flavor?" Gwen asked her brother.

"Yep." Gil pulled out his pint and announced, "Dublin Mudslide."

Gwen and Sara smiled. "What movie did you get?"

Gil smirked, "Jim, have you got the movie ready to go?"

"Why am I suddenly scared?" Gwen asked Sara as they followed Gil into the living room.

The couples sat together on the sofa with Sara and Gwen in the middle flanked by their husbands. "I'm so glad we decided to get this giant sectional," Gwen offered. "It makes it much easier for watching movies and TV."

"It makes a lot of things easier," Jim said and waggled his eyebrows.

Gil and Sara stood up quickly. "Eww!"

Jim and Gwen burst into laughter. "Sit down. Why would I waste a perfectly good California King bed for the sofa?" Gwen asked them as she winked at Jim unseen.

"So, what's the movie?" Sara asked again.

"Just watch." Gil said taking a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

* * *

"Ok, now will you tell me why those movies?" Sara asked her husband yet again.

Gil smiled at Jim. "Think I should tell them?"

"It was your idea, Brother." Jim responded.

Gil sighed lightly. "'_The Beast_' has that Petersen guy in it."

"I watched the movie, Gil. I know he was in it." Sara shook her head.

"The second movie, '_In Dreams'_, had Paul Guilfoyle in it." Gil stated flatly.

"Detective Jack Kay," Gwen began. "He reminded me a little of Jim."

Sara nodded. "Ok, I get it. '_The Beast'_ had William Petersen in it and _'In Dreams'_ had Paul Guilfoyle in it. I still don't see why you wanted to watch them."

"Well, they were horror films and we wanted it to be like a date night." Gil said sheepishly.

"Are you serious?" Sara asked him. "What did you think we would do? Scream like teenagers and snuggle into you?"

Gil looked at his feet. "Well, that was the idea, sort of."

Jim smirked. "I don't need a movie to get the wife to snuggle in close, Gil. I don't suspect you do either." Jim made his way into the kitchen with the empty ice cream pints and disposed of the trash and spoons.

Gwen laughed at the very serious look on Sara's face. "No more fighting. Next Friday, Sara and I will pick the movies."

"No chick movies. That's a rule!" Jim clarified.

Gil stood and excused himself.

After Gil left the room, presumably headed for the bathroom Sara spoke. "I really didn't mind the movies or the motive. I just want him to beg my forgiveness, later."

Gwen and Jim chuckled and the three resumed their seats on the sofa. When Gil returned Sara stood and stepped away from the sofa toward the foyer. "Well, you two. I suppose we should head back to our place."

Jim and Gwen stood and followed Sara to the foyer. "I love these Friday nights. The boys are out with the girlfriends, and otherwise, Jim and I would be all alone." Gwen grinned.

"Would that be so bad?" Jim asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

"Never!" Gwen responded.

The couples said their good-byes, and Gwen and Jim closed the door behind them as Gil and Sara started to make their way back to their townhouse.

"I wonder how much 'forgiveness begging' Gil is going to have to do?" Gwen asked as she headed back into the living room.

"It's not something I want to imagine." Jim joined her on the sofa only moments before the front door whipped open.

"We're home!" Tom called as he and Sam entered the house.

Jim called back, "I'm glad we were awake!"

"Dad," Sam began as the boys joined their parents in the living room. "We saw Uncle Gil and Aunt Sara half way to their house. So you'd have to be faster than lightening to be in bed and asleep that fast."

"Point taken." Jim stood and offered his hand to Gwen. "I think your poor old mother and I will hobble off to bed now. 'Night boys."

Gwen kissed both their cheeks. "G'night, boys." She took Jim's hand, and they slowly walked to their room.

"You guys are so not funny!" Tom called behind them.

Gwen was already in bed when Jim came out of the bathroom. "Jimmy, I need to tell you something."

Jim smiled at her as he joined her in their bed. "I know when you call me Jimmy it can't be a bad thing, so shoot."

"You remember that dance club we went to, 'Through the Years'?" Gwen asked tentatively.

Jim furrowed his brow. "Sure. Why?"

"I saw a poster in the grocery store the other day about a job there." Gwen continued.

"A job? What kind of job could you want at the grocery store?" Jim asked growing more confused.

"Not the grocery store, the dance club. I auditioned, last week, to be the singer for 30's and 40's night." Gwen waited.

"Seems silly to go through all that for just one night." Jim stated flatly.

Gwen shook her head. "It's not one night. It's one night a week. You remember when we went it was 50's night? It was all music from the 50's. They got so many requests for WWII era music that they added a 30's and 40's night to the week."

"And?" Now Jim waited.

"They called me this morning. They want me to sing this Thursday night." Gwen waited for some sign from Jim. She received none. "Do I want to sing this Thursday night?"

"I think that you should insist it be more than just one night. You should be their regular singer for 30's and 40's night." Jim said proudly.

"Jim! That's what I mean! They want me to sing at every 30's and 40's night; every Thursday night." Gwen's enthusiasm was getting clouded by Jim's apparent confusion.

Jim crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, good. Except..."

"What?" Gwen was now exasperated.

"That means we won't be able to dance on Thursday nights. That's your favorite kind of music. Won't you miss that?" Jim sounded a little disappointed himself.

Gwen smiled slyly at him. "Jimmy, they've hired a man to sing for that night, too. We can dance every time he sings. And they said that I can dance during a few of my numbers as well."

"What does that mean exactly?" Jim was more concerned.

Gwen slid closer to Jim. "It means that I can select anyone in the hall to dance with and sing to him." Gwen started toying with the hair on Jim's chest. "They said the job is mine if I want it. Do I want it?"

Jim turned onto his side to face her. His smile grew slowly. "Hell yes! Do you know how long I've wanted to brag that I was married to the girl singer?"


	84. Chapter 84

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 84**

When that Thursday night finally arrived, Jim was far more nervous than his better half. He was relieved that some of the gang would be there for moral support; for Gwen or himself, he wasn't sure.

"Geez, Jim," Catherine began. "I've never actually seen you nervous. I don't think I like it."

"Yeah, Man. What's got you so crazy?" Warrick asked as he and Cath joined Jim, Gil and Sara at the table reserved for them at the club.

"I don't know. Gwen was fine, completely relaxed. It was disconcerting." Jim was almost fidgeting in his chair.

Sara snickered softly. "I think I like seeing this side of our big and tough Jim. Makes him a little more like the rest of us."

"I wouldn't worry, Jim. This is what Gwen does. She's a singer, and it's about time she got a chance to do it again." Gil offered trying to reassure his friend.

"Yeah, I guess." Jim drained the rest of his beer. "I kinda liked it when she only sang to me," Jim said quietly to himself.

Catherine smiled but decided to let Jim think his thought went unnoticed. "I hope they're going to start soon. Is it usually like this?"

"No. Usually the singers start at 6:45 PM. I think they're making a big deal because it's the first night. The owner, Mike Sullivan, he'll come out and introduce Gwen and Pat. Then they'll start the first set." Jim explained.

"Who is Pat?" Sara asked.

Jim was still fidgeting. "Patrick Kaler. He's the boy singer. Gwen says he's very talented."

Gil smiled. "Worried, Brother?"

Jim's head popped up. "What should I be worried about?"

"Gwen said he's very talented. Are you worried?" Gil smirked until Sara elbowed his ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gil asked Sara.

Sara scowled at Gil. "Jim has no reason to be worried."

Jim seemed to relax a bit more now. "Nope, I don't. Patrick has a wife and three kids of his own. In fact, his wife is the head chef here." Jim nodded toward the door as Nick, Mandy, Wendy and Hodges joined them and took their seats."

"Sorry we're late," Nick started. "We all decided to come together and got caught up at Greg and Judy's."

Sara glanced at the door. "Where are Greg and Judy?"

"The twins had a little accident today." Hodges explained.

Wendy picked up where he left off. "Jack and Mac thought it would be fun to have a bike race."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Gil said.

Hodges nodded. "It wouldn't have been, except they thought putting in a few ramps and jumps would make it better. Unfortunately, they didn't realize how difficult it is to change direction in the middle of a jump and had a mid-air collision."

"Oh my gosh! Are they ok?" Catherine asked.

"Well, they spent the afternoon in the emergency room; and, they each have a broken arm, but they'll be fine." Wendy finished.

"They had just pulled in from the hospital when we got there to pick them up, so they decided to skip the evening out." Mandy added.

"Shhhh," Catherine whispered. "It looks like they're about to start."

Mike Sullivan was a tall man of about 50. His reddish hair had started to gray, but he was still a pretty good looking man. He took his place center stage just in front the band and grabbed the microphone. It was one of those retro RCA microphones, right out of the old WWII movies.

"Hello, everyone!" Mike began. "Welcome to 'Through The Years' new night, music from the 30's and 40's. We've got two great singers to introduce to you who'll be bringing you all those tunes you love from the WWII era. First, I'd like to bring out Patrick Kaler. He'll be singing for you all a little later. Pat!" Patrick Kaler entered and waved to the crowd. He was about 6 feet 4 and had grayish blond hair. He left the stage the way he came, without a word. "Now I'd like to bring out our 'girl singer'. Gwen Brass is from right here in Vegas and a regular here at the club. Let's make her feel welcome! Gwen!"

Gwen entered from the opposite side of the stage than Patrick had. Mike gave her a polite kiss on the cheek, and she took her place behind the microphone. "Thanks, Mike. Hello, everyone. Grab your partners, and we'll start off with something nice and slow." Gwen was wearing the deep green dress that she wore a few months back for Jim's birthday weekend. It was the perfect style for this evening's theme. She seemed well at ease with a microphone, with the band and with the audience, too.

The band started to play, and this crowd, the crowd that requested WWII music, softly applauded. Gwen's eyes sought out Jim. She found him standing, now, just to the left of their table leaning against a column. His blue eyes met hers, and she winked bringing a smile to his face.

"I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through.

In that small cafe;  
The park across the way;  
The children's carousel;  
The chestnut trees;  
The wishin' well.

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way.

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you.

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way.

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you."

Those who had been dancing stopped and applauded for Gwen as the band started the introduction for the next song. Gwen nodded to the crowd and winked at her husband. 'I'll Be Seeing You' was the first song they ever danced to. It was the song they danced to at their wedding. It was the first song she sang on the first night of her first big singing gig in years, and she sang it to him. They may as well have been alone in the club. No one noticed, well…almost no one.

The night was wonderful. Gwen sang beautifully and kept the crowd on their feet. Patrick had a superb baritone voice that gave many men reason to be jealous as their wives and girlfriends nearly swooned. Gwen and Jim danced together during many of Patrick's songs and two of hers. She and Patrick sang a few numbers together as well. It looked like "WWII Night", as the club was calling it, was a big success.

Mike Sullivan came out on stage once more to announce that it would be the last song of the evening. Gwen took her place as Mike left the stage. The music started for 'P. S. I Love You'; and once again, Gwen looked for Jim. When she caught his eye, she started to sing.

"Dear, I thought I'd drop a line  
The weather's cool, the folks are fine  
I'm in bed each night at nine  
(P.S.-I love you)

Yesterday we had some rain  
But, all in all, I can't complain  
Was it dusty on the train?  
(P.S.-I love you)

Write to the Browns just as soon as you're able  
They came around to call  
I burned a hole in the dining room table  
And let me see, I guess that's all

Nothing else for me to say  
And so I'll close but, by the way  
Everybody's thinking of you  
(P.S.-I love you)

Write to the Browns just as soon as you're able  
They came around to call  
I burned a hole in the dining room table  
And let me see, I guess that's all

Nothing else for me to say  
And so I'll close but, by the way  
Everybody's thinking of you  
(P.S.-I love you, P.S. –I love you)"

Catherine made her way to where Jim stood. "Seems to me like she still only sings to you," she whispered to Jim.


	85. Chapter 85

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 85**

"Wow. I had no idea Gwen could sing so well. I'm surprised she didn't make a career of it." Sara crossed to the fridge and grabbed the makings of a big family sized salad.

Gil wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered, "All we Grissoms' have special talents."

"I can feel your special talent, and you'd better rein it in. They'll be here any minute." Sara chided.

No sooner had the words left Sara's mouth than Gwen and Jim knocked on and entered through the front door. Gwen called out, "Hey! Everybody dressed?"

Gil quickly turned back to the sink to finish preparing the fish they'd be grilling for lunch. "Why wouldn't we be dressed?"

"Hey! Kids away and the parents play!" Jim called as he and Gwen joined them in the kitchen.

"Really?" Sara smirked at them.

"You know it, Sister." Gwen smirked back at her.

"I'll go get the grill ready." Jim headed toward the patio doors. "Gil, are you about done with that fish?"

"Right behind you," Gil said as he lifted the large fish and followed Jim out to the grill.

"What do I do?" Gwen asked.

Sara nodded at the pile of fresh veggies on the counter in front of her. "You can chop the veggies for the kabobs."

"I thought they were just going to grill fish?" Gwen asked as she started her work.

"That was the plan, but I thought some nice grilled veggies would be good too. Not to mention this is their first attempt at the wet wood fish grill technique, and I'm hungry."

"I don't know where they get their ideas." Gwen chuckled.

"Food Network re-runs." Sara answered. "Gwen, I have to tell you how fantastic you were the other night."

Gwen nearly blushed. "Thanks, Sara. It means a lot to me coming from someone I trust."

"How so?" Sara seemed a little confused.

Gwen tilted her head a bit. "Well, Mike at the club is a gusher. If he thinks you have even a tiny bit of talent, you're the next big star. Jim is usually my best and most honest critic, but talking about my singing is really hard for him to do."

"Why?" Sara was definitely confused.

"Jim doesn't sing. Since we dance together, I guess it's easier for us to talk about each other's strengths and weaknesses." Gwen explained.

"Really? He doesn't sing at all?" Sara asked.

"Nope. Not in the shower, not at birthday parties." Gwen offered.

"When was the first time you sang to him?" Sara asked innocently.

Gwen nearly cut off her finger. "Uhh, I'm not sure I should share that."

"Why?" Sara stopped what she was doing as well.

Gwen turned to face Sara. "It was a night of other firsts too…"

"Huh?" Sara made a strange face and then realized… "Oh. Well, you know about our first time."

"No I don't!" Gwen corrected.

Sara grinned. "Yes you do. Remember a few months ago, Truth or Dare? Jim wanted to know when we officially got together."

"Yeah, but that was just the first real kiss." Gwen went back to her chopping.

"No, that's just where we stopped talking." Sara went back to working on her salad.

"Wait." Gwen stopped chopping again. "Are you telling me that 'The Courtship of Sara Sidle', the pulling in and pushing away, the hands off, head in his microscope Gilbert Xavier Grissom went from doing nothing to walking into your apartment, giving you the biggest kiss ever and then dragging you off to the bedroom?"

"I didn't say that, exactly." Sara didn't look up from her work.

"Spill it, Sara." Gwen pushed.

"Well, you had everything right up until him dragging me off to the bedroom." Sara explained.

Gwen smirked. "I see. I guess you did the dragging." They laughed together.

"So? Do I get to know, now, about the first time you sang for Jim?" Sara asked without looking up.

"Well, I guess. We'd been dating a while, and Jim was cooking dinner at his place. Then we watched 'White Christmas'. It's my favorite movie any time of year. After the movie, Jim told me he was going to a training seminar and would be gone for about a week. I put on my Billie Holiday disc. We started dancing, and I sang to him. 'I'll Be Seeing You'."

"I thought that song meant something. I recognized it when you sang it at the club; it was your wedding song." Sara volunteered.

Gwen nodded, and she remembered back.

_Flashback__:_

"_But I'll be seeing you." Gwen finished singing the song, and she and Jim continued dancing to the next song._

"_It's getting late, Honey," Jim said._

_Gwen smiled softly. She took his hand and walked slowly to the front door. When they reached the front door, Gwen reached for the knob but flipped the deadbolt instead. She looked up at Jim and kissed him softly. She took his hand again and led him through the living room and down the hall to his bedroom. When they reached the door, Gwen opened it and started in; but Jim stopped making her turn to face him._

"_Honey," Jim started. "Are you sure?"_

_Gwen kissed him deeply, passionately; and when the need for air broke them apart, the look in her eyes was his answer._

_She pulled him slowly into the room, and he closed the door behind him. "It's been a long time for me," she whispered softly._

"_Me, too." Jim confessed. He let her take the lead. Her hand found his waist. She untucked the black polo shirt that showed off his muscular arms so well and pulled it over his head. She kissed his chest and looked up at him. She lifted his strong hands to her lips, kissed them and lowered them to her top button. The message was clear, and Jim slowly started to unbutton her blouse. He slipped it off her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Gwen?"_

_She stepped back a bit and looked into his eyes. It was a rare occasion when he didn't call her 'Honey'._

"_I…I love you." Jim broke eye contact and stared at his hands._

_Gwen smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you, too."_

"_I just wanted…to say it now…before. So you'd know I really mean it." Jim slowly raised his eyes to meet hers just as the tear slid down her cheek._

_He softly wiped the tear from her face and kissed her. His hands slid slowly around her back. He made quick work of her bra, and it joined her blouse on the floor. She gasped slightly at his deftness and her new exposure. His lips found her shoulder, and he kissed softly as she tried to calm her now raging heartbeat. She flipped the button on his jeans and rested her hands on his lower back for a moment while he did the same with her slacks. Slowly, she slipped his jeans and boxers down his thighs until they dropped to the floor, and he stepped out of them. In one swift move, he divested her of her slacks and panties, and they stood admiring each other completely exposed. She took his hand and walked slowly backwards until her legs came in contact with the bed. Never releasing his hand, she lay back on his bed bringing him to her._

"_I love you," Jim whispered once more._

_She smiled up at him. "I know."_

* * *

"Sara, are you alright?" Gil asked as he joined his wife in their bed. "You've been acting a little down all day. Did you and Gwen have a fight?"

Sara smiled sadly. "No, nothing like that. It was the story she told me."

"What story?" Gil asked.

"I asked her about the first time she sang for Jim." Sara explained.

Gil furrowed his brow. "That made you feel sad?"

"I'm not sure. It was a very special story. I'm a little surprised she shared it with me." Sara stared at her hands in her lap.

"You two share everything. Why wouldn't she tell you about the first time she sang for Jim?" Gil reached for his book on the nightstand.

"It was the first time for other things, too." Sara's eyes stayed fixed on her hands.

"Oh." Gil wasn't sure what he was in for, but he knew he'd be hearing whatever it was soon.

Sara detailed the story for Gil nearly word for word as Gwen had told her. When she finished, she turned to face him. "See? Isn't that a beautiful story?" Sara, now, seemed even sadder.

"Yes, Honey. It's a beautiful story. I've known for a long time that Jim and Gwen are completely devoted to each other…a perfect fit. Why did the story make you feel sad?" Gil asked.

Sara looked away from his eyes. "I lied to Gwen to get her to tell me."

"Why?" Gil asked softly.

Sara told Gil about the conversation leading up to Gwen's confession. "See? I didn't expect it to be such a special story. I've known Jim a long time. I figured it was a little more…well…blunt and fiery."

Gil smiled at his wife. "Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I didn't want to share such a special moment. I never expected that their story would be as special." Sara was nearly in tears. "What do I do now?"

"Tell her the truth. I know she'll forgive you." Gil assured Sara it would all be fine.

"Are you sure? About the story I mean? It's pretty…intimate." Sara asked him.

"Well, tell her most of it. I'm sure she'd expect you to leave out the 'details'." Gil found himself oddly neutral about the 'story' getting out.

"How do you know she'll forgive me?" Sara sniffed.

Gil smirked. "When they left tonight, Gwen asked me to find out why you seemed so down. She was afraid she'd said something to upset you. When you tell her the truth, she'll know you felt really terrible about lying. Plus, she'll have the truth, too."

"I guess." Sara sat up on the edge of their bed. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Gil asked.

"Confession." Sara grabbed her phone and headed into the living room.

After about fifteen minutes, Sara returned to find Gil reading his book. "Well," he asked. "How did it go?"

"First, I apologized." Sara got back into their bed. "Then I told her the truth…the whole truth."

_Flashback__:_

_Only just arriving home after the Adam Trent incident, Sara turned to answer the knock on her door. She opened it to find Gil standing there. Without a word, he was upon her; kissing her as if his very life depended upon it. The need for air finally drove them to break the kiss._

"_I needed to feel…I needed to feel that you were alive. And that I was too." Gil whispered in a breathy voice._

_Sara nearly panting responded. "I am now." _

_Gil kissed her again. There was so much in that kiss. "I've been dead for so long, Sara. You are life to me." Gil whispered through his kisses. She felt herself being absorbed into him. They would forever be one._

_Her hands slipped their way under his jacket, and it fell to the floor. They both stepped out of their shoes, never breaking the continuous chain of kisses. His hands slowly gathered up the hem of her blouse and lifted it over her head. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned his shirt, and it joined his jacket on the floor. They took a few steps away from the growing pile of clothes as he quickly undid her bra and slipped it off. A breath caught in his throat as his gaze landed upon her._

"_You're so beautiful, Sara." He breathed._

_She took his lips with hers as she made quick work of his belt, button and zipper. His pants slipped to the floor, and he kicked them aside. He now found the waist of her pants and slipped his hand in to flip open the button as he nearly tore them from her. Clad now only in their underwear Gil lifted her deftly and in a few short steps made his way to her bedroom._

_He laid her on her bed and divested himself of his boxers. He dipped his finger through the leg of her panties and slid them slowly down her long legs. When she was completely exposed before him, he sighed. "Why did I waste so much time? Why did you wait for me?"_

"_I gave my love to you the first day we met. I was just waiting for you to give it back."_

_Gil positioned himself above her. "Sara, may I give it back now? Will you let me love you?"_

"_No turning back? Sara asked._

"_No turning back."_

"_No second thoughts?" _

"_No second thoughts."_

"_No regrets?"_

"_No regrets."_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Yes. I love you, Sara."_

"_Will you always?"_

"_Yes. I will love you always."_

"_Then show me."_


	86. Chapter 86

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 86**

"Who was that?" Jim asked when Gwen returned to their bed.

"Sara."

Jim rolled onto his back, so he could see her. "What did she want? Is everything ok?"

"She wanted to apologize and tell me the truth." Gwen explained.

"Apologize for what?" Jim asked.

"She thought she tricked me and wanted to confess." Gwen answered, not giving him too much.

Jim thought for a moment. "Honey, what's all this about?"

"She told me an incomplete story of their first time, so I'd tell her about the first time I sang to you." Gwen nearly blurted.

"Oh…wait, just the first time you sang, right?" Jim was getting the gist of the ladies conversation. Gwen looked at her husband sheepishly.

Jim popped up in bed. "You told Sara about our first time?"

Gwen smirked at her nervous husband. "Just up to the bedroom door; what happens behind that closed door stays behind that closed door."

* * *

Sara's birthday was rapidly approaching, and Gil was at a loss, again. Last year was the really big birthday, but he knew he needed to do something if only to keep up with the Brasses. It seemed like Jim and Gwen got riskier, bolder and crazier every year! He didn't want any help, and there was plenty to be had. Gwen went into the office to give him ideas. Jim had a new idea at each of their weekly lunch dates. The team all had their ideas, and Catherine was the worst of all.

"Gil, just because it isn't a milestone, doesn't mean you don't have to do something." Catherine plopped into the chair in front of Gil's desk.

Gil removed his glasses. "Isn't your shift over? Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"Nice try. I'm just waiting for Warrick to return some things to the evidence locker." Catherine yawned.

"You guys have been doing great work. I know I don't tell you enough, but really the team has done so well under you." Gil was still trying to change the subject.

"Not all of them, I hope." Warrick joined.

Gil looked confused. "Huh?"

"The team under Catherine? I'd hoped I was the only one under Catherine." Warrick winked at them.

Catherine laughed. "Warrick, Gil still has a whole day of work to get through. Don't make it more difficult."

"Yeah, now I'll have to scrub my eyes to lose that image." Gil scowled.

"You should be so lucky." Catherine threw out as she and Warrick started toward the door. "Don't forget, Boss. You still need to do something."

* * *

"I can't tell you, Sara. It's a secret, and Jim is still licensed to carry. I have to go." Gil kissed her goodbye, and he was out the door.

Gwen kissed Jim as he left the house just as the phone rang. "Hello? Hey, Sara. I have no idea. It's very hush, hush. He just left. You call Mandy, and I'll try Catherine. Ok, see you in fifteen."

Sara opened the door to Gwen's and called, "Gwen! Are you in here?"

"In the kitchen!" Gwen reached into the freezer for two pints of ice cream. "I had Jim get some of your favorite on his last scavenge for Chubby Hubby."

"You went through 18 pints of ice cream in six months?" Sara was astonished.

"Chubby Hubby is my passion. Well, one of them. And that's only three pints a month." Gwen winked at Sara. "So, did Mandy know anything?"

"Nope, what about Catherine?" Sara popped open her pint.

Gwen shook her head. "All she said was that Warrick had just left to pick up Nick and Greg."

Sara's head snapped up. "Greg?"

"Judy!" The women said together.

"It's ringing. Hello, Judy? It's Sara. Spill it, Judy. I want to know what the guys are up to." Sara listened intently as she slowly consumed her ice cream. "Ok, thanks, Judy. Bye."

"Well?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"She doesn't know either." Sara slipped another spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"What? All that time listening and all she said was I don't know anything." Gwen was flabbergasted.

Sara shook her head. "No, she had a lot to say. But it had Greg written all over it."

"Are you sure? What did she say." Gwen asked.

"She said Greg wanted to get her something special, and that together the guys got a group deal on 'boudoir photos'." Sara looked at Gwen, and the two broke into laughter.

"I guess you're right; she doesn't know either." Gwen took another spoonful of ice cream. "I guess we'll just have to wait. Your birthday is only three days away."

"Speak for yourself, Sister." Sara stood and tossed the empty pint into the trash. "Maybe if I withhold sex."

"Didn't work for Cath." Gwen volunteered.

Sara turned to Gwen. "What if you…"

Gwen cut her off. "No way, Sara. I'm not punishing myself just to find out what a few days patience will show us anyway."

"I don't want you to punish yourself, just Jim." Sara stated slyly.

Gwen smirked. "Don't think for one minute that if I withhold sex from Jim I'm not punishing myself." Gwen smirked.

"Gwen, I like sex, too. Especially since your brother is so…talented." Sara got a smug look on her face.

Gwen didn't even flinch seeing just what Sara was trying to do. "I guess it runs in the family. I'm quite talented in that area as well, so I've been told. So, just imagine when you put me, with all the talent of Gil, and Jim, who has taught me a thing or two, in the same…entanglement."

"I can't imagine, Gwen. How would you describe it?" Sara asked hoping to one up Gwen.

"Multi-orgasmic."

"You win."

* * *

Gil smiled as his wife returned from the bathroom clad in only the matching bra and panties he'd bought her. "I'm quite pleased with that purchase, so far."

"I think you should consider asking the Victoria Secret ladies for frequent shopper points." Sara smiled as she straddled his lap.

Gil smirked. "I have. They give me a 10% discount with every purchase of $100.00 or more. It's paying off. Here's your outfit for this evening."

"This is it? Black jeans and a pull over?" Sara asked.

Gil smiled at her confusion. "That's it. I'll go check on the kids and make sure the sitter has all the right numbers."

When Gil and Sara got in the car, Gil turned to face his wife. "I want you to do something for me, ok?"

"Anything." Sara answered.

Gil reached behind the seat and pulled out a long black silk scarf. "I'd like you to let me tie this over your eyes."

Sara smirked and turned away from him. "Tie away!"

After a short drive, Gil helped Sara out of the car and walked her into the club where the invited guests were assembled. The entire gang was there. Gil walked Sara to the seat of honor. It was surprisingly quiet considering the sheer number of people in the place. But, if this didn't rank up there with Jim's striptease and Gwen's pole dance, then Gil would admit defeat. The music started, and most folks there recognized the song immediately, 'Good Night, Sweetheart', in barbershop quartet style. Gil quickly whipped the scarf off of Sara's eyes and took his place on stage with Warrick, Nick and Greg. When the guys sang in nearly perfect harmony, all of their wives hooted and hollered.

After they finished their song, most of the men took seats with their wives. Gil, however, stayed on stage. He spoke softly into the microphone. "Sara, you know I'm not good with words. I hope I'll be better with music."

Gil's music started, 'When I Fall in Love' usually sung by Nat King Cole. His eyes never left Sara's. Even when she started to tear up, he kept on singing to her. Well, more sustained talking. Like Rex Harrison in 'My Fair lady'. He left the stage and knelt in front of her. When he finished singing, he whispered, "I love you, Sara. Happy birthday."

The couple joined their friends at their table where drinks were waiting. "Wow, Gil," Catherine started, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Neither did I. That's where all the practice came in handy." Gil confessed.

Sara's head shot around to face him. "Is that what you guys have been doing all this time?"

"Indeed it was, Miss Sara." Greg winked at her.

Sara scowled at Greg. "Did Judy know about this?"

"I promise you, Sara. I really thought they were doing the photo thing." Judy took a sip of her soda.

There were a few more singers and a few more drinks. Finally Sara asked, "Jim, why didn't you sing too?"

"I don't sing," Jim said simply. "I just had to keep up appearances."

"Not at all?" Catherine asked him.

"Nope. I don't sing." Jim finished his beer. "Mrs. Brass, I believe we should head home."

Gwen winked at him. "I agree. I want to make sure the house is still standing."

"You left the boys alone?" Catherine smiled.

Gwen nodded. "I think they'll be fine. Sam's 16, and Tom is almost 13. But, I don't want to take any chances."

"Happy birthday, Kiddo." Jim leaned down and kissed Sara's cheek, turned and offered Gwen his arm and the two were gone.

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Grissom? Was that a satisfactory birthday?" Gil asked as they closed the door behind the departing baby-sitter.

"Very much so, Mr. Grissom." Sara quipped.

"That's Dr. Grissom, M'lady. The rest of your present is this way." Gil bowed with a flourish in the direction of their bedroom.

Sara grinned. "I'm pretty sure I'll really like this part."

"We shall see." Gil took off like a shot and left Sara standing in the living room in shock.

"Uh…Gil?" Sara walked into their bedroom, which was now very dimly lit and soft music played; but there was no Gil. Sara noticed something scattered on the bed. When she got closer, she noticed they were photos. She nearly laughed until she got a very good look…boudoir photos of Gil in nothing by his silk black boxers. Having some idea of what was to come, she stripped down to her matching bra and panties, the black silk set. "Now I know why he chose these," Sara said to herself. She draped herself on the bed and continued looking at the photos.

It wasn't long before Gil emerged from the bathroom wearing, say it with me, his black silk boxers. "Happy birthday, Mrs. Grissom."


	87. Chapter 87

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 87**

"Honey, I'll be right back." He winked at her as he left the table.

Gil returned from the bar with a round of drinks and asked his sister, "Where's Jim?"

"I think he went to the little retired captain's room." Gwen almost giggled. "I think this better be my last Midori and grapefruit juice."

"You've only had three, and it's your birthday." Sara smiled at Gwen.

"Why else would we be at the club on 50's night?" Gil chided.

Gwen smiled. "I know. But, I didn't have a big dinner. As for you, Brother, just be glad I didn't make you dress appropriately."

Mike Sullivan appeared on the stage. "Folks! May I have your attention, please! We have a birthday in the club tonight…"

"I'll kill him." Gwen whispered through gritted teeth.

"You club regulars will recognize her from our 'WWII' night…"

Sara looked at Gwen. "I guess Jim didn't go to the bathroom."

"I'll kill him." Gwen gritted again.

"Gwen!" Mike called to her. "Gwen Brass, ladies and gentlemen. Let's give her a birthday round of applause." Gwen stood, politely waved to the crowd and returned to her seat.

"I'm really gonna kill him." Gwen growled once again.

"Now, in honor of Gwen's birthday…" Mike continued. "We have a very special song."

Gwen looked around the club for her husband. "Where the hell is Jim?"

"Uhhh…Gwen." Sara nudged Gwen.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my wife." The familiar voice came over the microphone.

The entire table turned to find Jim standing on the stage. Gil took his sister's hand and walked her to the middle of the dance floor. As the music started and Gwen recognized the song, her eyes started to well up. Jim may 'not sing' as he said many times, but it certainly wasn't because he couldn't. He sang with a deep and clear baritone voice.

Count Your Blessings

"When I'm worried and I can't sleep

I count my blessings instead of sheep

And I fall asleep

Counting my blessings.

When my bankroll is getting small

I think of when I had none at all

And I fall asleep

Counting my blessings.

I think about a nursery and picture curly heads

One by one I count them as they slumber in their beds

And I fall asleep

Counting my blessings.

So if you're worried and you can't sleep

Just count your blessings instead of sheep

And you'll fall asleep

Counting your blessings."

When Jim finished singing, everyone in the club gave him well earned applause. Everyone except the gang who sat dumbfounded at their table. He stepped down off the stage and went to where Gwen stood. "Honey? Are you alright?"

Gwen took his face in her hands. "James Michael Brass. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. I don't know how, but you continue to surprise me." She kissed him lightly, and they joined their friends.

"What the hell, Jim?" Catherine asked.

"What, can't a guy sing to his wife?" Jim winked at Gwen.

* * *

The next day the Gwen, Jim, Gil and Sara met for brunch.

"I did it first, so I win this round." Gil beamed smugly.

Jim chuckled and leaned in. "We'll talk about who wins when you strip for Sara."

"Hey! I'd like to see that!" Sara chimed in.

Gil turned to her and scowled.

"What? I don't get a vote?" She asked innocently.

Gil raised his eyebrows. "Are you going to dance with a pole for me?"

"I know where you can borrow a pole!" Gwen volunteered.

"Just for that, Jim and I are going to the buffet first." Gil stood; Jim shrugged, and they walked off.

Sara turned to Gwen. "Ok, what's with this 'Jim doesn't sing' crap? He was amazing!"

"I said, 'Jim doesn't sing'. I never said he couldn't sing." Gwen smiled slyly.

"So, you knew he could sing?" Sara asked.

"Of course, I'm his wife." Gwen took a sip of her water.

Sara made a face. "I'll address that comment later. For now, I want to know what the big deal is about 'Jim doesn't sing'."

"I suppose it's not a very _manly_ thing…in the time when he grew up, real men didn't sing." Gwen didn't make eye contact.

"Bull shit," Sara said flatly. "I want to know for real. Jim doesn't give a crap what people think."

"Sara, if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone." Gwen put up her hand to stop Sara's interruption. "I know you have to tell Gil; he's your husband. No one else; and, you have to make that clear to Gil." Sara nodded that she understood. "Nancy laughed at him once. He sang to her…and she laughed at him."

"Geez, I hate that bitch, and I've never even met her." Sara confessed.

Gwen agreed. "Join the club. I can't tell you how many times I asked him to sing to me; just me, before he finally gave in. I never expected to ever hear him sing in public."

"What was that song he sang?" Sara asked.

"It's called 'Count Your Blessings'. It's from the movie 'White Christmas'. Bing Crosby sings it to Rosemary Clooney just as they realize they are falling in love. It's my favorite song." Gwen wiped the tear that was threatening to fall, and Sara pretended not to notice.

When Jim and Gil returned to the table Sara and Gwen headed to the buffet.

* * *

"Did you tell Gwen that Nancy laughed at you?" Gil asked his friend.

Jim nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Ages ago. She asked me to sing to her once, and I kept telling her I don't sing. She didn't give up. You know your sister; she's tenacious. Finally, I gave in. When I finished singing, she didn't say anything. I panicked a little until I saw the tear roll down her cheek. I said, 'that bad?' And, she told me I was great. She wanted to know why I had refused for so long, so I told her."

"What'd she say?" Gil asked.

"I hate that bitch." Jim smirked, and the two men enjoyed a hearty laugh.

At the buffet Sara and Gwen had a different sort of conversation. "I just want to know what you meant by it. I'm not mad." Sara reiterated.

"I didn't mean anything. I was just pointing out a fact." Gwen started. "I'm his wife; so of course, I knew he could sing."

"So, you're not implying that I don't know my husband as well as you know your husband?" Sara inquired.

"Of course not!" Gwen answered. "Might be fun to find out though."

Sara turned to face Gwen. "What are you thinking?"

"Christmas party game. It's our year to have all the grown-ups at our place. I've already received a few RSVP's. It'll just be couples from the gang. It could be really fun! Don't you think?"

Sara's smile encompassed her entire face. "Oh, yeah."

* * *

"Cath," Gwen said into the phone. "It's Gwen. Hey, yeah I know. Do you think you could swing by here for a few hours this afternoon? Great! Sara and I want some help with the game I'm planning for the Christmas party. You'll see. Ok, that's a good idea. Do you want me to call them? Ok. Great! We'll see you all here in about half an hour. Bye-bye. Sara, Cath said she'll pick up Judy, Wendy and Mandy, too."

"Aren't you worried that each of us will come up with questions that we know the answers to?" Sara asked.

"Well, sure; but that's part of the fun. Besides, the idea is to see who can get the most matching answers with their spouse…like _The Newlywed Game_." The thought hit Gwen out of nowhere.

"I remember re-runs of that game!" Sara laughed. "Hey, some of those questions are pretty personal. Are we going to get that personal?"

"You mean like where's the strangest place you've ever had sex, I mean made whoopee?" Gwen waggled her eyebrows. "I don't know. I think that if we use questions like that, Jim would lie."

"Really?" Sara was shocked. "After all the years you and Jim have been together, he seems a lot less embarrassed about certain things. Like singing in public."

"I just thought. We'll have to be on the honor system. No consulting spouses ahead of time for answers." Gwen mentioned off the cuff.

Sara nodded agreement. "We could just come up with a bunch of questions, and then pull them out of a hat one by one at the party. Some would be for the husbands to answer, and some would be for the wives. That way, even if someone tried to 'study up', there would be no way of knowing who would get what questions."

"Perfect! I'm going to get a bottle of wine and some glasses." Gwen announced just as the doorbell rang.


	88. Chapter 88

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 88**

Finally, the day of the Christmas party at Jim and Gwen's had arrived. The women were ready, or so they thought. Yes, they had prepared well over fifty questions for 'The Anniversary Game', as they had dubbed it. They did base it upon 'The Newlywed Game'; but, since none of them were newlyweds, they thought anniversary was better. The suggestion to call it the 'Old Married Couple' game was thrown around for a while, but it didn't stick. So, as the 'party hour' approached, the couples got themselves ready.

"Jimmy! Did you remember to pick up a few extra bags of ice?" Gwen called to Jim who had just stepped out of the shower.

Wrapped only in a towel, Jim walked into the kitchen. "Yes, Honey. It's on the deck in the cooler."

Gwen jumped when his voice was so close. She turned to see him. "Geez Jim, you startled me. Why are you in a towel?"

"Want me to take it off?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

Gwen stepped in very close. "Yes, but I _need_ you to put your clothes on. Sara and Gil will probably walk in the door any second.

The words were still hanging in the air when they heard the cursory knock before Sara called out "We're here!"

Jim took off like a shot for the bedroom gripping the towel for dear life.

"Was that Jim?" Sara asked as she and Gil put the 'Secret Santa' gifts under the tree.

"Yes." Gwen answered simply.

"Why was he in a towel?" Gil asked as they made their way to the kitchen with the box of food they brought.

Gwen smiled but didn't look up from what she was doing. "Would you have preferred he not be wearing anything at all?"

"Never mind." Gil shook his head to remove the image Gwen had planted.

"What did you two bring?" Gwen asked as she finished cutting the carrot and celery sticks for the veggie tray.

"I brought my famous spinach dip for the veggies," Sara said as she started unloading the box. "And I made extra in a bread bowl for bread chunks."

"I made a batch of my mulled cider." Gil announced as he lifted the two gallon jugs onto the counter. "It can be served at room temp, warm or cold."

Sara continued to unload box of goodies. "I also brought my fondue pot so I could do the 'dolce de leche' fondue recipe I saw in the paper. It's kind of like a caramel sauce that you can dip pretty much anything in. I like it on fruit or bread, but it would be great on anything."

"I hope there's some of that left over then." Jim waggled his eyebrows when he came up the hall from the bedroom.

Gwen shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked as he slipped his arms around her waist and planted his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know, but I hope it has something to do with that fondue stuff." Gwen smacked Jim lightly on the cheek and they all shared a laugh.

* * *

The remainder of the guests arrived within the next half an hour, and everyone brought something. Nick and Mandy brought the main dish, a very large roasted turkey breast. Even Sara said she looked forward to it. Greg and Judy brought a pound of Greg's special coffee for after dinner, and Judy brought her decadent Chocolate Almond Fudge. Wendy and Hodges brought an assortment of Christmas cookies of all shapes, sizes and varieties. Catherine and Warrick brought a few bottles of wine, Catherine's mother's pumpkin pie, and enough green bean casserole to feed an army. The remaining side dishes were left up to Gwen. Jim had already started heating his Rum Punch for those who wished to risk it. It was known for being a little strong.

After dinner, it was time for the Secret Santa gifts. Names had been selected long ago, giving everyone enough time to research their 'subject' and purchase the perfect gift. There were a few rules. No one was allowed to have their spouse, and no one was supposed to reveal who they had selected. Otherwise, no rules; the gift could be serious, fun, ridiculous, store bought or handmade.

Mandy got Greg a new French Coffee Press for his special blend. He loved it.

Greg got Jim season tickets for the Vegas Wranglers Ice Hockey team. Jim was impressed how well Greg did with his gift.

Jim got Catherine a gift certificate to the Day Spa she visits frequently. She hugged him.

Catherine got Nick a silly collection of bath salts. He frowned, but Mandy seemed excited.

Nick got Sara dance lessons at 'Strip for the Health of It'. She wasn't sure how she felt about it.

Sara got Hodges a vintage 1970 edition of the 'Mystery Date Game'. He couldn't thank her enough.

Hodges got Gil the collection of Alfred Hitchcock movies. Gil wanted to go watch them right then.

Gil got Wendy private cooking lessons with renowned Chef Armindo Maroto. She was thrilled.

Wendy got Judy Bose noise (and Greg's music) cancelling headphones. She couldn't wait to use them.

Judy got Warrick the entire collection of Smokey Robinson on laser disc. He kissed her.

Warrick got Gwen a display frame with Jim's military records, Purple Heart and Bronze Star. She nearly cried.

Gwen got Mandy ballroom dance lessons for her and Nick. Mandy was thrilled, Nick not so much. But, everyone had a blast explaining the how's and why's of what they had chosen for their Secret Santa.

After a short break for some food, wine, and visits to the bathroom, the ladies took their places as did the men, on opposite sides of the room. "The Newlywed Game' used big pieces of cardstock for their answer cards so the women did, too. They wanted to be authentic.

"Ok," Gwen began. "Does everyone have a big stack of cards?" Everyone nodded that they did. "Good. Here's what we're going to do. Here on the coffee table there is a box of question cards and a box of cards saying either husband or wife. We'll take turns and select one card from each box. Our example is a question for the wives. What does your husband think about the president? Husbands you'd write your answer on the card. Then, after your wife answers you show us the card. It's like that old game show, 'The Newlywed Game'. Any questions?"

"I have one," Greg said. "What if the actual answer is truly embarrassing? Or, what if it could get us in trouble with the better half?"

"Two good questions. The idea is to see who knows their spouse the best, or actually, which couple knows each other the best. I guess. But, as for the answers, that's an individual decision." Gwen explained. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah. What if you know that someone didn't answer truthfully?" Sara smirked.

Gwen thought for a minute. "Well, it's more about knowing what your spouse will say than the truth. But, for the fun of it, let's say that we can 'challenge' any teams answer. And the group will decide to award a point or not. Fair?" The assembled group nodded.

Nick furrowed his brow. "Gwen, is there a prize or anything?"

"There is. Catherine?" Gwen turned to look at Catherine.

"The winning team gets an all expense paid weekend in the Presidential Suite at the Tangiers." Catherine sipped her wine.

"Everyone ready?" Gwen asked. "I'll go first." Gwen made her card selections. "This is a question for the ladies. Oh dear, it's a doozey, too. Ladies, where will your spouse say is the strangest place you have ever made whoopee?"

"What's whoopee?" Gil asked confused.

"Gil!" Sara elbowed him in the ribs, and everyone laughed.

"What?" Gil was still confused. Sara leaned in and explained the word.

"Oh." Gil blushed.

Gwen wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page. "Ok, ladies, remember you have to write down what you think your husband will say." Gwen sat down in her place and wrote down her answer. "Who wants to answer first?"

"We will!" Judy volunteered.

Greg blushed a little, cleared his throat and said, "Under the reception desk at the lab." Jaws dropped, and Judy grinned as she turned her card around to reveal the correct answer.

"One point for Greg and Judy." Gwen made a note on the large scorecard. "Nick?"

"In the RV on the road to Texas." Nick took a sip of his beer, and Mandy turned around her correct answer.

"That's a point for you two as well." Gwen made the mark on the chart. "Sara, you want to go next?"

"I'm good. Gil?" Sara looked at Gil.

"Ummm…on the deck box." Gil nearly whispered and drained his drink. Everyone's eyes grew big at that revelation. Except for Sara, who scowled when she turned around her card to show 'Gil's office'.

"Uhhh…no point." Gwen seemed confused.

"I think we're next." Warrick started. "On my motorcycle."

"Yes!" Catherine gave him a high five when she revealed the correct answer.

"Point for the Browns. Seriously? On the motorcycle?" Catherine nodded and Gwen marked a point on the chart. "That leaves us. Jim?"

Jim let out a breath. "In the back of the minivan at the Henderson Drive-In."

Gwen smirked and turned over the correct answer. "One point for us."

Before she could score the point Sara chimed in. "Wait! I declare a miss point or something."

"What?" Jim asked. "Why? Our answers matched."

"I know that had to be rehearsed." Sara looked scolding at Gwen. "I know it's not the strangest place…"

"Hang on, Sara. The rules say that I had to write down what I thought Jim would say. That's what I did." Gwen looked first at Sara then to the rest of the guests. Unfortunately for Sara, everyone agreed.

Sara looked around at everyone in the room. "But, I know that it's not…I mean…" She stopped when she realized that Gwen knew Jim well enough to know he'd never confess the actual strangest place, and that she herself didn't know that Gil was competitive enough to embarrass himself by revealing the absolute truth. Sara sighed and glared slightly at Gil. "Never mind."


	89. Chapter 89

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 89**

"What do we do now?" Greg asked with a grin. "You can't _both_ win the prize. That would be way too kinky."

"Greg!" Everyone chorused.

Greg put up his hands in defense. "Hey, I just mean you can't put two couples in the Presidential Suite…can you?"

"No!" Sara snapped at Greg. "So, how do we handle a tie, Gwen?"

Gwen shook her head. "I don't know. We didn't think we'd have a tie."

"Can't you just have a winner take all tie breaker question?" Warrick suggested.

"We ran out of questions." Catherine explained.

"I really can't believe that." Wendy spoke from the dining room table where she stood filling her wine glass. "We came up with…what…50 questions?"

Sara nodded. "Did we really use them all?"

Judy did a quick check of the board. "Looks that way. Four rounds of 25 questions. Geez, I can't believe you guys have the exact same score. No one else was even close."

"I have an idea." Hodges spoke up. "What if each of the other couples comes up with one question?"

"That's only four questions. It could still end up in a tie." Jim stated flatly.

"There's a twist." Hodges continued. "Before the question is asked, each couple must decide which of you will answer the question, husband or wife."

"David, how is that a twist?" Wendy asked him.

"The question isn't about your spouse; it's about the other person's spouse." Hodges sat with a satisfied grin.

"Hodges, you want to explain that so a regular person can understand?" Nicky chided.

"Let's say Gwen and Gil will be the guessers. Gwen has to match Sara's answer, and Gil has to match Jim's. Understand?" Hodges tried to be clear.

"I think I do." Gwen nodded as did Jim.

Sara smirked. "I got it. Gil?"

"I'm in." Gil answered.

Hodges grinned. "Ok, the rest of us have to each come up with one question. By the time we get through four questions, we should have a clear winner.

A few minutes of thinking, laughing, giggling, and whispering and the questions were ready.

Hodges collected the questions from the other couples and took his place next to the scoreboard. "Ok, for this first question, who will be answering?"

"I'll answer for our team." Gwen winked at Gil and Sara.

Sara smiled at Gwen. "I'll answer for us."

"Very good." Hodges looked through the questions. "Ladies, how will your opponent answer this question…"

"Wait a second." Gil interrupted. "Sorry, Hodges. We have to change the rules a little here. These answers have to be the complete truth. Otherwise we'll just keep lying to each other. Agreed?"

Gwen smiled at Jim and then back at her brother. "Agreed."

"Good, us too." Sara announced.

"Ready?" Hodges double checked with the couples again. "Ok, Ladies, how will the gentleman in question answer this question. At what age did you lose your virginity?"

"Oh, crap." Gwen blurts and looks over at Jim.

"Alright!" Sara grinned at Gwen with confidence. "I'll go first. Jim lost his virginity at 15."

"She's right." Gwen and Jim said together as he showed the answer card.

Hodges marked down a point for the Grissom team. "Gwen?"

"Hmmm…well it can't be that hard to figure out." She thought for a second or two and looked at Gil for only a moment. "Gil lost his virginity at 19."

Gil turned his card to show '19'. "What?" Sara jumped up and looked between Gil and Gwen. "How do you know that?"

"Gil isn't the only member of this family that likes to solve mysteries. It's just a simple deduction, Sara." Gwen sat back next to Jim.

Hodges turned toward the scoreboard. "I'll mark that as a correct answer. Next question. Shall we just say that Gil and Jim will answer this time?" The men nodded. "Ok. Guys, how will the ladies answer this; what is the size of their wedding band?"

Gwen immediately sat on her hands. Jim chuckled and winked at his wife. "Sara's wedding band is a size 5."

Sara let out a breath. "Yeah…" Sara started as she showed the card. "It's a 5."

"Gil?" Hodges looked at his boss and friend.

Gil stared right at Gwen, and after a few seconds, his mouth quirked in his silly grin. "Gwen's wedding band is a 7."

"Pooh! He's right." Gwen confirmed and tossed the card down.

Hodges was less confident in his solution to the tie now that after two questions we were still at a tie. "Ok, ladies, will you both be taking this question?" Gwen and Sara both nodded their answers. "Very well. How will the guys answer this question? If you were on a desert island, what three things, no people, would you want with you?"

"This has to be Greg's question." Jim announced. Greg shrugged his shoulders knowing he was caught.

"Who's going first?" Hodges asked the ladies.

"I'll go first." Gwen volunteered. "Gil, are you ready?" Gil nodded that he was. "Ok. First, you'd want the photo of you and Sara taken outside of that café in San Francisco." Gil nodded. Second, you'd want that recording that the kids made for your 10th anniversary. The one of them singing 'Nearness of You'." Again, Gil nodded. "Lastly, I'd say you'd want that first edition of Shakespeare's Sonnets that Sara bought you for your 60th birthday."

Gil looked at Sara. "That's right, too. You got me."

Hodges made the mark on the board. "Ok, Sara. You're turn."

"Ok. Your family portrait from two years ago, that picture of Gwen in your wallet no one is supposed to know about, and your side arm." Sara looked at her feet after answering, hoping no one wanted any details about any of those answers.

Gwen smiled slightly and covered Jim's hand with hers. "That's right. Ok, Dave, let's have that last question."

Hodges nodded. "Ok. The guys will be answering this question, and here's the twist…you answer for your own spouse. Jim, Gil, how will your lady answer this question…

Ladies, at what moment did you know you had met your soul mate?"

Both Gwen and Sara's chins dropped. How could anyone know the answer to a question like that? The ladies looked at each other for a moment, how was anyone supposed to answer a question about them so personal that neither was sure they could even answer. Finally each lady turned to look for a moment at their husband…suddenly…they were…

_Flashback__ – Sara_

"_I have a lot more questions, Dr. Grissom." Sara asked softly._

"_Please, just Grissom." Gil smiled slightly._

_Sara nodded. "I know a small coffee shop just around the corner from here. We could continue our discussion there."_

"_I could use some coffee." Gil smiled._

_Sara nodded and turned to lead the way up the stairs and out of the lecture hall. She had barely taken a step when he placed his hand on the small of her back. Sara felt tingles up her spine and turned her head slightly to the left to see him smile at her._

_Flashback__ – Jim and Gwen_

"_Thanks for everything, Jim." Gwen began as she walked Jim to his car. "It would have been a nightmare getting everything from the hotel to Gil and Sara's in a cab. Not to mention carrying Sammy."_

_When they reached his car, Jim turned to face her. "Gwen…I was wondering…if maybe you'd like to go to dinner…with me?"_

_Gwen rested her hands on his upper arms, looked up into Jim's eyes and smiled. "I was afraid you were going to make me beg."_

_Jim smiled and placed his hands on her waist. "Never." He whispered just before he kissed her. _

"New question!" Gwen and Sara said together.

"Huh? Why?" Hodges asked.

"How can anyone answer that question for someone else?" Sara almost whined.

Gwen nodded. "No one can possibly know when someone else met their soul mate."

Jim and Gil exchanged glances. "We're good."


	90. Chapter 90

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

Family, Like It or Not

**Chapter 90**

"I'm sorry about the weekend, Honey." Jim apologized again as he and Gwen cleaned up the kitchen after dinner.

Gwen smiled at him. "Jimmy, it's fine, really. I've won so many of these bets with Sara. It's good that she and Gil got this one."

"Wait…you didn't tell me it was a bet. I thought it was just about the party game." Jim stopped loading the dishwasher.

"For the most part it was. Sara and I were having a conversation about something a few weeks ago, and we figured out a way to test it." Gwen explained as she wiped down the counters.

Jim put the last few items in the dishwasher and started it. "What was this conversation?"

"Jim, really, it's not important. Let's go watch TV." Gwen started into the living room.

Jim followed her. "It's important to me that I understand. You look upset."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Gwen turned to face him.

"Nope."

Gwen let out a sigh. "I don't remember the conversation exactly, but it came down to who knew their spouse the best, me or Sara."

"You mean me or Gil." Jim corrected.

"Well, ultimately, it came down to that, yes." Gwen diverted her eyes.

Jim grinned a little. "Honey, are you upset because you think Gil knows Sara better than I know you?"

"I guess a little, maybe. But, they knew each other for years before we even met. I guess it stands to reason." Gwen answered still not meeting his gaze.

Jim took a second to devise a plan. "And it really bothers you?"

"Jim, do we have to talk about this? It's not a big deal, really." Gwen hoped he'd let it die. She really didn't think anyone could know when someone else met their soul mate.

Jim shook his head a bit. He wasn't going to give up that easy. Jim was determined to get her to say it. "It is a big deal if you really believe it."

Gwen, now quite frustrated, popped up off the sofa and stood over him. "Jim! What do I have to do to get you to leave this alone? Are you going to make me beg?"

"_And there it is!_" Jim thought to himself. He smiled, stood, and placed his hands on her hips, just as he'd done that day. He looked into her eyes. "Never." Jim whispered just before he kissed her.

When what just happened occurred to Gwen, she broke the kiss. "You knew?" Jim nodded. Gwen looked deep into his blue eyes. "But, why didn't you say so? Why didn't you tell them when I met my soul mate?" Gwen smiled at him.

Jim looked at his wife. "It wasn't any of their business." He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her again.

When the need for air parted them Gwen asked, "How did you know?"

"It was then for me too. Well, almost." Jim started.

"Almost?" Gwen smirked.

"For you it was when I whispered 'never', for me it was when you put your hands on my arms and looked up at me. No one has ever looked at me like that. It was…it's hard to explain." Jim's voice faded.

"Jimmy, are you embarrassed?" Gwen slid off his lap and knelt in front of him.

"I'm not used to this sort of thing." Jim answered honestly.

Gwen shook her head. "Jimmy, we've been married for almost 14 years. You stripped for me. What could you possibly be embarrassed about?"

Jim stared at his hands in his lap. Gwen lifted his face so their eyes met. "Jimmy, please."

Jim let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. "I'd never felt anything like that before, ever. It was like…like…peace, complete peace. I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make sense."

"On the contrary, that's just how I'd describe it."

"This suite is amazing!" Sara called to Gil who was tipping the bellboy.

Gil locked the door and joined her on the balcony. "Catherine says it's one of the best suites in Vegas."

"I can believe it!" Sara took Gil's hand and led him back into the room. "I'm afraid I may lose you in this bed."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen!" Gil pulled her to him, and their lips met in a deep kiss.

Sara broke the kiss only to make a suggestion. "Care for a bath?"

Gil raised an eyebrow. "Do I offend?"

"Not yet you haven't. But, if you deny me, I will be highly offended." Sara winked as she sashayed into the bathroom.

Gil stripped himself naked and stood in the doorway behind Sara. "Have you readied my bath, woman?"

"Excuse me?" Sara asked without looking up from her task.

Gil sighed and repeated himself. "Have you readied my bath yet, woman?"

Sara turned to see him this time. She smiled. "Yes, Majesty. How may I further serve you?"

"As I am already undressed, you may disrobe and bathe me." Gil smirked. He stepped into the huge tub and decided he liked this little game.

Sara did as 'His Highness' had commanded and knelt beside the tub. She slowly began to bathe Gil. She started with his hair and then moved to his back and chest. Next she sponged off his arms and then his legs. That was when she thought she should join him in the tub. She carefully stepped between his legs and sat down facing him. "Majesty is there anything else?"

Gil swallowed hard. "You've neglected my member." Gil tried to say without blushing. He was unsuccessful.

"Majesty, I believe you're blushing. But, I will tend to your member if it is your wish." Sara was enjoying this little game as well.

"See to it." Gil had regained his composure and normal color.

"Yes, Majesty."

Gil laid his head back on the built-in pillow and closed his eyes. This was one fantastic tub he thought to himself. There was a little bit of movement on Sara's end of the tub which Gil took to be Sara getting the sponge ready to 'tend to his member'. Sara tended indeed. It was quite a shock to 'His Majesty' when Sara lowered herself onto his member.

"So, how was the Presidential Suite?" Gwen asked Sara as the two prepared a light lunch.

Sara grinned. "I would say it was a royal event."

"I don't get it." Gwen frowned.

"It's kind of a long story. Let's just say that we played Kings and Queens." Sara cut the last of the sandwiches and put them on the tray.

"Ok. I think I get it now." Gwen crossed to the patio door. "Lunch is ready!"

Gil and Jim came into the kitchen, and Jim got to the kitchen sink first. "Ha, Brother. You get the bathroom."

"I have no problem walking the extra ten feet to your powder room, Jim." Gil walked the short distance to the powder room and opened the door. "Oh geez! What happened in here?" Gil closed the door much more quickly than he'd opened it.

Gwen chuckled. "That was mean, Jim. The boys were fooling around and knocked a tray of perfumes and aftershaves on the floor."

"Why didn't you put on the vent and leave the door open?" Gil wondered as he took his turn at the kitchen sink.

"What's the fun in that?" Jim laughed, taking his seat at the table. "I knew you'd have to go in there at some point. I couldn't bear missing your reaction."

Sara laughed at Gil's face. "Don't worry, Gil. I'm sure it didn't stick to you." She noticed Gil checking his shirt on his way to the table.

"You go ahead and start lunch." Gwen crossed to the powder room door. "I'm going in." She opened the door and entered. Those eating lunch heard the water in the sink being ran full blast and the vent being turned on. Before Gwen emerged, they heard the toilet flush and the water being turned off.

"I'm impressed, Honey." Jim announced when Gwen sat down at the table. "I don't know how you could…uh…perform under those circumstances."

"Jim!" Gwen slapped him on the arm. "I didn't 'perform', I was trying to dissipate the smell. Did you really think I'd use the bathroom with you all out here and leave the door open?"

"Oh, no I guess not. I didn't think about that. I mean, you don't…" Jim stopped short of finishing his thought.

"What, Jim?" Gil asked.

Jim looked at Gwen and then at Gil. "Uh…it doesn't matter."

Gwen sighed when she noticed that Gil and Sara were both looking at Jim waiting for him to crack. "He was going to say that I don't always close the door. When it's just Jim and I, I sometimes don't close the door. I'm sorry. I know we're all eating and that's not something you discuss at the table."

There was silence for a short time while the foursome ate their lunch. No one really even tried to make eye contact. It was Sara who finally spoke up. "Oh for heaven's sake, this is silly. We all use the bathroom, and we all know it. Why does this, of all things, embarrass us?"

"Who's embarrassed?" Jim asked. "I'm just hungry."


	91. Chapter 91

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

Family, Like It or Not

**Chapter 91**

"…Happy birthday, Dear Jim. Happy birthday to you!" The gang finished with a flourish.

"Wow, Jim. 70 years old? Did you think you'd make it that far?" Greg had a way with words. Not necessarily a good way, but a way.

"Keep it up, Sanders; and, you won't make it another hour." Jim glared.

Greg put his hands up in defense. "Geez, just kidding, Big Guy!"

"I apologize for Greg, Jim." Judy started. "He hasn't been himself…no wait…yes he has." This brought laughter from everyone in ear shot, including Greg.

Jim stood. "Everyone, thanks for coming to wish me a happy birthday. You're all very special people…" Jim paused for a moment. "So, I've called the men in the white coats to haul you all away." Jim raised his glass and toasted his friends.

It was a very nice afternoon but the evening proved much more exciting. Gil and Sara were treating Jim and Gwen to a night on the town. Tim McGraw and Faith Hill were performing in the big room of the Wynn. Both Gwen and Jim loved their music; though, Jim was less likely to admit it.

"Wow! That was great!" Gwen slipped her arm though Jim's. "I'd forgotten what it was like going to a live concert. "Anyone up for a drink at the bar?"

"I'm always up for a drink." Jim answered.

Sara shook her head. "I'm driving, so I'll pass."

"I could handle a beer." Gil added. "It's on me."

Sara, Gwen and Gil went to the bar, and Jim headed into the men's room. Gil ordered drinks and decided that Jim had the right idea, leaving Gwen and Sara to wait for the drinks.

"Sara!" Gwen noticed a table had opened up. "Go grab that table, and I'll wait for our drinks."

"Right!" Sara waded through the people and got to the table just before another party had claimed it.

The bartender approached Gwen. "I am waiting for more Heineken. Do you want me to hold off on the rest of the drinks until I get some? Shouldn't be more than five minutes."

Gwen nodded. "Sure. I'll be right here." When she felt the warm spot on her lower back, she turned expecting to see Jim or Gil. She didn't.

"Excuse me. Do I know you?" Gwen asked the slightly red eyes that belonged to the hand on her back.

"I've seen you at that club. 'Through the Years." Mr. Blurry-Eyes slurred.

"Great. Now, if you could remove your hand, please." Gwen requested politely.

He didn't. "Howz 'bout you 'n me make a little music?" He slimed.

"I don't think so; I'm a married woman." Gwen moved slightly away from him causing his hand to drop from her back.

He didn't quite like that answer. "My wife was a married woman, too. Didn't stop her!" This time he forced Gwen's back slightly against the bar.

"Look. I'm sorry if your wife was unfaithful to you. Now please, before my husband gets back. Leave me alone." Gwen was firm but still rather polite. She tried to get Sara's attention to no avail. There were so many people in the bar, and it was loud enough that even those people standing next to Gwen seemed unaware of what was going on.

"I'm not 'fraid of your husband." Mr. Blurry nearly spat.

Gwen was far angrier now and maybe a little frightened. "You should be."

A slimy smirk slithered across Mr. Blurry's face. "Yeah? Maybe you should be afraid."

As if on cue, Jim returned to Gwen's side. "Honey?"

Jim's appearance did nothing to dissuade Mr. Blurry. "This guy's your husbin'? He don't look so tough. Fact is, looks like a geezer."

"Hey, Buddy. This lady is my wife. Take a hike." Jim slipped his arm between the drunk and Gwen.

"I ain't done talkin' to her." The man announced.

Jim lightly shoved the man back a few steps. "Yeah…you are."

The drunk put up his hands in surrender. "Fine! Bitch wants to hang with a geezer like you I don't care."

"Honey, are you ok?" Jim was slightly concerned.

Gwen smiled at him. "I am now. Thank you for rescuing me."

"Just doin' my job, ma'am." Jim nodded as the bartender arrived with their tray of drinks. "Shall we?" Gwen led the way to their table where Gil had already found Sara.

After explaining the bar incident to Jim, Gil and Sara, the foursome enjoyed a few rounds of drinks. Gwen assured them she was fine after the altercation, but Gil noticed that she seemed distracted. Sara, who was sticking with 7-Up, noticed as well. But, she said nothing until she and Gwen were in the ladies room well away from Jim.

"Gwen? Are you sure you're ok?" Sara asked gently. "You seem a little distracted."

Gwen didn't make eye contact. "I'm ok, Sara. I just never thought I'd be in that kind of situation. I guess losing some weight and singing in a club brings more attention than I bargained for." Gwen finished washing her hands and started toward the door.

"Hey, Gwen." Sara called after her.

Gwen turned at the door. "I'm fine, really." Gwen smiled.

"No, how did Jim look when he was defending you?" Sara grinned and started through the door.

"Sexy…very sexy." Gwen let the door close behind them.

It had been a few weeks since Jim's birthday and he was at the club listening to Gwen sing. Gwen and Patrick sang wonderfully, and there was only one set remaining. Patrick's wife, Shelly, the head chef at the club, was very pregnant with their fourth and unexpected baby. Gwen had to take the entire final set since baby Kaler chose that moment to start his or her journey.

It was a lot more singing than Gwen usually did in one set, but she enjoyed every minute of it. After closing, Jim was waiting at his usual table for Gwen to join him from her dressing room. It seemed to be taking her longer to come out. Jim decided to head back and see what was keeping his lady from him. He was half way to the door of her dressing room when he heard her scream.


	92. Chapter 92

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 92**

Gwen finished her last song and could hear the band start playing their usual 'exit' music as she reached her dressing room. "Funny," Gwen said to herself. "I don't remember turning off the light." Gwen flipped the light on and stepped into her dressing room to see the blurry-eyed man from the bar sitting on her sofa like he owned the place. "What the hell do you want?"

"Where's your husband?" Mr. Blurry-Eyes stood up from the sofa.

"He'll be back any minute." Gwen answered firmly.

Mr. Blurry-Eyes smirked and stepped toward Gwen. "I don't believe you, Bitch."

"Jim!" Gwen practically screamed his name.

"Gwen!" Jim shouted as he started running the rest of the way to her dressing room.

"That's my husband. If you're smart, you'll leave now." Gwen backed up slowly toward her make-up table.

Mr. Blurry smirked at her and turned toward the door. "That old geezer? Like I'm afraid of him."

While his back was turned, Gwen reached back toward the vanity, grabbed her sterling silver hairbrush, and kept it hidden behind her back. "Look, Mr…?"

"Conley. Peter Conley."

"Mr. Conley, I love my husband. Nothing is going to happen between us." Gwen just tried to keep him talking.

Conley locked the doorknob and turned to face Gwen. "Something's going to happen whether you like it or not."

Conley started toward Gwen. "Mr. Conley, I'm sorry your wife cheated on you…"

"I don't want your pity, you bitch." Conley lunged at Gwen. Grabbing her, Conley ripped the neckline of her gown tearing the strap of her lace bra in the process. Gwen tried to cover herself with one hand while swinging her brush at his face with the other. Gwen caught him right on the nose. He looked up and grabbed his bloody nose just as she kneed him in the groin with every last bit of her strength. No easy task in the floor length gown she was wearing. Conley recoiled in pain and fell over the coffee table.

Jim arrived at the door just as Mike Sullivan, the club owner, arrived there from his office. "Jim, what's going on?"

Jim tried to open the door. When he couldn't, he didn't wait a second before he kicked it in. "Honey!"

"I'm fine." Gwen stood before him, her burgundy velvet dress torn at the neckline exposing her. On the floor at her feet was a moaning Mr. Blurry. His nose was bleeding, and his hands were clutching his groin. "I can't say the same for Mr. Conley, here."

Jim rushed to his wife and wrapped his jacket around her. After assuring himself that she was indeed 'fine', he pulled Conley up from the floor and glared at him. Through gritted teeth Jim whispered, "You even think about coming near my wife again and you'll have a lot more than a bloody nose and an ache in your britches." By this point, Mike had found the security guard out locking the back gate. The guard then took control of Conley.

"Gwen," Mike started. "I'm sorry, I had no idea he was back here."

"He was waiting for me when I finished my set. I came in, and he was just sitting on the couch. Gwen was shaking a little now that the real excitement was over. Jim had taken a protective stance with his arm safely around Gwen.

Mike was visibly upset by what had happened to Gwen. He was fond of her, and her family, and friends. "Gwen, is there anything I can do?"

Gwen thought for a second. "Do you still record all the shows?"

Mike furrowed his brow. "Yes. Why?"

Gwen smiled at Mike and then at Jim.

"Honey, don't you think we should go? We have to leave a statement at the station." Jim asked as she walked him slowly through the club.

"Jimmy, I need you to do this for me." Gwen stopped in the middle of the dance floor.

Jim stopped and turned to face her. She still wore his jacket which hid the torn bodice of her dress. "I'd walk through fire for you." He took her in his arms, and they danced. Gwen asked Mike to run the music from her birthday. There were a lot of great songs that night, but none better than the song her husband sang to her. This time when the song came on, Gwen sang along with the recording of Jim's voice…

"When I'm worried and I can't sleep, I count my blessings instead of sheep; and I fall asleep counting my blessings…"

* * *

"Holy crap, Gwen. Why didn't you call us?" Sara asked.

Gwen sighed. "It was really late, Sara. I didn't want to wake you. We had to go to the station to press charges and give a statement."

"I can't believe you broke his nose, and the other part goes without saying." Sara drained her mug and went into the kitchen to get a refill.

Gwen chuckled. "Hey, that bastard tore my favorite gown. He's lucky that's all I did."

"What did Jim do?" Sara asked cautiously when Gwen joined her in the kitchen.

Gwen filled her mug with the last of the tea and turned to lean on the counter. "He was glad I was alright. He wrapped his jacket around me. After he was sure I was ok, he picked Conley up off the floor and whispered something to him."

"I know all that, Gwen. I want to know how Jim felt about you taking care of business." Sara did a few fake punches in the air.

Gwen smiled at her friend. "I used a hairbrush and my knee, not a fist. I think Jim was glad I fought back. It could've been worse."

"And…?" Sara coaxed.

"Yes, he was very sexy." Gwen winked at Sara. Just then Gil and Jim came in from the yard with a half empty bottle of scotch.

"Who was very sexy?" Gil asked raising an eyebrow.

Gwen crossed past Gil, who was returning the bottle to the cabinet, and wrapped her arms around Jim. "My husband."

"Yeah. I guess." Jim offered quietly.

"Honey, you've got something on your face…" Gwen wiped off Jim's cheek. "You'd better go check in the bathroom." Jim nodded and started toward the powder room.

"Uh…Gwen?" Sara started.

"I'm fine. Jim, not so much." Gwen confessed. "Gil, did he say anything?"

"Just that he was very proud of you. The way you took care of yourself." Gil answered his sister.

"That's it then. He's upset because I 'took care of myself.'" Gwen surmised. "I hate to do this, but could you two take off now. I need to speak to my husband."

Gil and Sara nodded and were gone when Jim returned from the bathroom. He came in to find Gwen sitting on the sofa…alone. "Where are Gil and Sara?"

"Jim, please come here and sit down. I think we need to talk." Gwen requested abruptly.

Jim did as she asked. "Ok, what's up?"

"I understand that you're proud of the way I took care of myself." Gwen started, hoping he would take over.

"Yes, very much." Jim didn't look up.

Gwen didn't want to get angry, but she was frustrated with Jim's uncharacteristic sullen behavior. "Really? Then why are you pouting?"

"What? I'm not pouting," Jim said flatly.

Gwen looked at him sternly. "I've raised two children into their teens. I know pouting."

"I don't want to do this, Honey. I'm just glad you're alright." Jim stood and was heading into the kitchen.

"James Michael Brass. I'm not finished. What would you have had me do differently?" He said nothing and continued walking into the kitchen until he could go no further. She stood and followed him. "Tell me!"

Jim stood at the kitchen sink with his back to her. "It was a big risk, you took. He outweighed you. He's taller than you, bigger. What if you hadn't caught him just right?" Jim spoke quietly and methodically. It seemed to Gwen much like she imagined an interrogation.

"So we're playing the _'what if'_ game?" Gwen joined him at the counter. "_What if_ I just stood there and let him tear my gown completely off?"

"I would've stopped him." Jim countered calmly. "I was right outside the door."

"_What if_ you were still out in the ballroom? You'd never have heard me scream." Gwen's anger still showed. "You're upset because I defended myself. _What if_ I hadn't? He'd have raped me, Jim. How would you feel then?"

Jim's head shot up, and he spun around to face her. "You think I wanted that bastard to rape you? As it was I could've killed him with my bare hands. You fought him off. I'm more proud of that than I can say, but it still scared the hell out of me!" Jim wasn't calm anymore. He was practically shouting.

"Jimmy," Gwen put her hands on his arms. "I tried to talk my way out of it; I swear. He wouldn't let up. He ripped my gown…my favorite gown," Gwen said through gritted teeth. "So yes, I hit him with my brush and kneed him in the balls. I'd do it again. It doesn't mean I don't need you."

"You can take care of yourself." Jim paused and diverted his eyes. "You weren't even afraid. All I did was pick the trash up off the floor." Jim still looked away.

"I don't know what I'd have done if you weren't there." Gwen explained. "I knew you were on your way. It was like I heard you say, 'I'm coming'. I just had to buy myself a few seconds."

"I'll always be there." Jim finally met her eyes.

"That's why I wasn't afraid." Gwen smiled at him once more and kissed him.


	93. Chapter 93

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 93**

It had only been a week since 'the incident' at the club, and Gwen was back on stage again. Patrick's wife had a baby girl. Now, he was back at work, too. Since Peter Conley, Gwen's attacker, was released on bail awaiting his trial, Jim barely let Gwen out of his sight. Jim insisted when Conley was released that Gwen take out a restraining order until the trial. Gwen was fairly certain that Conley didn't have a death wish, especially with the restraining order in place, so she doubted he'd come to the club while she was there. She was wrong.

"I wonder where Jim went?" Gil asked Sara.

"He can't have gone far." Sara answered.

The door to Gwen's dressing room slowly opened. "No need to turn off the light this time." A voice drifted out into the darkness.

"I thought I told you not to come near my wife again," Jim said flatly in the darkness.

"You think I'm afraid of you, Old Man? Or any damn restraining order?" The voice spat back.

Suddenly light filled the room when Officer Parham flipped the light switch from behind the intruder.

"After what my wife did to you…you should be." Jim informed him from behind his gun.

Mr. Conley, having seen Jim's gun and Officer Parham standing behind him, raised his hands. "I'd have gotten what I wanted from her if you hadn't showed up." Mr. Conley smirked. "I still may." Conley winked at Jim.

Sara and Gil were shocked when they heard the shot come from the back of the club. Gwen was singing her last number; a duet with Patrick to end the show. Gil and Sara did their level best to wade through the throng of screaming dancers who were mostly flocking toward the door.

Gil called to Gwen, "Stay on stage. Pat…stay with Gwen."

Mike Sullivan stood at the door of Gwen's dressing room when Gil and Sara arrived. "Mike!" Sara called as soon as she was in shouting distance.

Mike put up his hands. "It's ok. Everyone's fine."

"Where's Jim?" Gwen asked as she ran down the final steps from the stage.

"I told you to stay put." Gil was a little agitated.

Just then Jim appeared in the doorway, and Gwen ran into his arms. "Are you alright?" She asked him breathlessly.

Jim nodded. "I'm fine." Jim moved her away from the door as Officer Parham walked a handcuffed Conley out of Gwen's dressing room.

Gwen was shocked to see the man walking. "I thought I…heard a shot?"

"You did. I missed." Jim smirked at her just before she kissed him softly.

Sara leaned into Gil and whispered as Officer Parham passed them with Conley. "Were that guys pants wet?"

Having overheard, Jim felt compelled to answer. "Yeah…Mike, you'd better get housekeeping. Mr. Conley left a puddle."

Mike nodded and the group slowly dispersed. As Mike headed back to his office, he turned and called back to Gwen. "Hey, Gwen, stop by my office before your show next week. I'm putting a deadbolt on that door."

Gwen nodded and took Jim's arm as he led her out of the building.

They were lying in bed before either spoke again. "Jim, how did you miss?"

Jim turned to face her slowly. "I wanted to kill him. I kept seeing you standing there with your dress torn. But, he had his hands up, and Officer Parham was there. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't murder him. So, I fired past him into the sofa where you said he'd been sitting." Jim paused for a moment. "That's when he pissed his pants." Jim chuckled.

"I'm glad you missed," Gwen said just above a whisper. "You would have been charged with…" Her voice trailed off.

"Honey…" Jim started.

The tears she'd been holding back since the first night she met Peter Conley finally broke free, and Gwen sobbed. Jim had her in his arms in seconds.

* * *

Several months passed, and the court date had finally arrived. Jim and Gwen hoped that Conley would take a deal. When Gwen took the stand, she was well prepared. Her testimony to each encounter with Mr. Conley was stressful, but with Sara and Gil looking on, Gwen got through it. Jim had to wait outside the courtroom for his own turn at testifying.

Judge Jen Pratt looked at the defense attorney and asked, "Cross examination, Mr. McFadden?"

"Yes, Your Honor." He stood and approached Gwen.

Andrew McFadden was a sleazy attorney at best. He'd try anything to get his clients off. Which, one supposes, if you're charged with a crime is great, not so much so for those who are on the receiving end of his blatant attempts to divert suspicion.

McFadden slimed his way up to the stand much the way a slug crosses a window. "Mrs. Brass. That's a familiar name. You're married to former LVPD police Captain Jim Brass, is that correct?"

Gwen took another sip of her water. "That's correct."

"Where was Captain Brass while Mr. Conley was chatting with you at the bar?" Mr. McFadden asked greasily.

"My husband was in the restroom." Gwen answered flatly.

"Captain Brass left you all alone in a crowded bar?" McFadden asked.

Gwen could see where this was going. This man was trying to somehow blame Jim for his client's drunken behavior.

"I suppose he didn't expect me to be accosted in a public place." Gwen finished off the glass of water she'd been drinking.

McFadden decided to change the subject. "Did you invite Mr. Conley to hear you sing at the club?"

"No."

"How did Mr. Conley find and gain entry to your dressing room?" Mr. McFadden sat next to Conley.

"He was a regular on 'Disco' night, when his ex-wife performed." Gwen smirked. "He knew where the dressing rooms were."

"Yes," McFadden stopped her. "But how did he know where _your_ dressing room was?"

"My name's on the door." Gwen deadpanned.

McFadden cleared his throat and shuffled a few papers. "What did Captain Brass do when he broke through the door?"

"My husband is retired, Mr. McFadden." Gwen directed to the jury. "But, after he broke through the door, he removed his jacket and put it around me because your client ripped my dress, and I was exposed. When he was certain I was alright, he helped Mr. Conley up and handed him over to Frank Marks, the club security guard."

"Did your husband threaten Mr. Conley?" McFadden grinned a little.

"Not that I heard." Gwen didn't lie. She didn't hear Jim threaten him. But, she was pretty sure he did.

"What happened the next time you saw Mr. Conley?" McFadden hoped for a useful answer.

"I didn't see him again until Officer Parham escorted him out of my dressing room the following week." Gwen stated flatly.

McFadden shuffled a few more papers. "No further questions."

Judge Pratt addressed Gwen. "Thank you, Mrs. Brass. You may step down." Then she addressed the courtroom. "We'll take our lunch break now. Court will resume at 2:00 PM."

Gwen passed Sara and Gil and headed right out of the courtroom. When she exited through the two big doors, Jim spun around and saw her beeline into the ladies room. Gil and Sara weren't far behind her and came through the doors moments later.

"Is she alright? How did it go?" Jim bombarded Gil and Sara.

Gil looked around. "Where's Gwen?"

"Ladies room." Jim answered.

"I'll check." Sara started toward the ladies room only to be caught at the door by a departing Gwen.

"Honey!" Jim made it to her in three steps. "Are you alright?"

Gwen let out a sigh. "I'm fine, Jimmy." She placed her hand on his cheek. "I drank a lot of water in there." The foursome smiled. "We're in recess until 2:00 PM. How about you take me to lunch?"

The Grissoms and the Brasses had a nice peaceful lunch at a diner just down the street from the courthouse. They laughed and talked like always. No one mentioned the case, or testimony. They returned about a half an hour early to find ADA Franklin searching for them.

"What's up, Carter?" Jim asked the man.

Mr. Franklin led the couples into a private room. "Conley wants the deal. He can see the jury is not on his side and doesn't want to face their decision."

"No," Jim said flatly.

"Jim. Maybe we should listen to what Carter has to say." Gwen placed her hand on Jim's.

Gil put his hand on the small of Sara's back. "We'll wait for you outside." Before Gwen could protest, they were closing the door behind them.

"No. I don't care what the deal is. He was going to…" Jim couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I know, Jim. Let's just hear Carter out, and then we'll talk." Gwen spoke to Jim softly.

Carter told them all the details of the 'deal' that he and Conley's lawyer worked out. "The attempted rape charge will drop to aggravated sexual assault, and the aggravated stalking will be dropped to stalking. Conley will serve eight years with possible parole after five. He'll have to admit to everything he did including lying in wait for Gwen. And after his release, he'll be required to attend anger management classes as well as see a counselor and probation officer weekly for two years or return to prison to finish out his sentence."

After hearing about the 'deal', Gwen asked, "What if we don't take the deal and stick with the aggravated stalking and…and the attempted rape charges?"

"It would be worse for him, sure." Mr. Franklin started. "But, he doesn't have a record. He's a respected and surprisingly honest businessman. The jury has two options. Aggravated stalking and attempted rape are option 1. Option 2 is stalking with aggravated assault, a non-sexual offense. If they decide that maybe he wasn't going to rape you, and he tore your dress while trying to hit you or when he fell after you hit him, they could go for option 2. He'd get maybe three years and probably be out in 18 months."

Gwen stood and thanked Franklin. "Thank you, Carter. Could you give us a minute?" Franklin nodded and left the room.

"No." Jim started again. "No deal."

"Jimmy, please." Gwen sat down and faced him. "I don't want you to testify."

"You testified." Jim countered.

"I had to testify." Gwen was very calm. "I don't want _you_ to testify." She emphasized each word.

"Why? I've testified at hundreds of trials. I've helped put more scumbags away than I can count…more rapists, too." Jim diverted his eyes.

"How many of those cases involved your wife?" Gwen asked him softly.

Jim lifted his eyes to meet hers. She could see in those eyes all the pain he felt. "He tried to…"

Gwen stopped him. "He didn't rape me. I know he would have. But if the jury decides otherwise, it'll never go on his record. Better that he has to admit the sexual assault than for a jury to decide it was a non-sexual offense."

Jim touched his head to Gwen's. "When did you get so brave?"

"I married a cop."


	94. Chapter 94

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 94**

Gwen convinced Jim to take the deal. Peter Conley got eight years for stalking and aggravated sexual-assault. Gwen actually believed he was sincere when he apologized. She did a little digging and discovered that Conley's wife had cheated on him with a club patron. He didn't take it well and started drinking…a lot. While Gwen still believed that Conley would have raped her, she felt a little sorry for the man and decided to forgive him. Jim…well…he didn't.

With the Conley mess behind them, the Grissoms and the Brasses thought a trip to the lake was well over due. Sam and Tom had summer jobs and chose to stay at home for the week. Under the close watch of…well…everyone. After all, Sam was 17 years old now, and Tom was nearly 14 years old. They were both good boys, and Gwen and Jim felt they could be trusted.

Isabella was at sleep away camp with the Junior Achievers Club, and Hogie had a job of his own. He wouldn't be staying at home, though. Hogie was invited to stay with the Stokes family while Gil and Sara were at the lake. Hogie didn't mind at all. He and Nicki had been dating…well for as long as anyone who's anyone remembers. Gil felt perfectly comfortable with Hogie staying at the home of his girlfriend; mostly because his girlfriend's father would be there, too.

"Ok, Grissoms," Gwen said. "We'll see you up at the lake? Lunch tomorrow at noon, right?"

Sara shook her head. "I'm not sure why we're making this so formal. You guys are at the cabin next door. I can yell out the front door, and you can hear me."

"Seems like the lady wants some alone time with her man." Jim winked at Sara.

"Jim!" Gwen smiled and smacked his backside. "You don't have to spread that around."

"Sometimes I can't tell you two apart from the kids." Gil closed and locked their front door.

Jim scowled at his friend. "Hey, I'm still taller than the boys."

"Not for long, I fear." It was Gwen's turn to wink this time. "Not that I mind."

"We're the same height when it matters." Jim waggled his eyebrows.

"When's that?" Gil sometimes just didn't get it.

Jim smirked. "When we're in bed."

"OK, then. We'll catch you two tomorrow." Sara hurried Gil into the car before it really got out of hand.

Jim opened the door for Gwen and took her hand to help her in. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Gwen took his hand and got in the car.

A few hours later, Jim pulled the car into the driveway of their home at the lake. "I wonder what happened to Gil and Sara."

"Maybe they stopped off for a snack or something." Gwen volunteered as she opened her door and got out of the car. "It's going to be strange here just the two of us."

"If you don't want to be alone with me, I could round up a few strangers." Jim joined her at the trunk.

She turned to face him. "I love being alone with you, Captain Brass." She looked up into his eyes.

"There's that look," Jim said looking down at her.

"What look is that?" Gwen asked barely above a whisper.

"You're 'take me to bed or lose me forever' look." Jim grinned.

Gwen laughed out loud. "I was wondering when you'd work that into a conversation." She turned and lifted the box of 'first day essentials' out of the trunk. "I knew I shouldn't have let you watch "Top Gun" last night." Gwen took the box up onto the porch.

Jim was right on her heels with their suitcase. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Mrs. Brass." He unlocked the front door and allowed Gwen to enter before him.

Gwen made quick work unpacking the box of assorted items they would need until they could get to the local market. "I'll go unpack the suitcase and make up our room." She kissed Jim lightly and left him standing at the kitchen sink.

"Call me if you need anything!" Jim yelled after her. He started a kettle of water for tea. Just after the kettle whistled and he filled the teapot, Gwen called to him from the bedroom.

Jim entered the master bedroom, but Gwen was nowhere to be seen. "Honey?"

"In here, Jimmy." Gwen's voice practically sang out from the master bathroom.

Jim stepped into the bathroom. "Uh…Honey?"

Gwen raised her eyebrow as only she can. "Well?"

Jim understood now and smirked. "What do you wanna do? Just drop down on the tile and go for it?"

Gwen was standing naked in the middle of the room. "No, actually, I had this counter in mind."

* * *

The next day Jim and Gwen headed over to the Grissom cabin on the lake. Gwen tapped lightly on the front door before heading in.

"Grissoms!" Gwen called as she and Jim made their way into the home.

"We're out here!" Sara called back from the deck.

Jim and Gwen followed the voice stopping to drop off a few things in the fridge. "What happened to you two yesterday?" Gwen asked when they got to the deck.

Sara glanced at Gil. "We had some trouble with the car, and Gil had to pull off the road."

"Really?" Jim looked at Gil. "Didn't you take the car into Vince?" Jim knew that Gil took the car into Vince for a full check because he saw it there when he went in to look at a used car for Sam.

"Yeah. The car's fine." Gil answered flatly.

"Do you two want something to drink?" Sara attempted to change the subject.

Gwen and Jim held up their hands. Gwen had a 7-Up, and Jim a beer. "Sara…are you alright?" Gwen finally asked.

"Huh?" Sara felt stuck.

"She's fine. She's just a little embarrassed." Gil explained.

Gwen looked at Jim. "Embarrassed? About what?"

"We didn't have car trouble." Gil gave his partial answer.

"Then what happened?" Jim sipped at his beer.

"We pulled off the road and had sex." Gil dropped quickly.

Jim spit beer out of his mouth making Gil burst into laughter. Gwen's chin nearly hit the floor, and Sara buried her head in her hands. Jim finally spoke. "What?"

"What part didn't you understand? The pulled off the road or had sex." Gil looked smug in spite of himself.

A low moan came from Sara's direction. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Sure!" Gwen took Jim's now empty beer bottle. "Do you want another?" Jim nodded. "Gil, would you like another beer?" Gil nodded as well, and Gwen retrieved his empty bottle. "Sara? Can I get you anything?"

"My dignity?" Sara seemed to be snapping out of her embarrassment.

Gwen chuckled. "I'll see what I can do." Gwen announced her return. "I couldn't find any dignity in the fridge, but I found a few of these." Gwen handed Sara a raspberry wine cooler. "I loved these in high school." She next handed Gil and Jim their beer.

"Really?" Jim began. "High school? That would have made you underage, Missy." He directed to his wife.

"I hated high school." Sara interjected.

"Why, exactly?" Gil ventured to ask.

"I never got to go to my senior prom." Sara took a swallow of her wine cooler. "But, I do remember these. Where did you ever find these, Gwen?"

"I found this beer distributor the last time we had a big barbecue." She sipped at her cooler, too. "They have all the flavors I remember. Raspberry wine coolers were my favorite."

"You never went to your senior prom?" Gil asked absentmindedly.

"Huh? Oh, nope. No one asked me. I was a science geek. None of the boys were interested in me." Sara took a sip of cooler. "Not even the other science geeks." She directed that at Gil.

"I remember my senior prom." Gwen volunteered. "Gil, did you go to yours?"

Gil nodded. "Yeah. I asked a friend to go. She was in my chemistry class. We just went as friends."

"Really?" Jim egged him on.

"Really. She left with someone else. I don't think I even danced once." Gil took a big swallow of his beer. "What about you, Jim?"

"I played football in high school. The senior prom was almost a requirement." Jim looked at the ground.

"Did you have a girlfriend?" Gwen grinned when she asked the question to which she knew the answer.

Jim's head popped up. "Nah…just a girl I asked." Jim looked at the ground again.

"I had a boyfriend." Gwen sipped the cooler. "He was a wide receiver on the football team. Most of his friends were dating cheerleaders."

"My date was a cheerleader. I heard she had sex with the quarterback in the locker room." Jim took a swig of his beer.

"You weren't the quarterback?" Sara grinned.

Jim looked at Gwen. "Nope. I was a safety."

"What does a safety do?" Sara asked.

Jim glanced at Gil and then back to Sara. "He takes down the wide receiver."


	95. Chapter 95

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 95**

Sara's birthday was rapidly approaching. Gil knew what he wanted to get for her, but he needed a little help this time around. Gwen heard about a new theatre opening in Henderson and decided to audition. Mike Sullivan, the owner of 'Through the Years' was also a part owner of 'Twin Palms Theatre'. It wasn't a big theatre, but it was semi-professional. Mike and his partner planned to bring in National Tours of Broadway shows. And, also, have an 'in house' company of actors to draw from to do live performances of Broadway favorites. The grand opening show was to be 'Mame'. It was one of Gwen's favorite shows and her 'signature' role. Or, it had been her signature role when she was performing more frequently. She was thrilled when Mike called to tell her she'd won the part.

"I think that's great, Honey." Jim hugged her after she hung up the phone. "When is the show?"

Gwen sighed. "It opens in the middle of October. Closing night is my birthday. I hope you won't mind waiting to celebrate until the day after?"

"Whatever you want, works for me. Have you heard from Gil, yet?" Jim crossed to the boxes that were delivered just before Mike called.

"I don't think we need to wait, do you?" Gwen asked and joined him at the door.

"Honey, the note said to wait for Gil." Jim walked her back to the sofa. He'd barely sat down when his cell beeped. "Brass."

"_Hey, Jim. You get the boxes?" Gil asked._

"Yeah, Gil. What are we supposed to do with them?" Jim's curiosity was getting the better of him.

_Gil answered. "Open them and follow the instructions to the letter. Can you do that for me?"_

Jim nodded. "Ok, Brother. This better be good. Bye."

"Well?" Gwen asked her husband.

Jim stood up and retrieved the boxes from the foyer. "He said we're supposed to open them and follow the instructions to the letter."

Gwen's smile slowly crossed her face. "I just love surprises!"

Gwen and Jim tore into the boxes that sat before them. When they saw the contents, they stopped abruptly. "What the hell?" Jim questioned.

"I don't think I understand…wait…yes I do." Gwen looked at Jim and kissed him lightly. "Grab these boxes and follow me."

Jim raised an eyebrow and did as he was told.

* * *

"Catherine, I don't know how I'll ever thank you for this." Gil gushed. "It's perfect. I don't know how you did it."

Catherine smiled at her friend. "The internet is a beautiful thing, Gil. Plus, I had some help. I have to admit, the team is very excited about all of this."

"I'm pretty excited myself. I just hope I can pull it off." Gil kissed Catherine on the cheek and left to implement his plan.

"Gil! Where the hell are you?" Sara called from the bathroom in their room at the Tangiers. "I'll kill that man. I swear."

"That wouldn't be nice," Gil said from his side of the closed bathroom door.

"I don't know what you've got planned, Gilbert Grissom, but taking all my clothes when you left the room was not a good start." Sara was practically fuming.

"I promise you, Sara. It will all be worth it. Are you ready?" Gil asked.

"Ready! Gil, I'm standing here in the bathroom in my underwear. Yes, it's the underwear you asked me to wear; but still, I'm not leaving the room like this." Sara was becoming a little frantic. She hardly knew what to expect from Gil after the 'side of the road' proclamation.

"Put this on." Gil opened the door slightly and slipped the black 'sleep mask' in to Sara.

"What? Why? No!" Sara was fuming now.

"Sara, please. I don't want you to see the…outfit I've picked. Please?" Gil used 'that' voice.

"Don't pull out the puppy whimper. You're going to need it to beg my forgiveness later." Sara opened the door clad only in the lacy red bra, matching panties, and black sleep mask. "Happy?"

"Thank you. Now, take my hand, and I'll help you dress." Gil was far more adept at undressing Sara, but he managed to get her into the garment without too much trouble or displacing the mask. "You're beautiful!"

"Now, can I take off the mask?" Sara asked.

"Not yet, Honey. I'll lead you to the final destination; and then, I'll take off the mask." Gil took her protectively in his arms and kissed her. "Here we go."

Gil led Sara carefully to their final destination. He opened the doors and helped her to step carefully inside. Sara could hear murmurs, but she could make out no voices just yet. It was oddly hollow sounding. "Sara, Honey. Close your eyes, so I can take off the mask."

"Ok, Gil. I'm ready." Gil removed the sleep mask and stood off to Sara's right.

"Happy Birthday, Sara," Gil said and she opened her eyes.

There was an audible gasp from Sara at what lay before her eyes. It was the small banquet room of the Tangiers, but not like she'd ever seen it. There were streamers, and balloons, and a huge banner over the stage that read "Congratulations Class of 1987". The band started playing songs from the 1980's. Sara looked around at her friends. The men were all dressed in 80's style tuxedos, which aren't really all that different than tuxedos now. The ladies, Sara included, were decked out in the very best vintage 80's prom wear. Off the shoulder gowns with ruffles and lace in taffeta were all the rage then. Sara herself had on a red taffeta gown that draped off her left shoulder. It was pretty far from what she'd call her style, but it was pretty perfect for a prom…in 1987.

It wasn't until Jim and Gwen approached her for a birthday hug that she noticed what they were wearing. "I've seen that somewhere before," Sara said to Gwen.

"There is a photo of me in this dress, well one exactly like it, on the mantle at our place. I wore it to my senior prom." Gwen confessed of the royal blue satin off the shoulder gown.

"What is that suppose to be?" Sara asked Jim who wasn't wearing what you would call typical prom attire.

"Hey, Kiddo. You have to remember, I graduated high school the year you were born. This is what we wore back then." Jim explained of his attire. Not that the entire thing was unusual. He wore a black suit and white button down shirt. It was the giant white '45' on the football jersey he wore over his white shirt that drew Sara's attention.

"How did you get a football jersey from Jim's high school?" Sara asked Gil.

Gil smirked. "I called the school and spoke to a lovely woman who knew Jim when he was there. I told her that I wanted to duplicate his jersey for a party here. She sent me his."

"Why did she have Jim's old jersey? It's been what…50 years since he graduated." Gwen added to the inquiry.

"Her name was Donna Sullivan. Does that ring any bells, Jim?" Gil directed the questions now to Jim.

"Yeah, I was friends with her brother Gary. She was a few years behind us though." Jim wasn't sure he understood why she had his jersey.

"Ok, I guess I'll have to tell the story." Gil looked at Jim once more. "She had a little bit of a crush on our Jim here. Three time All-American, Jim. The school retired his jersey when he graduated. When they renovated the school about twenty years ago, she asked if she could have it."

"Wow. I never knew that. Well, I knew about the jersey being retired, but the other stuff. She was a good kid, but she was too young for me." Jim laughed.

"How many years behind you was she?" Sara asked grinning widely.

Jim thought for a second. "I think the year we graduated she was in ninth grade."

"So she was way too young for you?" Gwen asked.

"Well, yeah. I was 18. She was like 14-years-old." Jim looked at Gwen confused.

"Jimmy, you realize that when you were 18-years-old, I was only 6?" Gwen winked at Sara who took Gil's hand and led him to the dance floor.


	96. Chapter 96

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 96**

Sara's birthday celebration was fantastic. Everyone had a great time. Most folks at the party could remember the 80's well enough to have a good time and not be lost. Judy was the youngest attendee. If it had actually been 1987, Judy would have been nine years old. But, everyone had a blast. Sara was, of course, voted Prom Queen and Gil served as Prom King. He felt the voting was rigged. They had the typical prom food, and a certain couple of gentlemen sneaked a little booze into the punch. There was a dance contest judged by the Prom Queen and King, and Gwen and Jim won easily. There were ladies choice dances and line dances. It was like so many proms of the 80's but like no other prom ever.

"That was the best birthday surprise ever!" Sara actually twirled when she entered their house.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Gil locked up the front door. "It's good the kids are with the Matteo's tonight."

"Why?" Sara twirled back around to face him.

"Well, technically…this would be considered the 'after' prom." Gil raised an eyebrow.

Sara wrinkled her forehead. "What's the 'after' prom?"

"In my day…did I just say that?" Gil asked. Sara just nodded. "Well, after the prom there was usually someplace that the kids went to…hang out. Jim says that East coasters hit the shore. I think he means the beach."

"What is supposed to happen at the 'after' prom?" Sara waggled her eyebrows.

Gil took that opportunity to swoop in and scoop her up in his arms. "This!" He carried her to their room and kicked the door closed behind him.

* * *

It had been about a week since Sara's 'prom'. Gil decided to take her to lunch at the Tangiers to settle out the bill for the party. Catherine could pull some strings and give them the family discount, but free just wasn't in the cards.

"I just love this restaurant," Sara said.

Gil smiled. "I'll have to make a mental note."

"Hey, isn't that Jim?" Sara nodded in the direction of the bar.

Gil turned slightly in his seat. "Yeah. Looks like Jim."

"I wonder what he's doing here." Sara looked at her empty dessert plate.

"Maybe he and Gwen are having lunch." Gil didn't understand her concern.

Sara leaned in and whispered. "I invited them to join us for lunch. Gwen said she had rehearsals and fittings all day for 'Mame' and that Jim was going to the firing range to practice."

"Maybe he stopped in after practice." Gil chuckled at this new suspicious Sara.

Suddenly Sara's face changed. "Who the hell is that!"

Gil turned again to see a less than appropriately dressed blonde sashay up to Jim. "Uh…I don't know." Gil's eyes grew large as he saw the platinum blond wrap her arm around Jim's back. Rather than a dress, she was almost wearing a strappy silver slip, which barely covered her rear end. She had on matching silver stilettos and fishnet stockings. But it was her licking Jim's earlobe that really caught Gil off guard.

"Sure as hell seems like Jim knows her." Sara scowled as she watched Jim kiss the woman.

"Maybe she's a former…witness or…something." Gil was trying to rationalize what he was seeing to himself.

"I don't think so," Sara said through gritted teeth when Jim reached his arm around the woman and squeezed her backside.

"Sara, I'm…I'm sure that…" Gil couldn't finish.

"Gil, don't you dare try to defend what we just saw. Gwen is your sister and my best friend. I'm going to find out what the hell is going on." Sara popped up from the booth where she sat. "Are you coming?"

When Gil stood to follow Sara, they saw Jim escort the 'lady' out of the bar. Gil and Sara exchanged glances and went in pursuit. They followed far enough behind that they didn't get caught. Sara made some comment about Jim being too busy to notice them. When they reached the proper floor the elevator doors opened just as they heard the smarmy southern drawl say, "Take me to bed, Jimmy." They stepped out of the elevator just in time to see Jim step into the Presidential Suite.

"I don't believe it!" Gil was nearly as angry as Sara now. He desperately wanted to believe that it wasn't what it seemed. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Gil, wait. What if it isn't what it seems. We've known Jim a very long time. This doesn't seem like him." Sara feared for the relationships at risk. "There has to be some explanation."

"Call Gwen." Gil dropped.

"What do you want me to say? 'Hi, Gwen. I just saw Jim go into the Presidential Suite at the Tangiers with a platinum blonde bimbo?" Sara plopped down into a chair.

"Just see if she and Jim will join us for dinner." Gil spoke softly.

"Fine." Sara pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial. Gwen answered on the second ring. "Hey, Gwen. How's rehearsal going?" Sara asked and then hit the 'speaker' button.

"_It's going really well, Sara. I'm having a blast!" Gwen's voice came out of the speaker. There was music in the background. "Sara, I have to go. Is everything alright?"_

"Gil and I were wondering if you and Jim would be able to make it for dinner?" Sara asked into the air.

"_I don't think so, Sara. I'll be here pretty late tonight and Jim just called, he's got to run up to the cabin. The water sensor went off and he thinks a pipe burst. He'll probably stay the night." Gwen explained._

"Ok, Gwen. If you get out early and change your mind, just give me a call." Sara offered and closed her phone.

"We need to find out who's registered in that room." They left for the front desk without another word.

"I'm Gil Grissom, of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I need to know who is registered in the Presidential Suite." Gil asked the man at the desk.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grissom. I'm not authorized to give you that information." The polite man shuffled a few papers.

Gil took out his cell and dialed. "Catherine? Sorry? Could you please tell this young man at the desk to give me what I need?" Gil handed the man his phone.

"Yes, Ms. Willows." The man returned Gil's phone.

"Thank you, Catherine." Gil closed his phone.

"The Presidential Suite is registered to Warren Harding," said the man flatly.

Gil shook his head as he and Sara watched the elevator doors close. "I'll bet that clerk didn't even realize that Warren Harding was the 29th President." Gil and Sara started back up to the Presidential Suite. They headed toward the door and stopped just in front. "Gil." Sara started. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Aren't you? If he wasn't hiding something he wouldn't have used a fake name." Gil explained plainly.

"I just don't want to walk in on…anything." Sara looked at the floor.

Gil took her hand, and they walked down the hall and found two side chairs. "It's been over a half an hour." Gil looked at his watch. "I would rather interrupt than let him get away with it."

Gil looked broken. "Gil," Sara said. "Are you alright?"

"No, Sara. My best friend, and the husband of my sister, is in a hotel room with some blond who knows what. I never thought…" Gil couldn't continue.

"Let's go". Sara stood and took his hand. They got to the door and stopped. "Ready?" Gil nodded. Sara knocked.

* * *

"Shit! Was that the door?" Jim asked. He stepped out of the tub, wrapped himself in a towel and padded to the door. He barely turned the knob when Gil and Sara pushed their way in.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's what we came to ask you!" Gil barked.

"What?" Jim wasn't sure what was happening.

"We saw you in the bar. We saw the bimbo in the bar. We followed you up here." Sara stabbed out.

"So you're stalking me?" Jim was only slightly amused.

"Where is she?" Gil asked his brother-in-law.

"Who?" Jim asked.

Sara was barely containing her fury. Through gritted teeth she repeated, "The bimbo from the bar."

Jim smirked. "It's not what you think. I promise you."

"It sure as hell looked like what we think." Sara was starting to fidget.

Jim was still smirking, driving Gil to give him a slight shove. "You think this is funny!"

"A little. You wanna take a poke at me, Gil?" Jim asked his friend. "Come on, you've known me for over 40 years. Does what you're saying make any sense?"

"I know what I saw!" Gil was now gritting his teeth.

In a singsong manner, the southern drawl came from the bathroom. "Jimmy, where did you get to?" The platinum blonde stepped out of the bathroom wearing the hotel's fluffy white robe still donning the silver stilettos from the bar. In her hand she had a wash cloth and she sashayed up behind Jim. "I was supposed to wash your back." Spotting Gil and Sara she drawled…"Ooh an audience." The blonde put her hands on Jim's shoulders and started rocking her hips side to side. Gil and Sara were frozen in shock. Even Jim seemed a little embarrassed. She slipped out of her stilettos one at a time. Then she slithered her body up and down Jim's back. She slowly turned her back to the threesome and in 'striptease fashion' untied the belt on the robe and opened the robe still rocking her hips side to side. Next, she pulled off the platinum wig and shook out her light brown hair so it fell in loose curls. Finally, as she dropped the robe to the floor, she turned to face them.

Gil and Sara were still in shock. But, when he saw the woman wearing Jim's blue and white football jersey over her navy blue satin panties, Gil managed to utter, "What the hell?" The woman stood still and started washing her face with the now cold wash cloth. When the bright pink blush, screaming red lipstick, and glowing green eye shadow were finally removed, Gil and Sara couldn't believe it.

"What do you think you saw, Gilbert!" Gwen contained her anger and amusement.

"Gwen?" Gil and Sara said together.

"I tried to tell you it wasn't what it looked like." Jim nearly laughed at this situation.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Gil asked them in shear shock.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Do you _really_ want an answer to that question?"


	97. Chapter 97

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N WARNING: This chapter contains a fictional club fire with fatalities. Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 97**

A few days after Gil and Sara stalked Jim and Gwen up to the Presidential Suite, Catherine decided it was time for a girl's night out. Gwen invited Pat's wife, Shelly. She hadn't had a night out since the baby was born. Shelly knew the chef at a new club well off the strip. It was supposed to have good live music, so that's where they went. That would prove to be a mistake.

"Wow! This place is really jumpin'." Catherine nearly yelled to Sara over the howling noise of music, chatter, and service people as the ladies entered the club together.

They managed to find a table on an elevated level near the kitchen. "As loud as it's going to be in here, I don't think being near the kitchen will matter." Gwen announced.

The band started playing shortly after the ladies received their drinks. "So, this is what goes for music now?" Gwen joked about the thrumming of the drums with their monotonous hum and the screeching of the electric guitars.

About a half an hour into the 'show' there was a huge thunderous boom from the kitchen. A cloud of thick gray smoke poured from the kitchen doors next to the girls table.

"We need to get out of here," Shelly said. "That sounded like a gas burner blow out."

"Is that bad?" Judy asked and the girls gathered their belongings.

Shelly nodded. "Bad doesn't cover it."

The words barely left her mouth before there was a much louder explosion in the kitchen followed by a sudden flash of flames shooting up out of the kitchen doors. The knife-like shrill of the fire alarm coupled with the ripping explosion sent patrons screaming and scrambling for the main entrance. Sara flipped out her phone and dialed 911 as they tried to make their way toward the front with everyone else.

Sara stopped in her tracks after closing her phone. She turned to the girls. "We're not getting out that way, it's a mob."

"This way. Shelly turned and headed back toward their table. "There is a back door. We should try to go that way."

"Wait, Shelly." Gwen called. "We have to stay together." Sara and Gwen started after Shelly. Catherine called to Sara that they saw a side exit. Sara didn't hear her and continued with Gwen after Shelly.

There was thick gray smoke everywhere, and it was nearly impossible to see. Gwen and Sara held hands and searched for Shelly. Suddenly a small group of people crashed into Gwen and Sara, and they were separated. They called for each other; but, there was too much smoke. They couldn't see.

"Sara! Sara!" Gwen screamed.

"Gwen, I'm here!" Sara called back.

"I can't see. Keep going! I'm on my way. I'll find you there. Keep going." Gwen kept calling.

Sara called back. "I hear you. Keep calling. We'll make it out together."

The smoke was getting too thick to keep calling. Breathing was difficult. Gwen and Sara, instinctively, dropped to their knees in an attempt to stay beneath the smoke and just kept moving.

Gwen found herself in a corner and discovered the ice machine. She removed her scarf and dunked it in the machine, which was now, more water than ice, and wrapped it around her face. _"I can't see anyway."_ Gwen thought to herself.

Sara felt her way along the wall in hopes it would lead to a window or door. "I will not die in this damn building." Sara spoke to no one and pulled the collar of her top up over her mouth.

* * *

The men were all at Jim and Gwen's playing poker. Gil was way ahead.

"Whose idea was it to play poker with Grissom?" Warrick asked.

"Mine." Jim volunteered. "I don't think I'll make that mistake again."

"Hey, I tried to warn you." Gil smirked.

When the phone rang Jim folded his cards and left the table. "Hello?" Jim's face drained of all color as he listened to the voice on the phone.

Nick was the first to notice. "Jim? Are you alright?"

Jim nearly dropped the phone. "That was Cath…" Jim looked like he was going to be sick. "There was a fire at the club where they were…" Jim took a deep breath.

"Jim did they get out?" Gil asked worried.

Jim stood staring silently at nothing.

"Jim!" Gil shouted at his friend.

Jim shook himself free of the cloud. "We need to go."

Warrick drove them all in the Denali. Jim related the rest of what Catherine told him on the way to the scene.

"Catherine, Mandy, Judy, and Wendy saw the band take a side exit and followed out that way. Sara and Gwen were going after Shelly who knew a back way out." Jim spoke very slowly; methodically…almost detached. "Cath said that she, Judy and Wendy were fine. Mandy had some trouble breathing, so they have her on oxygen. They uhm…" Jim was noticeably distressed. "They can't locate the others."

"_Sara and Gwen are smart women." Gil thought to himself. "They wouldn't head back into danger. They just got separated from the others." _Then Gil did something he hadn't in quite a long time…he prayed.

The men drove in silence the rest of the way to the scene. When Warrick stopped the car, they all jumped from the vehicle and quickly located Catherine and the others. Nick found Mandy in the ambulance nearest to the ladies.

"Catherine, what the hell happened?" Gil asked her.

A teary eyed Catherine recalled the story. "We saw the band going out the side, and I called to them; but, Sara and Gwen went after Shelly." Catherine turned crying into the arms of a waiting Warrick.

Jim and Gil found the fire chief. "What have you got Chief?" Gil barely got out.

The chief explained simply. "Defective gas stove. A burner blew out. The resulting flame up ignited the grease trap and some towels, and it blew through the roof and caught on the insulation."

The M.E. on call walked out following one of the body bags. Jim made a move toward him, but Warrick stepped up. "Jim…I'll go.

Warrick approached the M.E. on call and asked what he had. "We've got five bodies. Three male. The cause of death for this one is most likely smoke inhalation. He was under a table just in front of the stage. The other two were trampled trying to get out the front. The two females were huddled together in the kitchen. Too badly burned to visually ID."

"How do you know they're females?" Warrick asked cautiously.

The M.E. stood. "Pelvic bone."

"Can you…give me an estimate on height and weight?" Catherine asked him quietly as she appeared behind Warrick.

"A rough guess is all. I'd say between 5'7" and 5'9". Maybe 115 to 150 pounds." The M.E. shrugged. "I'll know more after full examination."

"Do them first." Catherine thanked him and walked a few steps. "Great. That means it could be any of them."

"Or none." Warrick tried to stay positive.

Greg ran up to Catherine. "We found Sara. She inhaled a lot of smoke, so Gris is riding with her to Desert Palms."

Catherine and Warrick followed Greg to where he'd left Gil and Sara. They found Sara in the back of a waiting ambulance with a very relieved Gil by her side. His face buried in her mid-section. They turned their heads for a moment when they saw his shoulders shake. Sara's hands ran through his curly hair and she waved to Catherine.

"Sara!" Catherine rushed to the ambulance and grabbed her outstretched hand. "I'm so sorry. I never should've left you behind." Catherine's eyes teared up again.

Sara tried to talk. "Gwen?" Catherine shook her head and watched as the ambulance carried her friend to the hospital.

Catherine found Warrick talking with Jim who still looked a little less than under control. His eyes were glassy, and he wasn't focusing. Warrick almost took him to an ambulance to have him checked for shock. "They said they found the females in the kitchen."

Jim just nodded. He'd already been told there was a lot of smoke, and it was impossible to see. Gwen could've gotten turned around and ended up in the kitchen.

No one noticed when she approached. "I'm back in Vegas for one day, and this has to happen?"

Catherine and Warrick spun around on their heels. "Sophia?"

Sophia nodded and knelt in front of Jim. "Jim…you need anything…" Sophia never got to finish her sentiment.

"We've got one!" Someone from rescue called from around the side of the club. "We need a medic. She's having trouble breathing!"

Jim, Catherine, Warrick and Sophia ran in the direction of the voice. They were shocked at what they could see around the EMTs. Either this 'survivor' was burnt…badly or covered in soot. She was black from head to toe. Jim prayed it was the later. She looked over where Jim stood not ten feet away.

"She's tryin' to talk!" The EMT leaned in to hear the raspy voice.

"Jim!"

"She's sayin' Jim!" He called.

Jim was at her side before Catherine could turn and tell him to go. "Gwen? Honey? Are you ok?" Jim asked her nearly in tears.

"'Course…" Gwen managed to whisper before the coughing started.

"I thought…I…I was…" Jim's lips trembled. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Gwen smiled behind the oxygen mask. She pulled it off. "Are you kidding? I have to sing tomorrow!"

"She had this wet scarf wrapped around her face. It probably saved her life." The EMT explained as he returned her oxygen mask, and they lifted her into the waiting ambulance.

"I'm going." Jim climbed into the ambulance.

Catherine turned crying into Warrick's waiting arms. Suddenly she lifted her head. "Wait. We haven't found Shelly."


	98. Chapter 98

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 98**

"How is Patrick doing?" Sara asked Gwen.

Gwen sighed. "Better. Sophia and he are seeing quite a bit of each other."

"Really? It's only been six weeks. That's kind of fast, don't you think?" Sara nearly frowned.

"Apparently they knew each other before. Old school chums I think Pat said. Besides, she's just helping out around the house. He's not alone so much." Gwen shrugged. "He's starting to smile a little again. And, Sophia's been great with the kids."

Sara's head snapped around to face her. "Are you serious? Sophia is good with the kids?"

"Pat said that she's been a big help." Gwen didn't look up from her work. "Patrick said the kids just love her, especially Amelia, the baby. Whenever Pat's at the club, Sophia stays with the kids. I think it'll be a long road; but, at least, they have a woman around." Gwen added.

"I guess. It's a shame, though. Little Amelia won't even remember Shelly." Sara didn't see it, but she was never very fond of Sophia.

Gwen shook her head. "None of them may remember her. John is only six, and he's the oldest. Sharon and Mark are 4 and 3."

I wonder how Sophia will handle it if one of them calls her 'Mommy'." Sara thought out loud.

"I didn't really know Sophia. She was Jim's partner, so if he trusts her… For now at least, Pat seems happier." Gwen crossed to the fridge. "If she's got something to do with that, who am I to argue?"

* * *

The two continued their work. Gwen was putting the finishing touches on what would be another fabulous dessert…a cinnamon apple tart. Sara was going crazy with her salad preparation.

"You never did finish telling me about that day at the Tangiers." Sara asked Gwen

"What about it?" Gwen was confused.

Sara sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth? You didn't have to lie. You could've told Gil and I that you and Jim were taking a night off from the world? And why did you dress up in that ridiculous outfit?" Sara kept chopping salad greens.

Gwen smiled. "It's kind of your fault."

Sara's head popped up from her work. "How is it at all my fault?"

"You just couldn't stop talking about the tub in that room. You know I have a thing for tubs." Gwen stood from her stool and put the tart in the oven. "As for the outfit, I had a fitting that morning for "Mame". When I walked through the costume storage, I decided to play a little trick on Jim. I called him at the firing range and told him I'd booked the Presidential Suite at the Tangiers for a rendezvous. I asked him to meet me at the bar in that restaurant. He had no idea it was me until I whispered in his ear. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was a spur of the moment little treat for Jim and me. I had no idea that you would be at that restaurant…but it was worth seeing your faces when you stormed into that room." Gwen looked at Sara. "Now, are you going to let me help?"

Sara nodded at the pile of veggies waiting to be chopped. "Those need to be cut into big chunks, please. How is the show going?"

"'Mame' is going wonderfully. The cast is really great. They are fun and very professional. I can't believe we're almost through the run." Gwen answered not looking up from her work.

"How many times has Jim seen the show?" Sara smirked, knowing that Jim was still a little sensitive about leaving Gwen unattended, since the Conley case and the fire.

Gwen practically laughed out loud. "He's got his own seat now. Row J, seat number 1. They just pulled it from the tickets. If by some miracle he doesn't come to a performance, they release it five minutes before curtain. They haven't had to do that yet."

"They don't mind? I mean, he doesn't pay for every performance, does he?" Sara asked cautiously.

"Mike Sullivan is a financial genius with regards to 'show business'. After the first week, he put Jim on the books as 'in house security'. His salary is $75.50 a night." Gwen laughed.

"Or the exact price of one ticket." Sara joined Gwen in her laughter.

Jim and Gil joined the ladies from the living room. "Honey," Jim started. "Where are the boys tonight?"

Gil laughed at his friend. "Jim, it's a Monday. Where would they be?"

"Well, I'd like to think with school tomorrow that they'd be home." Jim looked again at his wife.

Gwen winked at Gil. "They are at home. Sam is studying for is mid-term exams, and Tom is putting the finishing touches on his drafting project."

"I hope he's not getting too much help from Steve." Jim opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. "I appreciate that Steve is a contractor and all, but Tom really needs to do the project himself."

Gil nodded. "That's right. So when the time comes for Sam to take his police cadet exams, you'll make sure he takes care of it himself?"

"I'll help him study. I won't help him cheat. Those exams are meant to keep him safe. Helping him cheat won't be helping him. You know that nearly 70% of applicants to the LVPD fail their testing in some way?" Jim changed the subject. "When should I fire up the grill?"

"Smooth, Jim. Really smooth." Sara shook her head.

"I think I'll go start the grill. Gil, are you staying with the ladies?" Jim turned and went out the patio doors.

Gil opened the fridge, grabbed the steaks, and started to head out of the kitchen. "Are your kabobs ready?"

Gwen handed Gil the tray of freshly cut and skewered kabobs. "Here ya go!"

"So, is Sam really going to be a cop?" Sara asked carefully, not sure how Gwen felt about it.

"He made that decision a long time ago." Gwen filled her glass with water and sipped it.

Sara put the salad greens and veggies in the big bowl. "I know. How do you feel about it?"

"I didn't think I'd be ok with it, at first. But, I am very proud of him. He knows who he is and what he wants. I wish I knew myself so well at that age." Gwen smiled at Sara. "Jim is practically beside himself. His boy is going to the academy."

Sara smiled back. "Gil would never admit it; but, when Hogie asked him if he could take over caring for the bees, I thought he was going to burst with pride."

"So you think Hogie will be a bugman too?" Gwen smiled.

"I sure will Aunt Gwen." Hogie almost bounded in the front door.

"Hogan Xavier Grissom, how many times do I have to tell you not to slam the front door?" Sara pretended to be angry.

"Sorry, Mom. Where's Dad?" Hogie asked as he approached the women.

"In the yard with Uncle Jim." Sara softened.

"Thanks." Hogie started for the patio door.

"Hey! Don't we get a kiss hello?" Sara asked him.

Hogie rolled his eyes. "Geez, Mom, I was only at school." Hogie kissed both his mother and his aunt before resuming his quest for his father.

"Where is Isabella tonight?" Gwen asked Sara.

"She is having dinner with the Sanders family this evening." Sara delivered wistfully.

"Really?" Gwen wanted details.

Sara smiled. "She and Jack are very taken with each other. Gil doesn't even seem to mind anymore."

"Anymore? Gil used to mind?" Gwen wasn't sure she understood Sara's point.

Sara nodded slightly. "Isabella is Gil's baby girl. He figured she'd be interested in someone more like him."

"Well, from what I hear that sure isn't Jack. He sounds more like…" Gwen got the point now, and her head snapped to face Sara.

"Greg!" The women declared together.

"What about Uncle Greg, Mom?" Hogie returned to the kitchen.

Sara was nearly speechless. "Uhmm…"

"We're just rehashing some old times when your mom still worked at the lab." Gwen saved the day.

"Oh." Hogie started to head up to his room. "I thought you might be talking about Isabella and how she like's Jack who is more like Uncle Greg instead of Mac, who's more like Dad."

Gwen and Sara stood slack jawed for a minute. "That boy is scary smart sometimes." Sara whispered to Gwen.

"Now you know what it was like with Sam!" Gwen whispered back.

"Hogie!" Sara called to him. "Have you eaten?"

Without looking back Hogie answered. "I had a chef's salad with Nicole after school. I'll have a sandwich later."

"I guess he's still got it bad for Nicole, huh?" Gwen asked.

Sara nudged her. "No worse than Sam and Tom have it for Abby and Suzi."

"Well, at least we know who they're 'hangin' with'." Gwen used her fingers to make the little quotes around her poor use of slang.

"Who, who's hangin' with?" Gil tried desperately to make sense of his own statement.

"Who's talking about hangin' hoohoos? Jim asked as he followed Gil into the house with the steaks and kabobs steaming on the tray.

"How much did you two drink? It's only been fifteen minutes." Gwen asked them. "I'm flagging both of you; soda for the rest of the night." Gwen took the tray of meat and veggies from her smiling husband.

"Gee, Mom. We're not driving or anything." Jim whined.

Gwen whipped around nearly flinging the food from the tray. "You call me 'Mom' again and you'll see just how mom like I can be."

Jim leaned in close to Gwen's ear. "Are ya gonna spank me?"

Gil nearly burst into laughter since Jim's nearly drunken attempt to whisper fell short. Not knowing what was coming next, Sara bit her lip. Jim just grinned and waited for his wife to answer.

"I could call Heather. I imagine she could give me a few recommendations." Gwen left Jim to contemplate his options.

"Maybe we should just sit down and try to eat quietly." Sara suggested.

Gil leaned over to Sara and made his own nearly drunken attempt to whisper. "Will I be punished if I talk?"

"Why would you be punished for talkin' Dad?" Hogie asked as he clomped down the steps and headed for the fruit bowl.

"Uhmm…I was just kiddin' your mom, Hoge. I know she'd never punish me." Gil winked at Sara.

"She might," Hogie grabbed an apple from the bowl. "What with you being just a little drunk and all." Hogie winked at his mother and took the steps two at a time.


	99. Chapter 99

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 99**

"I'll have Jim drive me over right away, Mike. Is Marty going to be alright?" Gwen spoke into her cell phone as she slipped into her shoes.

"_I'm sure it's nothing, but it was better he have it checked out. He doesn't think his doctor will let him perform tonight, so I called in a favor." Mike Sullivan's voice explained._

Gwen nodded to no one. "Just let everyone know I'm on my way." Gwen closed her phone and called to Jim. "Jimmy! I need you to drive me to the theatre."

"Why? What's up?" Jim asked her as he came into the living room from their bedroom.

"Marty was having chest pains this morning. His doctor doesn't think it's wise for him to do the show tonight." Gwen explained as she scribbled a note for the boys. "Mike doesn't think it's too serious. It's such a shame he'll miss the final show."

Jim helped Gwen slip her jacket over her arms, and they were out the door. Once they were on their way to the theatre Jim spoke. "Who did Mike get to stand in for Marty?"

"I have no idea. He said something about calling in a favor. I just hope that whoever he got he knows the part. We don't have a lot of time to rehearse." Gwen checked her bag for her script just in case something needed to be changed.

Jim shook his head. "I don't think Mike would get just anyone; he's got to have connections." They drove in silence for the few minutes more it took to get to the theatre. Jim pulled up in front and stopped the car. "I'll park the car and be right in."

Gwen leaned in and kissed him. "Jimmy, you don't have to stay. I have no idea how long it will take this guy to catch on. We could be here right up until curtain. I'll call you when we're finished, or I'll see you before the curtain goes up."

Jim smiled at his wife. "I'm sorry we won't get to go to your birthday lunch, Honey."

Gwen kissed him more deeply. "I'm sure you'll find some way to make it up to me." She got out of the car and quickly went into the theatre.

* * *

Jason, 'Mame's' director, addressed the cast. "Marty's character, Beau, had fairly simple blocking. In his first scene 'Beau's' just sitting in the barber chair, center stage until the curtain closes. In his second scene, at Mame's house, he never really leaves the foyer. It's his final two scenes at the plantation that has the real tough stuff. At the party Beau's mostly walking back and forth between conversations, nothing too tough to learn. But his final scene, that's the song, and the dancing."

Gwen always looked forward to the final performance of any show, but 'Mame' was her favorite role. "Jason…when can we expect this guy to show up? We've all been standing here in costume for ten minutes; shouldn't this 'understudy' be here by now?"

"I was waiting for the right moment to introduce him. Plus he had to be fitted for his riding suit. Luckily we had one that fit him perfectly." Mike Sullivan announced as he entered from stage left. "I want to thank you all for coming. I know this will be strange for the final performance, but I promise you it will be worth it." Mike took the steps down into the audience.

Jason smiled. "Places to run through 'Mame'." Jason and many of the cast left the stage. In the early parts of this scene, the foxhunt, only three or four cast members are on stage 'watching' the hunt. When the time came for Gwen to enter stage right carrying what is supposed to be the fox from the hunt, she can't believe who appears in the place she usually sees Marty.

Smiling at her beneath his mustache, he stood in that riding suit…tan riding breeches that looked as if they were made for him and black leather riding boots. The matching tan vest and red riding jacket fit him perfectly. The formal top hat was just the finishing touch. the sight of him took her breath away. When the music started for the title number Gwen wasn't sure she could move. After a few moments she regained her composure and started toward him. The richness of his voice rang in the empty theatre. Gwen stopped when she reached her place center stage, and he continued to sing with the chorus as he slowly approached her.

Beau and Chorus  
You coax the blues right out of the horn, Mame,  
You charm the husk right off of the corn, Mame,  
You've got the banjoes strummin'  
And plunkin' out a tune to beat the band,  
The whole plantation's hummin'  
Since you brought Dixie back to Dixie land.

You make the cotton easy to pick, Mame,  
You give my old mint julep a kick, Mame,  
Who ever thought a Yankee would put  
Our little Dixie Belles to shame.  
You've made us feel alive again,  
You've given us the drive again,  
To make the South revive again, Mame.

When he reached her, center stage, he took her arm and wrapped it in his. Still, 'facing front' as every good actor knows they should their eyes stayed fixed on each other. This song always moved Gwen to near tears; most especially on the closing performance. Now, as he sang it to her, she thought for the first time in her semi-professional career that she may actually 'lose it' on stage. He walked her slowly forward as he sang.

Beauregard Burnside  
"You've brought the cake-walk back into style, Mame.  
You make the weepin' willow tree smile, Mame.  
Your skin is Dixie satin,  
There's rebel in your manner and your speech,  
You may be from Manhattan,  
But Georgia never had a sweeter peach.

You make the old magnolia tree bud, Mame

You make camellias' bloom in the mud, Mame,

You make the bougainvillea turn purple at the mention of your name."

Ladies

We're bakin' pecan pies again,

Tonight the chicken fries again,

This time the South will rise again, Mame.

They do a short 'soft-shoe' kind of dance number ending at center stage. Here he 'hands' Gwen off to the men of the chorus.

All  
You make our black-eyed peas and our grits, Mame,  
Seem like the bill of fare at the Ritz, Mame,  
You came, you saw, you conquered  
And absolutely nothing is the same.  
You're special fascination'll prove to be inspirational,  
We think you're just sensational, Mame.

During the big dance number Gwen stays mostly in the middle of the action while the dancers jump and twirl around her.

Dance number

Since you brought Dixie back to Dixie land.  
Since you brought Dixie back to Dixie land.

After the dance number everyone faces Gwen who now is in tears. 'Good thing this is just a run through' Gwen thinks to herself. Everyone sings to her. His eyes never leave hers, and he sings to her again.

All  
You coax the blues right out of the horn, Mame,  
You charm the husk right off of the corn, Mame,  
You've got that banjoes strummin'  
And plunkin' out a tune to beat the band,  
The whole plantation's hummin'  
Since you brought Dixie back to Dixie land.  
You make the cotton easy to pick, Mame,  
You give my old mint julep a kick, Mame,  
Who ever thought a Yankee would put  
Our little Dixie Belles to shame.  
You've made us feel alive again,  
You've given us the drive again,  
To make the South revive again, Mame.  
Mame! Mame! Mame! Mame!

When the music stops, Jason calls from his seat in the audience, "Cut! That's great! Happy Birthday, Gwen!"

The tears are flowing freely now as Gwen looks into the blue eyes she loves so much.

"Surprised?" Jim smiles at her and softly wipes the tears from her face.

"So, this whole thing…Marty's chest pains…the run through…it was all just for my birthday?" Gwen asked him barely above a whisper.

Jim nodded. "I had to top last year. I thought this would do it." Gwen kissed him lightly.

"Thank you, everyone. This was a great birthday gift. I really appreciate you going through it on a performance day." Gwen was truly moved.

"Hey, we didn't have the matinee today so we needed the workout anyway!" One of the dancers called from the back of the group.

As the cast started to disperse Gwen asked, "Jim, how did you learn the song, the dancing without any rehearsals?"

"Honey, I saw the show 22 times. Not to mention all those rehearsals I watched." Jim offered his arm so they could head back to change.

"Everyone, hang on!" Mike called as he rejoined the group still on the stage. "I just got a call from Marty's wife."

"Dear God, Jim is there more?" Gwen asked him.

Jim shook his head.

"No, Gwen, this is the real thing." Mike looked very serious. "Since Marty had the afternoon off he took his kid to the go-cart track. Some guys were there for a bachelor party and had a little too much to drink. Marty's ok, only a broken arm, but he's out for tonight."

Jason was on stage by this point. "What do we do?"

Mike looked at Gwen. Then Mike and Gwen looked at Jim.

"What?" Jim asked now realizing all eyes were upon him. "Who? Me? You're not serious. In front of actual people?"

Gwen looked at him with near pleading eyes. "You did see the show 22 times. Not to mention all those rehearsals. It wouldn't take too much for you to pick it up; I'm sure. Plus, you're rarely onstage without me…so I can help you."

"I don't think I can do this," Jim said. If Gwen didn't know him better, she would swear that Jim looked like he was going to be sick.

"Everyone, could you go ahead and get out of costume so I can talk to Jim?" Gwen asked. The remaining cast and crew left Gwen and Jim alone center stage. "Jimmy, I would never ask you to do something like this if it weren't very important."

"Honey, this was for you. I can't go on stage in front of regular people. They are paying money to see a trained actor perform, not some retired cop sing to his wife." Jim looked away.

"I know you can do this. I know it's not a calling or something you want to do forever, but just this once…for me." Gwen looked at him with 'that look'.

"Don't look at me like that…it's not fair." Jim scowled.

"Do you know how completely sexy you look in that riding outfit?" Gwen leaned in closer. "It goes without saying what it does to me when you sing. I tell you, Jimmy…I'll make it worth your while."

Jim grinned a slightly evil grin. "On one condition…"


	100. Chapter 100

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 100**

Jim just smiled at his wife. "Let me talk to Jason and Mike." Gwen nodded her agreement and left to change out of her costume.

"Can the orchestra handle it?" Jim asked them.

"Sure they can, Jim. But, are you sure? I mean you didn't want to do it all. And, there's a lot for you to do already." Mike asked his friend.

"I'm sure. It's her favorite part of the show, and she hates that they always take it out." Jim assured them both. "It'll be just the two of us; put anything behind us you like and an empty stage, leave the rest to me."

"What will she wear?" Mike asked. "We don't have another costume."

"I'll bring the dress with me. The green dress she wears at the club. That'll work, right?" Jim checked with Mike."

"It'll be perfect; it has just the right shape, and that long train will work beautifully." Mike's eyes started to almost twinkle. "I tell you what; if this goes over well, we may have to extend the run."

"No way, Mike." Jim corrected him. "I'm no actor. This is a onetime thing, just for Gwen. I'll make some excuse so I can get here a little early and go over it with the orchestra once. Say a half an hour before 'call'." Jim checked with the men. "Great, I'd better go."

Jim quickly changed out of his riding costume and met Gwen in the lobby. "Are you all ready to head home for a quick lunch?" Jim grinned.

"I know you're up to something, James Michael Brass. But, whatever it is, I love you for it." Gwen took the arm he offered, and they made their way to the car.

* * *

"Honey, I have to run to the cleaners and get my suit for after the show." Jim called to Gwen just as he heard her step out of the shower.

"Jim! We can pick it up on the way. Jim? Why do you need that suit? You've got plenty in the closet. It's just a closing party. I don't know why you think you need to wear a suit at all. Jim?" Gwen wrapped in a towel and went looking for him. "Well, I'll see you in a few then," Gwen announced to the empty house.

Gwen was practically pacing when Jim finally returned with his suit. "Geez, Jim. What took so long?"

"I'm sorry, Honey." Jim hung his suit on the rack by the front door. "They couldn't find my suit. I came home as soon as they found it."

"I'm sorry. I always get this way before a closing night performance. We should go if we're going to make warm ups. I like to run through 'Bosom Buddies' with Laura, just in case." Gwen stood and grabbed her 'show' bag as she called it. "Ready?"

"Always." Jim walked her to the door, and they left together.

* * *

The orchestra was just getting seated as the last of the gang arrived for Gwen's performance. "Gil." Sara leaned over and whispered. "Something must be wrong."

"Why?" Gil was confused.

"You're sitting in Jim's seat." Sara explained.

"What?" Gil asked.

Sara shook her head. "Jim has his own seat; row J seat one."

"Tenth row center, it's the best seat in the house." Gil smirked.

"Right. You're in it. Where is Jim? I know he wouldn't miss Gwen's final performance, especially, since it's her birthday!"

"Shhh," Catherine shushed Sara whose voice was getting a little loud. "What's going on with you two?"

"We don't see Jim." Sara explained.

"Well, maybe he's going to stay backstage with Gwen for this one." Catherine threw out as the orchestra finished tuning and the curtain started to move. "Shhh."

Jason stepped through the small opening in the center of the curtain. "Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for joining us for our final performance of 'Mame'. I have a few announcements. There will be refreshments served at both intermission and after the show. If you'd like to meet the cast, they, too, will be joining us in the lobby after the performance. In addition, this evening the role of Beauregard Burnside will be played by James Brass. Thank you and enjoy the show." Jason left as deftly as he appeared.

Every jaw in the whole of row J dropped as if on cue. Catherine leaned over to Sara. "Did he just say the role of Beauregard Burnside would be played by James Brass?"

Sara sat dumbfounded. All she could muster was a slow nod of her head. The murmuring amongst them continued until the orchestra began playing the Overture.

Everything was moving along beautifully. 'Mame' went as well for the performance as it had that morning for Gwen's surprise. Then they had a little break for intermission.

"I can't believe it!" Catherine sipped her champagne. "I thought I knew Jim."

"We all did." Gil added.

Judy joined them with her glass in hand. "I think Captain Brass is doing quite well."

"We all think so. It's just a huge shock." Nick agreed with Judy.

The gang continued their Jim heavy conversation until they thought they'd covered all the bases. Almost. "Has anyone noticed that Jim doesn't really seem to be…?" Greg stopped to clarify his thoughts in his own mind.

"What, Greg?" Sara asked.

"Acting." Greg concluded. "I mean…he's really good, but he still seems like Jim."

Nick made strange face. "You know, Greggo. You're right. He's saying all the lines, but it's still Jim."

"I've known Jim a very long time, and that guy up on stage is Beauregard Burnside not Jim Brass," Catherine explained.

"You tell 'em, Honey." Warrick smirked.

Catherine squinted at him. "Charmer."

"But, what's with the mustache?" Nick asked.

Sara shrugged. "The other actor wore a mustache in the role, too. I guess they thought it added to the southern gentleman look."

"I think it's sexy." Catherine threw out.

"Hey!" Warrick feigned anger.

It was then that the lobby lights flashed letting everyone know that there were ten minutes left before Act II started. The ladies decided to head to the restroom.

"I hope they make it back." Greg laughed with the other men.

When Gwen can't find Jim backstage, she figures he must have headed out front to watch Act II since 'Beauregard' isn't in it. Or so she thinks.

"Gwen," Peggy Jo whispered. "I need you to change."

"What? Why?" Gwen asked worried she'd miss her cue as the Act II Overture had started.

"We need to get you into this dress." Peggy Jo was a very efficient costume mistress. "Hurry."

Gwen was staring at the gown. "It's not the right dress. I don't understand."

His voice was soft in her ear. "Just put on the dress, Honey." Jim whispered.

Gwen turned to see Jim standing in a gorgeous pale gray 1930's southern gentleman's tuxedo. "Wow" was all she could manage to say.

Peggy Jo managed to help Gwen keep it together and get her dressed just as she needed to enter on Jim's arm. The scene behind them was meant to look like they were on the deck of an ocean liner; a moonlit ocean and ships rail. They strolled slowly along the 'rail' as Jim started to sing.

"Loving you is snow and jasmine, and the noise of New Year's Eve  
Loving you is now and yesterday; is real and make believe.  
Loving you is Rome and New Orleans and gazing at the lazy summer skies.

Fireworks reflecting in your eyes;  
Foolish and improbable and wise."

When they reached the middle of the stage they started dancing and Jim continued singing to her.

"And Loving you is tart as lemonade and sweet as April wine,  
Loving you is watching all the lovely things of life combine.  
In your arms I'm all I wish I were;  
I'm brave, I'm strong, and I'm true,  
As long as I can go on living loving you."

During the instrumental 'dance interlude' Gwen and Jim were in their element. They waltzed around the stage as if they did it every day. It was a joy to watch. Gwen's dress floated and twirled beautifully with every step and turn. As the second verse approached, Jim 'danced' Gwen back to center stage and sang as they danced in place.

"Loving you is Rome and New Orleans and gazing at the lazy summer skies.

Fireworks reflecting in your eyes;  
Foolish and improbable and wise.  
And Loving you is tart as lemonade and sweet as April wine,  
Loving you is watching all the lovely things of life combine."

At just the right moment they stopped dancing, and Jim held Gwen's hands in his as he sang the final verse only to her.

"In your arms I'm all I wish I were;  
I'm brave, I'm strong, and I'm true,  
As long as I can go on living loving you."

When the curtain closed on Jim's song, the audience clapped, and some of the gang even whistled. Gwen and Jim left the stage, and Gwen made a very fast costume change. The remainder of the show went like clockwork. The audience was very appreciative for the fine performance. Gwen, Jim and the rest of the cast and crew changed as quickly as was possible and met the gang and many others out in the lobby of the theatre. Gwen and Jim entered the lobby arm in arm to the cheers of the crowd. The gang was leading the way.

Sara was the first to speak. "You've been holding out on us, Jim."

"Yeah, Brother. That was fantastic." Warrick added.

"Hey, Marty got hurt, and I did my best to fill his shoes. That's all; I'm still just Jim." Jim seemed a little embarrassed by the accolades of his friends.

Catherine shook her head. "Don't hand us that line of bull, Jim. You were really great! And I don't remember that last number from the first time I saw the show."

"Yeah, me either." Greg added.

Gwen smiled. "Jim asked Jason to put it in for tonight. I love that number. It's usually cut for time considerations."

"I liked you with a mustache, Jim." Sara winked at him.

Gwen winked at Sara. "So did I."

"It came with the costume." Jim volunteered. "I decided not to attempt the southern accent."

Mike came out of the theatre doors and approached the group. "So, are we ready to move this party to the Tangiers?"

The gang all responded with a rousing 'yes'.


	101. Chapter 101

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 101**

On the way to the 'cast party', Gil seemed a little distracted.

"Gil?" Sara started. "Are you alright?"

"I can't top that, Sara." Gil kept his eyes on the road.

Sara furrowed her brow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jim's finally outdone me on the birthday surprise front. I can't top a live performance on stage." Gil announced dejectedly.

Sara laughed out loud. "Gil, I never wanted you to 'top' Jim." Sara continued laughing much to Gil's chagrin. "What Jim did for Gwen tonight was magical and perfect…for Gwen. Don't get me wrong, it was an amazing gift, but not something I would want you to do."

"But…" Gil tried to understand. "He sang to her; on stage, in front of all those people."

Sara placed her hand on Gil's leg. "Which was beautiful, and very moving to watch, but it's just…not me."

"Oh. Ok." Gil nodded that he understood. '_Now I have to figure out what's you'_. Gil thought quietly to himself.

* * *

Jim and Gwen pulled into the lot at the Tangiers. Before Jim could get out of the car, Gwen grabbed his hand. "Jimmy?" She began. "Thank you."

Jim turned in his seat to face her. "For what?"

"Everything." Gwen's eyes misted again. "Sam, Tom, dancing, singing. For loving me enough to not only step out of your comfort zone, but to jump out with both feet."

Jim kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered. "I am finally the man I knew I could be. You did that. Nothing I could ever do will repay that gift." He looked into Gwen's green eyes and saw the color darken with her desire. "Do we really have to go in?" Jim whispered.

Gwen smirked and was about to speak when Catherine tapped on Jim's window. "Are you two coming in?"

Jim nodded. "Now we are."

Jim and Gwen got out of the car and smiled at Warrick and Catherine. "You guys got here fast."

Catherine smiled at Gwen's attempt to avoid the conversation that was bound to happen. "Good thing. Looked like you two were about to skip out on this evenings party."

Gwen winked at Catherine and slipped her arms into Jim's. "What and waste the opportunity to look at my husband in this suit?"

"Hey, everyone!" Catherine announced her entrance.

After the initial greetings and niceties, Judy made her way to Gwen. "You were really great, Gwen."

"Thanks, Judy. It's always nice to hear." Gwen smiled at her and noticed Jim heading out toward the bar.

"I don't know how you do it." Judy added.

Gwen shrugged. "It's what I love to do. It's what I trained to do. To be really honest, Judy, I'm a bit of an exhibitionist. I love to be the center of attention." Gwen laughed at herself.

"Honey, are you badgering Gwen?" Greg asked as he joined them.

"No, Greg. Judy just wondered how I do what I do." Gwen informed him.

"Yeah, you were really great. I wanted to ask you…how they got that portrait of Jim for above the fireplace. They only had what…a few hours?" Greg added to the inquiry.

"When we found out that Marty couldn't do the show, Mike took a photo of Jim in the riding suit. While we rehearsed a few scenes he ran to the printers and had it blown up and printed in 'brush stroke' so it would look like a painting." Gwen sipped at her drink.

Jim joined them from the bar. "What are you three talking about?"

"Greg wanted to know how Mike managed to get that portrait of you on such short notice." Gwen explained. Judy and Greg excused themselves leaving Jim and Gwen alone. "You know, we get to keep that portrait." Gwen winked at Jim.

* * *

As the cast party winded down, just the gang remained behind. The DJ was packing up so Catherine had the desk pipe in the music from one of the clubs. Jim and Gwen were dancing as were Gil and Sara, Hodges and Wendy, and Nick and Mandy. When the song ended, Jim spoke up to the group.

"Hey! Whose year is it to choose the Christmas Challenge?" Jim seemed hopeful that it was his and Gwen's turn again.

"Mine!" Greg called from where he sat next to Judy.

"Oh, great!" Jim groaned. "Well? What's it gonna be this year, Sanders? Heavy metal or Alternative?" Jim asked, dreading the answer.

Greg shook his head as the gang assembled near his table. "I'm hurt, Jim. Really. This year I've chosen…drum roll please…country duets."

"What?" Sara asked in shock. "Are you serious? You want us to sing country duets for the challenge?"

"Hey. It's my year to chose and that's what I want to sing with my beautiful country wife." Greg slipped his arm around Judy who rolled her eyes.

Jim nodded slowly. "I'm impressed, Sanders. I didn't think you had any taste left. Not that it would've been my choice."

"Well, Jim." Gwen chided. "We can't sing Sinatra and Billie Holiday every year."

"Is there money riding on this year's challenge?" Nick was quick to ask. "You all know we're a shoe in to win this one."

Warrick shook his head. "No chance, Nick. Cath and I are gonna take it this year."

"Do you ever even consider us a challenge in this…challenge?" Sara asked nearly offended.

Nick turned to her. "Nope. Sorry, Sar."

"Fine. We'll clean the floor with all of you. Right, Gil?" Sara looked at her husband for back up. She didn't exactly get it.

"Well, we'll do our very best." Gil attempted to be convincing.

Jim clapped him on the back. "Wow! That's some show of support there Gil."

"Can we pick any country duet on the list?" Gwen asked.

Greg nodded. "Yeah. I just hope we don't have any repeats. I've brought the song list with me. You guys want to choose now? That should give all you losers a chance to practice."

"Just get the list, Sanders." Jim scolded.

Everyone sat around the table and mulled over the list of country duets on the Karaoke Klub's song list. Each couple chose their song. It was decided that they would keep their choices a secret until challenge day. Now that the songs had been determined, the prize must be chosen. This would be a big year. Each couple felt pretty confident in their ability to sway the crowd in their favor at the Karaoke Klub.

"How about each couple puts in $100.00 and the winner takes all?" Nick suggested.

"Just the money?" Gwen asked.

"Honey? Do you have a problem with money?" Jim asked her.

"No, I just thought a prize would be nice. But, the money is good, too. That way we can get whatever we want." Gwen winked at the group.

"Funny, Gwen." Nick laughed. "I'm from Texas; we know country."

"I've been singing for almost 50 years. I know singing." Gwen countered.

"I don't know crap about either, but I'm still planning on kicking both your butts." Warrick added.

Wendy shook her head. "I guess all we can do is wait and see."

* * *

When the night of the Christmas Challenge arrived, the gang showed up a little early to let the Karaoke Klub host know which songs to prepare. Eric, the host at the Klub, took his place on stage before the singing began to make his announcement.

"Hi everyone! Welcome to the Karaoke Klub." Eric was a stocky fellow who loved to hear his own voice. "For you regulars, you know that December 12th is a very special night here at the Klub. We've had these folks here every year for nearly a decade now." For those of you who are new at the Klub, at least since last December 12th, I'll give you a little background. Nine years ago on this very night a fine group of folks came in and after a few rounds of drinks a 'Christmas Challenge' was born. All we ask of you 'audience' members is an honest vote of the best performer. Tonight there will be six couples. Each will sing a country duet. You all get to decide who the winner is. It's that simple. The first couple up will be Greg and Judy Sanders, singing "I Will Always Love You.""

Greg and Judy took the stage and surprised even the gang in their Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton wigs. They sang pretty well, too. Greg and Judy finished and received a pretty good round of applause from the crowd.

"Nice job!" Eric smiled at Greg and Judy. "The next couple up is Nick and Mandy Stokes who will be singing "When I Said I Do".

Nick and Mandy had been working very hard on their song and it showed. They would definitely be in contention for the big prize this year.

"Wow! Much better than last year, Nick." Eric clapped Nick on the back. "Our next singing sensation will be familiar to you regulars as last year's winning couple, Jim and Gwen Brass who will be singing "It's Your Love."

Jim and Gwen sang beautifully to each other and were a Klub favorite. They would be giving Nick and Mandy a run for their money, for sure.

"Fantastic, as always." Eric returned to the stage. "The next couple is Dave and Wendy Hodges singing "Don't Fall in Love with a Dreamer".

Dave and Wendy never stood a chance in the Christmas Challenge, so they always just sang for the fun of it. This year…was no different, but they did have fun.

"Nice job, there Dave." Eric was always positive. "The next couple to sing for you will be Warrick and Catherine Brown singing "My Kind of Woman/My Kind of Man".

Catherine and Warrick were always a hit at the Klub. They sang well and had a great time doing it. This year they had a great chance at winning the prize.

"Another great performance!" Eric smiled. "Our final couple in the challenge is Gil and Sara Grissom who will sing… "Let's Make Love". When Eric announced the song Gil and Sara were singing there were audible gasps from the gang.

When Gil and Sara sang you could usually see their discomfort. Not this time. Silence fell over the entire room and the gang couldn't help but sit nearly dumbfounded at what they were witnessing. It was a very intimate scene. Sara stood as far to the left of the stage as possible while Gil was all the way across the stage from her. She sang first. Sara took a step toward Gil for each line she sang.

"Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holding you  
Touching you  
The only thing I want to do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be"

Sara stopped walking when they sang the chorus together.

"Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone.  
Hold on tight.  
Just let go.  
I want to feel you in my soul.  
Until the sun comes up,  
Let's make love."

When Gil sang his verse, he did the same and took a step toward Sara for each line he sang.

"Do you know what you do to me?  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you  
And needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other."

Again, Gil stopped when they sang the chorus.

"Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone.  
Hold on tight.  
Just let go.  
I want to feel you in my soul.  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love."

When they repeated the chorus together they slowly walked toward each other until they were toe to toe center stage and finished with flourish.

"Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Oh, until the sun comes up  
Let's make love

Oh baby, let's make love  
All night long  
All night long  
Let's make love"

Applause erupted thought the entire club but mostly from the table where the rest of the gang was sitting. They were in shock, but really very impressed. Gil and Sara made their way back to the table as Eric took the stage. "Well, guess we have our winner! Congratulations, Gil and Sara!"

"Wow." Gwen managed to get out.

Warrick stood and practically bowed to Sara and Gil. "I cower to your greatness."

"Ok, I guess you guys take this one. But we'll be back next year." Nick volunteered.

Greg just looked up and handed the envelope to Gil. "I really thought we had a shot this time."

Everyone looked at Greg, but only Catherine spoke. "Be serious Greg."


	102. Chapter 102

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 102**

"So, what are you and Gil going to do with all that money?" Gwen asked with a smile.

Sara grinned. "We're forcing the kids to see the place where we met."

"Another trip to San Francisco?" Gwen teased. "I'd think you'd seen enough of that place."

Sara sighed. "No way! It's the place I first fell in love with your brother. I guess you don't get it."

"Why would you think I don't get it?" Gwen's feelings were a little hurt.

"You don't really have a place like that with Jim." Sara didn't make eye contact sensing she'd hurt Gwen's feelings.

Gwen held back her smile. "I suppose you're right."

As Christmas 2023 approached, Gil, Sara and the kids were preparing for their holiday in San Francisco. Hogie wasn't thrilled to be leaving his girlfriend behind over Christmas, but he would have to manage. Isabella was thrilled to have the chance to see where her parents met. They had a Christmas Eve flight, and Jim was taking them to the airport.

"Ok, Grissoms, we'll see you back here January 2, 2024. We'll miss you on New Year's Eve." Jim kissed Sara and Isabella and shook Gil and Hogie's hands.

Sara grabbed Jim into a hug. "You have a great Christmas, Jim. Do something special for Gwen. I may have hurt her feelings the other day." She broke the hug, and they were off before Jim could say another word.

The Brasses had a Christmas Eve tradition as well. Jim and Gwen started it the first Christmas after they met. Sam and Tom would be with their sitter for only about an hour or so. Now that the boys were older they usually spent Christmas Eve with their girlfriends' families, so Jim and Gwen would have lots more time for tradition.

"Is everything ready, Mary?" Gwen asked into the phone.

"_Sure thing, Mrs. B. You should have at least a half an hour completely undisturbed." Gwen heard from the phone._

"Thanks, Mary. We'll be there in about ten minutes." Gwen hung up the phone. "Jim are you almost ready?" Gwen started toward the bedroom.

"Just about." Jim called from behind the door. "You go ahead…I'll see you there."

"Ok. I love you." Gwen called as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"I love you, too." Gwen heard his voice call from their room. She closed the door behind her and took the waiting cab to her destination.

She sat on the bench. Unlike the first time, she is alone. She had to do a bit of shopping for the outfit. She'd lost quite a bit of weight since that day. She thought the green sweater she wore now was much more flattering on her anyway. As if on cue there he was. Same half smile as the first time. He was wearing the same pale yellow shirt unbuttoned at the collar. He had replaced the jacket, but it was exactly the same as the other one, just a little newer. She watched as he walked toward her down the hall. She didn't have the opportunity to 'watch' his approach that first time. She had other concerns, but he was all she wanted to focus on tonight.

"Hey," Jim said. "Merry Christmas." He sat down beside her on the bench.

"Merry Christmas." Gwen leaned into him and kissed him. This little exchange has happened every year for more than 15 years. Even when Gwen was only days away from when Tom was born. This was their thing. No one except Mary, the receptionist who replaced Judy and Judy of course, knew about it. While the reception area of the Las Vegas Crime Lab wouldn't be considered by most to be a romantic spot, not like San Francisco for example, for Jim and Gwen it was very romantic. It was where their love affair began.

"Shall we?" Jim asked.

"Absolutely." Gwen answered. She took the arm he offered and allowed him to escort her to his car.

When they pulled into the parking lot of their second destination they shared a smile. "I called ahead. They'll have our booth all ready." Gwen grinned.

"I wonder if they think we're crazy. Here every Christmas Eve." Jim asked as he helped her out of the car.

"JoAnne! It's great to see you as always!" Gwen greeted the waitress who was their waitress that first time, too.

"Merry Christmas, you too." JoAnne led them to their booth. "The usual?" She asked them.

Jim nodded. He leaned in and whispered to Gwen. "You know she retired three years ago?"

Gwen looked confused. "What?"

"Yep. JoAnne only comes in for us." Jim kissed her lightly and leaned back.

"Here you go." JoAnne put down their pie and tea. "Merry Christmas. This year's on me." JoAnne winked at them. "I'll see you next year!"

After they finished their pie and tea Gwen stood and asked her husband. "Ready for the last part of this little tradition?"

"I'm always ready for that." Jim winked.

Gwen sighed. "Maybe I should have said the next to last part."

"Oh, you mean the present. Sure, I guess that would be nice, too." Jim offered his arm, and they left the diner for home.

* * *

They arrived home in short order and realized that the 'secret gift' exchange would have to wait until after the boys went to bed. As far as Gwen and Jim were aware, the boys weren't even home yet.

Jim unlocked the door and stepped aside for Gwen to enter to find the boys in silly matching footie pajamas and Santa hats. "Merry Christmas!" Sam and Tom called together.

Between bouts of laughter, Jim asked. "What's with the suits and why are you home so early?"

Sam decided to answer. "The girls thought these would be 'fun'. We got another gift to open tomorrow."

"I hope it's not socks." Tom chided.

"As for why we're home early," Sam continued. "It's Christmas Eve, and there is something to be said for tradition."

Gwen smiled at her son. "Ok, go ahead."

Sam smiled. "So, Mom. Where were you and Dad?"

"That's for us to know, and you to ask again next year. Now, go pick one gift from under the tree, and we'll get this finished." Gwen shook her head at Sam. He's asked her that same question every year since they first arrived in Vegas. She thinks he may have some idea now, but every year he still asks.

Jim and Gwen took their usual places on the couch. Tom always chose the biggest gift for the Christmas Eve present. Sam did just the opposite and chose the smallest of his gifts to open. After the boys had made their choices, Gwen smiled at them and said, "Go!"

Sam's gift was a set of keys. And, Tom's gift was a five gallon bucket which contained special car wash soap, three sponges, and two special car towels. Neither boy seemed to understand that their parents knew them both very well.

"I don't understand. I have a set of keys." Sam furrowed his brow.

Tom nodded in agreement. "And, I have no clue what this is supposed to be."

Jim smiled at his boys. "Well, Tom. That's a car washing kit. You'll be taking over the job of washing our cars."

"That's Sam's job." Tom inquired.

"Well, that's part of Sam's gift. He'll have another car to wash." Jim smiled and waited for it to register.

"NO WAY!" Sam stood and ran to the garage door and opened it to find a navy blue, 1992 Camaro. It was a little worse for the wear, but it was safe and ran incredibly well. "AAAAA! A 1992 navy-blue Camaro. It's like the one in the poster in my room!" Sam closed the door to the garage and gave both of his parents a huge hug. "Thank you SO much! I promise I'll take excellent care of it and be very responsible and safe. I gotta call Abby." Sam hugged his parents again and took off up the stairs in his red footie pj's to call his girlfriend.

"I'm not normally one to complain. But, as I see it, Sam just got a car, and I got another job." Tom stood in front of his parents. "Am I the only one who sees how this could appear unfair?"

Gwen smiled at her youngest son. "We thought about that, Tom. You're just not old enough for a car. But, we thought maybe we could do something." Jim reached into his pocket and handed his son a different set of keys.

It was Tom's turn to run to the garage. Just behind Sam's car stood a 2002 Segway. Tom's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Woo hoo! He ran and hugged his parents and thanked them over and over. "Sam!" He called up to his brother as he started up the stairs. "Sam! I got a Segway!"

Jim looked at his wife. "I think that went well."

She stood and took his hand. "It just gets better from there." They unplugged the tree and turned off the lights. As they headed toward their room they called good night up to the boys as they did every night. What came next was saved just for Christmas Eve. They went into their room and closed the door. "Well?" Gwen asked him.

Jim crossed to his dresser and removed the small box from his top drawer. "I'm ready."

Gwen went into the closet and returned with a large box. "Me, too!"

"You want to go first?" Jim asked.

Gwen nodded, and they sat together on the end of their bed. Gwen quickly tore off the wrapping paper and looked for a moment at the black velvet box. It was bigger than a ring box, but smaller than a necklace box. Jim was a little worried. "Honey? Are you going to open it?"

She smiled at him. Gwen carefully lifted the top of the hinged box. The smile that crossed her face illuminated the dimly lit room. "I love it. Would you put it on?" Gwen winked at him.

"Look under the cotton. There's more," Jim said as he did what she asked and put on the first part of her gift.

When Gwen lifted the cotton, there was a platinum heart shaped locket with their initials engraved on the front. Gwen opened the flip down locket to find a photo of her, one of Jim and one of each of the boys. "It's beautiful, Jim. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him. Then she giggled softly.

"My turn." Jim grinned. Gwen laughed at him.

"Yours has two parts as well." Gwen handed him the box. It was quite heavy.

Jim tore off the paper and flipped off the top. "Wow! This is great!" Jim lifted the official New Jersey Devils Hockey Jersey out of the box.

"That part is for you. The other part is for me." Gwen winked.

Jim waggled his eyebrows and lifted the cardboard which separated the jersey from what lie beneath. When Jim saw this second part of the gift he laughed. "Great minds think alike."

"Put it on." Gwen's eyes held 'that' look. He could see the normal green of her eyes go dark.

"I'll be right back." Jim excused himself to the bathroom and made quick work of his gift. When he returned he found Gwen standing in the doorway to the walk-in closet in the green satin nightgown that matched her eyes.

"Now that's a gift wrap I'll take great care removing," Gwen said breathily. Jim stood before her in his riding suit from 'Mame'. Well everything except the hat. He walked toward her slowly, and they met at the end of their bed. Jim leaned down and kissed her softly but with a powerful intensity. Gwen whispered, "It tickles my nose." She looked up at his first gift to her, the 'mustache' he wore in 'Mame'.

Jim's pale blue eyes glinted with desire. "Let's see what else it tickles."


	103. Chapter 103

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 103**

Gil had called the hotel in advance and made special arrangements with the staff. When they got to their suite, the Grissoms found a Christmas tree waiting to be decorated. Boxes of ornaments sat on the floor beneath the window in the living room that separated the two bedrooms of their suite.

"Hogie, Isabella, you take that room." Sara pointed to the bedroom to the left of the living room. Dad and I will be over here." They split up and took their bags to their respective rooms. A few moments later Gil and Sara found the kids opening the boxes of decorations.

"Can we decorate it now?" Isabella asked her parents?

"Geez, Iz, aren't you hungry?" Hogie asked. He was the only person who ever dared to call Isabella anything but Isabella.

"A little, I guess." She sat back on her feet. "Daddy, could we order room service so we can decorate the tree?"

"Ok, Inchworm, I guess we can order room service." Gil forgot himself and used his little pet name.

"Thank you, Daddy." Isabella went back to the ornaments.

"She's definitely got you wrapped around her little finger." Sara whispered.

Hogie, who had grabbed the room service menu, approached his parents. "I would like a number 6, please, with a chocolate shake." He handed the menu to Gil and returned to help Isabella unload the boxes of decorations.

"A loaded double cheeseburger, pizza fries and a chocolate shake?" Sara noticed Hogie's order.

"What are pizza fries?" Sara asked him.

Gil read the description from the menu. "Fries loaded with mozzarella cheese and a side of marinara sauce."

Hogie." Sara shook her head in near disgust.

"I said I was hungry." Hogie answered without looking up.

Sara looked at Gil. "What happened to the chef's salads and grilled chicken sandwiches?" Sara asked her son.

"I only eat that stuff when I'm with Nicole. She's a little over the top about the health food." Hogie explained.

"What would you like, Isabella?" Gil asked his daughter.

Isabella thought for a moment. "Actually a chef's salad and grilled chicken sandwich sounds really good. And a lemonade. Please."

"Isabella gets a number…2." Gil made a notation. "Hon?" He asked Sara.

"I'll have a number 13. And I'd like a Seven-up." Sara answered.

"I'll have what Hogie's having." Gil picked up the room phone and called in the order. Sara joined the kids at the tree.

The tree was decorated, and their food was eaten, and they sat and admired their work. "It's a pretty tree, isn't it Mom?" Isabella asked.

"It's a beautiful tree. I wonder what else Dad has in store for us." Sara volunteered.

Gil shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to see what Santa has planned for us."

"Dad, be serious." Hogie started. "You did bring the presents…right?"

Gil started rooting in his pockets. "Gee, I don't know kids. I had so many things to think about…"

"Gil. Humor is not really one of your strengths." Sara stood and opened the double doors of the hall closet to reveal all the presents Gil had sent ahead.

The Grissoms descended upon the gifts and piled them under the tree. "Ok, pick just one for tonight and then its bedtime." Sara instructed.

Isabella opened a small gift box which contained a sterling silver medallion. "It's beautiful, Daddy. Who is St. Isabel?"

"St. Isabel of Portugal is the Patron Saint of Peace and Charity. She was also called St. Isabel the Peacemaker." Gil answered his baby girl.

"My turn!" Hogie tore into his package with a fervor rarely seen except at Christmas. "Wow, Dad. I don't know what to say." Hogie held in his hand the manuscript that he and Gil had worked on about colony collapse disorder.

"You've been keeping the records for over five years, Hogie." Gil started. Hogie stared at the dark gray cover which read:

The Early Stages of Colony Collapse Disorder

By

Dr. Gilbert X. Grissom

And

Hogan X. Grissom

"But, you've done most of the research," Hogie said barely above a whisper. "I just watched and wrote down what I saw."

"Research like this is as much about observation and experimentation." Gil clapped his son on the shoulder. "Ok, get to bed you two. Tomorrow is a big day."

The children said good night to their parents and were off to bed. Gil and Sara sat quietly for a short time just looking at the tree.

"I wonder why they always chose gifts from you for Christmas Eve?" Sara asked him.

Gil smiled at her. "My gifts are usually thought provoking or educational. They'd rather save all the fun stuff for Christmas morning."

Sara stood and extended her hand for him to take. "Is that how you feel about Christmas Eve gifts?"

Gil raised an eyebrow. "I prefer your Christmas Eve presents to anything in the world."

"Good." She released his hand and sashayed her way into their bedroom. "Coming?"

Gil practically leapt off the sofa. "Right behind you."

When Gil closed the door to their room Sara closed the door to their bathroom. "Do you need any help in there Mrs. Grissom?" Gil asked softly.

"I'm just getting ready for bed. You should, too." Sara called from behind the door. When Sara returned from the bathroom in her black silk nightgown, what she saw before her set her into hysterics. "Hello, Santa."

"Come and sit on Santa's lap, little lady." Gil's blue eyes beamed from underneath his Santa glasses. "What is it you'd like for Christmas?"

Sara leaned in and whispered. "I'd like to unwrap Santa."

"I think that can be arranged." Sara stood up and turned to face him.

Sara first knelt in front of Gil and quickly pulled the boots from each of his feet. When she stood up she stepped in between his legs and removed the gold wire framed glasses that sat on 'Santa's nose, and placed them on the table. The fake wig and beard were the next to go. Gil was still wearing his own beard, and it was almost as white as Santa's. Sara stood back and pulled Gil up to his feet. She loosened the thick black belt he wore around his waist and dropped it to the floor. Her eyes never left his. She slowly unzipped the big red coat and slipped it off Gil's shoulders. She hung it on the back of the chair. She laughed a little at the sight of the big 'belly' he had tied on so the suit would fit. Sara reached around his neck and untied the top string. Then she moved to his waist to untie the bottom string and dropped the 'belly' to the floor. Gil was wearing a clean white T-shirt which for now she left in place since it showed off Gil's strong chest. Sara slipped her hands under the silly red suspenders which kept the Santa pants from falling to the floor. When she pulled them from Gil's strong shoulders, the pants dropped, and Gil kicked them away. The sight now before Sara gave her pause. She had to bite her tongue for fear she'd laugh so loud it would bring the children running. This was NOT something the children should see. Other than the white T-shirt Gil was sporting a 'special' pair of boxers. They weren't red, which Sara had expected. Instead they were made to look like a Christmas gift. Complete with a 'stand up bow'.

Sara's eyes left the 'gift' and found Gil's darkening blue eyes. "Well, Santa. Is that gift for me?"

"You and only you."


	104. Chapter 104

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 104**

"Mom!" Sam called from the living room bringing Jim and Gwen nearly running from their bedroom.

"What is it?" Gwen asked wrapping herself in her fluffy robe.

"What's wrong?" Jim was right behind Gwen in his undershirt and boxers.

"It's snowing!" Tom called and turned to see his less than enthusiastic parents. "Geez, Dad, dress much?"

Jim, realizing what he was wearing returned to his room to grab his robe. When he rejoined his family at the patio doors, he spoke. "Hon, do you remember the last time it snowed?"

Gwen chuckled and turned to face him. "I sure do!"

"I don't remember it snowing before." Sam looked confused.

"It was about a week before Tom was born. December 17, 2008." Gwen moved to the kitchen counter and started the coffee. "It was a couple of days before the Policeman's Banquet. I remember your Dad thinking it was an omen…he was right."

"Luckily, snow doesn't really stick around long in Vegas. So, by the time you decided to enter the world, it was smooth sailing." Jim grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and waited for the coffee. "So…do we open presents or play in the snow?"

"Snow! Sam and Tom called together.

* * *

Sara and Gil were watching the kids explore each of their gifts when the phone rang. "Hello?" Sara spoke into the receiver. "Merry Christmas to you, too! Gil, it's Gwen. So…how did the boys like their gifts? Really? That much…huh?" Sara turned to her family. "Hey…it's snowing in Vegas!"

The kid's heads snapped around and Hogie asked, "Seriously?"

Sara nodded. "Aunt Gwen says it looks like they have about 3 inches, and it's still coming down."

Hogie stood and approached his father. "Dad…I know this was supposed to be a special weekend, but I'm worried about the bees."

Gil smiled at his burgeoning bugman. "I can have one of the guys check on the bees, Hogie. They should be well sheltered in the bee house."

"Daddy," Isabella started as she stood at the window. "It's not snowing here."

"That's how it is sometimes, Inchworm." Gil stood behind her. "It's probably just a freak occurrence, like in 2008."

Isabella turned to look at him. "What happened in 2008?"

"It snowed." Gil explained. "Like it is today. It was just before the Policeman's Banquet. I think we got four or five inches. Uncle Jim thought it was an omen because Aunt Gwen was pregnant with Tom. I guess he was right…Tom was born about a week or so later. Nearly two weeks early."

Sara joined them in the living room again.

Isabella moved to her mother. "Mom…could we go home? I've never seen snow."

Sara looked up at Gil and back to her baby girl. "I've already made the arrangements. We'd better get moving."

"Yeah! We're going to play in the snow!" Isabella took off to her room to get ready to leave.

Gil put his arm around Sara. "Who did you say she has wrapped around her little finger?"

"Hey, who knows when it'll snow in Vegas again. Let her enjoy it while she's a kid." Sara answered him. "Besides…I didn't get to play the last time…I was pregnant, too."

"I remember." Gil smiled at her.

"Dad?" Hogie started as he headed for his room to get ready. "Am I too old to play in the snow?"

Gil smiled at his son. "Hogie, you're never too old to play in the snow."

* * *

A few hours later Jim was waiting just past security for the Grissoms to head down the stairs at McCarran Airport. "Uncle Jim!" Isabella was always the first one to see him.

"Hey, Isabella did Santa bring you everything you wanted?" Jim asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't be silly, Uncle Jim. Where's everyone else?" Isabella asked as the rest of her family approached.

"Aunt Gwen and the boys are waiting at home. They've already started on the snow forts. They'll be stockpiling snowballs for the big battle later."

Hogie grinned. "What big battle?"

"Well, there are four of you and four of us. You figure it out." Jim smiled at his nephew.

Gil laughed at the prospect of a grand snowball fight with the Brasses. "I look forward to that. Let's go."

"What?" Jim asked. "No bags or anything?"

"I had to have all the presents shipped anyway, so I just added the luggage in too. I figured it would get us out in the snow a lot faster. Who knows how long it'll last this time." Gil grabbed Sara's hand on one side and Isabella's on the other.

"Ok. Car's just outside. Sometimes it's good to be a cop." Jim smirked at them.

"Technically, Uncle Jim, you aren't a cop anymore." Hogie clarified.

Jim leaned down to Hogie's ear. "Don't tell him." Jim nodded at the airport security guard who stood next to Jim's car. "Thanks, Taylor." Jim called to the security guard as he rounded his car.

"No problem, Captain Brass. Say hello to the missus for me." The security guard called after him.

They all laughed as Jim started the car. Gil shook his head and asked, "Is there anyone with a badge you don't know?"

"Nope." Jim smiled and drove them all home.

* * *

A short time later the Brasses and the Grissoms were all assembled in the Brasses back yard. There were two very well crafted snow forts, one on either side of the yard. Sam and Tom had chosen the fort nearest the side gate for access to snow outside of the yard. This left the fort nearest the patio doors for the Grissoms. That was fine with Sara since she'd rather be in the house than bombarded with snowballs anyday. Tom and Sam also supplied each fort with a good supply of ammunition so they could get an early start on the throwing and not have to rely on making snowballs as they go.

Jim laughed at the sight before him. Gil was festooned in a bright orange knit cap with matching scarf and gloves. "Gil…where'd you get those things?"

"I'll have you know they are just what's called for when visiting the body farm in the dead of winter. I like to be seen and warm." Gil responded.

"I think they are cute." Sara added as she came out onto the deck and donned her matching set of orange winter gear. "I like my matching set, too."

The kids had more popular shades of winter wear. Hogie wore navy blue, and Isabella wore a pale pink set with butterflies all over it.

"I think we look very coordinated." Gwen volunteered. The entire Brass family wore standard issue LVPD winter wear, at least standard issue a few years ago. Each wore a dark green knit cap with LVPD in yellow letters across the front and plain dark green scarves and gloves.

"It won't matter what you're wearing when you're all covered in snow. You'll be coordinated, too." Gil threw out.

"You forget, Big Brother, Jim and I grew up on East Coast winters. We know snowball fights." Gwen chided.

"GO!" Sara yelled before they could waste more of her fading warmth talking.

Snow was everywhere! Back and forth the white stuff flew. Some hit their targets, some fell short, and some were wildly out of control. Everyone got at least one snowball in the face and it wasn't long before teams turned on each other. They played and they laughed as they hadn't in years. And the kids had fun, too. When they had nearly exhausted themselves, the families decided to build a few snow people. Isabella insisted that they be called snow 'people' since it was pretty hard to tell one way or the other. When they had finished their little snow family, four snow people in all, they decided to head inside for hot chocolate.

"I can't remember when I've had so much fun." Gwen sighed as she poured the kids hot cocoa into four mugs.

"Really?" Jim raised his eyebrows.

"Jim…" Gwen threw him a chastising glance. "Could you take the children their cocoa?"

Sara laughed as Jim carried the tray into the kids who were playing 'Clue' in front of the fire place. "He looks like a puppy with his tail between his legs."

"Don't get him started on what's between his legs." Gwen whispered and she and Sara laughed.

"Hey…what'd I miss?" Gil asked when he returned to the kitchen.

Sara smiled. "You don't want to know."

Jim came back with the tray and sat at the island. "May I have my cocoa now?"

Gwen grinned at Sara. "Well, since you asked so nicely…I suppose you may. Would you like a regular or a special?"

Jim's eyes perked up. "Definitely a special, thank you."

"What's a special?" Gil asked his sister.

"I put a shot of chocolate liqueur in it." Gwen explained as she reached above the oven for the special ingredient.

"I want a special!" Gil and Sara chimed together.

Gwen laughed and poured four 'special' cocoas. "So…who's winning the game?" Gwen called to the kids.

"Mom…" Tom began. "You can't really be winning the game. You win all at once…when you solve the crime."

"Can we play?" Jim and Gil called to them.

"No!" The kids all called back.

Gil shrugged. "That's not fair."

"Dad…you know you take all the fun out of 'Clue'." Hogie announced.

"Hey! It's not my fault that they left out certain intricate details of crime solving." Gil called back. "Hey…you guys want to play poker?" He directed at the adults.

"No!" They all responded.

"Sorry, Gil. No way I'll play poker with you again." Jim stated flatly.

Sara joined the kids in the living room for a minute while Jim and Gil discussed the finer points of poker faces. When she came back, she was carrying a board game.

Gwen read the box. "Password? All the games they've got and you chose 'Password'?"

Gil looked at the box and announced, "It says 10 years and up Gwen. You and Jim should be ok."

"I do believe that was a challenge." Jim looked at his wife.

Gwen winked at him. "I do believe you're right."

After a few rounds, they were tied. The kids finished their game and watched the adults battle it out for about a half an hour before Hogie and Isabella decided to head home. Sam and Tom went up to bed soon after.

"There is no way we are ending this in a tie. I don't get it. I realize we're all smart people, but this is insane." Sara could barely get out.

"Who's up for another round of cocoa?" Gwen asked her compatriots.

"Me!" The three chimed together.

"Four specials coming up!" Gwen laughed and quickly poured the cocoa.

An hour had passed since their sixth round of 'specials' and the Grissoms and the Brasses were still at a dead heat.

"I'm getting bored. Can we do a lightening round and get this over with?" Jim asked.

"Yeah…that's a good idea." Gil agreed. "You'll do as many pairs as you can in one minute and then we'll do the same. Whichever team has the most after that wins."

"Deal," Gwen said and Sara nodded her agreement.

"You go first." Gil was taking charge. "Which one of you is going to give the clue?"

"Me." Gwen answered.

"Ok. I'll hold up the word card so only you can see and that will start the timer. Sara mark each one they get correct and you can only pass twice. Understand?" Jim and Gwen both nodded.

Gil nodded and held up the first card.

Gwen gave Jim her clue. "Licorice."

Jim answered. "Nasty."

Gil frowned. "Correct." He held up the next card. Gwen and Jim's part of the lightening round continued in this manner.

Gwen gave a clue. "Raspberry."

Jim gave an answer. "Parfait."

"Correct." Gil held up another card.

Gwen smiled. "Tickles."

Jim smiled back at her. "Moustache."

"Correct." Gil whipped up another card.

"Pudding." Gwen grinned.

"Chocolate." Jim waggled his eyebrows.

Gil shook his head. "Correct." He pulled up another card.

"Special." Gwen nearly sang.

"Cocoa." Jim nearly growled.

"Oh come on…" Sara rolled her eyes.

Gil sighed. "Correct." He showed Gwen another card.

"Pass." Gwen shook her head.

Gil pulled another card and showed it to Gwen.

Gwen smiled. "Oscar."

"Grouch." Jim barked.

Gwen shook her head and gave another clue. "Play."

Jim nodded. "Wild."

"What?" Gil didn't understand the clue. "Correct." He lifted the final card as time was running out.

Gwen quickly squeaked. "Hand."

Jim responded. "Cuffs."

"No way!" Sara couldn't believe it. "That's right too!" Sara looked at Gil who shook his head in defeat before they even started their lightening round. "If I hadn't picked the game myself I'd swear they cheated." Sara handed the score card over to Gwen.

"Hey, we got seven right in a minute…that's great!" Jim announced. "Ok, who is going to give the clues?" Gil nodded that he would. "Ok, Honey, you keep track of their correct answers and the time and I'll show Gil the cards. Ready?"

Jim showed Gil the first word card.

"Uh…bicycle." Gil gave his clue.

"Ride?" Sara guessed.

Gil tried again. "Double."

"Wheels?" Sara guessed…again.

"Pass." Gil gave up. "It was twins."

Jim showed Gil another card.

"Hitchcock." Gil beamed at his clue.

"Mystery." Sara answered.

"Correct." Jim lifted another card.

Gil gave Sara the clue. "Fireworks."

Sara gave an answer. "Lights?"

"Bomb." Gil gave another clue.

"Explosion?" Sara answered.

"That's right." Jim showed Gil another card.

Gil grinned slyly. "Stilettos."

Sara blushed a bit. "Stockings."

"Ok, right." Jim didn't want to know and held up another card.

"Caramel." Gil stated flatly.

"Sauce." Sara announced with confidence.

"Correct." Jim flipped up the next card.

Gil smiled. "Shakespeare."

Sara smiled back at him. "Sonnet."

"Uh oh…" Gwen knew it would be close.

"Correct." Jim turned another card.

"Rain." Gil spoke softly.

"Desert." Sara spoke softly as well."

"Correct." Jim reached for another card.

"Times up." Gwen announced. "Looks like we win kids."

Sara turned to face her. "What? No way…it was a tie. We each got seven."

"Nope. You didn't answer the first one. Gil passed and told you it was twins." Gwen corrected.

Sara slumped in her chair. "Well, crap. I thought we'd take this one for sure."

"Sara," Jim started as he stood up to put the game away. "Are you insinuating that Gwen and I aren't good at word games?"

"No…well…yeah." Sara took her mug and rinsed it in the sink. "I just couldn't believe the connections you two made. I mean really." She returned to where Jim was cleaning up the cards and grabbed a few. "Gwen says licorice and you come up with nasty…how? Then raspberry for parfait and the last one wait…what was…here it is…Oscar for wild? I just don't get it." Sara dropped the cards on the table, and Jim finished putting the game in its box.

Gwen sat next to Sara and spoke softly. "Sara…you must know by now that Jim and I have a language all our own…just like you and Gil. Jim hates licorice; he always says it's 'nasty'. I adore raspberry 'parfait'. As for the last one, well, one of my favorite playwrights is Oscar Wilde. We watched "An Ideal Husband" just last week. I've been teasing Jim about it ever since. You made some strange connections, too."

"That's right." Jim returned from stowing the game in the living room cabinet. "I don't even want to know why when Gil says stilettos you say 'stockings'. Not to mention caramel and 'sauce'. We just got lucky and were a little faster."

"I guess. Well, we'd better go, the kids probably think we forgot them. We'll see you tomorrow when the gang gathers at our place for the 'Big Battle'." Sara stood and allowed Gil to help her put on her coat.

Jim and Gwen followed Gil and Sara to the front door and bid them farewell. "We'll see you tomorrow," Gwen said. They waved after them and closed and locked the door.

Jim draped his arm around Gwen's shoulders, and they walked to their bedroom. "They never stood a chance."


	105. Chapter 105

I hold no rights to anything CSI but there is always hope...

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 105**

2024 went out with a bang. Vegas got 6 inches of snow on Christmas day, and it hung around until noon on the 27th. Sara, Gil and the kids got to play in the snow with the Brasses, and many of the gang joined them for a snowball free for all in the Grissoms' back yard on the 26th. They all stayed in on New Year's Eve. There were no big parties to attend, well, at least for the adults. Sara and Gil spent the evening with Jim and Gwen, and the kids were at a party at the Stokes' house. Nick pulled the long straw and had to host the teen party for everyone's kids. Secretly…he was thrilled. January 2, 2025 was a day like many in Las Vegas…except this day was one our favorite folks in Vegas wouldn't soon forget.

Gwen was rinsing out a few soda cans for the recycling when she heard the front door open. "Jim? Is that you?"

When she didn't get an answer she turned to find a rather sullen looking Gil and Sara standing just inside the foyer.

"Hey, guys!" Gwen dried her hands on the dishtowel and headed into the living room. "Jim should be home any minute."

"Gwen, I need you to sit down for a minute," Gil said rather seriously.

The smile left her face. "What is it, Gil? Is it one of the kids?"

"No, Gwen. The boys are fine; they're at Nick's." Sara managed to answer.

"Then what's so serious?" Gwen asked her brother.

Gil reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a small plastic bag. "Could you look at this?"

"Sure." Gwen took the small bag. Suddenly all the color drained from her face. "Why do you have Jim's wedding ring? Jim would never take off his wedding ring. What happened to him, Gil?" Gwen still managed to hold off her tears.

"Are you sure it's Jim's ring?" Gil asked softly.

Gwen nodded slowly. "He designed them." Gwen's hand instinctively went to her wedding band. "They're Irish Claddagh rings with an inscription from Song of Solomon chapter 6, verse 3. 'I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine'."

Gil slowly took the bagged ring back from Gwen and handed it to Sara. "Gwen, honey, I need to ask you some questions."

Gwen looked again at her brother. "Ok."

"Why was Jim at the courthouse this morning?" Gil asked gently.

"He had a meeting with the mayor." Gwen answered flatly.

Gil glanced at Sara. "Not according to the mayor."

Gwen looked surprised. "I answered the phone and a woman said she was calling from Mayor Shinn's office and asked to speak to Jim. I gave him the phone. After a few minutes he said the mayor wanted to see him about some recommendation at 10:00 AM. He finished dressing and left." Gwen's eyes seemed a little out of focus to Sara, who looked at Gil.

"Sara, could you get Gwen a glass of water?" Gil asked her.

Sara nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Would you recognize the voice from the phone, if you heard it again?" Gil asked.

Gwen nodded. "Gil, Jim wouldn't have taken off his wedding ring without a fight. Where did you get it?"

Sara returned with the water. "The information desk at the courthouse called to report it. Nicky was there for a deposition and stopped off to pick it up. He thought it looked familiar."

"They're one of a kind." Gwen half smiled. "How did the information desk get it?"

Gil cleared his throat a bit. "A woman dropped it off with his cell phone and said to the guy…" Gil looked at the notebook where he'd written down the information. "'The wife of the man who lost this ring would probably want it back'. He thought it sounded strange so he wrote it down."

"What are you trying _not_ to tell me, Gil?" Gwen finally asked.

"There's evidence at the courthouse…that Jim may have been…kidnapped." Gil finally managed to get out.

Gwen stood and looked at both Gil and Sara. "Go find my husband." She left them sitting on the sofa and went into the kitchen.

Gil looked at Sara. "I don't think she should be alone. I'm going to the courthouse to help the team."

Sara walked Gil to the door. "I'll stay with Gwen. Let me know the second you find anything." She kissed him goodbye and he left.

Sara slowly walked into the kitchen. "Gwen? Do you want me to go pick up the boys?"

Gwen continued cleaning the sink. "No. Why?"

"Don't you want them to know…about Jim?" Sara was treading very carefully.

Gwen put down her sponge and turned to face Sara. "I don't think they need to be worried any longer than necessary. I'll tell them when they get home." She returned to her work. "You don't have to stay, Sara. I'll be fine until Gil finds Jim."

"Hey. I'd be here anyway, may as well help you clean the kitchen." Sara tried to take Gwen's stance, but was still very worried about Jim…and Gwen.

* * *

Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, and the rest of both day shift and graveyard were canvassing the entire area in front of the courthouse looking for any sign of what happened to Jim.

"Hey, War." Warrick joined Nick who was squatting over something just off the last step in front of the courthouse. "What does this look like to you?"

Warrick leaned down to get a closer look. "Nick, man, be serious."

"Just answer me." Nick pushed him.

"It looks like spit." Warrick finally answered. "People sneeze, cough, and spit, it happens, Nick."

"Every four feet for over 30 feet?" Nick stood to show Warrick what he'd found. "See, if Brass was grabbed or someone pulled a gun or something. Maybe he's leaving us a trail."

Catherine joined the men. "Did you two find something?"

"A suspicious trail of spit." Nick answered.

"What?" Catherine thought he'd lost his mind.

"Run with me, Cath." Nick stands at the first spot and followed each one, marking and taking photos until they reached the curb. "We know the call was a set up to get Brass down here. Someone pulled a gun on him and Jim left us a 'sample' all the way to the vehicle they put him in. A few of them look a little bloody."

"But, why did they take his wedding ring?" Warrick asked.

Catherine answered this question. "They want us to know they took him. They're playing with us."

Just then Gil joined them at the curb. "What've you got?"

"Spit." Catherine dropped. "Follow me, I'll explain. Nick get samples of each of these…'specimens' and check the area ten feet to either side of that trail." Catherine led Gil back up the 'trail' to the steps. "How's Gwen?"

Gil shook his head. "I think she's in shock. Either that or she's the strongest women I've ever met. And that's saying something." Gil looked at the marker on the ground. "So, what's with the 'spit' I think you said."

"Nick found this…spot if you will." Catherine started to explain. Outside the courthouse, that's not normally unusual, but followed every four feet all the way to the curb by another spot and it's a sign."

"So, we're thinking that Jim was grabbed here and walked or dragged to a waiting vehicle at the curb?" Gil ran over it in his head. "No scuff marks on the pavement so he couldn't have been dragged. That means they had to have had a gun or knife." Gil's cell phone rang. "Grissom. What'd you find?" There was silence while he waited for the full report. "Thanks, Hodges. I'll let you know."

"What'd Hodges find?" Catherine asked.

"He found nothing but a few smudged prints on the ring. No blood and only trace amounts of Jim's DNA and epithelia." Gil explained.

"What was that last part?" Catherine wondered.

Gil half smiled. "He wanted to know if we needed any help out here."

"Hodges?" Catherine was shocked. "He hates field work."

"But, I think he's fond of Jim." Gil let out a breath. "His car is still in the parking lot. I doubt we'll get anything off it, but I called auto to take it in."

Nick joined him with a bag loaded with the samples. "Hey, Boss. You want me to take this into the lab?"

Gil nodded. "Yeah, Nick. Get them in and double-check them against the database. Jim's in there; and maybe, our bad guy is too. Also, check any prisoners released in the last month that may have had a beef with Jim." Nick left them without a word. "Did we get a description of the woman who gave Jim's ring to the information desk guy?"

Catherine nodded. "He's talking with the computer artist now."

Gil took a few steps and sat down. "What am I going to do if we don't find him, Cath?"

Catherine stood next to him on the step. "How do I tell my sister I couldn't find her husband?"

"We're going to find him, Gil." Catherine headed down the steps. She stopped before reaching the bottom. "Are you going to help?"


	106. Chapter 106

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 106**

"Grissom." Gil almost bellowed.

Sara understood his frustration. "It's me, Gil."

"Sara. Are you still with Gwen?" Gil stepped away from the group for a moment.

"The boys just came home. She wanted to tell them on her own." Sara sat on the front step of Jim and Gwen's home. "What did the lab come up with on the samples Nick collected at the scene?"

"All the samples match Jim's profile. The last sample had a second donor. We're running it now." Gil started down the hall to DNA. "Warrick has a list of recent parolees that Jim had part in putting away. We're hoping to match one of them to the donor in the last sample."

"Do you want me to come in and help?" Sara asked feeling like she needed to do something.

"I want you to stay with my sister. I don't know if she's in shock or not, but I don't want her to be alone in the event…" Gil couldn't bear to finish that statement. "I'll call you as soon as we get anything new."

Gil joined Warrick and Mia in DNA as they watched the system run the second donor's DNA profile. The machine beeped. "We've got a hit, 93.7 percent match." She pulled the sheet from the printer and handed it to Gil.

"Thanks, Mia. Warrick call PD. Get an ambulance and every cop you can find. We're headed out to Henderson." Gil pulled out his phone and dialed Sara's number. "We've got a hit. Anthony Jefferson. He beat a man to death. Jim was the primary on the case and his testimony put the guy away for aggravated assault. He was released two weeks ago."

"What do you want me to tell Gwen?" Sara asked her husband.

Gil shook his head and spoke into his phone as he reached the Denali. "Nothing. Not yet. I don't want to get her hopes up. Wait until we have more news."

"Good luck." Sara closed her phone and went back into the house. Gwen and the boys were sitting together on the sofa.

"Aunt Sara, have they found Dad?" Tom asked her when she joined them in the living room.

"Not yet, Tom. They gathered a lot of evidence, and they're doing their best. I promise." Sara assured them though she wished she was really as certain.

"I want to help." Sam stood up and declared. "There has to be something I can do."

"Sam, sit down. Your father will be fine. I have never known a stronger man in all my life. He would want you to stay here and stay safe." Gwen stood and started toward the kitchen. "What would you all like for dinner?"

Tom leaned in to Sara. "Aunt Sara, I don't think Mom is as ok as she seems. She's not even crying or anything."

"It's ok, Tom. You and Sam go upstairs, and I'll go talk to your mom." The boys left without a word, and Sara again joined Gwen in the kitchen.

"Gwen, are you sure you're alright?" Sara asked her.

Gwen closed the refrigerator. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? First the boys, now you…again."

Sara turned Gwen to face her. "We're worried about you. Jim's been abducted, and you don't quite seem yourself." Sara tried to tip toe around the topic.

"My husband will be found and will be returned to his family. I have no doubt." Gwen turned away and added, just above a whisper, "That's how it has to be…"

* * *

The parade of police cars pulled into the front yard of a beaten down old house, and the dust flew in clouds around them. The department's chief negotiator, Bill Dupper, put on his armor and threw his hands in the air when he approached the front door. There were more guns aimed at that front door than you could count. Dupper decided to call out Anthony Jefferson.

"Anthony Jefferson! I'm Chief Dupper of the LVPD. We'd like to talk to you." The Chief continued his approach.

"I'll kill the old man if you take one more step." Jefferson called out from the house.

"Why would you want to do that?" Dupper called from the spot where he stopped.

"Keep him talking, Bill." Dupper heard Gil say through the headset as police surrounded the small house and looked for signs of where Jim was being held.

"He put me away! I lost my wife, my kid…everything! Now he's going to pay." Anthony called out from the front door.

Suddenly a blue station wagon pulled in behind the police cars. A woman jumped out and ran at the house. Nick and Warrick stopped her. "Anthony!"

Gil approached the woman. "Miss, who are you?"

"I'm his girlfriend. Please, don't hurt him." The blonde begged.

Greg came up behind Grissom and whispered, "She matches the description of the woman who had Jim's ring."

"Cuff her," Gil said to the waiting officer.

"Bill, we've got Jefferson's girlfriend in custody." Gil relayed to Dupper through the head set.

"Anthony, we've got your girlfriend out here. She seems pretty shaken up." Dupper hoped that would bring the suspect out of the house.

Over the headset, Gil heard an officer say they had found the outside steps into the basement. They had cut the padlock and were heading in.

Anthony called from the house again. "The crazy bitch ain't my girlfriend. She's some damn groupie that visited me in prison. I don't care what you do with her."

Gil leaned over to Greg. "Well, now that she knows where she stands, see if she'll give you a statement." Greg nodded and headed over to the police car where the woman was being held.

"We've got the Captain." Gil heard over the head set. "He's unconscious, and pretty badly beaten. There's a weak pulse. You'd better get a medical team in here fast. We don't want to try to move him."

"I can't send a med team in until we get the gunman out of the house." Dupper spoke to his men. "Anthony, I don't want you to do anything stupid. You know what prison is like. Just think. It will be bad if you go down for murdering a cop. Come on out here, and we can end this right now."

"No way! I ain't going back to the joint." Jefferson called out the door.

"I won't be able to help you, Anthony. Not if Captain Brass dies." Dupper tried again to appeal to the man.

"He's already dead. I ain't never beat no body like that." Jefferson went quiet.

"Bill, we need to get to Jim now!" Gil spoke into the head set.

"Anthony, I'm gonna give you one more chance to come out." Dupper called to the man.

Jefferson threw open the front door with his gun firing. Dupper dropped to the ground, and the officers opened fire. Any number of police officers quickly took down Jefferson. Dupper's armor kept him safe. "Get a medical team to the basement fast."


	107. Chapter 107

I hold no rights to anything CSI except to look upon them lovingly every Thursday night.

I have to give thanks to Peggy who keeps my writing on the up and up. She's my proofreader, my editor, and my friend.

A/N Please, R&R!

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Chapter 107**

Gwen and the boys sat quietly in the waiting area at Desert Palms Hospital. Gil and Sara and the rest of the team were there, too. It seemed like a very long time since anyone had said anything. Catherine crossed to where Gwen and the boys were waiting. She leaned down and asked Gwen something. Gwen shook her head. Catherine stood, and she and Warrick walked slowly down the hall toward the cafeteria.

It was a few minutes more when the doctor, fresh from surgery, approached them. Gil and Sara took their place behind Gwen and the boys for the news. "Mrs. Brass?" Gwen nodded. "Jim came through surgery very well. We've set his broken left arm. His kidneys are bruised, and he had a ruptured spleen, which we successfully removed. Several of his ribs are broken which caused a punctured lung. We have him on a ventilator until his breathing improves. He took one hell of a beating."

"Can I see him?" Gwen asked softly.

"He's still unconscious." The doctor added.

"Is he…in a coma?" Gwen could barely get it out.

The doctor shook his head. "We did a CAT scan, and it came back normal. We'll just have to give him some time. I've never seen anyone so badly beaten, especially at his age. He must really have something to live for."

"You're looking at it." Gwen stood with her sons on either side and Gil and Sara just behind her. Followed up, of course, by Nick, Mandy, Greg, Judy, Hodges, Wendy, and Catherine and Warrick who had just returned from the café.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Follow me, Mrs. Brass."

Gwen looked back at the crowd she knew as her family, like it or not, and said, "I'll tell Jim you're all here. Boys, stay with Uncle Gil and Aunt Sara." The boys nodded.

"Mrs. Brass." The doctor continued as they approached the intensive care unit where Jim was carefully monitored.

"Gwen, please." Gwen instructed him.

The doctor smiled. "Gwen, Jim's face is badly swollen. I'm not sure he'll be able to open his eyes even when he does wake up. You can stay as long as you like. If the nurses give you any trouble, show them this." He handed her his card. On the back he'd written, 'Back Off.'

Gwen smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Canonica." Gwen went into the room where Jim laid motionless in his bed. "Hey you." She leaned down and kissed his swollen face. "You missed our dinner date."

Gwen sat down in the chair that had been placed next to Jim's bed and took his left hand in hers. She wore his wedding band on her thumb from the moment Gil returned it to her. Gwen stroked his swollen ring finger softly until her tears finally fell. She cried as she had never cried before. Not when her mother died. Not when Sam's biological father was killed in Iraq. Not even when her father died. When her tears had all fallen she sighed deeply. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it. "You had better wake up soon. You know how impatient I can be."

* * *

The nurses came in at fairly regular intervals, and Gwen never had to use Dr. Canonica's card.

There was always at least one other member of the 'family' just outside the glass walled room in the event Gwen needed a break for food or the bathroom. She insisted Jim never be alone.

Dr. Canonica told the nurses that Gwen could have access to his office bathroom to shower if she wanted. After three days she decided that just changing her clothes wasn't enough. When Jim woke up, she didn't want to be too ripe. The gang was glad to see her joking a bit.

The boys had each had a short visit with Jim, too. Although, Jim was still unconscious, so they didn't feel much better afterward.

It was closing in on Jim's sixth day post-surgery, and Dr. Canonica said that there was still no reason for him not to be waking up. He didn't seem concerned, but waking up is always a good sign of full recovery.

Gwen decided to take matters into her own hands. The nurses and the doctors had done everything medically they could to revive Jim. Now, it was up to Gwen…and God. Gwen took Jim's left hand, now that the swelling had gone down, and slipped his wedding band back onto his finger. She put her head down and held his hand to her face. She prayed. Gwen wasn't very religious, but she did believe. She prayed. After a few words with the Higher Power, Gwen leaned in and softly kissed Jim's much less swollen lips.

Then she leaned in close to his ear and whispered. Gil was 'on call' just outside of the room and watched what passed before his eyes with sheer astonishment. Gwen kept on whispering. Gil couldn't believe it, but Jim…smiled. He hadn't moved so much as a muscle in nearly a week, but he just smiled. Gil called for the doctor. Gwen continued to whisper in Jim's ear and stroke his hand just above his wedding ring. Jim continued to smile. Then just as Dr. Canonica joined Gil in the hall outside Jim's room, Jim slowly opened his eyes. Jim turned his head slightly toward Gwen, and their eyes met for the first time in over six days. Jim winked at her. Gwen smiled at him.

As Dr. Canonica entered the room, he overheard Jim's very dry voice whisper, "I'm going to hold you to that."

Dr. Canonica gave Jim a pretty good going over and decided that he was healing nicely and could probably go home in another week. "I don't know what you said to him…but it must have been really good." Dr. Canonica winked at Gwen and left her alone with her husband. Everyone had gathered outside of Jim's room to see for themselves that he was back with them…again. Tom and Sam went in the room slowly and stood next to their mother.

"Hey, Dad, what's with all the drama?" Sam kidded.

"Well," Jim began. "I have to visit them here in intensive care every 20 years or so to keep them on their toes."

"So not cool, Dad." Tom added.

Jim smiled and even laughed with his sons a little before assuring them he was fine and would be home soon. They kissed their mother and left her alone again with her husband.

"I'm with the boys, Jim. I think Desert Palms can do without your testing them." Gwen sat next to Jim on the edge of his bed.

Gil popped his head in. "Hey, are you up for a few questions?"

Jim nodded. "Sure, Brother, whatcha need?"

"I'll leave you boys alone." Gwen started to get up, but Jim refused to release her hand.

"I'd like you to stay, Honey. Please?" Jim nearly begged.

Gwen nodded. She feared it would be difficult to hear what Jim had gone through. But, if he wanted her there, whatever the reason, she was staying.

"What happened at the courthouse?" Gil asked.

Jim blew out a breath. "I got a call to see the mayor. When I checked in with his secretary, she didn't have a record of it. I thought it was some mistake, so I headed back down toward the parking lot. I remembered that the doctor told me I should drink more water, so I grabbed a bottle of water when I passed the coffee shop."

"When did Jefferson grab you?" Gil egged him on.

"I had taken a swig of the water about half way down the front steps, and I felt his gun in my back." Jim cleared his throat. Gwen grabbed his glass of water and helped him take a drink. "He said, 'keep walking and you'll keep breathing.' Who was I to argue?" Jim took another sip of his water. "I walked slowly and spit out a little of the water every few feet. I even bit the inside of my mouth, just in case." Jim continued.

"Jefferson's DNA was in the last sample, at the curb." Gil stated not really asking a question.

"I scraped his hand with my ring and added that to the…spit." Jim took another sip of his water.

Gil made a face. "How?"

"I spit in my hand and poured some water over it. That's when he decided to take my ring." Jim looked apologetically at Gwen. "He took my phone, too."

"We got those back from the information desk at the courthouse." Gil explained.

"There was a woman helping him. He gave her my ring and phone." Jim added.

"We've got her already. Apparently she was a prison groupie. She visited Jefferson every week for almost his entire sentence. It was what she said to the information desk clerk that got our attention." Gil opened his notebook. "She told the clerk, 'The wife of the man who lost this ring would probably want it back'. He called PD right away. Nick was at the courthouse for a deposition and picked it up. He thought it looked familiar."

"I'm so glad you bragged about the rings." Jim winked at Gwen.

"I think I've got what I need. Jefferson died at the scene. He didn't want to go back to prison." Gil stood up from where he sat.

"Suicide by police officer." Jim added.

Gil nodded and kissed Gwen's cheek. "You get better. The boys don't like my grilling technique." He took Jim's hand.

"What can I say? I raised them right." Jim smirked at his friend. "Thanks for finding me."

Gil nodded and left them.

"Jim?" Gwen started softly. "What happened after they put you in the car?"

"It doesn't matter, Honey. I'm gonna be fine and back home in a few more days." Jim took her hand in his.

She turned more to face him still seated on the bed. "It's important to me. Plus, I think you should talk about it."

Jim looked into her misty green eyes. They were nearly begging him to let her in. Jim let out a breath. "He kept the gun on me in the car while the woman took my ring and phone inside. Then she drove us somewhere; I don't know. He knocked me out after we left the city limits." Jim's eyes held Gwen's attention. "When I woke up, I was tied up in the basement where they found me. Jefferson came in every half an hour or so to beat me up. He said I would suffer more that way." Gwen's eyes started to fill up, but she kept the tears at bay. "Honey, are you sure you want to hear this?" Gwen nodded. Jim continued the story detailing as best as he could remember the beatings he received from Anthony Jefferson.

When Jim finished relating his ordeal to Gwen, she released a breath. She leaned down and touched her forehead to Jim's. "You're the strongest person I've ever met."

"It's gonna take more than a beating to keep me from you."


	108. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to anything CSI.

A/N: I have to give thanks to my friend Peggy, who stayed with me through this long journey. As I'm sure most of you have noticed, I've moved away from CSI to a lighter, funnier fiction…The Nanny. You are all welcome to read and review those stories as well. After posting this epilogue, I'll be changing my screen name…to Dannyfan66. Thanks for taking this ride with me. It's been a pleasure hearing from all of you! – Donna

**Family, Like It or Not**

**Epilogue**

"So, in closing, I would like to thank both the Mayor and the city of Las Vegas for instilling in me their confidence to direct the Crime Lab. I only hope I can follow in the footsteps of past directors and maintain their status of excellence which has kept us the number two lab in the country second only to the FBI lab for so many years." The new lab director, Dr. Kaitlyn Jane Grissom, was certainly a fine public speaker. Like her parents and grandparents, she was quite the science geek. Her father, Dr. Hogan Grissom, like his father before him, was one of the country's leading entomologists. Her father's expertise was the American honey bee. He and his father, Dr. Gil Grissom, spent years determining the cause and finding a way to prevent 'Colony Collapse Disorder.'

Being an eloquent speaker was only one of the new directors many qualifications. No one ever doubted she would reach this level one-day. Kaitlyn was nothing if not smart. While she hated paperwork and red-tape, she could well handle both the paperwork and the politics. Much like her parents, she was both efficient and meticulous.

"Congratulations, Director!" Chief Samuel J. Brass was an older man with whom Kaitlyn was quite well acquainted. Before he had finished high school and much to the delight of his parents, Sam decided to attend the police academy. Sam finished college with honors and was immediately accepted into the academy. Thank goodness Jim lived long enough to see him graduate and get sworn in to the LVPD. He'd be amazed at the pace with which Sam has moved up through the ranks, finally, surpassing his achievements when he became Chief of Police.

"Thanks, Chief Brass," she said winking.

Smiling, he responded, "That's a little formal for this occasion, but at work I suppose it should be Chief."

Kaitlyn noticed over his shoulder the three shift supervisors approaching. "It seems my employees want to wish me well."

"And so they should," the Chief replied. "You worked hard to get here, Kiddo. Don't let anyone ever try to take that away from you."

"So, Madam Youngest Director in Las Vegas Crime Lab History, how does it feel so far?" the newly appointed Day Shift Supervisor asked.

She patted him on the back when she answered, "Still a little surreal, Dr. Stokes…a little surreal." They both laughed when she used his formal title. Dr. David Andrew Stokes, the son of Rick Stokes and Danielle Hodges, Kaitlyn's cousin and very dear friend. He, too, came from geek stock. David's grandparents, Nick and Mandy Stokes and David and Wendy Hodges, were among the best of the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"No pats for me, I want a hug!" It was the Swing Shift Supervisor's turn to congratulate Kaitlyn.

Smiling, she embraced her. "I just hope you can make the transition from days to swing with that same breezy attitude, Bonnie."

"Well, when I got the news that I was taking over for David, I started sleeping on the job so I'd be ready!" Bonnie had a sharp sense of humor that she got from her grandfather. Bonnie, while a fantastic criminalist, did not have the blessing of the geek in her blood. She was however a born investigator. The granddaughter of Jim Brass, she was the first real profiler the lab has had. She was just 'scary good' those on her team would say. Bonnie's parents are not on the force. Thomas, her dad is a veterinarian and her mom, Suzanne, is an architect. Bonnie is however dating a full fledged science geek. Her boyfriend, Bruce Johnson, is head of the audio/visual lab and grandson of both Archie Johnson, his predecessor, and Greg Sanders, DNA lab geek gone field agent.

Making eye contact with the Night Shift Supervisor, Kaitlyn spoke first. "Well, Sanders?"

"Hey, how could I be anything but happy for you? You know I hate paperwork, and I can barely stand being seen in public let alone making speeches. I'm better suited for the job I have. Besides, I'm way too busy being proud of you to harbor any hard feelings." Dr. Gil Sanders made his way to Kaitlyn and wrapped her in a big bear hug.

While embracing him, she whispered, "I know full well you turned this position down. I'll do my best to make you proud." Dr. Gil Sanders was another of Kaitlyn's cousins. He was the son of her Aunt Isabella and Uncle Jack. She was actually taking over as lab director from her uncle. Jackson Hans Sanders had been a brilliant lab director. He not only knew how to handle his employees, but more importantly he knew how to handle his bosses.

"Hey, is there any room in this party for us old folks?" He was a handsome man with piercing blue eyes. His salt and pepper curly hair fluffed up a bit in the wind.

Smiling at him, Kaitlyn said, "Daddy, don't be silly. There's always room for you! Where's Mom?" She asked as she released Dr. Sanders and hugged her father.

"She's talking with the rest of the old fogies." He smiled at the four 'children' before him. "Well, you've all come a long way, haven't you?"

They all responded in kind, "Thanks, Dr. Grissom."

"Hey, none of that now. There are enough doctors in this group that you can leave me out for now." He smiled at them. "Are we all just about ready to head out?"

"Sure, Daddy. I just need to say goodbye to a few muckity mucks. Then I'm all yours," she said.

Joining them, the woman said, "Hey, don't I even get a little?"

"Of course, Mom." She hugged the woman, whom she strongly resembled. They both had deep brown eyes and raven hair. "I'll be right back." Kaitlyn's mother Nicole looked like her father, Nick. She was a beauty and Hogan was taken with her even as a boy. His mother suspected it was because she liked bugs too, but his father thought it was her brown eyes that captured him. Hogan never admitted what it was that drew him to Nicole, but he's never denied loving her forever.

Later that same day, we were all in the backyard of the large home. There were so many people around. I sat in my rocker on the deck; the trusted family dog sat at my feet. I looked out over the yard filled with familiar faces. Some faces more familiar than others. They were family, like it or not, but some of those faces held faces from the past. Like the man now at the grill, looking so much like the man I grew to think of as a father. Thomas looked so much like Jim standing behind the grill in that same silly apron. His hair was even starting to thin just as Jim's did. Then there was the older woman sitting by the pool as she did so often as a child; so strongly resembling her mother that I almost forgot myself and called her Catherine. She was alone now, Michael died years ago. Most of her children were too busy to be a part of today's festivities. Now here comes my granddaughter looking so much like her parents. It's hard to decide who she resembles more.

"Hey, Gram. How are you feeling today?" She asks me, knowing the arthritis in my hands acts up from time to time.

"I'm fine, Kaitlyn. Where's that husband of yours?" I ask her about him often. I need to make sure he's not taking her for granted.

"I'm right here, Gram," he says as he kisses me on the cheek.

Joshua Boone is a good man. His father Justin was a good man, but his grandfather, he was an exceptional man. It took me a while to figure out David Hodges, but the man saved my life once. Who knew when David finally made the bleach connection in the mini killings that it would lead them to Natalie in time to find me. I wonder if I ever thanked him.

"Joshua," I start. "When are you going to give this old woman a great grandbaby?"

Kaitlyn laughs. "Gram, you already have two great grandchildren."

"Kaitlyn Jane, there are never enough babies. Besides, I'm sure Dorrie and Justin would love to have grandchildren." I joined her laughter and shooed them off.

I did already have two great grandbabies; Matthew and Nathaniel. The children of my oldest grandson, James. They're five and three respectively; too big for these old bones to hold anymore, not that they would let me anyway. Those two boys are always running and playing. They remind me of two young boys from my past. Hardly boys any longer though. They've got grandchildren of their own now.

"Hey, Mom, I'm headed into the house, can I get you something?" Isabella looks so much like her father.

I smile at her and remember the day she was born; boy, was I ready for that delivery! "No, Honey, I'm fine." Hmm…there I go again. "Kaitlyn brought me a glass of lemonade." She nods and continues on her way. My daughter worries so about me. She's popped in to see me every day since the day her father passed. I never expected to last this long, but I'm glad I did. I've gotten to see my babies grow up and have babies of their own. And I've watched those babies grow up, too. Now one of those babies, my granddaughter, is taking up where her uncle left off. Jack was a great lab director, his father before him didn't quite take to it. And the director before that, well…I'm partial, but I think he was the best of all.

"Gramma!" The voice called from in the house.

I turned to find my youngest grandchild. "Lauren! How was the drive down?"

"Well, Gram," the young woman started. "There was an accident on the I-10. It was a mess. The backup was so bad even the ambulance couldn't get through, so I stopped to help. I'm glad that Gramps convinced me to go to medical school. Luckily, I haven't been a coroner so long that I forgot how to treat the living."

"You were five years old when your grandfather said you should go to medical school." I thought she gave him far too much credit.

"Yeah, I know. But, he died the next year. It stayed with me." She really didn't take his death well.

"Lauren!" Kaitlyn called from the yard as she approached.

"Hey, Kaitie!" The two women embraced. "I'm so sorry I missed the ceremony. I was just telling Gram. There was an accident on the I-10. How'd it go?"

Smiling, the older sister answered, "Lauren, it was a city ceremony; you've been to them before."

"Sure, but I've never been to a ceremony where my sister is made the youngest Crime Lab Director in history!" Lauren smirked.

"You've been talking to David," Kaitlyn said wryly.

"Always!" She noticed me then. "Wow! Sorry, Gram, we're kinda ignoring you," Lauren said.

I smiled at her. "You're more like your grandfather every day, Lauren. First, you graduate high school at 16. Then, you breeze through college and medical school; and now, you're one of the youngest medical examiners ever posted in California. I suppose accidentally ignoring me, on occasion, is to be expected. You girls better go check on your father. He seems to be cornered." .

I nod in his direction. There he stands…their father. He has more children at his feet than I can count. I don't know what they are all so interested in, but I have an idea. Their father, he was my baby. He's definitely not a baby now. Let me think, he's what 57? Goodness that makes me…96! Heavens! I did hang around a while didn't I. But my grandkids, they did remind me of their grandfather. Each of them differently in little ways. With Jimmy it's the way he just gets lost in a subject. He's a biology professor at UNLV. He loves to teach, dotes on his wife and kids and can completely forget to eat if he's working on some project. Kaitlyn has the same need to know why. She has that same bull dog tenacity that her grandfather had. Lauren has his zest for the work. She loves what she does. All the bits and pieces and the same quirky grin when she has an 'aha' moment. Now look at this face…

"Gram, what are you looking at?" the young man asked her.

"Gil? Is that you?" I couldn't believe my eyes!

"Yeah, it's me, Gram. Are you sure you're alright? You're looking at me kinda weird." Poor kid, wasn't sure what to make of the look on my face.

"Sorry, Gil, I didn't mean to worry you. You look so much like your grandfather right now. It practically took my breath away, especially, the spiky hair." I just couldn't get over the faces today.

As the party was winding down, there was a chill in the air…not the usual Las Vegas evening air, something different. All these people from my life were here to celebrate my granddaughter's achievement. Now, as the time was coming to bid them farewell, they approached me, the one they called the Grand Lady. That's what he called me after we retired…after we left the city and bought this big old house. It had been a joke really. Lady Heather had closed up 'The Dominion' years before when she found her granddaughter. As that young girl grew up, Heather became a different person than the woman I first met, we'd even become friends. She moved to be closer to her granddaughter. And, when the house became available, I went to look at it. It was so much different than it must have been in 'those' days. I drove home that afternoon and told him I wanted it. We bought it the next day. 'The Grand Lady'… that's what I called the house, and that's what he called me.

So, it was time to say goodbye to my guests. The man at the grill and his wife were the first to approach me.

"Thomas, thank you for taking care of the food for me. You're as good at the grill as your father was. Suzi, as always, you are amazing in the kitchen." They returned my wishes and were off. Thomas was such a good man; he was a veterinarian now. His daughters, Rebecca and Bonnie, are both over achievers. Bonnie is the new Swing Shift Supervisor; she'll do fine. Becca owns a coffee shop just around the corner from the lab. I wish her grandfather was alive to see it; he'd never have left the place, except to get a beer. Becca's married to David, the new Day Shift Supervisor. Keepin' it all in the family, that's what their grandfather used to say. I think Tom's mother would be so proud of him. His mother, my very dear friend, has been gone almost 30 years now. She lived just long enough to see the birth of her grandchildren. She died at the cabin Jim bought for her. To be honest, I'm surprised she lived that long after Jim was shot and killed. He chose to go to the funeral that day in September. He'd felt responsible for the family ever since...well he made sure Gina and Jonas Bell never wanted for anything. Jim died that day, taking a laser shot that was meant for a 10 year old boy. Gina's son. It's how he'd have wanted to go; that's what Gwen used to say. She was right, but you could see that the shine in her eyes was fading. I'm sure they're together now, living in some cabin on a lake just east of Heaven.

The next guest to leave was the lady by the pool. "Lindsey, you look so much like your mother. I forget myself sometimes. Thank you for coming." She caught me up on the goings on with her kids, said her goodbyes and took her leave of me. Her children were long grown. Her two oldest, Michael and Jefferson, took over the casino business. Her oldest girl, Elizabeth, owns a dance school. I guess she gets that from her grandmother. Oddly enough, her youngest daughter Katherine, a surprise late in life, married my grandson, Jim. They are the parents of those great grandbabies I mentioned earlier, Matt and Nate.

Speaking of which, here they come. "Hello, boys, did you have fun today?" Their eyes are practically glowing.

"Yeah, Gigi! Grandpa showed us all the cool bugs in the yard." Matt just loved his grandpa and bugs, but he gets that honestly.

"Then he took us out to the bee farm. You sure gots a lot of bees." Nate still hadn't mastered the language, but he gets his point across.

"Yes, Nathaniel, I know. Your great-grandfather saved those bees a very long time ago. We've gotten lots more over the years. That's why we have the bee farm now." That boy just loves those bees…reminds me of someone.

"Ok, boys, let's give Gigi some room." Jim was a handsome man. He looked like his mother, who strangely enough looked like her father. So I guess although Jim is technically a Grissom he couldn't look more like Nick Stokes if he tried. Like I said, the faces of the past are in the faces of the present.

"It's ok, Jimmy. They were just telling me about the bugs your father showed them." He hugged me and took the boys out to the car while I said goodbye to Kate.

"I was thrilled to see your mother here, Katie. She is a good woman and was so very helpful to us when we were all a lot younger." Kate and her mother had a rocky relationship, probably the age difference. Lindsey was in her early 40s when she and Michael were surprised to discover she was pregnant. Michael died in a car accident when Kate was only 8. It's been difficult for them ever since.

"I know, Gram. I promise I'll try." I had already been over the story of my relationship with my mother with Kate. She knows I regret never really putting it behind us before she died.

Kate kissed me on the cheek and followed Jimmy and the boys out to the car. The next guest to leave was our illustrious, if stoic, Chief of Police.

"Hi." Like his father, Sam was a man of few words. He was a fine policeman and gave much of himself to his work. Thankfully, his father counseled him on balancing work with family life before he died.

"Hi, yourself. Congratulations on the promotion, Sam. Your parents would be so very proud of you." Sam was a good man; his wife, Abby, was a veterinarian. Actually, she shared a practice with Thomas, Sam's brother. Sam's sons, Billy and Ben, were also on the force. Like father like sons I remember saying many years ago.

As Sam and Abby left, I watched him open all the doors for her, take her hand to help her in the car, and kiss her lightly before he closed the car door. Yes, like father like son.

I saw him heading over to say his goodbyes. "David, your grandparents would be very proud of you. None of them ever had the chance to be shift supervisor. You'll do a fine job."

"Yeah, Grandpa Nick used to call us lab rats. I always knew it was a term of endearment." He didn't look a thing like Nick. He more resembled David. I wonder if I ever told him the story about how David saved my life. He and Becca turn and wave as they head out

"Mom, we're gonna head out now." Jack Sanders definitely took after his mother's side of the family. He wore glasses and was built like a refrigerator. That's how his mother described her father to me once. At her bridal shower, I think…just before she said something about air guitar. I never really got a chance to know Judy. After she and Greg got married, we got a little closer; but once she had the twins, Jack and Mac, (with Greg there always had to be a joke), she left work to stay home with them.

"Ok, Jack. What do you think about that son of yours?" Jack's son, Gil, had passed on the promotion to be lab director, and it went to Kaitlyn. That boy sounds much like another Gil I knew once.

"He's a lot like his mother and his grandmother. I knew when I told them I was retiring that they would offer him the job. I also knew that he'd turn it down. He's not suited for it. Kaitlyn will be the best lab director since, well, since you know." It was a hard thing for him to say. His father had been lab director but hated it. It didn't suit Greg, so he left the position and returned to lead the night shift. Jack took over for him. Jack's brother Mackenzie went into academics. He's a chemistry professor in the Material Science and Engineering department at MIT. Preparing the next generation of CSI's.

"Yes, Jack. I know. He'd be so proud of her. He never cared for the job. He preferred to be in the field with his guys. Kaitlyn is just the right mix of science and politics." Jack was still having a difficult time over the loss of his parents four years ago. They had both lived into their 80's and were quite active. They died within days of each other at home. I'm sure that's how they would've wanted it. They were an odd pair but devoted to each other.

"Honey, I'm going out to the car!" Jack called back to his wife who was coming up the steps toward me.

"Well, Mom, we're off!" She had her father's blue eyes still to this day.

"I love you." She was a joy to be around, this girl.

"Love you, too, Mom. I'll call you tomorrow." She practically danced out after her husband.

She'll call me tomorrow. She'll be here tomorrow for one thing or another. She doesn't want me to know she's checking on me, but I haven't lived 96 years and not learned anything.

There were many guests. Too many to go through here, but all are friends and family of mine. The last to leave is the man who is as dear to me as any man. This man is my son. His wife, Nicole, is the daughter of another man who was dear to me. Like the brother I always wanted. With her, this woman I love as my own, my son gave us three grandchildren; James, Kaitlyn, and Lauren. They, too, are all dear to me. You see, as I said earlier, we were a very close group. We were friends together, had our children together, watched our children grow up and marry together. Sometimes our children married their children and had more children. My friends and my family were my family one and all.

"Ok, Mom. Nickie and I are gonna head home. I've got the cleaning crew coming out in the morning, so no worries. I've checked on the bees, and the new hives are doing really well. This should be another banner year for 'Grand Lady Honey'." My son, the country's leading entomologist and foremost bee expert, is also the keeper of the bees for 'The Grand Lady Honey and Bee Farm'. Once he and his father had managed to find the key to 'Colony Collapse Disorder', they had to find something to do with all the bees we had acquired over the years. So, there you have the birth of Grand Lady Honey and Bee Farm.

"Mom? Are you listening to me?" He tilted his head just like his father then.

"Yes, Dear. The cleaning crew is coming tomorrow, and the bees are fine." My son is a dear, but he does worry just like his father.

"Ok then, Mom. Do you want me to help you get in the house?" See what I mean? He's afraid I'll stand up to go in and fall flat on my face.

"No, Dear, just slide my writing tray over here and turn on the CD player please. Don't worry; Buster can help me up when I'm ready to go in." He slid my writing tray over, clicked on the CD player and kissed me lightly on the cheek. Nicole stood beside him and smiled.

"Night, Mom," Nicole said to me and started into the house.

"I'll stop in tomorrow morning to check on the clean up. I'll lock up on my way out. Night, Mom." He placed his hand on my shoulder before he walked away. I turned to see him place the same hand on the small of his wife's back much like his father would do with me.

"Now, let me see, where was I? I have to get this finished. I'm the last remaining member from the original bunch. I know I have most of them, but I don't want to forget anyone. Oh yes, I was down here in the Sanders section. Fruits and nuts…Gil would probably say." I continued my work dutifully until I came to the very last. I'll just check one last time to be sure.

**Grissom Family Tree**

1-Gilbert Xavier Grissom 8/17/1956-8/18/2046 and Sara Anne Sidle 9/16/1971 married 4/25/2008 and have two children

A-Hogan Xavier Grissom 1/14/2009

B-Isabella Lauren Grissom 11/1/2011

A-Hogan Xavier Grissom 1/14/2009 and Nicole Marie Stokes 9/12/2011 married 6/24/2033 and have three children

1-James Xavier Grissom 11/10/2035

2-Kaitlyn Jane Grissom 5/19/2037

3-Lauren May Grissom 6/21/2040

1-James Xavier Grissom 11/10/2035 and Katherine Jane Morrison 11/28/2034 married 12/28/2060 and have two children

a-Mathew Xavier Grissom 8/22/2062

b-Nathaniel Xavier Grissom 4/27/2064

2-Kaitlyn Jane Grissom 5/19/2037 and Joshua David Boone 11/15/2035 married 6/15/2063

3-Lauren May Grissom 6/21/2040

B-Isabella Lauren Grissom 11/1/2011 and Jackson Hans Sanders 5/30/2011 married 7/29/2033 and have one child

1-Gilbert James Sanders 10/3/2034

**Brass Family Tree**

1-James Michael Brass 1/3/1953-9/4/2032 and Gwendolyn Elizabeth Grissom 11/5/1965-5/26/2039 married 6/4/2008 and had one child

A-Ellie Marie Brass 9/24/1982-3/9/2048 (biological parents Michael O'Toole and Nancy Brass, Newark, NJ)

B-Samuel Joseph Grissom Brass 3/19/2006 (biological parents Gwen E Grissom and Samuel John Jones 5/18/1969-10/29/2005 (in Iraq)

C-Thomas James Brass 12/29/2008

A-Ellie Marie Brass 9/24/1982-3/9/2048 and Matthew Wilson 5/6/1980-8/24/2044 married 7/4/2011

B-Samuel Joseph Grissom Brass 3/19/2006 and Abigail Jean Shreve 10/26/2008 married 5/15/2032 and have two children

1-William James Brass 4/20/2033

2-Benjamin Michael Brass 9/24/2036

1-William James Brass 4/20/2033 and Mai Sing Johnson 8/14/2039 married 7/2/2061 and have two children

a-Emma Gwen Brass 5/11/2063

b-Samuel John Brass 9/2/2066

2-Benjamin Michael Brass 9/24/2036

C-Thomas James Brass 12/29/2008 and Suzanne May Matteo 6/8/2013 married 8/21/2035 and have two children

1-Rebecca Suzanne Brass 12/1/2037

2-Bonnie Lynn Brass 3/1/2039

1-Rebecca Suzanne Brass 12/1/2037 and David Andrew Stokes 8/29/2037 married 10/18/2063 and have one child

a-James Michael Stokes 1/3/2065

2-Bonnie Lynn Brass 3/1/2039 dating Bruce Lee Johnson 2/20/2042

**Stokes Family Tree**

1-Nicolas Stokes 8/18/1971-2/2/2039 and Mandy Webster 10/27/1977-6/18/2035 married 8/21/2010 and have two children

A-Nicole Marie Stokes 12/12/2012

B-Rick John Stokes 7/22/2014

A-Nicole Marie Stokes 12/12/2012 and Hogan Xavier Grissom 1/14/2010 married 6/24/2033 and have three children

1-James Xavier Grissom 11/10/2035

2-Kaitlyn Jane Grissom 5/19/2037

3-Lauren May Grissom 6/21/2040

1-James Xavier Grissom 11/10/2035 and Katherine Jane Morrison 11/28/2034 married 12/28/2060 and have two children

a-Matthew Xavier Grissom 8/22/2062

b-Nathaniel Xavier Grissom 4/27/2064

2-Kaitlyn Jane Grissom 5/19/2037 and Joshua David Boone 11/15/2035 married 6/15/2063

3-Lauren May Grissom 6/21/2040

B-Rick John Stokes 7/22/2014 and Danielle Hodges 10/10/2013 married 7/26/2036 and have two children

1-David Andrew Stokes 8/29/2037

2-Nicolas James Stokes 1/5/2040

1-David Andrew Stokes 8/29/2037 and Rebecca Suzanne Brass 12/1/2037 married 10/18/2063 and have one child

a-James Michael Stokes 1/3/2065

2-Nicolas James Stokes 1/5/2040

**Sanders Family Tree**

1-Greg Sanders 5/5/1975-9/9/2063 and Judy Tremont 6/12/1978-9/13/2063 married 8/7/2010 and had three children

A-Jackson Hans Sanders 5/30/2012 and B-Mackenzie Lars Sanders 5/30/2012

C-Renee Marie Sanders 2/17/2015

A-Jackson Hans Sanders 5/30/2012 and Isabella Lauren Grissom 12/1/2011 married 7/29/2033 and have one child

1-Gilbert James Sanders 10/3/2034

B-Mackenzie Lars Sanders 5/30/2012

C-Renee Marie Sanders 2/17/2015 and Jason Lee Johnson 4/8/2012 married 6/20/2041 and have two children

1-Mai Sing Johnson 8/14/2039

2-Bruce Lee Johnson 2/20/2042

1-Mai Sing Johnson 8/14/2039 and William James Brass 4/20/2033 married 7/2/2061 and have two children

a-Emma Gwen Brass 5/11/2063

b-Samuel John Brass 9/2/2066

2-Bruce Lee Johnson 2/20/2042 dating Bonnie Lynn Brass 3/1/2039

**Hodges Family Tree**

1-David Hodges 3/11/1965-4/17/2031 and Wendy Simms 8/9/1972-3/23/2037 married 6/18/2012 and had twins

A-Doreen Hodges 1010/2013 and

B-Danielle Hodges 10/10/2013

A-Doreen Hodges 1010/2013 and Justin Wayne Boone 12/17/2008 married 9/10/2033 and have twins

1-Joshua David Boone 11/15/2035 and

2-Jacob Thomas Boone 11/15/2035

1-Joshua David Boone 11/15/2035 and Kaitlyn Jane Grissom 5/19/2037 married 6/15/2063

B-Danielle Hodges 10/10/2013 and Rick John Stokes 7/22/2014 married 7/26/2036 and have two children

1-David Andrew Stokes 8/29/2037

2-Nicolas James Stokes 1/5/2040

1-David Andrew Stokes 8/29/2037 and Rebecca Suzanne Brass 12/1/2037 married 10/18/2063 and have one child

a- James Michael Stokes 1/3/2065

**Johnson Family Tree**

1-Archie Johnson 12/14/1973-1/9/2045 and Michelle Small 6/12/1975-1/17/2050 married 4/27/2011 and have one child

A-Brandon Lee Johnson 4/8/2014

A-Brandon Lee Johnson 4/8/2014 and Renee Marie Sanders 2/17/2015 married 6/20/2041 and have two children

1-Mai Sing Johnson 8/14/2039

2-Bruce Lee Johnson 2/20/2042

1-Mai Sing Johnson 8/14/2039 and William James Brass 4/20/2033 married 7/2/2061 and have two children

a-Emma Gwen Brass 5/11/2063

b-Samuel John Brass 9/2/2066

2-Bruce Lee Johnson 2/20/2042 dating Bonnie Lynn Brass 3/1/2039

**Willows/Brown Family Tree**

1-Catherine Willows 3 /26/1963-9/22/2035 and Warrick Brown 10/10/1970 married 11/25/2010

A-Lindsey Anne Willows 10/12/1993 (Lindsey's biological father was Edward Willows 7/14/1960-2/13/2003)

A-Lindsey Anne Willows 10/12/1993 and Michael Jefferson Morrison 5/30/1993-7/1/2042 married 5/26/2018 and have four children

1-Michael Edward Morrison 9/2/2019

2-Jefferson Samuel Morrison 713/2022

3-Elizabeth Lily Morrison 3/24/2026

4-Katherine Jane Morrison 11/28/2034

4-Katherine Jane Morrison 11/28/2034 and James Xavier Grissom 11/10/2035 married 12/28/2060 and have two children

a-Matthew Xavier Grissom 8/22/2062

b-Nathaniel Xavier Grissom 4/27/2064

**Additional Family Trees as needed**

1-Dr. Daniel Shreve 6/8/1978-9/27/2055 and Anne Marie Shultz 10/4/1980-4/23/2061 married 6/20/2002 and had one child

A-Abigail Jean Shreve 10/26/2006

A-Abigail Jean Shreve 10/26/2006 and Samuel Joseph Brass 3/19/2006 married 5/15/2032 and have two children

1-William James Brass 4/20/2033

2-Benjamin Michael Brass 9/24/2036

1-William James Brass 4/20/2033 and Mai Sing Johnson 8/14/2039 married 7/2/2061

a-Emma Gwen Brass 5/11/2063

b-Samuel John Brass 9/2/2066

2-Benjamin Michael Brass 9/24/2036

1-Steven Eugene Matteo 12/3/1981-3/30/2049 and Carolyn Jo West 7/23/1982-2/19/2051 married 7/14/2012 and had two children

A-Suzanne May Matteo 6/8/2013

B-Peter Joseph Matteo 2/28/2016

A-Suzanne May Matteo 6/8/2013 and Thomas James Brass 12/29/2009 married 8/21/2035 and have two children

1-Rebecca Suzanne Brass 12/1/2037

2-Bonnie Lynn Brass 3/1/2039

1-Rebecca Suzanne Brass 12/1/2037 and David Andrew Stokes 8/29/2037 married 10/18/2063 and have one child

a-James Michael Stokes 1/3/2065

2-Bonnie Lynn Brass 3/1/2039 dating Bruce Lee Johnson born 2/20/2042

B-Peter Joseph Matteo 2/28/2016

1-Harold Philip Boone 7/20/1975-9/21/2058 and Rhonda Jean Mattson 4/9/1978-4/13/2063 married 10/11/2004 and had two children

A-Justin Wayne Boone 12/17/2008

B-Frances Joan Boone 4/18/2012

A-Justin Wayne Boone 12/17/2008 and Doreen Hodges a twin 1010/2013 married 9/10/2033 and have twins

1-Joshua David Boone 11/15/2035 and

2-Jacob Thomas Boone 11/15/2035

1-Joshua David Boone 11/15/2035 and Kaitlyn Jane Grissom 5/19/2037 married 6/15/2063

1-Jefferson Jay Morrison 12/24/1960-5/23/2021 and Lucinda Cane Carson 2/18/1964-6/24/2025 married 11/26/1990 and had one child

A-Michael Jefferson Morrison 5/30/1993-7/1/2042

A-Michael Jefferson Morrison 5/30/1993-7/1/2042 and Lindsey Anne Willows 10/12/1993 married 5/26/2018 and have four children

1-Michael Edward Morrison 9/2/2019

2-Jefferson Samuel Morrison 713/2022

3-Elizabeth Lily Morrison 3/24/2026

4-Katherine Jane Morrison 11/28/2034

4-Katherine Jane Morrison 11/28/2034 and James Xavier Grissom 11/10/2035 married 12/28/2060

a-Matthew Xavier Grissom 8/22/2062

b-Nathaniel Xavier Grissom 4/27/2064

Well, that's all the information I had. I sure hope it isn't too hard to follow. I was getting a bit tired, so I thought I would rest a bit before tidying up my papers and heading into bed. I had only rested for a short while when our song came on. Hoagy Carmichael's 'Nearness of You'. I started humming softly and then I saw him. At first I figured I must be dreaming, but it didn't feel like a dream. He was just over by the pool and was slowly walking toward me. He looked different, not like I last remember, but more like when the kids were young. There was still just a bit of pepper in his salt and pepper hair. He was wearing the beard again. He was smiling as he approached me. He still had that same bowlegged gait that I loved to watch. Suddenly, he was there standing before me.

"Gil, is it really you?" He had that quirky grin on his face like when we were breaking the rules.

"It's time, Honey." That's all he said. He offered me his hand, and I took it. I don't remember stepping over Buster, but I took a few steps with him before I turned. There I saw her, an old lady. I guess she was sleeping. She had a blanket draped over her legs and a dutiful boxer at her feet. She looked oddly familiar, but I just couldn't place her.

That's when he spoke to me again, "Sara, Honey, we have to go."


End file.
